<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by LMXB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824719">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB'>LMXB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years in the future, this will pick up after the show ends. It is focused on the sisters and them finding things that they thought were lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.</p>
<p>A/N: I am making a few assumptions about how the last season will end and this is mainly (apart from the first few paragraphs) set a few years after the final season. Not everyone will be in it, for reasons that are explained as the story progresses. There will be some action, but it is mainly focused on the sisters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Talk to me." Supergirl said as she looked at the device.</p>
<p>"You have two minutes before that changes the US for ever." Alex said over the radio.</p>
<p>"What about blowing it up before it detonates?" Supergirl asked.</p>
<p>"That would still cause it to explode and release every megaton it stores." Lena said.</p>
<p>"How about flying it into space?" Supergirl tried.</p>
<p>"It would take out every satellite. Best case, thousands will die as the large debris hit the Earth and we plunge this country trillions further into debt, worse case China or Russia think we did it deliberately and start a nuclear war." Alex said.</p>
<p>"There is one way to stop it." Lex said from behind Alex where he was chained to a table.</p>
<p>"What?" Alex asked turning.</p>
<p>"Technically there are two ways. The first is I give you the code. But that isn't happening. So that leaves option two."</p>
<p>"Which is?" Alex asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.</p>
<p>"You just need to absorb it." Lex said.</p>
<p>"Even the best nuclear bunker can't absorb that much energy. And seeing the best ones are built deep in the ground the explosion would cause Earthquakes and countless deaths." Lena said.</p>
<p>"Unless you can absorb a little more energy. And you have a super absorber out there now." Lex pointed out.</p>
<p>"Go to hell." Alex said.</p>
<p>"What is he talking about?" Supergirl asked.</p>
<p>"You. Your body could absorb some of the energy. It might be enough to prevent further deaths." Lena explained.</p>
<p>"Okay, where should I take the bomb? Where's the bunker?"</p>
<p>"It will kill you." Alex said.</p>
<p>"You figure out plan B while I fly it there." Supergirl said. "We don't have time to argue. Where should I go?"</p>
<p>"Camp Howard." Alex said.</p>
<p>The instruction causing Lex to draw breath in an exaggerated way.</p>
<p>"What?" Lena asked.</p>
<p>"Wrong choice. You need Hills Fort."</p>
<p>"Why are you helping us?" Lena asked.</p>
<p>"I want Supergirl dead, not me." Lex shrugged.</p>
<p>"If she dies you die." Alex snarled.</p>
<p>"I'm heading there now." Supergirl said. "Make sure everyone else has evacuated."</p>
<p>"Kara, when you get there you need to go down twenty floors. But do not crash through the floors. You need the whole bunker in tact." Lena said.</p>
<p>"So use the stairs?" Supergirl asked.</p>
<p>"Use the stairs." Lena agreed before going on. "The most shielded room is in the middle of the bottom floor."</p>
<p>"When you get there leave it there and get out." Alex pleaded.</p>
<p>"Then people will die." Lex said.</p>
<p>"Shut up." Alex snapped.</p>
<p>"If I wrap my body round it in the bunker can I save any one?" Supergirl asked.</p>
<p>"It is possible. Your body should be able to absorb over 50 billion joules per second. That would reduce the yield of the device enough to be contained in the bunker." Brainy said.</p>
<p>"But it will kill you." Alex said.</p>
<p>"Even if I only end up saving one person it's worth it." Supergirl argued.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I haven't eaten, that line would have made me vomit if I had." Lex said.</p>
<p>"Twenty three seconds." Lena said.</p>
<p>"I'm here." Supergirl said rushing to the core of the bunker.</p>
<p>"I'm serious, put it there and get out. You still have time." Alex said.</p>
<p>"I can't do that." Supergirl said ensuring the door shut behind her. She then wrapped herself round the device and said. "Alex, make sure you do all the things you dreamed of. None of this is your fault." Then the link went dead.</p>
<p>-00-</p>
<p>-Eighteen years later</p>
<p>As Eliza stepped onto the driveway to greet the new comers she had a strange feeling of being watched. Looking round but seeing nothing she shook it off and walked towards the car.</p>
<p>"Hey grandma." A teenage boy said as he got out of the car before reluctantly accepting a hug from Eliza.</p>
<p>"MJ! How is my favourite grandson?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." He smiled.</p>
<p>"You've grown again." Eliza commented as she stepped back.</p>
<p>"You say that every time." He replied.</p>
<p>"Well it's true." Eliza smiled as the boy stepped back and started to grab some bags from the car only to be replaced in Eliza's arms by an older teenage girl.</p>
<p>"Grandma." She said as she hugged Eliza. Picking up on a tension Eliza pulled away and asked. "Have you being arguing with your mom again?"</p>
<p>"It's kind of our thing." She shrugged before following her brother inside.</p>
<p>"Sweetie." Eliza said hugging Alex.</p>
<p>"Hey mom." Alex said wearily.</p>
<p>"You look like you need some coffee."</p>
<p>"That doesn't even start to describe what I need." Alex complained into the hug as Eliza once again felt eyes watching her. "You okay?" Alex asked pulling away.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Eliza said shaking off the feeling again. "Let's go inside."</p>
<p>Nodding Alex followed her mother inside only to hear her youngest ask.</p>
<p>"Where's the tree?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping you could help me get it." Eliza said.</p>
<p>"Really?" The boy asked.</p>
<p>"Really." Eliza smiled. "We can go as soon as you are ready."</p>
<p>"I'm ready." He said.</p>
<p>"Why don't you carry the bags up first?" Eliza suggested before watching him tear off upstairs.</p>
<p>"Are you coming?" Eliza asked Alex before noticing she was staring at a photo. "Alex?" She called again.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Alex asked, putting the photo down.</p>
<p>"We're going to get the tree. Do you want to come?" Eliza asked.</p>
<p>"Sure." Alex said. "I'll just grab my co-" She said turning to see her son holding out her jacket.</p>
<p>"Let's go." She said taking the jacket from him.</p>
<p>As they pulled out of the drive the older teenager stared out of the window and was sure she saw someone watching.</p>
<p>-00-</p>
<p>"This is getting heavy." The teenage boy complained as the three females stood round him and the tree in the lounge trying to get him to line it up straight.</p>
<p>"A little more to the left." Alex said.</p>
<p>"Your other left." Alex's daughter chipped in when she saw the tree go the wrong way.</p>
<p>"How's that?" MJ asked.</p>
<p>"Perfect." Eliza said.</p>
<p>"Finally." MJ replied received.</p>
<p>"Actually you need to move it to the right." His sister said. When she saw his fallen face though she added. "Just kidding."</p>
<p>"So not funny." MJ muttered.</p>
<p>"Was a little." His sister grinned as her phone buzzed.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Alex asked her daughter.</p>
<p>"Reading my mail."</p>
<p>"We agreed no mail today."</p>
<p>"No, you dictated." Her daughter shot back.</p>
<p>"Even more reason to obey. Give me your phone."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Now." Alex demanded.</p>
<p>"Why can't you ever give me a break?" The older teenager shouted before slamming her phone on the table and storming out of the house.</p>
<p>"Was I ever that bad?" Alex asked looking worn down.</p>
<p>"No." Eliza assured her. "You were so much worse."</p>
<p>"Challenge accepted." MJ said earning an eyeroll from his mother.</p>
<p>"It will be okay, just give her time to cool off. It always worked for you." Eliza said as she stood up.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Alex asked confused.</p>
<p>"Seeing the decoration is on hold, I am going to buy some more groceries. This is my one chance to get healthy food into the kids." Eliza pointed out.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to go?" Alex offered.</p>
<p>"No Sweetie, I actually want real food, not tinned and canned." Eliza pointed out before leaving.</p>
<p>"Are you going to go after her?" MJ asked.</p>
<p>"Your sister? No. Mom was right she needs space."</p>
<p>"So you aren't doing anything now?" He asked sounding hopeful.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"So we can go surfing?" He asked.</p>
<p>"We?"</p>
<p>"Please?" MJ asked.</p>
<p>"It's freezing out there." Alex pointed.</p>
<p>"Technically it isn't. Just cold. You never used to let that stop you. Besides wouldn't it be safer if you where there with me?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Alex agreed. "Just let me send an email and I will be right with you."</p>
<p>"Really?" He asked doubtfully.</p>
<p>"Really." Alex said. "Four minutes tops."</p>
<p>-00-</p>
<p>As the teenager stormed along the beach she saw the same hooded figure she had seen earlier sitting on some rocks. This time the figure was sitting staring at something they were holding, although the teenager couldn't figure out what it was. For a moment she thought about heading back to the house, but then her curiosity got the better of her and she instead watched the figure for awhile. After awhile the figure looked up at the sky, revealing their face.</p>
<p>Knowing that she recognised the figure, the teenager jogged over to the woman before she stopped in front of her and said.</p>
<p>"You're my aunt Kara aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Sorry?" The woman asked looking over at her.</p>
<p>"You're my aunt Kara." The teenager said.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman said as her hand squeezed shut round the small object.</p>
<p>"Sure you don't." The teenager said with more than a hint of sarcasm. "I have seen enough photos of you to know it is you. You're my aunt. The same aunt who is meant to be dead. The same one who is an alien and has cool powers."</p>
<p>"Alex told you that?" The woman asked surprised.</p>
<p>"So that's confirmation?" The teenager asked triumphantly.</p>
<p>"No." The woman said but as the teenager started at her she added. "Fine yes, I'm Kara. Which I guess makes me your aunt."</p>
<p>"My alien aunt?" The teenager pressed.</p>
<p>"Yes." Kara confirmed.</p>
<p>"Sweet. I knew you were really Supergirl."</p>
<p>"Wait, Alex didn't tell you?" Kara asked getting confused.</p>
<p>"No. She doesn't tell me anything. But it wasn't hard to figure out. I mean you and Supergirl look identical. Glasses are a stupid disguise."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised how well they worked." Kara said.</p>
<p>"Plus you two disappeared at the same time. And there are loads of videos of Supergirl saving mom. Like I said it wasn't hard to figure out. But why does everyone, including mom and grandma, think you are dead?"</p>
<p>"Long story." Kara said.</p>
<p>"Doesn't look like you are doing anything important. So you might as well tell me." She said sitting next to Kara.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea." Kara said.</p>
<p>"Okay, well why are you sitting here?" The girl asked.</p>
<p>"Debating my options."</p>
<p>"You couldn't do that in the house?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure your mom will want to see me."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"If people find out I am back it might put all of you in danger."</p>
<p>"I've already found you." The girl pointed out. "Mom will want to see you."</p>
<p>"You don't know that."</p>
<p>"Yes I do. Every time we come here she spends an unhealthy amount of time looking at pictures. Besides I need a distraction and you'd be perfect."</p>
<p>"Distraction from what?"</p>
<p>"Me. If Mom has something else to worry about she won't yell at me."</p>
<p>"What have you done?" Kara asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"Alex yells at you for no reason?" Kara asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Sure feels that way." The girl said. "So will you come back to the house?"</p>
<p>"I really don't think that is a good idea."</p>
<p>"If you don't I will just tell mom and grandma you are here and then they are both going to get really stressed looking for you." The girl said.</p>
<p>"You are quite the negotiator." Kara replied.</p>
<p>"So is that a yes?"</p>
<p>"It's a yes." Kara agreed. "But I still think it is a mistake."</p>
<p>"It's not." The girl said standing.</p>
<p>"So are you going to tell me your name?"</p>
<p>"It's Kara." The teenager said. "Mom named me after you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom, look who I found." Alex's teenage daughter shouted as she entered the house.</p><p>"You don't need to shout." Alex called back as she walked towards the front door, her hair still wet from her post surfing shower, only to stop in her tracks when she saw her sister.</p><p>"Kara?" She asked unable to believe what she was seeing.</p><p>"Hi." Kara smiled.</p><p>"You're alive. Where have you been?" Alex asked.</p><p>"That's kind of a long story." Kara said.</p><p>"You're really alive?" Alex asked stepping towards her.</p><p>"I am." Kara smiled.</p><p>"And you've come back?"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"Which means you've always been able to come back?" Alex pressed, her body suddenly stiffening.</p><p>"Not exactly, space travel isn't that easy when you don't have a ship."</p><p>"But you could have come back before?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe." Kara said unsure where Alex was going.</p><p>"Kids, go wait upstairs." Alex said.</p><p>"But-" They both protested.</p><p>"Now." She said in a tone they knew better than to argue with.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Kara said sensing something wasn't right.</p><p>"No." Alex said. "You should have come sooner. You are three years too late."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"Kelly died. If you had been here you could have saved her."</p><p>"She's dead?" Kara asked shocked.</p><p>"Where were you when I needed you?" Alex asked as years of buried feelings started to bubble to the surface.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kara said not knowing what to say, but knowing Alex needed to rant.</p><p>"You're sorry? And that's meant to make up for all the times you weren't there? I needed you and you were no where. You chose to stay away." Alex said, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"It wasn't like that."</p><p>"Wasn't it? Could you have come back before?"</p><p>"It's not that easy."</p><p>"Yes it is. Could you have come back before?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"But you didn't. You chose to have your own life and that's fine. But don't come here now thinking I am just going to forget all those times you weren't there. All those times I searched for you. All the times I needed J'onn but couldn't talk to him because he was, still is, out looking for you."</p><p>"He's not here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. Why are you really here? What do you want from me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I mean that is why you came back isn't? Because you want something."</p><p>"No. Not exactly."</p><p>"And there is it. You want something. And that's fine. But I'm not letting you drag my kids into it."</p><p>"That's not my intention."</p><p>"Then go. We don't need you."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kara said backing out of the house. As the door shut Alex sank to her knees.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Eliza asked as she returned home and found Alex and the children sitting in the living room looking like there had been a huge fight.</p><p>"Aunt Kara came here and mom lost it." The elder child said.</p><p>"Kara?" Eliza asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes." MJ confirmed.</p><p>"She's alive?" Eliza pressed, not believing it as she sat down.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"Where is she?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Gone." The teenage girl said bitterly.</p><p>"What do you mean gone?"</p><p>"Mom went crazy and threw her out." She explained before standing.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Out." The girl said storming from the room.</p><p>Sensing Eliza wanted time alone with Alex MJ also stood and said. "I'll go, somewhere not here."</p><p>"What happened?" Eliza asked sitting next to Alex.</p><p>"She's alive." Alex said. "She's really alive."</p><p>"Just like you have always said." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"Even I had lost faith in that." Alex confessed. "But then she just walked in here with Kara. And instead of being happy all I could think about was if she had been here three years ago Kelly might still be alive and I lost it." Alex said. "Everything I have been bottling up I just let rip and Kara did what she always did and just stood there and took it."</p><p>"She won't have gone far." Eliza said. "We can find her."</p><p>"I'm not sure we will see her again." Alex said sounding defeated. "I'm so sorry." She said as Eliza hugged her. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"</p><p>Pulling away Eliza looked at Alex and said. "You have fought so much, for so long, you were bound to break."</p><p>"But I shouldn't have taken it out on Kara."</p><p>"No you shouldn't. But we will find her and you can make it right." Eliza said as the doorbell rang. Suddenly feeling hopeful Alex rushed to the door.</p><p>"Ka-" Alex started only to see a uniformed man on the other side.</p><p>"Director." The man said as Alex opened the door.</p><p>"I'm on vacation." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I know ma'am but I have been ordered to take you to National City. There is an emergency. I will bring you straight back when we are done. This order is from the top."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex's eldest stormed along the beach, angry with her mother and the world she headed to what had become her private sanctuary, a small cave hidden amongst a rocky outcrop. As she entered the cave she almost screamed in surprise when she saw her aunt sitting there.</p><p>"Hi." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Hi." The teenager returned. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I used to come to this cave when I was a kid. There is something comforting about it. What about you, why are you here?"</p><p>"It's where I come when I am in Midvale and I argue with mom. So I'm pretty much here everyday. I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" The older Kara asked.</p><p>"What mom said to you. She shouldn't have. It's not your fault."</p><p>"Isn't it? Alex was right, if I had been here I could have saved Kelly."</p><p>"It was a car crash. Not everyone can be saved. Besides you weren't here because you almost died saving the Earth. But she didn't mean it. She still blames herself."</p><p>"You just said it was a car crash. Why would Alex blame herself?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"It was because she was working late that mom ended up driving that night."</p><p>"That doesn't make it her fault."</p><p>"I know. She doesn't. Everyone knows, apart from her, that she is the wrong person to blame." The younger Kara said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Maybe you could tell her?"</p><p>"I think right now your mom needs space."</p><p>"So you are going to live in a cave?"</p><p>"It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Besides I want to be in Midvale for a while." Kara said.</p><p>"Then come back to the house."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Mom wants you back. No matter what she said. I know she loves you. I mean she called me Kara after you. And Grandma really wants to see you."</p><p>"It's not that simple. Besides, it is probably better for everyone if I stay hidden."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's complicated. But trust me you would do better pretending we never met."</p><p>"I don't believe that. I need you. We need you." The younger Kara said. Getting no response she went on. "I have read the stories about Supergirl and she stood, you stood, for hope. Right now mom needs that more than anything. So please come back."</p><p>"This isn't the first time we have argued. And I know she needs space right now." The older Kara said before hearing something in the distance. For a moment she said nothing before turning back to her namesake and saying. "You should go back. Eliza will be worried about you. Do me a favour, don't tell her I'm here."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I have always been a complication to Alex. Right now she needs to focus on you not me. Please go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where have you been?" Eliza asked as the teenage Kara returned to the house.</p><p>"I just went for a walk. Where's mom?"</p><p>"They took her." MJ said.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"The DEO. They came and got her."</p><p>"She's working again." The girl said bitterly.</p><p>"She wasn't given much choice." Eliza assured her.</p><p>"There's always a choice." The girl said.</p><p>"Well she probably didn't want to be here." MJ said.</p><p>"What's that meant to mean?"</p><p>"All you have done since you got here was fight with her." MJ said.</p><p>"Let's have dinner." Eliza interrupted. "Then we'll watch a movie. I'm sure your mom will be back soon."</p><p>"And Aunt Kara?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Eliza said sadly as Kara avoided looking at both of them. "I hope so."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It's my turn." MJ said hurrying to the lounge following dinner.</p><p>"No it isn't." The teenage Kara replied.</p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p>"Your movie choices suck." Kara said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you wait until I have chosen before protesting?" MJ countered turning on the TV.</p><p>"Fine. What are you choosing?"</p><p>As they bickered the news came on in the background showing live pictures from National City.</p><p>"Wait, that's mom." MJ said looking at the screen where Alex and several Agents were on top of a skyscraper fighting an alien.</p><p>As the alien threw Alex off the roof both children felt like they had been punched. As the blood pumped so loudly that they couldn't hear anything they saw a black object arrest Alex's fall before flying her back to the top of the skyscraper. Having put Alex down the figure, dressed in black with a tinted motorbike helmet approached the alien, punched it once, hard enough to knock it out, before flying away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom!" Both adolescents called as Alex entered the house before engulfing her in a hug.</p><p>Confused by their greeting she looked over them to Eliza who explained. "You were on the news."</p><p>"Oh." Alex said kissing both children on the head. "I'm okay."</p><p>"We thought you were going to die." MJ said still distressed.</p><p>"I'm okay." She assured him.</p><p>"Was that aunt Kara who saved you?" The younger Kara asked pulling away.</p><p>"Whoever it was, saved me and left straight away, but I'm pretty sure it was Kara." She said, glancing over to Eliza, while still feeling guilty over her earlier outburst.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be back." Eliza said.</p><p>"I doubt it. I mean if someone said what I said to me, I wouldn't be back." Alex said.</p><p>"She saved you." Eliza reminded her.</p><p>"I know." Alex said. "But she hasn't come back has she?"</p><p>"You really want to find her?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Of course I do." Alex said.</p><p>"Then I might know where she is." The younger Kara said.</p><p>"How?" Eliza asked before Alex had a chance.</p><p>"When I was out last night I found her in one of the caves, maybe she has gone back there." She confessed.</p><p>"And you didn't say anything?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"She asked me not to. She didn't want to upset mom."</p><p>"I'll fix this." Alex said to Eliza before turning to her daughter. "Where was she exactly?"</p><p>"I'll show you."</p><p>"Wait." Eliza said going to the kitchen coming back a minute later with a bag that she handed to Alex. "If she is there she'll be starving."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said before looking at her daughter. "Let's go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What were you doing all the way out here?" Alex asked as the pair scrambled over rocks.</p><p>"Just exploring." Her eldest replied not wanting to explain it to her.</p><p>Knowing asking further questions wouldn't do any good she said. "I know you need space and to let off steam, but don't push your leg too hard."</p><p>"I'm not." Kara said. "I know my limits."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said before asking. "How was she?"</p><p>"Sad." The teenager said tersely before adding. "She agreed with you. She said if she had been here things may have been different and that she had always been a complication for you." The comment bringing Alex to an abrupt stop.</p><p>"Why do I always screw things up with Kara?" Alex asked herself out loud.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better she said she wanted to be in Midvale for a while, so I am sure she is still around." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I hope so." Alex said. "But we should get moving. Are you sure your leg is okay?"</p><p>"Mom, it's fine." He daughter said.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell mom where Kara was?" Alex asked her as they moved along the coast.</p><p>"She asked me not too. She said she didn't want to upset you and that you needed space." The younger Kara said. When Alex didn't say anything she asked. "Does that mean you yelled at her like that before?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"So she'll forgive you?" She asked hopefully.</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said. "It was different before."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Normally when I acted like that I was drunk."</p><p>"You don't drink." Her daughter said confused.</p><p>"I did before I had you." Alex said. "And Kara always bore the brunt of it. This time I don't have alcohol as an excuse." She went as her daughter saw the cave opening.</p><p>"It's through there." The younger Kara said. "I assume you want me to wait outside?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Yes?" Alex asked turning back.</p><p>"Don't screw this up."</p><p>"I'll do my best." Alex assured her before heading to the cave.</p><p>"Kara?" Alex called when she entered the cave. Seeing her sister sitting staring at a small object she called again. "Kara?"</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked looking round. "I'm sorry. I'll go." She added as she put the small object back in her pocket.</p><p>"Please don't." Alex said. "I'm so sorry I lashed out."</p><p>"I get it." Kara said. "I can't imagine how hard it has been on you. And you are right if I had been there I could have done something."</p><p>"I have always blamed you for the bad things that have happened. None of that blame has ever been fair. Especially this. I guess I have been bottling everything up and seeing you just allowed be to vent. But I should never have done that at you. I am so-"</p><p>"Alex it's okay." Kara said hugging her. "If you need to vent, vent. And if someone was going to come back from the dead Kelly would be higher up the pecking order."</p><p>"I never said that." Alex said pulling away. "Kara, no matter what I said I am so happy you are okay. I never believed you were gone and when Lex told us what really happened I put everything into trying to find you and-"</p><p>"Lex?" Kara asked.</p><p>"His final joke. He waited long enough that you would have moved on before telling us that he had actually transported you." Alex said. "Why are you looking so surprised?"</p><p>"I am surprised he survived you. I heard the threats you were throwing his way." Kara said.</p><p>"After the explosion I lost it and very nearly killed him. Brainy and many of the DEO pulled me off and he survived." Alex said. "Then after a few years he told us how it was a set up and that he had transported you to the furthest part of the galaxy. He went on about how great he was and how stupid we were for not knowing. And then started describing all the hardships you were probably going through. And I nearly killed him again. But even after he told us you were alive, as time went on I guess I started to give up. But I have always wanted you back."</p><p>"I've always wanted to be back." Kara said.</p><p>"I was so mean to you and yet you still saved me. That was you wasn't it?"</p><p>"I will always have your back." Kara said.</p><p>"I don't deserve you." Alex said hugging her tightly before pulling away and asking. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said. "Especially now I have my sister back. I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you too." Alex said. "So has mom. Who sent me with this." She added taking some food out of the bag. Food that lasted less than thirty seconds as Kara wolfed it down with super speed.</p><p>"Hungry?" Alex asked amused.</p><p>"Forgot how many calories my powers burn." Kara said.</p><p>"We should get back, mom really wants to see you."</p><p>"And I want to see her too, but I don't think should." Kara said. "I mean, I don't want to cause problems for your family. I can just stay here."</p><p>"Firstly, you are my family. Secondly, my kids are still giving me the cold shoulder for what I said to you. Thirdly, Kara is already yelling at me and I would really prefer for mom not to yell at me too. So please come back."</p><p>"But-" Kara started to argue.</p><p>"Please Kara. I know it is a terrible excuse, but what I said, how I acted, was in part down to how lost, how broken I've become. I need help, I need you."</p><p>"You're not broken." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>"I feel it." Alex confessed. "So will you come back?"</p><p>"What about your kids? I don't want to put them in danger." Kara said pulling back.</p><p>"They want to know their aunt." Alex said.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before releasing her hold. As Alex backed away Kara retreated a few steps and said.</p><p>"Oh, Alex?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You might want this back." Kara said picking up a helmet from the corner of the cave. "Sorry, I may have borrowed it to help hide my identity."</p><p>"How did you even know I needed help?"</p><p>"Super hearing. I heard the guy come and pick you up. That didn't sound like it would be for a good reason. So I followed you back to National City to see if you needed help."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said.</p><p>As they stepped out of the cave Alex's daughter, who had been patiently waiting, ran up to her aunt and hugged her tightly.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said, confused by the hug.</p><p>"Thank you for saving mom." The teenager said.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We're back." Alex called as she entered the house.</p><p>"Did you find her?" Eliza asked rushing to the hallway. As soon as she saw Kara she extended her arms and pulled her in for a teary hug. "I can't believe it. I have missed you so much."</p><p>"Me too." Kara said.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Eliza asked pulling away.</p><p>"That's a long story." Kara said, her expression making it clear she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>"The important thing is you are here now and you are safe." Eliza said before hugging her again. She then stepped back and carefully looked at her foster daughter taking in her thiner frame, the fine wrinkles, odd grey hairs and more disturbingly the worry and sadness burning in her eyes.</p><p>Seeing Eliza's concern Kara quickly said. "I'm okay. I am so happy to see you again. For years I never thought I would." She then stepped away and looked at the teenage boy. Unlike Kara who looked like Alex, the boy resembled Kelly.</p><p>"So you've met Kara already, and this is MJ." Alex said holding her son by his shoulder.</p><p>"Nice meeting you." Kara smiled.</p><p>"So is Supergirl coming back?" Alex's son asked as way of a greeting.</p><p>"No." The older Kara said shaking her head.</p><p>"No?" Alex asked surprised. Surprise that turned to disappointment when she realised that probably meant Kara wasn't staying.</p><p>"No." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"So you're not staying?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Right now I don't know what my plans are."</p><p>"And there is no need to decide them today." Eliza said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kids, why don't you lay the table?" Eliza suggested that evening.</p><p>"I'll do it." The older Kara said before a blur of motion that ended with a laid table.</p><p>"That is awesome." MJ said.</p><p>Seeing the look Alex was giving her Kara shrugged and said. "Sorry. It's kind of fun having powers again."</p><p>"You lost your powers?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Not exactly. I get my powers from the energy provided by the yellow sun. No yellow sun no powers." Kara explained.</p><p>"So you chose the wrong planet to live on?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"Something like that." Kara said.</p><p>"So you've not had powers for eighteen years?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"No." Her sister said.</p><p>"That must have been hard." Eliza said.</p><p>"It was at first, but I got used to it. I mean on Krypton I didn't have powers so it's not like it was all new." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"So what was it like, the other planet I mean?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Um, well if you are interested in what technologically advanced planets are like, Krypton is probably the best example I could talk about." Kara said skilfully avoiding talking about where she had been. "But at the end of the day regardless of technology all planets are pretty similar."</p><p>"Did mom make you say that to put me off becoming a planetary explorer?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Uh, no." Kara said confused. "Wait is that a real job on Earth?"</p><p>"No." Alex said.</p><p>"Not yet." MJ clarified as Alex poured drinks for everyone.</p><p>Noticing Alex had only poured wine for her and Eliza while Alex's glass just had juice, Kara looked at her sister confused.</p><p>Shaking her head, indicating she didn't want to discuss it, Kara took the hint and asked.</p><p>"Is that chocolate pecan pie?"</p><p>"Of course." Eliza smiled.</p><p>"Best pie in the galaxy." Kara grinned.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So what happened to you?" Alex asked when it was just her and her sister sitting on a couch late that evening.</p><p>"Right now that isn't important." Kara said. "I think you need to talk a lot more than I do."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Kelly." Kara said simply. "Kara said you blamed yourself."</p><p>"Kara talked about what happened?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Just that there was an accident and you still blame yourself."</p><p>"Kind of hard not to." Alex said after a pause. "I was meant to go to Kara's soccer game. Only something came up at work and I ducked out. Kel was ticked and didn't want Kara to not have support so switched her schedule to go and watch. I planned to duck out early and at least catch the end, but there was a lockdo- That doesn't matter. What matters is I got a phone call to say there had been a car accident. By the time I got to the hospital Kelly was gone and Kara was in surgery."</p><p>"Kara was in the crash?" The older Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes. Her leg was mangled. For a while it was touch and go. Fortunately Lena's nanotech has come on a long way since you were last on Earth and they could save her and her leg. But for four days we didn't know if she'd make it. And even after she did wake up, it was a long recovery. And it didn't help that she started to blame herself."</p><p>"So you took on the guilt as your own?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The guilt always should have been with me. If I hadn't prioritised work it wouldn't have happened."</p><p>"Or you would have died instead." The older Kara argued.</p><p>"It's not just that." Alex said. "Since you left smart cars really took off. You can only buy new cars if they are self drive ones. Kelly's car was one of the self drive ones."</p><p>"Did it malfunction?"</p><p>"Apparently." Alex said.</p><p>"But you don't believe it?"</p><p>"I have pissed off a lot of people. What if it was hit?"</p><p>"Did you find any evidence of that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. But that doesn't mean it didn't happen. Besides I was so focused on Kara I didn't investigate properly."</p><p>"It could have just been an accident." Kara said.</p><p>"I wish that were the case, but I can't believe that." Alex said. Pausing for a moment before continuing. "I was so lost after Kelly died. I tried to be strong, I mean I had to be strong for the kids and mom has been a rock. But I feel like such a failure." She said as tears started to fall.</p><p>"You are not a failure." Kara said wrapping her arms wound her sister and holding her tightly. "Your kids are great."</p><p>"It was my fault." Alex sobbed. "If I hadn't have been working she wouldn't have been in that car. Kara wouldn't have been in that car and Kara wouldn't hate me."</p><p>"She doesn't hate you. She's worried about you." Kara assured her.</p><p>"You've known her for like two minutes." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"And I can see so much of you in her. Bad news is it took you like twenty years to grow out of your rebellious teenage phase."</p><p>"You are such a brat." Alex said as she hugged Kara tighter. "I have missed you so much."</p><p>"Me too." Kara replied. "You're right I haven't known Kara long, but it is obvious that she loves you." She said said holding Alex who continued to cry.</p><p>When Alex had finally stopped crying Kara asked.</p><p>"So what has happened round here? I mean neither of the kids seemed to bat an eyelid over the fact I was an alien."</p><p>"Well there are a few of them on Earth now and plenty of metas." Alex said. "Although how they figured out you were Supergirl I don't know."</p><p>"That was Kara. Apparently it was really obvious from photos and timings." Kara explained.</p><p>"Really?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Well Karas are normally pretty intelligent." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Why didn't she say anything?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Perhaps because you don't tell her things?" Kara suggested. Seeing Alex's expression she said. "Her words not mine."</p><p>"I'm trying to protect them."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I sense a but." Alex said.</p><p>"You hated not being told things. It's probably the same for them." Kara said. But not wanting to tread on toes she quickly changed subjects and asked. "Kara was a great name for her though. How did you end up having kids?"</p><p>"After you died, or we thought you died, Kelly and I decided it was time we started to live our lives. Actually that's not true, I went completely off the rails and grew far too dependent on alcohol. But Kelly helped me through it, and then we decided to start I family. So I gave up alcohol and I gave up work, we chose a donor and nine months later Kara was born. We always planned on having two, but after Kara, Kel felt left out or like maybe Kara didn't feel connected to her. It turns out shrinks are both paranoid and good at over self diagnosing." Alex said a faint smile crossing her lips and she recalled the memory. "So for MJ she carried. Which is probably why MJ is more methodical."</p><p>"And Kara is more intuitive." Kara jumped in.</p><p>"She is far too much like me. I think mom finds it really funny."</p><p>"I bet. So why MJ?"</p><p>"The name?" Alex asked. As Kara nodded she explained. "Marcus after Kelly's dad and Jeremiah after dad. Originally we just called him Marcus, but Kara couldn't say it properly, but she could MJ and it kind of stuck."</p><p>"How old are they?" Kara asked.</p><p>"MJ is fourteen and Kara is sixteen going on thirty."</p><p>"I noticed that." Kara said. "Well like I said they seem like good kids."</p><p>"They are. I don't know what I'd do without them." Alex said before the two fell silent for a moment until Kara asked, her tone hopeful.</p><p>"Have you heard anything from J'onn?"</p><p>"J'onn? No. Not recently. He was hit hard by your apparent death. After Kara was born he started to come and see us more. But then Lex confessed. As soon as Lex confessed what he had done J'onn took off to find you. I started working at the DEO again, hoping to find some lead. Every so often we receive a radio burst, but the last one was a couple of years ago." Alex said before asking. "Where exactly have you been?"</p><p>"Nowhere exciting." Kara said. "Like I said, that can wait. I'm worried about you."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"No you're not. And whatever is eating away at you is more than what happened to Kelly." Kara said. "I mean being pulled all the way back to National City when you are on vacation. What's going on?"</p><p>"After Kelly died I planned on resigning from the DEO." Alex said. "But something happened, I can't talk about it, but I knew I would be protecting the kids better by staying at the DEO and fighting what was happening. But even though I rarely go out into the field I can't avoid it completely. Like yesterday. Those days really make me question my decision. If it weren't for you I would be dead and they would be without both their parents."</p><p>"Alex, you said it yourself, by staying at the DEO you are protecting them. They'll understand,"</p><p>"I doubt it. Everyday I just seem to drive them further away, especially Kara. I'm sure they hate me."</p><p>"I don't hate you." Alex's eldest said from the doorway.</p><p>"What are you doing up?" Alex said wiping the tears from her face before turning and seeing both her children.</p><p>"We were worried about you." MJ said.</p><p>"I'll give you some space." Kara said standing just before she was replaced on the couch by the two teenagers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said walking out on the porch the following morning where Kara was sitting wearing an older sweater.</p><p>"Eliza." Kara smiled as she looked over at her foster mother as she placed a small object back in her pocket.</p><p>"Here." Eliza said handing Kara a cup.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara smiled.</p><p>"You're up early."</p><p>"My body clock isn't too sure where it is." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"You okay?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara smiled.</p><p>"You were looking like you were waiting for something." Eliza said before explaining. "Just now you were looking out like you were waiting for something."</p><p>"Just lost in thought." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know what happened and I know you aren't ready to talk about it. But when you are, I am right here." Eliza said.</p><p>"I know." Kara nodded. When she didn't say anything else Eliza knew better than to push and instead asked.</p><p>"So how long are you staying for?"</p><p>"Awhile. If that's okay?"</p><p>"Of course it is. This will always be your home." Eliza replied.</p><p>"I can't remember the last time I had a Christmas in Midvale." Kara mused.</p><p>"It has been a very long time." Eliza said hugging her again before Kara suddenly tensed and pulled away.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Eliza asked concerned.</p><p>"It's Christmas and I haven't got presents for anyone."</p><p>"You being here is more than any of us could have asked for." Eliza smiled.</p><p>"Pretty sure the kids will disagree. I should go buy them something." She said standing before stopping and sitting down again commenting. "Only I can't as I don't have any money, or anything in fact."</p><p>"Kara stop worrying about, well everything." Eliza said. "We'll figure out together, I mean this isn't first time we have been through this. At least this time you have an Earth identity. And if you want to get the kids something I'll give you the money."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said. "Any idea what they'd actually want? I mean what was in when I was a kid is probably not in now."</p><p>"That's probably a good guess. I'll help you with ideas." Eliza said. "But first, let's get some food in you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey kids." Kara greeted as she entered the kitchen with Eliza.</p><p>"Hey." They replied while eating.</p><p>"Where's your mother?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Still asleep." MJ explained.</p><p>"I'll take her up some coffee." Eliza said as Kara sat at the table and started on the pancakes.</p><p>As Kara sat eating her breakfast she became acutely aware of two pairs of teenage eyes watching her.</p><p>"What?" She asked looking up from her food.</p><p>"What were they like?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Who?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Our moms." MJ said.</p><p>"Um, they were both kind and brave and both were kinda stubborn. Alex was, still is, my hero." Kara said.</p><p>"But you have superpowers." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"So?" The older Kara asked. "Having powers doesn't make you a hero."</p><p>"It sure helps though." MJ said. "So did mom get into a lot of trouble when she was a teenager?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Like what?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure your mom will want me telling those stories."</p><p>"Good guess." Alex said entering the kitchen with Eliza.</p><p>"We'll get it out of her." The younger Kara said.</p><p>"Told you she was just like you." The older Kara smiled at Alex who decided a change of subject was for the best.</p><p>"So what do you want to do today?"</p><p>"Can we see your ship?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Pretty sure I wasn't talking to you." Alex said looking at her son, before looking back at her sister. "Any plans?"</p><p>"I think I might go shopping." Kara said.</p><p>"Do you even have a computer?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No, but I don't need one." Kara replied confused.</p><p>"Then how will you go shopping?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"By walking into a shop."</p><p>"What century are you from?" MJ asked.</p><p>"MJ." Alex chastised.</p><p>"What? She came here in a spaceship, she should be way more with it than, 'walking into a shop'. Seriously though, where is your space ship?"</p><p>"That makes it sound better than it is." Kara said.</p><p>"So you do have one." He said. "And it is a ship that travelled through space hence space ship." MJ argued. "So where is it and when can I see it?"</p><p>"MJ, give your aunt some space." Alex said sternly.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Weren't you meant to be on your best behaviour so you would get an advance on your allowance?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He doesn't need it." The younger Kara said. "He got another job."</p><p>"MJ we have talked about this." Alex said. "You are meant to be concentrating on your school work."</p><p>"I can do both. You were the one who said it was important to understand the value of money."</p><p>"Don't you need parental permission for a paper round?" Kara asked.</p><p>"A what?" Both kids said.</p><p>"They don't exist anymore." Alex explained. "Everything is digital."</p><p>"And has been for like forever." MJ said.</p><p>"MJ!" Alex chastised.</p><p>"I'm going." He said leaving the room followed by his sister.</p><p>"Sorry." Alex said.</p><p>"It's fine." The older Kara said. "I guess I have a lot to catch up on."</p><p>"You'll be surprised how much hasn't changed in eighteen years." Alex replied. "But there's no rush."</p><p>"How's Kal?" Kara asked causing Alex and Eliza to share an awkward glance. "What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Several years ago there was an attack on Earth. Superman won, kind of, but he was gravely injured. He was in a coma for awhile." Alex explained. "After he woke up he wasn't the same. He gave up being Superman. Officially Superman is still in a coma. Clark just became Clark."</p><p>"But I am sure he, Lois and boys would love to see you." Eliza added.</p><p>"Sure. But not yet." Kara said seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Eliza asked as she joined Alex on the beach that evening.</p><p>"No. She's hiding something. And it's my fault. If I hadn't lost it when she first arrived she would have told us."</p><p>"Kara can be just as stubborn as you. She'll talk when she is ready."</p><p>"But you agree she is hiding something?"</p><p>"Yes." Eliza said.</p><p>"I keep imagining what it could be and I-"</p><p>"Alex you are bound to jump straight to worse case scenario."</p><p>"How can I not? She was gone for eighteen years." Alex said. "How do I make it up to her? How do I make her know she can talk?"</p><p>"I know she knows she can talk to us." Eliza said. "She just isn't ready. Just like you."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked looking at her mother.</p><p>"The panic attacks." Eliza said.</p><p>"How do you even know about those?" Alex asked, not even bothering to deny it.</p><p>"I'm your mother, I know how not okay you are." Eliza said. "And Kara, your Kara, saw you."</p><p>"She did?" Alex asked looking defeated. "When?"</p><p>"A couple of weeks ago. She's worried about you."</p><p>"Why am I so weak?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You are anything but weak." Eliza assured her. "But you are stubborn, we all want to help, but you shut us out."</p><p>"Right now it is Kara that needs help."</p><p>"You know your sister better than anyone, do you really think she wants to add to your pain by sharing hers?" Eliza asked. "The way to get Kara to open up is for her to see you are okay. And that means being honest with yourself." She added wrapping an arm round her. "For now Kara is here and safe. Don't think about what may have happened. Just wait for Kara to talk."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kara asked when Eliza came into the lounge late that evening.</p><p>"No, I was having trouble sleeping anyway." She said sitting next to Kara.</p><p>"I can't talk about it." Kara said sensing Eliza was about to ask lots of questions.</p><p>"That's fine." Eliza said pulling her into her arms. "No talking, just hugging." She added.</p><p>For a moment Eliza silently held her foster daughter until she felt Kara tremble with tears.</p><p>Not knowing how to help she added. "Whatever it is we will help you." She then fell silent and let Kara cry her heart out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" The younger Kara asked her aunt the following morning when she saw her standing confused in the kitchen.</p><p>"I was going to make breakfast, but couldn't figure out how to use the oven. This is has more controls than the ship I came here in."</p><p>"It makes it easier. Kind of." The teenager said. "What are you trying to cook?"</p><p>"Umm. To be honest I got as far as looking at the oven. I'll just have cereal. That's probably safer for everyone."</p><p>"Okay. You need help with the coffee maker?" The teenager asked pointing to small device.</p><p>"That's the coffee maker?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'll make you one." The teenager said taking pity on her aunt.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Does coffee actually work on you?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"No. I just like it." The older Kara said before asking. "So how are you getting on with everything?"</p><p>"Everything?" The teenager asked as she took a cup out of a cupboard.</p><p>"You've been through a lot." The older Kara said. "And you mentioned you argue with Alex a lot."</p><p>"Three years ago we were a normal family. Well obviously we weren't, but who actually has a normal family? We were as abnormal as every other family out there. Then there was the accident and everything changed. And I don't just mean there being less of us. Mom changed. I get that she is lonely and scared, but she's different. She's secretive, she works all the time and no matter what I do I feel like I am letting her down."</p><p>"Firstly, I am sure that's not true." Kara said. "Secondly everything your mom does is to protect you and keep you safe."</p><p>"Maybe, but it cuts her off from us."</p><p>"Have you told her that?"</p><p>"Tried and failed. It resulted in a lecture." The teenager said passing the coffee to her aunt.</p><p>"Well Alex got loads of those growing up, she probably wants to pass on the knowledge." Kara smiled. "Seriously though, Alex has always been so strong. After Jeremiah died, well went missing, we all ended up depending on Alex.. It put her under so much pressure, I think she just wants to avoid putting you or MJ in that position."</p><p>"But she doesn't have to do it alone. We can help. We want to help."</p><p>"I know. But your mom is kind of stubborn." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Maybe you could help change her?" The teenager suggested hopefully.</p><p>"I think you are underestimating her stubbornness." Kara smiled. "But while I am here I will do all I can."</p><p>"Thank you." The teenager said hugging her aunt.</p><p>"Everything okay?" The subject of their conversation asked walking into the kitchen with Eliza.</p><p>"No." The older Kara said as her namesake released her and went back to the coffee maker. "When did kitchen appliances become so complex?"</p><p>"You have been on Earth for, what, three days and you are only noticing that now?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Well apparently I don't need to use them, my favourite niece is well trained." Kara said. "Thank you for the coffee. I'm going to grab a shower." She added as she left the kitchen, avoiding looking at her foster mother.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where's Kara?" Eliza asked a few hours later.</p><p>"Which one?" Alex question.</p><p>"I meant your sister, but now you come to mention it the house is unusually quiet, so your one as well."</p><p>"The kids have gone into town. And Kara is asleep on the couch." Alex said. "Has she said anything yet?"</p><p>"No." Eliza said just as they heard whimpering from the lounge.</p><p>"Alex...no...I'm sorry." Kara cried in her sleep, only making Alex feel more guilty.</p><p>Moving so she stood behind the couch so would have some level of shield if Kara accidentally used her heat vision Alex tried to wake her sister.</p><p>Sitting up, tears running down her face, Kara looked round trying to figure out where she was. "Alex?" She called out still half asleep.</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said moving to her side and hugging her. "You're safe. I'm right here."</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked seemingly waking up.</p><p>"I'm right here." Alex repeated. "You were having a nightmare."</p><p>"Sorry." Kara apologised.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. I think I'm going to get some air." Kara said leaving the house leaving Alex feeling helpless and guilty.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara sat on the beach she stared at the small object in her hand, feeling her hope slip away. She was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice asking.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Hey guys." The older Kara asked looking round to see her niece and nephew.</p><p>"Is it a key to your spaceship?" MJ asked hopefully.</p><p>"No." The older Kara said putting the object back in her pocket. "You seem rather obsessed with my ship."</p><p>"Well yeah." MJ said. "Do you want to show it to me?"</p><p>"I think we should get back to the house. It is probably lunch time." Kara said standing.</p><p>"You are good at dodging questions." Her niece pointed out.</p><p>"I learned from your mom." Kara replied. "Where have you guys been?"</p><p>"Just into town." MJ shrugged.</p><p>"Any more details to go with that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Both kids said.</p><p>"Now who is dodging?" The older Kara said.</p><p>"Outright denial isn't dodging." Her niece pointed out.</p><p>"I stand corrected." Kara said as they reached the house.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Alex greeted as they entered the house.</p><p>"Shouldn't we be?" MJ asked confused.</p><p>"Not sure she was talking to us." The younger Kara said. "We'll leave you to it." She added leading MJ out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Well?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara assured her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for what I said when you got here." Alex said. "I didn't mean it, and I want you to know that I-"</p><p>"Alex-" Kara cut in only to be interrupted by her niece shouting through.</p><p>"Mom."</p><p>"Please don't shout." Alex called back.</p><p>"An even older car than yours has just driven up." Her daughter said coming into the room.</p><p>Suddenly the older Kara ran out of the house in blur confusing everyone.</p><p>Seeing the two people walk up the drive Kara ran down the drive, barely acknowledging the man and instead heading straight to the girl who she engulfed in a teary hug.</p><p>"J'onn?" Alex asked stepping out of the house and seeing her former mentor and friend.</p><p>"Alex." He smiled before hugging her.</p><p>"Who is that?" Alex asked nodding at the girl with Kara.</p><p>"Let's give them some space, I'll tell you inside." He said before hugging Eliza.</p><p>As J'onn entered the lounge Alex explained.</p><p>"These are my children Kara and MJ."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." J'onn smiled. "I think you were two the last time I saw you." He commented to Kara as MJ asked.</p><p>"You're the Martian?"</p><p>"Yes." J'onn confirmed.</p><p>"And you can shape shift?"</p><p>"I can." He confirmed.</p><p>"Can you-" MJ started only for Alex to say.</p><p>"Let's leave the interrogation." She then looked at J'onn and asked. "Who was that and where have you been?"</p><p>"I thought we were stopping the interrogation." The younger Kara muttered.</p><p>Smiling at the teenager J'onn looked back at Alex and explained. "As you know I left to search for Kara. It took a long time, but eventually I found her on a small planet far from, well, everywhere. She was in trouble and needed time to sort things out."</p><p>"Cryptic much?" The teenage Kara said causing Alex to stare at her.</p><p>"I don't know much and even if I did the story is Kara's to tell. But the important thing is she asked me to take Alex." J'onn said.</p><p>"You are taking mom?" MJ asked looking upset.</p><p>"No." J'onn shook his head. "Alex, her daughter."</p><p>"Man you guys are unoriginal when it comes to names." The younger Kara muttered.</p><p>"That is her daughter?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"She is." J'onn confirmed. "We agreed to meet at Midvale. I took Alex and came here as fast as we could, but my ship was obviously slower than Kara's."</p><p>"Your ship?" MJ asked.</p><p>"My car." J'onn explained.</p><p>"That's a space ship?" MJ asked.</p><p>"It is." J'onn said.</p><p>"Can I see?"</p><p>"Sure." J'onn smiled as Alex said.</p><p>"Later."</p><p>"How old is she?" MJ asked.</p><p>"In Earth years, I'd say fourteen." J'onn said.</p><p>"As in closer to thirteen or fifteen?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Just assume you are still the runt." His sister said as Eliza asked J'onn.</p><p>"And the father?"</p><p>"I don't know. When I found them it was just Kara and Alex, and on the journey over Alex didn't talk about any one apart from Kara."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have missed you so much." Kara said in Kryptonian as she hugged her daughter.</p><p>"Me too." The girl said.</p><p>"I'm sorry I sent you away, but I wanted you to be safe." Kara said not releasing her hold.</p><p>"I thought I'd never see you again." The girl said tears running down her face.</p><p>"No matter what happens, I will always come and find you." Kara assured her.</p><p>"Were you hurt?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara assured her.</p><p>"But he-"</p><p>"Alex, I promise you I am ok, especially now you are here."</p><p>"You won't leave me again?" The girl asked.</p><p>"I never want to be away from you again." Kara said squeezing her tightly. After what felt like minutes Kara finally released her vice like grip on her daughter and pulled away slightly before promising. "Never again."</p><p>"So what now?" The girl asked.</p><p>"We are going to have to figure that out." Kara said. "But in the meantime do you want to meet your family?"</p><p>"You won't leave me again?" She asked once more.</p><p>"No." Kara said.</p><p>"Okay." The girl said gripping her mother's hand as Kara led them into the house.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As they stepped into the lounge the room fell silent and all eyes turned to them.</p><p>"This is my daughter, Alex." Kara said confirming what J'onn had told them.</p><p>"That is your aunt Alex, your grandmother Eliza and your cousins Kara and MJ." Kara explained looking at her daughter.</p><p>"Hey Sweetie." Eliza smiled causing the girl to cling tighter to her mother.</p><p>The older Alex then stepped forward and said something in Kryptonian.</p><p>"I didn't think your Kryptonian could get worse." Kara laughed.</p><p>"What do you mean?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"You just said you were a shoe lace."</p><p>"I did not." Alex shot back.</p><p>"You did." The younger Alex replied finally loosening her grip on her mother.</p><p>"Well that's not what I meant." The older Alex said.</p><p>"You should probably stick to English." Kara said.</p><p>"Is that okay?" The older Alex asked the younger one.</p><p>"Ieiu taught me." She said half reverting to Kryptonian as she looked back at her mother.</p><p>"Okay." Alex said looking at her namesake. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>As the girl nodded cautiously Eliza stepped back and grabbed something from the cupboard before approaching Kara's daughter.</p><p>"You must be hungry after your trip. Your mother used to love these." Eliza said holding out a plate of cookies.</p><p>Unsure the girl looked up at her mother. Nodding Kara said. "Go on, you'll like them."</p><p>"Thank you." She said taking a cookie.</p><p>"So, do you like have powers and stuff?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I don't know." The younger Alex shrugged.</p><p>"Don't worry, we can figure that out." MJ said enthusiastically. "Do you want us to show you around the house?"</p><p>In response the youngest teenager look at her mother, both fear and excitement in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said to her before adding something in a language the others didn't recognise.</p><p>Nodding the girl hugged Kara before stepping away from her and following her cousins out of the room.</p><p>After the children left the older Kara stepped up to J'onn and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered.</p><p>"You're welcome." He smiled. "I'm just glad you are okay." He then pulled away and asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I am now." Kara smiled at him.</p><p>As she stepped away from him she noticed Alex and Eliza starring at her.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What good would it have done? There was nothing you could do and you are dealing with so much." Kara said.</p><p>"You should have told us." Alex said as Eliza asked.</p><p>"Will anyone else be coming?"</p><p>"No. It's just us." Kara explained.</p><p>"What happened out there?" Alex asked. "What were you running from? Are you still in danger? Do you need help?"</p><p>"Alex, it's okay." Kara said.</p><p>"How is this okay?" Alex asked. "You sh-"</p><p>"Alex, Kara will talk when she is ready." Eliza said firmly. "Right now lets just focus on making Alex feel comfortable."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said before looking at Alex and saying. "But I promise you that you and your kids are not in danger."</p><p>"I will leave you to it." J'onn said. "Please say goodbye to Alex for me."</p><p>"You're not staying?" Eliza asked surprised.</p><p>"No. I have something I need to do. But I promise you I'll be back soon." He said before looking at Alex and asking. "Walk me out?"</p><p>"Sure." Alex said following him.</p><p>Once Alex and J'onn had left the room Eliza turned to Kara and pulled her into her arms but moments later the teenagers entered the room and Kara's daughter immediately worried about why her mother needed to be hugged.</p><p>"Ieiu?" She called.</p><p>"Hey." Kara said pulling away from her foster mother and facing her daughter.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Kara assured her as she pulled her into her arms again. "I'm just happy you are here."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As they reached his car J'onn turned to Alex and hugged her. "I'm sorry about Kelly."</p><p>"How did you know?" Alex asked pulling away.</p><p>"I'm a telepath and I can sense how much pain you are still in." He reminded her. "I am sorry I wasn't there for you."</p><p>"You were out searching for Kara. And you brought her home." Alex countered.</p><p>"That was more Kara than me." J'onn said. "There is so much I want to say, but right now there is something I have to do. I won't be gone long. When I am back we will talk properly." He added hugging her again. "In the mean time, hang in there."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"She okay?" The older Alex asked a few hours later when she saw her niece fast asleep, her head on her sister's lap.</p><p>"It's been a long journey for her." Kara said looking down at her daughter.</p><p>"I'm going to get some more food. Something tells me we'll need it." Eliza said before kissing Kara on the head. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Do you want a blanket?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"We're fine." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Shout if you need anything." Alex said leaving the lounge to give Kara and her niece some peace. As she entered the kitchen she saw both her children lying in wait.</p><p>"What?" She asked.</p><p>"What's going to happen now?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"What ab-"</p><p>"Guys, I don't have any answers right now. This is just as new to me as it is to you. All we can do is make them feel welcome."</p><p>"On that note, can you transfer us some money?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Don't you want us to show her round?" Kara countered.</p><p>"She will probably want to spend time with her mother." Alex guessed.</p><p>"Sure, to start with. But after that we could show her round. And if her appetite is anything like Aunt Kara's that's going to be expensive."</p><p>"Fine. But best behaviour, both of you." Alex warned as she transferred money to their accounts. Before she could issue any further demands or threats they heard a scream from the lounge. Hurrying through they saw Kara holding her daughter, who had just woken from a nightmare.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." The older Kara soothed. "It was just a dream, you're okay."</p><p>As her daughter started to calm she looked at Kara and spoke in a language none of the humans in the room recognised. Although no one, except Kara knew what she was saying, the impact of her words were obvious as Kara looked like she had been punched. Moments later the teenager ran from the room as Kara sat looking upset and stunned.</p><p>"I'll go." The teenage Kara said disappearing after her cousin, followed by MJ, as her mother sat on the couch next to the older Kara and hugged her.</p><p>"You okay?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"No. I am such a hypocrite." Kara said. "I need some air."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Want to talk about it?" The older Alex asked, joining her sister on the beach where she sat staring at a small object in her hand.</p><p>"Nothing to say. I am a terrible person and a horrible mother."</p><p>"I know for a fact that isn't true." Alex said. "You want to tell me what she said?"</p><p>"There's not really a direct translation, but the closest would be that I am a terrible person and I abandoned her."</p><p>"She didn't mean it."</p><p>"She did and she's right. I abandoned her. I should know better than anyone. For years I carried round so much anger towards my mother for putting me in that pod. But when it came down to it, I was no better." Kara said.</p><p>"You didn't throw her in a pod by herself, you entrusted her to J'onn knowing that he would bring her here. And knowing that no matter what happened we would look after her." Alex argued.</p><p>"I still abandoned her. You saw how angry she was with me."</p><p>"You both did what you thought was the best and only thing to protect your daughters." Alex said. "And she'll understand and accept that, just like you did."</p><p>"She didn't sound accepting."</p><p>"She's a teenager." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I know. But she doesn't normally lash out at me."</p><p>"Really?" Alex asked, her doubt obvious.</p><p>"No." Kara said shaking her head sadly.</p><p>"As someone who gets shouted at on a regular basis I promise you she will calm down and things will go back to what is normal for you." Alex said as Kara leaned against her. Seeing the object in her sister's hand Alex asked.</p><p>"What's that? You've been playing with it since you arrived."</p><p>"Alex made it for me a few years ago. When she wasn't with me it made me feel closer to her." Kara said staring at the object.</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"I was hoping it would provide inspiration on how to make things better."</p><p>"It's going to be okay." Alex said.</p><p>"What if it isn't?"</p><p>"It will." Alex said. "You are too stubborn to let it not be." She paused then asked. "Do you want to talk about why you separated?"</p><p>"No Not yet. I just want to fix things with her."</p><p>"You will."Alex said. "You want to go find her?"</p><p>"No, she's with Kara and MJ. Maybe she needs some time with people her own age."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex, wait up." The teenage Kara called at her cousin who was scrambling over some rocks.</p><p>Realising she was completely lost Alex stopped in frustration and sat down.</p><p>"You want to talk?" Kara asked. Seeing her cousin shake her head she asked. "Mind if I sit here?" Not getting a response she sat down as MJ skidded to a stop behind them.</p><p>Not saying anything Alex's two children sat and waited before noticing their cousin was transfixed with the ocean.</p><p>"Say something." MJ mouthed to his sister.</p><p>"What?" Kara mouthed back.</p><p>"I don't know. You're a girl." The comment earning an eyeroll from Kara just as Alex spoke.</p><p>"What if she realises it was a mistake and that she never should have come for me? Or what if she leaves?"</p><p>"Your mom isn't going anywhere." Kara assured her.</p><p>"She should. I was so mean."</p><p>"No you weren't."</p><p>"Do you speak Tharis?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Um no."</p><p>"Then you don't know how mean I was." Alex pointed out, her speech slightly broken as she focused on the pronunciation.</p><p>"We may not speak, um Tharis, but we could get the gist from your tone. And trust me you only reached a four on the scale." Kara said.</p><p>"What scale?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The brat scale. You have a long way to go before you reach the ten needed to be abandoned."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Kara has reached an eight at least twice, but mom keeps coming back for more abuse." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"You try to hurt her?" Alex asked looking appalled.</p><p>"No. Of course not. But sometimes I just get so angry and I can't help myself. I don't know why because I really love mom, but I can't control it. What I do know is your mom loves you and isn't going anywhere." Kara assured her.</p><p>"How do I make it up to her?" Alex asked.</p><p>"From what I've seen of your mom, probably a hug." Kara said. "But there is something we could do and it will teach you something about Earth too. Come with us."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Eliza walked into the house she heard laughing and shrieking coming from the kitchen. Confused she walked towards the room only to see absolute chaos. Looking round she saw all of her grandchildren and most of the kitchen covered in white powder, which she assumed was flour.</p><p>"What is going on?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Um." The teenage Kara said. "We were teaching Alex how to bake cookies….We'll clean it up. I promise."</p><p>"Okay. I'll leave you to it." Eliza said backing out of the room going off to find her daughters. Finally seeing them sitting on the beach she went out and joined them.</p><p>"Hey mom." Alex said seeing her mother approaching.</p><p>"You two okay?" She asked.</p><p>"Getting there." Alex said still hugging her sister.</p><p>"You fight with Kara again?"</p><p>"No. This time it was Kara and Alex." Alex said before adding. "These names are getting confusing."</p><p>"Well Alex seems okay." Eliza assured Kara. "All of the kids are getting on like a house on fire."</p><p>"I really hope you mean that metaphorically." Alex said.</p><p>"I do." Eliza assured them.</p><p>"I should go see her." Kara said.</p><p>"Why don't you give them a bit longer." Eliza said.</p><p>"Umm, okay." Kara said not sounding convinced.</p><p>"In the meantime have you two figured out where everyone is sleeping?"</p><p>"Alex and I can go in the den." Kara said.</p><p>"Just to be clear, which Alex?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Mine." Kara said. "If she is still talking to me."</p><p>"Why don't you two take our old room?" Alex said. "It will be more comfortable."</p><p>"The den is fine." Kara said. "It will be far more comfortable than many places we have stayed."</p><p>The comment causing Alex and Eliza to share concerned looks.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom, I'm sorry." The younger Alex as as her mother finally entered the house with the adult Alex and Eliza.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kara said as she hugged her before reverting to a language only she and her daughter spoke and started speaking. After several exchanges Kara kissed her daughter's head before noticing white powder in it.</p><p>"What's in your hair?" Kara asked in English.</p><p>"Flour."</p><p>"Flour?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"We baked you cookies."</p><p>"You did?" Kara asked knowing full well her daughter couldn't bake.</p><p>"Kara and MJ showed me how."</p><p>"You two can bake?" Kara asked the teenagers.</p><p>"And cook. It was that or dying or starvation." The younger Kara said as her namesake bit into the cookie.</p><p>"Wow, these are really good." The older Kara said before looking at her sister and asking. "Are you sure they are your kids?"</p><p>"You are such a brat." Alex replied lobbing a cushion at her sister.</p><p>"Don't we get into trouble for doing that?" MJ asked as his mother took one of the cookies.</p><p>"Yes you do. So don't do it." His mother said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you follow the same rules?" He pressed.</p><p>"Yes she should." Eliza said.</p><p>"We'll add it to the list." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"What list?" Her cousin asked.</p><p>"We call it the hypocrisy list." MJ explained. "It records all the times mom doesn't follow her own rules."</p><p>"We also have the grounded list and something tells me you two are going to be back on it real soon." Alex said to her children.</p><p>"Grounded? You can fly?" The younger Alex confused.</p><p>"No. It's an expression for when you can't leave the house." MJ said, not really helping his cousin understand what was going on.</p><p>"Before we get too lost in crime and punishment." Eliza started as she took out a box. "I have a present for Alex."</p><p>"Me?" Kara's daughter asked confused.</p><p>"I don't know how much you know about Christmas, but one of our traditions is everyone in this family gets their own Christmas Tree ornament."</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll teach you about." MJ offered seeing how lost Alex was looking.</p><p>"I got you one." Eliza went on handing her newest grandchild the box.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said still lost, but taking the box anyway.</p><p>As she unwrapped the gift and took out the ornament her mother looked over to Eliza and mouther her thanks.</p><p>"Thank you. It's really pretty." Alex said to Eliza, still not entirely sure what she was meant to do with it.</p><p>"You can put it anywhere on the tree you want." Kara explained.</p><p>"Where's yours?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"It's just here." Kara said pointing to her one. In response her daughter placed the new ornament on the branch next to it.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are we going to stay here?" Kara's daughter asked as she and Kara walked along the beach that evening.</p><p>"I don't know." Kara confessed. "Do you want to?"</p><p>"I get a say?"</p><p>"Of course you do."</p><p>"I haven't before." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry it's been so hard on you." Kara said. "But this time we can settle for good so your opinion is more important than anything."</p><p>"We don't have to hide?"</p><p>"Not any more." Kara said. "So we can stay or we can go."</p><p>"You would prefer to stay because your family is here?" The girl asked.</p><p>"Even though you don't know them, they are your family too." Kara said. "If we stay they will give us a home and love. But being here won't necessarily be easy. I mean neither of us are human. And if you develop powers you'll need to hide them."</p><p>"No matter where we go we will always be different." The girl said.</p><p>"I know. But we'll always have each other." Kara said. "We don't have to decide anything right now. Why don't you spend a few days learning about what the Earth is really like and then we'll take it from there."</p><p>"I don't want you to give up your home." The girl said.</p><p>"Where ever you are is my home." Kara said hugging her daughter. "I missed you so much."</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Her daughter said.</p><p>"Don't be. You were right, I should have come up with another option. But I wanted you to be safe and I knew J'onn would keep you safe. But seeing you go with him was the hardest thing I have ever done. I never want to do that again." She finally released her daughter and said. "It's getting late, we should get inside."</p><p>"Can we sit and watch the waves for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure." Kara smiled as she sat behind her daughter and wrapped her ams round her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the older Alex jogged back to the house following an early morning run she saw Kara's daughter sitting on the sand watching the waves.</p><p>"Hey Alex." She said running over to her. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Is it not okay to be here?" The girl asked looking worried.</p><p>"It's fine. I was just surprised to see you here. It's still early, I thought you'd be asleep."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." The girl said. "And I wanted to watch the waves. We didn't have a sea on our last planet."</p><p>"When your mom first came here she was obsessed with birds for the same reason." Alex said sitting down next to her niece before asking. "So what do you think about the Earth?"</p><p>"This planet is strange." The girl said. "You have stories about encouraging a stranger to break into homes, through leaving cookies and milk."</p><p>"You're talking about Santa?" The older Alex guessed, wondering what her kids had been saying.</p><p>"Yes." The girl said. "He sounds nice, but he is called claws. Claws are weapons."</p><p>"It's not claws. It' s." Alex spelt out. "But Santa and presents are only a small part of Christmas. It's more about being a family."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be a family everyday?"</p><p>"Yes, but sometimes people forget that. Christmas is the time we can slow down and concentrate on family."</p><p>"By giving presents?" The teenager asked still thinking the whole concept was absurd.</p><p>"In part. But it is more about spending time together." Alex explained. "You didn't have anything like that on your last planet?"</p><p>"No. But we didn't need it. I mean Ieiu, sorry, mom, was always there for me." The teenager said.</p><p>"Well now you have us too."</p><p>"Mom always told me stories about you." The girl said.</p><p>"She did?"</p><p>"How you saved her and made her feel like she belonged."</p><p>"She saved me a lot more than I saved her." Alex said.</p><p>"She said it was hard on you and unfair to you when she came to Earth. Is that how Kara and MJ feel about me?"</p><p>"Where did that come from? Did they say something?" The older Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"No. they've been great. I just don't want to upset anyone."</p><p>"You won't." Alex said.</p><p>"But it was hard on you?" The teenager pressed.</p><p>"There were times I resented your mom, because she was so special. And I hate that I ever felt that way because there is no part of me that would ever not want your mom in my life."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara ran into the kitchen looking worried Alex's offspring both pointed out side as MJ said. "She's with mom on the beach."</p><p>"What are they doing?"</p><p>"Talking." MJ replied.</p><p>"About what?" Kara asked peering out of a window.</p><p>"Don't you have super hearing?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes, but I can't use it to spy on Alex."</p><p>"Which one?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Both." The older Kara said.</p><p>"You've never used your super hearing to listen to mom?" MJ asked, sounding doubtful.</p><p>"Not for a long time." Kara said.</p><p>"That wasn't actually a no." MJ said.</p><p>"So what are you two doing today?" Kara asked changing the subject.</p><p>"We thought we'd give Alex a tour of Midvale, if that's okay with you." The younger Kara said as the two Alexes entered the kitchen.</p><p>"What are you two hatching?" Alex asked suspiciously as her namesake hugged her mother.</p><p>"Nothing. We are just being nice cousins and offering to show Alex round." The younger Kara said.</p><p>"You are?" The older Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"They were." The older Kara confirmed before looking at her daughter and asking. "What do you say, do you want to go with them?"</p><p>"That's okay?" The teenager asked her cousins.</p><p>"Yes." The oldest cousin replied.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Before you go we got this for you." The older Alex said passing a box to her namesake. "Some clothes to help you fit in better."</p><p>"Where did you get those from?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Online shopping."</p><p>"But Alex only got here yesterday." Kara continued.</p><p>"So? Most places now do delivery within 4 hours including overnight by drone."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Told you you didn't need to walk into a shop." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"How did you know her size?" Kara asked ignoring her nephew.</p><p>"There's an app." Alex shrugged.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You think they are okay?" Kara asked Alex later that morning.</p><p>"It's Midvale, how much trouble could they get into?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Have you forgotten our childhoods?" Kara asked.</p><p>"True." Alex said. "But they will be fine."</p><p>"Perhaps we can use this quiet time to talk." Eliza said. "Are you going to tell us where you've been? Or at least what your plans are?"</p><p>"I don't know what my plans are yet." Kara said, ignoring the first question altogether. "I have to do what is right for Alex."</p><p>"I know that Sweetie, but if you don't tell us what you are running from we can't help you." Eliza pressed.</p><p>"I'm not running." Kara said.</p><p>"J'onn said you asked him to take Alex for her safety." Alex stated.</p><p>"Yes, but things have changed." Kara said cryptically. "I promise you it is okay. But right now my only worry is making sure Alex is okay. It is the first time she'll have had any chance of stability, I don't want to screw it up."</p><p>"We'll do everything we can to help." Eliza said.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said.</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't stay." Alex said surprising her sister. "Don't get me wrong, I want you to stay. But Earth isn't the place you remember and it is not as safe as it used to be. Maybe you would be safer not being here."</p><p>"What's going on?" Kara asked concerned.</p><p>"Nothing. I just want you to be happy. And I guess I'm trying to say I would understand if you left." She paused again and took Kara's hand. "But, and I know I am being selfish, I want you to stay. I've really missed my sister."</p><p>"I've missed you both so much." Kara said. "And I want to stay, but Alex has to agree."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Your mom came here in a ship right?" MJ asked as the three teenagers walked along the road.</p><p>"I guess." Alex said.</p><p>"So it might be round here somewhere." He said.</p><p>"MJ really wants to see a space ship." Kara said.</p><p>"So do you." MJ pointed out. "So why don't we look for it?"</p><p>"How do you know it is here?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We don't. That's why we are looking." MJ said. "We thought we would start in the woods."</p><p>"Couldn't you just ask Ie- I mean mom?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She dodged the question." MJ said.</p><p>"What if she was just a passenger? The ship would have left already." Alex argued.</p><p>"When we asked her it sounded like she had a ship." MJ said.</p><p>"She didn't have one before." Alex countered, for the first time wondering how her mother had got to Earth.</p><p>"We'll show you round, you can ask any questions you want, and if we happen to stumble across the ship we'll explore." Kara suggested. "In the meantime why don't you tell us more about yourself?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"What your last planet was like?" MJ suggested.</p><p>"It was dark and crowded."</p><p>"Leaving your friends must have been hard." Kara said.</p><p>"I didn't really have friends. I mean we moved so much there was not much point." She said causing her cousins to look at each other. "And then-" She said before loosing her footing and slipping down the slope.</p><p>"Alex!" Kara called scrambling down the incline after her cousin ignoring the pain in her leg.</p><p>"You are so dead." MJ said to his sister as he followed suit.</p><p>"Alex!" Kara called coming to a stop be her cousin's side. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said. "It didn't hurt at all. Are rocks on Earth softer?"</p><p>"Maybe you have powers here?" Kara suggested rubbing the leg she had damaged in the crash years earlier.</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"Your mom does right? Why don't you try something?" Kara suggested.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Burn a hole in the tree." MJ suggested.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I don't know, stare at it?"</p><p>"It's not working." Alex said after a moment.</p><p>"What about crushing this rock?" Kara suggested passing a rock to her cousin.</p><p>Taking the rock Alex stared at it before closing her hands round it and squeezing.</p><p>As the rock turned to powder MJ commented. "That's awesome."</p><p>"What if I do that by mistake?" Alex asked, worried by what she had just done.</p><p>"Well try not to." Kara said as she got to her feet, grimacing as pain shot through her leg.</p><p>"That's not exactly reassuring." Alex complained before saying. "You are in pain."</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said.</p><p>"Is that your bad leg?" MJ asked worried.</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"Mom is going to freak out if you've hurt it again." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"Which is why she doesn't need to find out." Kara said.</p><p>"You know she will figure it out." MJ said.</p><p>"Should we go back?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." Kara said. "If mom is going to ground me I may as well enjoy my last few hours of freedom. Besides, if we give it an hour it will probably be okay. While we rest why don't you tell us more?" She suggested to Alex. "Like what is that word you keep using...Ie or ieu?"</p><p>"Ieiu?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes." Kara agreed.</p><p>"It's Kryptonian for mother." Alex explained.</p><p>"How many languages do you speak?"</p><p>"Properly four, including human. Or is it Earth or Earthlish?"</p><p>"English." Kara corrected.</p><p>"Do you think you can teach us a language?" MJ asked.</p><p>"You want to learn a language you will never speak?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We'd speak it with you." Kara pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where have you been and what have you done?" When Alex saw the three muddy teenagers return.</p><p>"Just exploring." MJ said looking innocent.</p><p>"What happened?" Alex asked before noticing her daughter walking with a slight limp. "Kara?"</p><p>"I slipped. I'm okay."</p><p>"You are limping." Alex said. "Your leg?" When the teenage Kara nodded she said. "Let's get you upstairs and have a look at it."</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Now." Alex said firmly.</p><p>"What's going on?" The older Kara asked entering the kitchen.</p><p>"Kara's leg is hurting." MJ explained.</p><p>"I thought Alex said Kara's leg was fixed?" The Kryptonian Kara said to Eliza.</p><p>"It is." Eliza said. "But the technology is still new and sometimes it struggles to keep up with her. At the moment Kara is still growing and the nanotech sometimes lags behind. So if she overuses it it will hurt. A bit of rest allows the nanotech to catch up. She'll be fine."</p><p>"And you two?" Kara asked looking at her daughter and nephew.</p><p>"We're fine." MJ said as her daughter nodded without making eye contact.</p><p>Misinterpreting the lack of eye contact Kara drew her daughter in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"There's no swelling and it isn't warm." Alex said as she looked at her daughter's leg. "Rest it tonight and it should be okay."</p><p>"Are you going to make me stay in bed from now on?"</p><p>"Let's just see if it is feeling better tomorrow." Alex said. "But I need you to be honest with me."</p><p>"But if I say it hurts you don't let me do anything." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or your brother." Alex said hugging her.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara assured her as she returned the hug.</p><p>"I know. But I am still going to worry." Alex said pulling away. "So rest up. I'll bring you your dinner later."</p><p>"Hey." The older Kara said. "Eliza thought you might want these." She said holding out a bottle of pills.</p><p>"Thanks." Her niece said miserably.</p><p>"Everything okay?" The older Kara asked picking up on how subdued her niece seemed.</p><p>"She just needs to keep weight off it for a while." Alex explained.</p><p>"So I am stuck up here." The teenager said miserably.</p><p>"I could carry you downstairs, then you wouldn't actually be using your leg." Kara offered.</p><p>"Seriously?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What?" Her sister questioned.</p><p>"She is already perfectly capable of finding loopholes, you don't need to assist her with that."</p><p>"So I can't go down?" The teenage Kara asked hopefully.</p><p>"Go." Alex said. "But you do not move from the couch."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's my fault." The younger Alex said miserably to her aunt as Kara placed her namesake on the couch.</p><p>"What do you mean?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"I fell and she came to get me. That's when she hurt her leg."</p><p>"That doesn't make it your fault." Alex said before asking. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>When the teenager nodded, Alex turned her attention to her son and asked. "What about you?"</p><p>"Also fine." MJ said. Sensing he was hiding something she looked at him for a few seconds. But when he didn't say anything else she said. "Go keep your sister company."</p><p>"And how are you doing?" Eliza asked moving over to her eldest daughter.</p><p>"Me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes you."</p><p>"Well I didn't ground her for life, so I'd say I was making progress." Alex said. "I know I am being irrational and over protective, but every time she hurts her leg it takes me back to the accident."</p><p>"I know. But you are doing great." Eliza said hugging her as the Kryptonian Kara entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Just having a minor freak out." Alex said pulling away from her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is your leg?" Eliza asked her eldest granddaughter the next morning.</p><p>"It's fine. Good as new." The teenager said before looking at her mother and asking. "So can I go out with MJ and Alex today?"</p><p>"How much pain are you in?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A two." Kara confessed.</p><p>"Take these." Alex said passing her some pain killers. "Then you can go for four hours maximum. No running. No jumping. And if it gets worse you come straight back." Alex said.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"You aren't arguing for more?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd let me leave the house at all so I'm good with four hours." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What do you think they are up to?" The adult Alex asked a couple of hours later.</p><p>"The kids?" Kara guessed.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Exploring Midvale."</p><p>"There is not much to explore." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But it is all new to Alex and I'm guessing she keeps stopping to watch the waves."</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said. "But I am sure they are up to something."</p><p>"Don't be so paranoid." Eliza said.</p><p>"If that was me when I was sixteen what would you be thinking?" Alex countered.</p><p>"You had a worse track record." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"I was not that bad." Alex protested.</p><p>"That's not how I remember it." Kara said.</p><p>"Whose side are you on?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We are talking about history, there are no sides." Kara countered.</p><p>"The only reason I have such a bad reputation is because I always took the blame for what you did."</p><p>"Really? You are blaming your sister?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"This is what I am talking about." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"My leg is fine." Alex's daughter said as the teenagers returned to the house a few hours later.</p><p>"Hello to you too." Alex replied.</p><p>"You weren't going to ask?" The teenager countered.</p><p>"Well yes, but I wasn't going to lead with that. I take it you avoided trouble." Alex said.</p><p>"It's Midvale? What trouble is there?" MJ asked.</p><p>"There was a murder." The younger Alex said.</p><p>"Yeah right." MJ countered.</p><p>"Ie-, Mom and Aunt Alex helped solve it when they were kids."</p><p>"Really?" The younger Kara asked. When her cousin nodded confirmation Kara looked at her mother who said.</p><p>"Told you Midvale was exciting. Anyway go wash up it's going to start soon."</p><p>"What is?" MJ asked before the younger Kara figured it out and said.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What's wrong?" The younger Alex asked.</p><p>"Can't we miss it?" MJ asked his mother.</p><p>"No." His mother said.</p><p>"If we stay we will give a running commentary on inept business skills." Kara said.</p><p>"Fine you two can skip it." Alex (the older) conceded.</p><p>"What about me?" Her namesake asked, no idea what her cousins were getting out of, but trusting their judgement.</p><p>"Something tells me your mom will want you to watch it."</p><p>"Sorry. You are on your own." Her older cousin said. "We'll see you later."</p><p>"You aren't watching it with us?" The older Kara said as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"No." Alex's kids said in unison as they left.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked looking shocked.</p><p>"They are uneducated heathens." Alex said reaching into the cupboard before suddenly stopping and asking.</p><p>"Is popcorn okay?" Alex asked Kara.</p><p>"Yes. Alex has far less issues than I did." Kara assured her.</p><p>"What's going on?" The younger Alex asked completely lost.</p><p>"A Christmas tradition. Every year we sit together and watch the best Christmas movie of all time." Kara explained, leaving her daughter none the wiser.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the film went on, Alex, not really understanding why all three adults were so enthusiastic about it, noticed her mother was crying. Alarmed she wriggled out of Kara's hug and asked. "What's wrong."</p><p>"Nothing." Kara said.</p><p>"You're crying."</p><p>"Happy tears." Kara assured her as she hugged her confused daughter again.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I don't get it." The teenage Alex complained to her cousins that evening. "All three of them cried while watching it."</p><p>"And they do it every year." The teenage Kara added.</p><p>"Well they are all weird." MJ said.</p><p>"This whole Christmas thing is weird." Alex complained.</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Kara said. "We are going to play some frisbee on the beach, want to come with us?"</p><p>"Frisbee?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"It's a game where you throw and catch this….We'll show you." MJ said. "And it will be a great way to learn to control your powers."</p><p>"Not so loud." Kara warned.</p><p>"How will we see?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It's glow in the dark." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Which part of rest did she take to mean play frisbee?" Alex muttered as she watched the kids play on the beach.</p><p>"She really does take after you." Kara smiled.</p><p>"It's not funny." Alex complained.</p><p>"It kind of is." Kara said unsympathetically.</p><p>"She can't push her leg too hard."</p><p>"And she knows that." Kara said calmly. "The last thing she wants is to be stuck in bed for weeks." She added as Eliza joined them holding cups of hot chocolate.</p><p>"It's nice to see them getting on so well." Eliza smiled handing over the cups.</p><p>"Yes it is." Kara agreed before noticing Alex was frowning. "Why do you look worried?"</p><p>"Because they are up to something." Alex said.</p><p>"They're playing frisbee." Kara countered.</p><p>"I don't mean right now." Alex said. "But I know my kids and they are hiding something."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. You could use your super hearing and figure it out."</p><p>"I am not spying on your kids."</p><p>"So now you have principles?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I always had principles."</p><p>"You spied on me the whole time." Alex countered.</p><p>"Kids." Eliza cut in.</p><p>"Sorry." They both muttered.</p><p>"Right now all the children are getting on well. Appreciate it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Merry Christmas." MJ greeted as he entered the lounge the next morning.</p><p>"MJ?" Alex asked confused as she and Kara woke.</p><p>"You stayed up all night watching movies?" Alex's eldest asked as she entered the room and saw her mother and aunt sprawled on the couch, the TV on in the background.</p><p>"Christmas tradition." Alex said.</p><p>"You are setting a really bad example for us." MJ said moments before Eliza walked in.</p><p>"Mery Christmas. Wait did you two stay up all night?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"What kind of example for the children is that?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Wow, two generations of disapproval." Kara said standing and noticing her daughter wasn't there.</p><p>"She's still asleep. She's in mom's bed." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"I wish I was." Alex grumbled as she tried to shake off her weariness as her sister went to check on the younger Alex.</p><p>"You've only got yourself to blame." Eliza said unsympathetically as her children sat down next to her on the couch.</p><p>"No, pretty sure I have Kara to blame." Alex said.</p><p>"How is this my fault?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"I meant your aunt." Alex corrected.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Ieiu?" Alex asked opening her eyes as Kara stepped into her old childhood room.</p><p>"Hey." Kara smiled. "You okay?" She asked moving over to the bed.</p><p>"Yeah. Is it time to get up?"</p><p>"Everyone else is up. It's not like you to sleep so late. You sleep okay last night?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked sitting next to her.</p><p>"I had a nightmare and then you weren't there. I thought you'd left-"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kara said hugging her. "I promise I am not leaving you. I was just downstairs with Alex."</p><p>"I know, I came to find you."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Kara asked pulling away.</p><p>"You looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to interrupt."</p><p>"You could have joined us." Kara said. "How did you end up in here?"</p><p>"Kara saw me come upstairs and figured I couldn't sleep. She said I might sleep better in here."</p><p>"Did you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes." Her daughter confirmed before pulling away from her mother and saying. "I'm glad we came here."</p><p>"So am I." Kara said as she stood. "Come on, lets go downstairs."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara sat next to her daughter on the couch, Alex's children started to pass round presents.</p><p>Moving over to her cousin the younger Kara passed the younger Alex several boxes.</p><p>"For me?" The teenager asked confused.</p><p>"That's what the label says." The older Alex pointed out.</p><p>"You guys didn't need to do this." Kara said.</p><p>"We wanted to." Alex said sitting on her other side and hugging her, as Kara's daughter opened the presents.</p><p>"Besides I have fourteen years of not spoiling my granddaughter to make up for." Eliza said as her other grandchildren opened their presents faster than Kara normally eats food.</p><p>"Are you sure they don't have powers? That is impressively fast unwrapping." Kara commented to her sister.</p><p>"Just natural talent." Alex replied as her kids stood up, grabbed their stash of gifts, before walking to the stairs. On their way the teenage Kara stopped by the teenage Alex and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet before following MJ upstairs.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Alex asked.</p><p>"To play the new game." MJ said.</p><p>"What about breakfast?"</p><p>"We've got candy canes." Her daughter pointed out as all three children disappeared.</p><p>"That's not actually-" Alex started before realising her kids had already made it upstairs.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said looking from her sister to her foster mother.</p><p>"You don't have to thank us." Eliza said hugging her. "We are just so happy to have you back with us."</p><p>"I'm happy to be back." Kara said. "I never thought I'd have another Christmas here."</p><p>"You are home now, that's all thats matters." Eliza said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are there more people coming?" MJ asked when the teenagers finally came down for lunch and saw the feast on the table.</p><p>"No." His mother said. "We are just making sure your aunt's super appetite is catered for."</p><p>"It's not my fault I burn so many calories." The adult Kara said before asking. "What have you three been up to?"</p><p>"Just playing some games." MJ shrugged. "Alex is annoyingly good at HFZ."</p><p>"At what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"It's the latest computer game." Her sister said. "It's mostly harmless."</p><p>"Mostly?" The adult Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"It's fine." Alex said. "Kara and MJ play it all the time."</p><p>"And they don't like It's a Wonderful Life." The older Kara countered.</p><p>"That just shows we have taste." Her niece chipped in as she sat at the table.</p><p>"Sometimes it is just best not to talk to them." The adult Alex said as she carried the final dishes from the kitchen.</p><p>"Did you make that?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"No. Mom did." The adult Alex replied. "You don't have to look so relieved." She added, she then saw her niece was also looking relieved. "I get those two looking relieved by the fact I didn't cook, but why do you look so happy?"</p><p>"Mom has told me all about your…." She paused trying to think of the right word.</p><p>"Inept cooking?" MJ suggested.</p><p>"Terrible cooking?" The teenage Kara added.</p><p>"Yes." The teenage Alex agreed.</p><p>"Did she?" The adult Alex asked looking at her sister who tried to look innocent.</p><p>"We should start before the food gets cold." Eliza interrupted. "But before we do, I just want to say that to have both my daughters and all my grandchildren here is more than I could have ever hoped. And is the best present I could have asked for."</p><p>"To family." The adult Alex said raising her glass.</p><p>"Family." The others also toasted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing her youngest granddaughter sitting on the porch by herself the next morning Eliza approached the girl and sat down next to her.</p><p>"Morning Sweetie. Have you had breakfast yet?"</p><p>"Yes thank you."</p><p>"Where are your cousins?"</p><p>"They went into town with Aunt Alex." The teenager explained.</p><p>"You didn't want to go with them?"</p><p>"No. I didn't want to be a … a fifth tyre."</p><p>"I think you mean fifth wheel." Eliza corrected kindly.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Your English is far better than your mother's was when she got here." Eliza assured her.</p><p>"Mom taught me and then J'onn spoke it on the way over. It was a long journey."</p><p>"Well the practice has paid off." Eliza smiled. "If you are bored why don't you go have a look in the attic?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"There are lots of boxes of your mom's things up there. I thought you might like to look at them."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Eliza said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Five months not knowing if her mom was okay would have been hard though." The younger Kara said from the front seat as Alex drove her and MJ into town.</p><p>"Five months?" Alex asked.</p><p>"That's how long Alex was with J'onn." Kara explained.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Alex told us."</p><p>"She did?"</p><p>"Aunt Kara told her she could tell us anything she wanted, but she shouldn't tell anyone outside the family." MJ explained.</p><p>"And she's been talking?" Their mother asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did she say what they were doing?"</p><p>"Yes. But it was what she said about you that was more interesting." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"What did she say about me?"</p><p>"That you have done a lot to protect Kara like, disobeying the President and having your memories wiped." The teenage Kara said before going in for the kill and added. "She also said you nearly failed Calculus and you had gone to jail for drink driving."</p><p>"Well I think maybe your cousin talks too much." Alex said.</p><p>"That wasn't a denial." MJ said.</p><p>"No it wasn't." Alex sighed.</p><p>"You're a criminal?" MJ asked shocked.</p><p>"No. Not exactly. J'onn got me out before there were charges." Alex said as she pulled into the parking space. She then applied the brake and turned to face her both her children.</p><p>"Look, when I went to college I was convinced I had to be the best at everything and the pressure got to me. I started partying hard and doing stupid things. J'onn stopped me and helped turn my life around. If you think I am harsh on you, that's because I know how easy it is to screw up." She said before getting out of the car.</p><p>"Is that why you gave up drinking?" Her daughter asked as they walked to the diner.</p><p>"No. That happened a long time after that." Alex said opening the door.</p><p>"What's going to happen to Aunt Kara and Alex?" Her daughter asked as they sat down.</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said. "They need to decide if they want to stay."</p><p>"But if they do will they stay here?" MJ asked. "Or will they come to National City?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Have you invited them to stay with us?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not? I mean you want them to right?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I do. But it will be hard for you guys." Alex said.</p><p>"And fun." MJ added.</p><p>"It won't be easy, especially at school." Alex warned.</p><p>"Kara's my sister, I have already suffered social suicide." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"My friends, and everyone else in 9th Grade, well any grade, are terrified of you."</p><p>"Well those guys shouldn't have been picking on you." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"Kids." Alex said cutting off a brewing argument. "Are you really saying you wouldn't mind if they lived with us for a bit?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." MJ said causing Alex to look at her eldest who said.</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"I'm proud of both of you." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where is everyone?" Kara asked when she entered the kitchen a little later.</p><p>"Alex has taken her kids into town and your Alex is in the attic." Eliza said.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"I thought she might like to look through your old things."</p><p>"My old things?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"After you...after we thought you'd died, we didn't want to throw anything. So we put as much as we could in the attic. I thought Alex might want to see it." She then asked. "Coffee?"</p><p>"Actually I think I will check on Alex first."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey." Kara said entering the attic.</p><p>"Mom." Alex replied as she looked through a box.</p><p>"Found anything interesting?" Kara asked moving over to her daughter and kissing her head.</p><p>"You painted?" Alex asked handing Kara a picture.</p><p>"I used to. It helped keep some of my memories of Krypton alive."</p><p>"I've never seen you paint."</p><p>"I guess I stopped. I think that was because spending time with you was more fun." Kara said before seeing her diary in another box. Reaching over she picked up the book as her daughter asked.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"My old diary."</p><p>"Diary?" Alex asked not understanding the english word.</p><p>"Somewhere I used to write down my thoughts. Kind of like a Kerig." Kara explained translating the word.</p><p>"Can I see it?"</p><p>"Some day. But not today." Kara said holding onto the diary.</p><p>"What are you hiding?"</p><p>"Nothing. It's just what I wrote in here was never meant to be read."</p><p>"Then why write it down?"</p><p>"To help me think more clearly." Kara explained as Alex passed her a photo and asked.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"That was Streaky, a cat. When I first came to Earth I really struggled to control my powers and struggled to fit in. Streaky was a stray like me. I used to feed him and learn to control my strength."</p><p>"Can I get a Streaky?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not right now." Kara said. "We need somewhere to live first."</p><p>"Can I keep some of this?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Sure." Kara smiled. "I'll see you downstairs."</p><p>"She okay?" Eliza asked as Kara entered the kitchen.</p><p>"She's fine. I can't believe how much you kept."</p><p>"It felt wrong throwing it." Eliza said before hugging her. "I still can't believe you are back and that you have a daughter."</p><p>"Sometimes I find that hard to believe as well." Kara confessed.</p><p>"How are you doing really?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said. As Eliza stared at her. "I mean I wasn't. But I am now."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I don't know what to do."</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"If we stay, how do I even go about faking papers and what about school? Where would we live and what job could I do? I know this should be easy by now, but it seems so much harder here than anywhere else. I guess it's true too much knowledge is a dangerous thing."</p><p>"How many times have you done this?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"A few." Kara confessed. "It wasn't safe to stay in one place."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Now it's okay. It's the first time I have thought about setting down roots since I left Earth and I really don't want to screw it up."</p><p>"How many planets have you lived on?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I don't know exactly. Around twelve probably."</p><p>"That must have been hard." Eliza said.</p><p>"Harder on Alex."</p><p>"She seems happy and smart." Eliza assured her. "Just like you." She then paused and asked. "Why didn't you come back before now?"</p><p>"I ended up a long, long way from Earth." Kara said. "I started to try to make my way back, but then I figured you might all do better without me."</p><p>"That could never be the case." Eliza said. "So why now?"</p><p>"When J'onn found me I was in trouble. I was terrified Alex was going to get hurt. So I asked J'onn to take her. Here was the only place I thought she'd be safe." Kara explained. Knowing Kara wasn't ready to share anymore details Eliza said.</p><p>"No matter what you decide you will both always have a home here."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara smiled as the front door opened and Alex's family entered.</p><p>"Here you go." Alex said handing Kara a box of crullers.</p><p>"My favourite." Kara grinned taking one of them.</p><p>"Where's Alex?" MJ asked.</p><p>"In the attic." Kara said as she took another from the box.</p><p>"Not saving any for your daughter?" Alex asked bemused as her kids left the kitchen.</p><p>"They're bad for her." Kara shrugged. "How was breakfast?"</p><p>"Good." Alex said. "Apart from learning that your daughter is a snitch."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"She's been sharing lots of stories about me. Stories you told her."</p><p>"Ohh." Kara said taking another cruller. "In her defence your kids are really good at extracting information."</p><p>"So what other stories should I expect to hear my children use against me?"</p><p>"It's probably a long list." Kara confessed. "I guess I talked about you a lot. And in hindsight may have included things your kids could use against you. But in my defence I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She added as she took another crueller. Seeing the look Alex was giving her she asked. "What? I'm hungry."</p><p>"So we were talking about Kara's plans." Eliza cut in.</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Still figuring that out." Kara said.</p><p>"We have to go back to National City soon." Alex said. "Why don't you come with us?"</p><p>"If we do that we could be putting you and your family at risk." Kara said. "I mean if people figure out who I am it will cause problems."</p><p>"You are family and like it or not we are already at risk because of my job." Alex countered. "Besides where else would you go?"</p><p>"I don't know. But now we have transport maybe we could go to Argo."</p><p>"Where you will have no powers and be defenceless. On Earth you will strong and so will Alex." The adult Alex countered.</p><p>"Maybe not." Kara said. "She's only half Kryptonian."</p><p>"And the other half?" Eliza probed.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure." Kara said. After sitting in silence for awhile she added. "After the explosion I woke up having been transported somewhere. I had no idea where I was and to start with I just waited, I thought you'd come for me." She started. The statement immediately causing Alex to feel guilty. "But then I realised you probably didn't even know I was alive and I had to figure out a way back to Earth myself. So slowly I made it from planet to planet. But then I was attacked. I got free and ran, but I found out there was a bounty hunter after me."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked shocked. "Why?"</p><p>"That's not important. The point is I had to lay low. I got a ride to a complete backwater of a planet, a place called Thirsk. It was a place where everyone kept to themselves and even when you talked to people and made friends you never discussed your past. After a few months I thought I was safe there, I had a job and was making a life for myself when I met Fel. We worked together for a while, but I kept my distance as I didn't want to risk me or him. But after awhile we started talking and that turned to flirting and then love, maybe. I mean maybe it wasn't, but I agreed to a date and that led to other things. I hadn't felt like that for so long." Kara said pausing. "But the next day he didn't show for work. I went to look for him only to find that he had been killed in a robbery. Or at least that is what they said. I feared the bounty hunter had caught up with me so I grabbed my bag and stowed away on a ship to another planet and another life. Only three months into that life I figured out I was pregnant. Apart from the fact he is Alex's father, a great guy and dead, I don't know anything about Fel"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex said hugging her.</p><p>"It wasn't all bad. I mean I got Alex. But I have never given her the life she deserves."</p><p>"I'm sure that isn't true. No matter where you have been you will have given her a loving home. But if you want her to have stability and family it sounds like you should stay here or come back to the city with us."</p><p>"Do you remember what it was like for you when I was thrust into you life?" Kara asked. "And how badly you took it? Don't you think your kids might react as badly as you?"</p><p>"We won't." Two voices said in unison from the doorway.</p><p>"Have you been listening, again?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It sounded like our opinion was important." MJ said.</p><p>"So what do you think?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"I'll need to talk to Alex." The older Kara said.</p><p>"I want to go with them." Another voice said stepping into the room.</p><p>"We'll help her with her studies." The younger Kara added.</p><p>"We are already helping with her powers." MJ added earning a kick from his sister.</p><p>"Powers?" The older Kara asked before looking at her daughter and asked. "What powers?"</p><p>"We'll give you two some space." The older Alex said ushering her two children out of the room, quickly followed by Eliza.</p><p>"Powers?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Just a couple." The teenage Alex said avoiding eye contact. "I mean it is not like I can fly."</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"The day Kara hurt her leg. I fell and it didn't hurt. Kara and MJ thought I might have powers so we tested different things out." Alex confessed, still avoiding looking at her mother. When Kara didn't say anything she finally raised her head and asked. "Are you mad at me?"</p><p>"For not telling me, yes." Kara said.</p><p>"I didn't want you to worry."</p><p>"Why would I worry?"</p><p>"You worry about everything." Her daughter pointed out.</p><p>"That is because I love you so much." Kara said. "But I could help you with your powers. I've been through what you are going through."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I know that you want to be independent and you think that sometimes I am a little overprotective, but I remember how hard it was for me when I first got here and had powers. I broke the noses of four boys and broke three toes of a dance partner."</p><p>"What did they do to deserve that?"</p><p>"Nothing, it was just me not being able to control my powers."</p><p>"You broke four noses by accident and you still think you are a good person to teach me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Hey, I learnt from my mistakes." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How much trouble are we in?" The younger Kara asked when Alex had led them to another room.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Technically, it wasn't our secret to tell." MJ tried.</p><p>"Nice try, but seeing Alex seems to have inherited her mother's inability to keep a secret, I think she must have had encouragement from you." Alex said. "And before you say anything, that same inability to keep a secret is likely to be working against you now. So no lies."</p><p>"We were doing everything we could to make her feel like she belonged." Her daughter argued. "Like you asked."</p><p>"I did not ask you to lie. And what you did was dangerous. Until Alex has control of her powers they could injure you." The adult Alex pointed out.</p><p>"So you want us to ignore her? Lock her in a cell somewhere?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Really, that's what it sounded like." Kara said.</p><p>"Why can't you two argue with each other like normal kids, rather than gang up on me the whole time?" Alex complained.</p><p>"More fun this way." Kara said as MJ nodded his agreement.</p><p>"No more secrets." Alex said, too tired to argue further. "Speaking of secrets what exactly are you three doing when you go on long walks?"</p><p>"Walking." Kara put forward.</p><p>"Don't get smart." Alex said turning her attention to MJ and staring until he cracked.</p><p>"Trying to find the ship." He sighed.</p><p>"What ship?"</p><p>"The ship that brought Aunt Kara here." MJ said.</p><p>"I hate to tell you this, but it isn't in Midvale." Kara explained as she entered the room with her daughter.</p><p>"Well where is? And when can we see it?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Are you planning on leaving the Earth?" MJ's mother asked. "You seem really obsessed with the ship."</p><p>"I just want to see a spaceship." He said.</p><p>"It's a long way away." Kara said.</p><p>"So that's a no?" MJ asked sounding disappointed.</p><p>"That's a no." Kara confirmed. "But right now we need to talk about Alex's powers. I appreciate everything you have done, but her powers could be dangerous, especially while she is getting used to them."</p><p>"Mom just gave us the same lecture." The younger Kara said. "But it's okay we trust Alex."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look after your mom." Eliza said as she hugged her oldest granddaughter goodbye.</p><p>"Like she'll let me." The teenager said. "But I'll try."</p><p>"I know you will." Eliza smiled before handing her a box. "Some food to keep you going, make sure you put it in the freezer when you get home."</p><p>"Okay." The teenage Kara said taking it to the car allowing Eliza to turn her attention to her newest granddaughter.</p><p>"Have fun in National City." Eliza said as she hugged her newest granddaughter, who awkwardly accepted the hug. "I'll be over to visit soon."</p><p>As she released the teenage Alex she turned her attention to her children.</p><p>Wrapping her arms round both daughters she said. "I am going to miss you."</p><p>"Me too." Kara said hugging her foster mother. "But I can visit anytime."</p><p>"Look after each other." She added before finally pulling away.</p><p>"Always." Alex smiled before turning and walking to the car.</p><p>"You want me to drive?" Kara offered.</p><p>"No. I love my children." Alex said.</p><p>"You could fly us." MJ said. "Or just me."</p><p>"I'm trying to keep my powers a secret." Kara reminded him as she moved to the back door.</p><p>"Don't you want the front?" Her niece asked.</p><p>"You go. I'm sure your leg will appreciate the extra space." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Is your leg hurting?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"No." Her daughter assured her as the older Kara got in the back with her daughter.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We're here." Alex said pulling the car onto a driveway.</p><p>"Wow." Kara said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's a house." Kara said.</p><p>"Where did you think we lived?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"I don't know. I guess I have always pictured you in that apartment."</p><p>"With two kids?" Alex asked. "And where did you think I was going to put you?"</p><p>"I don't know, I hadn't given it a lot of thought." Kara admitted.</p><p>"Clearly." Alex said getting out of the car.</p><p>As they entered the house Alex said. "There is a spare bedroom upstairs and the study has a sofa bed in it."</p><p>"I'll take the study." Kara said.</p><p>"I'll show you your room." Alex's daughter offerer Kara's daughter before the two disappeared upstairs.</p><p>"The study is just through here." Alex explained to her sister.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said taking a bag through. "So any house rules?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Alex said before reeling them off. As she spoke MJ said.</p><p>"Don't worry, no one really follows them. Except the no dating rule, that one mom followers religiously."</p><p>"But you and your sister don't?" Kara guessed as her daughter and niece came back downstairs.</p><p>"I can neither confirm or deny." MJ replied.</p><p>"Are you even listening?" Alex asked noticing her sister and MJ talking.</p><p>"Absolutely." Kara said.</p><p>"I know you are lying." Alex said.</p><p>"Just email them over." Kara countered.</p><p>"Fine." Alex said just as her sister's stomach growled causing her to add. "I'll order the pizza."</p><p>"And we'll chose the movie." The younger Kara added. "How about The Shining?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Her namesake said.</p><p>"Your aunt is a wimp." Alex explained.</p><p>"What is a wimp?" Kara's daughter asked.</p><p>"She is saying I'm a coward." Kara explained. "Whereas what she means is I have taste." She then looked at her sister and said. "Aren't there eighteen years worth of Disney films to catch up on?"</p><p>"No." Both of Alex's children said in unison.</p><p>"Looks like you have been outvoted. Finally." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked as she entered her daughter's room that night and saw that she was still awake.</p><p>"I guess." Alex said.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kara asked moving over to the bed.</p><p>"I just can't sleep."</p><p>"It is never easy to sleep in new places." Kara said.</p><p>"I miss the waves." Alex said.</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Kara assured her before kissing her head. "Try to get sleep."</p><p>"Will you stay here until I fall to sleep?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Of course." Kara said climbing into bed and hugging her daughter.</p><p>"Are we really going to stay here?" Alex asked suddenly feeling tired.</p><p>"That is up to you." Kara said.</p><p>"I love you." Alex said.</p><p>"Love you too." Kara replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You two are up early." Alex commented when she saw her kids sitting in the lounge the next morning.</p><p>"We have lots to do." MJ said.</p><p>"Like what?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"We were going to take Alex round the city. Show her all the best places." MJ said.</p><p>"That's great, but have you considered the fact that Alex might want to spend some time with her mom?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We could meet for lunch." Her daughter offered. "NooNan's at 1?"</p><p>"NooNan's is still going?" The older Kara asked as she entered the lounge.</p><p>"Like anything could ever shut down NooNan's." Alex said.</p><p>"It is good." Kara smiled as MJ asked.</p><p>"Can we take Alex round the city this morning?"</p><p>"Um, sure." Kara said as her daughter came down the stairs already wearing a coat, causing Kara to ask. "Why do I get the feeling I didn't have much choice over that?"</p><p>"We'll see you at 1." Alex's daughter said as she and MJ grabbed their coats before leaving with their cousin.</p><p>"Where are they going at 6:45?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"No idea." Alex said passing Kara a mug of coffee. "Probably best not to ask and instead focus on the fact that your daughter is invulnerable to most things."</p><p>"Both comforting and disturbing." Kara commented before sitting down next to Alex and asking. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It feels like the calm before the storm." Alex said.</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"You don't think everything is going a little too well? I mean the kids are getting on really well."</p><p>"Paranoid much?"</p><p>"We never got on that well in the first year. Let alone the first month." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"They are older than we were." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Glad to see your optimism hasn't been dented. And there is something else."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Don't get mad." Alex started.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said cautiously.</p><p>"Mom said you were stressing with everything that you would need to do if you stay on Earth. So I thought I could help and contacted Kara's and MJ's school. They have a place for Alex if you want it."</p><p>"Really?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's amazing."</p><p>"So you are not mad?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Why would I be mad?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"I didn't want you to feel like I was trying to take control."</p><p>"I have not had much help since I left Earth." Kara reminded her. "I will take all the help I can get. Thank you."</p><p>"Have you told Alex about what High School is like?"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"And she still wants to go?"</p><p>"She's lived in some pretty rough places. She is far more streetwise than I ever was." Kara said. "And MJ and Kara have told her they'll look after her."</p><p>"They have?"</p><p>"Why do you sound so suspicious? They are great kids."</p><p>"They are, but they normally need more encouragement to be helpful."</p><p>"Perhaps because you only trust them with mundane things." Kara said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Kara is a great kid. And way more mature than either of us were at that age and she really wants to help you, but you keep shooting her down."</p><p>"I don't want her shackled by responsibility. You know what it did to me."</p><p>"Then tell her that." Kara suggested.</p><p>"You know it isn't that simple." Alex said glancing at her watch. "I've got to go to work. Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. See you at lunch."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex walked towards NooNan's she became aware that she was being followed. Moving to a defensible position she turned and saw her mentor.</p><p>"Hello Alex." J'onn smiled.</p><p>"J'onn? You're back." Alex replied hugging him.</p><p>"I am but we need to talk." He said, his face serious.</p><p>"Sure." Alex said as J'onn led her to his car. "Is this about Kara?"</p><p>"No. The Earth." J'onn said as they both got in and shut the doors.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When I was travelling back here with Alex we stopped at several planets along the way for food and supplies. During some of the stops I started to here disturbing rumours about a threat to Earth. A threat that can not be underestimated. After I returned Alex to Kara I went to find out if those rumours were true. And they were." J'onn said solemnly.</p><p>"You are talking about Mongul." Alex guessed.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said. "It is the main reason I am still working at the DEO. In fact it is the only reason."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"A few years ago Mongul came to Earth, planing on enslaving the strong and killing the weak. We fought back. Superman led the charge and faced off against him. He won, well actually it was a draw. Mongul was extracted by his generals and disappeared for a couple of years before swearing revenge on Earth. And officially Superman has been in a coma ever since."</p><p>"And unofficially?"</p><p>"Clark woke up after a few months and he gave up the cape."</p><p>"Does Kara know about her cousin?"</p><p>"Yes, we told her before you arrived with Alex that he had been in a coma and given up the cape. At the time she was more concerned about Alex and she hasn't mentioned it since."</p><p>"What about Mongul? Does she now about the current threat?"</p><p>"No. It's not her fight at the moment. If I tell her she might make choices that aren't right for her."</p><p>"She'll find out eventually and knowing Kara she will be upset you hid it from her."</p><p>"I know. But this is for the best."</p><p>"Then what can I do to help?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"You remember your Justice Club?"</p><p>"Justice Club?" J'onn asked confused.</p><p>"With Barry, and you and Sarah."</p><p>"It was more of a league." J'onn smiled.</p><p>"Yeah that, we need it back."</p><p>"Back from where?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"Oblivion. It's disbanded."</p><p>"What happened to Barry and the others."</p><p>"They just gave up or disappeared."</p><p>"Brainy and Nia?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"They are searching for help off world. But I am not holding my breath. Earth has few allies and of those we do have I doubt anyone wants to take on Mongul."</p><p>"So what do you want me to do?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"Talk to Barry. Well first, find Barry."</p><p>"I'll do what I can." J'onn said.</p><p>"Thank you. But before that, I'm meeting Kara and the kids for lunch, why not join us?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"J'onn! You are back." Kara said happily when Alex and the Martian walked into NooNan's.</p><p>"Hello." He said hugging her. "Where are the kids?"</p><p>"On their way, I hope." Kara said.</p><p>"How is Alex settling in?"</p><p>"Good. I think. And thanks mainly to Kara and MJ." Kara explained.</p><p>"That's good to hear." He smiled as the topic of discussion entered the coffee shop with her cousins.</p><p>"J'onn!" The younger Alex said before rushing to him and hugging him.</p><p>"Hello Alex." He said returning the hug, looking slightly awkward. "How are you finding the city?"</p><p>"Strange." She said. "But Kara and MJ have been showing me the best places."</p><p>"And which are those?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"Just here and there." Her daughter said.</p><p>"Are you staying this time?" The older Kara asked J'onn, providing a distraction for her niece.</p><p>"I will be, but I have a few things to do out of the city."</p><p>"Like what?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I have been away along time. I have old friends I need to see." J'onn explained. "But I will be back soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi." The younger Kara called as she entered the house that evening.</p><p>"Hey." Her aunt smiled before noticing Kara was by herself. Seeing the frown the younger Kara said.</p><p>"Alex is with MJ. He has taken her to the Christmas Market. Don't worry it's safe."</p><p>"You didn't want to go?"</p><p>"I did, but my leg started hurting." The teenager confessed. "Although it is probably best if you don't tell mom."</p><p>"She is just worried about you." The older Kara said as her niece sat down next to her.</p><p>"I know. But if you tell her she'll freak out and get more stressed with everything. And because she doesn't talk to anyone about it she'll just get even more stressed and have another panic attack and-" She said before stopping and grimacing. "Can you pretend you didn't hear that?"</p><p>"She's having panic attacks?" The older Kara asked. "For how long?"</p><p>"I don't know. I only found out by accident." The teenager confessed. "And I don't think mom knows I know. I want to help, but whenever we talk we kind of end up fighting so I am pretty sure I am making it worse."</p><p>"I'll talk to her. Without mentioning this chat." Kara said. "She's going to be okay."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because we aren't going to let her be anything other than okay." Kara said hugging her niece.</p><p>"Thank you." The teenager said.</p><p>"Of course. But what about you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"None of this is easy on you."</p><p>"There's no point complaining, I mean that isn't going to change anything is it?"</p><p>"Might make you feel better." The adult Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Is that how you cope?"</p><p>"No." She admitted. "But last time I was on Earth I used a car as punch bag, that was pretty effective."</p><p>"Pretty sure mom would have a melt down if I started punching her car."</p><p>"Probably." The older Kara agreed before noticing the new digital picture being displayed in the frame.</p><p>"You ski?" She asked pointing to the picture.</p><p>"Used to. Not anymore, not with my leg."</p><p>"Sorry." The older Kara said feeling tactless.</p><p>"It's okay. I've got used to it."</p><p>"Nothing that happened that night was okay." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Did you ever stop missing it?" The teenager asked. "I mean Krypton and your family."</p><p>"No." The older Kara said. "But I remember after being on Earth for awhile there was a day when I didn't think about Krypton or my family for the entire day. That night when I went to bed I suddenly realised what I had done and I felt so guilty and started stressing that if I didn't think about it I would forget and then they would all be dead in my heart too. I lay in bed and cried my eyes out. Then your mom came in and told me it was all going to be okay."</p><p>"You believed her?"</p><p>"No. I may have told her to get lost and she couldn't possibly understand how I felt. But she was right. It did all work out okay."</p><p>"You were sent to the opposite side of the Galaxy and lived on the run for eighteen years." The teenager reminded her.</p><p>"But I had Alex and I made it back here." Kara countered.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here." Her niece said.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Thanks for listening. Some times I feel like there is no one I can talk to." The teenager confessed.</p><p>"Any time." The older Kara assured her. "But what about Lena?"</p><p>"She's always busy. Besides MJ seems to find it easy to talk to her, I don't want to use up time he needs."</p><p>"And James?"</p><p>"Uncle James? We don't see him much."</p><p>"Is he still pursuing politics?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me?"</p><p>"After the accident he and mom had a huge fight."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Mom going back to the DEO. He said some pretty harsh things to her and blamed her for everything."</p><p>"And Alex threw him out?" The older Kara guessed.</p><p>"No. She just kind of took it." She said before pausing and confessing. "But I didn't. They had the fight in here. I was in bed upstairs so I heard everything. Mom went out to pick up MJ and he came up to check on me. When he came up I defended mom, but I might have let rip. He left shortly afterwards and I haven't seen him since."</p><p>"Does your mom know what happened?"</p><p>"Not unless he told her. Sometimes I think that if he had stuck around he could have helped and mom wouldn't have done everything by herself and wouldn't' be having panic attacks now."</p><p>"Even if he had stayed your mom probably wouldn't have just accepted help. Her stubbornness gets in the way of common sense sometimes."</p><p>"I know." The teenager said.</p><p>"But together we can crack her." The adult Kara assured her as they heard the front door open and close.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Alex said entering the lounge.</p><p>"It's fine." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Aren't we two kids down?" Alex asked noticing the lack of teenagers.</p><p>"They'll be back soon, they stopped at the Christmas Market." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Why didn't you go?"</p><p>"Someone had to look after aunt Kara."</p><p>"I'll have you know I have almost cracked the coffee maker." The older Kara added.</p><p>"Any thoughts about dinner?" Alex asked.</p><p>"MJ and Alex probably won't want food, I think they were going to grab something at the market." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I can heat up one of the lasagnes Eliza sent us home with." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"You learned how to use the oven?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Please, ovens are for humans." Kara said. "Heat vision is so much better for heating."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked when she saw her daughter enter the study where she was sleeping that night. "You okay?"</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." The teenager said.</p><p>"It's okay." Kara said turning on the light. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." Her daughter confessed. "I had a nightmare. I wanted to check you were still here."</p><p>"Come here." Kara said beckoning her daughter over. "I'm not going anywhere." She added as she pulled her in for a hug. After a minute Kara added. "I'm sorry. I was so desperate for you to be safe, I didn't think about anything else. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."</p><p>"I know." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I love you so much." Kara said kissing her head.</p><p>"Can I sleep here tonight?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey." The adult Alex called as she came home the next evening.</p><p>"Hi." Her sister replied from the couch.</p><p>"Was everything okay this morning?" Alex asked. "I mean both you and Alex didn't make it for breakfast."</p><p>"Yeah, no, Alex didn't sleep very well last night." Kara said.</p><p>"Is that why you look so miserable?"</p><p>"In part. Although she seems okay now and has gone out with your two, which is good I guess."</p><p>"So what else is bothering you?" Alex asked sitting next to her sister.</p><p>"What am I meant to do?"</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"For work. I'm not even sure what some of these qualifications are." She said passing Alex the tablet that had job listings on the screen.</p><p>"Well I do know one job that is going in the city. You are uniquely qualified for it, although it would be a slight demotion." Alex said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>"I'd take anything." Kara said.</p><p>"Cat's assistant."</p><p>"Sorry what?"</p><p>"Cat Grant is back at the helm of CatCo."</p><p>"Shouldn't she have retired by now?"</p><p>"The last person to ask that, was a former assistant, who I think is still seeking help to overcome the trauma of Cat's response." Alex shrugged. "But you know you don't need to work just yet."</p><p>"I can't scrounge off you forever."</p><p>"I know. But you have more money than you think."</p><p>"I really don't. Unless you sold my spacecraft."</p><p>"I didn't. I don't even know where it is." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Then how do I have money?"</p><p>"After you disappeared I wouldn't accept you were gone. I was sure you would be back so I may have ring fenced your savings."</p><p>"I didn't really have any savings." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"You had a few. Enough to give to Lena's stockbroker guy and let him work his magic." She then took out her phone and loaded up an app. "This is yours."</p><p>"Inflation must have rocketed." Kara said looking at the number.</p><p>"Not as much as you might think." Alex said. "As I said there is no rush on work. Do what is right for you."</p><p>"What about what is right for you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Are you doing what is right for you? Because you seem really stressed."</p><p>"I am still trying to figure out being a single mother while working full time." Alex said. "Sometimes I just feel overwhelmed."</p><p>"You may be a single mother, but you are not alone." Kara reminded her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The right coffee and hot." Cat commented without looking up. "I assume a squadron of pigs will be flying through here any mo-" As she finally looked up and saw Kara she stopped speaking. After a moment she regained composure and said. "Kiera?"</p><p>"Ms Grant." Kara smiled at her.</p><p>"Where have you been?"</p><p>"It's a long, complicated and kind of boring story." Kara said.</p><p>"Hmmm." Cat said before asking. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"</p><p>"Sorry?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Sit down." Cat said.</p><p>"Oh, right. Thanks."</p><p>"So when is my girl coming back?"</p><p>"Your girl?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Supergirl."</p><p>"Why would Supergirl be back?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Do you want to keep playing this charade?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Charade?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I know who you really are."</p><p>"I thought you said we were never to discuss your mistaken assumption again?" Kara said.</p><p>"Don't play games. I'll admit your Martian body double did fool me for a bit. But not for long. What confuses me is why you are keeping this up, especially after your sister confirmed everything."</p><p>"Alex knows you know?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"She didn't mention it?" Cat guessed.</p><p>"No. I am pretty sure I would have remembered that." Kara said before looking at Cat and asking. "When? You never said."</p><p>"You clearly didn't want me to know. And after Myriad I owed you a great debt. If perceived ignorance was your price that was fine. So I repeat, when is Supergirl making an appearance?"</p><p>"Well it's complicated. Being Supergirl placed people I cared about in danger and I don't know if I can do that again. I'm scared of what I will loose. And I know I shouldn't be guided by fear. But right now I need to concentrate on the few, not the many."</p><p>"You have a family." Cat guessed.</p><p>"I've always had a family. But I do have a daughter now."</p><p>"Congratulations." Cat said. "And I see why you would be hesitant to return. But hiding in the shadows may not be the best way to protect her."</p><p>"I heard there were lots of heroes now." Kara said.</p><p>"Since you left, the country has become full of hapless heroes. The only real winners are insurance companies who make a fortune selling hero insurance and then never paying out on all the carnage the heroes cause."</p><p>"Hero insurance?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Fortunately for you, you stayed in front of the wave and no one held you accountable for all the Supergirl shaped holes in buildings. The new crop are less lucky." Cat explained before asking. "So why are you here?"</p><p>"I-" Kara started before seeing the time. "Shoot, I have to go. Thank you." She said rushing out of the office.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hero insurance?" Kara asked when she saw Alex.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"Heroes have to take out insurance?"</p><p>"It's an expensive business." Alex said.</p><p>"Didn't this happen in a movie?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Probably." Alex shrugged unsympathetically. "I thought you weren't coming back as Supergirl, so why does it matter?"</p><p>"I don't know. It just feels wrong."</p><p>"Wrong that someone pays for the damage caused by untrained vigilantes?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They're heroes."</p><p>"They have the option of working for the police or fire service or the DEO. If they do they are covered." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Still seems wrong." Kara complained before asking. "Why didn't you tell me Cat knew?"</p><p>"Knew?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"That I am Supergirl."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"She told me."</p><p>"You saw her?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"Yes, that is how I know about hero insurance. Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I didn't think you'd actually see her. I mean I was joking about being her assistant." Alex said.</p><p>"That wasn't why I went to see her. Anything else I should know?"</p><p>"No." Alex said, although the answer sounded like a question.</p><p>"Then where are the kids?"</p><p>"Gone out for a study session."</p><p>"They can't do that here?"</p><p>"The hot chocolate is better in NooNan's." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"So I am surplus to requirements." Kara said.</p><p>"Welcome to my world." Alex said. "If it weren't for my wallet I doubt they would spend anytime with me."</p><p>"You okay? You look tired."</p><p>"Work is just...it doesn't matter. It's fine."</p><p>"It doesn't sound fine." Kara pressed.</p><p>"There's just lots happening. It is nothing for you to worry about." Alex assured her as the doorbell rang.</p><p>"Is it true?" Lena asked when Alex opened the door.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said stepping to one side and letting Lena into the house.</p><p>"Hi." Kara greeted from a few feet away.</p><p>"You're alive." Lena said to Kara before hugging her.</p><p>"I am." Kara smiled into the hug.</p><p>"I am so sorry for what Lex did." Lena said.</p><p>"That's not your fault." Kara replied.</p><p>"Where have you been? When did you get back? Are you staying?" Lena pressed.</p><p>"It's complicated." Kara said just as Alex's phone buzzed.</p><p>"I've got to go." Alex said.</p><p>"Where?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Work. I'll be back soon." Alex explained as she left.</p><p>"I can't believe you are actually here. After Lex confessed what he did we worked so hard to find out where you were sent, but there was no way to reverse engineer it. I am so sorry."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Kara assured her. "But thank you for trying. Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Do you still work with the DEO?" Kara asked Lena.</p><p>"Occasionally. Why?" Lena replied, surprised by the question.</p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p>"Is what?"</p><p>"Whatever Alex is stressing about."</p><p>"She hasn't told you?" Lena asked surprised.</p><p>"No. So how bad is it?"</p><p>"Bad." Lena sighed.</p><p>"Is it something I can help with?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know." Lena said as the door opened and the teenagers walked in.</p><p>"Aunt Lena!" The younger Kara said before hugging her.</p><p>"Hello Kara." She smiled before noticing an extra teenager.</p><p>"This is my daughter Alex." Kara explained.</p><p>"Alex, this is Lena." Kara explained to her daughter.</p><p>"Nice meeting you." Lena said before asking. "So now there are two Karas and two Alexes?"</p><p>"Yes. I suggested they got renamed, or numbered them, but I was outvoted." MJ replied. He then looked around and asked. "Where's mom?"</p><p>"You really have to ask?" His sister shot back.</p><p>"Guess not." He replied dejectedly.</p><p>"She'll be back soon." Kara said.</p><p>"Well seeing we are unsupervised why don't we do something fun?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Like what?" MJ asked.</p><p>"You ask too many questions." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"So there is no plan?" MJ guessed.</p><p>"I have missed these exchanges." Lena said before noticing the books they were carrying. "Why are you studying? School hasn't started yet."</p><p>"We are helping Alex get up to speed." The younger Kara explained.</p><p>"Is it hard?" Lena asked Kara's daughter.</p><p>"No. Boring. I already know four languages, why do I have to learn another?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Firstly, your english needs a lot of work." Kara said patiently. "Secondly the other three languages you speak aren't going to help on Earth."</p><p>"So you taught me the wrong things?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You're right. I was clearly too easy on you before, so from now on I will make sure you work much harder." Kara shot back earning an eyeroll form her daughter. She then softened her tone and asked. "You want to help people right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"To do that you need to be able to communicate with them."</p><p>"Fine, I will keep working." She said before leaving the room with her cousins.</p><p>"Your negotiation skills have got better." Lena commented.</p><p>"Something tells me they won't be enough, at least for long." Kara countered.</p><p>"How old is she?"</p><p>"Fourteen." Kara said.</p><p>"Then yes, you will probably need to up your game." Lena smiled.</p><p>"How about you? Do you have a family?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Lena said. "I, or my name, or my insane family, deters most people. Those it doesn't is normally because they have an ulterior motive."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kara said.</p><p>"It's fine. Besides Alex, Kara and MJ have made me feel like family and the best part is when Kara and MJ get difficult I can just hand them back."</p><p>"Alex told me how you were there for her after Kelly. Thank you."</p><p>"Well, nothing I did felt enough, but I am glad I could help." Lena said. "But what about you? Where have you been? Why are you back now? Are you staying? Actually why not meet for lunch tomorrow and tell me everything?"</p><p>"Do you have time? I mean I thought you were meant to be on a trip in Europe."</p><p>"That didn't seem important after Alex told me you were back." Lena said. "So I flew back and for the next few weeks at least I will be in the city."</p><p>"Is that okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm still the boss, so it is not like I can be fired." Lena shrugged.</p><p>"Then yes I would love to meet for lunch tomorrow." Kara said as the front door opened again.</p><p>Sniffing Kara asked. "Are they potstickers?"</p><p>"Is Super sniffing a new power?" Lena asked as Alex walked into the room carrying bags of takeout.</p><p>"You're back." Kara said.</p><p>"I just needed to sign something." Alex shrugged. "I stopped off to get dinner on the way back."</p><p>"I have missed these so much." Kara said taking a bag off Alex.</p><p>"Kids, food." Alex yelled upstairs.</p><p>Moments later three hungry teenagers crashed into the room.</p><p>"You're back." MJ said.</p><p>"I said I would be home this evening." Alex replied as her namesake asked, while pointing to the food.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"Okay, this the best food in the galaxy." Kara said as her daughter looked suspiciously at the food.</p><p>"It doesn't look it." She said.</p><p>"Ignore the looks." Kara instructed. "Just eat this."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"A potsticker." Kara explained. Staring suspiciously at her mother she took the potsticker and ate it.</p><p>"That does not taste healthy." Alex said.</p><p>"I know. It's great right?" Kara said.</p><p>"No." Her daughter replied.</p><p>"Are you sure she's yours?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"Her palette just isn't trained for Earth food yet." Kara said.</p><p>"It is." Her daughter replied. "These are not good."</p><p>For a second Kara said nothing, too shocked to speak. Finally she said. "Well, I guess that just means there is more for me." With that she grabbed another potsticker and wolfed it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Director. Prisoner 54897 is asking to see you." A DEO agent said as they entered Alex's office a few days later.</p><p>"The Dorrian?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am we detained him this morning. He wants to see you."</p><p>"I don't normally bend to the demands of prisoners." Alex said.</p><p>"I know ma'am. But he said it was about your sister." The comment immediately making Alex tense.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" Alex said when she entered the interrogation room.</p><p>"You don't remember me do you?" The alien asked from the other side of the table.</p><p>"Should I?"</p><p>"I remember you. It may have been twenty years. But I will never forget."</p><p>"Twenty years is a long time." Alex said.</p><p>"You claimed to want to help aliens, but you were no different form the others. Despite who your sister was." The alien said. Before Alex could ask anything he went on. "You killed my brother. Where I am from we believe in, shalik fond h'oth, humans would call it an eye for an eye."</p><p>"So you are here to kill me?" Alex asked as the guards tensed.</p><p>"No. That would not be shalik fond h'oth. You took my brother from me, so I removed your sister."</p><p>"My sister?" Alex asked.</p><p>"After you killed Jiko may family worked together, learning all we could about you, how to hurt you and putting everything into earning enough money to hire Rensh."</p><p>"Who?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A bounty hunter. Paid to track down and kill your sister. The only bounty hunter better than him is his master, Lobo. He will not give up until she is dead. Eighteen years ago I thought my money had been wasted, when it looked like the Luthor had done the job instead. But then Rensh told me the truth and she hadn't really died, just taken a very long trip. I thought about cancelling the contract and letting you one day discover that she hadn't died. But then I thought that she would find a way come back and you didn't deserve that. So I told him to keep going. For the last eighteen years he has been hunting her. It is only a matter of time." He explained as blood pumped rapidly through Alex's ears. "I was going to wait until the contract was completed, but you capturing me has created a new opportunity. You probably think I want to swap my freedom for her life. But I don't. I just wanted you to know you were responsible for everything that has happened. And that there are only two ways the contract can be terminated; the target being killed or me asking for it to be terminated. Option two is no longer an option." The alien said before frothing at the mouth and going floppy.</p><p>"We need some help in here?" Alex shouted as she ran to the other side of the table just as the alien fell to the floor.</p><p>"Ma'am?" An agent asked entering the room.</p><p>"He's gone. Probably suicide." Alex said as she checked for a pulse. "Why the hell did you not search him?" She growled before marching out of the room.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex sat on a park bench trying to figure out how to explain to Kara that she had ruined her life a familiar and comforting figure sat down next to her.</p><p>"J'onn? You're back. Did you find him?" Alex asked</p><p>"Not yet. I hit plenty of brick walls in Central City so I thought I'd check up on you. It seems like that was the right thing to do." He said picking up on her inner turmoil. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's all my fault." Alex said.</p><p>"What is?" J'onn asked confused.</p><p>"Everything that Kara has gone through."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"We detained a Dorrian today who committed suicide. Before he did he told me how he hired a bounty hunter to kill Kara because I killed his brother."</p><p>"We can protect her." J'onn said.</p><p>"That doesn't make up for the last eighteen years." Alex said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For the last eighteen years she has been hunted because of me." Alex explained. "She and Alex have lived in fear because of what I did. How can I make this right?"</p><p>"Kara loves you." J'onn reminded her.</p><p>"When she came back I greeted her by blaming her for Kelly's death. Something that had nothing to do with her. Where as I completely screwed up her life and I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Why don't I take the kids tonight so you can talk to Kara?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"How can I tell her?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You thinking of hiding it from her?"</p><p>"The thought crossed my mind. I can't lose her." Alex said.</p><p>"Hiding it isn't the way to go." J'onn warned.</p><p>"I know. But I'm scared."</p><p>"It'll be okay." J'onn said hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"J'onn!" The younger Alex said before hugging him as he entered the house with the adult Alex.</p><p>"Hello Alex." He smiled before looking at the other two teenagers. "So, last time I said you could look at my car. Do you still want to?"</p><p>"Yes!" MJ said happily.</p><p>"You two okay if I take them tonight?" J'onn asked looking at the adults in the room.</p><p>"Sounds great." The older Alex said.</p><p>"But school starts tomorrow." MJ said suspiciously.</p><p>"You are rubbish with subtext." His sister pointed out. "Let's go."</p><p>"Have fun." The adult Kara said hugging her daughter goodbye before turning her attention to her sister.</p><p>"So what's wrong?" Kara asked once the front door had shut.</p><p>For a moment Alex said nothing, but the turmoil was written all over her face.</p><p>"Alex, what's wrong?" Kara repeated.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Alex said.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"It's my fault."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"The bounty hunter was hired because of me." Alex confessed.</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"He was hired by someone I had pissed off and you have lived the last eighteen years on the run because of me."</p><p>"I know." Kara repeated louder.</p><p>"He was- What do you mean you know?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"I mean, I know. He told me."</p><p>"He?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Rensh. The bounty hunter." Kara explained. "When J'onn found us I had just discovered the bounty hunter had tracked me down again. I asked J'onn to take Alex because she would be safer with him. Once they were gone I sought him out."</p><p>"By yourself? With no powers?"</p><p>"I wanted it to end." Kara explained. "Eventually we found each other. Only he was a lot stronger than me. Even if I had powers I think he could have beaten me. He was about to kill me when there was a planet quake. He ended up being trapped under a beam. I tried to save him, but I had no powers on that planet. There was nothing I could do. So instead I stayed with him and tried to comfort him until he died. He was actually a nice guy."</p><p>"He was a bounty hunter trying to kill you." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I know. But he was more than that. The details don't matter, but we talked for awhile. And during the talk he explained why he was after me. He even apologised." Kara said. "As he was dying he gave me this." She said pulling something from her pocket.</p><p>"A scrap of metal?" Alex asked not recognising the object.</p><p>"More like the keys to his spaceship." Kara said. "I used it to get here."</p><p>"What about Fels? Was he responsible?"</p><p>"I don't know. I didn't ask. If he was I would prefer not knowing." Kara confessed.</p><p>"And the contract on your life?"</p><p>"He said it died with him. So unless the person who placed the contract in the first place hires another bounty hunter it's over."</p><p>"He won't be placing any more contracts." Alex said.</p><p>"What did you do?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Nothing. He committed suicide." Alex assured her before asking. "So you really aren't running from anything?"</p><p>"I'm always running from something." Kara said. "Even though that threat is gone, there are still plenty of people with a grudge against Kryptonians and my mother and Supergirl."</p><p>"And me." Alex added.</p><p>"What happened wasn't your fault." Kara said.</p><p>"How can you say that? Everything I do I screw up." Alex said as tears ran down her face.</p><p>"Alex you are my sister and I will always love you. Kara and MJ love you so much and they are great kids. You definitely haven't screwed them up."</p><p>"You shouldn't be like this. You should be yelling or throwing me out of the window. I ruined your life." Alex said.</p><p>"Alex, when I first found out the truth, I was mad. Especially with you. But it was a long trip here and as I was making it I realised that if it hadn't been for the bounty hunter I would have never had Alex. Alex is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Besides you rejoined the DEO to search for me, how could I stay mad at you? I know you are going to blame yourself, but if you really want to make it up to me, don't. Stop focusing on everything you have done wrong and think about all you have done right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry I'm late." Lena said when she met Kara for lunch.</p><p>"No problem. Besides, the number of times I was late-"</p><p>"Or just forgot." Lena chipped in.</p><p>"Or forgot." Kara smiled. "I can't complain."</p><p>"Indeed. So nervous?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Isn't today Alex's first day at school?"</p><p>"Yes it is. And I am, kind of. I mean she has started several schools on multiple planets so she is used to it and unlike before she has backup."</p><p>"You mean Kara and MJ? They seem to be getting on well." Lena commented.</p><p>"Yes they do. Which is stressing Alex out. She is convinced they are up to something."</p><p>"By Alex I assume to mean your sister rather than your daughter?</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to rename one of them?" Lena asked.</p><p>"We're good thank you."</p><p>"So is it just the school thing that's weighing on your mind?"</p><p>"Who said anything is weighing on my mind?"</p><p>"The frown is a giveaway." Lena said. "But I am sure Alex will be okay."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I'm worried about Alex?"</p><p>"Earth High School will be an adjustment, but you survived." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, no. I meant the grown up Alex."</p><p>"What's happened now?"</p><p>"Remember I said that there had been a bounty hunter after us?"</p><p>"While skirting over several important details, such as why? Yes I remember."</p><p>"Well the details I was not sharing, I was not sharing to protect Alex."</p><p>"Sister Alex?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh god? Was it Lex who hired him...or her...or it?" Lena asked jumping to conclusions.</p><p>"Him and no. Not Lex. But it was an alien whose brother had been killed by Alex. He hired the bounty hunter to kill me out of revenge."</p><p>"I can see why you don't want Alex to know."</p><p>"Only that alien got detained by the DEO yesterday and told her everything. And we talked and I told her I forgave her but..."</p><p>"It's Alex and she hasn't forgiven herself?" Lena guessed.</p><p>"And I think she is avoiding me. I mean she left for work before five this morning. She is already dealing with so much, I don't want this to be the final straw that actually breaks her."</p><p>"Do you want me to talk her? Or I can take the kids if you want another crack at it?"</p><p>"I may take you up on that." Kara said as Lena's phone buzzed.</p><p>"Sorry, it is my assistant. There's a problem, I need to go."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How was school?" Kara asked as the children returned home later that next day.</p><p>"You taught me the wrong language." Alex said miserably as she hugged her mother.</p><p>"Wrong language?" Kara asked.</p><p>"She was lacking a bit of slang." The teenage Kara said. "There were a couple of misunderstandings."</p><p>"Nothing major though." MJ said.</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Kara assured her daughter. "Did everything else go okay?"</p><p>"It was kind of fun I guess."</p><p>"High school?" Her mother asked, her voice full of doubt.</p><p>"Yes." Alex replied.</p><p>"Is mom back yet?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No." The older Kara said.</p><p>"So takeaway?" MJ guessed.</p><p>"Sounds like the best plan. Unless you want me to cook?" The older Kara offered.</p><p>"No." All three teenagers said in unison.</p><p>"You never used to complain about my cooking." She said to her daughter.</p><p>"Yeah, but then I didn't know any better. Now I do. But I love you anyway." She said hugging her mother again.</p><p>"I'll go pick it up." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Can I go too?" Her cousin asked, wanting to get out of a further interrogation about school.</p><p>"Okay." The adult Kara said kissing her head.</p><p>Once the two teenage daughters had gone Kara turned to MJ and asked.</p><p>"How is she getting on?"</p><p>"Are you asking me to be your spy?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No. Not exactly. I just remember how hard it was when I first got to Earth and had to deal with school."</p><p>"But you didn't have me and Kara looking out for you."</p><p>"That is true. But I am still going to worry."</p><p>"She's fine. More information will cost you."</p><p>"Cost me? Cost me what?" Kara asked surprised.</p><p>"We can come up with a suitable plan. Maybe involving intel."</p><p>"Has Lena being teaching you how to negotiate?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You can't afford the answer to that."</p><p>"So what intel are you after?"</p><p>"Why have we always been banned from using VR contacts?"</p><p>"Well after Jeremiah, your grandfather, died, Alex was really upset. Kelly was working on a programme to help people through their grief, which involved VR. Alex tried it, but got stuck inside the simulation. It turned out the technology was being used for nefarious purposes. After they were both less trusting about VR."</p><p>"You think she'll change her mind about it?"</p><p>"I think if there is a chance it will put you or Kara in danger there is no chance of your mom changing her mind."</p><p>"That's what I thought." MJ said miserably.</p><p>"MJ, you could have just asked." Kara said. "You didn't have to jump to extortion."</p><p>"But it is more fun that way." MJ shrugged before looking at his aunt and saying. "She's fine. She listened to us when we said don't stand out so it is all good."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you avoiding your mom?" The teenage Kara asked her cousin as they walked to the restaurant.</p><p>"Not exactly." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"So yes then." Kara pointed out. "How come?"</p><p>"Every time I have started a new school mom has interrogated me in the evening and then she has got really stressed about minor things. I was trying to avoid that."</p><p>"I am pretty sure your mom is going to worry about you regardless of what you do or don't say." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I know." Alex sighed.</p><p>"Does she have anything to worry about?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."</p><p>"My powers are playing up." Alex confessed.</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"It's like I'm getting stronger or faster. Like earlier I went to get a book out of my locker and then the book was in my hand, but I don't remember reaching into the locker. So I must have moved really fast or something."</p><p>"Hold up." Kara said coming to a stop before pulling Alex off to one side. She then pointed to a can on the floor.</p><p>"Try moving the can into the bin by thinking about it."</p><p>For a moment Alex stared at the can, then she frowned at the can. But no matter what she did, the can stayed on the ground.</p><p>"So no telekinesis then." Kara commented.</p><p>"I think my body just takes over." Alex said. "What if it does that and I break something or someone?"</p><p>"You should talk to your mom. According to my mom your mom's powers caused loads of damage when they were growing up."</p><p>"Did Eliza get mad?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Will your mom get mad with me?"</p><p>"Why would she be mad with you?"</p><p>"If I broke something? Like a plate or a cup or a door."</p><p>"She won't be mad. I mean MJ and I do all the time and she doesn't get that mad with us and we don't even have an excuse." Kara assured her. "Anything else bothering you?"</p><p>"Did something happen between mom and aunt Alex yesterday?"</p><p>"Not that I know of why?"</p><p>"We were thrown out of the house so they could talk and then your mom had left for work before we had got up this morning and she is working late."</p><p>"She does that a lot." Kara told her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" Kara asked her daughter that evening as they walked along the river front.</p><p>"My powers. I think they are getting stronger and harder to control."</p><p>"Did something happen?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"Not exactly, I just feel like I am not in control."</p><p>"J'onn taught me a breathing exercise. It may help." Kara said.</p><p>"Isn't breathing something you just do?" Alex asked.</p><p>"This is a special technique to help focus the mind." Kara explained.</p><p>"Okay." Alex said clearly skeptical.</p><p>"The hardest time will be when you lose your temper or you get upset. Unfortunately your emotions drive your powers." Kara said.</p><p>"So be a robot?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. But you can learn to channel your emotions. You are going to have to think more than other people do when they act."</p><p>"So breathe and think more?" Alex asked, not impressed with the advice.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that." Kara said. "It is good advice."</p><p>"Sure." Alex said. "Did you and aunt Alex fight?"</p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p>"She wanted us out of the house yesterday so you could talk and then she didn't make it home for dinner." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Alex has always worked hard." Kara said.</p><p>"What happened?" Her daughter pressed.</p><p>"Your aunt sometimes assumes too much responsibility and no matter how much you tell her it's not her fault, she doesn't always listen."</p><p>"What does she think she did?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter right now. But I promise you that we are fine. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Her daughter said.</p><p>"Good. Now let's pick up some dinner for your aunt and head back."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi." Alex said as the pair returned home.</p><p>"Hey, we got you dinner." Kara said holding out the bag.</p><p>"You didn't need to."</p><p>"So you've eaten?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Not exactly." Alex said.</p><p>"Then, there you go." Kara said passing her the Big Belly Burgers bag.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I'm going to bed." The younger Alex said wanting to give them space.</p><p>"Night." Kara said hugging her. "And stop worrying."</p><p>"Did something happen at school?" The adult Alex asked once the teenager had gone.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then what is she worried about?"</p><p>"She thought we'd had a fight." Kara explained. "I told her we hadn't and she had nothing to worry about, but she is still worrying. So am I. Why are you avoiding me?"</p><p>"Because of what I did. I wanted to figure out how to start making it right."</p><p>"I told you I don't hold you responsible." Kara said. "For eighteen years I have been trying to do things without my sister and that was so hard. I've only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." She added before hugging her sister.</p><p>"I just want to make it right." Alex repeated.</p><p>"Well you can start my not avoiding me and follow up by leaving it in the past."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're up early." Alex commented as MJ came down for breakfast a few days later.</p><p>"Am I?" He asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.</p><p>"What have you done?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Nothing. But can I go to the game tonight?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Is it a school night?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>"Then no you can't."</p><p>"But I have already finished my assignments -"</p><p>"You have?" Alex asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Alex may have helped."</p><p>"You cousin who has only been on Earth a few weeks helped you with your homework?" The adult Alex asked sceptically.</p><p>"Yeah, well she's smart or other planets teach more." He said. "So can I? I haven't been out with my friends for ages."</p><p>"You see them everyday at school."</p><p>"That's different. Please?"</p><p>"Those things always get rowdy. You are too young to go by yourself."</p><p>"I'm fourteen." He pointed out.</p><p>"Hence too young."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"If your sister takes you, you can go, otherwise you can't."</p><p>"You know she has debate club tonight. She can't take me."</p><p>"Then you can't go."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts." Alex said sternly.</p><p>"This is so unfair." He muttered leaving the kitchen.</p><p>"Problem?" The adult Kara asked walking in.</p><p>"I'm just a mean mother."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Told MJ he couldn't go to the game tonight unless Kara took him." She said before adding. "She has debate club."</p><p>"I could take him."</p><p>"I think that might ruin his street cred." Alex said.</p><p>"Good point." Kara conceded as she hugged her sister.</p><p>"What's that for?"</p><p>"You looked like you needed it." Kara said releasing her. "Are we good?"</p><p>"Shouldn't it be me asking that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You are the one avoiding me."</p><p>"I'm really not. There's just lot's on at work." Alex said. "How about this weekend we have a sisters night?"</p><p>"With pizza?"</p><p>"And ice cream." Alex promised.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" The younger Kara asked when she returned home and saw her cousin sitting alone.</p><p>"MJ went to the game."</p><p>"Did mom change her mind?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Damn it MJ." Kara muttered as she did up her jacket again.</p><p>"Where are you going?" The younger Alex asked.</p><p>"To find MJ."</p><p>"Can I come?"</p><p>"You may get into trouble." The teenage Kara warned.</p><p>"That's okay." Alex replied.</p><p>"Okay. Grab your coat." Kara replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"There are so many people." The teenage Alex commented when they reached the stadium. "How do we find him?"</p><p>"Hang on let me check his phone." Kara said before looking at one of her apps before pointing into the stands. "Over there. Come on."</p><p>"Is he going to me mad at us?"</p><p>"Compared to how mad mom is going to be, no." Kara said as they climbed up the seating.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Kara asked as she sat behind MJ.</p><p>"Kara? What are you doing here?" He asked turning to face his sister as his friends tried to move as far from her as possible.</p><p>"Saving you from being grounded for life."</p><p>"Thanks." He said. "Do we have to go?"</p><p>"We'll sit over there. Wait for us by the gate after the game." Kara said wanting to give her brother space before leading Alex to another section of seating.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I don't get this game." Alex said after the final whistle had gone.</p><p>"Give it time, you may grow to like it." Kara said.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Sometimes, I guess, it is better than watching paint dry." Kara said as she led Alex towards the meeting point.</p><p>"Why do so many of you watch paint? Can you not access books?" Alex asked confused by the expression she had heard many times.</p><p>"It's just an expression." Kara said. "How are you doing with your powers now?"</p><p>"They seem okay. Mom gave me some weird breathing techniques to try and told me not to get angry."</p><p>"And it's working?"</p><p>"I guess." Alex said as the ground started to shake. "What's that?"</p><p>"Earthquake." Kara said looking round for her brother. "We need to get away from the stands." She added as people started panicking and running.</p><p>Seeing a horde of people sprint towards them Alex stood between the horde and Alex then held her ground as people bounced off her. Once there was a gap the pair moved towards where they hoped MJ was.</p><p>"MJ!" Kara called seeing her brother.</p><p>Seeing her was about to be hit by scaffolding Alex sprinted over to him and shielded him.</p><p>Once the shaking had stopped and she no longer felt things fall on her Alex pushed the debris to one side and pulled MJ out before heading to where Kara was waiting.</p><p>"MJ?" Kara asked as the pair reached her. "You okay?"</p><p>"I think so." The teenager said before looking at his cousin and saying. "Thank you."</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Kara asked hugging him.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said.</p><p>"And you?" Kara asked Alex.</p><p>"I'm fine." She shrugged.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara smiled at her cousin before looking back at her brother. Seeing how stressed he was looking she asked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No." The boy said miserably. "Mom is going to kill me."</p><p>"Probably." Kara agreed. "But don't worry, I am sure it will end up being my fault. Let's get out of here." She said as she took out her phone.</p><p>"What are you doing?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Calling mom and letting her know you are safe."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the trio entered the house they immediately found themselves being hugged.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Kara asked her daughter, seeing how dusty and grubby she was.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex asked her children.</p><p>"The was an earthquake and some of the stands fell. Alex saved MJ." The teenage Kara explained.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" The adult Alex said releasing her children and looking at them for signs of injury.</p><p>"We're fine." The teenage Kara replied.</p><p>"What were you doing there? I thought you weren't going." The adult Alex said to MJ before looking at her daughter and asking. "Why didn't you tell me you were going?"</p><p>"It's not Kara's fault. I decided to go. So I went by myself. When Kara found out she came to get me with Alex." MJ confessed.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Alex asked again looking for signs of injury.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said, but as he looked over to his sister who was trying to convey advice through subtle eye movements, he quickly changed his answer to. "Well I mean I'm scared. I think I really need a hug from you, you know to get over what happened."</p><p>"That's not going to get you out of your punishment." Alex said hugging him in again. Pulling back her tone changed as she asked. "What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said.</p><p>"We'll give you some space." The older Kara said as she led her daughter out of the house.</p><p>"Sorry doesn't cut it." Alex said.</p><p>"I know. I was stupid. I'm sorry." MJ said wondering what his punishment would be.</p><p>"Go to you room. I'll figure out what I am going to do later." Alex said. Once MJ had gone Alex turned to her eldest and asked.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Me? I'm fine." She then paused and said. "Aren't you going to yell at me?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"MJ getting into trouble?"</p><p>"You tried to protect him." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I assumed you were going to look straight past that and focus on how he was in danger in the first place."</p><p>"He's old enough to make his own stupid decisions." Alex said before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Her daughter asked completely confused, wondering if her mother was trying some sort of reverse psychology.</p><p>"When I was growing up, after my father disappeared mom got really strict. She wanted me to be better than her so pushed me really hard and held me accountable for everything. Especially Kara. I swore when you were born I wasn't going to do that with you. And yet that is exactly what I have done. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I get it. I mean I'd blame me too."</p><p>"I don't blame you for anything." Alex said.</p><p>"Sure you do. So do I. It was my fault." Kara said her eyes welling up as Alex felt very lost.</p><p>"What are talking about?" Alex asked knowing they had moved on from that night's events.</p><p>"The accident." Kara said.</p><p>"You think I blame you?" Alex asked shocked.</p><p>"I was there. It was my soccer game." Kara said as tears streamed down her face.</p><p>"It was an accident." Alex said as she hugged her tightly. "I have never blamed you and I am so sorry you thought that."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You want to be Supergirl again don't you?" The younger Alex asked her mother as the two walked along the river front.</p><p>"How do you even know about Supergirl?"</p><p>"Kara, MJ, Lena, the trap." The teenager listed.</p><p>"The what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"The place where people overshare and post videos."</p><p>"The Net." Kara corrected.</p><p>"Yeah, that." Her daughter agreed. "And there was the CatCo magazine in Eliza's attic. Oh and the red cape. And a costume. Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Supergirl is a thing of the past." Kara said.</p><p>"You always told me we should help others."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"But you're not."</p><p>"I think that by not being Supergirl I can help you more than if I was Supergirl." Kara explained.</p><p>"How? Because not everyone liked Supergirl?"</p><p>"Yes. Some people may try to hurt the people I love, you, to attack Supergirl. I don't want that."</p><p>"I can look after myself. I showed that tonight."</p><p>"Yes you did, and I am so proud of you. But I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Kara said.</p><p>"So you are being guided by fear? The thing you always tell me not to be."</p><p>"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Because I know you want to."</p><p>"And how do you know that?"</p><p>"I know how good saving MJ felt."</p><p>"What I want is for you to be safe and happy." Kara said.</p><p>"That doesn't mean Supergirl can't come back."</p><p>"You've seen how upset Kara and MJ get when Alex has to work. If I were Supergirl it'd be like that for me too." Kara said. "Unless you don't want to see me as much."</p><p>"Are you trying to blackpost me?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"I think you mean blackmail." Kara corrected without confirming or denying the question.</p><p>"So you don't want me to use my powers either?" Alex asked, changing direction slightly.</p><p>"I am so proud of you for saving MJ, but using your powers will put you in danger. So no I don't want you using them, ever. However, when you have finished college if you want to use them that is your choice and I will support you what ever you chose." Kara said.</p><p>"I still think you should be Supergirl."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked after she had returned home.</p><p>"No." Her sister said as she collapsed on the couch next to her sister.</p><p>"MJ is okay." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I know. And I am unbelievably grateful to Alex for that. But it's not that. It's Kara. I have really screwed up."</p><p>"You blamed her for what happened and had a fight?" Kara guessed.</p><p>"No. I told her I didn't blame her and I was sorry for always blaming her."</p><p>"Why is that a bad thing?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"She told me she thought I did that because I blamed her for the crash. She's been carrying it around all this time and I didn't notice. And if I didn't notice that what else have I missed?"</p><p>Not knowing how to help Kara wrapped an arm round her sister and hugged her. After a moment Alex looked up and Kara and asked.</p><p>"Why do you look stressed?"</p><p>"Alex."</p><p>"Enjoyed using her powers and wants to be a hero?" The older Alex guessed.</p><p>"No, she thinks that Supergirl should return."</p><p>"She does?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Even though you'd be in danger and not round as much?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But you disagree?"</p><p>"How can Alex have a normal life if I am Supergirl? Besides, even if I wanted to I can't afford it. I mean the insurance is through the roof."</p><p>"You could if you worked for the DEO." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Work with you again?"</p><p>"Technically it would be for me. Not that you got too hung up with that last time." Alex said. "Your identity would still be protected." She paused and then added. "I would love to work with Supergirl again, but you don't need to be Supergirl to help people. You've always helped me more as Kara than you did as Supergirl. But whatever you decide, I will always have your back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's up?" Kara asked the following evening when she saw all three children looking glum.</p><p>"There." MJ said pointing at the TV where Alex and a squad of DEO agents were fighting an alien. "Mom was in danger again."</p><p>"Was?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It's not live. She's okay." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"It wouldn't be so dangerous if you were there." The teenage Alex said quietly to her mother in Kryptonian, knowing that was a language her cousins didn't speak yet.</p><p>"Alex has the best team possible with her." Kara said, responding in Kryptonian. "She will be okay."</p><p>"Then why do you look worried?"</p><p>"Because she is my sister and I will always worry about her." Kara continued in Kryptonian.</p><p>"So you should be out there with her."</p><p>"No. It is better for you this way." Kara answered sagging in relief when the reported ended, showing Alex walking away unscathed.</p><p>"You really aren't going to be Supergirl?"</p><p>"Alex is safe now." Kara pointed out keeping talking in Kryptonese.</p><p>"Until next time."</p><p>"She has a good team." Kara repeated.</p><p>"Fine, but don't use me as an excuse." Alex retorted, again in Kryptonese.</p><p>"Are you two done?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Sorry." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Can you argue in a language we all understand?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"We weren't arguing." The older Kara said.</p><p>"It looked like you were." Her namesake said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you three be doing homework?" Kara tried.</p><p>"No." All three said in unison.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The kids were worried about you." Kara said later that evening as she and Alex sat on the couch.</p><p>"I was worried about me."</p><p>"I thought you were meant to be doing a desk job?"</p><p>"We both know there will always be field time required."</p><p>"Sure, but you should be hidden at the back, protected. Not leading the charge. And if you do insist on leading the charge you need more support."</p><p>"No." Alex said firmly.</p><p>"No what?"</p><p>"I don't want you to come back for me. You've got my favourite niece to worry about and I have already ruined her life enough."</p><p>"You are the only one who believes that." Kara said. "Besides she has made her feelings very clear. She wants me to be Supergirl."</p><p>"And what do you want?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It was kind of fun being Supergirl. And someone needs to keep you in line. Also weren't you the one inviting me back to the DEO?"</p><p>"Then I had time to think about it. I appreciate what you are offering. But think about it a little longer. You would be sacrificing a lot. And I've seen what being a hero long term does to people. Anyway it's late and I have an early start. I'm going to bed." Alex said before disappearing upstairs.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara lay in bed in the early hours she heard someone come downstairs. Hearing them go into the kitchen she shut her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But after a few minutes she realised they hadn't gone back upstairs. Getting worried she was about to turn on the light when she heard footsteps approach the study. Moments later her sister entered the room.</p><p>"Alex? What's wrong?" Kara asked immediately hearing how fast Alex's heart was racing.</p><p>"I can't do it."</p><p>"Do what?" Kara asked jumping out of bed and walking to her sister.</p><p>"Any of it." She said stumbling into Kara's arms.</p><p>"You're shaking." Kara said concerned as she wrapped her arms round Alex who immediately lost the ability to stand. "I've got you." Kara said practically carrying Alex over to the bed.</p><p>"Can't breathe." Alex said.</p><p>"It's okay. I've got you." Kara said. "Just focus on your breathing. In and out."</p><p>"Can't do it anymore." Alex wheezed.</p><p>"Yes you can. I've got you." Kara soothed. "Focus on your breathing. In and out. I've got you."</p><p>Hearing Alex's breathing slow Kara kept holding her sister whispering words of comfort and support. After several minutes Alex was breathing normally and no longer shaking. She became so still Kara wondered if she had fallen to sleep. But eventually Alex finally said.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Kara asked.</p><p>"That."</p><p>"You've helped me through my fair share of panic attacks." Kara reminded her. "But you know they aren't going to stop by themselves."</p><p>"I don't know what to do."</p><p>"When did they start?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The first one was just after Kelly died. Kara was in hospital in a coma. MJ withdrew so much he couldn't speak and I just didn't know what to do. I thought it was a one off, but they keep coming."</p><p>"Who have you talked to about them?"</p><p>"No one. Mom found out and told me she knew at Christmas, but that is as far as I've gone."</p><p>"You've been dealing with them for three years by yourself?" Kara asked. When Alex nodded Kara said.</p><p>"What about a DEO shrink?"</p><p>"I would probably be suspended. I can't afford that, I need to be there."</p><p>"What about one of Kelly's colleagues?"</p><p>"Didn't feel right." Alex said. "I thought I could deal with it by myself."</p><p>"Well that ends now. From now on we deal with this together okay." Kara said, her tone leaving no room for arguing.</p><p>When Alex nodded into the hug Kara asked.</p><p>"What triggered tonight's one?"</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said. But after a minute she confessed. "I had a nightmare."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Kelly, the kids, the end of the world. When I woke up I didn't know how to deal with any of any of it. I came down here, got some water, but then I saw a picture of Kel and I just felt so lost and overwhelmed and then I couldn't breathe."</p><p>"It's okay." Kara said. "I've got you. We'll get through this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you forget something?" The older Kara asked her niece as she returned to the house having already left for school.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My gloves."</p><p>"They're in your pocket." The older Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Fine I didn't forget anything. I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Sure. What's up?"</p><p>"Mom. What happened last night?"</p><p>"We talked." Kara said not wanting to say too much to her niece.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"She's getting there. I know it's hard, but try not to worry too much. What your mom needs right now is to believe you aren't worrying about her."</p><p>"That's kind of hard."</p><p>"I know." The adult Kara sympathized. "But, I've got this. So get to school, because if you are late that is going to stress your mom out."</p><p>"Okay." The teenager said reluctantly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex sat in her office at the DEO she pulled out her phone and started going through the contacts. As she came across one of Kelly's former colleagues she stopped and thought about calling her. But before she had made any decisions there was a knock on her door.</p><p>"Director." A DEO agent said from the doorway.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"They are moving."</p><p>"Again?" Alex asked standing and rushing to the control room.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." The Agent said. "Not the full force. But there is one large bird in LEO."</p><p>"Ma'am, they have just launched three smaller craft."</p><p>"Implement the Beeney Protocol and tell me where they are heading." Alex ordered.</p><p>"All for National City." An Agent said.</p><p>"Everyone arm themselves. They may have figured out where we are running things from."</p><p>Alex then took out her phone to instruct Kara to take the kids somewhere safe. However, before she could a huge explosion rocked the DEO sending her flying.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Finally coming to Alex tried to shake off the fog and get her bearings. Looking round she saw smoke and dust and what she thought was the ceiling on the ground. Slowly she got to her feet, ignoring he gash on her head, and stumbled towards on the fallen agents.</p><p>"Mills." She called when she reached him.</p><p>Not getting a response she felt for a pulse. Finding none she shook her head sadly before moving onto the next Agent.</p><p>Before she reached them she heard footsteps. Turning she saw two large feet, definitely not wearing DEO uniforms.</p><p>Looking up she saw an alien, at least eight feet tall and built like a linebacker, towering over her. From his chest she saw a crystal glistening.</p><p>"You have been leading the resistance. Now you will pay for that." He said grabbing Alex's shirt and dragging her out of the building.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi Lena." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Hi. I come bearing gifts."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"It's your new suit." Lena said.</p><p>"New suit?"</p><p>"Alex mentioned you were thinking of making a return-"</p><p>"She did?" Kara interrupted. "She seemed anti it last night."</p><p>"She told me you were the one dragging your feet." Lena said.</p><p>"She was the one telling me to think it over." Kara countered.</p><p>"She told me she had given her blessing and had basically told you to do it."</p><p>"Wait, which Alex are you talking about?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Your daughter."</p><p>"That makes more sense." Kara said. "Wait Alex has been talking to you about me coming back as Supergirl?"</p><p>"Yes, she was worried you didn't have a suit. So I said I would make you one."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"I did. And here it is. It will make you immune to the effects of Kryptonite, including green, red, black, silver, and gives you half a chance that the effects of gold Kryptonite won't be permanent."</p><p>"Wait, black and gold Kryptonite?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"The Kryptonite rainbow has been unlocked." Lena said.</p><p>"Are you being serious?"</p><p>"Deadly." Lena said. "But this suit should protect you. It also has the latest bio implants allowing the DEO, or whoever you work with, to monitor your condition. But if you want to manually override that, just press this button."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said.</p><p>"You are welcome." Lena smiled before glancing at the tablet Kara had been using and asking. "Are you moving out?"</p><p>"Maybe. I mean I think it's time we give Alex and her family some space. But with me apparently going back to Supergirl, I don't want to move anywhere where my Alex is going to be too isolated."</p><p>"There's an apartment block opposite." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"Yes there is, and if I was a millionaire I would move there, but as it is, it is way beyond what I can afford, even after what your stockbroker did for my savings."</p><p>"I don't think it will be a problem." Lena said.</p><p>"I am pretty sure eighteen years of no credit history and no job will be a problem."</p><p>"You won't need a credit history." Lena said. "I own that building. The least I can do is let you live in one of the three bedroom apartments."</p><p>"I can't ask you to for that."</p><p>"You're not. I'm offering. Besides my family owes you a lot after everything they have done to you."</p><p>"But still-"</p><p>"No buts. I will sign it over to you tomorrow." Lena said.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said before seeing the news article in the background showing a smoking building. "Is that the DEO?"</p><p>"Looks like it." Lena said holding out the new suit. "I'll arrange for the kids to be picked up. Go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Put her down." Supergirl said as she landed in front of the alien holding Alex.</p><p>"That crest. It is the same as his." The alien said looking at Supergirl's costume.</p><p>"His?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"The one before. The one who tried to stand up to our leader. The one who was not strong enough."</p><p>"Don't remember your leader faring too well either." Alex said, earning another punch.</p><p>"Leave her alone." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Very well. Something tells me I will enjoy fighting you more." He said stepping away from Alex.</p><p>"Go." Alex shouted at her sister.</p><p>"I've got this." Supergirl said seconds before the alien punched her hard enough for her to stumble backwards.</p><p>"Can you hear me?" Lena said over her ear piece.</p><p>"Yes." Supergirl said standing.</p><p>"Your suit is scanning him, if it spots any weaknesses I will let you know."</p><p>"Thanks." Supergirl said as she started fending off blows.</p><p>"And the package has been collected. It is safe." She added. The news giving Supergirl one less thing to worry about as she tried to gain the upper hand. Just as she felt she was making progress the attacker landed a blow in her ribs, winding her. Seeing Supergirl's guard down he landed another blow sending her flying to the floor.</p><p>As Supergirl landed roughly on the floor she felt a familiar taste in her mouth. Lifting her hand to her lips she felt something wet before pulling it away and seeing blood.</p><p>"You are taking a lot of damage." Lena said over the radio as she looked at the information the suit was providing her.</p><p>"Noticed." Kara said getting to her feet before flying straight at the alien, hitting him with enough force to send in backwards.</p><p>"Finally you are showing some fight. You may make a good recruit yet." The alien said, taking another defensive pose. This time the gem in his chest started to glow.</p><p>"You probably don't want to be hit by that." Lena said over the radio.</p><p>"Noted." Supergirl said as her eyes started glowing before her heat vision shot out towards the gem, just as a beam launched from the gem towards her.</p><p>For a moment they found themselves in a stale mate, with each beam countering the other. Then the alien managed to direct more energy in the beam and drive Supergirl backwards through a wall.</p><p>"You will make a fine addition." The alien said before turning his attention to Alex. "It seems you are no longer needed." With that he reached down and grabbed her by the neck.</p><p>"Now would be an excellent time to get up." Lena said over the radio. "Alex needs you."</p><p>Shaking off the effects Supergirl once more stood as Lena said. "Try removing the gem."</p><p>Supergirl then flew straight at the alien and grabbed hold of him. Seeing her hand reach for the gem the alien dropped Alex in a heap and instead gripped Supergirl's arm.</p><p>Finally Supergirl felt the cold smooth material of the gem, gripped it and pulled. The second she had freed it the alien seemed to become weaker.</p><p>Then all of a sudden the alien pressed a button on his armour and the whole thing became electric sending Supergirl flying.</p><p>Once again Supergirl shook off the effects and got to her feet. "I've faced worse than you." She said, slightly breathlessly as she staggered towards the alien and punched him. This time he fell to the ground. Supergirl then went to a lamppost and pulled it from the ground before wrapping it round the alien, just as a DEO squad arrived. She then moved to Alex, scooped her off the floor and flew her away.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Lena entered her office she found all three children on the couch watching the news. The teenage Kara in the middle, an arm wrapped round each of the others.</p><p>Suddenly noticing the newcomer Kara asked. "Mom?"</p><p>"She is in hospital." Lena said before looking at the younger Alex and adding. "They both are. They are okay, but Alex will take a bit of time to recover."</p><p>"Can we see them?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Soon. There is still a rogue alien out there. As soon as the DEO have secured it I'll take you."</p><p>"But-" Kara started to protest.</p><p>"I know you want to go see them, but here you are safe. I promised your mothers that I would keep you safe and that is what I am going to do. The second I am told the city is safe I will take you to the hospital." Lena said. "I know this is hard, but they need to worry about recovering not your safety."</p><p>"Will you stay with us?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Of course." Lena smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group finally entered the waiting room, where Kara, dressed as Kara, was impatiently pacing, her daughter immediately ran to her.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Hey." Kara said hugging her tightly.</p><p>"We saw you get hurt." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara assured her before looking at the other two teenagers and saying. "And your mom will be too." She then released her daughter and hugged both of Alex's children. "She is out of surgery and the doctor said she will make a full recovery, but she'll need lots of rest."</p><p>"Ms Danvers." A nurse said entering the room.</p><p>"Yes." The older Kara said.</p><p>"You can see your sister now. But it is hospital policy that only-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." Lena said approaching the nurse. "I'm Lena Luthor. As in the owner of this hospital."</p><p>"Yes Ms Luthor." The nurse said nervously.</p><p>"I'd like to thank you for everything you have done for my friend and I have every confidence you will do everything needed to make her family be comfortable. And at the moment these children need to see their mother."</p><p>"Of course Ms Luthor." The nurse said looking more nervous. "This way."</p><p>As they followed the nurse the older Kara mouthed her thanks to Lena who just shrugged in response.</p><p>"She is in here. But please keep the noise down." The nurse pleaded as they reached a room.</p><p>"Of course." Lena smiled as the older Kara opened the door and went in, followed by the others.</p><p>Seeing his mother in the hospital bed MJ suddenly turned and ran out of the room.</p><p>"I've got it." Lena assured the others before chasing after him.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You are a hard man to find." Lena said when she found MJ on the hospital roof.</p><p>"Sorry." MJ said.</p><p>"It wasn't a criticism." Lena said moving over to stand next to him. "Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"When I saw her there, it reminded me of that night. I mean I know it's not the same, but I just went back to then." MJ said. "I guess I freaked out."</p><p>"Which is completely understandable." Lena said.</p><p>"I'm a coward."</p><p>"No, you are not." Lena assured him.</p><p>"I'm hiding on a roof."</p><p>"You have been through a lot. Being affected by it is healthy." Lena assured him. "There are other ways to be there for your mom."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I'm going to go and pick up some clean clothes and find some food to smuggle in. why don't you come help me?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How is she?" Eliza asked as she and J'onn entered the hospital room.</p><p>"Eliza." The adult Kara said looking round and seeing her foster mother.</p><p>"Hey Sweetie." She said moving to the other side and hugging her granddaughter, as her daughter explained.</p><p>"The say she'll be okay, but she'll need lots of rest."</p><p>"Where's MJ?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"He freaked out." The younger Kara said.</p><p>"Lena took him and Alex home." The older Kara added.</p><p>"Why don't you go join them?" Eliza said to both Kara's.</p><p>"I'm not going." Her granddaughter said resolutely.</p><p>"Can we keep the noise down?" Alex asked from the hospital bed.</p><p>"Mom!" Kara said looking back at her mother and squeezing her hand.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex smiled trying not to wince in pain. "Mom's right you should go get some rest. I'm not going anywhere." She added groggily.</p><p>"I'm not going." Kara argued as Alex fell back to sleep.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's mom?" MJ asked as soon as his aunt entered the house.</p><p>"She's okay. She woke up briefly. Eliza, Kara and J'onn are staying with her." Kara explained as her daughter approached her and hugged her.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after them." Kara said to Lena as she held her daughter.</p><p>"Of course. But I should probably get going. Call if you need anything."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said. "Oh and Lena. Could you give this to the DEO." Kara said reaching out and handing Lena the gem she had removed.</p><p>"I'll deal with it." Lena said leaving.</p><p>Kara then approached her nephew and hugged him. "Your mom is going to be okay." She then silently held him for a minute before pulling away and asking. "How are you?"</p><p>"Okay." He said non-committedly.</p><p>"I assume you don't want to go to bed?" Kara asked MJ. When he shook his head she said. "Then lets have a movie night. You can pick anything you want."</p><p>"Okay." He nodded.</p><p>"Go get ready for bed first." Kara said. "You'll be more comfortable in pyjamas."</p><p>Nodding again he disappeared upstairs as Kara moved over to her daughter.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked her daughter when it was just the two of them.</p><p>"You were on the news." Alex said. "He hurt you."</p><p>"He did." Kara agreed.</p><p>"It reminded me of Chibnell." Alex said.</p><p>"This time I healed much faster." Kara smiled.</p><p>"I thought you couldn't get hurt here."</p><p>"No. I can. My powers, our powers, don't make us invincible. But I am okay now."</p><p>"MJ told me someone nearly killed your cousin."</p><p>"Yes." Kara said. "But he's okay."</p><p>"I thought you were going to die."</p><p>"Hey, I'm okay." Kara said hugging her before pulling away and asking. "Do you know why I won?"</p><p>"You are stronger than your cousin?"</p><p>"Well yes. But the reason I am stronger is because of you." Kara said. "You make me strong. I will always fight as hard as I need to so I can come back to you. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Alex said as MJ came down.</p><p>"Let's get movie night started." Kara said moving over to the couch where Alex and MJ sat either side and hugged her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alex woke up again she saw her daughter lying on the edge of the bed fast asleep. Looking to her other side she saw her sister sitting in a chair.</p><p>"Hey." The older Kara said. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay. The kids?"</p><p>"They're okay. MJ is at the house with Eliza." Kara explained before looking at her niece and adding. "Kara refused to leave."</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked. "I remember you taking a beating."</p><p>"I'm fine now. Actually I'm not. I'm mad at you right now."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Hiding how much trouble you were in. You should have told me."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Lena and J'onn. Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I didn't want to force you into coming back." Alex said.</p><p>"This is bigger than preferences." Kara said. "You should have told me. I mean even the backwater I have been in we had heard of Mongul. Just not the fact he was taking on Earth. Do you know how dangerous he is? Of course you do but you still didn't tell me. At the very least you should have warned me, what if he had come after Alex?"</p><p>"I tried to warn you back in Midvale." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"The whole 'Earth is not as safe as it used to be'? That's not a warning. Did you really think I would run away of you told me?"</p><p>"I was scared you'd stay and get yourself killed."</p><p>"So instead you tried to get yourself killed?"</p><p>"That's not plan A." Alex said shifting in the bed, wincing as she did so. "I know you are mad, but I was trying to protect you."</p><p>"Why Earth?" Kara asked changing subjects, not wanting to yell at Alex when she was in so much pain.</p><p>"Not sure exactly. I mean no one knows why he first attacked us. But now we think he is ticked at loosing to your cousin. For a few years he disappeared, turned out he was rebuilding and now he plans on enslaving Earth. For the last year small squads have been coming to Earth and taking humans as well as generally being a pain. We think they are testing our defences before the Armada gets here."</p><p>"And now he has managed to share his infamous gem stone technology with his lieutenants." Kara said. "Beating one of them was hard enough. If there are more of them we could be in big trouble."</p><p>"I know." Alex said grimly.</p><p>"You should have told me, but I can see why you are working for the DEO." Kara said. "You should tell the kids."</p><p>"That would be illegal." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Firstly, that hasn't stopped you before, secondly, it might keep them safer."</p><p>"Or it might cause them too much stress." Alex said. "I want them to have a normal life. Surely you appreciate that more than anyone."</p><p>"I do. But I also know how damaging secrets can be."</p><p>"How about no more secrets?" The teenage Kara said form Alex's side.</p><p>"You heard all that?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"Yes. But we had already figured most of it out." The teenager said hugging her mother before sitting up. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex assured her before asking. "Shouldn't you be in school?"</p><p>"It's the weekend."</p><p>"It is? How long have I been here?"</p><p>"Fifty one hours." The older Kara said.</p><p>"You've been waking up and then drifting straight back again." Alex's daughter explained. "They have you on a huge cocktail of meds."</p><p>"So I can go home soon?" Alex asked hopefully.</p><p>"You are going to be on bed rest for weeks." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I'll give you some space." The older Kara said standing. "I'll bring back some food."</p><p>"Kara." Alex called.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry. And thank you for saving my life."</p><p>Nodding Kara left the room as Alex's daughter commented.</p><p>"She is way to nice, you deserved a lot more yelling for lying to her."</p><p>"I know." Alex said hugging her daughter.</p><p>As the adult Kara walked through the waiting area she saw a TV showing the latest news, with the heading. 'Hostages at CatCo'. Not thinking she ran from the hospital.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Well well well." Cat said as Supergirl landed on the balcony.</p><p>"I thought you'd want the exclusive." Supergirl smiled at Cat who was held by a man with a gun.</p><p>"Who are you?" The man asked.</p><p>"She's the one who stopped that alien." His partner replied, sensing that this was about to go badly.</p><p>"She's Supergirl. And you should really do your homework before you attempt something like this." Cat said.</p><p>"Supergirl? More than Supergran." The man holding Cat said.</p><p>"Was that meant to be funny?" Supergirl asked. As she started to walk forward the man holding Cat said.</p><p>"Back up or I will shoot her."</p><p>"And what will that get you?" Supergirl asked. "Right now you can walk away. Anything happens to Ms Grant you can't. So why don't you give me the guns."</p><p>"Sure." The man said turning his gun on her and firing.</p><p>As the bullets bounced off she added. "Ms Grant is right, you should really do your homework." She said before using her heat vision to burn the man's hand. As he dropped his gun in pain, his co-perpetrator began to run, only for Supergirl to use her freeze breath to freeze him to the ground.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked Cat as she secured the other man by bending a metal lamp round him.</p><p>"I'm fine. Thank you." Cat said before pulling herself together and saying. "But you need to work on your timekeeping."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll mention that in the article." Supergirl smiled.</p><p>"Article?"</p><p>"On my comeback."</p><p>"I've not written for months. Why do you think I'd write it?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Who else could give such carefully crafted criticism?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"You have a point." Cat said before reaching into her desk and saying. "Before you go, sign this." Cat said handing her a piece of paper.</p><p>"What's this?" Supergirl asked as she skimmed the contract.</p><p>"It is formally confirming what everyone knew. That you are mine. Or at least CatCo is a prime sponsor of Supergirl and is therefore insuring her. It's not exclusive so you can still more for clandestine government agencies. This way you can be more flexible in what you do and stay true to your beliefs. You can see at the bottom you can cancel anytime, but CatCo can't. If you trust me sign the document."</p><p>"The date-" Supergirl said noticing it was dated a few days earlier.</p><p>"Will give you ample protection. Sign."</p><p>Nodding Supergirl picked up a pen and signed.</p><p>"You are far too trusting." Cat said. "But welcome on board."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Something you want to tell us?" Alex asked when Kara returned to the hospital room.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You were on the news." Her niece explained.</p><p>"Cat was in trouble." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"So you are really back?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I guess so." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Well now you are the city's saviour again can you do me a favour?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Anything." Her sister said. "Do you want a burger from that food truck in Chicago?"</p><p>"That went out of business ten years ago." Alex said.</p><p>"Oh, do you want me to look after things at the DEO?"</p><p>"No." Alex said quickly looking stressed.</p><p>"Than what?"</p><p>"Can you take Kara home?"</p><p>"No." Alex's daughter immediately said.</p><p>"You've been here non-stop. You need rest. I promise you I'm okay, or I would be if I didn't have to worry about you collapsing from exhaustion."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey guys." The older Kara greeted as she and her niece entered Alex's house.</p><p>"Is mom okay?" MJ immediately asked.</p><p>"She is already talking about going home." The younger Kara said. "And she is being bossy again."</p><p>"She sent us home." The older Kara explained.</p><p>"I'm going to visit." Eliza said. "Do you want to come?" She asked MJ who shook his head.</p><p>"You need to go to bed." Kara said to her niece, who was too tired to argue.</p><p>"Is mom disappointed in me?" MJ asked his sister as he followed her upstairs.</p><p>"Of course not." She said turning to face him.</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But I'm a coward."</p><p>"No you're not. I never knew how hard it was for you after the accident. I mean I was unconscious for a long time. But seeing mom like that I am starting to get an idea. But I still can't start to imagine what you are feeling right now."</p><p>"I feel like a coward." MJ repeated.</p><p>"I promise you, you're not." Kara said hugging him. "Come on let's watch a movie."</p><p>"But aunt Kara said you had to sleep."</p><p>"I can doze on the couch." She shrugged.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom?" Alex asked from her hospital bed.</p><p>"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"A little groggy." Alex confessed.</p><p>"That's better than being in pain." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"How's MJ?"</p><p>"Feeling guilty that he isn't here." Eliza explained. "I told him you understood, but when you are out you need to talk to him."</p><p>"I will." Alex said. "Thank you for being here."</p><p>"Where else would I be?" Eliza said squeezing her hand. "I was so scared when I saw the news. And then when J'onn told me what you are fighting against… why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"You know I can't talk about work." Alex said.</p><p>"I think you are hiding behind your job." Eliza countered. "But we can talk about that later, for now just focus on getting better."</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex assured her.</p><p>"You nearly weren't." Eliza stated.</p><p>"I know." Alex said, her chest suddenly feeling tight.</p><p>"Alex, listen to me." Eliza said. "You are okay, so are the kids. Just relax, you are safe, so are they."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning guys." Kara greeted as her niece and nephew made it into the kitchen.</p><p>"Any news on mom?" MJ immediately asked.</p><p>"The good news is, according to Eliza, she is being a really difficult patient so she must be feeling better." Kara smiled before saying. "I've got breakfast for you." She said pointing to a box on the table. "Did you two get any sleep last night?"</p><p>"A little." MJ said taking a pastry from the box. "Are we in trouble?"</p><p>"Of course not." His aunt said. "Why would you be in trouble?"</p><p>"Staying up most of the night."</p><p>"Your mom and I stayed up all the time watching movies all night when we were your age." Kara said. "So do you have any plans for today?"</p><p>"No." MJ said sounding dejected.</p><p>"Okay, you two have left me with no choice." Kara said. "Get dressed we are going out."</p><p>"Where are we going?" MJ asked.</p><p>"It's a surprise."</p><p>"Is it far?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then how will we get there?"</p><p>"I'll drive."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that will make mom mad." The teenage Kara argued before MJ added quietly.</p><p>"And from the sound of it probably kill us."</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with my driving." The adult Kara protested. "But if it makes you feel better I will get Lena to drive us."</p><p>"Can I come?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course." Kara smiled at her daughter as she called Lena.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Lena asked as she answered the call.</p><p>"Yes. But I need some help."</p><p>"Sure." Lena agreed.</p><p>"We are taking a road trip, only -"</p><p>"Alex wouldn't want you to drive." Lena guessed.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And I also assume I can't just lend you a driver?" Lena asked.</p><p>"The location is kind of a secret." Kara said.</p><p>"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Lena replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Okay, pull over here." Kara instructed Lena a few hours later.</p><p>"Here?" Lena asked confused. "There is nothing here."</p><p>"Yes here." Kara said.</p><p>"Okay." Lena said pulling the car off the road.</p><p>"Right, let's go." Kara said.</p><p>"Go where? We are in the middle of nowhere." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"If you want you can stay in the car, but I guarantee you'll regret it." Kara said. She then looked at her niece and said. "There's a little bit of walking, let me know if it gets too much."</p><p>"Okay." Her niece agreed as she got out of the car.</p><p>"Let's go." The older Kara said leading the confused group into the woods.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I thought it was here, but maybe it was there." Kara said frowning after a thirty minute walk.</p><p>"Has your mom flipped out?" MJ asked his cousin.</p><p>"Feels that way." Alex agreed.</p><p>"Not meaning to sound like I am taking sides, MJ has a point." Lena agreed.</p><p>"Just wait a moment." The older Kara said.</p><p>"For what?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"A surprise. Just be patient."</p><p>"You are telling three teenagers and a Luthor to be patient." Lena said. "I don't think it is going to work." She added.</p><p>"I just need to get my bearings. It's not my fault it all looks so foresty."</p><p>"You know we are in a forest right?" MJ asked. "Of course it looks foresty."</p><p>"There." The adult Kara said pointing. "I recognise that tree." She added before leading them into a large clearing. "Here we are." She said.</p><p>"Is your blood sugar running low?" Lena asked looking round the empty clearing.</p><p>"Here we go." Kara said ignoring her friend.</p><p>"Here we go what?" Her niece asked.</p><p>"It's here." Kara said.</p><p>"What's here?" Lena questioned, worrying about her friend's sanity.</p><p>Smiling Kara pressed the small metal object she had showed her sister weeks earlier and a ship suddenly appeared in front of them.</p><p>"Is that your ship?" MJ asked, his excitement obvious.</p><p>"It is." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"Can we take it somewhere?"</p><p>"Earlier you pointed out your mom wouldn't trust my driving." Kara said.</p><p>"Well you could prove her wrong." MJ said.</p><p>"Nice try. And no." Kara said. "But you can go in and look around." She added as a door opened.</p><p>"Fine, are there weapons and can we fire them?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"No you can't."</p><p>"So there are weapons." MJ said as he ran into the ship, quickly followed by the other teenagers.</p><p>"You not going?" Lena asked the adult Kara who hung back.</p><p>"I have already spent a lot of time in there." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Fair enough." Lena said. "Why is it all the way over here, rather than Midvale?"</p><p>"I wasn't sure what Earth was like and just in case they could track it, didn't want it near Midvale."</p><p>"Makes sense." Lena agreed. "But that type of thinking highlights how much of your life has been on the run. But that stops now. And I have something for you to help that." Lena said. With that she handed Kara a key. "This of course is ceremonial as everything is based on electronics and biometrics. But it seemed fitting." Seeing Kara's blank look she added. "Apartment 309 is yours."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"Yes. It's fully furnished. You can move in whenever you want. Obviously not until Alex is out of hospital, but -"</p><p>"Actually she is already out." Kara said. "Part of the reason for today is to keep the kids away from the house so Eliza can get Alex settled."</p><p>"And they don't know?" Lena guessed glancing at the ship.</p><p>"No. It will be a surprise. Alex didn't want them to know, just in case the doctors changed their minds."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the group entered the house in the late afternoon they heard the adult Alex talking to Eliza.</p><p>Not bothering to remove his coat, MJ ran to the lounge and over to his mother.</p><p>"Mom! You're back." MJ said before hugging her.</p><p>"Hey." She said hugging him while trying not to move her ribs.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be hospital?" Her daughter asked entering the room.</p><p>"I was released." Alex assured her before hugging her.</p><p>"But she won't be working for a while." Eliza added.</p><p>"Where have you guys been?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We went to go see aunt Kara's spaceship." MJ said happily.</p><p>"Did you?" Alex asked looking at her sister.</p><p>"Just to look." Kara quickly explained. "And Lena drove."</p><p>"There was no flying." MJ said, his disappointment obvious.</p><p>"Are you staying for dinner?" Eliza asked Lena.</p><p>"No thank you, I need to do some work. I will leave you to it." Lena smiled before leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Kara said having used her super speed to chop the vegetables. Seeing Eliza's quirked eyebrow she asked. "Did I do them wrong? Did you want them thicker?"</p><p>"No. Those are fine." Eliza said. "It is just I was hoping we could talk as we did this."</p><p>"Oh, then I will slowly wash the knife." Kara said.</p><p>"Thank you." Eliza responded before asking. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"Doing?"</p><p>"The last few weeks have been a bit of a whirlwind, even by your standards."</p><p>"That would be an understatement." Kara agreed.</p><p>"So?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Growing up, whenever you got hurt you would shut yourself off from the world and since you've got back it feels like you are doing the same." Eliza said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You were separated from Alex from months, then you chose to make a home here. Alex is getting used to a new planet and starting school here, her powers are coming out, you have found out a homicidal warlord is taking on the Earth, something Alex failed to mention, and you have come back as Supergirl. But despite all that you seem completely normal."</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?"</p><p>"Only if it is real. Like I said you shut yourself off to protect your heart and I think you are doing it now because you want to protect Alex, your Alex. And that's fine, but you need to take time for yourself and be honest with yourself. Maybe it is because you have got used to being by yourself, but I think it is because you are scared of letting people in because you don't want to go through the pain of losing them again." Eliza said before walking over to Kara who had long since washed and dried the knife. Placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders she said. "I know it won't be easy, and I know you are scared, but please don't shut yourself away."</p><p>"Hey can I- oh sorry." The teenage Kara said bursting into the kitchen. "Should I go?"</p><p>"It's fine." Eliza said releasing her daughter. As she did so she said to the adult Kara. "Please think about what I said."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you okay Sweetie?" Eliza asked her youngest grandchild after dinner as the adult Kara washed up.</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenage Alex said</p><p>"You seem a little a quiet." Eliza pressed.</p><p>"Just tired." The younger Alex said.</p><p>Pulling her granddaughter into a hug Eliza said. "Your mom is okay." Assuming she was still upset at seeing her mother get hurt a few days earlier.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Everything okay?" The adult Kara asked coming into the lounge.</p><p>"It's fine. Alex is just a little tired." Eliza explained. "Which might be my fault as I've taken over her bed since being her."</p><p>"It's not a problem." The teenager said. "I'm fine sharing with mom."</p><p>"On that note, I've got something I want to talk to you about." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Do you want us to go?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"No, it concerns you as well." Kara said.</p><p>"What is it?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"You guys have been great and we have loved being here -"</p><p>"Are we leaving Earth?" Her daughter jumped in. "Have you freaked out about Mongul?"</p><p>"What? No." Kara said. "But I have found us somewhere to live."</p><p>"What?" Both Alexes asked.</p><p>"You guys have been great. But you need space." Kara said looking at her sister and her offspring. "And we need somewhere to settle."</p><p>"Where are you going?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Just the apartment block opposite."</p><p>"How did you-" The older Alex started to ask before answering the question herself. "Lena?"</p><p>"Yes." Kara said. "Turns out she owns it."</p><p>"You don't have to move out." The older Alex said.</p><p>"I know, but you guys need space and like I said we are just over the road. And if you need me I'll be here in under five seconds."</p><p>"When are you moving?" MJ asked.</p><p>"It's kind of up to you. Apparently it is ready to move into, but we can stay for as long as you need."</p><p>"Can we see it?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Sure. Although you'll need to help me find it first, I've not actually seen it yet."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Eliza asked her eldest daughter as the others disappeared.</p><p>"I guess. I doubt it make much difference. Something tells me Kara and Alex will be round here all the time and my Kara will probably use it is a hiding place."</p><p>"I sense a but?"</p><p>"I guess I had got used to having them around."</p><p>"And?" Eliza prompted.</p><p>"I know she says we are fine and she doesn't blame me for the bounty hunter, but what if she does and that is why they are moving? Or what if she is so angry about me not telling her about Mongul that she is leaving?"</p><p>"She returned as Supergirl to save you." Eliza reminded her.</p><p>"I know, but-"</p><p>"Alex stop being so hard on yourself." Eliza said gently pulling her in for a hug. "If Kara wanted to get away from you, she wouldn't move to the apartment block opposite."</p><p>"I guess." Alex said.</p><p>"That said you shouldn't have hidden Mongul from her."</p><p>"I was trying to protect her."</p><p>"I know. But you two protect each other much better when you aren't hiding things." Eliza said</p><p>"I know, I screwed up." Alex said.</p><p>"Just stop trying to fight alone. So many people want to help."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Speaking of people needing help, seeing it's just us, have you managed to talk to MJ yet?"</p><p>"I tried while you were cooking. He told me not liking hospitals was common sense. Then I even suggested we went to family counselling."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He asked if I had suffered some sort of brain injury in the attack."</p><p>"I seem to remember you having a very similar answer when I suggested counselling after your father died."</p><p>"Well I have become more accepting since then."</p><p>"MJ will too, just keep talking to him." Eliza said.</p><p>"Kelly was so much better at this than I ever was." Alex said.</p><p>"You are doing great." Eliza assured her as the front door opened and everyone returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi Alex." Alex greeted her niece as she entered the house a few days later. "Where are MJ and Kara?"</p><p>"They have club stuff."</p><p>"You don't want to join a club?"</p><p>"Not really. I know I don't live here anymore, but mom is out, can I wait here?"</p><p>"Of course you can. You are welcome here anytime you want." Alex smiled. "Besides I am going crazy being all by myself."</p><p>"Should we ask Eliza to come back?"</p><p>"No. I think she will worry less in Midvale." Alex replied. "How is school?"</p><p>"Okay I guess."</p><p>"Do you need any help with your homework? Despite what your mother may have told you about calculus I'm pretty good now."</p><p>"No thanks. I did it all during free period." She shrugged.</p><p>"You did?" Alex asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes, it's not hard."</p><p>"What about history? Your mom used to hate that." The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"It's just dates and events, it's not hard." The teenage replied.</p><p>Noting her niece seemed less chipper than normal she asked. "Everything okay?"</p><p>Before the younger Alex could answer the doorbell rang.</p><p>"I'll get it." The teenager offered.</p><p>"Hello. Is your mother in?" The woman asked.</p><p>"Who are you?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Are you trying to be funny?" The woman asked.</p><p>"Apparently your reputation only extends to the Earth." The older Alex said limping towards the door.</p><p>"Hmmm. Is Kiera here?" Cat asked. As she did the younger Alex recognised the name the woman had used and recalled stories her mother had told her and said.</p><p>"You're the Cat Grant." The teenager said. "The queen of media."</p><p>In response Cat looked at the teenager and said. "I assume you are Kiera's daughter?"</p><p>"Yes." The teenager said.</p><p>Cat then looked at the adult Alex and said. "You were saying about my reputation."</p><p>"I stand corrected." Alex said. "She'll be back soon. You are welcome to wait."</p><p>"Thank you." Cat replied before looking back at the teenager. "You don't talk much. That is an admirable trait." Cat commented before following Alex into the lounge.</p><p>"Should you be walking?" Cat asked.</p><p>"No." The teenager answered on her aunt's behalf.</p><p>"I'm fine." The adult Alex said. "So what do you want with Kara?"</p><p>"To discuss the future and I thought she should have a copy of the contract she signed." Cat said taking a seat.</p><p>"What contract?" Alex asked as the front door opened.</p><p>Assuming it was her mother the teenage Alex went to the door as the adult Alex read the document Cat had brought over.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said hugging her daughter. "Sorry I'm late. How was school?"</p><p>"Okay. You have a visitor."</p><p>"Who?" Kara asked following her daughter into the lounge.</p><p>"Cat? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I thought we should talk."</p><p>"Alex, why don't we go make some dinner?" The older Alex suggested sensing Cat didn't want an audience.</p><p>"But you can't cook." The younger Alex said confused.</p><p>"We'll figure something out." Alex said guiding her niece out of the room.</p><p>"What brings you to this side of town?" Kara asked.</p><p>"To start with, I wanted to thank you for saving my life."</p><p>"Always." Kara smiled.</p><p>"And then I wanted to finish our discussion."</p><p>"Discussion?"</p><p>"You came to my office and it felt like you wanted to talk, but then you ran out." Cat said.</p><p>"I had so much to say and I didn't know where to start so I kind of-"</p><p>"Ran off?" Cat finished for her.</p><p>"Yes. You have always given me so much direction and I wanted that, but then when you started talking about Supergirl I thought that maybe you'd be disappointed that I had only returned as Kara."</p><p>"She may not be as confident or act in such extreme ways, but I assure you Kara Danvers is every bit the hero that Supergirl is." Cat said. "So what's your plan?"</p><p>"My plan? I don't really have one."</p><p>"So you are making it up as you go?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"And are you living a double life again?"</p><p>"I'm trying to."</p><p>"And what is the Kara element of that?"</p><p>"The Kara element?"</p><p>"Yes, what is Kara Danvers doing?"</p><p>"Right now trying and failing to find a job. An eighteen year career gap is a killer."</p><p>"You still want to help people?" Cat asked. "I mean as both Kara and Supergirl?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And do you think you can balance being Kara, Supergirl and a mother?"</p><p>"I'll try." Kara said. "But like you once told me I can't have it all at once."</p><p>"During your last stay on Earth you had nearly become competent as Supergirl, having met your daughter, you are clearly doing fine as a mother, so the only part you really need to work on is figuring out who Kara Danvers really is." Cat said.</p><p>"I have spent the last eighteen years as just Kara." She said before adding. "None of the planets I was on had a yellow sun, so no powers."</p><p>"Not having powers doesn't mean you figured out who Kara was." Cat said. "I sometimes wondered if you really valued you. I think you felt Supergirl was more important and lost sight of the good that Kara Danvers could do. My advice, for what it is worth, is to find a way to be you, once you do that everything else will follow." She then paused before saying. "CatCo is looking for an investigator who won't be biased by too much knowledge. They need to get to the truth and then pass the story onto one of our faces of CatCo."</p><p>"You are offering me a job?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The pay won't be much and you will need to prove yourself, and there will be no glory for you. However, you will be able to help people and the work will naturally need to to be out of the office for prolonged periods, helping your cover. If you want it, be at CatCo at eight am."</p><p>"I don't know what to say."</p><p>"It's quite simple, yes or no." Cat said standing. "But whatever you choose my balcony is always available."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said hugging Cat, who after a moment of surprise returned the hug.</p><p>"Welcome home." Cat said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why aren't you dressed?" The teenage Kara greeted when her cousin opened the apartment door a few days later.</p><p>"I'm not feeling well." Alex said.</p><p>"Isn't that like impossible?" MJ asked. Before he had finished his cousin sprinted to the bathroom and threw up. "I'll get mom." He said to his sister before disappearing.</p><p>"Here." Kara said handing a glass of water to her cousin who had finished throwing up.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said, her hands a little shaky as she took the glass.</p><p>"Can I get you anything else?"</p><p>In response the younger teenager just shook her head miserably.</p><p>"Mom will be here soon. She'll know what to do." The teenage Kara assured her cousin. "Go sit on the couch, I'll get some blankets and a bowl."</p><p>As the ill teenager collapse on the couch she grabbed hold of a cushion and hugged it tightly.</p><p>"Here." The teenage Kara said putting a bowl on the table before handing her cousin the blanket.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said wrapping the blanket round herself.</p><p>"Do you want me to call aunt Kara?"</p><p>"No, she has a meeting this morning." Alex said squeezing the cushion.</p><p>"What's going on?" The adult Alex said entering the apartment.</p><p>"She was really sick." Her daughter explained.</p><p>"You two get to school." The older Alex said to her children as she moved over to her niece.</p><p>"Feel better." MJ called as he left with his sister.</p><p>"Let's have a look at you." Alex said to her niece as she put her hand on her forehead. "Good news is no temperature. Do you have any pain anywhere?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What about dizziness?"</p><p>"No. I just feel sick."</p><p>"Did you eat anything this morning?"</p><p>"No. I didn't feel like it."</p><p>"Are your powers okay?"</p><p>"I think so." The teenager said causing her aunt to look round the room.</p><p>"Stay right there." The adult Alex said leaving the room for a moment before coming back with a frying pan. "See if you can bend this in half." She instructed.</p><p>Nodding the teenager took the pan and effortlessly bent the metal.</p><p>"Good news is you still have powers." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"What's wrong with me?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Your powers should stop you getting sick. If for some reason they hadn't you'd have a temperature, which you don't. You haven't eaten anything so it isn't like to be an allergy. So I don't think it is physical."</p><p>"So you are saying I'm a psycho?"</p><p>"No. But I do think you need to spend less time picking up vocab from MJ and Kara." Alex said. "I think something is stressing you out and it has been for a few days. Is it because your mom became Supergirl?"</p><p>"No." The younger Alex said shaking her head. "I wanted her to do that."</p><p>"But then you saw her get hurt."</p><p>"That wasn't the first time and unlike on Chibnell she healed really quickly." The younger Alex said. The comment causing many questions to swirl round her aunt's mind. Fighting back the urge to ask them the older Alex went on.</p><p>"But something is wrong and it involves your mom?" This time the teenager nodded in response.</p><p>"Have you talked to her about it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't want her to worry about me."</p><p>"She is going to do that anyway. Is that the only reason?" She asked. Seeing another shake she went on. "What else?"</p><p>"I'm afraid of the answer."</p><p>"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you and we'll see if we can figure it out together?" Alex suggested sitting next to her niece.</p><p>"When we were on the ship mom used to get here I looked at the controls and the engine and it was twice as fast as J'onn's ship. So she should have arrived over two months before I did, but mom only arrived a few days before I did. Something bad must have happened and I've been thinking about what-"</p><p>"Slow down." Alex said. "You and I can sit here and think the worst or we can focus on the fact that whatever happened, your mom is fine, and then ask her when she gets back?"</p><p>"Okay." The teenager said as her aunt hugged her.</p><p>"Remember, I am always going to look out for your mom." The older Alex said as she held her tightly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kara asked rushing into the apartment.</p><p>"Kara." The older Alex said firmly. "Without running a battery of tests I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I don't think it is physical. We can take her to the DEO, or to one of Lena's labs, but I think you are going to get answers quicker, by listening."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said sitting on the coffee table facing the two Alexes.</p><p>"Why didn't you come to Earth straight away?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Your ship was much faster than J'onn's. You should have been here months before me but you only beat me by a few days. Something bad happened didn't it?"</p><p>"After you left with J'onn I wanted to make sure you got as far away as possible from the bounty hunter so I avoided him for a couple of weeks." Kara said.</p><p>"That still leaves at least six weeks." The younger Alex said.</p><p>"When he found me, there was a fight and I was hurt." Kara said. "I didn't know what planets I would be going past so I decided to heal before I left."</p><p>"So you were really badly hurt?"</p><p>"No more than your aunt has just been." Kara said trying to make her daughter worry less.</p><p>"But she had help, you didn't. I should have stayed and-"</p><p>"It was my choice to send you with J'onn." Kara reminded her. "But all of that is in the past. What matters is we are both here and both safe." She added pulling her daughter in for a hug.</p><p>"I'll give you some space." The older Alex said stiffly standing and limping out of the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's Alex?" Kara's sister asked the next evening.</p><p>"Made it to school with the others, which I hope is a good sign. Thanks for being with her yesterday." Kara said.</p><p>"You don't need to thank me." Alex assured her. "If she is at school, why do you look so troubled?"</p><p>"She made herself sick with stress. I don't understand why she didn't talk to me. Do you think this is because of Supergirl?"</p><p>"Kara, you have only been Supergirl a handful of times. I don't think that is enough to start worrying about neglect."</p><p>"Then why didn't she talk to me?"</p><p>"She's a teenager." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm being serious."</p><p>"So am I." Alex countered. "She told me she didn't want you to worry. I think just like Kara and MJ she is trying to be more of an adult than she is."</p><p>"Worrying about me isn't her job. Why do they have to grow up so fast?" Kara complained.</p><p>"Something I ask myself everyday." Alex said.</p><p>"Well tonight she is going to have fun."</p><p>"That sounded like you were threatening her with fun."</p><p>"I am promising fun." Kara corrected. "I'm going to give a night without worry and lots of fun."</p><p>"She is right to worry." Alex said after a moment.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You are the one who is going to fight Mongul. You know what Mongul did to your cousin. And based on the other night you aren't as strong as you used to be."</p><p>"I saved your life." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"And I am grateful. And I am going to return the favour."</p><p>"That sounded like a threat." Kara said.</p><p>"It's not. But I am going to make you stronger."</p><p>"Again that sounds like a threat."</p><p>"Stop being paranoid. I meant when I am back at work we are going to start training you." Alex said.</p><p>"I remember the last time you started training me. So I stick by the you're threatening me comment."</p><p>"It is not a threat. I am promising you that I am going to make you stronger."</p><p>"Touching and terrifying." Kara said.</p><p>"You can thank me when you beat Mongul." Alex replied. "But speaking of Mongul, the President wants to know your intentions."</p><p>"Aren't you on sick leave? Why are you talking to the President?"</p><p>"I don't think they care about sick leave." Alex said. "They are more concerned about if you are really back, if you are staying and if you are helping."</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"That Supergirl will fight for what she believes in and that I was sure that when Supergirl was ready she would show herself."</p><p>"What did they say to that?"</p><p>"I had a career in politics waiting."</p><p>"Ouch." Kara commented. "So what is the plan? Apart form you using me as a punchbag."</p><p>"I won't be using you as a punchbag." Alex assured her. "But before we get to the training there is something else we need, well you need."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A team. Even with you in top condition you can't beat Mongul and his underlings alone, we have no idea how many of his men will have gemstone technology. I asked J'onn to find Barry and ask him to come back. He did find him, but he wouldn't talk. It's a long shot, but maybe you'll have more luck."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." Kara said. "Maybe I could get Kal to come back."</p><p>"I doubt it." Alex said. "But I am sure he'd like to see you. How come you haven't seen him already?"</p><p>"My job was to protect him, but he got hurt and I wasn't even on the planet."</p><p>"And you say I have a guilt complex." Alex said before reminding Kara. "You weren't on the planet because his nemesis sent you to the other side of the galaxy."</p><p>"I still feel bad."</p><p>"Well don't." Alex said.</p><p>"I'll try, but only if you talk to me."</p><p>"I am talking to you." Alex said confused.</p><p>"You know what I mean. Since the attack we've not really had the chance to talk."</p><p>"I remember you getting mad at me at the hospital." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"And I am still mad. You should have told me what you were up against."</p><p>"I was trying to protect you."</p><p>"How is keeping me in the dark about a warlord wanting to invade the Earth protecting me?"</p><p>"I knew if I told you, you would come back as Supergirl. And if you did that there was a strong chance that you would be hurt or worse. I didn't want to lose my sister again."</p><p>"So instead you have been fighting alone?"</p><p>"Not exactly, I mean I run the DEO."</p><p>"Sure but there was no J'onn or Brainy." Kara went on. "You should have told me."</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry. But I am not the only one keeping secrets." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I'm not keeping secrets." Kara countered.</p><p>"Really, so what exactly happened for eighteen years?" Alex asked .</p><p>"That's not exactly a secret." Kara said.</p><p>"But you have barely talked about it." Alex argued as the front door opened.</p><p>"Hey guys." Kara greeted. As she greeted them she stood and went to her daughter pulling her in for a hug. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did you manage to eat lunch?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"In which case let's go."</p><p>"Go where?" The teenager asked confused.</p><p>"It's a surprise."</p><p>"What about my homework? I have to make up for yesterday." The teenager pointed out.</p><p>"We'll do it later." The older Kara said as she guided her daughter out of the house.</p><p>"Do we get a pass on our homework too?" MJ asked his mother.</p><p>"No." The adult Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here we are." Kara said happily. Seeing her daughter's confused look she said. "It's a fun fair."</p><p>"I know. Why are we here? Shouldn't I be doing my homework?"</p><p>"It's a fun fair." Kara repeated. "So you are meant to have fun. I promise you we'll get back in time for you to finish your homework. Firstly, we need ice cream."</p><p>"You remember I was sick yesterday?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You said you were fine today."</p><p>"So this is a test?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. I just want to spend time with you, but if you prefer me to be here by myself, that's fine."</p><p>"Fine, we'll have ice cream." Her daughter agreed causing Kara to grin.</p><p>Having purchased the ice cream she handed a cone to her daughter before asking.</p><p>"Are you happy here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"At the fun fair?"</p><p>"No I mean on Earth."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Is this your way of saying you want to leave?"</p><p>"No. Why do you keep assuming I want to leave Earth?"</p><p>"Well it's kind of been our thing. I mean living somewhere for a bit and then moving on." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Before we had to keep moving, now we don't." Kara said. "I'm sorry I have made you move home so many times. I know it wasn't easy. I promise you we are not moving."</p><p>"Then why ask if I am happy here?"</p><p>"Because I am worried about you and I want to make sure you are happy."</p><p>"I'm not happy you hid stuff from me. But I'm happy we are on Earth." Alex said. "It's nice to have more family."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. But I would be happier knowing I could do my schoolwork I missed out on yesterday."</p><p>"You worry far too much." Kara sighed. "But if it makes you happy we'll go back and do your homework together."</p><p>"I'm meant to do that by myself."</p><p>"But I could help." Kara said.</p><p>"Oh, I know what this is. Kara told me about this." Her daughter responded.</p><p>"About what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"You are a drone parent."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A parent who stalks their kid and pays too much attention to their child's experiences and problems, particularly at educational institutions."</p><p>"I get the idea, we called them helicopter parents. Wait, did Kara say I was a helicopter parent?"</p><p>"No. She was just describing different human techniques on parenting." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm not a helicopter or drone parent." Kara said. "I just worry about you, which is not the same thing." As her daughter quirked an eyebrow she added. "It's not. Besides I miss you. It feels like we spend less time together now." She added causing her daughter to hug her.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex told her. "I promise if I ever don't feel well again I will tell you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hear you have become a drone parent." Alex greeted her sister when Kara entered her house the next day.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Alex was messaging the kids last night. They thought it was really funny."</p><p>"I'm glad someone does. And being worried about your kid does not make you a drone parent."</p><p>"You keep telling yourself that." Alex smiled.</p><p>"I will and today I am not even going to be in the same State as Alex so what does that tell you?"</p><p>"You are over compensating?" Alex asked earning a glare from Kara. "Where is Cat sending you?"</p><p>"Technically it's not Cat who does the sending, but actually this is the other thing."</p><p>"What other thing?"</p><p>"Barry. J'onn gave me the address, so I will stop by and see if I can get him to come back."</p><p>"As much as you need a team, don't get sacked from your day job." Alex warned.</p><p>"Don't worry, there is a lead I need to chase in a neighbouring city so I'll do that on the way back." Kara said. "But seeing I am going to be out of State, can you let me know if anything happens to Alex?"</p><p>"Of course." Her sister said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Checking the address J'onn had given her again Kara entered the run down building and looked around.</p><p>"Can I help you?" A man asked as he approached her.</p><p>"I'm looking for a friend of mine."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Barry Allen."</p><p>"Down there third door on the right." He said.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said following the directions. Reaching the door she knocked and waited for a familiar voice to say. "Come in."</p><p>Taking a breath she opened the door and entered the office.</p><p>"Hi Barry." She smiled.</p><p>"Kara? It's true? You're back?" Barry asked looking up from his desk.</p><p>"I am." She smiled taking in his grey hair and the lost look in his eyes.</p><p>"How? Where have you been?"</p><p>"Stuck on the other side of the galaxy."</p><p>"Alex always said you were alive." Barry said. "But I gave up. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. There was nothing you could do. Besides you look like you have faced your own share of problems."</p><p>"I look that good?" He said wryly.</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Kara said. "You just look, I don't know, like you've lost your optimism."</p><p>"Are you really here for smalltalk or something else?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I am here to see my friend. But if that ended with the Flash coming back I'd be happy."</p><p>"I gave up a long time ago. Even if I hadn't, we aren't needed. There are so many heroes out there." Barry said.</p><p>"There are, but they are all going their own way. The Earth needs a team to give them direction, to lead them. Just like you wanted with the League."</p><p>"The league doesn't exist any more. It was a stupid idea." Barry said.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Life. Life happened." Barry said. "Look I know that hope is your thing, but for those of us who stayed on Earth we lost it. Years of sacrifices took its toll. If you don't believe me talk to your cousin. Even if I wanted to come back, I wouldn't do any good. Besides if you need a leader, you can do it."</p><p>"Bu-"</p><p>"Kara, I've done my time. The Flash is a thing of the past."</p><p>"Okay. Well you know where I am if you change your mind." Kara said sitting opposite him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Like I said I came to see my friend." Kara replied.</p><p>"I'm not changing my mind." Barry said.</p><p>"I know. This is just a talk between you and me."</p><p>"I'm working." Barry pointed out.</p><p>"It's lunchtime." Kara argued. "I'll treat you to ice cream. You know you love it."</p><p>"Come on, let's go." Barry conceded.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So how about giving me an achievable task?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's house that evening.</p><p>"Barry wasn't keen?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"No. He seemed completely not himself. What happened to him? I mean it didn't sound like anything major had happened, but he was so lost, it was like he couldn't or wouldn't connect."</p><p>"Same as for everyone in the hero world. Years of losses took its toll." Alex said.</p><p>"It can't have been that bad."</p><p>"Everyone deals with things in their own way. But once you've been kicked to the ground enough time, or lost enough people in your life, it is easy to give up hope. And when that has gone it is hard to fight." Alex said. "The last few years made me appreciate you more than ever."</p><p>"I've not been here." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Exactly. You were, still are, so full of hope. Hell you were even the Paragon of Hope." Alex said. "Your hope inspired people, brought them together. When you were gone no one could replace that. Since you have been gone so many self-proclaimed heroes have emerged and maybe some of them could challenge you in a straight fight, but none of them had the ability to inspire hope the way you do. You have faced so many losses and hardships, but you never let that define you. And that is why you will always be my hero. I just wish that I could channel some of your hope …. and your healing powers."</p><p>"You still in pain?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"Just a little." Alex replied.</p><p>"By which you mean a lot." Kara said. "Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"No I need to have the pain meds with food."</p><p>"Well it is nearly dinner time. In fact it is really late and the house is really quiet. Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Kara is at your place avoiding me. I think she might actually move in with you."</p><p>"My own personal chef. I could live with that." Kara smiled. "What did you do this time?"</p><p>"Why are you assuming it is my fault?"</p><p>"I know you, you will always end up taking responsibility." Kara said. "So are Alex and MJ with her?"</p><p>"They are. Good news is if they aren't here they can't complain about me working."</p><p>"No, but I can." Kara said. "You are meant to be resting."</p><p>"I am. I am sitting down." Alex said as Kara took her computer off her.</p><p>"Uh huh. Is that why Kara is ticked at you?"</p><p>"She is always mad at me. But she wasn't happy that I was working." Alex confessed.</p><p>"Which is completely understandable." The Kryptonian said.</p><p>"I thought if they knew the truth they would understand why I work at the DEO. But that doesn't seem to be the case."</p><p>"You're wrong. I think they completely get why you work at the DEO. What they don't get is why you are risking your health. You scared them, they thought they were going to lose you. They need to see you get better. So do I."</p><p>"I am better." Alex said.</p><p>"And you always told me I was a bad liar." Kara countered. "You are still limping and can't stand up straight and that only covers your physical wounds."</p><p>"Fine, but I'm getting better." Alex conceded.</p><p>"Which is not the same as being better. You need to slow down and take care of yourself."</p><p>"Says the flying hero."</p><p>"I'm healed." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Are you?" Alex questioned. "You have barely talked about your life over the last eighteen years."</p><p>"Yes I have."</p><p>"No you haven't. I have learned more about that time from Alex than I have from you. I know that after how I treated you when you came back and the fact that I was responsible for everything means you probably don't want to talk to me but you need to talk to someone."</p><p>"I'm not not talking to punish you." Kara said. "You have so much going on right now, you don't need the extra stress."</p><p>"Kara, I know I don't always act like it, but I will always be your big sister. My job is to look after you."</p><p>"And you have." Kara said. "But right now you need help more than I do. When this is all over or when I think you are actually okay, I promise I will answer all questions you have. But you have to recover first."</p><p>"What happened on Chibnell?" Alex asked not giving up.</p><p>"How do you even know about Chibnell?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Alex said that seeing you get hurt on the news reminded her of Chibnell."</p><p>"Chibnell was a planet we were on for a couple of years. It wasn't a great planet, but no worse than most. We were doing a pretty good job of hiding. Then one day I saw a kid getting beaten up by, I guess they would be drug dealers. She was no older than Alex was at the time and I got really angry so I tried to stop it."</p><p>"Without powers?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You taught me how to fight and not rely on my powers." Kara reminded her. "I put that training to good use and managed to rescue the kid. Only there were more of the gang than I thought there were and they attacked me. I got beaten pretty badly."</p><p>"And Alex?"</p><p>"Our neighbour took her. She didn't see the attack, but she saw me afterwards." Kara said, her voice full of regret.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Her sister said pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>"Sometimes I feel all I do is let her down." Kara said miserably.</p><p>"She doesn't think you've let her down." Alex assured her. "You have protected her all her life. And now you've got her somewhere where she has a large family and two cousins to corrupt her."</p><p>"I am going to head over to my place and see her." Kara said standing. "Are you staying here tonight or coming over, where hopefully your daughter has cooked a nice meal?"</p><p>"I think you are overestimating teenagers." Alex said.</p><p>"I think you need to have a little faith." Kara countered. "So are you coming?"</p><p>"Sure." Alex said standing.</p><p>"Actually do you want to stay and I'll bring it back?"</p><p>"I can walk across the street." Alex said. "Besides fresh air is good for me. Also unlike your last apartment this one actually has a working elevator."</p><p>"That didn't really bother me." Kara mused as she and Alex walked towards her place.</p><p>"Well not all of us had powers." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey mom." The teenage Alex said seeing her mother enter the apartment.</p><p>"Hi. How was your day?" Kara asked hugging her.</p><p>"It was fine."</p><p>"You feeling okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure?" Kara asked carefully looking at her daughter.</p><p>"I said I was fine." The teenage Alex said, her tone more snappy than Kara was used to. Before Kara could say anything another stroppy teenager appeared from the kitchen.</p><p>"Mom." She said cooly before adding more enthusiastically. "Aunt Kara."</p><p>"Are you going to give me the cold shoulder all evening?" The adult Alex asked her daughter.</p><p>"By which she means she is sorry for working, she knows she should have been resting." The adult Kara cut in. "And that she won't be working again this evening." When neither her sister or her niece said anything Kara pressed. "That's what you meant wasn't it Alex?"</p><p>"Yes it was." Alex sighed.</p><p>"Okay then." The teenage Kara said. "Dinner is almost ready."</p><p>"Told you." The older Kara said smugly to her sister.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So you want to tell me what is going on?" The older Kara asked that evening when everyone else had left.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"You were a little snappy earlier." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"That's because you were going on."</p><p>"I asked how you were." Kara corrected. "The same thing I ask you everyday."</p><p>"I answered and you didn't believe me."</p><p>"Well you have been hiding how you feel." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I didn't want you to worry about me more than you do already."</p><p>"My job is to worry about you."</p><p>"And who worries about you?"</p><p>"I don't need anyone to worry about me." Kara said earning a snort from her daughter.</p><p>"What is that meant to mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You told me so many stories of Aunt Alex and how amazing she was and how close you two were, how she looked after you and you told her everything, but I don't see it."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You don't talk to her."</p><p>"Yeah I do."</p><p>"Not really. And you just confessed you didn't have anyone to worry about you."</p><p>"I said I didn't need anyone to worry about me." Kara corrected. "I am pretty sure there is no way to stop your aunt worrying about me and that's the issue."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your Aunt is going through a lot right now." Kara said. "I don't want to burden her."</p><p>"So I shouldn't burden you with my problems?"</p><p>"I'm your mother, you are meant to burden me with your problems."</p><p>"Who do you burden with your problems?"</p><p>"I've got used to not burdening anyone." Kara said.</p><p>"But you have someone now. Alex wants to help, but you won't let her." The teenager pressed. "When I realised how fast your ship could fly I got really worried about what happened to you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Because you don't talk to Alex she is also assuming the worst."</p><p>"Which you know how?"</p><p>"Kara and MJ listened into a conversation she had with Eliza." The teenager explained. "The point is, by not talking you are causing more stress for her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked as Kara entered the house and flopped on the couch next to her sister.</p><p>"Last night after you left I got a lecture from Alex."</p><p>"I don't want to criticise your parenting, but isn't it meant to be you giving the lecture?" Her sister asked amused.</p><p>"Alex hasn't got that memo. The worst part is, she was right."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Shutting you out. I was trying to protect you, but Alex made me realise I may have done the opposite. And that by not talking it's made it worse for you."</p><p>"You have a really smart kid." Alex said.</p><p>"When I realised I was stranded on the other side of the galaxy and you probably weren't going to find me anytime soon, I started to write letters to you. I thought when you found me we could go through them together. And although they got lost along time ago when I got back I wanted to go through everything I could remember. But you were so broken. And I knew if I talked you would keep asking questions and you'd figure out why the bounty hunter was after me and I didn't want to put that on your doorstep. But Alex pointed out that you are probably thinking the worse case scenario and that would be making you more stressed."</p><p>"Alex is definitely a genius." Alex said. "But it isn't just that I worry about why you aren't sharing. It's also that I miss it. Kara, you are my sister and I will always love you. I have so many memories of you sharing all your thoughts and fears and dreams and memories."</p><p>"That's the other problem. I spent so much time sharing when we were growing up that you never got a chance." Kara said. "I thought when I got this second chance I could correct that."</p><p>"Kara, I didn't share because you stopped me. I chose not to share. I preferred listening to you. I still do." She said hugging her sister.</p><p>"It wasn't as bad as you are imagining. Hiding who I was on Earth actually came in handy. Also for years he didn't know about Alex and wasn't looking for a mother and child. It helped keep us safe. And yes there were a couple of bad planets, but most were okay. The worst part by far was the loneliness and not having you there to help me."</p><p>"And yet, since you've got back you have stopped me doing that." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I was worried about you." Kara said. "And I guess I got used to you not being there and having to do things myself."</p><p>"You don't have to anymore." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"There were some nights when I felt so overwhelmed. When I found I was pregnant I felt so lost and alone. I had no idea what I was going to do. I think it was that moment when I suddenly understood exactly how much you had done for me because not having you to talk to about it I really thought I wouldn't be able to do it."</p><p>"I'm sorry we didn't find you." Alex said hugging her tighter. "You are not alone anymore."</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"So how exactly did you survive, I mean what did you for money?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You would never believe me." Kara said.</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>"After I realised I had to get back to Earth by myself, I managed to hitch a ride to another planet. My first night there I was so hungry. I was wondering round, not entirely sure what I was doing and then I smelt doughnuts."</p><p>"Doughnuts?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes doughnuts." Kara said.</p><p>"Was this like some sort of nasal hallucination?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No it was real. I followed my nose and there was a small stall selling them, but just the plain type. I mean they didn't call them doughnuts – they were called graths. But the smell was identical. But like I said they only had the plain type. So I made a suggestion of dipping them into sugar, or the sugar equivalent. That earned me a doughnut. Those sugar snacks sold so well the owner gave me a job."</p><p>"I'm sorry, you were hired to make food?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes, but not for long, he soon realised I couldn't cook, but I could consult. For three months I was the chief taste tester and consultant for him. I helped him create jam doughnuts and put icing on them. It was the best job ever. Once I had enough money, I got a ride to a new planet and got a step closer to home. Not every planet appreciated the joy of junk food, but there were enough out there to keep me going."</p><p>"So Supergirl the saviour of Earth is the bringer of diabetes to multiple planets?" Alex asked. "You might not want to mention that to Cat, it might ruin the PR." She teased.</p><p>"Maybe." Kara agreed. "But like I said, it wasn't all bad being stuck out there. Along the way I met some great people."</p><p>"But bad things did happen?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Just like they would on any planet." Kara said. "But there were times I never thought I'd make it back here. The thing that kept me going the most was Alex. I didn't want to let her down. So everyday I tried to make things better for her and prayed that one day we might make it to Earth."</p><p>"And you did."</p><p>"Sometimes I think this is all a dream and I am going to wake up somewhere strange, still on the run." Kara said.</p><p>"I promise you that this is real." Alex assured her.</p><p>"I know, but I am still scared. Scared of letting Alex down. I still have nightmares where she-" Kara started only to stop as she recalled those nightmares.</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said. "You are both safe and it's not just you looking after Alex now, she has all of us well."</p><p>"I know. But I am so scared something is going to happen to her."</p><p>"I know." Alex said, all too aware of those thoughts.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It's been a while since you have stood on my balcony looking so lost." Cat said.</p><p>"It helps that I haven't been on Earth for many years." Supergirl pointed out.</p><p>"True." Cat agreed. "So what has you so troubled?"</p><p>"The alien who put my cousin in a coma-"</p><p>"Mongul?" Cat checked.</p><p>"Yes, Mongul. He's -"</p><p>"A warlord who wants to enslave the Earth. Or he did until he loss to your cousin." Cat cut in. Her knowledge causing Supergirl to smile wryly.</p><p>"Well he didn't take his loss very well and for the last few years has been plotting his revenge on Earth. He has a fleet and an army. When he isn't plotting revenge he runs a fight club, like Roulette, but on a galactic scale. Fighters who make a habit of not dying are recruited into his army. They are strong and know how to win. But the most loyal of those he has been experimenting on to give them powers. You've seen Mongul, he is as powerful as my cousin. What sets him apart though is his complete disrespect for life. I can't defeat him alone. Even with the DEO and J'onn we won't be strong enough. I need help, but I don't know who to ask. The people I want to help are so jaded by life they won't help. I don't know how to make them see that there is hope."</p><p>"That's easy. Go out and do your thing. Go back to being the beacon of hope." Cat said. "Show them what you stand for and that good can overcome anything and they will come back."</p><p>"You make it sound easy."</p><p>"It won't be, but I am sure you can make it happen Just take it one day at a time. Be true to yourself and you will shine hope into the darkness." She let her words sink in before saying. "But there is something else bothering you isn't there? Something more personal? Your daughter maybe?"</p><p>"How did you know?" Supergirl asked surprised.</p><p>"Because I am a mother too." Cat said.</p><p>"She inherited some of my powers, including invulnerability. Despite that I managed to make her sick through stress."</p><p>"By being Supergirl?"</p><p>"No. From something that happened before we came to Earth. I tried to protect her from it, but she figured some of it out and let her imagination do the rest. All I want is for her to be safe, but I ended up making her sick."</p><p>"No matter how hard you try you won't be able to protect her from everything. But from what I saw your daughter seemed intelligent and perceptive."</p><p>"Scarily so at times." Supergirl agreed.</p><p>"So, like her mother I am sure she will find a way to be okay."</p><p>"Maybe, but I don't know how to protect her and shield her from everything."</p><p>"That's good. Because you shouldn't. The important thing is to let her to things her way. You don't want her to copy you, you want her to be better than you. To do that she has to find her own way, see the world for what it is and make her own mistakes. All you can do is guide and be there when those mistakes happen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?" Alex asked as she and Supergirl approached the door to the DEO a few days later.</p><p>"I am. But quick question. do I get one of those badges this time? You know the one that allows you to pretend to be with the FBI?"</p><p>"Are you joining the DEO full time? And will you obey every order without question?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No and no." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Then no."</p><p>"That's so unfair."</p><p>"Remember most people at the DEO will have never met you and only heard of you in old stories. Going in pouting is not the best first impression." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But it is one of my best weapons." Supergirl pointed out. "And can we not use the word old?"</p><p>"You'd prefer me to use historic?" Alex teased.</p><p>"Hey, you are older than me."</p><p>"No. As you reminded me so many times growing up, you are several years older than me." Alex said as she swiped her access card and placed her palm on the reader. "Let's go."</p><p>"Director, welcome back." An Agent greeted as Alex walked in.</p><p>"Eddington." She replied as Supergirl nodded at him.</p><p>"The team are waiting in the control room."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said.</p><p>"Um, Ma'am, should I be signing her in?" He asked looking at Supergirl.</p><p>"It'll cause to much paperwork." Alex said.</p><p>"Ma'am?"</p><p>"She will leave through a window and not bother signing out." Alex explained before leading her sister into the main corridor.</p><p>"You didn't fancy a different colour for the walls?" Supergirl asked. "I mean even though this is a different building, this looks exactly like the DEO I remember."</p><p>"We have slightly bigger concerns than décor." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Ma'am, welcome back." A uniformed Agent greeted.</p><p>"Hawkins." Alex greeted before pointing at her sister and saying. "This is Supergirl. Supergirl Agent Hawkins." Before of either of them could greet each other Alex asked her Agent. "Where are we on the prisoners who were at the main premises during the attack?"</p><p>"They have all now been accounted for and moved to the desert location."</p><p>"You still have the desert base?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Of course. It is out of the way meaning we can do testing there." Alex replied looking back at Hawkins Alex asked. "Any current threats?"</p><p>"Apart from the major one no." He replied.</p><p>"That's something." Alex said as they entered the control room where several Agents were waiting. Walking to the centre of the room, Alex glanced round and then said.</p><p>"I know the last few weeks have been hard on you. We all lost friends that day. But we will not allow their deaths to be meaningless. We will defeat Mongul." Alex started. "Some of you will remember Supergirl from eighteen years ago, some of won't but you all saw how she saved us from the most recent attack. From this point she will be assisting the DEO in stopping Mongul. For the next few days she will be training. After that she will be available to help on missions so everyone can get used to working together. Any questions?" When she was met by silence she added. "I will get Supergirl set up then return for an all hands briefing in an hour."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's this?" Supergirl asked as Alex showed her into a room.</p><p>"It's a training room." Alex said. "Mongul is stronger than anyone you have faced and it has been awhile since you have used your powers properly, so we need to train you. That also means, you get to wear these." Alex said tossing her a tracksuit.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Your suit makes you immune to Kryptonite, but we need to build up your resistance."</p><p>"Maybe we should start slow." Kara said.</p><p>"No. We need to throw you straight in there." Alex said firmly. "Don't worry they know what the limits are."</p><p>"They? You are not training me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Like I said we need to get you up to speed, that means going against someone far better than me."</p><p>"Better than you? Who is better than you?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Just get changed." Alex instructed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong?" The teenage Alex asked in the evening when she saw her mother sprawled on the couch at Alex's house.</p><p>"Your aunt is a sadist." Kara complained into a cushion.</p><p>"Don't worry, your mom is just being a whimp again." The older Alex said.</p><p>"What did you do to her?" The younger Kara asked.</p><p>"Made her train. She'll be fine." Her mother said unsympathetically.</p><p>"Is this like when you helped me learn to play soccer?" Alex's daughter asked.</p><p>"If it is, that was child abuse." The older Kara said from the couch.</p><p>"If you keep being this pathetic I am not ordering pizza." Alex warned.</p><p>"Pizza?" Kara asked immediately sitting up.</p><p>"And with that we have found the cure to Kryptonian muscle pain." Alex said dryly.</p><p>"Shouldn't have moved." Kara said miserably as her daughter came and sat down next to her and hugged her. "How was school?"</p><p>"It was good. And by the looks of things better than the DEO. Should you be working there?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Working at the DEO will keep her safe." The adult Alex assured her. "She is just attention seeking."</p><p>"That hurts." Kara said.</p><p>"You know there are law firms that specialise in workplace bullying." The teenage Kara said to her aunt.</p><p>"I am not the bad guy here." The adult Alex protested.</p><p>"You just ordered the stuffed crust big cheese pizza." MJ said. "That means you are either feeling guilty or want to give aunt Kara a heart attack. But seeing she has powers, cheese can't kill her so it it guilt pizza."</p><p>"I do not feel guilty about trying to keep my little sister safe." Alex countered.</p><p>"Yet, you also added ice cream to the order." The teenage Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'm feeling a little ganged up on here." Alex complained.</p><p>"We're guided by our strong sense of right and wrong." The teenage Kara said. "Something you taught us."</p><p>"Didn't I also teach you about loyalty?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that always goes out the window in the face of competition." MJ pointed out. "That's a great idea."</p><p>"What is?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"Why don't we have a games night?" MJ suggested. "You can team up with aunt Kara."</p><p>"I don't think we should." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Why?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Because she'd feel bad about making you cry when we wipe the floor with you." The adult Alex explained.</p><p>"That's not happening." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"It so is." The adult Kara countered. "No one could beat the Danvers sisters."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I'm exhausted." Kara complained a few hours later.</p><p>"Destroying the hopes of teenagers takes a lot of energy." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Why haven't we done this before?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Gang up on our children and beat them almost to the point of humiliation?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I meant Games night, but your description works too."</p><p>"I guess we have been too busy trying to be normal we actually weren't being normal." Alex said.</p><p>"That is very profound." Kara smiled looking over at her sister causing Alex to hit her with a cushion. At that moment all three teenagers came back into the lounge.</p><p>"Are you bullying aunt Kara again?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"This is bringing back so many childhood memories of me being blamed for everything." The adult Alex complained.</p><p>"From what I heard it was justified." MJ said.</p><p>"And what exactly have you been saying?" Alex asked her namesake.</p><p>"Only what mom told me." The teenage Alex said trying to look innocent.</p><p>"Look at the time. We should go." The adult Kara said before Alex could ask her anything.</p><p>"You running away?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It's after ten and I have work tomorrow." Kara said. "Followed by an afternoon torture session with him. He gives cats a bad name." She said standing. Seeing how much her daughter was frowning she added. "Don't take that so literally."</p><p>"So you are exaggerating?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Not exactly." Kara commented as her sister said.</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that guy hitting on aunt Kara?" The teenage Kara asked when he noticed a man talking to his aunt at the counter of NooNan's.</p><p>"Who is hitting mom?" The teenage Alex asked looking round worried.</p><p>"Not hitting, hitting on." Kara said.</p><p>"Like Tom was doing to you after class yesterday." MJ added.</p><p>"What?" The teenage Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Sounds like you are as oblivious to these things as your mother." The adult Alex said as her sister returned to the table.</p><p>"So when's the date?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"What date?" The adult Kara asked confused.</p><p>"The date with that guy." The teenager said nodding back to the counter where the guy in question was collecting his coffee.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" The adult Kara asked confused. "I don't know him."</p><p>"Is this an act?" MJ asked his mother.</p><p>"No." His mother said.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" The adult Kara repeated.</p><p>"They said he was hitting on you." Her daughter said.</p><p>"We were just talking." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"You may have been." Her teenage namesake countered as the man walked past and said.</p><p>"See you later."</p><p>"Later?" MJ asked once he was gone.</p><p>"It's an expression." The adult Kara said. "He was not hitting on me."</p><p>"He so was." Her teenage namesake countered.</p><p>"Being nice to someone is not the same as hitting on them." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"So you think he is nice?" Her niece asked.</p><p>"You three are impossible." Kara countered.</p><p>"What did I do?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"Encouraged them." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"All I did was teach them to be observant."</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll teach our skills to Alex as well." MJ said.</p><p>"On that note, I need to go to CatCo." Kara said standing. "I'll see you at the DEO in an hour." She said to her sister before kissing her daughter goodbye.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Supergirl said as she dropped off another prisoner at the DEO that afternoon.</p><p>"Isn't that your third today?" The Agent taking delivery asked.</p><p>"Fourth." Supergirl smiled.</p><p>"The Director thought you might like these." They said handing her a box of doughnuts.</p><p>"Where is Alex? I mean the Director."</p><p>"Meeting in DC."</p><p>"Has something happened?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. But I'm not sure I can say." He said looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"I've got this." A familiar voice said from behind Supergirl.</p><p>"Vasquez?" Supergirl asked turning. "You still work here? How did I not know that?"</p><p>"I'm normally based at the desert facility." Vasquez said leading Supergirl into the briefing room. "I'm so glad you are back and okay."</p><p>"So am I. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good thank you." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Your frown says differently." Supergirl pointed out.</p><p>"You should sit down." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Is Alex okay?" Kara asked getting worried.</p><p>"She's fine. But earlier today we got a transmission from Brainy and Nia."</p><p>"Are they okay?" Supergirl asked frowning.</p><p>"Yes, but they sent us some bad news. Apparently Mongul is speeding up his timeframe. The armada is likely to be here sometime in the next couple of months. Alex got called to DC to brief them on our new plans."</p><p>"Are we going to be ready?"</p><p>"We don't have much choice." Vasquez pointed out. "But the next few weeks are going to be tough. We think he will increase the small attacks to wear us down before the full fleet arrives."</p><p>"Why the change?"</p><p>"According to rumours he heard that his Lieutenant was beaten by someone wearing the crest." She said pointing to the House of El crest on Supergirl's chest.</p><p>"This is because of me?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No, this is because he is insane. Besides if you hadn't have come back Alex would be dead." Vasquez pointed out before adding. "Originally we thought he would have started the invasion much sooner than this so it is not as bad as it seems."</p><p>"I guess." Supergirl said.</p><p>"We've been planning for this. Alex has every based covered." Vasquez assured her.</p><p>"Yet she was called to DC." Supergirl pointed out.</p><p>"That's standard." Vasquez said. "She should get the last hyper loop back tonight. She asked me to ask you to make sure no fires started and that you would know what that meant."</p><p>"If you speak to her tell her everything will be fine." Supergirl said before flying off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Finding no one at her apartment Kara went to Alex's house opposite where her daughter and niece were sitting in the kitchen doing their homework.</p><p>"Hi guys." Kara greeted.</p><p>"Hi mom." The teenage Alex said hugging her mother.</p><p>"Where's MJ?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Still at school." The teenage Kara replied.</p><p>"Detention?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No practice."</p><p>"So how come you are doing your homework?" Kara questioned.</p><p>"So we can go out." Alex said.</p><p>"Out where?"</p><p>"MJ's game."</p><p>"What game?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"MJ is playing basketball tonight."</p><p>"He is? Did I know that?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"No." The teenage Kara replied.</p><p>"Does your mom know?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"She has just told us that there was a huge alien armada heading our way and she is in charge of stopping it. Talking about a basketball game didn't seem right."</p><p>"See that's why your mom didn't want to tell you." Kara said. "She wants you to keep having normal lives and caring about basketball and everything else."</p><p>"I know, but she already feels guilty about everything that happened when she didn't make my game, we didn't want her to go through that again."</p><p>"So you lied?"</p><p>"Withheld information." The teenager said. "And seeing mom isn't here it was the right thing to do."</p><p>"What time is the game?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Six thirty."</p><p>"Okay, well you take Alex and I will meet you there." She said leaving the house.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as Supergirl landed in front of her.</p><p>"You are needed in National City."</p><p>"The kids?" Alex asked paling.</p><p>"They're fine. But there is something important happening tonight which you need to be there for. So I'm here to take you." She said grabbing hold of Alex and taking off.</p><p>Alex started to ask questions, but the wind resistance made it impossible, so she chose to wait until they landed.</p><p>When Kara finally landed Alex took a couple of shaky steps trying to feel grounded.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Have you got faster?" Alex asked. "That felt faster. And colder."</p><p>"I think it is just you got older." Kara said. "Stay there." She added disappearing briefly before coming back dressed as Kara.</p><p>"Okay. Let's go." Kara said.</p><p>"Why are we at the school? Has one of them got into trouble?" Alex asked as she tried to warm up.</p><p>"No. Will you relax?" Kara said leading Alex through the school to the gym.</p><p>"Mom! You made it." The teenage Kara said surprised.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said before looking at Kara and asking. "What I have I made it to?"</p><p>"It's MJ's first game."</p><p>"Why didn't he tell me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He didn't want to distract you from saving the world." The teenage Kara explained.</p><p>"You and your brother are the most important things. Everything I do is to keep you safe, so please don't hide things." Alex said pulling her daughter in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I'm sorry, you were right." The older Kara said later that evening when it was just her and her sister still awake.</p><p>"I'm glad they know." Alex assured her. "Thanks for making sure I got there."</p><p>"Any time. If it helps having you own personal taxi service I can take you to and from all your DC meetings."</p><p>"I appreciate that, but I prefer my transport to have sides and be insulated." Alex smiled.</p><p>"Vasquez told me why you had to go to DC. I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Making Mongul accelerate his plans."</p><p>"You didn't." Alex said. "Plus I am alive thanks to you so I'm not going to complain." She pointed out. "But the next few weeks are going to be tough. We are predicting attacks almost everyday."</p><p>"Which means we aren't going to be round very much." Kara said, guilt written over her face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"I'm worried about Alex."</p><p>"Has something happened?"</p><p>"No, but she seems to be worrying more. She has always been reserved and that's great. But I'm worried that she is missing out on things. I mean she hasn't joined any clubs, she worried about me non-stop and half the time I think she is parenting me not the other way round, when she should be out there with people her own age. She never really had friends, well not close ones. She quickly learned how hard it was to say goodbye and kept a distance."</p><p>"She seems close to Kara and MJ." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"She is." Kara agreed. "Maybe I could get Alex and MJ to help."</p><p>"Help with what?"</p><p>"Loosening up and having fun."</p><p>"That idea will end in tears, probably for you and me." Alex said.</p><p>"I just want her to have fun."</p><p>"I don't think you can force someone to become fun loving. And she will always worry about you. I mean you are irreplaceable." Alex argued.</p><p>"What if I am half replaceable?" Kara asked suddenly getting an idea.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I have had an awesome idea. I need to check some things out. Back later." Kara said rushing out of the room, returning a few seconds later and hugging her confused sister. "Thank you." She said before leaving again. A minute later she returned and Alex asked.</p><p>"Finally remembered everything is shut at eleven at night?"</p><p>"You could have reminded me." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"You didn't give me much chance." Alex pointed out. "So are you going to share this awesome idea?"</p><p>"No. Your kids have an uncanny ability to eavesdrop." Kara said.</p><p>"That's true." Alex agreed.</p><p>"I'm going to get Alex and go home." Kara said heading upstairs only to return a few minutes later empty handed.</p><p>"You seem to be missing Alex." The adult Alex pointed out.</p><p>"She's fast asleep. Can I leave her here?"</p><p>"Of course." Alex said. "You can both stay here whenever you want."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you get fired?" The teenage Alex asked when she returned home the next day and saw her mother sitting at home.</p><p>"No." Kara said putting the lid on the large cardboard box she was looking into to.</p><p>"Then why are you home? And what's in the box."</p><p>"It is a present for you and I didn't want to leave it alone." Kara said.</p><p>"For me?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Seeing you seem desperate to worry about something, I had an idea." Kara said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Open it." Kara said beckoning her daughter over.</p><p>As Alex took the lid off the box she saw a small face staring back at her.</p><p>"It's a dog." She commented.</p><p>"Your dog." Kara corrected. "But he is your responsibility. You have to walk him, feed him, love him, worry about him and name him." Kara listed as Alex carefully lifted the dog out of the box. "Plus he should help you get better at controlling your powers."</p><p>"Thanks." She said hugging her mother with one arm, holding the dog with the other. "I'm still going to worry about you though."</p><p>"There's plenty of time to do that later. For now focus on being a kid and having fun." She said as the apartment door opened.</p><p>"Hi aunt Kara, can I crash here for a-" The teenage Kara said before noticing the dog. "What's that?"</p><p>"My dog." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"It's an Alaskan Klee Kai." The adult Kara said. "He's re-homed so he may be a little shy, but I'm sure Alex will appreciate all the help you can give." Hearing some sirens she paused for a moment before going on. "I've got to go." She said standing and kissing her daughter on the head. "I'll be back soon." She added before changing into Supergirl and flying out of the window.</p><p>"Have you got used to that yet?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Her cousin said as she stroked the dog's head.</p><p>"What's he called?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I don't know yet. What do human's call their pets?"</p><p>"Pluto, Fido, Rex or well anything. I mean you could go with the family tradition and go for Alex or Kara. Or so he doesn't feel left out, MJ."</p><p>"It's already too confusing. I think he should be unique." Alex said looking at the dog. She then looked at her cousin and asked. "Have you argued with your mom again?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"So you are not hiding here?"</p><p>"I just didn't feel like being alone." Kara said.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"Today would have been mom's, my other mom's, birthday."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex replied.</p><p>"It's okay. I just wanted something to do other than think about it." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"Then you can help name him." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where's your sister?" The adult Alex asked her son as she entered the house.</p><p>"Over with Alex."</p><p>"What are they doing?"</p><p>"Don't know. I had practice. I have only just got back."</p><p>"Was Kara okay?"</p><p>"As fine as she ever is today." MJ said.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"I guess. Do you want me to call Kara back?"</p><p>"In a bit. Maybe being with Alex is good for her. In the meantime I think we should talk. I know the last few weeks have been hard and brought back a lot of painful memories. And if you still don't want to talk that's okay. But I need you to know whenever you are ready I am here."</p><p>"I know." MJ said. "There is something I want to do. But if you don't want to it's fine, I know you don't like it."</p><p>"What is it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Can we go to the grave? I mean I know she can't hear us, but sometimes talking to her there just makes me feel closer to her."</p><p>"Of course we can." Alex said hugging her son. "Let your sister know what we are doing and make it clear it is her choice if she comes."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"That's terrible." The teenage Kara argued as Alex came up with another name.</p><p>"This is hard." Alex said as the dog started chewing on a shoe. "What about that big hairy wombat in that movie mom likes?"</p><p>"Your mom likes pretty much every movie ever made. Although I can't think of any with a wombat." Kara countered. "Wait do you mean Wookiee?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Chewie?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes. Seems appropriate." Alex said pulling the shoe out of the dog's mouth just as her cousin's phone buzzed.</p><p>"It's MJ." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They are going to the cemetery."</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"No. It's just not something we ever do. Not altogether anyway."</p><p>"You should go." Alex said.</p><p>"I feel bad leaving you here by yourself."</p><p>"I'll be fine." Alex said replied. "Besides Chewie will be here."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey." Kara said flying back through the window. As she saw her daughter sitting alone, except for the dog she asked. "Where's Kara?"</p><p>"Gone home."</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>"They needed family time."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It is, was, would have been, her mom's birthday."</p><p>"What? Really?" Kara asked feeling awful for not knowing.</p><p>"Now you are back can you take Chewie for a walk with me?"</p><p>"Chewie?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Like the Wookiee. That's what he's called. Do you not like it?"</p><p>"No it's a good name." Kara said sitting next to her daughter causing the dog to look up briefly.</p><p>"Thank you for getting him for me."</p><p>"Of course." Kara said hugging her daughter. "Let me get changed then we'll go."</p><p>"Can we watch a movie after?"</p><p>"What about about your homework?"</p><p>"Done it."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"It was easy."</p><p>"Movie night it is." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Morning guys." Kara greeted the next morning as she entered her sister's house.</p><p>"Morning." Her niece said and MJ gave a grunted response in-between mouthfuls.</p><p>"Where's your mom?"</p><p>"Out for a run." The teenage Kara explained.</p><p>"You two okay?"</p><p>"Alex told you?" The teenage Kara guessed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I forgot what yesterday was."</p><p>"It's been nearly twenty years since you would have thought about it." Her niece pointed out.</p><p>"So are you two okay?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"I guess." Kara replied. "We went to the grave together yesterday. That was the first time the three of us have ever gone together."</p><p>"Mom doesn't like going with us." MJ explained.</p><p>"She thinks if we see her looking upset we'll lose hope or something." The teenage Kara added. "So she normally goes by herself."</p><p>"And who do you go with?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Each other or grandma." The teenager said.</p><p>"Or Lena." MJ added. "Can we ask you for something?"</p><p>"Anything." Kara agreed quickly.</p><p>"Can you tell us about her?" MJ asked. "You must have so many stories."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi Alex." The adult adult greeted her niece when she saw her sitting in a park.</p><p>"Hi." The teenager said looking up.</p><p>"What's that?" Alex asked pointing at Chewie.</p><p>"It's a dog."</p><p>"Yeah, no I got that. Why do you have a dog?"</p><p>"Mom gave him to me."</p><p>"That's what she was talking about." Alex commented before asking. "Does he have a name?"</p><p>"Chewie."</p><p>"Hi Chewie." Alex said patting his head. She then looked back at her niece and asked. "Where's your mom."</p><p>"She's with Kara and MJ."</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"They wanted to ask about their mom, I mean Kelly. I didn't want to get in the way."</p><p>"I'm sure you wouldn't have done." The adult Alex said as there was a low rumble in the sky. "We should get back before it pours with rain."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you laughing about?" The adult Alex asked as she and her niece entered the lounge to find her two children and sister in fits of laughter.</p><p>"Nothing." Both children said in unison.</p><p>"That doesn't sound like nothing." Alex said as Kara looked at her sister and daughter and took in their drenched appearance.</p><p>"What happened to you two?"</p><p>"It's raining." Her daughter said as Chewie shook himself spraying water round the room.</p><p>"Is that a dog?" MJ asked having not been told about Chewie.</p><p>"A very wet dog." His mother said looking down at the mutt.</p><p>"Why don't you take him home and then get into some dry clothes." Kara suggested to her daughter.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where'd the kids go?" The adult Alex asked her sister when she finally emerged from her shower.</p><p>"Over to my place. Apparently they have big plans today involving Chewie." Kara said moving over to Alex before hugging her. "How are you holding up?"</p><p>"Okay. Why?" Alex asked pulling away.</p><p>"Kara told Alex what yesterday was and Alex told me, and then this morning MJ and Kara talked about it. I'm sorry I forgot."</p><p>"It's been almost twenty years since you would have thought about it." Alex pointed out causing Kara to smile. "What?"</p><p>"Kara said exactly the same thing. Sorry, I still find it sweet how alike you are."</p><p>"That's probably not a good thing." Alex said. "So what else did the kids say?"</p><p>"You want me to break aunt niece and nephew confidentiality?" Kara asked.</p><p>"That's not a thing." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I think it is." Kara argued before asking. "So how are you doing really?"</p><p>"Okay, I guess." Alex said sitting on the couch. "A big part of me just wants to box all my memories of Kelly up and store them at the back of my head where they can't cause me any more pain. But I know that isn't fair on the kids. But talking about Kelly just reopens all the memories and it is just hard."</p><p>"I know." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex said.</p><p>"For what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"You have lost more than anyone else I know and I'm complaining about the pain caused by one loss."</p><p>"Pain is pain." Kara reminded her. "And you were always there when I needed your help to deal with everything."</p><p>"How did you always stay so positive."</p><p>"I just tried to focus on the future and I knew you'd always look after me." Kara explained as Alex's phone rang.</p><p>"Danvers." She answered. After a few moments she said. "I'll be there in ten."</p><p>"Problem?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There's an alien attack in Central City."</p><p>"Where abouts?" Kara said standing.</p><p>"Memorial park."</p><p>Not saying another word Kara changed into Supergirl and left.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Who is he?" Supergirl asked as she and Alex discussed the alien she had caught.</p><p>"Not sure yet, they should get an ID soon."</p><p>"Ma'am." An agent said approaching them.</p><p>"Has he talked?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. We may have a problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Word has spread that Mongul is coming. Apparently a story is spreading that those who can show their worth will be rewarded by Mongul."</p><p>"By show their worth you mean what?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Show that they are strong. The one you caught saw that as killing and causing damage." The Agent said. "And from what he has mentioned, he is not the only one."</p><p>"Just what we need." Alex said.</p><p>"In the last twenty four hours there have been multiple reports of alien attacks across the country. Most were reported after the fact. The majority have been dealt with by local vigilantes." The agent went on.</p><p>"But there is no way Mongul will hear about what they are up to." Supergirl said. "I mean he is still too far out. Unless he has spies here."</p><p>"Which he may." Alex said. "But the chances are it is just the dumb aliens acting now. The intelligent ones will wait until they thing they can get credit. Which means the closer Mongul gets the more attacks there will be, which will split our focus." She added before smiling slightly. "Fortunately we thought this might happen."</p><p>"Why fortunately?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"It is fortunate, because we are prepared and it will actually help."</p><p>"Help what?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"After you disappeared one of the problems we had was responding to an attack on the other side of the country. There was no way to get there quickly. However, the President did not want to turn the DEO into an army. So instead every city has its own task force embedded in the police. Although their day job is normal policing, they have been trained by the DEO and when required, like now, they are responsible for local containment. As these are pretty dumb and not that powerful aliens, it will be good practice for the local teams." Alex said. "It might even give them some confidence before the main attack. It also means we can let them do their job and we can focus on ours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lena? Hi!" Kara greeted as she walked to the entrance of the apartment block and saw her friend.</p><p>"Hi Kara."</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I have tickets for the big tech expo today, I was wondering if you wanted to go." Lena explained holding the door open for her friend. As she did so she saw the contents of Kara's grocery bags and said.</p><p>"You know that isn't for humans?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The dog food. It's for dogs not children."</p><p>"It's for Chewie."</p><p>"Who?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Alex's dog."</p><p>"Alex bought a dog?" Lena asked as they stepped into the elevator.</p><p>"No I did, as a present."</p><p>"Did Alex know you were going to do that?"</p><p>"No. It was a surprise so she'd have something to worry about other than me."</p><p>"You may go for the puppy pout, but I am not sure a dog could just replace you." Lena said.</p><p>"Maybe, but he can also help teach responsibility and offer a bit of companionship when I'm not there."</p><p>"Okay, I thought by now it'd be clear, but it isn't, which Alex did you buy it for?" As they got out of the elevator.</p><p>"My Alex." Kara clarified. "Why, do you think Alex wants one too?"</p><p>"I did not say that." Lena pointed out as Kara opened the front door.</p><p>"Hi Lena." The teenage Alex said from the floor where she was playing with the dog. "Have you come to see Chewie?"</p><p>"I have only just learnt about Chewie." Lena said. "I was actually hoping to borrow your mother."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said as she kept playing with Chewie.</p><p>"Don't you think you agreed to that a little too quickly?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You are the one who wanted to be replaced." Lena pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I assume from your less than impressed expression as we were going round humans still lag most aliens when it comes to technology." Lena guessed as they walked down the long corridor to the exit.</p><p>"No, not exactly, well kind of. Other species tend to be more advanced. But technology isn't the be all and end all." Kara said. "Human spirit is far stronger than normal."</p><p>"Do you miss the advanced tech?"</p><p>"No." Kara said without needing to think.</p><p>"That was a very fast answer." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"Krypton was far more advanced than Earth, yet that technology ripped the planet apart."</p><p>"But Krypton was an extreme." Lena said. "Surely some of the planets you have been on had a better blend of technology and common sense." Lena said before adding. "No offence to Kryptonians."</p><p>"It's not the technology that makes a good place, it is the people." Kara countered.</p><p>"Surely you met some good people out there." Lena said.</p><p>"Some, but no one like who I have here. Besides being on the run meant I couldn't exactly open up to people."</p><p>"That must have been incredibly lonely."</p><p>"I had Alex."</p><p>"Not for the first few years." Lena pointed out before noticing Kara's expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring up bad memories."</p><p>"It's okay. I was just remembering my first year out there."</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"It wasn't easy." Kara confirmed. "I was actually really envious of you."</p><p>"Me? Why?"</p><p>"When you were hurt you shut yourself off and you managed to cope so well with it. I know it was hard and lonely for you, but you always seemed to use it to help focus you and to drive you. For me I just felt lonely and sometimes it was hard to find any motivation."</p><p>"That's because I allowed myself to be driven by anger." Lena said. "And I had a lot to be angry about. To be fair so did you, but you never let yourself get controlled by it."</p><p>"I know I caused some of that anger, and I'm sorry. But I really am happy we are friends again." Kara said.</p><p>"So am I." Lena smiled. "And back then I will concede I may not have been completely reasonable. Although in my defence I am a Luthor and by Luthor standards I was very reasonable. Although I should probably avoid using the Luthor benchmark for anything."</p><p>"Do you see them anymore?" Kara asked. "I mean Lillian and Lex."</p><p>"No. They have a way of twisting and manipulating. I did think about seeing Lex and gloating about the fact you had returned, but I am sure he would turn it round on me. So I will keep a healthy separation."</p><p>"You don't need them." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I know. It took me a long time to fully realise that, but I do know." Lena replied as they left the convention centre. "And I also appreciate how good a friend you were back then."</p><p>"You were there for me too." Kara pointed out. "Although I could never work out if you feeding me kale was out of concern or revenge."</p><p>"Just because it is green doesn't mean it can hurt you." Lena smiled.</p><p>"That's not been my experience." Kara countered as she glanced at her watch. "That was fun. But I have to go."</p><p>"Worried about Alex?" Lena guessed.</p><p>"Always, but actually I have to go to Metropolis."</p><p>"You are finally seeing your cousin?" Lena asked.</p><p>"That's the plan." Kara said. "I'll see you later."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Clark opened his front door and saw who was waiting on the other side he paused before finally smiling.</p><p>"Kara!" Clark greeted pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>"Hey Kal." She said hugging him back.</p><p>"I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He said.</p><p>"What? Me? Why?"</p><p>"So you were avoiding me?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, no, I mean maybe a little. I felt so guilty about what happened to you."</p><p>"You felt guilty?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Well yes, I wasn't here."</p><p>"Because of Lex." Clark reminded her. "I thought you were avoiding me because you were disappointed in me." Clark confessed.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"For giving up the cape."</p><p>"You've given plenty to this planet." Kara reminded him. "And family has to come first."</p><p>"So you are not here to change my mind?"</p><p>"No. But I am here to warn you."</p><p>"Warn me about what?"</p><p>"Mongul will be here soon. When he found out someone wearing the family crest beat his Lieutenant he stepped up his plans. We don't know when exactly he will be here, but he may come after you, well Superman, so stay low. And I know this is an impossible task, but you need to get Lois to keep a low profile too."</p><p>"I will." Clark said before asking. "Are you fighting him?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Kara, I know that you may have beaten me when we fought during the Daxamite invasion, but don't underestimate Mongul."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"What you may not know is my fight with him wasn't fair."</p><p>"Mongul cheating doesn't surprise me."</p><p>"Technically it wasn't him, it was us. He fought a lot of heroes before me. He took on the Earth's finest. He beat them, but he was injured. By the time I fought him he was considerably weaker. And I still didn't win. This time he will probably be at full strength." Clark explained, worry etched in his face.</p><p>"Don't worry, Alex has ensured I have had the best training. At least she tells me it is the best, I am pretty sure he just hates me."</p><p>"He?"</p><p>"Ted Grant."</p><p>"Wildcat?" Clark asked.</p><p>"You've heard of him?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's a big deal. He helped Bruce a lot. I didn't know he was still around."</p><p>"He's the chief instructor at the DEO and my personal tormentor." Kara said.</p><p>"Make sure you listen to him." Clark said.</p><p>"I'm not sure he would let me ignore him." Kara smiled. "I'll be okay, just stay low." She added as her phone rang.</p><p>"Hi Alex, what's wrong? … I'll be right there." She then hung up and said. "Sorry I have to go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry to call you back, but we are getting overrun." Alex said as Supergirl entered the DEO.</p><p>"No problem, where do you need me?"</p><p>"We have attacks all round the south of the city. Most are by Earth based aliens. But we have picked up a scout ship. In case it is one of the Lieutenants I need you to check it out once it has landed."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl agree.d</p><p>"But I need you to be honest about your limits." Alex said. "You solar flaring is not going to help anyone."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I mean it." Alex repeated not trusting her sister.</p><p>"I'll let you know if it gets too much. Just have doughnuts on standby." Supergirl replied.</p><p>"Not sure about the doughnuts, but I will have the lamps ready." Alex replied.</p><p>"Please tell me you have made that bed more comfortable."</p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard and you won't need to worry about it." Alex replied.</p><p>"That's a no then." Kara grumbled as she flew off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the three children sat doing their homework the teenage Kara asked her cousin, can you grab me a water bottle.</p><p>"Sure." Alex said distractedly before reaching her arm out towards the farside of the kitchen, moments before the water bottle flew into her arms. Seemingly oblivious she held the water bottle out to Kara, who along with her brother sat in shock. When Kara didn't take the bottle Alex looked up and asked. "What?"</p><p>"You didn't move." MJ said.</p><p>"Sure I did. That's how I got the water."</p><p>"No. You stayed still. The water moved to you." MJ explained.</p><p>"It can't have done, Kara already made me take that test."</p><p>"Apparently that was a false negative." Kara said. "That water definitely moved to you."</p><p>"Do it again." MJ said.</p><p>"Do what? I didn't do anything." Alex said confused.</p><p>"Try moving that toy with your mind." MJ said pointing to one of Chewie's toys.</p><p>"See, nothing happened." Alex said after a minute.</p><p>"Maybe you are thinking too hard." Kara suggested. "Read this." She said pointing to the text book.</p><p>"Okay." Alex said as she started reading.</p><p>"Now pass me the toy."</p><p>Suddenly the toy flew across the room.</p><p>"That is so cool." MJ said as Chewie started barking and jumping at the floating toy.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Supergirl said dumping an unconscious alien on the DEO floor.</p><p>"That was quick." Alex commented.</p><p>"I guess the training is paying off." Supergirl said.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. Where do you need me next?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Are you sure you-"</p><p>"Alex, I'm fine." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Okay, we need help at the Blue Diamond."</p><p>"The what?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"The tallest building in the city." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Why is it called Blu- Not the point. I'm on it." She said turning. "Oh before that, here you go." She said passing on a gem stone.</p><p>As she landed in front of the agents by the Blue Diamond building, one of them ran to her and said.</p><p>"I'm glad you are here, we have a problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There is a bomb at the base, we don't have time to evac." They said as an explosion ripped through the bottom of the building. Seeing it was about to collapse Supergirl immediately flew to the building and supported the corner, holding it in place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Perhaps we should give it a rest." The teenage Kara said noticing how tired her cousin was getting.</p><p>"But this is so cool." MJ pointed out as Alex mentally moved a ball through the air.</p><p>"And Alex is tired." Kara stated.</p><p>"Fine." MJ said reluctantly.</p><p>"So is Chewie." Alex pointed out as the dog looked ready to give up chasing the floating toy.</p><p>"You can put it down." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Would if I could." Alex said. "I have no idea how to stop it floating."</p><p>"Try not thinking about it." MJ suggested.</p><p>"That is dumb advice." Kara pointed out. "Can you think about it on the floor?"</p><p>"Trying."</p><p>"What about a distraction?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Like what?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Got it." MJ said picking up a glass of water and throwing it over his cousin.</p><p>As the toy dropped to the floor, only to be collected by Chewie who ran off to Alex's bedroom with it, Alex looked at MJ and muttered something in a language neither MJ or Kara spoke. Not knowing what she said, but from the tone guessing what it meant he raised his hands defensively and said.</p><p>"It worked."</p><p>In response Alex muttered something else in a different language and went to her room to get changed.</p><p>"You are braver than I give you credit for." Kara said to her brother.</p><p>"Alex wouldn't do anything." MJ said. "Neither would Aunt Kara."</p><p>"True, but mom would." Kara argued as her phone rang. As she saw who was calling she said. "I swear she has powers." With that she answered. "Hey mom …. yes we are at Alex's …. okay. Don't worry we have it … love you too."</p><p>"Has something happened to mom?" The teenage Alex asked returning to the lounge, now wearing a dry t-shirt.</p><p>"There's another attack going on. They'll both be back late." Kara explained. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Come on let's take Chewie out for his nighttime walk."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Talk to me." Alex growled over the radio.</p><p>"Supergirl is stopping the building collapse, but I don't know how long she can hold it for." An Agent said. "Right now there are at least five hundred people in the building as well." He added. "We are clearing the perimeter, but it is only a matter of time until that building goes."</p><p>"Wait, aren't they building a new skyscraper four blocks away?" Alex asked looking at a map.</p><p>"Yes ma'am it will be the first in the city to use the new lightweight metal." One of the agents in the control room said.</p><p>"Get a team and the fire department over to the building site. Get them to move a many of the support beams as possible to the Diamond. May be we can use them as a crutch."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." The agent said as Alex reached for the radio again.</p><p>"Supergirl can you hear me?"</p><p>"Yeah." Supergirl said, her voice sounding strained.</p><p>"We have an idea. But it will be fifteen minutes before you can let go."</p><p>"I was kind of hoping for two minutes." Kara said.</p><p>"I know. We will be as quick as we can."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is your mom holding up the Blue Diamond?" MJ asked as they saw the news on a big screen as they walked Chewie. Oblivious to he cousin's frown he added. "That looks really heavy."</p><p>"That's not helping." Kara muttered to her brother.</p><p>"Oh right. Sorry. She'll be fine, I mean there is that footage of her doing the same thing from like forever ago." MJ said.</p><p>"We should get back to the apartment." Kara said. "It probably won't be long before they shut off this part of the city too." As she started to turn she saw Alex look in the direction of the endangered building on the other side of the city. "Alex, come on." Kara pressed. When Alex didn't move Kara added. "No offence, but crushing a rock does not mean you have anywhere near the strength of your mom. If you go there you will just get in the way. The best thing you can do is go home so your mom doesn't need to worry about you."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said turning.</p><p>"But while we are there we can help train you so you do get stronger." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Not sure how much longer I can hold this." Supergirl said over the radio, after what felt like eternity to her.</p><p>"They are moving the materials into position. It won't be long now." Alex said.</p><p>"Isn't that what you said two minutes ago?" Supergirl complained.</p><p>"I did tell you to spend more time in the gym." Alex countered.</p><p>"And I told you to give me more doughnuts." Supergirl said.</p><p>"From now on I will make sure you always have a batch waiting."</p><p>"What about Crullers?"</p><p>"Those too." Alex said as she watched another screen showing her team trying to wedge the materials into the hole caused by the detonation. "Who are all of those people? I thought the area had been cleared."</p><p>"They are metas who want to help." The agent said. "Jenkins thought they had something to offer so accepted the help. Do you want me to get him to get them to clear out?"</p><p>"Ye- no. Let them help." Alex said watching the screen.</p><p>"Alex." Supergirl called over the radio.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"This is getting lighter."</p><p>"What do you mean lighter?"</p><p>"It feels like something else is supporting some of it." Supergirl said as Jenkins came on the radio.</p><p>"Director." Jenkins called.</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"We have plugged the whole. We think if Supergirl releases it should stand."</p><p>"You heard that?" Alex asked Supergirl.</p><p>"Yes. Letting go now." Supergirl said very slowly lowering her arms. "It's holding."</p><p>"Good work." Alex said. "Jenkins get that building emptied."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." He replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yeah. But that was heavy." Kara said.</p><p>"You held it up." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Barely."</p><p>"We will work on your core strength starting tomorrow." A man said walking into the room. "But you need to work on your fighting skills. You were sloppy against that alien."</p><p>"I won." Supergirl protested.</p><p>"Maybe. But you will lose to Mongul."</p><p>"You know you could be a little more peppy?" Supergirl said.</p><p>"And you could be better, stronger, faster. Fortunately for you the Director has made it my job to train you. Today showed me we need to spend more time in the ring. Make sure you rest tonight, you will need your strength tomorrow." With that he turned and left.</p><p>"Can't you train me?" Kara asked Alex.</p><p>"No, he is the best we have here. He knows more techniques than anyone and has trained numerous heroes over the years."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's grouchy and mean."</p><p>"It will do you good." Alex said unsympathetically.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara entered the apartment Chewie immediately jumped off Alex who was sleeping on the couch and ran to the door barking.</p><p>"Sush." Kara pleaded with the dog. "Don't wake Alex."</p><p>"Too late." Her daughter said from the couch as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry." Kara said going over and kissing her head.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara assured her.</p><p>"Did you hurt again." Alex said sitting up.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"I thought the training was meant to help."</p><p>"It is, but it'll take a bit of time." Kara said as she sat next to her daughter feeling exhausted. "I'm sorry I got back so late."</p><p>"It's okay. But I missed you." Alex said hugging her mother.</p><p>"Me too." Kara said. "So how was your day?"</p><p>"It was okay, but I got a new power." She said only to realise her mother had fallen to sleep.</p><p>Standing she fetched a blanket before sitting next to her mother and wrapping them both within the blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling someone gently nudge her shoulder Kara woke up and was immediately aware of a warm body to her side. Looking down she saw her daughter sleeping against her as Chewie sat on he floor watching both of them, hopeful of food appearing soon.</p><p>"Aunt Kara." A voice whispered from behind.</p><p>"Kara?" The adult Kara asked turning her head.</p><p>"Sorry to wake you, but Alex is going to be late for school."</p><p>"Shoot." Kara said glancing at her watch before gently waking her daughter.</p><p>"Mom?" Alex asked opening her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, it's time to get up."</p><p>"Can't I have ten more minutes?"</p><p>"'Fraid not." Kara said kissing her head before standing. "You need to walk Chewie before school."</p><p>"Actually you don't. He's already had his walk." The teenage Kara said. "And breakfast is ready."</p><p>"Wow. Thank you." The adult Kara said as her daughter dragged herself from the couch to the table.</p><p>"Did you sleep here last night?" Kara asked confused my her niece's presence.</p><p>"Yes. We decided to stay here to make sure Alex was okay."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"MJ is just in the bathroom. Don't worry we told mom. She said she would be round for breakfast."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said as her daughter worked her way through some toast just as there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"I'll get it." Her niece said.</p><p>As she opened the door she saw her mother on the other side and causally greeted. "Hey mom." Before she could move from the door Alex hugged her and said</p><p>"I missed you." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"You saw me less than twenty four hours ago." The teenage Kara said pulling away just as MJ emerged.</p><p>"Hi mom." He said before looking through his bag. "I left my book at home. See you there in five?" He asked his sister.</p><p>"Okay." She replied as MJ picked up his bag and went to the door.</p><p>"Not so fast." Alex said.</p><p>"What?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Where's my kiss goodbye?" She asked hugging him.</p><p>"Mom." He protested, while hugging her anyway.</p><p>"See you tonight." Alex said releasing him before joining the others in the kitchen area where her niece was dragging herself away from the table looking half dead.</p><p>"What happened last night?" The adult Alex asked her daughter.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Alex looks kind of tired."</p><p>"Um, well I guess we were working quite hard." Her niece said avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Plus I kind of woke her up when I came home." The adult Kara said feeling guilty. She then looked at her niece and asked. "Was she okay last night?"</p><p>"Yes. I mean worried about you, but other than that fine."</p><p>"Can you keep an eye on her today?"</p><p>"Of course." The teenager said as her cousin emerged from her bedroom still looking half asleep.</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Kara asked her.</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenager yawned picking up her bag, saying goodbye to Chewie, before hugging her mother goodbye.</p><p>"Have a good day. I'll see you later." Kara said into hug before watching both teenagers disappear. Turning back to her sister she saw Alex suspiciously look round the apartment.</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I am looking for signs of a party."</p><p>"A party?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It might explain why Alex looks so tired."</p><p>"So would me waking her up when I got back last night." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe. How are you feeling?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"I'm fine. A little tired, but it was a big building." Kara assured her. "What about you?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Alex asked. "I stayed behind my desk all of yesterday."</p><p>"And I know how grouchy that makes you." Kara smiled. "Sorry I kind of stole your kids last night."</p><p>"It's fine. Kara told me where she was." Alex said.</p><p>"I didn't even know they were here." Kara confessed. "I just kind of passed out on the couch."</p><p>"Kara mentioned that as well." Alex pointed out before noticing her sister was frowning and asking. "You sure you are okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. I just had a weird dream last night." Kara said.</p><p>"About the attack?"</p><p>"No. About Alex."</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"I don't know. Something to do with powers maybe. I can't really remember." She said as Chewie jumped into her lap. "Are you wanting a walk? You hoping I forgot that my favourite niece took you on a walk this morning? Don't worry I'll take you for another walk." She said to the dog as she stroked him.</p><p>"That is the most spoilt dog in the city." Alex said shaking her head as she stood. "Don't forget we have the debrief at four. And Wildcat will be waiting for you after that."</p><p>"Yes boss." Kara said.</p><p>"And make sure you spend time under the lamps before that. Something tells me you'll need all your strength."</p><p>"Can't wait." Kara said dryly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What do we have?" Alex asked as the meeting started.</p><p>"Long range scans indicate the fleet is still at least four weeks out." Hamilton started.</p><p>"What about the defensive net?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Three weeks until completion." Cook replied. "That will give us one shot. It will be five weeks until it can be used continuously. And that is taking every short cut available."</p><p>"Any way we can delay Mongul?" Another agent asked.</p><p>"You have a suggestion on how we can do that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"What if we tried talking to him?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"He's not really the talking type." Alex said. "He won't want to negotiate. Those ships are coming. We have to work with the assumption the net will give us one pulse so we need to try to force the fleet to go where we need them to for maximum destruction." She then looked at another agent and said. "Connors, figure out the placement of our ships to try and force that fleet into the firing line."</p><p>"You have ships?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Not many, but a few." Alex said. "And I doubt any will last long against Mongul's ships. But like I said we may be able to use them as sheepdogs." She then looked round the room and asked. "Anything else?"</p><p>"No Ma'am." All the agents said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Again." Wildcat said as Supergirl landed on the deck.</p><p>"How long are we going to keep doing this?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Until I believe you are ready. Or until Mongul has killed you. At the moment the latter seems more likely." He replied before unleashing various kicks and punches send Kara sprawling to the floor once more.</p><p>"You know out there I will have powers." Supergirl said getting to her feet.</p><p>"And Mongul will be just as strong as you. If you want to win you will have to do it by skill. Now concentr-" He started only to be punched in the jaw and end up on the deck.</p><p>"What?" Supergirl asked. "Are you telling me Mongul will be following some sort of battle etiquette?"</p><p>"No. That was good." Wildcat said getting to his feet. He then smiled, the type of smile that makes others feel uneasy. He then said. "Now I know I don't need to hold back." With that he swept Kara's feet out from under her.</p><p>"Seriously?" Alex asked walking into the gym. "Avoiding that sweep was one of the first things I taught you."</p><p>"Feel free to take my place and demonstrate." Kara said getting to her feet.</p><p>"Now isn't a great time. And we need you under the lamps."</p><p>"What's happened?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Several small ships are approaching. We need to make sure you are fully charged."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage trio walked Chewie through the park in the late afternoon Kara noticed her cousin still seemed really tired and asked. "Are you sure you don't want to go back and sleep? I can keep walking Chewie."</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said. "Don't humans have a thing about fresh air being good for you?"</p><p>"Yeah, but probably not city air." MJ said as an explosion caused the ground to shake. "What was that?" He asked looking round.</p><p>"No idea." Kara said. "But let's get home." She added. As they started to hear screams she added with more urgency. "Now."</p><p>As the trio ran she dialled her mother who answered after a few rings.</p><p>"Mom, we are in the park. There's been an explosion." She said running away from the smoke, trying to ignore the pain that was building in her leg. "We're trying ... We're going North … Okay, we'll head there instead." She added as she came to a stop and signalled for the other two to change direction. "Yes we are moving." She said down the phone. "I promise we won't." She added before finally hanging up and putting her phone back in her jacket before encouraging the other two to run faster.</p><p>"Are you okay running?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." She said, clearly lying.</p><p>As they ran onto the street another explosion rocked the surroundings. Seeing more smoke coming from in front of them Kara pointed down a side street and said. "Let's go round."</p><p>As they entered the quiet street the screams form the panicking crowds in the adjacent streets seemed to get louder.</p><p>"There are some bins over there, let's hide behind them." Kara said.</p><p>"Shouldn't we get home?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Mom is sending someone to get us." Kara explained. "We just have to stay safe until then."</p><p>"How does she know where we are?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She's tracking our phones." Kara said. "Don't worry, they will find us."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We need you out there." Vasquez said entering the lamp room Supergirl was in.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"There are three aliens, with gemstones, in the financial district." She said.</p><p>"On it."</p><p>"Also, the Director wanted to speak to you."</p><p>"Where is she?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Just speak to her." Vasquez said passing her an earpiece.</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl said flying off to the financial district.</p><p>"Alex, what's wrong?" Supergirl asked over the radio.</p><p>"There are three aliens in the fin-" Alex started.</p><p>"I know, I am on my way there now."</p><p>"Good, I need you to focus on that area."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I will deal with the other one."</p><p>"What other one?"</p><p>"Near the park. Where the kids are. I promise you I will get them out of there." Alex said.</p><p>"I'll be as quick as I can." Supergirl said flying faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Supergirl landed on the street five would be heroes were lying on the ground groaning as the three aliens tried to cause as much damage as possible.</p><p>"Get out of here." Supergirl instructed the fallen heroes.</p><p>Not needing a second invitation four limped away as fast as they could. The fifth one though stopped and asked.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I've got this. Go."</p><p>"Kryptonian arrogance is alive and well." One of the aliens said as the last metas scrambled away from the scene. "Do you really think you can beat all three of us."</p><p>"Are you stronger than Mongul?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"There are three of us." The alien said.</p><p>"I commend your mental agility." Supergirl said. "Especially as I thought you were just hired muscle." The comment causing all three aliens to charge at her. Happy she had their attention she took to the sky and tried to lead them to a less populated area.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As they hid behind some bins the teenagers watched an alien enter the small street and rip a roof off a car before pulling the occupant out and throwing them to the ground.</p><p>Sensing the danger Chewie started to growl.</p><p>"Shush." Alex said to the dog who stood with its hackles up.</p><p>"It's got one of those crystal things." MJ pointed out as he glanced at the alien who was attacking a man.</p><p>"Can you use your powers to get the gem?" Kara asked her cousin.</p><p>"I'm trying. It's not working." Alex said frustrated.</p><p>"Now would be a really good time to learn how to use them." MJ said as an SUV screeched round the corner and skidded to a stop.</p><p>Moments later Alex jumped out of the car, glanced at the children and said. "Go." Before approaching the alien.</p><p>"There is a good bounty on your head." The alien said stepping towards her.</p><p>"Won't do you much good if you are dead." She said firing her weapon at him. As she did so she glanced back at the teenagers and repeated her earlier command of. "Go."</p><p>Reluctantly the children backed away as the energy pulses from the gun just bounced off the alien's chest. Smirking the alien marched towards Alex and punched her, sending her sprawling to the floor. As the alien bent down and picked her up, Alex's oldest child stopped retreating and started to approach the pair.</p><p>Suddenly the gem was ripped from the alien's chest and flew into the teenage Alex's hand.</p><p>Trying not to be distracted by what had just happened, the adult Alex took advantage of the alien's sudden reduction of power by unloading her gun in his chest, in the same spot the crystal had been.</p><p>As the alien went limp it released its hold on Alex, moments before he dropped to the ground dead.</p><p>As Alex dropped to her knees trying to get her breath back she was aware of her kids running towards her.</p><p>"Stay back." She ordered slightly breathlessly, not wanting them to see the dead body. Giving herself a moment she got to her feet, glanced at the alien again to confirm it was dead, before limping towards the kids. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No." They all said as Kara and MJ hugged her.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe." Alex said leading the three children back to the car.</p><p>"What about mom?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"She's okay. But she's out there fighting. My team is doing everything they can to help." Her aunt replied hugging her. She then pulled away and said. "Let's go."</p><p>"Is this the invasion?" The teenage Kara asked as Alex started driving.</p><p>"No. Just a small strike force." Alex said before adding. "Give me a minute." With that she radioed the DEO and gave the location of the fallen alien before issuing various orders.</p><p>As she ended the call her daughter looked at her and asked.</p><p>"You're going back?"</p><p>"I have to. But first I am getting you somewhere safe." Alex said before glancing over at her daughter and saying. "It's going to be okay." She then turned her attention back to the road and pulled into an underground parking garage.</p><p>Screeching to a stop by what looked like an emergency exit she got out of the car and encouraged the teenagers to do the same.</p><p>"I have to get back." Alex said when all the teenagers were standing in front of her. "But Lena is going to look after you. And I want you all to look after each other." She then hugged all three of them and nodded to Lena who had appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Come on guys, this way." Lena said as the trio watched Alex depart.</p><p>Silently the trio followed the CEO down a corridor to an elevator which they all got into.</p><p>"Are any of you hurt?" Lena asked. When all three shook their heads she added. "And Chewie?"</p><p>"He's fine." The teenage Alex said looking down at the dog who waited by her feet. "How's mum doing?"</p><p>"She's fine." Lena said as the elevator doors opened. "Hopefully it won't be long, but in the mean time this area is as safe as it gets in the city. You guys get comfortable, I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Wait, what should I do with this?" The teenage Alex asked opening her hand that was still holding the gem stone.</p><p>"I'll take it." Lena said, confused by why the teenager had it. "I'll be back in a moment."</p><p>As the door shut behind Lena, MJ turned to his cousin and said.</p><p>"You need a suit. And a name."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"A superhero name and costume." MJ said. "That was so cool how you got the gem like that."</p><p>"Mom doesn't want me to use my powers." Alex said.</p><p>"Well I'm glad you did." Kara said.</p><p>"So am I." Alex nodded. "Mom is going to kill me for not telling her I had that power though."</p><p>"You did try." Kara reminded her as she limped to a couch.</p><p>"What's wrong?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said sitting.</p><p>"It's your leg isn't it?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah well I did just sprint with it." She reminded him as Lena returned.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"It's Kara's leg." MJ said.</p><p>"It's fine." Kara cut in.</p><p>"She's not mom, she is not going to ground you because you are in pain." MJ said to his sister.</p><p>"Slow down." Lena said. "What's wrong with your leg?"</p><p>"It's hurting like it does every time I run on it."</p><p>"What do you mean every time?" Lena asked.</p><p>"I mean every time I run it hurts. The doctor said it was because I was still growing."</p><p>"Then your doctor is an idiot." Lena said. "Can I run some tests?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Okay, through there is a small lab, there are some scrubs on the side. Why don't you get changed and I will be through in a minute." Lena said.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before looking at her brother and asking. "Can I get some help?"</p><p>As MJ helped his sister into the other room Lena turned her attention to Alex.</p><p>"Here, I've brought some snacks." Lena said. "I didn't have any dog snacks in my office though."</p><p>"He eats anything." Alex said</p><p>"Seeing where he lives that doesn't surprise me." Lena commented. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Is mom okay?" Alex asked assuming the adults were hiding the truth from her.</p><p>"Last I heard, she was fine." Lena said noticing how tired Alex was looking. "You need to eat something, you look like you are about to collapse."</p><p>"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."</p><p>"Have some food and get some rest." Lena said as MJ came back into the main room.</p><p>"How big is this safe room?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Big enough." Lena replied.</p><p>"Shouldn't you call it a safe lab or labs? I mean it is huge. There must be six rooms down here."</p><p>"More like twenty one." Lena said. "Any injuries you want to confess to?"</p><p>"No. I'm fine." MJ replied.</p><p>"In that case, I need you to look after Alex for me, while I look at your sister's leg."</p><p>"So I'm in charge?" He asked happily.</p><p>"Sure." Lena smiled. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl fought as hard as she could, while not winning, she wasn't losing any ground, but she was tiring fast.</p><p>"Let's make this more interesting." One of the aliens said before leaving the area.</p><p>"Are you all so cowardly?" Supergirl asked not wanting them to split up.</p><p>"We would gladly give our lives for our cause. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." He said cryptically before asking. "Do you know why you will lose? It is not that we are stronger, or out number you, but we know your weakness. And we will use it to destroy you." He said as the other alien returned holding a small child who he dropped on the ground.</p><p>"The way to win this battle is to ignore the child and defeat us." One of the aliens said. "But instead you will try to protect the child and lose."</p><p>"I really don't need a lesson on tactics from you." Supergirl said using her super speed to get to the child.</p><p>"So predictable." The alien said as they closed in on Supergirl, who tried to shield the child.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong with Alex?" Lena asked as a machine scanned Kara's leg.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"She looks like she is about to collapse."</p><p>"Using her powers tires her out." Kara explained.</p><p>"Since when?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Not her old ones, her new one."</p><p>"New power?"</p><p>"Telekinesis." Kara explained. "We only figured it out last night."</p><p>"Does your aunt know?"</p><p>"No. She got back kind of late and then fell straight to sleep so Alex couldn't tell her. She did try though." She explained as the machine stopped scanning. "Well?" The teenager asked impatiently.</p><p>"I will need to run several tests and it will take awhile for the results to come in. Let me get a blood sample, then I can give you something to help with the pain."</p><p>"Is that code for you aren't telling me the results until mom is here?" Kara asked holding out her arm.</p><p>"No, that is me telling you to be patient." Lena said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" The teenage Alex asked Lena an hour later as she saw the CEO muttering at a screen.</p><p>"Welcome back to the land of the living." Lena said looking over at the teenager. "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"A bit." Alex said before repeating. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Seeing if there is a way we can use this gemstone technology to power our own suits." Lena said.</p><p>"We have suits?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Well, we could do. For now I have an old one I am working with." Lena said.</p><p>"Why does that have the family crest on?" Alex asked pointing to the suit.</p><p>"At one stage the atmosphere got polluted with Kryptonite and we had to put your mom in this suit to keep her safe. Despite its age, it is still a good suit. If I can somehow merge this gemstone then this suit could be the blueprint for the ultimate defence." Lena explained as Alex looked over the specs on the screen as she did so she frowned.</p><p>"If you put it there won't that cause a load imbalance? And regardless, don't you need to surround it with trivalent atoms?"</p><p>"Um, yes. How do you know that?" Lena asked confused.</p><p>"She's a genius." MJ said.</p><p>"I did this at school last year." Alex explained.</p><p>"Which is her way of saying humans are really dumb." MJ said.</p><p>"Well in that case why don't you read that." Lena said pointing to the screen. "And point out my mistakes."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said sitting down.</p><p>"What about us?" MJ asked. "Can we do something?"</p><p>"Umm." Lena said thinking.</p><p>"What about the simulations, I mean that is basically just FTL7 right?" Kara asked.</p><p>"FTL7?" Lena questioned.</p><p>"The game."</p><p>"This isn't a game." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"Well yeah, if it was it would be running on a higher spec machine." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"All you need is to change those parameters so that number reaches one hundred percent right?" Kara asked pointing.</p><p>"Well yes." Lena said.</p><p>"We can do that."</p><p>"Okay then." Lena agreed as Alex said.</p><p>"You missed a minus sign."</p><p>"What? Where?" Lena asked turning her attention to the other teenager.</p><p>-00-</p><p>With the aliens focusing their attacks on the child Supergirl started to lose focus and soon started taking blows as she shielded the kid.</p><p>As she fell to the ground she wrapped her body round the child as the aliens started to kick her body.</p><p>Just as she was starting to think there was no way out the kicking stopped. Looking up she saw the aliens on the ground before hearing a familiar voice ask.</p><p>"Need some help?"</p><p>"Ye- Ba- I mean, The Flash? You're here?"</p><p>"Catch up later?" He suggested before taking the child from his friend and speeding off.</p><p>As Supergirl got to her feet she felt a breeze and saw Barry standing by her side, this time without the child.</p><p>"Is there a plan?" He asked as the three aliens got to their feet. "I'm not sure that I will do so well without the element of surprise."</p><p>"We need to remove those gems." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Double team the one of the left?" Barry suggested.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Supergirl agreed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I thought we agreed no watching the news." Lena said when she saw all three children glued to a tablet.</p><p>"It sounded more like a suggestion." MJ said.</p><p>"It wasn't." Lena said pressing a button on one of her computers making the tablet lose it's connection to the internet.</p><p>"What happened?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Communications black out." Lena said. "This area is now a Faraday cage."</p><p>"But-" MJ started.</p><p>"No buts."</p><p>"How will mom contact us?" Kara asked.</p><p>"When she is ready she will come here." Lena explained. "Weren't you three meant to be helping me?"</p><p>"We finished." Kara said.</p><p>"You can't have done." Lena said.</p><p>"Take a look for yourself." MJ said pointing to the screen.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"That was tough." Barry said when they had finally subdued all three aliens.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Kara said still breathing heavily as sirens approached.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked feeling as breathless as Kara.</p><p>"Thanks to you. Not that I am complaining, but why did you decide to come back?"</p><p>"I saw a friend in trouble." Barry said. "And I saw a friend that wouldn't give up and that was a little inspiring."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said hugging him.</p><p>"No problem, but once we have saved the Earth, then I go back into retirement."</p><p>"Fair enough. You think anyone else might come back?"</p><p>"We can always hope." Barry smiled before handing Kara the gem he had removed from one of the aliens. "You know how to reach me." With that he disappeared just as the DEO containment squad arrived.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex finished up the debrief she saw Supergirl had fallen to sleep at the back of the room. She then waited for all the agents to leave before walking up to her sister and nudging her shoulder.</p><p>"Alex?" Supergirl asked opening her eyes. "Is the briefing about to start?"</p><p>"It's just ended." Alex said before asking. "Tired?"</p><p>"Yes." Supergirl said stretching. "The last two days have taken it out of me."</p><p>"Are your powers okay?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>In response Supergirl used her heat vision to reheat her sister's coffee and said. "Yes."</p><p>"That's something." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked her sister.</p><p>"For now."</p><p>"You sure? Because you look, umm, not good." Kara said pointing to the swelling in Alex's face.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said. "But we need to talk."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"When I went to get the kids they were close to one of Mongul's lieutenants. I created a distraction and, that's how I got this." Alex explained pointing to her face. "The thing is though, I think Alex saved me."</p><p>"She fought him?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"No. That's the thing. She was down the street. But does she or did Fels have any telekinetic powers?"</p><p>"Not that I know of. Why?"</p><p>"Because one minute I was being attacked, the next the gem stone was in Alex's hand."</p><p>"And you think she thought it there?" Kara asked, clearly not thinking it was possible.</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said before suddenly remembering she hadn't collected the gem stone.</p><p>"What?" Kara said, growing more concerned.</p><p>"I forgot to take the gemstone off Alex."</p><p>"Can it harm her?"</p><p>"I don't think so. But we should get to L-Corp." Alex said before pausing and adding. "There is something else as well."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"After the gem stone was removed I took my chance and I killed the Lieutenant. I tried to stop the kids getting close, but there is a chance they saw."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's that?" MJ asked as there was a ringing sound.</p><p>"The doorbell." Lena said looking at the security cameras.</p><p>"Your safe room has a doorbell?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Yes." Lena said typing in a code.</p><p>"Is it mom?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"It is." Lena smiled. "She'll be down in a minute."</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"Take a look for yourself." Lena said pointing to the screen that showed the adult Kara and Alex in the descending elevator.</p><p>"Isn't a doorbell a little low tech?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"That's what makes it secure." Lena pointed out as the doors opened and Kara and Alex stepped into the room.</p><p>"Mom." Alex said running to her mother only to find herself being hugged tighter than expected. "Can't breathe." The teenager protested as Kara held her tightly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kara asked loosening her grip slightly.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said. "But I think you need to train more."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"You didn't do very well out there."</p><p>"I was kind of outnumbered." Kara protested noticing her sister grin at her as she hugged her own kids.</p><p>"And you needed help." The teenage Alex went on.</p><p>"Which I got tonight."</p><p>"That was Barry?" Alex said remembering the stories her mother had told her.</p><p>"It was."</p><p>"Is he going to keep helping?"</p><p>"I hope so." Kara replied.</p><p>"We have some more good news." Lena said. "I think we have managed to integrate the gem into the old Super suit."</p><p>"We?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes, Kara and MJ ran simulations but a lot of it is thanks to Alex."</p><p>"What did I do?" The adult Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Not you." Lena said. "I meant Kara's Alex."</p><p>"What did you do?" The adult Kara asked her daughter.</p><p>"Not much." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"She pointed out that I didn't have enough trivalent atoms." Lena said. "Then corrected my math."</p><p>"Umm, what?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Your daughter is a genius." Lena said.</p><p>"But you have been getting average marks." Kara said confused.</p><p>"Yeah, perfectly average." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Kara and MJ said I shouldn't stand out." The teenage Alex said. "So being an average student seemed best."</p><p>"See genius." MJ commented.</p><p>"We need to talk about all the secrets you are hiding." Kara said looking down at her daughter. "Were you planning on telling me about your new power?"</p><p>"I did tell you last night, but you fell to sleep as I was talking." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"So that wasn't a dream." Kara said to herself before looking at her daughter again and asked. "You sure you are okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Although her new power seems to make her quite tired." Lena said, thinking the kids might neglect to mention that.</p><p>"Is that why you were so tired this morning?" Kara asked, looking at her daughter again.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"I should get you home." Kara said before looking over to Lena and saying.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after them."</p><p>"My pleasure." Lena smiled before looking at the DEO director and asking. "Alex, can you stay back a minute. You too Kara. As in you." She added pointing to Alex's daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's going on?" Alex asked looking from her daughter to Lena</p><p>"My leg got really bad." Her daughter explained. "Lena ran some tests."</p><p>"How bad is it?" Alex asked as Lena started to display some images on a screen.</p><p>"The nanotechnology has a failsafe in it. After the bone is healed they are meant to dissolve well, disintegrate, and get washed from your body. Because Kara was thirteen at the time of the accident and still growing, the doctor who administered them altered their programming so they would stay in the bone and make sure it grew correctly. However, they were never really designed for that and they haven't managed to adapt to how fast Kara is growing."</p><p>"The doctor said that was to be expected and every time I had a growth spurt my leg would be bad." The teenager said.</p><p>"Unfortunately it is a little more complicated. They are trying to keep your bone in a similar state to what it was meant to be when they were activated. Because you have grown so much, they are actually fighting against you." Lena said showing some images on the screen.</p><p>"So my leg is completely screwed?"</p><p>"Not at all." Lena said. "But for your leg to fully heal we need deactivate the current nanotechnology and to give you a new dose."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before noticing her mother frown. "What?" She asked.</p><p>"What you probably don't remember from the first time, because you were so heavily sedated, is it is going to hurt. A lot." Lena said.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said.</p><p>"No, she means you will be in agony." Alex said. "The first couple of days the nanites invade your bone and will need to damage it in order to let it grow. After that the pain won't be so bad, but it will still hurt a lot more than it does normally and you'll have to keep weight off it for somewhere between one and two weeks."</p><p>"But after that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"After that, it should be much better than it is now." Lena said.</p><p>"Okay. Well can you give them to me now?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. That would be unethical." Lena said. "But I can suggest a different doctor. One who actually knows what they are doing."</p><p>"What happens if we do nothing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"If the current nanites aren't deactivated they could end up causing long term damage." Lena said. "As a minimum they need to be switched off. After that you could delay new treatment, but Kara's leg will probably be in as much pain as it is now." She then passed Alex a tablet showing various projections of what would happen with various treatments.</p><p>After what, to Kara, felt like hours, Alex finally stopped reading and passed her daughter the tablet.</p><p>"What's this for?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"That lists every risk that you will be exposing yourself to if you have the treatment. Read through them."</p><p>"Are you trying to scare me off treatment?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Alex smiled. "Only you know how much pain you are really in. You are mature enough to make this decision. So I want you to read through and think it about it carefully."</p><p>"You are letting me decide?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"If you want to. But I can make the decision if you would prefer. But read that first, then decide." Alex said. "We'll give you some space, ask if you have any questions."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex and Lena moved to the other room she saw the look that Lena was giving her and said. "I think treatment is the better option, but not by much." Alex explained. "But she is capable of making her own decisions."</p><p>"I thought you were not wanting her to have the treatment." Lena said.</p><p>"Part of me doesn't, because I don't want her to be in that much pain. But if she doesn't have it, all we are doing is postponing."</p><p>"What about Mongul?"</p><p>"We have no idea when he will get here. It's not fair to make her wait, if she wants to go ahead."</p><p>"I know you are worried about the pain. But they could keep her sedated." Lena said. "In fact they may insist on it."</p><p>"I know." Alex replied. "But I still worry."</p><p>"While Kara reads up it on I will make a few phone calls and see if we can get her booked in." Lena said.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked as she drove her daughter home.</p><p>"I guess." The teenager said.</p><p>"Your leg is going to be okay."</p><p>"It's not that." Kara said.</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"In the street earlier I thought he was going to kill you."</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said glancing at her daughter.</p><p>"You don't look it." Kara said. "If Alex hadn't have been there he would have killed you."</p><p>"We don't know that." The older Alex said, seeing her daughter roll her eyes she went on. "Technically I should have waited for back up. But there was no way I was going to leave you there. I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe."</p><p>"I know, but it doesn't help us if you die in the process."</p><p>"I don't plan on dying." Alex said.</p><p>"And she did?" Kara snapped before quickly apologising. "Sorry."</p><p>"You are right, some things we can't control." Alex said. "And you know more than most that accidents happen. But I am doing everything I can."</p><p>"I know. I'm just scared."</p><p>"I know." Alex said reaching over and squeezing her hand before continuing to drive.</p><p>"Did you kill him?" Kara suddenly asked. "The alien I mean."</p><p>"You saw?" Alex asked as she pulled onto the drive.</p><p>"Yes. Don't worry the others didn't."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex said.</p><p>"He was going to kill you." Kara said.</p><p>"I know, but I still didn't want you to see that." Alex sighed as she put the car into park.</p><p>"He wasn't the first alien you killed though?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you okay with it?"</p><p>"It's not like I want to kill anyone, but if it helps protect the people I love I'll do it." Alex said. "Your aunt has a completely different view though."</p><p>"I can imagine." Kara said.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you inside." Alex said getting out of the car.</p><p>"Everything okay?" The older Kara asked when the pair walked into the lounge.</p><p>"Kara needs to have more treatment on her leg." Alex explained. "But it should make it better."</p><p>"When?" The older Kara asked.</p><p>"Lena has got her booked in tomorrow morning." Alex said before looking at her daughter. "You should get some rest."</p><p>"Okay." The teenager said before hugging her mother and saying. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too." Alex said holding her tightly.</p><p>"Where are MJ and Alex?" The adult Alex asked once her daughter had disappeared.</p><p>"Already asleep." Kara explained. "What happened?"</p><p>"The nanites are defective, they are making things worse." Alex said. "I should have seen it. How did I not see it?"</p><p>"Her doctor said everything was okay." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I should have questioned it." Alex said. "Lena picked it up in two minutes."</p><p>"Lena knows how they work more than anyone." Kara reminded her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara quietly shut the door to the room her daughter and Chewie were sleeping in she felt eyes on her back. Turning she saw her niece standing in her bedroom doorway.</p><p>"You okay?" The adult Kara whispered so not to wake Alex and MJ.</p><p>"Can I talk to you?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Sure." Kara said following her into the bedroom where her niece sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I assume mom told you everything about my leg?"</p><p>"She did. Are you having second thoughts?"</p><p>"No. Not exactly. Kind of. It's that it seems like a really bad time to have it. I mean mom is really busy at work and-"</p><p>"Kara, right now the only thing your mom is worrying about is you."</p><p>"I don't want to be a distraction. Mom seemed to be freaking out about the pain thing and if she is worrying about me and work she is just going to get even more stressed."</p><p>"Forget about Mongul for a moment. If things were normal, well as normal as usual, would you want to go through with it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes." The teenager said without any doubt.</p><p>"Then you have your answer. I'll take as much work off your mom as I can. You just focus on recovering."</p><p>"Okay." The teenager replied.</p><p>"Get some sleep." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"She okay?" Alex asked when Kara finally re-emerged.</p><p>"I assume you mean Kara?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"Yes. I heard you talking."</p><p>"She's worried about you." Kara explained.</p><p>"Me? Why?"</p><p>"She thinks she is adding to your stress. She really wants the treatment but was thinking of postponing it until it was a better time for you." Kara explained.</p><p>"Did you talk sense into her."</p><p>"I tried." Kara said.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. I should have seen it." Alex said. "I thought I was doing the right thing for the kids going back to the DEO, but now I am not so sure. Kara complained every time she ran or overused her leg and I just accepted that as being okay. If I hadn't been at the DEO, if I had spent more time with her, maybe I wouldn't have missed it."</p><p>"Alex, no matter what job you do you will always dedicate yourself to it. Today you saved the kids because you are at the DEO." Kara reminded her. "And we all took Kara's pain as being normal, any of us could have questioned it."</p><p>"What else have I missed?" Alex asked. "How did you do all of this by yourself?"</p><p>"Do what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Raise a kid, who is well balanced."</p><p>"I just made her sick through stress and hid her intellect and powers, so I am not the best role model." Kara pointed out. "Besides I wasn't always by myself."</p><p>"You weren't?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. Not exactly." Kara said. "We weren't living like hermits. And on some planets I made some good friends. Friends who would help out with babysitting and look after us when we were ill."</p><p>"You were ill?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"Without powers I got to experience the full joy of germs." Kara said. "But like I said on some planets there were people to help with that. They never knew who I really was or what I was running to and from. But is that so different from how things were between Lena and I before she found out the truth? The point is, yes there were some planets I had to do everything alone, but there were others where I could get help. Once I had decided to embrace that help things got a little easier. Right now we all want to help you and Kara, so accept the help."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grandma!" MJ greeted when Kara flew Eliza into the lounge the next morning.</p><p>"Hello MJ." She said hugging him. As she did so she noticed her youngest granddaughter wasn't around and asked. "Where's Alex?"</p><p>"Still asleep." Kara said.</p><p>"Her new power really takes it out of her." MJ commented.</p><p>"New power?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Telekinesis." MJ said. "It's awesome. She used it to save mom."</p><p>As Eliza looked back to Kara her daughter said.</p><p>"This is new to me as well. I only found out last night."</p><p>"Sounds like yesterday was an eventful day." Eliza said.</p><p>"A little too eventful." Kara said. "I need to get to the DEO. Call if anything happens."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And give Alex a hug for me." Kara said leaving.</p><p>"Are you doing okay?" Eliza asked her grandson.</p><p>"I guess. Is Kara going to be okay?"</p><p>"She's getting the best possible treatment."</p><p>"She was meant to get that last time." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's up?" Supergirl asked as she approached Vasquez.</p><p>"We have a theory about the recent attacks." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Please tell me it doesn't involve another one today." Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately we think it will." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Can you somehow block Alex's phone so she doesn't find out? She needs to be with Kara today."</p><p>"We will do everything we can to keep her in the dark." Vasquez said. "But she's not actually my biggest concern right now."</p><p>"Then who is?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"You." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Me? Why?"</p><p>"A lot of this is guess work. But we believe Mongul has enslaved many races."</p><p>"He has." Supergirl said.</p><p>"So he'll actually have inherited a fairly good intelligence network. Let's face it there will be plenty of people willing to trade intel for favours."</p><p>"Ok." Supergirl agreed.</p><p>"That means he probably knows quite a lot about you and your cousin."</p><p>"Makes sense." Supergirl agreed.</p><p>"So we are assuming he knows you get your power from the sun, but we also think he might know it is possible for you to solar flare. We think the two attacks in recent days are the start of many aimed at causing you to solar flare so when Mongul gets here he can defeat you easily and save face."</p><p>"So I need to spend all my free time under the lamps?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Actually we want to bench you." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I can't just let his Lieutenants run round causing chaos."</p><p>"Hopefully you won't need to. Lena gave us a prototype suit that uses the gemstone technology. We think it should offer the wearer a good chance of winning a fist fight."</p><p>"And if it doesn't?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Then we call you in."</p><p>"Okay. But the first attack I will be there. I'll hide in the shadows and if the suit doesn't work I'll go in." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Sounds good." Vasquez said. "In the mean time, you should go under the lamps."</p><p>"I can't. I need to get to the hospital." Supergirl said.</p><p>"What about your session with Wildcat?"</p><p>"I'll be back for it." Kara promised.</p><p>"Before you go, you should see this." Vasquez said passing Supergirl her tablet.</p><p>"What is it?" Supergirl asked before seeing Alex's medical report.</p><p>"Alex has concussion?"</p><p>"Kind of." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"Well, she took a blow to the head yesterday. And well, Dr Kelso couldn't know for sure as the Director wouldn't see him. So he's had to come down on the side of caution and the Director has been signed off work for seventy two hours. We know Kara will only be in hospital for a couple of days, but we thought three wouldn't hurt."</p><p>"This won't keep Alex away."</p><p>"Well I may have accidentally told the President during the briefing this morning. He doesn't want to lose her for the main battle so has ordered me to make sure she stays away."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Eliza asked as the teenage Alex walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Eliza?" She asked confused moments before she was pulled into a hug.</p><p>"What's happened?" Alex asked pulling away.</p><p>"Kara needed to have some treatment on her leg, so I am down to look after you and MJ." Eliza explained.</p><p>"Is mom okay?"</p><p>"She's fine. But she is going to work a little more at the DEO over the next couple of days so Alex can stay with Kara."</p><p>"Is Kara okay?"</p><p>"She will be." Eliza assured her. "Let's get some food in you."</p><p>"Where's Chewie?"</p><p>"MJ took him for a walk. They should be back soon." Eliza replied before saying. "I hear you have a new power."</p><p>"Yes. But it is weird and hard to use."</p><p>"You'll get used to it."</p><p>"And it makes me really tired."</p><p>"One of the ways we knew your mother had been out flying even though we repeatedly told her not to use her powers was how tired she got." Eliza recalled. "Don't worry you'll adjust."</p><p>"I hope so." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How is she?" Kara whispered as she entered her niece's hospital room.</p><p>"She's sedated." Alex said looking over to her sister. "How's MJ?"</p><p>"He's fine. Eliza is taking him and Alex to the aquarium." Kara said. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"The first hour was hard, I felt to useless." Alex said before explaining. "After they injected the nanites they had to keep her awake so they could run some tests to ensure they were targeting the right area. The pain got pretty bad and I couldn't do anything."</p><p>"You were here, that's what matters." Kara said.</p><p>"How are things at the DEO? I can't get any signal in here."</p><p>"It's all fine. Vasquez has everything under control. Just worry about Kara."</p><p>"I should still call in."</p><p>"No you shouldn't. Besides you are not allowed to. You picked up a concussion yesterday-"</p><p>"No I didn't."</p><p>"Yes you did. You have been signed off for 72 hours."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"It's all been arranged. Just focus on Kara."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are they?" Eliza asked when Kara returned.</p><p>"Kara is sedated and Alex is almost staying calm. Lena is sitting with her." Kara explained as her daughter entered the room.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Hey." Kara said hugging her tightly. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Are you still tired?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Any other powers you want to confess to?"</p><p>"Not so far."</p><p>"I'll put dinner on." Eliza said leaving to give them space.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked trying to search for any signs her daughter was hiding something.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"But?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course you can." Kara said leading Alex to the couch where they both sat down. "What's on your mind?" She asked as Chewie jumped into Alex's lap.</p><p>"I was trying to figure out why I have this power and if there would be more." Alex said stroking Chewie's head. "So I was wondering did my father have powers?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not that I know of." Kara said. "If he did I never saw any sign of them."</p><p>"So there could be more powers?"</p><p>"It's possible." Kara said.</p><p>"What if they are really dangerous or I accidentally hurt someone?"</p><p>"Whatever powers you get I promise I will be with you every step of the way, helping you figure them out and control them." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I'm not complaining, but I am surprised that you aren't out there." Eliza said as she and Kara watched the news that evening showing another attack, where the alien was being thought my a suited DEO agent.</p><p>"I was benched." Kara said.</p><p>"By Alex?"</p><p>"No Vasquez. Alex doesn't even know what is happening." Kara explained.</p><p>"So why are you benched?"</p><p>"So I am at full strength when Mongul comes." Kara said.</p><p>"Does that mean you aren't at full strength now?" Eliza frowned.</p><p>"No. I am. But Vasquez thinks Mongul will try to wear me down before he arrives. So she wants to use me as little as possible." Kara said, her tone indicating she wasn't fully at peace with the idea.</p><p>"The DEO is well trained. Have faith in them." Eliza said.</p><p>"I do. But is still hard to sit on the sidelines. It must drive Alex insane."</p><p>"I'm sure it does." Eliza smiled before changing subjects and saying. "I spoke to Clark, he said you finally paid him a visit."</p><p>"I wanted to warn him."</p><p>"He said that. He's worried about you."</p><p>"I know. But I can't run from this."</p><p>"But something is troubling you?"</p><p>"Kal gave up Superman so he could focus on Lois and the boys. But I took up being Supergirl, does that make me a bad mother?"</p><p>"No, of course not. You being Supergirl is all about keeping Alex safe. Why the frown?"</p><p>"She wanted to know if her father had powers and if that is why she developed telekinesis. I hated not having answers for her."</p><p>"You could search for answers." Eliza said. "I mean I am sure Alex or Lena would help run tests."</p><p>"I don't want her to be a pin cushion."</p><p>"That wasn't what I was suggesting. Your cousin came to us so he could understand what he was capable of. That knowledge allowed him to use his powers more freely and feel more comfortable in his own skin. The same may be true for Alex."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." Kara said entering her niece's hospital room the next day.</p><p>"Hi." Her niece said, her voice slurred.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"A little loopy. Have you come to take over guard duty so mom will see MJ?"</p><p>"I have a feeling your mom isn't going to leave until you do." Kara said glancing at her sister who was sleeping in a chair. "Do you want me to smuggle anything in here?"</p><p>"You could smuggle me out."</p><p>"Nice try, but you are in here until the doctor says you can go." Kara said as the door opened again and Lena entered carrying a tray of food.</p><p>"But I feel fine." The teenager said.</p><p>"That is because of how many drugs you are on." Lena pointed out as the older Kara looked at the tray and commented.</p><p>"That food looks way better than I was expecting."</p><p>"It's actually for Alex." Lena explained before noticing she was sleeping in the corner. "Kara's food looks far less appealing." She added as she put the tray down in the corner.</p><p>"You sure you don't want me to get-" The adult Kara started to ask her niece before noticing she was asleep again.</p><p>"Don't worry, she is on very strong meds. Only being awake for short periods is to be expected, and will stop her noticing the pain." Lena explained.</p><p>"And Alex?"</p><p>"As tempted as I was to drug her food, I didn't. Her sleep is natural." Lena assured her before adding. "And needed. The same could be said about you."</p><p>"What do you mean? I am taking it easy."</p><p>"Not engaging in fights while flying all round the city to be back up is not the same as taking it easy."</p><p>"And what about you? Vasquez told me how much time you are spending at the DEO and I know how much time you are spending here."</p><p>"There's lots to do. But I concede I need a break. Brunch?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the pair sat in the park eating their Brunch Lena asked.</p><p>"Is the Earth school system really so far behind?"</p><p>"Sorry?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I mean, Alex is streets ahead of Kara and MJ and probably most grad students. Are we really so far behind? Because it will make our job far harder than I thought."</p><p>"Every planet focuses on different things." Kara said. "The last planet we were on was very technology focused and the school system reflected that. It was almost designed to be a production line of scientists and engineers. They took the view they could use alien workers to work in the service industry and creative arts. Other planets have a more balanced approach."</p><p>"What about Krypton?"</p><p>"The math and science we learned was more advanced than what I learned here in high school. When I first got to Earth my ability to easily do calculus drove Alex crazy."</p><p>"Why did you do it, if fact you still do it?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Do what?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"Hide your intelligence. I mean Alex said she didn't want to stand out and I get that. But after you became Supergirl there was no reason to hide your intelligence."</p><p>"Are you calling me dumb?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. I am accusing you of not fully using your intelligence."</p><p>"There are plenty of intelligent people on this planet. I felt I could do more good using my powers. But it's not like I acted without thinking." Kara said before seeing Lena's raised eyebrow. "Okay I mean I did. But when I needed to be more careful I did think about it. Also, yes when I came here I had a good understanding of science and math, but like with any skill if you don't use it fades. And I never needed to use it. When I first got here I was kind of competitive and I wanted to stand out and out perform others. Especially Alex. For awhile we were actually a good match."</p><p>"You were?"</p><p>"I excelled at science and Alex history."</p><p>"Alex?" Lena asked.</p><p>"To be fair anyone would probably have outperformed me at history, I still don't get why I had to learn all those dates. But then I realised how dangerous it would be if people found out about me. I had already lost one family as well as Jeremiah. I didn't want to lose Eliza or Alex, so I stopped wanting to stand out and tried to fit in. After that I rarely used anything I learned on Krypton. Thinking about it, that might also be because if brought back too many painful memories. Whatever the reason though, I became me."</p><p>"Not remembering advanced calculus doesn't mean you became stupid." Lena said.</p><p>"I sense a but." Kara said.</p><p>"Mongul has had years to think about revenge on your cousin. He won't just be a physically tough opponent, he will be mentally tough. He is already demonstrating that with his continual adapting of tactics. If you want to beat him you are going to have to outthink him as well as out muscle him."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You never go in the field." Kara said as she sparred with Wildcat.</p><p>"Is that a statement or a question?" He asked.</p><p>"Statement. The question is why?" She asked dodging a flying fist.</p><p>"That's not my job." He said trying to land some punches.</p><p>"But it could be." Kara said, trying to kick him.</p><p>"No anymore." Wildcat said landing a punch in her stomach. "Do you know why I am hard on you?"</p><p>"You don't like me?"</p><p>"Other than that."</p><p>"No." Kara said taking her stance again.</p><p>"When I first figured out my power I got arrogant and I started to started to rely on it at the detriment of my skills. I got sloppy. And as a result I failed to protect my team and they died."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kara said immediately lowering her guard only to get punched to the ground.</p><p>"Concentrate." He growled.</p><p>"Sorry." She said getting to her feet.</p><p>"Out there, part of a team. That's not me. Bad things happen. Every time. But everything that I have lost is what makes me a good trainer." He added as he weaved away form one of Kara's punches.</p><p>"Better." He said trying to land another punch on her ribs, only for Kara to dodge it before sweeping his legs out.</p><p>As he landed on the deck Kara allowed herself a moment of satisfaction. However the moment was too long and Wildcat swept out her legs before pinning her to the ground.</p><p>"Never get cocky." He said before standing and tossing her a towel.</p><p>"We done?" Kara asked.</p><p>"With phase one. Now phase two. Sit there." He said pointing to a spot on the floor.</p><p>"What are we doing?"</p><p>"Having some food. You need protein. So I ordered in."</p><p>"You ordered in?"</p><p>"Well I sent King to pick it up. And he will be here, right about now." He said as the door opened.</p><p>"I've got your order sir." He said.</p><p>"Leave it down there." Ted said.</p><p>"What is it?" Supergirl asked not placing the smell.</p><p>"Korean tacos."</p><p>"That's a thing?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"It's a great thing." Ted said. "And while we eat we can talk about Go."</p><p>"Go?"</p><p>"It's a game."</p><p>"Yeah, I've heard of it. But you don't strike me as the Go type." Kara said.</p><p>"Why not? You have one opponent, the rules are simple, but the options are vast." He listed. "And the way to master it is based on a simple strategy."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Lose the first hundred games as soon as possible."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning guys." Kara said entering her niece's room, where Alex and Lena were standing at Kara's bedside. "Are you breaking out today?"</p><p>"I hope so." Her niece said from her bed.</p><p>"The doctor hasn't confirmed that yet." Alex warned before noticing the spring in her sister's step. "Why do you look so happy?"</p><p>"I discovered a new food last night."</p><p>"Let me guess, Korean tacos." Alex said.</p><p>"Yes. You know about them? Why did you hide them from me?"</p><p>"I didn't hide them, I just didn't tell you." Alex said.</p><p>"Don't you always tell me that's the same thing?" Her daughter said from the bed.</p><p>Alex was saved from answering by the doctor walking in.</p><p>"Can I go home?" The teenager immediately asked.</p><p>"I need to do one more scan." The doctor said approaching the bed and running a device over Kara's leg.</p><p>"The damaged bone has been removed and the nanites are repairing it at the expected rate." He said as Lena looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"So I can go?" Kara asked happily.</p><p>"You can." The doctor said. "However, you need to be very careful for the next week. We are keeping you on painkillers so your body won't be able to tell you that you are pushing yourself to hard. So you need to stick to the plan we discussed to the letter."</p><p>"Okay." Kara agreed.</p><p>"I will have the nurse complete the paperwork." He said leaving.</p><p>"You know there is a way to get me home really quickly, without me having to use my leg at all?" Kara asked her mother.</p><p>"Wh-" Alex started to ask before noticing her daughter looking at her sister. Moments later the older Kara stood in front of them as Supergirl.</p><p>"Let's get you home." She said to her niece before picking her up and flying her out of the window.</p><p>"Unbelievable." Alex muttered.</p><p>"Come on, I'll drive you home." Lena said.</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said.</p><p>"You are in no condition to drive." Lena pointed out. "I need to go the DEO anyway and your house is on route."</p><p>"Why do you need to go to the DEO?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"Just to help tweak the suits." Lena said.</p><p>"Are they working okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Any more details to go with that?"</p><p>"They are being extensively tested and are doing very well." Lena said.</p><p>"Why do I feel like you are not telling me something?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Because you haven't slept properly for days and as such are feeling a little paranoid. Also you are a little annoyed that Kara kidnapped your daughter."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" The adult Kara asked as she gently put her niece down on the bed.</p><p>"That was so cool." The teenager said. "Can we go flying again?"</p><p>"Let's get you fully recovered first." The adult Kara said. "And see if your mother kills me."</p><p>"But you got me home quickly and I didn't use my leg once." The teenager said.</p><p>"Let's hope your mom sees that." The adult Kara said as the bedroom door opened and Eliza walked in holding a baseball bat.</p><p>"Kara?" Eliza asked confused as Chewie ran into the room and jumped on Kara's bed.</p><p>"Grandma?" The teenager asked from her bed. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Looking after MJ and Alex while you mother as at the hospital. A better question is why aren't you in hospital?"</p><p>"She was discharged." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Where's Alex?" Eliza questioned.</p><p>"On her way back." Kara said before adding. "Probably. Anyway I should get back to the DEO." She then looked at her niece and said. "Get some rest." As she flew from the window the teenager looked at her grandmother and asked.</p><p>"Why are you holding a baseball bat?"</p><p>"I thought you were an intruder." Eliza confessed before putting the bat down and hugging her granddaughter moments before they heard a door slam from downstairs.</p><p>"We're back." MJ shouted, the noise enough for Chewie to jump off the bed and run downstairs.</p><p>"Can I get you anything?" Eliza asked the teenage Kara.</p><p>"No, I'm okay."</p><p>"Call if you want anything." Eliza said standing just as MJ burst into the room, his cousin and Chewie following a couple of steps behind.</p><p>"You're back!" He said excitedly.</p><p>"And still needs rest." Eliza warned, leaving the children to catch up.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi mom." Alex said as she walked through the front door twenty minutes later.</p><p>"Alex." Eliza smiled before hugging her daughter. As she pulled away she looked at her bruised face and bags under her eyes and asked. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay. Thank you for watching MJ."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me for spending time with my grandson." Eliza pointed out. "Kara is all settled upstairs. She's already asleep." She added as MJ came downstairs.</p><p>"Mom!" He said before hugging her.</p><p>"Hi." She said hugging him back. "I missed you."</p><p>"Me too." He said pulling away before bluntly saying. "You look terrible."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said dryly.</p><p>"You should get some sleep." Eliza said.</p><p>"I need to check in with the DEO first."</p><p>"No you don't." Her mother said. "Everything is fine. Just get some sleep."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I was beginning to think you had run for the hills." Cat said as she joined Supergirl on the balcony.</p><p>"No, just trying to pace myself."</p><p>"A wise move." Cat commented. "How is mini-Kiera dealing with everything?"</p><p>"Better than I am."</p><p>"Children are more resilient than people think." Cat said before commenting. "For someone who is allegedly taking it easy, you are looking tired."</p><p>"While I am cutting back on using my powers I am still training and I am trying to take the strain off Alex. As in my sister."</p><p>"What's wrong with Scully?"</p><p>"It's her daughter. She has been in hospital. She will be okay, but Alex needed to be there for her so I have been trying to pick up the slack."</p><p>"Your desire to help everyone is commendable, but the more balls you chase the fewer you will catch. Now more than ever you need to keep your focus."</p><p>"I am. Everything I am doing is to keep the people I care about safe." Supergirl said before looking at her mentor and asking. "Do you remember you once gave me a lecture about anger and the anger behind the anger?"</p><p>"You mistakenly thought you were angry at me." Cat recalled.</p><p>"I was angry at you." Kara said. "But after that I did some soul searching, and some punching, and I realised I you were right, there was a hidden anger that I had buried. And when I discovered it I managed to use it, to channel it into my powers, draw strength from it. When I was stuck out on the other side of the galaxy, for the first couple of years I did find some strength form that anger, but mainly I found it suffocating. But then Alex was born."</p><p>"And you discovered a new source of strength?" Cat guessed.</p><p>"Everything I have done has been to keep her safe. But I'm worried it is also a source of weakness. You told me not to be controlled by fear, but how do I do that? I am scared of failing Alex, of letting her down. Every time I am about to do something I think what if I fail, what if it goes wrong?"</p><p>"Then don't think about what could go wrong. Think about what will happen when it goes right, when you win."</p><p>"What if I don't?"</p><p>"You will win. You have too much to fight for to not win." Cat said such as Kara's phone rang.</p><p>"Sorry, I have to take this." Kara said answering the call.</p><p>"Okay, I'll be right there."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where do you need me?" Supergirl asked as she flew into the DEO control room.</p><p>"I thought you would want a full briefing so you could choose what to pass on to Alex." Vasquez said. "How's Kara?"</p><p>"Back home. The treatment looks like it took, but it will take a week or so to know for sure." Supergirl said.</p><p>"And Alex?"</p><p>"Probably a little ticked with me right now. I kind of flew Kara home without running it by Alex."</p><p>"You do remember Alex has a supply of Kryptonite?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Eliza is still here, she'll protect me. What's happening with the attacks?"</p><p>"They are increasing but so far we are holding our own. There were some initial bugs with the suits but we think they are fully overcome."</p><p>"Really? The news reports looked less optimistic."</p><p>"Like I said, there were teething problems. But for now you can continue to stand down."</p><p>"That means you are mine." Ted Grant said from behind her. "Let's go."</p><p>"Isn't rest an important part of any training regime?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That's why I went easy on you yesterday." He countered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom." The teenage Alex called when Kara entered her sister's house.</p><p>"Hey." Kara said hugging her tightly. "I missed you today."</p><p>"Me too." Alex said into the hug.</p><p>As Kara pulled away she said. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but how about tomorrow we do something? Maybe we can work on your powers?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really." Kara said kissing her head. "Why don't you get your things and we'll go home?"</p><p>"Okay." She said running off to get her pack.</p><p>"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said hugging her daughter.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"I think so." Kara said. "Where's Alex?"</p><p>"Sleeping." Eliza said. "So is Kara You should do the same."</p><p>"I will." Kara assured her as her daughter, along with Chewie, walked towards her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex woke from a nightmare she sat up and looked at the time. Frowning when she saw it was two am and she started to feel guilty for not spending time with her son. Getting up up she moved to MJ's bedroom and stuck her head round the door to make sure he was okay.</p><p>Just as she was shutting the door she head whimpering from her daughter's room. Quickly she moved to Kara's bedroom and opened the door to see her daughter in the throes of a nightmare.</p><p>"Kara, it's a dream." Alex said sitting on the bed trying to stop her daughter thrash in her sleep. "Kara, wake up."</p><p>"Mom?" She asked opening her eyes, which were streaming with tears.</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said sitting on the bed and hugging her. "It was a dream."</p><p>"No it wasn't." Her daughter said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything okay?" Kara asked her sister as they drove to the DEO together.</p><p>"Kara had a bad night last night." Alex said.</p><p>"Pain?"</p><p>"Of the emotional variety. One of the side effects of the pain meds is nightmares and Kara had a bad one about the crash." Alex explained. "She always acts to strong, I sometimes forget that she's just a little kid." Alex said. "She was crying in my arms for about two hours. Mongul we have next to no chance of winning against, yet I felt so much more helpless not being able to help Kara." Alex said.</p><p>"Firstly, we are going to beat Mongul." Kara said. "Secondly you were helping her."</p><p>"Didn't feel like it."</p><p>"Growing up, how many times did I wake up having relived my final moments on Krypton?" Kara asked.</p><p>"A few." Alex said.</p><p>"More than a few." Kara corrected. "Every time it was the same darkness I felt filling me. The pain was overwhelming. But every time you would come over to my bed and hold me until I fell to sleep. Knowing someone was there for me, that someone still cared about me was a tether I could cling to. I am sure the same is true for Kara." She then paused and asked. "You sure you are okay going back to work?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I think I need to feel useful."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Welcome back Director. How's Kara?" Vasquez greeted. "</p><p>"She's okay thanks. Thank you for running things in my absence."</p><p>"Not a problem. Everyone is in the briefing room when you are ready."</p><p>"Thanks. Any nasty surprises?" Alex asked heading straight to the briefing room.</p><p>"No more than normal." Vasquez said.</p><p>"In order to make sure Supergirl didn't solar flare we benched her and used are new suit squad. Who are holding there own. However, it seems like Mongul is adapting again and the attacks using troops with the gem stone technology has stopped." Vasquez said.</p><p>"You think they are running out of the gems?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"More likely they know you aren't being drawn out so they are saving them for bigger attacks to force you out." Alex said before looking at one of the agents and asking. "Have you found anyway to neutralise the tech?"</p><p>"Best way is still to rip it out." She replied. "But there is a strong chance they may have come up with a mitigation by the time they get here." She then paused and looked at Alex and said. "One thing that confuses me is how did you manage to get the gem out?"</p><p>"Sorry?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The gem. It requires superhuman strength to get it out. But when you confronted the alien in that side street you managed to get the gem. So how did you do it?"</p><p>"Luck." Alex said not wanting to explain her niece's involvement. She then quickly moved onto her next question and asked. "How are our new suits holding up?"</p><p>"So far we have field tested three of them." Another agent replied. "However, even with the suits we are still weaker than them. I believe we will struggle with one on ones. The first skirmish went our way as they weren't expecting it. The second one we only won as there were two of us. In reality to take down one of them will probably require three of us."</p><p>"Right now we have seven gems." Vasquez took over. "So we are suggesting two squads with a reserve. Lena is producing more suits that should allow us to insert a gem into them, if we get more gems. Which means, in theory, the more of them we take out the stronger we will get."</p><p>"True, but they are likely to spread their resources." Alex said. "Which means in the early stages we will take a lot of damage and there are likely to be many causalities." She then looked at Supergirl and asked. "Any news from the Flash?"</p><p>"No other volunteers yet." Supergirl said.</p><p>Alex then looked back at Vasquez and asked. "Who have you got down for wearing the suits?"</p><p>"Hawkins, Reece and George have done the field testing and will be the primary squad. For the other four, tactically speaking the best options are Thorpe, Lewis, Smith and Pedersen." Vasquez said quickly adding. "I know you have doubts, especially after what happened, but they all have powers and are the ideal choice for this."</p><p>"Even Pedersen?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Especially Pedersen."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi." Alex called as she entered the house.</p><p>"You're back early." Eliza commented.</p><p>"Kara is efficiently stopping rogue aliens, so I could focus on Mongul and actually finish a little early. How is she getting on?"</p><p>"Barely eating because of the pain meds, but other than that okay. MJ and Alex and keeping her busy."</p><p>"I'm going to check on her, I'll be back in a minute." Alex said jogging up stairs.</p><p>"Hi." Alex said opening the door.</p><p>"Hey mom." Kara said from the bed which was covered in school books.</p><p>"Are you doing homework?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"You don't want us to?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No, just a little surprised."</p><p>"Well I have a lot to catch up on and Alex is helping me." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"And by help you mean?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Help. Don't worry I am doing my own homework. Alex is just explaining the parts I don't understand."</p><p>"By which she means all of it." MJ added causing his sister to throw a pillow at him.</p><p>"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Alex said just as her namesake asked.</p><p>"Is mom back yet?"</p><p>"Not yet." The adult Alex said slightly apologetically.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Everything okay?" Eliza asked as Alex came back downstairs.</p><p>"Seems to be." Alex said.</p><p>"Yet you are frowning."</p><p>"It's just work. I think I am losing objectivity."</p><p>"About your sister?"</p><p>"No. I think it is safe to say I have never had objectivity when it has come to Kara. This is something else. I'm just having a hard time selecting the teams to take on Mongul's forces. I have to select them knowing they may get hurt or worse and it's hard."</p><p>"It's not much comfort but they all knew what they signed up for and knowing you they will have had far more training than required."</p><p>"It's still hard and the part of the job I hate the most." Alex complained miserably. "The thing I hate the second most is having to keep Kara there so much that she doesn't see Alex."</p><p>"That's Kara's choice and Alex understands."</p><p>"She looked pretty miserable just now."</p><p>"I'll talk to her tonight." Eliza said. "But first I need to get dinner started."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you worried about your mom again?" Eliza asked her granddaughter that evening as they sat in Kara's apartment waiting for her return.</p><p>"A bit." Alex said before asking. "Do you think I am a bad person?"</p><p>"Why would I think that?" Eliza asked confused.</p><p>"I was the one who really pushed mom to be Supergirl and now she keeps getting hurt because of it."</p><p>"Being Supergirl is her choice." Eliza said hugging her.</p><p>"But I really pushed her an it just feels like it is my fault she gets hurt."</p><p>"I spent over a decade telling her not be Supergirl, but she did it anyway. Helping people is what your mother does."</p><p>"I know." Alex said before adding quietly. "Sometimes I wish she wouldn't."</p><p>"So do I." Eliza said. "But that doesn't make us bad. It just means we love your mother."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered her daughter's room.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before noticing the shabby looking soft toy in her mother's arms.</p><p>"Didn't I throw him away, like five years ago?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I assumed you didn't mean to and that you would come to regret it." Alex said handing her the toy.</p><p>"Where's he been all this time?"</p><p>"My wardrobe or with me."</p><p>"You've been hugging Mr Snugglebug?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Well you weren't using him." Alex pointed out. "But I thought you might want him back."</p><p>"Are you going to make me talk about last night?"</p><p>"Not if you don't want to."</p><p>"Is this reverse phycology?"</p><p>"No." Alex assured her. "And I know I set a very bad example when it comes to talking about how I'm feeling, but if you did want to talk about it I'm here."</p><p>"I know. But I think you should talk to MJ."</p><p>"Why? Has something happened?"</p><p>"He's feeling a little neglected."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I have Mr Snugglebug." Kara pointed out. "Besides I'm just going to sleep."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said kissing her head. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>-00</p><p>"You still awake?" Kara whispered when she looked in her daughter's room later that night and saw Alex lying on the bed stroking Chewie.</p><p>"Mom! You're back." Alex said sitting up as Kara moved over and hugged.</p><p>"Sorry it is so late." Kara apologised.</p><p>"That's okay." Alex said returning the hug.</p><p>"How was school?"</p><p>"Easy."</p><p>"And your new powers?"</p><p>"Still weird."</p><p>"But very cool." Kara pointed out. "How about tomorrow I help you practice with them?"</p><p>"Don't you need to work?"</p><p>"It's the weekend."</p><p>"I meant at the DEO."</p><p>"What I need is, to spend time with you." Kara said.</p><p>"Then will you stay until I fall to sleep?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Everything okay?" Eliza asked when Kara emerged from Alex's bedroom.</p><p>"I think so. She's finally got to sleep."</p><p>"I meant with you."</p><p>"I'm fi- Right now I am feeling a little overwhelmed." Kara confessed.</p><p>"Talk to me." Eliza said patting the couch next to her.</p><p>"I don't even know how to start helping with Alex's new power." Kara said as she sat down.</p><p>"You know exactly what it is like to develop powers when no one around you have any."</p><p>"Yes, but back then you knew what I was capable of a lot more than me and could guide me." Kara pointed out. "I have no idea what Alex is capable of. Even if I did, telekinesis? Where do I start?"</p><p>"You know how frustrating it can be not being able to control your powers and how much work it takes." Eliza reminded her. "That knowledge will be invaluable."</p><p>"I just worry it won't be enough." Kara said.</p><p>"That's what makes you a good mother. Don't worry we will all help anyway we can."</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"There's something else isn't there?" Eliza guessed.</p><p>"There is so much on the line." Kara said as she seemed to get fixated with her hands. "Mongul has a reputation for stripping planets of resources. And to him the number one resource is people, either to be cage fighters or slaves. If he comes here and wins so many people will suffer. But he is so strong and he has so many people behind him. It's just hard to see a way through this." She then paused and added. "And I feel like a fake."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Alex and Cat both said the way to win is to inspire hope and that was something only I could do. I am meant to be the Paragon of Hope. But I'm a fake. I'm asking people to trust me, to have faith and hope. But how can I do that when there was a time I lost all my hope?"</p><p>"What happened?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"When Alex was two she got sick. Like really sick. I was living somewhere where money was everything. Without it you got nothing, not even healthcare. And I had barely enough to cover food and accommodation."</p><p>"What did you do?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"To start with I thought I could cut back, if I stopped eating I could make my wages go further and have enough to buy medicine and for a week or so that worked. But then Alex got sicker and there was no way I could pay for the treatment she needed. So I went to a, I guess you'd call them a loan shark. They gave me money and I managed to get treatment for Alex. But there was no way I could pay the loan off, not with the job I had. The interest rates went up every week. Every time I missed a payment I was beaten. Eventually, they gave me a choice. I could be a drugs mule or they would take Alex."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I took Alex and I ran. I thought I already had one bounty hunter after me so I didn't have much to lose. I made it less than twenty miles before they caught up with us. They tried to take Alex and I tried to fight them off. We were surrounded. And I lost all hope. I just felt myself fill with darkness and despair. I knew there and then I wasn't going to be walking away. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed it at us. I tried my best to shield Alex. Then there was the sound of gunfire, a lot of gunfire. I didn't feel anything and eventually I looked up. All the men who were trying to kill me were lying dead."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"It turns out there was a rival gang who decided they wanted to rule. That night they made a play and took out the gang I owed money to. I meant nothing to them so they let me live. I ran with Alex to the spaceport and stowed away on a ship. But that night not only did I lose hope, I felt grateful about the fact they had been killed." Kara cried. "So how can I be out there inspiring people when I am a hypocrite?"</p><p>"Kara, everyone loses hope. What makes you special is that you can always find it again. Never forget that." Eliza said hugging her tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is the fleet?" Alex asked as she started the DEO meeting.</p><p>"A week away." The Agent said.</p><p>"A week?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"They started to accelerate a few hours ago. At first we thought it was part of there normal random manoeuvres, but they haven't slowed down yet. If they keep up their current speed we are looking at week."</p><p>"Where are we on the attacks?" Alex asked</p><p>"There are a huge number of Earth based aliens and humans leading them. At the moment we are containing them." Mendy said.</p><p>"Yet I sense concern." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." One of the other Agents said. "We have just discovered something on the dark web."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It's kind of an augmented reality game where points are awarded for completing missions." He said displaying it on the main screen.</p><p>"That's like Pokemon Go game thing that was out last time I was on Earth." Supergirl said.</p><p>"What's that?" The Agent asked.</p><p>"It's a game like that. You got points for capturing Pokemon. I once had one in my shower."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure they aren't briefing us on a game." Alex said as the Agent searched the web for what Supergirl was talking about.</p><p>"Actually, the game play is pretty similar." The newly educated Agent said. "Only points are awarded for both capture and killing the targets. And in this game it's not Pokemon that are being hunted, it is us."</p><p>"Us?" Alex asked.</p><p>"DEO, police, FBI." He said before touching one of the dots on the screen that revealed his name, his photo and the points a user would get for taking him out.</p><p>"Get this shut down now." Alex said.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"Wait." Supergirl said. "Can't we use this against them? I mean those red dots are the good guys right. But the blue dots are them. So it showing us where they are as well right? So can't we use it to hunt them?"</p><p>For a moment Alex stayed silent before looking at the Agent. "You have three hours to figure out how this game works, as in how they are getting our information. Once you have done that feed fake info into the system and we will then use it to go hunting. If you can't figure out a way to do that shut it down."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You wanted to see me Director." A female agent said from Alex's doorway.</p><p>"Come in Pedersen." Alex said without looking up. "Shut the door." Obediently the agent stepped into the office and closed the door. "I won't be a minute." Alex said as she finished typing. When she finally looked up she asked. "Do you know why you are here?"</p><p>"I'm assuming it isn't a friendly chat about how Kara is getting on after the procedure?" The agent guessed.</p><p>"No." Alex said. "But she's doing fine. I'm sure she'd like to see you."</p><p>"In that case I will try to come round." The agent replied. "But if it isn't that I'm assuming that you asked me here to tell me I wasn't ready, you don't trust me and you won't let me go in the field." She guessed. Just as Alex was about to answer though Pedersen went on. "And I get that I screwed up, but I learned from that and seeing you are probably still holding it against me, I clearly have nothing to lose so I am going to add that I think it is completely unfair that you hold who I am against me. You stop me going into the field when we both know I would be an asset. You can't be objective when it comes to me."</p><p>"You are right, last time you were in the field was an unmitigated disaster, something that should have resulted in you being thrown out of the DEO. But I didn't do that because of you who you are and how much you mean to me."</p><p>"Hey Alex-" Supergirl said walking into the office. "Sorry, am I interrupting? Wait, Ruby?"</p><p>"You remember me?" The female agent asked.</p><p>"Of course I do." Supergirl smiled. "What are you doing here? Is that a DEO uniform? You work here? Why does it say Pedersen on your shirt?"</p><p>"It's my name. I got married."</p><p>"Congratulations." Supergirl smiled.</p><p>"And yes I do work here, or at least I try to when I am not being blocked." Ruby said before looking pointedly at Alex.</p><p>"Been there." Supergirl said sympathetically. "Wait, Pedersen. You were mentioned in a briefing yesterday. You have powers."</p><p>"Some. No where near like you or what my mom had." She said before looking at Alex and adding pointedly. "But enough that I could be useful."</p><p>"How's your mom?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"She's fine. She's talking about coming over to visit soon and-"</p><p>"Are you two done?" Alex interrupted.</p><p>"Yes, sorry." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Can you give us a minute?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Sure. I'll was just telling you I was going. I'll see'll you later." Supergirl said leaving the room.</p><p>"Problem?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Seeing you are clearly still ticked at me, can I clarify something before I make you more mad?"</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Am I meant to know?" Ruby questioned.</p><p>"Know what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Who Supergirl is, as in your sister."</p><p>"You know?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course I know." Ruby said. "After figuring out my mom was Reign I started looking at people more carefully. Besides, at least mom wore a mask. And Winn kind of sucked at being subtle."</p><p>"Just keep it to yourself." Alex said as another Agent entered her office.</p><p>"Sorry Ma'am, POTUS wants a brief."</p><p>"We'll continue this tomorrow." Alex said to Ruby before leaving her office.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex sat in her office reviewing the latest scans she felt a presence. Looking up she saw her mentor.</p><p>"J'onn? You're back." Alex smiled before standing and hugging the Martian.</p><p>"And I come with some good news." J'onn said.</p><p>"You've heard that Mongul has given up?" Alex asked hopefully.</p><p>"No, but I have had an offer of help."</p><p>"You have? Who is stupid enough to help?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Hello Alex." A familiar voice said stepping into the office.</p><p>"Alura? How? Does Kara know you are here?" Alex asked as she was pulled into a brief but awkward hug by Alura.</p><p>"Not yet. We weren't sure where she would be." J'onn explained.</p><p>"Probably CatCo. But she'll be back home soon." Alex said glancing at her watch. "She'll be so happy to see you."</p><p>"As will I." Alura said. "But before we go, I would like to formally offer our assistance."</p><p>"You would?" Alex asked surprised. "When we approached you three years ago you turned us down."</p><p>"We have lost everything and now fear losing more." Alura said. "Many of us believe the best way to live is in isolation. However, not everyone believes that. After the original request many expressed anger for turning our backs on a planet that was home to one of our own. But the council, including myself ignored them."</p><p>"So why the change?" Alex asked.</p><p>"For some the passing of time and the isolation feels like a betrayal of themselves. But my reasons are entirely selfish. J'onn explained what is happening and that Kara would be putting herself in danger." Alura said. "I have lost her twice, I will not do so a third time. Although the help I can offer is limited. There are twenty volunteers all of whom asked to come here and help defend the planet. But Argo is peaceful and while we have a defence force it has never been needed. But where we may lack training, on Earth we will have powers."</p><p>"I am incredibly grateful." Alex said before warning. "But even with powers they will not be indestructible. They could get hurt or even die."</p><p>"They understand the risks." Alura said. "With your permission, they will come through the portal as soon as it is ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you get it to go faster?" MJ asked as his cousin mentally tried to get a ball to fly across the room.</p><p>"It feels pretty fast from here." Alex pointed out as Chewie scampered after the ball only for the ball to stop mid air and head back towards the children. Confused the dog rotated round and ran towards Alex.</p><p>"Why don't you see how fast you can hit the door with it?" MJ suggested.</p><p>"If I put a hole through it, you can explain it to your mom." Alex said as she concentrate on the ball as Chewie tried to jump up and reach it. Taking a breath Alex then sent it flying towards the door. Only as it went flew the adult Kara suddenly walked in and it bounced off her chest.</p><p>"Sorry." Her daughter said as Chewie happily grabbed the fallen ball and ran off with it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked as her daughter hugged her.</p><p>"Training." MJ said.</p><p>"Trying to control my powers." Alex explained.</p><p>"Just try not to destroy the house." Kara said. "Or over do it."</p><p>"You're not stopping us?" MJ asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I doubt you'd actually listen to me telling you to stop." Kara said to her nephew before looking at her daughter. "Besides learning to control your powers is important, as is understanding your limits." She then looked at her niece and asked.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Bored."</p><p>"I thought you could start walking round now?"</p><p>"Mom and I have a very different definition of what that means." The teenager complained. "But when she realises how many steps I still have to do today she'll get mad for me not pacing myself better."</p><p>"She'll come round." Kara smiled. "Where's Eliza?"</p><p>"Gone to buy some food. Mom called and said someone was coming for dinner." MJ explained.</p><p>"Who?" Kara asked, wondering if it was Ruby.</p><p>"She didn't say. All she said is they would be back soon." MJ replied. "And that we had to make sure you stayed for dinner."</p><p>"She was being her usual cryptic self." The teenage Kara added as they heard the front door open. Turning the adult Kara saw Alex, J'onn and Alura.</p><p>"Mom?" Kara asked surprised.</p><p>"Hello Kara." Alura said hugging her tightly.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"J'onn brought me. I have missed you so much."</p><p>"Aren't there any male relatives out there?" MJ asked J'onn.</p><p>"Sorry." J'onn smiled.</p><p>"I have missed you." Alura said before finally pulling away and looking at the three teenagers. Immediately picking out Kara's daughter from her eyes, she stepped towards the teenage Alex and said. "You must be Alex." She added as she pulled the teenager in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" The adult Alex asked as she joined her kids who were hiding in the kitchen.</p><p>"Yes." MJ said.</p><p>"Then why are you hiding in the kitchen?"</p><p>"Alura seems like a hugger. It seemed safer in the kitchen." MJ said.</p><p>"You are right. Alura is a hugger. The first time I ever saw her I got a big hug." Alex said stepping towards her son. "But you are wrong about the kitchen being safer." She said hugging him.</p><p>"Mom!" He protested trying to free himself.</p><p>"You did walk straight into that." His sister said unsympathetically as Alex finally released him.</p><p>"So is that the only reason you two ran off?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Technically I didn't run, it was more of a slow hop. That only used up five or my steps, leaving me 3000 that I need to do." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'll take the dodge as confirmation something is wrong. What is it?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Seeing Alura talking to Alex reminded us of Nana." Kara said.</p><p>"It's not the same, but I am sure your uncle James would love to talk to you." Alex said.</p><p>"We can do that?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Unless you have suddenly lost the ability to use a phone." Alex said.</p><p>"But I thought we weren't meant to." MJ said.</p><p>"Meant to what?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Call him. Isn't there a whole feud thing."</p><p>"Feud thing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The whole argument thing."</p><p>"How do you even know about that? You were at school that day."</p><p>"Kara wasn't." He reminded her.</p><p>"Whatever happened that day was in the heat of the moment and is in the past." Alex said. "He'd love to hear from you."</p><p>"He never calls us." MJ said.</p><p>"You know how busy he is. But he still sends you birthday and Christmas presents." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do the names not get confusing?" Alura asked as the family ate dinner.</p><p>"Not really." The teenage Kara said. "It is all about the tone."</p><p>"The tone?" Alura asked.</p><p>"Yes, if the person calling sounds annoyed or frustrated then they are after mom or me. If they sound calm then they are after Aunt Kara or Alex."</p><p>"That's actually pretty accurate." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Would other names not be easier?" Alura pressed.</p><p>"I suggested a numbering system." MJ said. "They said no."</p><p>"I meant something more personal." Alura said before looking at her daughter and reminding her. "Astra always had a special name for you."</p><p>"I don't think Little One would make things any less confusing." The older Kara said.</p><p>"We could call you Lachanophobe." The teenage Kara said nodding at the untouched pile of vegetables on her aunt's plate.</p><p>"It's not a phobia. I just dislike them."</p><p>"I think a phobia would be a better explanation, at least less pathetic." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Hey." Kara protested. "It was probably your cooking that led to my dislike of vegetables."</p><p>"You were a fussy eater on Krypton." Alura chipped in. "Although, making you endure your father's cooking may have been the cause."</p><p>"So not being able to cook is a family thing?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"No, it was only your grandfather who couldn't cook."</p><p>"And mom." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"I can cook." Kara protested.</p><p>"Calling for takeaway is not cooking." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"You were the one who taught me that." Kara countered. "And takeaway is so good." She then looked at her mother. "Have you ever tried takeaway?"</p><p>"I don't believe so." Alura said looking lost.</p><p>"Then tomorrow I am going to introduce you to the best take out on earth."</p><p>"Can I take Chewie for his walk?" The teenage Alex suddenly asked.</p><p>"Umm. Give me a couple of minutes and we'll go with you. We can show mom round." Kara said.</p><p>"But he is desperate." Alex said.</p><p>"I can go with her." The teenage Kara said before looking at her mother. "I still have three thousand steps I need to do today."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So want to talk about what is bothering you?" The teenage Kara asked as the teenage pair walked the dog.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You have been acting a little off since Alura stepped through the door. And then you abruptly decided you needed to walk Chewie. At around the same time your mom started discussing plans for tomorrow."</p><p>"It was always just mom and me." Alex said. "And then we came here and things changed. Mom started spending more time with your mom and that was good, but it was still strange not seeing her as much. But recently she hasn't been around much and I get that, but I missed her. And now your leg is almost better I thought she would be around more. But now Alura is here she'll be spending more time with her. And I get why she wants to see her mom, but I just wanted it to be us for awhile."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's on your mind?" J'onn asked as he came and sat next to Alex, who was sitting in the garden looking at the sky.</p><p>"How did you know it was time for me to go in the field?"</p><p>"You completed the basic training and then the extra training that I gave specifically to you. Why do you ask."</p><p>"You remember Ruby?"</p><p>"Sam's daughter?"</p><p>"Yes. She joined the DEO. She doesn't have the same powers as Reign or Kara, but she still has some powers and she would be a great resource. Only I bought into the hype and had her join a team and on that mission she really screwed up. Many Agents were injured. After that I sent her back for more training. And now everyone is telling me she is ready."</p><p>"But you are attached and don't want to send her out?" J'onn guessed.</p><p>"I have known her since she was twelve. What if something happens? How would I break that to Sam?"</p><p>"When your father asked me to look out for you, I am pretty sure his intention was not for me to recruit you." J'onn said. "However, at the time it was the only way I could see to save you. To be honest I thought you would give up with the physical training and sit in a lab somewhere and be safe. Obviously I underestimated you and you chose to become a field agent. All I could do was ensure you had the best training available." J'onn said before asking. "If Ruby were any other agent would you have doubts about sending her out there."</p><p>"I always have doubts." Alex said. "But no more than usual."</p><p>"Then have faith in her and you." J'onn said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara sat at her kitchen table working through the reports she was investigating for CatCo Chewie ran up to her and started barking.</p><p>"Sush." She said not wanting to wake Alex or Alura.</p><p>Unperturbed the dog kept barking, but ran between Kara and Alex's room.</p><p>Confused Kara stood and went to her daughters room only to find many objects floating round while Alex lay asleep.</p><p>Hurrying to her daughter's bed she tried to wake her before suddenly realising everything might drop if she did wake up.</p><p>Using her body she shielded her daughter and then tried to wake her up again.</p><p>This time Alex woke moments before all the flying objects dropped to the ground.</p><p>"Mom? What's going on?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked sitting up.</p><p>"Yeah." Alex said before looking round and seeing all the furniture lying haphazardly and a smashed lamp. "Were we attacked?"</p><p>"No." Kara said.</p><p>"What happened?" Alura asked rushing into the room.</p><p>"Nothing." Kara said. "Alex's powers were just playing up."</p><p>"They were?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You started to use them in your sleep." Kara explained. "Don't worry I do it all the time."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is she okay?" Alura asked when Kara emerged for Alex's room an hour later.</p><p>"She's finally asleep." Kara said. "I'm sorry we woke you."</p><p>"I am more worried about my granddaughter than I am lack of sleep." Alura said. "Has this happened before?"</p><p>"Not with Alex."</p><p>"But you also have problems with your powers?"</p><p>"Yeah. I burnt many holes in the walls of the house in Midvale. I also nearly took Alex out a couple of times when we were growing up. And every so often I kind of end up sleep flying or sleep floating. Eliza was always very patient with me."</p><p>"It must have been hard."</p><p>"Not as hard as it will be on Alex. At least I could always call Kal and ask what to expect. But I don't even know what powers Alex might develop or to how help her."</p><p>"You are welcome to look at any records we have on Argo." Alura pointed out.</p><p>"I appreciate that, but I wouldn't know where to start looking, I have no idea where Fels was from."</p><p>"Fels?" Alura asked not knowing the full backstory.</p><p>"Her father. He died before she was born."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alura said hugging her daughter.</p><p>"It's okay." Kara said. "We'll I mean obviously it's not. But I came to terms with it years ago. Anyway, I should get some sleep. I've got work tomorrow." She added not wanting to discuss it further. She quickly hugged her mother goodnight and retreated to her room, leaving her mother feeling like there was a huge chasm between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are benching me?" Ruby guessed as she shut Alex's office door the next day.</p><p>"You think you should be benched?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No, I think I should be out there using my training. And I think if you hadn't babysat me when I was twelve you would let me go out there."</p><p>"You were right yesterday when you said that I am not being objective with you." Alex said.</p><p>"I was?" Ruby asked surprised before taking the front foot. "Well of course I was right." But as she saw Alex's expression she decided to keep the rest of her comments to herself.</p><p>"You will be in squad two." Alex said.</p><p>"I will?"</p><p>"Yes. But you follow every order to the letter."</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"I mean it, there will be no more second chances after this." Alex warned. "If you are told to withdraw, you withdraw. When you are out there you follow orders. You only think for yourself if you are ordered to."</p><p>"I promise." Ruby said.</p><p>"In that case report to the desert facility for further training with the suits."</p><p>"Thank you." Ruby smiled. Noticing Alex was looking distracted she asked. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Other than the impending invasion?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. Other than that."</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"I've known you for over twenty years and that look is not the look you have when everything is fine." Ruby pointed out.</p><p>"Do you remember when your mom was Reign, she asked Lena to move you somewhere safe?" Alex asked.</p><p>"And you came and saved me." Ruby recalled.</p><p>"How did you feel being sent away?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Scared and angry." Ruby said after a moment before guessing. "You are thinking about sending Kara and MJ away?"</p><p>"If crossed my mind." Alex confessed.</p><p>"I get why you'd want to. But if I were Kara and MJ I'd be mad as hell with you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom? What are you doing here?" The teenage Alex asked when she saw her mother and Chewie near the school gates.</p><p>"I thought we could walk home together." Kara said.</p><p>"Where's Alura?"</p><p>"She's back at the apartment." Kara explained before looking at her niece and nephew and asking. "Do you mind going on without us?"</p><p>"Sure. See you later." MJ said as he followed his sister down the street.</p><p>"Has something happened?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"I know these last few weeks have been difficult for you." Kara said. "And I wish I could say things will get better now, but things are going to be tough for awhile. So it makes sense to make best use of our time."</p><p>"Don't you want to see your mom?"</p><p>"Yes and she wants to see you. But we can do that over dinner tonight. For now we can spend some time together. And seeing you are way ahead with your school work there is no need to rush back."</p><p>"So we can do anything?" Alex asked.</p><p>"With in reason." Kara replied. "And with Chewie's bark of approval. But if you can't think of anything, there is somewhere I want to take you."</p><p>"Is it a fun fair?"</p><p>"No." Kara smiled. "So shall we?"</p><p>"Sure." Alex agreed as she fell into step along side her mother. "So where are we going?"</p><p>"Do you remember when we were living on Shunjitsu?" Kara asked. When her daughter nodded she went on. "You had a tendency of sneaking out to go to the park?"</p><p>"And you'd get really mad with me." Alex recalled.</p><p>"And if you ever sneak off like that here I will be beyond mad." Kara clarified. "But on Shunjitsu I always found you by the fountain."</p><p>"I liked it." Alex said.</p><p>"I know you did." Kara said. "So did I. And the reason I liked it was because it reminded me of National City."</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked not seeing the connection.</p><p>"Because there is a fountain similar to it here."</p><p>"There is? I've not seen it."</p><p>"That is because the Botanical Garden is probably not high on your cousins' best sites list." Kara pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"No." The teenage Kara said loudly as her aunt and cousin walked through the front. "We aren't leaving you." She went on.</p><p>"What's going on?" The adult Kara asked, entering the lounge with her daughter, where Alex, MJ and Kara were clearly fighting.</p><p>"All I want is for you to be safe." The adult Alex argued, ignoring her sister.</p><p>"Except you. You don't car if you are safe." MJ chipped in.</p><p>"No, I want everyone safe." Alex repeated, trying to keep her voice calm and level.</p><p>"If it is safe for you, it is safe for us." The teenage Kara argued, making no effort to control the tone of her voice.</p><p>"Everyone, slow down." The adult Kara said. "What exactly is going on?"</p><p>"Mom wants to send us away." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"I didn't say that." Alex said still trying to remain calm and patient. "I said the city wasn't going to be safe and we need to consider our options." She then looked at her sister, hoping for backup and said. "You know how dangerous it is going to get."</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"That the kids would be safer with mom in Midvale."</p><p>"Midvale will also be completely undefended so if they go for that we are screwed." The teenage Kara argued.</p><p>"She has a point." Kara agreed.</p><p>"Argo would be safe." Alex said.</p><p>"You want to send us to a different planet?" The teenage Kara asked eyes wide as the teenage Alex saw the implication for her and looked at her mother.</p><p>"You promised you wouldn't send me away again." Kara's daughter said, clearly upset. She then started speaking to her mother in an alien language. Soon after the teenage Kara and MJ also joined in, leaving the adult Alex completely perplexed by what was going on.</p><p>"Everyone stop." Kara called in English after a minute. When she was met by silence she said. "No one wants to send anyone anywhere. But we want you to be safe." Seeing all three teenagers open their mouths she said firmly. "Let me finish." When the teenagers remained silent she added. "Argo would be the safest option, but there is another option."</p><p>"What?" MJ asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Lena's underground lab. It should be safe and I will ask my mother to be there as well so she can protect you should anything happen. But you have to keep your phones on you, with tracking on, at all times. The second one of us contacts you, you drop everything and go to Lena's lab. Once there you do everything you are told and you do not leave under any circumstance."</p><p>"Fine." All three teenagers said still not happy, but accepting it was probably the best outcome. Without saying anything else the trio left the room.</p><p>"Were you going to share your plan with me?" Kara asked Alex when it was just them.</p><p>"I didn't have a plan. We started talking and one thing led to another and both kids jumped to conclusions and then we started fighting." Alex recalled. "And then you came in and well you saw how it went." She paused and added. "I really hope Mongul doesn't have kids because apparently I have no way to overcome teenagers." She then looked over to her sister and commented. "I don't think I have ever seen that side of you."</p><p>"What side?"</p><p>"The authoritative and controlling. I mean when you were playing go between between mom and me you were much more passive. But there you took complete control and they listened to you."</p><p>"When I was out there by myself I had to learn to be more authoritative. Showing weakness ended up with you being conned or just walked all over."</p><p>"How many times did that happen to you?"</p><p>"A few. Apparently I am too trusting, especially with Alex. I learned quickly though." Kara said.</p><p>"Wait, Alex was the one who caused you issues?"</p><p>"Yes." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"That's hard to picture." Her sister commented before asking. "When did everyone start speaking alien languages?"</p><p>"No idea, but I assume they had Alex teach them, like you had me teach you Kryptonian."</p><p>"But why not teach them Kryptonian?" Alex asked.</p><p>"At a guess, because you can speak it." Kara said. "I think they wanted a language you couldn't speak."</p><p>"Well that's going to change. Starting tomorrow, you can teach me."</p><p>"That's one option, but instead we could try and focus on Mongul first?" Kara suggested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where have you guys been?" Alex asked as Eliza and Alura entered the house.</p><p>"Your mother was kind enough to show me round the city." Alura said. "And share stories about Kara's time in Midvale."</p><p>"Should I be worried about that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Like mom would tell the truth. Her memories are clouded from blaming me for your screw ups." Alex said.</p><p>"What screw ups?" Kara asked indignantly.</p><p>"How about when you tried to fix the car and left me with the pieces?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'd forgotten about that." Kara admitted before Eliza interrupted and asked.</p><p>"Where are the kids?"</p><p>"Upstairs." Alex replied. "They are keeping their distance."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I managed to upset all three of them." Alex said miserably.</p><p>"It's okay now." Kara said. "But we do need your help with something." Kara said.</p><p>"Anything." Eliza said as Alura nodded.</p><p>"When Mongul comes there is a place we can send the kids where they should be safe. Lena has an underground safe room, well many rooms. It is safe and secure. But we don't want them to be there alone. We were hoping you two could look after them." Kara said.</p><p>"Of course." Eliza said.</p><p>"You may be locked down there for sometime." Alex warned. "And although they have sworn they will behave and not try anything stupid, they will probably forget that within a few minutes of being there."</p><p>"I am sure they will be no worse than you would have been." Eliza said.</p><p>"That's not exactly comforting." Alex pointed out as Kara noticed her mother looked concerned.</p><p>"You aren't happy with the plan?" Kara asked Alura.</p><p>"I didn't say that. I am happy to help any way I can. And despite my age, on Earth my powers will allow me to protect them."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Will Alex be okay with this?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't she be?" Kara asked.</p><p>"She does not seem completely happy that I am here. I am not sure how well she will take to us being trapped somewhere for a prolonged period."</p><p>"It will be the perfect chance to get to know her." Eliza pointed out. "Sharing stories about Kara got her to loosen up a little when she first arrived." She then looked at Alex and asked. "Do the children know of the plan?"</p><p>"Yes. That's why they are upset. Not the lab plan, they are fine with that. Kind of." Alex said. "I suggested sending them to Midvale and then Argo came up. That didn't go down so well. But Lena's lab they seem kind of happy about."</p><p>"We can look after the children." Eliza assured her daughters. "You just focus on the battle against Mongul."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It feels like a long time since we have done this." J'onn said as he joined Supergirl on a DEO balcony the next day.</p><p>"I missed our chats." Kara said looking over at the Martian.</p><p>"So what is bothering you today?"</p><p>"Alex. My Alex. She has been avoiding my mom."</p><p>"I think she is just a little jealous." J'onn said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because to her Alura is stealing you, or your time, away from her."</p><p>"She wasn't like that when you brought her to Midvale." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"When she had arrived in Midvale, you had already been with Alex and Eliza for a few days. And when she arrived she became your number one priority."</p><p>"She still is."</p><p>"I know, but now she has to share you." J'onn said. "She doesn't feel malice towards your mother, she just feels sad that she doesn't get to spend as much time with you."</p><p>"Wow, you guys really bonded didn't you when you brought her here?" Kara said, surprised by the insight.</p><p>"We did. Plus, unlike with you, I can read her mind." He smiled. "And as a typical teenager she does not mask her feelings. But I promise you she is okay." He then paused and asked. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm scared." Kara said.</p><p>"When you first came out as Supergirl you had a rather annoying and extremely frustrating belief that you could do anything." J'onn recalled.</p><p>"Well I soon learned that wasn't the case."</p><p>"I disagree. You may have had a tendency of picking the entirely wrong method to use. But you always did what you set out to do. And I know if you can find that belief again we will win this. Have the same faith in yourself that we do."</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt." Alex said stepping onto the balcony. "But the fleet has just accelerated again. We are expecting them to reach orbit in under two days."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara walked with her daughter and Chewie through the dog park that evening she asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"I didn't know Alex was going to come up with the sending you to Argo idea." Kara said, assuming Alex will still upset about the idea of going to Argo.</p><p>"But you thought Argo was a good idea. I saw it in your expression."</p><p>"I did." Kara admitted. "Because you will be safe on Argo. All I want is for you to be safe. But I also don't want to be apart from you. So yes I was torn over what to do."</p><p>"This plan is better." Alex said.</p><p>"Even though you will be stuck with my mother?"</p><p>"What's that got to do with anything?"</p><p>"You seem to be avoiding her." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You timed this walk perfectly so she couldn't come." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"That has nothing to do with Alura. I just want to spend time with you. I know I am being selfish, but I've missed you not always being there."</p><p>"I've missed you too. Things will get better though." Kara assured her. "I know this is hard for you and I know none of this is fair. But I need you to do something form me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tomorrow, you, your cousins, Eliza and my mother are going to be moved to Lena's lab. When the attack happens I know part of you will think that you can help and you will want to leave the lab. But no matter what happens I need you to promise that you won't." Kara said. "As amazing as your powers are, especially your telekinesis, right now they are still developing and you don't have full control. One day those powers will be truly amazing but right now they're not ready. And if you really want to help, the only way to do that is to be safe so I can concentrate on Mongul and not worry about you."</p><p>"What happens if you don't win?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm going to win."</p><p>"You can't promise that." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"You're right. I can't." Kara said as the pair sat down on a bench, much to Chewie's disappointment. "I can't guarantee I will win, but I can promise you I will do everything I can to win and I will never give up."</p><p>"I know. But that doesn't mean you will be okay. And there is a chance you won't come back and I will be alone."</p><p>"Whatever happens you will be loved." Kara assured her as she wrapped an arm round her and pulled her in for a hug. "And whatever happens, as long as you let yourself be guided by your heart and stay true to yourself, you will be okay."</p><p>After a few minutes Kara released her daughter and reached into her pocket.</p><p>"I got you present." Kara said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"This." Kara said passing her a small box. As she did so she went on. "You won't remember the planet you were born on. But it had one red sun and five moons. You were born at around sunrise and on a day when the moons were all in alignment. When I was first able to hold you I looked out of that hospital window and I saw those five moons just going into alignment and I took that as a sign of how special you were going to be."</p><p>"I was born at the same time as an incredibly unlikely astronomical event?" Alex asked suspiciously as she opened the box revealing a necklace which had one large circle and six smaller ones engraved on it.</p><p>"It wasn't exactly the same time and fine may be it was a few hours, or maybe days after you were born, don't ruin the story. The point was it happened and I saw it while holding you in my arms." Kara said. "Anyway I had that pendant made for you. It shows Penrith, the planet, the Red sun and the five moons." She explained as her daughter removed it from the box. "And whenever you wear it I want you to remember two things. One I will always love you and two you are the most special thing in my life."</p><p>"I don't need a necklace for that." Alex said. "But thank you." She added as she hugged her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The kids are secure." Lena said as she approached Kara and Alex in the DEO. "They are only going getting out of that lab if Eliza and Alura let them."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said. "How were they coping?"</p><p>"From the looks on your faces, better than you two." Lena replied glancing from Alex to Kara, before asking. "How long until they arrive?"</p><p>"They should be approaching orbit in the next three hours. It will be another two hours after that until we can use our defensive net."</p><p>"What's stopping them just blowing us up?" Lena asked.</p><p>"We are hoping human slaves are more valuable than revenge. Plus based on the last report Nia and Brainy sent it sounds like Mongul wants to take Supergirl and the Flash prisoner." Alex said. "But if they start firing before they get to our defensive net we are in trouble."</p><p>"If your theory is wrong, and they are coming to destroy us, any idea how to stop them?" Lena asked.</p><p>"We can't win a straight fight." Alex said. "So the only thing we can to is encourage Mongul to come to surface."</p><p>"How?" Supergirl asked</p><p>"Mongul lost face in the battle with your cousin. You may be able to goad him into coming here and fighting you. If he is here, fighting you, they probably won't bomb the planet. At least that is what we hope."</p><p>"Well in light of any better plan that's what we will go with." Kara said.</p><p>"If he does meet you, he will probably still send down several squads. I am guessing they will be deployed all over the Earth so that are forces are split."</p><p>"You deal with his forces, I'll deal with Mongul." Supergirl said. "And yes, I know he is going to be hard to beat. But the more backup you give me the more innocent people will die. Besides if he is as strong as we think he is, even with the new suits, your teams will be no match for him."</p><p>"The other Kryptonians may be." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"They may have powers, but they are completely untrained." Alex said. "My guess is if they did fight Mongul he would overpower them and then use them against Kara." She then looked at her sister and said. "We will deal with the other threats. But when they are done they are coming to help you." Alex said.</p><p>"Ok." Supergirl said before asking. "Can we set up a radio link to Mongul?"</p><p>"Yes. But it will take a couple of hours for them to be closer enough to have a conversation. Why?"</p><p>"I want to talk to him. Rather than waiting and see what he does, let's go on the front foot and make sure he comes down to fight me."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It is too late to beg for mercy." Mongul said as he appeared on the screen.</p><p>"I wasn't planning to." Supergirl said from where she stood in in one of the DEO interrogation rooms. "But I am willing to discuss your surrender."</p><p>"My surrender?" He asked bemused.</p><p>"My baby cousin, who I have beaten in combat plenty of times, beat you. Do you really think you can beat me?" Supergirl said.</p><p>"I will enjoy enslaving you and making you watch as I crush this planet." Mongul responded.</p><p>"Does that mean you are too scared to meet me in person?" Supergirl pressed. "Your army must be very loyal or very stupid to follow such a coward."</p><p>"You dare call me a coward?"</p><p>"You are the one hiding up there." Supergirl pointed out. "But I guess that is understandable, I mean you must be scared."</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" J'onn asked Alex from the other side of the two way mirror.</p><p>"Honestly, I have no idea. But Nia and Brainy said he was desperate to re-establish his power to the galaxy. Anything Kara can do to chip away at his power should force him to come down here and prove himself." Alex replied.</p><p>"She is definitely getting him angry." J'onn commented.</p><p>"More angry than I was expecting. I just hope he doesn't get so angry he launches a planet wide attack."</p><p>"I guess it must be true, you really aren't the leader you once where." Supergirl kept going, oblivious to the conversation between Alex and J'onn.</p><p>"I know what you are doing. You are trying to distract me." Mongul said. "Your pitiful planet hopes if I fight you we won't obliterate it. Your pathetic attempt to buy time is pointless, it won't save you."</p><p>"Then you have nothing to lose from fighting me." Supergirl said. "Unless of course, you are afraid. It looks like Kifi was right about you." Supergirl said before looking to her side at the door and ordering the waiting guard. "Bring him out." Moments later the Lieutenant that Supergirl had fought weeks before was led towards her and stood in front of the monitor.</p><p>"I owe you an apology," Supergirl said to him. "You were right Mongul is nothing but a coward who is no longer strong enough to fight his own battles."</p><p>"You have betrayed us all." The Lieutenant said to Mongul in different language.</p><p>"Your family will pay for your failure." Mongul said to the Lieutenant.</p><p>"It is only a matter of time before the rebellion cuts off your head." The Lieutenant said, once again in a different language.</p><p>Mongul then looked at Supergirl.</p><p>"I will fight you. But when you lose you will give me the traitor."</p><p>"I won't lose." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Your death will begin in one of your human hours." Mongul said before the link went dead.</p><p>"Are we sure it is off?" Alex asked one of the Agents as she entered the room.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>Once he had heard the confirmation Kifi shape shifted back into J'onn and said to Kara. "You definitely have his attention."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you sure you are ready?" Alex asked her sister who was looking out over the city as she waited for Mongul.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Remember yo may not need to beat him, the important think is to stall him until his ships are within range of our defensive needs." Alex said.</p><p>"I know, and I have plenty of ideas about."</p><p>"Good. But Kara, you need to know he will not hesitate in killing you." Alex warned.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"There may be only one way of stopping him and that is killing him."</p><p>"I don't kill." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Kara-"</p><p>"I will fight him and I will win." Kara said. "But I am not going out there with the intention of killing him."</p><p>"But-" Alex started.</p><p>"You told me you always had faith in me. Don't change that now." Kara smiled.</p><p>"I will always have faith in you." Alex said hugging her. "But please be careful."</p><p>"I will." Kara said. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too." Alex said finally releasing her.</p><p>"Oh, Barry just called." Kara said. "He said don't worry about defending Central City and Star City, it is in hand."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"He got some of the old teams in both cities up and running." Kara said. "Barry is going to come to National City and help you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Okay, that is all working." Lena said when she checked Ruby's suit. "But I will remind you this suit will make you stronger but not invincible, even with your powers. And if the gem gets damaged the suit will be useless."</p><p>"I've got it." Ruby said as Alex entered the room.</p><p>"And if you get hurt I can't protect you." Alex warned.</p><p>"I know." Ruby said.</p><p>"What she meant was she wouldn't be able to stop your mother killing you, then her and then me." Lena clarified.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Ruby said. "But I will be careful." She said hugging Lena. She then walked towards the door where Alex was standing and paused wondering if she was meant to hug Alex or merely treat her as her boss. Alex settled the debate by pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>"Please be careful."</p><p>"I will." Ruby assured her before leaving the room and joining up with her squad.</p><p>"The best place for you to be is here." Lena said sensing Alex wanted to be in the field.</p><p>"I know. But I hate siting on the sidelines." Alex said.</p><p>"You aren't just sitting on the sidelines. You are coordinating the defence of this planet." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"That doesn't make it any easier to send people out there knowing they are likely to get hurt or killed."</p><p>"That is the cost of leadership." J'onn, in his Martian form, pointed out as he entered the room. "Trust your team."</p><p>"I do. It's my preparations I don't trust." Alex confessed.</p><p>"There is nothing else you could have done." Lena said. "And everyone knows what is expected of them."</p><p>"Director." Ramierez said entering the room. "POTUS is about to address the nation."</p><p>"I'll go take up my position." J'onn said to Alex.</p><p>"Good luck." Alex said hugging him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't think you were going to show." Supergirl said as Mongul landed before her. Even though she had seen the videos of Mongul's fight with her cousin, she had to force herself not to look surprised by his huge frame.</p><p>"I will give you one final chance. Bow down before me and I will let you live." Mongul said.</p><p>"Scared you are going to lose?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"We can not lose. As we speak my army is landing on every part of this planet collecting new slaves. My offer is only because I don't want to damage such a fine specimen. You would make me so much money." Mongul replied. "But if you would prefer to die I will accommodate your request."</p><p>"I will not bow down to you and I won't lose." Supergirl said as Mongul launched himself at her unleashing several powerful punches. Despite Supergirl blocking them, each one pushed her back.</p><p>"Do you begin to see my strength now?" He asked as he kept hitting her.</p><p>"I have fought stronger than you." Supergirl said, trying to sound confident.</p><p>"How naive you are." He said attacking her again.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I don't think watching the news is going to help." Eliza said turning off the news report that the teenagers were watching.</p><p>"But-" MJ started, but seeing Eliza's expression he knew better than to argue and fell silent.</p><p>"Looking at the news feeds is also banned." Eliza said noticing Alex was doing that.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I know you are worried about your mother, but Alex will call us if there is anything we need to know." Eliza said. "In the mean time, we are in a very well stocked lab."</p><p>"Please don't suggest doing our chemistry homework." MJ said.</p><p>"I was going to suggest that we could help Alex figure out her powers." Eliza said.</p><p>"Really?" Kara and MJ asked suspiciously as Alex looked at her grandmother.</p><p>"If you want to." Eliza said looking at Alex. When the teenager nodded Eliza said. "Why don't you three try to find some light and soft objects and we'll meet you in the main lab?"</p><p>"Okay." The trio said walking off.</p><p>"I thought using that power still made her tired?" Alura quietly asked Eliza.</p><p>"Precisely." Eliza pointed out. "It will be harder to worry if she is asleep."</p><p>"I see. If only there was a something similar we could use." Alura said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on out there?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Several small ships have landed and are trying to take prisoners. In general they are made up of normal aliens, in that they don't have the gemstone technology. Conventional forces, including our normal forces are doing well against them. However, there are at least one hundred of his Lieutenants, all with gemstones on the ground. Some are in groups of three, others are singletons. Our two squads are taking on the singletons. The Kryptonian forces are taking on the groups of three. J'onn and the Flash are also taking on singletons. So far we are winning those skirmishes. Every time the Flash wins he is bringing the gemstones back here and we are integrating them into our suits. But it is a slow process. And the ones we aren't fighting are causing a lot of damage."</p><p>"That's Mongul's plan. He wants to make sure that we don't help Supergirl." Alex said. "What about the Earth based trouble makers?"</p><p>"They are also on the move, in every city. But so far the local authorities are winning those battles. And citizens are obeying the stay at home order. In Star City they have almost been suppressed."</p><p>"Why the frown?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The Vigilantes are using extreme methods." He explained, clearly uneasy.</p><p>"Right now we are at war. They are doing what it takes to keep their city safe." Alex said before asking. "And the fleet?"</p><p>"Based on their orbital speeds, the optimal time to fire will be in twenty seven minutes. If the weapon works as we hope it should take out over seventy percent of the fleet."</p><p>"Is that going to be enough?" Lena asked.</p><p>"If Supergirl beats Mongul, there is a chance the fleet will leave." Alex said. "Of course there is also a chance that there will be a massive power grab and we will pay the price of that. Which is why we need to get rid of as many of those Lieutenants as possible. But even if there is a power grab, taking out such a large proportion of the fleet should be enough for them to cut their losses."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You have so much potential, yet you allow yourself to be weakened by compassion." Mongul said punching Supergirl again. "I saw how you held that building up." He said pointing to the Blue Diamond building, that was surrounded by warning signs and scaffolding. "You wasted so much strength, for nothing."</p><p>"Not nothing." Supergirl said. "I saved the people in it."</p><p>"All you did was give me another way of destroying hope. How will the people of this planet feel when they see their precious hero crushed by the very building she tried to save?" He said punching Supergirl to the floor before grabbing her by the ankle and swinging her round like a hammer before finally releasing her so that she went flying into the base of the Blue Diamond building, crashing straight through the temporary supports that had been put in place a few weeks before. As her body smashed them out of the way there was nothing to support the building and it started to come down on top of her.</p><p>As the building came down Supergirl flew skywards crashing through every falling floor until she saw daylight.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked over the radio link.</p><p>"No, he is making me really angry." Her sister replied before using the dust kicked up by the collapsed building as a smoke screen and launching herself at Mongul. The move surprising him enough that she could grab hold of him and fly them both away from the city before he fought her off and they both crashed to the ground.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Status update." Alex barked as she paced the control room.</p><p>"Squads one and two are relocating having won their latest battles. Team Delta and Greyhound are securing the prisoners."</p><p>"Injuries?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Nothing major so far." Dustin reported.</p><p>"How many fights have they taken part in?"</p><p>"Squad one is about to start their fifth and two their fourth."</p><p>"What about the new squads?"</p><p>"Three is about to engage and four are just finishing up integration now."</p><p>"Every squad is to take a break after forty minutes or seven fights, which ever comes first. Ten minutes of no activity." Alex ordered.</p><p>"Does being transported from one site to another count?" Dustin asked.</p><p>"If it is ten minutes yes. But make sure the support teams keep them them pumped with liquids and calories. If we lose a squad we are in big trouble." Alex said. "What is happening outside of the city?"</p><p>"Outside of Central City and Star City the Lieutenants were starting to do some major damage. But metas are starting to work together to overcome them. However, several metas don't appear to like team work and they are paying the price. Casualties are mounting."</p><p>"As soon as squad four is ready have the Kryptonian team redeploy to the part of the country that needs help the most. When it looks like the Kryptonians have control of their powers have them split into two groups."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." He replied before relaying orders as Alex went to the console showing Supergirl's fight with Mongul, where Lena and Wildcat were watching the fight unfold.</p><p>"How is she doing?" Alex asked</p><p>"She isn't going to last much longer." Lena warned as she read the stats being streamed from the suit.</p><p>"Is there any sign Mongul is taking damage?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. But not as much as Supergirl. That said she isn't taking as much damage as she should be."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It's like she is predicting his attacks and is trying to absorb them." Lena said.</p><p>"She is." Wildcat said.</p><p>"You trained her to be a punchbag?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Not exactly." He said. "The plan was her idea. She is trying to exploit the opening."</p><p>"What opening?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He has been favouring his right leg." Wildcat said.</p><p>"Supergirl has already seen that, she has been going for his left leg." Lena pointed out. "And he doesn't seem to be affected."</p><p>"Yes she has and no he hasn't." Grant confirmed. "And now he is lowering his guard on his right leg."</p><p>"You think the left leg is a bluff?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I do. He favours his right leg so much it almost encourages the opponent to attack his left leg."</p><p>"So if it was really his right leg that was weak it would be safe." Lena guessed.</p><p>"Exactly." Grant said. "But at the start of the fight his stance still protects his right leg. However, with every blow he lands on Supergirl he gets more careless and that right leg becomes less protected. With Supergirl attacking his left leg and being badly beaten, he is letting his guard down."</p><p>"So Supergirl is deliberately allowing herself to take those blows?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She had faith in the ability of the suit to absorb some of the energy. And faith in her skills to exploit the opening when it occurred." He explained as Lena's computer started flashing.</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The suit has been scanning Mongul since the fight started trying to find a weakness." Lena said.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He is wearing a ring, that has a large energy field associated with it."</p><p>"You think the ring gives him powers?" Alex asked as Lena zoomed in on it. "Wait, that looks familiar. Kind of." Alex said looking at the image.</p><p>"He didn't have it when he fought Superman." Wildcat said looking at the image.</p><p>"That's not where I've seen it." Alex said. "But if that comes from where I think it does she is in trouble. We are all in trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready to surrender?" Mongul asked as he watched Supergirl get to her feet again. "Even you must know you can not win. We outnumber you and I am so much stronger now than I was when I fought your cousin. Surrender and end this now. The more you fight the more crushing the blow your defeat will cause this planet."</p><p>"I will not surrender. But I do have three demands." Supergirl said, confusing Mongul.</p><p>"You are in no position to make demands." Mongul said. But unperturbed Supergirl went on.</p><p>"One: That you stop harassing the people of Earth. Two: That the assets of your empire be redistributed equally among the citizens and a proportional system of government be established. Consisting of three separate but equal, branches, the legislative, the executive and the judicial. And three the girl Carmen be returned to me unharmed."</p><p>"What is Carmen to you?" Mongul asked completely confused.</p><p>"There's actually a Carmen?" Kara asked just as confused just before Mongul landed another punch sending her flying backwards.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is Kara suffering a concussion? Who is Carmen? How does she know the names of Mongul's prisoners?" Lena asked as she watched the fight unfold from the DEO.</p><p>"She doesn't. It's a coincidence. She's quoting Three Amigos, I think." Alex said.</p><p>"What?" Lena asked.</p><p>"It's an old Steve Martin film. But that wasn't what I meant when I told her to buy time."</p><p>"Well if she can quote movies she is doing better than I thought she was. Plus it is a good tactic, every second gives her body more time to repair." Lena said.</p><p>"Not to mention the fleet gets closer to our defensive net." Alex said. "But making Mongul even angrier isn't going to help the situation." She added before wincing as she saw Kara take another heavy blow.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"When you fall, this planet will fall." Mongul said as he landed a kick to Supergirl's rib cage.</p><p>"There's a flaw to your plan." Supergirl wheezed as she got to her feet again.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"You need to beat me first." She said punching him hard, causing him to stumble backwards. "Sorry, did that damage your reputation again?" She asked before seeing the opening and lunging at his undefended right leg. As she made contact Mongul stumbled slightly before straightening and punching Supergirl to the floor.</p><p>"Whats wrong?" He smiled. "Did you think there was something wrong with my leg? That it offered you a key to victory? Do you think you are the first to try that?" Mongul asked before kicking Supergirl in the ribs, sending her flying backwards. "It is always best to let your enemy think you have a weakness so when they discover there isn't one they lose hope." He explained as he marched towards her and kicked her again, once again sending her backwards. "People think your weakness is Kryptonite. It isn't. You can recover from Kryptonite, your suit probably protects you from it. Your weakness is hope. Once your hope is gone there is no coming back." He said bending down besides her.</p><p>"I will find everyone who you care about and unleash unimaginable suffering on them." He said squeezing her throat. As he did so the ring on his finger started to glow yellow. "So you do fear me." He smiled as he released Supergirl who dropped to the floor. "Now you will break and as you do the people of this planet will lose all hope." He said pointing the ring at her head. As he did so Kara started to see images in her head of her family dying, paralysing herself with fear. All the while the ring glowed brighter.</p><p>"Don't let him get to you." Alex said over the radio. However, Kara didn't hear her words instead she started to lose herself in her fears.</p><p>"This is bad." Lena said looking at the readouts. "It looks like that ring is feeding off her."</p><p>"No it is feeding off her fear." Alex said grabbing the radio. "Supergirl, this is like Psi. The ring he is wearing is feeding off your fear and making him stronger. But you can beat this, just like you did with Psi. You don't have anything to be afraid of, you can overcome anything."</p><p>But instead of getting a reply all Alex heard was mumblings of 'No.' As Kara kept getting lost in the nightmare.</p><p>Tossing the radio to Wildcat Alex ordered. "See if you can get her to snap out of it."</p><p>Nodding, Wildcat tried the tough love approach as Alex looked at Lena.</p><p>"She needs to focus on what she is fighting for. We need to get Alex on the radio. Can you get a radio link with your safe room?"</p><p>"You want to put Alex through that?" Lena asked.</p><p>"No, of course not. But I think it is the only way we are going to snap her out of it. We need Alex." She argued.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Lena disappeared to arrange a radio connection Alex took the radio off Wildcat and desperately tried to get through to her sister.</p><p>"Supergirl, listen to me. You are hope. So fight." Alex instructed her sister. "You can fight anything, you can beat anything. Remember why you are fighting. You have overcome so much so I know you can come through this. We need you to fight. I know it isn't fair that we depend on you and it isn't fair you have to go through this, but you are the only one who can beat this You are the only one who can beat Mongul so remember why you are fighting."</p><p>"Alex." Supergirl mumbled.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said. "Remember why you are fighting, who you are fighting for." She added as another radio link was patched through.</p><p>"Ieiu! Fight. Please. I need you." The teenager sobbed over the radio. "You said you wouldn't leave me again. You promised you would come back."</p><p>As Kara knelt on the ground, supported only by Mongul's hand that kept his ring against her head she saw everyone she had ever cared about being killed, but amongst that she started to hear her daughter's voice.</p><p>"You're dead." Kara mumbled confused by how her daughter could both be dead and talking. Focusing on the voice rather than the images she was seeing she started to hear her daughter's words and started to feel hope that Alex was still alive.</p><p>"Alex." Supergirl said before briefly looking up at Mongul only to shut them again and find herself back in her dellusiion.</p><p>"Fight!" Both Alex's said over the radio.</p><p>"Listen to me." The older Alex said. "None of what you are seeing is real. We are all safe. Mongul is making you see things, just like Psi."</p><p>"Like Psi?" Kara asked trying to fight the fog of confusion and despondency.</p><p>"Yes like Psi. The bad isn't real. We are safe, but you have to fight. Alex needs you to fight."</p><p>"Alex?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Is alive and well." Her sister confirmed.</p><p>"I'm here." The teenager said. "I love you. Please fight."</p><p>"Not real." Supergirl said shaking off the nightmare as her daughter kept speaking in her ear. As she heard Alex speak, she felt hope swell.</p><p>"Focus on Alex." Her sister said. "Remember how much you love her and how she needs you."</p><p>"Alex." Kara said mentally forcing herself to see good images of her family as the two Alex's kept speaking words of support.</p><p>"What you are seeing isn't real." The adult Alex repeated. "Open your eyes and fight."</p><p>As Supergirl's eyes flew open she pushed Mongul away who fell to the ground shocked that she had overcome the mental hold.</p><p>"How?" He asked confused as they both got to their feet.</p><p>"Mind over matter." She said punching him. "There is one thing you will never understand. One thing you can never destroy. Hope." She said. As she punched him again he suddenly felt his power diminish.</p><p>"It's too soon." He said looking at the ring, which was still glowing, but less brightly and was getting dimmer by the second. "It should last another hour at least. How have you done this?" He asked looking at Supergirl.</p><p>"You can bury hope. You can deny hope. But you can never destroy hope." Supergirl said faking a punch to his face only to kick out his right knee. "Your weakness is not believing in hope. That will be your downfall." She said landing another punch.</p><p>"If she starts singing anything from the Sound of Music I will kill her myself." Ted Grant commented as he watched her hold Mongul in a wrestling style grip before ripping the ring off Mongul's hand before elbowing him in the jaw and getting to her feet.</p><p>"Put the ring on." Alex ordered as she saw Mongul stumble to his feet. "I think it should help replenish your powers."</p><p>"No." Kara said, having seen what it was capable of she wanted nothing to do with it. So instead she used her own strength, fuelled by anger, and unleashed blow after blow on Mongul, who without the ring was much less powerful, but still was not surrendering.</p><p>"The only way to beat me is to kill me." He said. "But you lack the stomach."</p><p>"Maybe, but I have the courage to let you live." Supergirl said flying at him, grabbing hold of him and flying him into a nearside hillside, the blow winding Mongul who, when he was released, slid down the hillside.</p><p>As he once again got to his feet Supergirl landed in front of him and punched him, sending him back into the hillside. This time she gave him no time to recover and entered his personal space with superspeed before unleashing a barrage of punches.</p><p>As she punched she recalled the images Mongul had made her see and her anger levels rose, until she was barely in control of her actions.</p><p>"Kara!" Alex practically screamed in her ear.</p><p>Suddenly hearing her sister's voice she started to concentrate on the moment again and realised that she was punching an unmoving opponent. Stepping back she watched Mongul fall lifelessly to the ground before she used her super hearing and sighed in relief when she realised Mongul was still breathing. Knowing the fight was over Supergirl sagged to her knees through tiredness and tried to catch her breath.</p><p>"Director, you need to see this." Cole called from the other side of the control room. Reluctantly Alex went over Cole and swore when she saw what he had called her over for. Before she could say anything Supergirl wheezed over the radio</p><p>"It's over."</p><p>"No it isn't." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm not killing him." Supergirl said, scared by how close she had come to doing just that.</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Alex said. "There is still the fleet and more pressing for you, three of the Lieutenants are heading your way. I'm sending backup, but you need to hold on." She then pressed a button to change channels before saying.</p><p>"Flash, it's Alex. How are things going?"</p><p>"Keeping pretty busy. Why?" He asked as he ran round one of Mongul's Lieutenants.</p><p>"Supergirl is in trouble and could really use some help."</p><p>"I thought she had just won?"</p><p>"She did. It looks like Mongul's Lieutenants are seeing this as the best time to seize power. And they are turning their attention to Supergirl. If they can beat her it sends a big statement, and in her current state, she won't last long."</p><p>"Squad two are nearby The Flash's location." Hawkins pointed out.</p><p>"Order them over there." Alex said to Hawkins before radioing Barry again</p><p>"We are sending squad two to take over from you. As soon as you can please head to Supergirl."</p><p>"Got it." The Flash said as Alex went back to the other workstation to check on Kara. But as she reached it a hush suddenly fell over the control room moments before a male voice asked.</p><p>"Where do you need me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This isn't good." Supergirl said slowly standing as the Lieutenants neared. Just then she felt a breeze before a she saw a familiar figure, with a red cape standing before her.</p><p>"Need some help?" They offered.</p><p>"Kal?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Superman smiled before adding. "Alex said you might need this." With that he tossed up a small metal cannister moments before they were both bathed in bright light.</p><p>"Better?" He asked once the light had disappeared.</p><p>Despite the sudden burst of solar power Supergirl still felt her ribs pounding. Knowing there was no option than to fight she looked at her cousin and said.</p><p>"Let's do this."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I can't begin to imagine how hard it is to watch both Kara and Alex do this so often." Alura said as she watched the news feed with Eliza as the teenagers slept in one of the other rooms.</p><p>"They don't make it easy on me." Eliza agreed.</p><p>"I take it forbidding them would not work?"</p><p>"No." Eliza said. "Forbidding either of them doing anything always ended up with them doing it anyway."</p><p>"I believe stubbornness is something that binds all Kryptonians." Alura said.</p><p>"Humans are just as bad." Eliza replied.</p><p>"I have never thanked you for all that you did for Kara and Clark. I know it can't have been easy for you or your family."</p><p>"Kara brought so much love and hope to the family." Eliza said before saying. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you putting her in the pod and believing she had died."</p><p>"Not a day has gone by where I have not regretted that decision and the pain I caused Kara. Knowing she found such a good home here on Earth helps me live with some of the guilt, but I don't think anything will help with the sadness and regret."</p><p>"Kara never stopped loving you." Eliza assured her. "Everything she has done she has done in the hope you would be proud."</p><p>"I am." Alura said. "But it feels like there is a void between us. On Krypton she would share everything. And I know she isn't the twelve year old girl I put in the pod, but it feels like she has grown away from me in ways I could never have imagined."</p><p>"I think that is her way of trying to protect you." Eliza said. "When she sent Alex to Earth with J'onn she realised exactly what you went through when you sent her to Earth. And now she has a better appreciation for your feelings I think she is trying to stop you from feeling further guilt." Eliza explained as door opened.</p><p>"You okay?" Eliza asked as her eldest grandchild entered the room, quickly turning off the TV.</p><p>"I just needed to walk round." Kara said.</p><p>"Is your leg hurting?"</p><p>"No, not exactly, it just felt a little stiff and I didn't want to pace in there incase I woke up Alex and MJ." Kara explained. "Especially after you tricked her into using her powers so she would get tired."</p><p>"That obvious?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Yes. Any news from mom yet?"</p><p>"No." Eliza said. "But at this stage I think that is a good thing." She added as the teenager sat down next to her. "I know it is hard, but try not to worry."</p><p>"That would be easier if you two didn't look so stressed." Kara pointed out, causing Eliza to pull her in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Ma'am, the fleet are approaching the optimal position for firing." Harris called over to Alex.</p><p>"How many are covered?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We think sixty two percent will be hit." He said.</p><p>"Is that it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am. The rest of the fleet are deliberately keeping their spacing, probably waiting to see if it is a trap. None of them are showing any signs of retreating despite Mongul's defeat."</p><p>"Get me a radio link to the fleet." Alex ordered.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Ships of the fallen Warlord Mongul. Your leader has been defeated. His Lieutenants will soon be defeated. And if you do not leave now we will destroy you. You may not show mercy, but we do. So I will give you thirty minutes to leave orbit. After that we will destroy your fleet. If you make any aggressive action we will destroy you. We know that most of you are not there by freewill, that you are there as prisoners and slaves. This is your chance to break free." Alex said before ending the link.</p><p>"For a moment there it sounded like you were channelling your inner Kara." Lena commented.</p><p>"If we shoot, despite all the simulations showing it will be okay, there is a good chance this planet will be bombarded with debris, not to mention the fact that many LEOs will be taken out. Also, once we fire we have no other defence, if they figure that out they will still have enough ships to level us."</p><p>"So you are hoping they retreat?" Lena asked.</p><p>"If it were up to me I'd fire. But the call lies with the President and he'd prefer not to. Killing that many would be bad for ratings. Plus there could be human prisoners up there." Alex said. "I've done all I can do. Now it is up to everyone out there."</p><p>"I know you are maintaining professional distance, but in case you are interested, Ruby is doing fine."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said.</p><p>"Kara on the other hand won't last much longer." Lena said grimly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Despite Superman's best efforts, only one Lieutenant stayed to fight him, while the other joined the fight on Supergirl who was doing nothing more than trying to block attacks.</p><p>As Kara felt her energy and resolve draining she saw a red blur moments before Barry stopped next to her.</p><p>"Hey." Barry grinned.</p><p>"Not meaning to complain, but for some one who claims to be so fast you have developed a knack of turning up late." Kara said breathlessly.</p><p>"I don't claim to be fast. I am the fastest." He pointed out. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I think so." She said, looking anything but okay.</p><p>"You aren't healing." He pointed out.</p><p>"I've got this." She assured him.</p><p>"Which one do you want?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Both. You need to take Mongul somewhere secure. I don't know how long he will be out for."</p><p>"Ok. I'll be right back." Barry said lifting the body and zooming off, complaining about the weight as he did so.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The DEO containment team will be with you in three minutes." Alex said to Kara over the radio a few minutes later. "But there are more of Mongul's troops heading your way."</p><p>"That's good. If they come here, they can't hurt civilians." Supergirl said trying to block the latest attacks, only in her weakened state a punch landed and she fell to the ground. Refusing to give up she got to her feet again and tried to punch one of the aliens. As she did so she left herself open to another attack and the other alien tried to exploit it, only for their arm to be grabbed by Superman, who had already subdued his opponent.</p><p>"How about we even the odds?" He said.</p><p>"Or just have them in our favour?" Barry asked skidding to a stop by Kara. As he looked at his friend he said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look so good."</p><p>"I'm okay. Let's just finish this." She wheezed.</p><p>"We will." Clark said. "Now we outnumber them. You two take the weird one?"</p><p>"Which in is that?" Barry asked thinking they both looked weird.</p><p>"The one on the left." Superman said.</p><p>"Really?" Supergirl asked thinking the one on the right was weirder.</p><p>"I'll take the other." Superman said flying at the alien on the right.</p><p>"Want to distract him?" Barry asked Kara.</p><p>"Sure." Kara said moving towards the alien on the right, who charged at her. As she started blocking his punches Barry used his speed to move round behind him before reaching round and ripping the gem out moments before Kara landed a punch on the alien's jaw knocking him out cold.</p><p>As the alien fell to the ground Kara glanced over at her cousin to ensure he was okay. Seeing he had just subdued his opponent and the immediate danger was gone, she felt her energy draining.</p><p>"We've got this." A DEO agent said as a team ran towards her and secured all three prisoners.</p><p>"You okay?" Superman asked.</p><p>"Is it over?" Supergirl questioned.</p><p>"I don't know. But this battle is. You need to get to the DEO."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before collapsing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you were sleeping." The teenage Kara said as she found her cousin in one of the smaller rooms watching the news. "And I thought grandma blocked the internet."</p><p>"I unblocked it." Alex said. "Mom hasn't been on the news for awhile."</p><p>"That's probably a good thing." Kara said. "She beat Mongul."</p><p>"But she got hurt. What if she isn't fighting now because she can't fight?"</p><p>"Mom will look after her." The teenage kara assured her.</p><p>"What if she doesn't make it?" Alex asked sounded defeated.</p><p>"She will." Kara said before noticing the crushed games controller in Alex's lap. Following her cousin's gaze Alex said.</p><p>"Sorry, I crushed it. I didn't mean to."</p><p>"It's fine." Kara said sitting next to her. "Seeing gaming is probably a bad idea. Why don't you teach me more Kathlikran?"</p><p>"What about MJ?"</p><p>"He can join in later." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Opening her eyes Supergirl looked round the room to realise she was at the DEO. Seeing her sister she called.</p><p>"Alex?" As she did so she winced as her jaw started throbbing.</p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked moving to the bedside.</p><p>"Floaty. What happened?" She asked unable to focus clearly.</p><p>"After your fight, you kind of collapsed and Barry brought you back here."</p><p>"How long was I out for?"</p><p>"Six hours."</p><p>"Six hours?" Supergirl asked as she tried to sit up only to regret it as the room started spinning and pain shot through her body.</p><p>"Easy." Alex warned easing her back down. "You solar flared."</p><p>"I did? When?" She asked suddenly aware of how painful her ribs were.</p><p>"I guess after the fight. You took some heavy blows in your fight with Mongul, bad enough that your body couldn't heal fast enough."</p><p>"I remember." Kara said before asking. "The kids?"</p><p>"Are fine." Alex said as Kara tried to get up again. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To see Alex."</p><p>"Kara, you still need treatment." Alex warned as she pushed her sister back on the bed. "Right now the kids are at the safest location in the city. It is best to leave them there. It is still a war zone outside."</p><p>"We haven't won?"</p><p>"Not fully. After you defeated Mongul, a power struggle started and you became the target."</p><p>"I remember."</p><p>"After you disappeared, some of the Lieutenants tried to find you and others went for your cousin." Alex explained. "We were able to concentrate most of our forces with your cousin and Barry. Although the Lieutenants did win a few skirmishes we won many more and after awhile they retreated. Mongul's fleet has left orbit. But there are still many aliens, and humans for that matter, rampaging. It will take time to round them all up even with Barry's and your cousin's help."</p><p>"I should be out there." Supergirl said.</p><p>"You have no powers. And the only reason you want to move is because you are pumped full of painkillers. Hence the floaty feeling." Alex reminded her. "But you do have three cracked ribs and significant bruising, not to mention a possible concussion. You need to rest."</p><p>"Alex is really okay?" Kara asked not able to shake the images that Mongul had placed in her mind.</p><p>"I promise you that she is fine." Alex said as she pushed more drugs through the IV before Kara fell to sleep.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Alex sat trying to fix the games controller she had broken earlier she became frustrated and swore in an alien language.</p><p>"I am pretty sure your mother would not have taught you those words." Alura said entering the room.</p><p>"You speak Grench?" Alex asked looking worried.</p><p>"Back on Krypton, I once tried a native of Grench and he used a very selective vocabulary of his native tongue."</p><p>"Sorry." Alex said looking slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"What is upsetting you?"</p><p>"I can't fix this." She said waving the motherboard from the controller. As Alura continued to stare at her she added. "And I'm worried about mom."</p><p>"So am I." Alura said. "But your mother is strong and you need to have faith in her."</p><p>"I do. But doesn't mean I am not worried. No one has seen her since that fight."</p><p>"Which you know how?" Alura asked.</p><p>"I saw." Alex said not wanting to give further details.</p><p>"Your mother was hurt in that fight." Alura said. "I imagine your aunt doesn't want her going anywhere until she is convinced she is fine. Especially when others are managing to defend the planet."</p><p>"I guess." She said unconvinced as she went back to fixing the controller. As she noticed the look Alura was giving her she asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You remind me of your mother. She used to spend hours in her father's lab playing with the equipment and then trying to fix the equipment she had accidentally broken."</p><p>"Mom?" Alex asked confused. "But science isn't really her thing."</p><p>"It was on Krypton. It was an excuse to spend time with her father. The two would spend many hours in his lab talking."</p><p>"What else did she do on Krypton?" Alex asked putting down the controller and looking at her grandmother.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do you have enough room for all these prisoners?" Barry asked as he brought another alien to the DEO.</p><p>"Not here." Alex said. "But we should at the desert facility. Can you start taking them there?"</p><p>"Of course. How's Kara doing?"</p><p>"She has no powers. But she did wake up." Alex said. "What about you?"</p><p>"Hanging in there." Barry said. "It's harder out there than I thought."</p><p>"Make sure you pace yourself." Alex warned.</p><p>"I will." He said before disappearing. As Alex turned she saw squad two limp through the control room.</p><p>"Which part of follow orders did you not understand?" Alex growled as she approached Ruby.</p><p>"It's not my fault the radio broke. I am not psychic." She pointed out.</p><p>"She did save me." Lewis said before deciding this was not a fight to get involved in and followed the rest of the team away from Alex and Ruby.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Alex said looking at Ruby's leg.</p><p>"Not too bad. Should be healed shortly." Ruby replied. "I know what you are going to say, but if I didn't do what I did we would have lost Lewis and one of the freaky gem things."</p><p>"And if it had gone wrong we would have lost both of you and two of the gems." Alex said. "This time the gamble paid off, next time it might not. You can't just charge in, you have to appreciate the odds you are fighting against."</p><p>"So all decisions should be based on statistics?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said. "But in reality they won't be because we are people not robots. And there are times we will do incredibly stupid things for the right reason. Like you a few months ago. But what makes a good Agent is being able to alter those odds before you go charging in. When you are told to wait it isn't because we don't want to act, it is because we are trying to maximise your chance of survival. With time you'll figure out how to do that by yourself."</p><p>"So I'm not fired?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Get to the infirmary." Alex said walking off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Kara when she noticed her sister had woken up.</p><p>"I haven't been in this much pain since I fought Rensh." Kara complained as Alex pushed something through an IV. "What's that?"</p><p>"Some more painkillers."</p><p>"Don't like them." Kara complained. "Can't concentrate."</p><p>"Right now you don't need to concentrate and without powers you need them." Alex said before sitting next to Kara's bed.</p><p>"What's happening out there?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We're winning. But it isn't over." Alex replied. "We owe a lot to the Kryptonians that your mother brought over. Without them we would have lost many more."</p><p>"How many lost their lives?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We won't have an accurate count for awhile. But we know dozens were captured and taken."</p><p>"We have to get them back." Kara said trying to sit up only for sharp pain to shoot through her side.</p><p>"Easy." Alex said. "We are doing everything we can. Right now you need to rest and get your powers back. Mongul did you a lot of damage."</p><p>"What was that ring?" Kara asked. "It kind of looked familiar."</p><p>"I don't know for sure, but I think we both saw something similar before you disappeared."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"John Diggle. Except what he had glowed green, not yellow. Although he did mention there were other colours. Including the yellow one, which feeds off fear. From what I remember it can be countered by a blue ring that is fed by hope. I think that is why you could counter it."</p><p>"Maybe." Kara said, sounding doubtful. "But that ring, it was evil."</p><p>"What happened out there?"</p><p>"I was overcome by fear. I saw everyone I love die." Kara said recalling the memory, as she did so tears rolled down her face.</p><p>"None of that happened." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"You shouldn't have used Alex like that."</p><p>"I didn't. I wanted to, but I realised it was unfair so we used J'onn."</p><p>"So Alex doesn't know what happened?"</p><p>"I don't know. Knowing the kids they'll have found away to access the news." Alex replied. "As soon as it is safe I promise you I will take you over there. But before we get to that point, I need to make sure you are okay, which means I am going to be running lots of tests."</p><p>"Sounds fun. Don't you have more important things to do, like running the DEO?" Kara asked wincing as the her rib started throbbing.</p><p>"Well we are short of Kryptonian specialists at the moment which means you are stuck with me." Alex said pushing more drugs through the IV.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kara asked sensing Alex was hiding something.</p><p>"When I was treating your wounds I saw the scars. When this is over we need to talk. But for now get some rest." She said as Kara passed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Eliza said entering the room Alura and Alex were talking in holding a tray of food.</p><p>"Thank you." Alura said just as Kara and MJ entered the room looking bored.</p><p>"What are you doing?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Talking about what mom did on Krypton." Alex said.</p><p>"She did do anything bad?" MJ immediately asked.</p><p>"Of course."Alura said.</p><p>"What?" MJ asked.</p><p>"She never went to bed on time. I would often come back from work late to find her reading in her room, long after her bedtime."</p><p>"That's kind of lame. Even more than I was expecting." MJ said.</p><p>"It is different from behaviour on Earth?" Alura asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she saw Ruby limp down the corridor.</p><p>"Back out there." Ruby said. "Thanks to my freaky genes I am all healed."</p><p>"You're limping." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I am almost all healed." Ruby said. "My team is back out there already, they need me."</p><p>"You won't do them any good if they have to carry you. Heal fully, then you can go out. If you are bored you can switch out with Robbins in the control room. He needs a break."</p><p>"What about you?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"I'll rest when we are done." Alex replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Weren't you ordered to stay put?" Lena asked when she entered the lamp room and saw Kara trying to sit up.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said.</p><p>"And I thought Lex was delusional." Lena commented. "Kara, don't take this the wrong way, but you look awful and I am pretty sure if Alex sees you like this she will freak out."</p><p>"I'm not waiting for my powers to come back to see her."</p><p>"No one is asking you to." Lena assured her. "But right now if you leave you will draw attention to yourself and in your current state you clearly can't defend yourself. Just try to relax."</p><p>"Fine." Kara said.</p><p>"Are you in a good place emotionally to see Alex?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"During the fight with Mongul, for a moment there I thought you were going to kill him. Which was completely understandable, but for you, uncharacteristic."</p><p>"I saw everyone I cared about die." Kara said. "I don't know how long I went through that nightmare, but it felt like hours. When I snapped out of it there was so much darkness and anger in me. If Alex hadn't got through to me I think I would I have killed him."</p><p>"Which would have been understandable and justified." Lena reiterated.</p><p>"But not who I want to be."</p><p>"It may not have been you." Lena said. "You were holding the ring. Maybe that drove your anger." She suggested as the door opened.</p><p>"Hey." Barry said entering the room holding ice cream. "I thought you might want the sugar."</p><p>"You're the best." Kara said taking the cone from her friend before having two bites then throwing up.</p><p>"I'll get Alex." Barry said before disappearing and returning three seconds later with a very disorientated DEO director.</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked stumbling towards her sister.</p><p>"I threw up." Kara said, clutching her ribs, which were feeling even more painful.</p><p>"That's probably because of the pain killers."</p><p>"So no powers and no ice cream?" Kara asked miserably.</p><p>"It should just be for a couple of days." Alex said as she read some data off a tablet. "How is the pain?"</p><p>"I can live with it." Kara said.</p><p>"Your crinkle says different." Alex said giving Kara more drugs. "They'll kick in soon. Until then don't move." She instructed. "I'll be back soon." She then looked at Barry and said. "Call if she needs me."</p><p>"Of course." Barry smiled as Lena and Alex left the infirmary.</p><p>"As soon as you are better I will bring you more ice cream." Barry offered.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that." Kara replied. "And Barry, thank you."</p><p>"It's just ice cream."</p><p>"I don't mean that." Kara said.</p><p>"Then what are you thanking me for?"</p><p>"Saving me. Again. I know you don't want to be the Flash."</p><p>"You helped remind me of why I became the Flash in the first place."</p><p>"Does that mean you are staying?"</p><p>"No. I've done my time. I have given too much of myself to the Flash. But if you do need help in the future I will always be there for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I go now?" Kara asked when Alex entered the lamp room.</p><p>"Medically speaking, you need to stay here until your powers come back."</p><p>"I need to see Alex." Kara corrected.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"So?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"We could bring Alex here." Alex offered.</p><p>"No. I don't want her connected to me, well Supergirl me."</p><p>"I get it." Alex said. "As your doctor I can't recommend you leaving. But as your sister, I know why you want to leave and I know you aren't going to stay unless I keep you sedated."</p><p>"So I can go?"</p><p>"I know you have had to live a long time without powers and during that time you got hurt. So I know you know how dangerous chest injuries can be." Alex said. "So I will take you to Lena's Lab and we can pick up the kids and then take you back to your place. But when you are there you stay there and if you feel anything is wrong mo matter how small it seems you tell me or mom straight away. And if for a second I think you need to be back here I will have your mother bring you back here before you can even start to argue and you will stay here until your powers are back. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay then. I will do some final tests on you and check up on the clean up operation, then we will go."</p><p>"You're the best." Kara said.</p><p>"No, I'm an idiot and a pushover."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Talk to me." Alex said entering the command room.</p><p>"Still plenty of pockets of violence. At the moment it seems to be the Earth based trouble makers. Local law enforcement are dealing with it. Our guys are still hunting the rest of Mongul's landing forces. We still don't know how many are missing for sure. But from a DEO perspective we have fifty two who have injuries bad enough to not be able to go back out there. And Cody and Reid are still MIA." Hunter reported. "But we are as in control as we have been."</p><p>"How are the rotations going?" Alex asked.</p><p>"As ordered ma'am."</p><p>"And the fleet?"</p><p>"Most have left orbit. There are a few stragglers. Hard to tell if that is deliberate or just it takes that long to manoeuvre."</p><p>"Could be they are trying to catch us off guard." Alex said.</p><p>"Good news, the stragglers are still within the defensive net strike zone, so if they do try anything, they won't be for long."</p><p>"Make sure the net stays primed." Alex said. "And when those ships are gone the defensive net upgrade is to be the priority. I want it up and running at full capacity in case they come back." Alex ordered. "Anything else?"</p><p>"No Ma'am." He said as Alex notice Ruby was loitering.</p><p>"Problem?" She asked.</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ruby asked approaching Alex.</p><p>"Sure, what is it?" Alex asked as she followed Ruby into an office. As Alex shut the door she noticed the nervous way everyone was looking at the office and asked. "What have you done?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Then why is everyone looking towards this room like I am about to fire you?"</p><p>"Everyone is a pessimist." Ruby said. "Apart from McGarry who probably wants me fired so he is probably feeling optimistic."</p><p>"Ruby, I'm really tired. What's going on?"</p><p>"As per your orders all the teams have been cycling round and everyone here has had at least six hours off or are at home now, apart from you." Ruby said. "It's time for you to go home."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Alex said.</p><p>"What?" Ruby asked, not masking her surprise.</p><p>"You're right, I need a break. I need to get Kara home anyway." Alex said leaving the office. As she did so Ruby said to the empty office.</p><p>"I really thought that would be harder. I had a speech and everything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"This is a mistake." Alex said as she helped her sister towards the car.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara assured her.</p><p>"I didn't mean because medically it's the wrong decision, which it is. I meant that mom is going to kill me for letting you do this."</p><p>"Don't worry, Alex will protect you." Kara said as she started walking very slowly to the car door.</p><p>"If Alex has any sense, which she does, she will side with mom."</p><p>"Just remember, no one, not even Alex, can surpass my pout." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I can not wait for the day where Alex proves you wrong on that." Alex said as opened the car door.</p><p>"Won't happen." Kara said. "The super pout is my thing."</p><p>"She is going to become the master of it, even if I have to train her myself." Alex said frowning at the effort Kara put into sitting in the car.</p><p>"You wouldn't." Kara said. "Besides you have benefited from my pout more than anyone. I mean the number of times I used it on Eliza and J'onn for you."</p><p>"You only did that when you benefited too." Alex countered. "Plus you used it against me plenty."</p><p>"It was the only power I didn't get into trouble for using." Kara reminded her as Alex got into the driver's side, as she did so she looked at Kara again and noticed how hard Kara was working on breathing.</p><p>"Change of plans." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the kids played with Chewie they heard a buzz. Looking round they saw Eliza look at the monitor before keying in a code while frowning.</p><p>"Mom?" The teenage Alex asked hopefully.</p><p>"No Sweetie, it's just Alex." Eliza said.</p><p>"Where's mom?"</p><p>"I don't know." Eliza said moving to her granddaughter. "I'm sure Alex will tell us." She added as the doors opened and Alex's two children ran and engulfed her in a hug.</p><p>As the adult Alex kissed each one of their heads she looked over to the waiting trio of Alura, Eliza and the teenage Alex. She then released her children and walked towards her niece.</p><p>"Mom?" The teenager asked as Eliza kept a strong arm round her.</p><p>"Your mom is okay, but she was hurt in the fight." Alex explained. "As a result she has temporarily lost her powers so isn't healing."</p><p>"So I can't see her?"</p><p>"I wanted to keep her at the DEO. But she refused to stay. So I have taken her back to your apartment where J'onn is watching over her." Seeing the look of disapproval Eliza was giving her the adult Alex said. "We agreed that Kara could go home where she will rest. But if anyone thinks she is getting worse, Alura will fly her to the DEO where she will stay until her powers come back."</p><p>"Of course." Alura said.</p><p>"So I can see her?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. But before then, and this is for all of you. The fighting has stopped, but there are lots of small pockets of violence, so when we are back home, you don't go anywhere without mine or mom's approval."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You are as stubborn as your sister." J'onn complained as Kara shifted in the bed, wincing as she did so. "You should still be in the infirmary."</p><p>"Then I couldn't see Alex without putting her in danger." Kara pointed out. "Besides I have survived worse beatings."</p><p>"That is nothing to be proud of." J'onn pointed out.</p><p>"Thank you for what you did out there. I mean pretending to be Alex. You did a scarily good impersonation." She paused and then said. "I'm glad Alex didn't see me like that." She then shut her eyes and J'onn assumed she as falling to sleep again only for Kara to suddenly open her eyes again and say.</p><p>"You once told me that people didn't fear my cousin because of his powers, they feared him because of what he might do with those powers if he lost his temper. How many people are now afraid of me because of what I did?"</p><p>"You saved the planet." J'onn said.</p><p>"I nearly killed Mongul, not out of defence, out of rage."</p><p>"But you didn't."</p><p>"I was so close."</p><p>"Kara, you didn't kill him." J'onn reminded her.</p><p>"Because Alex stopped me."</p><p>"If you really wanted to kill him, Alex shouting at you wouldn't have stopped you." J'onn pointed out as the front door opened.</p><p>"Mom!" The teenage Alex called as she ran into Kara's bedroom.</p><p>"Hey." Kara smiled. "Why are you just standing there? Come give me a hug," She said patting the bed.</p><p>"Won't that hurt you?"</p><p>"You could never hurt me." Kara assured her as Alex sat on the bed and gently hugged her mother. As Kara clung on as tightly as she dared.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"I'm fine now I can hug you again." Kara said refusing to release her daughter. But she did look over at her two mothers who stood in the doorway and assured them. "I'm okay."</p><p>"You need rest." Alura said sternly.</p><p>"You should really be in the infirmary." Eliza added.</p><p>"Being round my family is going to help me heal faster." Kara pointed out as Chewie jumped up and sat on her legs. She then looked back at her daughter and asked. "What about you? Are you okay?" When Alex nodded Kara once again recalled the images she had seen in battle and asked. "Are you sure you are okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The teenage Alex asked, concerned by the look her mother was giving her.</p><p>"I'll always worry about you." Kara said before asking. "So what trouble did you and your cousins get up to?"</p><p>"None. Why?" Alex asked without sounding completely innocent. "We worked on my powers though."</p><p>"How did that go?" Kara asked as tiredness washed over her.</p><p>As Alex started to talk Kara fell to sleep.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you doing?" J'onn asked as he walked Eliza from Kara's apartment to Alex's house opposite.</p><p>"I'm just relieved it is over." She said before asking. "It is over isn't it?"</p><p>"I believe so." J'onn said.</p><p>"How are Alex and Kara really doing?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. Kara is shaken by what happened but is talking about it. But Alex has barely reacted yet." J'onn said. "How were the kids?"</p><p>"Surprisingly resilient." Eliza said. "Kara and MJ have always been supportive of each other, but it was still touching to see Alex included in that circle."</p><p>"They all take after their mothers." J'onn said.</p><p>"I just hope they don't cause as much trouble for my heart." Eliza said.</p><p>"Something tells me they will." J'onn replied sympathetically as they reached the door. "Call if you need anything. Even if it is to talk." J'onn said. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are the kids asleep?" Eliza asked as she entered the house just as Alex came downstairs.</p><p>"Yes, they are both dead to the world." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"Kara is also asleep."</p><p>"She's on so many drugs I think she'll probably sleep straight through the night."</p><p>"How bad are her injuries?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Not as bad as when she fought Reign, but pretty bad. That said if she can ride out the next couple of days, when her powers return she should be okay, physically speaking."</p><p>"And emotionally?"</p><p>"I don't know. What ever Mongul made her see really shook her. She's not talked about it in detail yet, but something tells me it is going to take more than two days to get over." Alex said as she looked for her keys.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?"</p><p>"I have to go back to work. There is a big clean up operation I need to be there for."</p><p>"You need to rest." Eliza said.</p><p>"Mom, I am okay. Besides, I haven't actually done anything physically demanding, I was inside the DEO for the whole attack."</p><p>"Something we were all grateful for. But just because you weren't on the front line doesn't mean you are not exhausted."</p><p>"I know, but everyone is exhausted." Alex countered. "I have to go. But I promise I will take it as easy as I can."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking form a nightmare Kara felt every muscle burn. Moaning she looked round the room and realised she was back home, but alone. As she tried to sit up pain ripped through her rib cage and she lay back down taking a few deep breaths.</p><p>Once the pain had subsided she slowly and carefully tried sitting up again. As pain washed through her body she considered just lying there, but her need to see her daughter became too great and she tried to force herself to sit up again. Just as she got upright her daughter came in and said.</p><p>"You're not allowed out of bed."</p><p>"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked as her daughter moved to her mother's side and carefully hugged her.</p><p>"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" The teenager asked frowning as Kara tried not to wince as her ribs were squeezed. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Ten ish."</p><p>"Why didn't you wake me?"</p><p>"Pretty sure my powers aren't strong enough for that yet. You were completely out of it." Alex said. "Besides we thought you could use the rest."</p><p>"Thanks, I think." Kara said.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said. Seeing the doubtful look her daughter was giving her he she added. "I promise you I am okay. And I am not going anywhere."</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"I promise." Kara said squeezing her hand just as she smelt a familiar aroma. "What's that smell? Is that Chawala?"</p><p>"You remember?" Alura asked entering the room holding a plate.</p><p>"Of course I remember, it was my favourite food on Krypton." Kara smiled. "Have you made it?"</p><p>"We have." Alura confirmed.</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Alex helped me, unlike your father she is a skilful cook."</p><p>"How though? I mean they don't even have Gefyl on Earth." Kara asked.</p><p>"True, but Eliza suggested some foods that were close enough. We had to experiment a little, but we think the recipe works well." She said handing her daughter the plate.</p><p>"This is good." Kara said after a couple of mouthfuls just as they heard the front door open.</p><p>"Morning." The teenage Kara called as she walked in the apartment with MJ.</p><p>"Through here." The teenage Alex shouted.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" The teenage Kara asked poking her head round the bedroom door.</p><p>"I'm okay." The adult Kara replied as she put her fork down.</p><p>"Mom said to drop these off for you." The teenager said waving some pills before passing them to Alura. "And to remind you to take them."</p><p>"Thanks. Where's your mom?" Kara asked.</p><p>"At work." Her niece explained. "She said don't even think about going in."</p><p>"Something to do with you being next to useless until your powers coming back." MJ said from behind his sister.</p><p>"That wasn't what she said." The teenage Kara said. "But it was the general gist. Plus she told us to tell you that if you move you will be taken to the DEO and stay there for a very long time." She added before changing subjects. "We were wondering if Alex wanted to come over. We thought Chewie might want to run round the garden."</p><p>"I promise you I am not going anywhere." Kara said to her daughter when she saw the hesitation. "In fact I will probably go straight back to sleep, so go have fun."</p><p>"I will make sure she rests." Alura added.</p><p>"Ok." Alex said before gently hugging her mother. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too." Kara smiled. "Have fun."</p><p>"So how are you really feeling?" Alura asked when Alex had left.</p><p>"Like I really want my powers back."</p><p>"There is definitely something liberating about having powers." Alura agreed before noticing Kara wasn't eating any more of the food. "Did you not like them?"</p><p>"No. I did. I'm just not very hungry." Kara replied.</p><p>"Because of the pain?" She asked moving the plate to one side.</p><p>"Or the medicine." Kara said.</p><p>"You are looking pale. Perhaps I should call Alex." She said.</p><p>"I'll be okay, I just need to rest until my powers come back. But I don't think I will be good company. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You have nothing to apologise for." Alura said. "The important thing is that you recover. I will help anyway I can."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said before suddenly realising she was wearing something round her neck. Reaching up she pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and saw that she was wearing the necklace she had given Alex.</p><p>"She put that on you after you fell asleep. She was worried you would be rushed back to the DEO. She didn't want you to feel alone if that did happen." Alura explained.</p><p>"She worries too much." Kara said squeezing the necklace.</p><p>"I think she takes after you in that regard." Alura smiled. When she saw Kara frown she asked. "Something on your mind?"</p><p>"Plenty." Kara smiled. "But there is something I wanted to say to you."</p><p>"What?" Alura asked sitting on the bed next to her daughter.</p><p>"I spent years feeling anger and resentment towards you for putting me in that pod and abandoning me." Seeing her mother was about to speak she said. "Please let me finish. Growing up here I felt so alien and there were times I felt so alone, despite gaining a sister. I could never understand why you sent me here. But when I had to do the same with Alex, that was the first time I ever realised just how hard it was for you to do that. And I am so sorry that I resented you for saving my life."</p><p>Not sure what to say in response Alura pulled Kara into her arms and hugged her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara slept in her room Alura sat in the lounge and started to search the internet, like her granddaughter had taught her, to read stories about her daughter. As she read she felt pride, concern and sadness sweep through her. She was finally pulled from her thoughts by the doorbell.</p><p>As she opened the door she saw her nephew waiting on the other side.</p><p>"Hello Alura." Clark smiled.</p><p>"Clark!" Alura replied before hugging him.</p><p>"How is Kara?" He asked entering the apartment.</p><p>"She is sleeping."</p><p>"No she isn't." Kara called from her bedroom.</p><p>"She is meant to be sleeping." Alura said to Clark who gave a sympathetic smile to her before heading to Kara's room.</p><p>"Hi Cuz." Clark smiled as he entered the room.</p><p>"Kal! Hi."</p><p>"Still no powers?"</p><p>"No." Kara said.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault." Kara replied.</p><p>"If I had come sooner, maybe you wouldn't have been hurt."</p><p>"You came just in time." Kara assured him. "What's it like out there?"</p><p>"Calming down. Once the fleet left orbit most of the Earth based problem makers went back into hiding. But it looks like the fleet left while leaving several of their own on the ground so there are still many causing trouble. But it is the ones who we can't see that are the cause for concern. They could be biding time for something big. Alex is leading the clean up operation and has ordered me to stand down. Apparently she doesn't want both of us out of action, just in case there is a round two."</p><p>"Not that I don't want to see you, but why are you here rather than back in Metropolis?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm buying time. When I get home Lois will be waiting to interview me, well Superman, and I don't know what to say. Ever since my fight with Mongul I have been feeling lost. I started to believe that was because I had given up Superman. But even though I came back I still don't feel like I know what path I should be on. And if I choose the wrong path I am worried about how it may influence the boys."</p><p>"There is no single path that guides you through life." Alura said. "And the path you walk will change with time. Sometimes your paths will cross, sometimes they won't. What is important is you stay true to yourself. Be guided by your heart and your path will always have hope."</p><p>As the two younger Kryptonians digested Alura's words the front door opened and the smell of soup wafted through the air moments before Eliza stood in Kara's doorway.</p><p>"Clark!" Eliza greeted before hugging him, being careful not to spill the soup.</p><p>"Hi Eliza." He smiled into the hug. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm fine. How are the boys?"</p><p>"As you predicted they still haven't out grown their rebellious teenage phase, despite being older than teenagers. But other than that they are fine. And I am sure they would love to see you."</p><p>"I'd like that too." Eliza said.</p><p>"While you are on Earth, you should visit them as well." Kara suggested to her mother.</p><p>"I think you are in more in need of my attention." Alura said.</p><p>"I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep anyway. It has been a long time since you saw them. I'm just going to lie here and hope my powers come back. You will have a far better time in Metropolis." Kara said. "And then after I'm healed we can spend some meaningful time together."</p><p>"We will do that anyway." Alura said. "I am not leaving you."</p><p>"I had better get back." Clark said. "Look after yourself." He added looking at his cousin.</p><p>"I'll see you out." Alura said following him from the room.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Eliza asked Kara when it was just them.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You seemed to want your mother to leave." She pointed out as she handed Kara the soup.</p><p>"I don't want her worrying about me. And like I said I'd prefer to spend time together when I am healed."</p><p>"She's going to worry regardless of where she is." Eliza reminded her. "Just like you will always worry about Alex."</p><p>"I know. But I thought that maybe Kal could distract her for a bit."</p><p>"You need to stop worrying about everyone else and just focus on you and what you need." Eliza said.</p><p>"I just hate not having powers. I would have thought that I would be used to it by now. But apparently not." Kara said miserably.</p><p>"It might be more of a case that you don't like being in pain." Eliza pointed out. "You've been through a lot and it is going to take time to recover, both physically and emotionally. And I don't just mean in the last few days. Please don't rush either." She added before asking. "Is there anything you need to tell me? Increased pain? Nausea? Confusion?"</p><p>"No more than last night. If it was last night." Kara said.</p><p>"It was." Eliza confirmed. "Finish the soup and get some sleep." Eliza added before squeezing her hand.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How is she?" Alura asked as Eliza returned to the lounge.</p><p>"Pretending to be better than is she." Eliza said. "But Alex wouldn't have let her leave the DEO if she didn't think it was safe. How are you doing?"</p><p>"I feel restless and helpless. On Krypton, even when the end was coming, I still presided over judgments and in court I always felt I had control. Even if it was an illusion it was comforting. But since I arrived on Earth I have had control over nothing and now all I can do is watch my only child suffer."</p><p>"Kara will be okay."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Because she is and always will be a survivor. Plus she has too much to live for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the teenage Alex returned to the apartment with Chewie that evening she saw her grandmother sitting alone in the lounge.</p><p>"How is she?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She's sleeping."Alura said before nodding to the space next to her and waiting for her grand daughter to sit. Once she had she asked. "Do you want to talk about about the nightmare you had last night?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I still haven't got very good at controlling my enhanced hearing on Earth." Alura confessed. "Especially at night."</p><p>"It was nothing." Alex said as Chewie jumped up on her lap.</p><p>"It can't have been easy growing up with no one to depend on apart from your mother." Alura said. "But remember that on Earth there are many who want to help."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But to help you, you need to tell them, to tell me, what is bothering you."</p><p>"It's nothing." Alex said as Alura stared at her. "Well not nothing obviously. But it doesn't matter. It was just a dream."</p><p>"Dreams are your brain's way of processing what is happening." Alura said. "So they are important." For a while Alex didn't speak and Alura was beginning to think she wouldn't when all of a sudden she said.</p><p>"A few years ago mom was trying to help someone and she got hurt. Our neighbour took me somewhere safe so I didn't see the attack. But I saw mom afterwards and how much pain she was in, despite pretending not to be. I guess seeing her like that last night reminded me of that night."</p><p>"Your mother recovered from that experience."</p><p>"I know. And I know she will this time. But it is still hard to see her get hurt, even if it is to help people."</p><p>"Your mother has always wanted to help people." Alura said.</p><p>"I know. That doesn't make it any easier seeing her get hurt. I thought with her powers she wouldn't get hurt like this. I thought on Earth she would be safe."</p><p>"Powers won't make her invincible and the really important think is your powers don't make you invincible either."</p><p>"Mom and Alex have given me the same lecture." The teenager pointed out.</p><p>"And I am sure your aunt has given the same lecture to your mother, yet she doesn't seem to heed the warning. I am hoping you will."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sit-rep." Alex said walking into the DEO command room.</p><p>"We have had no attacks in the US in last six hours. However, sporadic attacks are sill going on in Africa and Europe. The President offered assistance but it was turned down." Harris reported. "However, the biggest problem we have right now is we are missing a lot of aliens."</p><p>"From the invasion forces?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. It is hard to know for sure as not every county is sharing information, but in the US at least, we think there are nine Lieutenants unaccounted for as well as over one hundred of the standard troops."</p><p>"Has anything come out of the interrogations yet?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No Ma'am. Trombley is trying to do his weird psychic thing and get in their heads, but apparently they have trained hard in blocking methods."</p><p>"I'll ask J'onn to consult." Alex said before looking at another agent and asking. "What about the fleet?"</p><p>"All ships have left orbit. Long range scanners show that the fleet is splitting up. So far it has broken into twelve different groups. But there is one ship that has broken away by itself and come closer to Earth. They sent a transmission. They want to do an exchange."</p><p>"Of what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They have seventy three humans on board who were taken during the attack. They are willing to return them but they want something in exchange."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Kelith. He was one of Mongul's Lieutenants and Captain of that ship. They were happy for us to just hand over the head."</p><p>"Do we even have this Kelith?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No idea. They did send a picture and I know this will sound racist or speciesiest, but a lot of them look the same."</p><p>"You work at the DEO, your job is to identify aliens. So that doesn't sound racist or speciesiest, it sounds incompetent." Alex said. "Figure out if we have this Kelith and get back to me."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." He said leaving.</p><p>"Are we making the exchange?" Rose asked.</p><p>"That's up to the President." Alex said. "But contact that ship and get the names of the people they say they have. Let's verify the information before we consider doing anything."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Rose said as Alex turned to Sharpe and asked.</p><p>"Where are our Kryptonian friends?"</p><p>"They are helping with some of the rebuilding work in the city."</p><p>"On that note, we need you to sign off on this." Vasquez said handing Alex a tablet.</p><p>"What's this for?" Alex asked looking at the large number on the screen.</p><p>"Extra budget for the food bill for our Kryptonian friends." Vasquez said as Alex signed the tablet.</p><p>"That easy?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Compared to the rest of the expenditure this will probably be cheap. Maybe. Besides the worst that the President can do is fire me."</p><p>"Or employ oversight." Vasquez reminded her walking off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex pulled onto her drive way and shut off the engine she checked her phone and saw several text messages from her sister. Frowning she scrolled through the fifteen messages that Kara had sent in the last hour.</p><p>Deciding looking after Kara was a higher requirement than sleep Alex got out of the car and walked across the street to Kara's apartment before jogging up the stairs, surprised with how much relief her muscles felt from being able to do exercise, albeit briefly.</p><p>"Why aren't you in bed?" Alex asked quietly as she let herself into Kara's apartment and saw her sister on the couch.</p><p>"I had to go to the bathroom and decided to stop by the TV on the way back."</p><p>"You have an ensuite." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I took the long way round." Kara shrugged</p><p>"Where's your mom?"</p><p>"Asleep. I told her I was fine and I just wanted to watch TV." Kara explained before asking. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You sent me fifteen messages. I was worried."</p><p>"The last one specifically said don't worry." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"That just made me worry more. So what's up?" She asked as she sat next to Kara.</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"I kept having nightmares." Kara confessed.</p><p>"About Mongul?"</p><p>"More like what he made me see." Kara said. "But I can cope with the nightmares, but I wake up feeling so scared and angry and then I see myself fighting Mongul and I remember how I lost it and I don't like that version of me. What if that version of me becomes me?"</p><p>"It won't."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because I know you." Alex said. "Besides you didn't actually kill Mongul."</p><p>"Because you stopped me."</p><p>"If you had really wanted to kill him, you would have done. You stopped because you wanted to, because you are a good person. The reason you keep seeing that fight is because the drugs are messing with your mind."</p><p>"That's why I stopped taking them."</p><p>"That is a really bad idea." Alex said sternly.</p><p>"I know. I figured that out in hour four when I hurt too much to breathe. That's why I restarted."</p><p>"It should only be for a couple of days." Alex said. "But it is important that you sleep."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"No, you are sitting on the couch forcing yourself to stay awake. That's not going to help. You need to sleep."</p><p>"What if I have another nightmare?"</p><p>"I'll be right here." Alex assured her.</p><p>"You need to be with your kids."</p><p>"Kara and MJ are asleep." Alex said. "And mom is there to look after them. Right now you need me and I'm not going anywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning sweetie." Eliza greeted when her youngest grandchild entered Alex's house the next morning with Chewie. "Is your mom okay?"</p><p>"She's still asleep. So is Alex." The teenager explained.</p><p>"Mom is at your place?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"She came over last night." Alex explained. "They both slept on the couch and are both still asleep."</p><p>"Where's your grandmother?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Still at the apartment. Just in case she needs to fly mom to the DEO." Alex explained her voice etched with worry.</p><p>"I'm sure that won't happen." Eliza said as she hugged her. As she released her she asked. "Have you had breakfast yet?"</p><p>"No, I didn't want to wake them."</p><p>"I'll make you something. Go take a seat."</p><p>"I need to walk Chewie first. I just stopped by to tell you where I was going."</p><p>"I'll go with you." Her cousin offered. "I need to use my leg anyway."</p><p>"Only go to the dog park and come straight back." Eliza said.</p><p>"We will." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"And keep your phone on."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Want to talk about it?" The teenage Kara asked her cousin as they walked Chewie.</p><p>"Talk about what?"</p><p>"Whatever is bothering you."</p><p>"Who said anything is bothering me?"</p><p>"The frown is a give away." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I may have listened to mom talking to your mom last night."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Mom was talking about nearly killing Mongul and how she doesn't want to be that person."</p><p>"And that's a bad thing?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"No. Of course not. But when I saw what he did, part of me wanted him to die." Alex confessed.</p><p>"And you think if you told your mom she would be disappointed?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Maybe. But what if ..."</p><p>"What if what?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"Doesn't sound that way." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I don't know anything about my father. What if I inherited some genes that make me bad?"</p><p>"You are not a bad person. Besides do you think your mom would fall for someone who was evil?"</p><p>"Well no. But she could be tricked. I mean she is kind of trusting."</p><p>"Even if he was, I think your mom would have given you enough good genes to counteract everything." Kara said. "Also you weren't the only person who wanted Mongul to die. I am pretty sure mom would have killed him if she had the chance." She added. Her words seemingly ending the conversation until Alex finally asked.</p><p>"Do you ever wonder about your father?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Enough to find out who he is? I mean that is something you can do right?"</p><p>"It is, but I haven't. MJ nearly looked up his father after the accident. But I've never come close."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Does it matter who he is? I mean both my moms gave me everything I needed. Besides, genetically MJ and I aren't even related, that doesn't mean he isn't my brother. Just like your mom and my mum are sisters."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the adult Alex started to wake she became away of how painful her neck and back were. Opening her eyes it took a moment to realise she was in her sister's apartment.</p><p>"Morning." Kara said from her side.</p><p>"Kara?" Alex asked confused as she tried stretching her neck.</p><p>"We fell to sleep on the couch." Kara explained.</p><p>"Any nightmares?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why are you frowning?"</p><p>"My ribs hurt."</p><p>"Here." Alura said appearing in front of them holding a glass and some pills.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said swallowing the medicine.</p><p>"Why didn't you wake me?" Alex asked. "You should have taken those earlier."</p><p>"You looked like you needed the sleep." Kara said shutting her eyes, hoping the pain would wash through her.</p><p>"You are really stupid sometimes." Alex pointed out. "Until your powers are back and you are healed you are the only priority. You agreed to follow every instruction I gave you."</p><p>"I have. Kind of." Kara said.</p><p>"When you are better I am so going to yell at you. But for now, sit still and wait for the meds to kick in."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before opening her eyes and asking. "Where's Alex?"</p><p>"She went over to see MJ and Kara." Alura explained. "She didn't want to disturb you."</p><p>"Want me to send her back?" Alex asked as she stood and stretched.</p><p>"No, she needs to have fun and she will have a lot more fun with MJ and Kara than me."</p><p>"Okay, I need to shower and get to work. Don't move from this couch." Alex said before looking at Alura who said.</p><p>"Don't worry I will make sure she follows your instructions."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said as she headed to the door.</p><p>"Alex." Kara called.</p><p>"Yeah?" Alex said turning.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey." Alex called as she entered her house. Only seeing her mother she asked. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Kara and Alex are out walking Chewie and MJ is still asleep."</p><p>"Still? You think he is okay?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"I think he is a teenager." Eliza pointed out as she handed her daughter a cup of coffee. "Is your sister okay?"</p><p>"I don't know. She is feeling bad about nearly killing Mongul." Alex said sipping the liquid. "But she did manage to get some sleep, although not much. Plus she keeps trying to skip pain meds."</p><p>"I'll keep a tighter watch on her today." Eliza said. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"And the truth?" Eliza pressed.</p><p>"There's too much to do to be anything other than okay." Alex said. She added glancing at her watch. "I've got to go shower, I'm going to be late." She said jogging upstairs.</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Alex came back down stairs fifteen minutes later all three children were in the kitchen eating breakfast.</p><p>"Morning guys." She greeted taking another cup of coffee.</p><p>"Are you going back to work?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes, there is still lot's to do. Are you three okay?"</p><p>"We're fine." Kara assured her.</p><p>"So what are you doing today?" Alex asked sipping the coffee.</p><p>"We are going to teach Alex how to use her powers." MJ said.</p><p>"You are?" His mother asked.</p><p>"We had a great idea last night." MJ went on enthusiastically.</p><p>"Never before have I been so grateful about the fact I have to go to work." The adult Alex said throwing a sympathetic look at her mother who would be left to deal with the fallout of the masterplan.</p><p>"So no objection then?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Just don't cause any harm to anyone or anything." Alex said.</p><p>"Looks like we can come up with a more extreme plan." Her eldest commented.</p><p>"I'm going." Alex said shaking her head.</p><p>"Take this." Eliza said passing her some toast.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said kissing her two kids goodbye before leaving.</p><p>"So what exactly is this masterplan?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Star Wars." MJ said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Firstly Alex still hasn't seen any of them. Secondly the fight scene with Vader and Luke, lot's of telekinesis is used there." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is Alex okay?" The older Kara asked when Eliza entered the apartment.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Kara and MJ are training your Alex in the ways of the Force and when I left them it was all calm. And your sister is fine, although worried about you. So how are you?"</p><p>"I am okay."</p><p>"And the truth?" Eliza asked feeling like she was reliving her conversation earlier with Alex.</p><p>"It was a rough night, but Alex helped give me perspective. I'm okay."</p><p>"How's your appetite?"</p><p>"Still gone. I miss doughnuts and ice cream and pizza and potsickers." Kara said miserably.</p><p>"When your powers are back we'll get you what ever you want."</p><p>"Even chocolate pecan pie?" Kara asked hopefully.</p><p>"There is one waiting for you at Alex's. And in the mean time, I have this for you." She said handing Kara the latest edition of CatCo magazine. "I assumed you'd prefer a real copy rather than an e-copy." She added as Kara took the magazine and saw Supergirl's picture on the front cover. "You've made quite the impression again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's asleep again." Alura said retuning from Kara's bedroom that afternoon.</p><p>"That's a good thing. She needs the rest." Eliza said. "Are you getting any sleep?"</p><p>"Not much. They are both having nightmares, but both are reluctant talkers, especially to me. So while their dreams wake them, I lie there wondering how to help."</p><p>"Kara is reluctant with everyone, she just wants to protect people from getting hurt. And Alex is a teenager."</p><p>"Kara talked to Alex, your Alex."</p><p>"They are close and Alex has a way of making her talk."</p><p>"I envy them. Astra and I were twins, which was very rare on Krypton. Yet we never close. All we would do is argue."</p><p>"All siblings flight, including Alex and Kara." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"Not all siblings send their twin to the phantom zone." Alura said. "Or use their own daughter as bait to catch their twin. Maybe if I had listened to Astra from the start everything could be avoided."</p><p>"Life is too short for what ifs." Eliza said. "Whatever happened between you and Astra will always be in the past. What is important is that you focus on Kara and Alex. Both of them need you."</p><p>"There is so much I don't know about them." Alura said. "Alex mentioned that Kara had been hurt before they got to Earth."</p><p>"Kara has shared a few stories about it there were a few times she got hurt. But there is still a lot she hasn't told anyone." Eliza said. "We are hoping Kara will share in her own time."</p><p>"But you have concerns?"</p><p>"I always have concerns." Eliza said as they heard a noise from Kara's bedroom.</p><p>"You are meant to be resting." Alura said in a mildly chastising tone when she saw her daughter walk into the room.</p><p>"No I don't. I'm healed. And I'm starving." Kara said happily. "And I need to see Alex."</p><p>"Sweetie, you need to shower first." Eliza said gently.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"See, perfect example of how to use your powers." MJ said as the movie stopped.</p><p>"You want me to crush your windpipe remotely?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"I meant getting objects to fly round in a fight."</p><p>"Not sure my control is good enough to send objects flying and punch someone."</p><p>"You could just stand on the sidelines and offer support." The teenage Kara said as the front door opened just before they heard the adult Kara call for her daughter.</p><p>"Mom?" The teenager asked confused as she went to the hall way. As soon as Kara saw her she engulfed her in a hug.</p><p>"Can't breathe." The teenage Alex complained as her re-powered mother hugged her strong enough to crush the bones of humans.</p><p>"Sorry." Kara said, not releasing her. "But I have missed this so much."</p><p>"Still need to breathe." Her daughter protested causing Kara to finally release her, although Alex kept holding on.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara whispered in her ear in Kryptonian. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"You promise?" Alex asked also in Kryptonian.</p><p>"I promise." Kara said kissing her head.</p><p>"You're healed." The teenage Kara said walking into the hallway with MJ. Although both had enough common sense to stay out of hugging range.</p><p>"Hi guys." The adult Kara smiled.</p><p>"Have you come for the pie?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No. I was going take Alex. But I will be back for pie."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you sure it is okay to be out here?" The teenage Alex asked her mother as she sat next to her mother in the botanical garden.</p><p>"The city is safe and I am not letting anything happen to you." Kara assured her</p><p>"I meant is it okay for you? You were really bad yesterday. Should we have checked with Alex?"</p><p>"I'm fine now." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"How do you mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I saw the fight."</p><p>"Didn't your grandmothers ban you from watching that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No one was telling me anything. You always told me it was important to figure out the truth."</p><p>"I also told you not to disobey rules." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Your rules. Technically you never mentioned anyone else's." The teenager argued.</p><p>"You are spending too much time with your cousins." Kara commented. "I didn't want you to see the fight."</p><p>"I know. But what happened? You looked scared."</p><p>"The ring that Mongul was wearing made me see things. Very bad and scary things, including you getting hurt. I got lost in those fears."</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex assured her.</p><p>"I know." Kara said tightly hugging her daughter. "But when I was out there I started to believe you had been hurt and was scared. I have never been so scared. But the thing that allowed me to break through that was you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"It's a long story, but you gave me the strength to get over it."</p><p>"I didn't do anything."</p><p>"Yes you did. You being in my life gives me so much strength. Never forget that." She said kissing Alex's head before letting her go. "And, thank you for lending me your necklace." Kara said passing it back to her daughter. "But you know I don't need it, because I always carry this round with me." She said pulling the small object she had shown her sister on the beech in Midvale weeks before from her pocket.</p><p>"I remember making that." Alex said looking at the small object. "And I am pretty sure I made you better things."</p><p>"To me this is the best thing you have ever made me and I always have it with me."</p><p>"So what now?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Ice cream?" Kara suggested.</p><p>"I meant bigger than that. Are you being Supergirl?"</p><p>"Right now, I want to focus on you. So I was thinking we could go home and then you can show of your powers. I mean I have not seen what you learned in the labs with mom and Eliza."</p><p>"Don't you need to help Alex? I mean there are still people in danger right? And Alex looked really tired this morning an-"</p><p>"Not today." Kara cut in. "Today is all about you."</p><p>"And ice cream?" Alex asked.</p><p>"And ice cream and chocolate pecan pie." Kara listed. "But mostly about you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Ma'am we have gone through the list of names we were sent by the Jranx."</p><p>"The Jranx?"</p><p>"The ship offering the trade. The Captain is called Harl."</p><p>"Are the names real?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am and one of them is Cody."</p><p>"Our Cody?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am. But there is no mention of Reid."</p><p>"Do we have proof Cody is alive?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Harl is offering you the chance to speak to him, but the ship would need to come closer to have a conversation."</p><p>"Where's the rest of the fleet?"</p><p>"Still moving further away."</p><p>"Have we found Kelith yet?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am he is in a holding cell."</p><p>"Okay. Send Harl the standard list of questions for Cody. If he answers correctly then we will consider allowing the ship closer. In the mean time I am going to talk to Kelith."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You have some decisions to make." Alex said as she walked up to Kelith's cell.</p><p>"Do not worry, I am contemplating the death of everyone here."</p><p>"I'm curious." Alex said ignoring the comment. "Did you fight for Mongul out of fear?"</p><p>"I fear no one."</p><p>"So you were in it for the reward?" Alex asked. "I mean you got that gem, not that it did you much good. And you got the Jranx."</p><p>"You have been doing your homework." The alien said.</p><p>"The thing is you don't seem very popular on the Jranx. I mean they want you back, but only your head. So you must have really ticked them off. Or some of them anyway. Of course I don't know if it is because they don't like you or they just enjoy their new found freedom. But Harl seems to enjoy the power that comes with being a Captain."</p><p>"Harl is no Captain."</p><p>"Not what he said." Alex replied. "So out of curiosity would you prefer to stay here or be returned to Harl?"</p><p>"It makes no difference. No matter where I am you will all die." He said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I can see you watching me." The adult Alex said as she sat at the kitchen table fully aware of two pairs of eyes on her.</p><p>"Technically that's not true." Her youngest said. "You might be able to sense us, but you can't see us. You have your back to us."</p><p>"I may have my back to you. But I can see your reflection in the oven door." She said pointing to the oven door without turning.</p><p>"Suddenly the reason we have an oven in the house becomes clear." Her eldest said.</p><p>"What's up?" Alex asked turning to face them.</p><p>"Is it safe out there?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Yes. Everyone is a little paranoid so there will be more police on the streets for a while so these next few days will probably be safer than normal."</p><p>"So we can go out?" MJ asked.</p><p>"You can." Alex said. "Just don't go anywhere alone."</p><p>"Or maybe the three of us can go out together?" Her eldest suggested. Seeing her mother look at her computer she added. "If you are just going to work you may as well have stayed at the DEO."</p><p>"What do you want to do?" Alex asked shutting the laptop and facing them.</p><p>"What about bowling?" Her eldest asked.</p><p>"Isn't that bad for your leg?" MJ countered.</p><p>"I'm meant to be using it properly now." Kara reminded him. "Besides its not that stressful on the leg."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said after a moment. "We will go bowling."</p><p>"We will?" MJ and Kara asked not thinking she would agree.</p><p>"Sure. But any twinges and you tell me immediately." She said to her daughter.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As MJ went up to bed later that evening Alex asked her daughter. "How is your leg?"</p><p>"Same as when you asked ten minutes ago. Fine."</p><p>"Yet you don't seem happy."</p><p>"You keep asking me how it is." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'm your mother, I worry. But you are used to that, so why don't you look happy about your leg? Are you hiding something?"</p><p>"No. It really feels fine. I've had no pain at all for over a week."</p><p>"Then what's wrong?"</p><p>"What if it is false hope? What if it goes back to how it was?"</p><p>"Have you followed all the instructions you were given?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you trust Lena?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then don't doubt that it is working."</p><p>"When did you become such an optimist?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I guess your aunt is rubbing off on me."</p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Kara asked her mother.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You rejoined the DEO because of Mongul. But you stopped him. So what are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I have not even thought about it." Alex said.</p><p>"Do you like working at the DEO?"</p><p>"It has been a big part of my life on and off for a long time."</p><p>"That didn't actually answer the question." Her daughter pointed out.</p><p>"I like working at the DEO." Alex said. "But I prefer spending time with you and your brother."</p><p>"Unless you have won the lottery you are going to have to work somewhere." Kara said. "MJ and I are fine with it if you did want to keep working there." The teenager said. "But only if you stick your your desk job. And don't think Aunt Kara and Ruby won't tell us if you don't."</p><p>"I will keep that in mind." Alex said, wondering why she was getting a lecture. "Seeing you have school tomorrow, shouldn't you be in bed."</p><p>"Probably." Kara said. "But you have work and you are not sleeping again."</p><p>"As soon as I have finished this report I will go to sleep." Alex said. "Besides mom will be back soon and she will nag me until I go to bed."</p><p>"Okay. Night." The teenager said hugging her mother.</p><p>"Night." Alex called, watching her go before continuing her report until her concentration was broken by her mother returning.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I went out for dinner with J'onn and Alura." She explained. "How was your night with the kids?"</p><p>"It was fun. Almost felt normal."</p><p>"You okay?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it just feels like every time I shut my eyes they have another exponential growth spurt."</p><p>"They are growing up fast." Eliza agreed. "That's why it is important to enjoy every moment with them."</p><p>"Is that your not so subtle way of telling me to not work so hard?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Something like that." Eliza said. "Work can wait. Go to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is he?" Supergirl asked as she approached Alex in the DEO control room.</p><p>"Hey, welcome back. Did I know you were coming back?" Alex asked confused as she saw her sister.</p><p>"No. But I need to see him."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Mongul. Where is he?"</p><p>"Secure containment."</p><p>"I want to see him."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I have questions."</p><p>"Okay. I will take you there. But before then I want you on a call."</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"One of the ships is offering us a trade. I want to see how they react to you being on the call. If they are trying a fast one, maybe they will think again."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl said following her sister to one of the offices.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I am Harl. Captain of this vessel." An alien said as he appeared on screen.</p><p>"I am DEO Director Alex Danvers." Alex said before nodding over to her sister and adding. "This is Supergirl."</p><p>"I know Supergirl." He smiled.</p><p>"I understand you have our people." Alex said.</p><p>"Some yes. Including your Agent Cody." He said as the camera panned and Alex saw her bruised and battered looking Agent.</p><p>"Ma'am." He greeted.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I got battered in the fight. But I survived. I and all other prisoners have been treated well up here. We have received medical treatment and food, even though there is little of both up here." He explained before Harl appeared on screen again.</p><p>"Your people are an inconvenience to me. Our supplies are limited so I would like to get rid of them."</p><p>"You said you wanted a trade." Alex reminded him. "You implied my people were hostages."</p><p>"That was an error in communication." Harl said. "Your Agent Cody has been explaining your principles and I see my demand was a mistake. Director, many of the people on this ship were slaves. Taken by Kelith, we want freedom and justice."</p><p>"There is a difference between revenge and justice." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Not for us." Harl said darkly. He then moved his attention to Alex again. "We would like to return your people. All of them."</p><p>"And in return?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We would still like Kelith's head. But while you decide on that, any food you can spare would be gratefully received."</p><p>"I'll get back to you." Alex said terminating the link.</p><p>"What do you think?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Probably a trap. The shuttle they send down could be full of bombs or they could have implanted bombs or diseases in our people. Cody said they have received medical treatment, that could have been a cover." Alex listed.</p><p>"He also said they were all prisoners." Kara said.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"So what are we going do?"</p><p>"I need to speak to the President."</p><p>"And Mongul?" Supergirl pressed.</p><p>"Why do you want to see him?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I just do. I need to."</p><p>"Okay, as soon as I have I will take you to Mongul, but you are not seeing him alone."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you come to release me?" Mongul asked when Alex and Supergirl walked towards his cell.</p><p>"Why would we release you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Your desire to survive." He said before looking at Supergirl. "I saw how strong it was. That is why you will release me."</p><p>"I'm not following." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Do you think you are the only one with allies? You saw the power of that ring. Where do you think I got that ring from?"</p><p>"From what I heard about you, stealing it would be my first guess." Alex said.</p><p>"I was given it. There are people out there who wanted me to have that power because they knew I would use it well."</p><p>"So you are a patsy?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Patsy?" He asked.</p><p>"Maybe you know it as 'jiro' or 'regur'" Supergirl said causing Mongul to angrily get to his feet.</p><p>"I am no jiro."</p><p>"Yet here you are, alone in a cell, while your fleet is gone and your mysterious benefactors nowhere to be seen." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"A temporary state of affairs." He said. "Soon you will be dead and I will be free."</p><p>"Do you think it is the air making him this delusional?" Supergirl asked Alex. "Do you think the Nitrogen levels down here do something weird to his brain chemistry?"</p><p>"Definitely a possibility." Alex said.</p><p>"When my benefactors come, you will not have your saviour. So think very carefully." Mongul said looking at Alex.</p><p>"Did you just threaten Supergirl?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I merely made an observation."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Supergirl said.</p><p>"After I first came here I viewed the records we had on this planet and I heard your name. But it was not the first time I had heard your name." He said looking at Supergirl. "For the last few years there have been stories about a Kryptonian with a bounty on their head. A Kryptonian being hunted by Rensh. A hunt that took a very long time and a hunt that Lobo was very interested in. He wanted to know what his former student was struggling with. Then news spread of Rensh's death. Of course the contract died with him and no normal bounty hunter will pick up the old contract as there is no one to fund it. But Lobo, he isn't interested in the money. He is driven by pride and curiosity. His student's failure is his failure. He will come for you. You may have survived Rensh, but you will never survive Lobo. And when you are dead this planet will be there for the taking."</p><p>"And why give us the tactical advantage by telling us?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Because knowing and mitigating are two different things." He said. "No one can stop Lobo. Besides watching you live in fear will amuse me." He said before retuning to the bed in the cell and sitting down.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kara you have no idea if Lobo is after you. But if he is we will fight him together." Alex said as she tried to keep pace with her sister who strode through the corridors looking stressed.</p><p>"This is Lobo." Kara said. "People don't beat Lobo. Lobo is well Lobo."</p><p>"I've heard the stories." Alex said.</p><p>"What if that is what I saw?" Kara asked pacing.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Mongul. When I saw those images what if they weren't just fears? What if it was the future? I need to go and talk to my mother."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I need to know more about the rings. Maybe on Argo they have information."</p><p>"Kara slow down. What do you need to know?"</p><p>"I need to know if they show fears or the future."</p><p>"Nothing can show the future. You can change the future. You've shown that before." Alex said. "What did you see?"</p><p>"Everyone dying, including Alex."</p><p>"Well we aren't going to let that happen." Her sister assured her just as her phone buzzed.</p><p>"You should go." Kara said knowing what the buzz meant.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. I'm going to talk to mom."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom? What are you doing here?" The teenage Kara asked when she saw her mother.</p><p>"You have your follow up appointment."</p><p>"I know. But you have work." Her daughter argued.</p><p>"Work can wait, this is more important. Let's go."</p><p>"Grandma said she'd take me."</p><p>"I know. But I stood her down, I want to take you." Alex said as her daughter got in the car.</p><p>"Are you sure you have time?"</p><p>"I'm the boss, I can make time." Alex said.</p><p>"You said the results were going to be fine." Kara said suddenly worrying there we ulterior motives.</p><p>"And I am sure they will be." Alex said. "That doesn't mean I don't want to go with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is everything okay?" Alura asked as Kara entered the apartment.</p><p>"Not really. I need your help with something."</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"I need information that you might have on Argo."</p><p>"Not all records survived the destruction of Krypton, but any we have you are welcome to. What exactly do you need."</p><p>"Two things. One everything you know about Lantern rings and the other everything you know about Lobo."</p><p>"Are you in trouble?" Alura asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe. Mongul said some things that if he was telling the truth means there may be trouble coming and if there is I need to know as much as possible."</p><p>"Do you think Lobo is after you?" Alura asked frowning.</p><p>"It's a possibility." Kara admitted. "But I don't know for sure. I remember the stories you used to tell of Lobo." Kara said. "At the time I just thought you were telling me so I would behave."</p><p>"While that was the reason, the stories were true." Alura said.</p><p>"I know that now." Kara said. "But I need to know more if I am going to beat him."</p><p>"Your best chance may be reason."</p><p>"With Lobo? Isn't he psychotic?"</p><p>"Yes, but he has a strong code. If you appeal to it, maybe he will leave. I will find you all the information I can."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I had hoped to stay on Earth for longer, but I think this is a sign I should return.'</p><p>"The last few months have been crazy for me and the last couple of weeks really hard. It is going to take time for me to process everything that has happened. But when I have I'd like to catch up properly." Kara said not wanting to say goodbye.</p><p>"Whenever you are ready I will be waiting." Alura assured her. "Argo will always be a home for you and Alex. And you are both welcome anytime."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I didn't expect to see you." Ted Grant said as he walked into the training room where Supergirl was pummelling a punchbag.</p><p>"Why?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Because you have fought with Mongul and you don't like me."</p><p>"I don't not like you." Supergirl said. "I just think you could have a better attitude."</p><p>"So why are you here?"</p><p>"I need to train. The fight isn't over. And I need help."</p><p>"I'm impressed. I just didn't think you'd recognise that yet."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You cousin never accepts help."</p><p>"I'm not my cousin."</p><p>"I know." He said.</p><p>"You watched my fight with Mongul right?"</p><p>"You mean a few days ago when you were used as a pinata?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yes I watched." He confirmed.</p><p>"Where did I go wrong?"</p><p>"You were so focused on the battle in front of you, you never considered the follow up attacks." Grant said. "What would have happened if your cousin and the Flash hadn't have shown up?"</p><p>"I would have lost."</p><p>"No one is questioning your commitment to that fight and ultimately you won."</p><p>"But I could have lost. And when I did win I was not exactly in control." Supergirl said.</p><p>"So you want to improve control and stamina?" Grant asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You have only just recovered from a solar flare. You should not be training this hard yet, especially with your powers tapered." Alex said entering the training room a few hours later.</p><p>"I'm taking it easy. Kind of." Supergirl said from where she was pinned. "How's Kara?"</p><p>"She's fine. It doesn't look like you are taking it easy and you need to be in top shape tomorrow." Alex said as Grant released Kara.</p><p>"What's happening tomorrow?"</p><p>"Harl's prisoners are coming down. We are sending them to the most remote base we have, but we are still expecting trouble, so we will need you there." Alex said. "With powers."</p><p>"I'm not going to solar flare again. In fact we are working on stamina." Supergirl said.</p><p>"That's good." Alex said. "But don't you have somewhere else to be?" When her sister looked at her confused she reminded her. "There are several Kryptonians waiting to go through the portal. Including your mother."</p><p>"Already? She said she wasn't going until this evening."</p><p>"It is evening. How long have you been training?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not long." Supergirl said looking back at Ted Grant. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>"See you tomorrow." He waved as the pair left.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Having quickly changed back into her uniform Supergirl walked alongside her sister and asked.</p><p>"How's Kara really?"</p><p>"All the results look good." Alex said.</p><p>"Which is good isn't it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"Yet you frown."</p><p>"Sorry. Just picturing how everything is going to go wrong." Alex said. "How are you doing with everything?"</p><p>"Honestly? I'm scared. I need you to promise that no matter what happens you will look after Alex."</p><p>"Of course." Alex said, knowing better than trying to convince Kara that everything was okay.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said as they stepped into the portal room.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I am going to miss you so much." Alura said as she hugged Kara.</p><p>"Me too. I'll be over soon though." Kara said as Alura released her.</p><p>"As soon as I am back I will start looking through the archives. I will let you know as soon as I find anything. Some of the council may also have had direct experience in the past."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said before hugging her mother again. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Alura said as her eyes welled with tears. Finally she released her daughter and moved to Alex.</p><p>"Please look after her?" She asked hugging her.</p><p>"Always." Alex assured her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you okay?" The teenage Alex asked when her mother and aunt entered the house.</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>"Because you disappeared for the whole day and weren't here when Alura left."</p><p>"Sorry, my training session over ran. But I said goodbye at the DEO."</p><p>"Why did she have to leave?" The teenage Alex pressed.</p><p>"Because I need her help with something and she can only do that on Argo." Kara said feeling guilty for the abrupt change she had just enforced on her daughter. "But I was thinking during spring break I could take you to Argo to visit." Kara said.</p><p>"Really?" Alex asked looking happier.</p><p>"Really. Mom is already looking forward to seeing you again." Kara said.</p><p>"Wait, you get to go Argo?" MJ asked, not hiding his jealously.</p><p>"Um, I guess." His cousin said.</p><p>"That is so unfair. Why can't I go? I mean Alura is our relative too right?"</p><p>"You turned down the chance to go to Argo." His mother reminded him.</p><p>"I didn't realise it was then or never." He complained.</p><p>"You should have asked more questions." Alex shrugged unsympathetically.</p><p>"This is so unfair." He said stomping upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.</p><p>"On days like this I am really grateful I don't have Super hearing." Alex said.</p><p>"Not grateful enough." Kara said still hearing his rant.</p><p>"We'll go calm him." The teenage Kara said before disappearing with her cousin and Chewie upstairs.</p><p>"You know I could take him as well." The adult Kara pointed out when it was just her and Alex.</p><p>"I know. But he needs to earn that." Alex said. "Besides Alex will probably want time there without her cousins."</p><p>"When I went to Argo, even though some of my childhood friends were there I still felt like an outsider. I am pretty sure Alex will too and she might appreciate the backup."</p><p>"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." Alex said. "I'd prefer my kids not to be the reason why we lose and important ally." She then looked at Kara and asked. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Long day. And I spent so much time worrying about Lobo and those rings I didn't even consider how Alex would feel by mom leaving so suddenly. What does that say about me?"</p><p>"That you still aren't recovered from your fight with Mongul, you are trying to do too much and you are scared."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are still in the land of living." Cat said when she saw Supergirl on her balcony.</p><p>"You doubted it?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I knew you would be okay. I wasn't sure if you would be back." Cat said before carefully looking at the caped hero. "You inspired people to fight. People who don't even remember you, you inspired." Cat said. "You coaxed two washed out heroes out of retirement. You beat Mongul and stopped an invasion. Yet you don't look like you are celebrating victory."</p><p>"I don't feel like I won. I mean I know I beat Mongul, but it feels like that cost me a piece of myself."</p><p>"Because you lost yourself to rage?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You brought yourself back. You regained control." Cat reminded her.</p><p>"I nearly didn't." Supergirl said.</p><p>"But you did. That is important. What made you lose control?"</p><p>"Does it matter? The point is I did."</p><p>"And you are worried you will again?" Cat guessed.</p><p>"More like terrified. What if I wake up from a dream and lash out like that?"</p><p>"Is that what happened out there?"</p><p>"Kind of. I was made to see things and when I broke free, I just kind of lost it. And now, I keep seeing those images, especially when I sleep and I am worried that I will wake up and do something stupid."</p><p>"Have you found an outlet?"</p><p>"No. I feel like I need to do more than punch cars."</p><p>"Punching cars sounds like a PR disaster." Cat frowned.</p><p>"I used to use old wrecks in an abandoned warehouse." Supergirl explained. "And it helped, but this time feels different."</p><p>"Probably because it is not just anger, but fear as well."</p><p>"And you can't control fear." Supergirl said.</p><p>"No, but that doesn't normally stop you facing it head on." Cat reminded her. "You may not be able to control fear, but you can overcome it. Walk through it and come out stronger on the other side."</p><p>"But how do you know which direction to walk?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I think I am going to need specifics." Cat said.</p><p>"For most of my time when I wasn't on Earth I was running from a bounty hunter. Although he is no longer a threat Mongul said others would be after me, probably the ultimate bounty hunter."</p><p>"And you believed him?"</p><p>"I don't know. I mean he has plenty of reason to lie, but it is not that far fetched."</p><p>"And if this bounty hunter is after you what will you do?"</p><p>"I don't know." Supergirl sighed. "I just want Alex to be safe."</p><p>"If you stay, you face him on your own terms with a team behind you. If you leave you will always be running."</p><p>"I know. And I don't want to return to that life. It was so hard on Alex. But then things haven't exactly been easy on her since I brought her to Earth."</p><p>"You could give up the cape and walk away." Cat said. "You don't owe the world anything. Hiding on Earth, maybe this bounty hunter won't find you, but if he does you will still have help."</p><p>"I am trying to encourage Alex to stay true to herself. What does it say about me if I turn off part of me?"</p><p>"That you would do anything to protect your daughter. Have you asked Alex what she wants?" Cat asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Perhaps that is where you should start." Cat said before adding. "It has always felt to me that you have been running from your past rather than running to your future. Maybe it is time you focus on the future."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Alex entered her cousin's house she saw her aunt at the table working on a laptop.</p><p>"Sorry should I go?" She asked as Chewie ran over to her.</p><p>"Hey Alex." The older Alex greeted as she turned. "Flying solo this afternoon?"</p><p>"I can't fly." The teenager said confused as she lifted Chewie up.</p><p>"It's an expression, it means doing things alone." Her aunt explained.</p><p>"Oh, right, yeah. Kara and MJ have club stuff. I didn't mean to disturb you."</p><p>"You didn't. You saved me from spreadsheets." Alex said moving to a cupboard and taking out a box of biscuits, which she offered her niece.</p><p>"Thanks." The teenager said taking a biscuit, which Chewie then tried to eat.</p><p>Sensing something was wrong the older Alex said. "I need a break, so why don't we take Chewie for a walk?"</p><p>"Don't you have to work?"</p><p>"Well if I am to maintain my sanity, I need a break." The adult Alex said grabbing her jacket.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You doing okay?" The adult Alex asked her niece as they walked Chewie.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How are you getting on with your powers?"</p><p>"Okay I guess. The practice with Eliza and Alura helped. But it is still hard."</p><p>"It is still making you tired?" The adult Alex guessed.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Just make sure you don't push it too hard, no matter how much encouragement your cousins give you." The adult Alex said only to be met by silence causing her to ask. "Want to tell me what's going on?"</p><p>"What's wrong with mom?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" The adult Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"She seems really stressed. And Alura left really quickly. Has something happened?"</p><p>"The truth is, even though your mom stopped Mongul, the fight isn't completely over and she is trying to figure out what to do."</p><p>"But you are helping her?"</p><p>"I will always help her." Alex assured her.</p><p>"Should she be working? She was really injured a few days ago."</p><p>"Now she has powers, she's okay. But we need to make sure she doesn't overdo it."</p><p>"And take better care of herself, like eating kale and giving up doughnuts." The teenager added.</p><p>"I'm not sure that is achievable." The adult Alex smiled.</p><p>"But we can try." The teenager pressed.</p><p>"Your mom is pretty stubborn. What I do know is your mom is worried that you don't have enough fun."</p><p>"I have fun."</p><p>"That's what I said. She disagreed."</p><p>"Is this going to end up with another fun fair?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"No. But I have an idea, but I need your help."</p><p>"Sure, what?"</p><p>"I need you to help me win a bet."</p><p>"A bet?"</p><p>"Yeah, a bet I have with your mom."</p><p>"What's the prize?"</p><p>"Pride."</p><p>"Doesn't sound worth it."</p><p>"It will be." Alex promised her. "And it will be good for her. Plus you will learn the greatest power in your arsenal."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey." Kara said entering her sister's house. "Sorry I'm late, my lead showed up late."</p><p>"Everything okay?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I have just fallen behind with my CatCo work recently." Kara said before asking. "Where are the kids?"</p><p>"Gaming upstairs." Alex explained as Eliza cut her a piece of pie.</p><p>"On a school night? Are you going soft?" Kara asked amused as she started eating the pie Eliza brought her.</p><p>"They had all done their homework and I think Alex needed a distraction."</p><p>"Why? What's happened? Is she okay?" Kara asked forgetting about the pie.</p><p>"She is worried about you." The adult Alex said to her sister.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked looking from Alex to Eliza.</p><p>"Because you are stressed. Plus Alura disappeared really quickly, so she is guessed something is up."</p><p>"I should have talked to her." Kara said sighing. "Why am I so bad at this?"</p><p>"Bad at what?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Parenting."</p><p>"Kara you are bad at many things, parenting isn't one of them." Alex assured her.</p><p>"Thanks. Wait what am I bad at?"</p><p>"You want the list?" Alex asked. "I think there is a paper copy in the drawer."</p><p>"There is?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"Don't tease your sister." Eliza said to her eldest.</p><p>"There's no list?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm messing with you." Alex replied as the herd of teenagers thumped downstairs.</p><p>"Mom, you're back." The teenage Alex said before hugging her mother.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara promised her. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yes." The teenager said yawning.</p><p>"Have you been practicing your powers?"</p><p>"Maybe a little."</p><p>"Let's get you home." The older Kara said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have finished running all the tests I can think of on that ring." Lena said entering the control room the next day.</p><p>"Hi Lena." Alex said turning to her friend.</p><p>"It is made of a metal I have never seen. And I have no idea how it works." The Luthor said clearly frustrated. "Most of the tests don't even give recognisable results. Plus I can't figure out to activate it. I mean there must be a link-"</p><p>"Did you put it on?" Alex interrupted.</p><p>"No. Kara gave me specific instructions not to. Something about destroying my soul."</p><p>"Well, while that may be slightly over dramatic, it probably pays to be cautious." Alex said.</p><p>"Well, that limits us to remote scans and for now there is not much else I can get from it."</p><p>"So you have nothing?" Alex summarised.</p><p>"Pretty much. I can't even begin to guess at where it originated from."</p><p>"Maybe Alura's search will turn up something." Alex said before asking. "Did you manage to run any of those samples we sent over?"</p><p>"From the returned prisoners?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, the good news is, preliminary results from those samples came back as normal. But that doesn't mean there isn't something there."</p><p>"And it is going to be really hard to prove a negative."</p><p>"You can't keep them there indefinitely though." Lena said. "Can you?"</p><p>"Technically yes. Morally, probably not. And with Kara around I can't see that happening." Alex replied.</p><p>"So what are you going to do?"</p><p>"For now keep up with the tests. J'onn has offered to read their minds to see if any of them remember anything happening that shouldn't have. In the mean time we are trying to verify all their identities genetically."</p><p>"Wasn't one of your Agents in the group?"</p><p>"Yes. Cody." Alex confirmed. "It seems like him and he doesn't remember anything happening, but we can't be sure that it is him or that he was aware of what was happening."</p><p>"It could have just been an honest trade." Lena said.</p><p>"You believe that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I remind you of who is in my family. Of course I don't believe that." Lena said. "But I am guessing Kara does."</p><p>"That she does." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>"CatCo. I think." Alex said before looking at her watch. "Or home. She wanted to spend some time with Alex."</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>"She told you about Lobo?"</p><p>"She did."</p><p>"Well she is freaking out."</p><p>"Want me to talk to her? I can clear my lunch break tomorrow."</p><p>"I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Alex said as one of the Agents handed her a tablet.</p><p>"Problem?" Lena asked.</p><p>"No. Not exactly. These are the latest results from the returned prisoners. Just like the last lot everything is okay." Alex said sharing the results with Lena. "But I still have a bad feeling."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked she walked with her daughter and Chewie.</p><p>"Shouldn't I be?"</p><p>"You tell me. You seem a little quiet." Kara said. "I know the last few weeks have been hard, but I promise you that I am okay."</p><p>"Alex said the danger wasn't over." The teenager said.</p><p>"She did? When?"</p><p>"Yes, yesterday when we were walking Chewie. Is that why Alura left so quickly?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do we need to leave?"</p><p>"I don't know. There is a chance that there is another bounty hunter after me. If there is, we have three choices. One we go back to life on the run, two we stay here and live like we have been, three we stay here, but hide on Earth." Kara explained.</p><p>"I don't want to leave." Alex quickly said. "Neither does Chewie."</p><p>"I don't want to leave either." Kara assured her. "But I also need you to be safe."</p><p>"I will be here." The teenager said before adding seemingly out of nowhere. "I never wanted you to get hurt."</p><p>"I know that." Kara said, confused about where the statement had come from.</p><p>"But since telling you to be Supergirl all you have done is get hurt."</p><p>"That's not all I have done." Kara argued. Seeing her daughter stare at her she added. "It's not. I have done plenty of things without getting hurt. Mongul was an exception."</p><p>"That would mean it was the only time. It wasn't." The teenager argued.</p><p>"I am fine." Kara said hoping to end the debate. "And I chose to be Supergirl. I gave you veto rights. But the decision was mine."</p><p>"You like being Supergirl?"</p><p>"I do. But I love you and I want you to be happy. So if you want me to give up Supergirl I will."</p><p>"I don't." Alex said. "But I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>"I don't want to get hurt either. But there are no guarantees in life." Kara said. "But I am going to be working really hard to make myself better so I won't get hurt as much."</p><p>"More training with Cat guy?"</p><p>"More training with Wildcat." Kara confirmed. "But that isn't going to be at the sacrifice of spending time with you."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said.</p><p>"Anything else on your mind?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Can you stop worrying about me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." Kara said. "My job is to worry about you."</p><p>"You don't need to and I am having fun on Earth."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"I like hanging out with MJ and Kara and I like my talks with Alex."</p><p>"What talks?"</p><p>"When we walk Chewie."</p><p>"What do you discuss?"</p><p>"Can't say. It'd break the code."</p><p>"What code?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The aunt niece confidentially code. Alex told me how you told her about it."</p><p>"Did she?" Kara replied smiling slightly at her words being used against her.</p><p>"She did. But we have fun."</p><p>"Why do I feel I am going to pay for pushing you to have fun?" Kara asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Paranoia?" Her daughter suggested.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Will you relax I am not suggesting you eat it." Lena said as she unpacked her kale salad the next day and noticed the strange look Kara was giving her.</p><p>"You have before." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"But today I bought you that heart attack maker." Lena countered pointing to the burger. "I even had them not put lettuce in."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said biting into the burger.</p><p>"Although a healthier diet might help you."</p><p>"Have you been talking to Alex?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Mine. She keeps telling me to eat better."</p><p>"She's worried about you." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"Kale isn't going to make it better."</p><p>"It could." Lena pressed.</p><p>"It's green. I don't do green stuff." Kara countered.</p><p>"Let's hope all your enemies never find out the key to your demise is waving kale in front of you." Lena smiled. Barely getting an acknowledgement from her friend Lena went on. "So how are you coping with everything?"</p><p>"By everything you mean?"</p><p>"I meant Mongul and Lobo, but feel free to add to that list."</p><p>"I am … I don't know." Kara said. "I feel lost. I thought if I defeated Mongul things would become, I don't know, normal. Or at least safe for Alex, but that plan went out of the window. And now I'm not sure what to do."</p><p>"Even when Lex was in prison he hired people to try and kill me." Lena reminded her. "My way to protect myself was to build walls and shut myself off."</p><p>"I remember."</p><p>"At the time I thought it was the right thing to do. Even though it led to a lonely life." Lena went on. "However, hindsight is a wonderful thing and I realised, far too late, that I should have accepted all the help I was being offered. Everyone wants to help, let us."</p><p>"It may not be that easy." Kara said. "Lobo has destroyed entire planets in his pursuit of his targets. Plus he's immortal."</p><p>"Immortal?" Lena asked doubtfully.</p><p>"So the stories go and seeing he has been around for decades it seems like a good assumption."</p><p>"What else?" Lena asked.</p><p>"He is a genius and a psychopath."</p><p>"So you are dealing with an immortal and powerful version of Lex?"</p><p>"Well if I wasn't depressed before, I am now." Kara countered.</p><p>"Sorry." Lena said. "But remember, you don't know if he is after you. All you know is Mongul, who likes to spread fear, has told you something to make you afraid."</p><p>"Right now there is no way of telling if it is true or not. And I don't like waiting." Kara said.</p><p>"Prepare for the worse and hope for the best." Lena said. "And I am pretty sure Alex and I can handle point one and you can do point two."</p><p>"That's one way of looking at it." Kara agreed.</p><p>"So what do you want to do?"</p><p>"I don't know. I need-" Kara started only for Lena to cut in.</p><p>"I didn't ask what you needed, I asked what you wanted. You have just saved this planet, it's okay to be a little selfish." Lena added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we having a party?" Kara asked entering her sister's kitchen where Eliza was busy cooking.</p><p>"No. I'm just making sure the freezer is well stocked." Eliza smiled.</p><p>"So you are heading back?" Kara guessed.</p><p>"I am, tomorrow." Eliza confirmed.</p><p>"Do you need me to fly you?"</p><p>"No, J'onn is going to drive me." Eliza said. "But I can come back anytime you need me."</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"Good. But don't forget it." Eliza said. "Either of you." She said glancing over at her eldest who had just entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Forget what?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"That I will come down whenever you need me."</p><p>"You have more than proven that." Alex assured her before realising how quiet the house was. "Where are the kids?"</p><p>"Actually I asked J'onn to take them out tonight." Kara said.</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"Because I wanted to talk to both of you, without interruptions."</p><p>"Sounds bad." Alex said frowning.</p><p>"It isn't. I just felt we were overdue a chat. I know you have a lot of questions about what happened to me. And I know I haven't told you as much as you want." Kara started. "It's not because I am trying to shut you out. Some of it was because I was trying to protect you. But most of it is just because it wasn't that interesting. If I had to write everything good and everything bad down, that good list would be far longer than the bad list." She went on as she started to play with a pen that was on the table.</p><p>"A lot of it was just finding a routine and making it work. Arriving on a planet. Finding accommodation and work. Getting Alex settled at a school. Then after we had enough money moving on. Most of the time I could avoid the bad planets. But every so often I heard rumours about Rensh and had to leave sooner than planned. On those occasions there were a couple of times we ended up on bad planets. And those were hard. One was infamous for trafficking."</p><p>"As in drugs?" Alex asked.</p><p>"People." Kara corrected.</p><p>"Did you-" Alex immediately jumped in.</p><p>"No. By then I knew how to avoid trouble. But my point is, regardless of the type of planet, one thing I did find were many aliens, well people, out there, who despite their own hardships helped us. And I always felt bad for leaving them. I feel bad that I can never repay them." Kara went on, almost loosing herself to her own memories.</p><p>"What exactly did happen out there?" Alex asked, pulling Kara back to the present. "How did you get those scars?"</p><p>"When I was first transported I ended up crashing through a window into an office. The window was made of something similar to glass and without my powers it cut me pretty badly. I must have been knocked out because when I opened my eyes there was a man kneeling over me. He had started to help when he saw the crest on my uniform. He recognised the crest of the House of El. His boss's father had been imprisoned in Fort Rozz, by my mother, and he hated Kryptonians, especially my mother and all those connected to her. If I had crashed into his boss's office I wouldn't have survived. As it was, the safe thing for the man, Reni, whose office I crashed through, to do was hand me over to his boss. But Reni, didn't hold a grudge so he helped me as best he could. Including treating my wounds. But he wasn't a doctor and I didn't have powers, and well you saw the scars. To protect me he gave me new clothes and burned my uniform. The hardest part of that day was when I saw my uniform burn. I was in so much pain from my wounds and I felt so lost and disconnected from you. It was like he was burning my ties to Earth." She said causing Alex to reach over the table and squeeze her hand. "But then I remembered why he was doing it and how much danger he had put himself in for me and I realised that no matter where I was I could get through it." She went on before pausing briefly and looking down at the pen she was playing with.</p><p>"Eventually, I told him how I got there and that others would come for me. I am pretty sure he thought I was insane. But he gave me shelter and food. As time went on we started to talk more and I gave him more details about what had happened and he pointed out that you would all think that I was dead and that no one was coming for me. I still hadn't healed properly and being injured and hearing that, I felt so broken. But he reminded me that that didn't mean I wouldn't see you again. He helped me plan a journey to get back to Earth. He shared some star charts and told me what planets were safe and what planets he knew people on. He gave me details of people who would help. I had a plan to get back to Earth and I was convinced I would be home in under a year."</p><p>"So once I had fully healed I started the journey and I made it five planets and several months closer to Earth when I first came across Rensh. After I arrived on the planet I went to meet one of Reni's contacts. But when I arrived at the address, the place was empty apart from a small data cube. It held a message from Reni. It was a holographic message, like the ones my mother left in my pod. When I turned it on I saw Reni and he was so bruised and battered. He told me a bounty hunter was after me and that had had no choice and that he was sorry."</p><p>"Sorry for what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He had told Rensh everything, where I was going, who I was meeting and the fact I was trying to get to Earth." Kara explained. "At the time I thought Rensh had been hired by Reni's boss so I knew I could no longer get help. I wanted to get back here but I didn't want to endanger you. Plus he knew I was heading to Earth. So the safest way to avoid him was to not head back. I had already cost you Jeremiah." Kara argued. "I had placed you in so much danger and I didn't want that for you. I thought that if he followed my original route and I did something different, by the time he realised I wasn't going to Earth there would be too many possibilities and he wouldn't find me. Unfortunately on that new path I knew no one and there was no one I could get help from and I had limited information about which planets were good and which ones were less good and without help I couldn't be picky anyway. And there were some bad planets and I have told you about those. But most were okay." She said before looking up.</p><p>"My point is, most of what happened wasn't that bad. And I got Alex. I know you are worried about what happened. But those eighteen years weren't that bad. I mean it was no Lian Yu."</p><p>"Lian Yu?" Eliza asked confused.</p><p>"The island Oliver was stuck on that turned him into, well the Arrow." Kara said. "My point is although bad things did happen, it wasn't all bad, because I had help. The worst part was not having you there. And I am glad I am home, I hated living on the run." She paused again. "But when Mongul mentioned Lobo I was tempted to take Alex and run. But I don't want that life anymore, neither does Alex."</p><p>"So you are staying?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"That's up to you. If we stay here we could be placing MJ and Kara in danger."</p><p>"We are in this together." Alex said. "And no matter what happens we will get through this together."</p><p>"I know you have already agreed. But I need to really hear it." Kara said looking at Alex, before glancing at Eliza. "If something happens to me I need to -" She started only for Alex to grab her hand.</p><p>"No matter what happens Alex will be okay."</p><p>"She will always have family here." Eliza said taking her other hand.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How'd all the scheming go?" The teenage Kara asked her mother late that evening.</p><p>"What scheming?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"About Lobo."</p><p>"How do you know about Lobo?"</p><p>"Alex told us." The teenager explained. "Plus we heard you and Grandma talking yesterday."</p><p>"We weren't talking about Lobo." Alex said. "Besides there is nothing to scheme, we don't know if he is really coming."</p><p>"But he could?"</p><p>"He could."</p><p>"And you are going to freak out." The teenager guessed.</p><p>"Worrying about you is not the same as freaking out." Alex reminded her before changing topics and asking. "How is your leg?"</p><p>"Still no pain. Maybe it is fixed."</p><p>"That's what the doctor said. But don't forget to build it up slowly."</p><p>"I won't." She said before asking. "Is it true we can go to Argo?"</p><p>"Are you trying to get away from me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. But Argo sounds cool."</p><p>"You didn't want to go."</p><p>"When there was no choice. Now there is and Alex might need back up."</p><p>"Which you know how?"</p><p>"Alex told us."</p><p>"Your cousin talks far too much."</p><p>"So can we go to Argo?"</p><p>"We'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go easy on your mom." Eliza said to her oldest grandchild the next morning.</p><p>"I will. Kind of." The teenager said hugging her.</p><p>"I know." Eliza said before moving onto MJ and pulling him for a very reluctant hug.</p><p>"Don't grow too much before I see you again." She said.</p><p>"Sure." He said escaping the hug and moving to a position behind his cousin.</p><p>"I'll see you soon. Remember you can call me anytime." Eliza said to the teenager as she hugged her. "And don't worry about your mom so much." She whispered before pulling away and looking at all three children. "There is plenty of food in the freezer."</p><p>"And after that mom's credit card." MJ said.</p><p>"Time for school." The adult Alex said before ushering the three out of the house.</p><p>Once the teenage trio had left for school Eliza turned to her daughters and pulled them both in for a hug.</p><p>"I am going to miss you."</p><p>"Us too." Kara said.</p><p>"I know it is hard and there is a lot going on, but take time for yourself as well." Eliza said pulling back and looking at Kara.</p><p>"Same goes for you." She said to Alex. "You don't need to shoulder this alone."</p><p>"I know." Alex said hugging her once more.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll get her back safely." J'onn assured Alex and Kara. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added before leading Eliza to his car.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked Alex as they watched the car drive off.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You don't look it."</p><p>"I appreciate the pep talk." Alex replied sarcastically.</p><p>"You're welcome." Kara replied. "I have to go to a staff meeting. I'll see you at the DEO this afternoon."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You know Eliza will come back if you ask?" Supergirl said as she approached her sister at the DEO late that afternoon.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Alex asked turning to face her.</p><p>"You seem a little stressed."</p><p>"I am, but not from mom leaving."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"I feel like we are speeding into a trap. I just can't figure out what that trap is." Alex confessed.</p><p>"Any news on our returned people?"</p><p>"All tests still coming back negative for everything."</p><p>"So they can go?"</p><p>"Not yet. We have to be absolutely sure and the threat Mongul made clouds the water. Not to mention all the missing lieutenants. Plus there is still a fleet out there who might be biding time. Things could be timed for the fleet to return at the same time the trojan horse is released." Alex listed.</p><p>"Or Mongul's empire could have disbanded. Or the people who have taken it over view us as unnecessary to their plans. I mean if they come back to rescue Mongul they ultimately lose power." Supergirl pointed out.</p><p>"Or they could come and kill Mongul and us to cement their power." Alex countered.</p><p>"I've missed these optimistic talks." Supergirl said before adding. "Well any news from Brainy and Nia?"</p><p>"No. Nothing new. The rumour mill is quiet at the moment." Alex said.</p><p>"That's good isn't it?"</p><p>"Or just really worrying."</p><p>"Ma'am, we have another problem." Harris said approaching the pair.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Do you remember that AR app that cropped up before the invasion?"</p><p>"The Pokemon game?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Please don't call it that." Alex said before looking back at Harris. "What about it?"</p><p>"It's back and this time they are using more than just LEOs and us. We think families are on there as well." He said displaying the map view of the game showing different colour dots.</p><p>"You think?" Alex asked as she took out her phone and looked at where Kara and MJ were.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am. We can't tell for sure as there is no personal information linked with the targets, but seeing how many extra targets are at schools and homes we think it is family."</p><p>"MJ and Kara are on that." Alex said suddenly correlating the map on the large screen with the one on her phone.</p><p>"Where are they?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"MJ is by the school and Kara is a block from the house, I don't know about Alex." Alex said, knowing Kara didn't track her.</p><p>As Kara looked at the game screen and saw how many hostile dots were nearing MJ she made a decision and said.</p><p>"I'll get MJ first." Not waiting for Alex to respond she flew from the DEO.</p><p>"Ma'am, Pedersen is near your daughter, do you want me to re-route her?" Harris asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said knowing she was too far away to help either of her children.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Don't you have better things to do?" The teenage Alex asked her cousin as they walked Chewie.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Club stuff, friends stuff." The teenage Alex listed.</p><p>"You sick of spending time with me?" The older teenager asked.</p><p>"No. I just thought now your leg was better you'd go back to playing all those sports you talked about."</p><p>"My leg might be better, but I am not part of that group anymore." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Do you want to be?"</p><p>"I don't know. Do the questions mean you are thinking of joining a club?"</p><p>"No. I just don't want you to feel like you have to hang out."</p><p>"I don't. I don't do things I don't want to. Ask mom if you don't believe me." The teenage Kara assured her. "Besides I like spending time with Chewie." Kara said as her phone rang.</p><p>"Hey mom." She answered. "What do you mean? ...Yes she's with me …. Okay we're moving. Okay we'll hold on."</p><p>Suddenly a group of five, holding knives and baseball bats rounded a corner and approached them.</p><p>"Other way." Kara said quickly turning only to find three other individuals with weapons walking towards them.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl approached the school car park she saw a gang surrounding a lone figure, who was her nephew. Despite how fast she flew she could reach the group before MJ had been knocked to the ground. Having to act quickly Supergirl landed in front of her fallen nephew and caught the baseball bat that was swinging towards him before using her freeze breath to blow all the attackers away.</p><p>"MJ?" She asked picking him up. "You okay?" Too shocked to answer the teenager blankly looked at his aunt who repeated. "MJ, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." He said, sounding far from certain.</p><p>"Let's get you out of here."</p><p>"We going to fly?" He asked.</p><p>"We're going to fly." She confirmed before flying him to the DEO.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It's the one on the left." One of the armed men said pointing at the teenage Kara. "Take her."</p><p>"The other?"</p><p>"Who cares. Just don't kill her or we are out of it." He said advancing on Kara.</p><p>"You know that scene in Star Wars? Want to recreate it with the dumpster?" Kara asked her cousin.</p><p>"I'll try." Alex said sounding unsure just as all of the men descended on the pair. As Chewie went berserk Alex tried and failed to move the dumpster, while Kara was grabbed and dragged towards a van.</p><p>"Kara!" Alex screamed as she decided to try and punch her way out of her situation, something her super strength made it easy to do. But by the time she was free of the three men who were attacking her, the teenage Kara was nearly at the van.</p><p>Shutting her eyes she tried to get calm before once again looking at the dumpster and trying to send it flying towards the men holding her cousin. Moments later the dumpster took to the air and crashed into the back of the would be kidnappers who went flying to the ground, taking Kara with them.</p><p>Wasting no time Alex ran towards the heap, followed by an enthusiastic dog, and started to pull Kara free. It was then she noticed they weren't alone and another set of hands were effortlessly pulling the groaning men off her cousin.</p><p>As she was pulled free, the very shaken and slightly bruised Kara looked at her rescuers.</p><p>"Ruby?" She asked confused.</p><p>"Let's get you out of here." Ruby said ushering them to the car.</p><p>"You guys okay?" Ruby asked as she started to drive the two teenagers back to the DEO.</p><p>"I guess. What's happening?" Kara asked, sounding far from it.</p><p>"Families of DEO workers are being targeted. That's all I know."</p><p>"Are we going back to the safe room?"</p><p>"No, your mom wants you at the DEO."</p><p>"She never wants us at the DEO." Kara said suspiciously.</p><p>"Well today she does." Ruby said before glancing round and looking at the teenage Alex.</p><p>"You're Kara's daughter right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Nice moves out there. Are you hurt?" Ruby said.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good." Ruby said before adding. "When we are at the DEO it is really important you don't seem connected to Supergirl okay?"</p><p>"You know?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Ruby is half Kryptonian, kind of." The teenage Kara explained. "She used to babysit us." She added as if that explained the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was awesome." MJ said as Supergirl set him down in the infirmary where his mother was waiting.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Alex asked as she hugged him.</p><p>"No." He said as Supergirl said.</p><p>"Yes." Before adding, her voice laced with guilt. "I wasn't fast enough, he was knocked to the ground. I'll go for Kara."</p><p>"Ruby has her and Alex, they should be here soon." Alex said as she scanned MJ for injuries.</p><p>"I'm fine. I've had worse knocks on court." He said trying to sound brave.</p><p>"There are no breaks." Supergirl confirmed as she used her x-ray vision.</p><p>As Alex drew MJ in for another hug the door opened and Ruby brought the other two teenagers and dog into the room.</p><p>Immediately seeing a bruise on her daughter's face Alex released her son and went to her eldest.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said. "Thanks to Alex and Ruby."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked her daughter.</p><p>In response the teenage Alex silently nodded before taking a step towards her mother, only for the door to open again and a DEO doctor entered along with Agent Rose.</p><p>Immediately Rose looked at Supergirl and said.</p><p>"We need you out there ma'am, another family is being targeted."</p><p>"Of course." Supergirl said walking to the door, as she did so she squeezed her daughter's shoulder.</p><p>"Are these my patients?" The DEO doctor asked.</p><p>"MJ has no breaks. I don't know about Kara." Alex explained.</p><p>"Then, let's start with you." The doctor said signalling for the teenage Kara to sit on the bed. As he started to examine the bruising MJ looked down at the dog.</p><p>"Is Chewie hurt?" MJ asked noticing the bloodied mouth.</p><p>"Let's have a look." The adult Alex said lifting the dog up and examining his mouth.</p><p>"I don't think this is his." She said taking a sample before flushing the mouth with water.</p><p>"He attacked one of the men." The teenage Alex explained.</p><p>"Maybe he got a chunk of them?" Ruby said.</p><p>"If he did, we now have some evidence." The adult Alex said sealing the sample and looking round the room. Seeing her niece standing in the corner she walked over to her and asked.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Once again the teenager silently nodded causing her aunt to pull her in for a hug saying. "It's over now. You are safe."</p><p>"Okay, apart from some minor bruising these two are fine." The doctor said. "Do you want me to move onto number three?" He asked looking at Alex.</p><p>"She wasn't hurt. She was a witness." Ruby quickly said.</p><p>"It's fine." Alex said releasing her niece. "Can you give us a moment?"</p><p>"Of course. Call if you need anything." The doctor said leaving the room.</p><p>"Are you sure you are all okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Why did someone just try to kidnap me?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Kidnap?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Yeah, they were trying to throw me in a van. If it weren't for Alex I would be long gone."</p><p>"I don't know." The adult Alex said. "But I will get to the bottom of it. In the mean time I need your phones."</p><p>"Why?" MJ asked.</p><p>"It is how you are being tracked."</p><p>"This day sucks." MJ complained handing over his phone.</p><p>"And your watch." Alex said earning more muttering from her youngest.</p><p>"Right now I need you guys to stay at the DEO. Ruby is going to look after you. Do whatever she says. I will be back soon." She added, hugging each of the teenagers before leaving.</p><p>"Good news is you get me back as your babysitter." Ruby said.</p><p>"That's not great career progression for you." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"Thank you for that." Ruby said. "Let's go."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"The gym."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Good news is they are not tracking families directly." Vasquez said approaching Alex.</p><p>"Then how are they tracking them?"</p><p>"Through the tracking apps of the agents and LEOs." Vasquez said before explaining. "They knew where your kids were based on the fact you track them through your phone. But although they knew where they were and that they were linked to you, they don't know who they are specifically."</p><p>"But Kara and MJ were targeted first."</p><p>"That's because of the points associated with them. Like I said the game knows they are connected to you, who has a crazy high point total, so they get a high tag."</p><p>"Kara said they tried to kidnap her not kill her." Alex said.</p><p>"Extra points for kidnapping." Vasquez said showing Alex a table. "We are currently trying to disable the tracking apps. In the meantime Supergirl and LEOs are trying to stop any attacks that crop up."</p><p>"Has anyone on the good side been hurt?"</p><p>"No. Not yet." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Have you found out where the game originates from?"</p><p>"We have found several servers, but none of them are the master server." She said. "But we are still looking. We'll find them."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is it just me or do recruits get younger and younger?" Ted Grant asked walking into the gym where the teenagers were hanging out with Ruby.</p><p>"Hey." Ruby said looking over at him.</p><p>"Why are there three kids in my gym?" He asked.</p><p>"You're the cat guy." The teenage Alex said, her tone slightly accusatory.</p><p>"Korean taco guy?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Her cousin agreed.</p><p>"Who are you?" Grant asked confused.</p><p>"Right you haven't met. These are Kara, MJ and Alex." Ruby explained. "The Director's family."</p><p>"Why are they here?" He asked.</p><p>"They were attacked earlier and until the threat subsides, they are staying at the DEO."</p><p>"Anyone hurt?" He asked.</p><p>"Only the bad guys." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Your face says different, but nice attitude." Grant said before pointing to the ring.</p><p>"Get in."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You may as well learn how to defend yourselves."</p><p>"You did take in the whole being the Director's family thing didn't you?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"As in if you hurt them she will kill you." Ruby pressed.</p><p>"They're already bruised. She won't know." Grant shrugged. "Besides technically you are in charge of them."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are the kids?" Supergirl asked as she approached her sister in the control room.</p><p>"Okay. Ruby is looking after them." Alex said before hugging her and saying. "Thank you."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me." Supergirl reminded her. "How are you doing? Because you are damaging your kick ass rep with this hug."</p><p>"Right now I am thinking of swapping my desk for the field so I can go and punch something, or many somethings." Alex said pulling away.</p><p>"Perhaps you need a session with Wildcat?" Kara suggested.</p><p>"Or just punching someone." Alex repeated. "You doing okay?"</p><p>"They aren't exactly strong opposition. Just lot's of them." Supergirl said. "How close are we to shutting down the servers?"</p><p>"Not very, new ones keep jumping up. Whoever is behind this has money and that makes we worried. It means we aren't just dealing with disenfranchised low level criminals. And it raises the question does the timing mean anything?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What's happening with the fleet?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Still broken apart and heading away from Earth. And no signs of issues with the returned prisoners." Alex said.</p><p>"Ma'am." Vasquez said approaching.</p><p>"Are the servers shut down yet?"</p><p>"No Ma'am, but we have overridden the geotags. The game no longer contains real information. What we did confirm was all the targets were being tracked by their phones and smart tech. So if they are turned off, there is no risk. Right now your family is safe. The good news is that there is actually a penalty point system which means non-targets shouldn't be attacked."</p><p>"Penalty points?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Hurt or kill a non target gets you expelled from the game and you become a target." Vasquez said.</p><p>"This is one twisted Pokemon hunt." Supergirl commented. "So what's the plan?"</p><p>"Time to set a trap." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked as she entered the gym and saw her daughter in the ring facing off against Wildcat.</p><p>"Self defence." Her daughter answered.</p><p>"Your leg." She pointed out.</p><p>"The doctor said it was fine and I should use it like normal." She reminded her.</p><p>"Don't worry we have been working on moves that keeps the pressure off her bad leg." Grant said before pointing to MJ and saying. "And him we've worked on strengthening."</p><p>"Where's Alex?" The director asked not seeing her niece.</p><p>"Next door. Ruby is teaching her some moves." Her daughter explained.</p><p>"Can we go home yet?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Not yet." Alex said approaching her son and looking at his bruising again. "Are you sure you are okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." He assured her.</p><p>"I'm going to give you some space and get some food in." Grant said leaving the room.</p><p>"You sure you are okay?" Alex asked hugging both kids again.</p><p>"We're fine." MJ said as his sister asked.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Someone has set up a game where people are being targeted. Previously it was just people who worked for the DEO and police. But now it has extended to family members as well. Good news they only know who those family members are based on a tracking app."</p><p>"So we are being targeted because you stalk us?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Tracking your phones is not stalking." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"That's what every stalker says." The teenage Kara added. The sarcasm emanating from the children reassuring Alex that they were okay.</p><p>"Don't worry, from now on I will come up with a better way to track you." Alex assured them.</p><p>"Seeing we don't have our phones, why can't we go home?" The teenage Kara asked. "I mean we shouldn't be in danger right?"</p><p>"I want to be completely sure about that." Alex said. "We'll go home together soon. I'm going to check on Alex, don't move from this room." Alex ordered before stepping into the small attached training room where her niece was talking to Ruby.</p><p>"How's it going?" She asked.</p><p>"Is mom okay?" The teenage Alex immediately asked.</p><p>"She's fine." Her aunt assured her, nodding to Ruby who quietly left the room.</p><p>"You okay?" The adult Alex asked as she walked to her niece.</p><p>"I'm sorry,"</p><p>"For what?" The older Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Not doing something sooner. Kara got hurt because of me."</p><p>"From what I heard, you saved Kara." Alex said. "None of what happened was your fault."</p><p>"If I had practiced my powers more th-"</p><p>"Alex, remember you mom does not want you getting involved in any fights." The adult Alex warned her niece. "I am really grateful for what you did, but your only job right now is to be a kid." With that she pulled her niece into a hug. After holding her for a minute she pulled back and asked.</p><p>"Are you tired?"</p><p>"A little." The teenager confirmed.</p><p>"There's about to be food next door, let's get your energy levels up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You skipped training." Grant said when Supergirl entered the training room a couple of hours later.</p><p>"I was busy trying to protect people." She said looking at her daughter, unable to hide her concern.</p><p>"You also missed tacos." Grant said glancing from the teenage Alex to Supergirl and back. "Tip for you two." Grant said walking past Supergirl. "If you don't want people to know there is a connection, she needs to learn not to fight like you do. She has all your bad habits. Don't worry, 'moms' the word." With that he left the gym and Kara immediately went and hugged her daughter.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes." The teenager said taking comfort from the hug.</p><p>"But?" Supergirl asked pulling away.</p><p>"Why can't people here know who I am?" The teenage Alex asked. "I mean the DEO are good guys right?"</p><p>"They are, but things can change. And if they do your connection to me would put you in danger." Kara explained.</p><p>"But the DEO are good guys." The teenager pressed. "Or if they aren't why do you work with them?"</p><p>"A long time ago, some one bad took charge and tried to find out who I was. The only way to protect everyone I cared about was for your aunt to have her memories of me being Supergirl removed."</p><p>"Removed how?" Her niece asked.</p><p>"J'onn." Kara explained. "The point is it was dangerous and it was a really bad time that I never want to go through again.</p><p>"Are there any trigger words to cause forgetfulness?" MJ asked. "Like if we wanted her to forget we had done something bad."</p><p>"Just don't do anything bad." His aunt pointed out.</p><p>"Would you prefer pre-emptive grounding?" The adult Alex asked from the back of the room, from where she had heard the conversation.</p><p>"We've not done anything wrong." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked her daughter that evening as the younger Alex was lying in bed stroking Chewie.</p><p>"Just a little tired."</p><p>"I'm not surprised." Kara said sitting on the side of the bed. "I know I said I don't want you to use your powers. But I know there are times when you have no choice, like today. And I am so proud of how you protected Kara."</p><p>"I was scared. I thought I was getting better at using my powers. But I didn't feel like I was in control." The teenager confessed.</p><p>"It will get easier." Kara said hugging her. "But even after years of practice, it is easy to loose control."</p><p>"Like you did with Mongul?"</p><p>"Yes." Kara said. "And that wasn't the first time. Emotions drive our powers and sometimes that gives us strength, but other times it makes things harder. But you did so well today." She added before looking at Chewie and saying while stroking him. "You both did."</p><p>"Kara got hurt." Her daughter reminded her.</p><p>"She is okay thanks to you."</p><p>"Can you stay here until I fall to sleep?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said lying down next to her daughter.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Hearing a noise in the early hours the adult Alex sprung out of bed and followed the noise. Eventually she ended up in the lounge where her two kids were on the couch watching TV.</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you." The teenage Kara said. "We couldn't sleep." She explained as Alex moved over to the couch.</p><p>"You should have woken me." Alex said sitting in-between her two kids. "I'm sorry about today."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." MJ said.</p><p>"You were attacked because of me." Alex said.</p><p>"You can buy our forgiveness." MJ said leaning against his mother.</p><p>"No doubt." Alex said wrapping an arm round him.</p><p>"And seeing Alex has got a necklace and a dog I think you owe us big time." MJ added. "Especially as my birthday is coming up."</p><p>"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Alex assured him before noticing the programme on in the background.</p><p>"Should you be watching this?"</p><p>"We've seen worse." MJ said as he started to fall to sleep.</p><p>"You okay?" The teenage Kara asked from her other side.</p><p>"It's not your job to worry about me." Alex said as she wrapped her other arm round her daughter.</p><p>"Someone has to." The teenage Kara said leaning in for the hug before adding. "We're okay."</p><p>"And the truth?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You are holding Mr Snugglebug." Alex pointed out. "Plus it is fine, to not be fine. In fact some would say it was normal to not be fine. Healthy in fact."</p><p>"Is this a do as monkey says not as monkey does thing?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Kind of." Alex said. "I'm serious though, don't bury your feelings, it will only make it worse."</p><p>"If it hadn't been for Alex, I would have been taken. I hated feeling helpless and useless." The teenager eventually said.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex said squeezing her tightly.</p><p>"Can I keep doing self defence with Wildcat?"</p><p>"You want to train with Wildcat?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Shouldn't I?"</p><p>"I don't know. Normally people aren't that enthusiastic."</p><p>"So can I?"</p><p>"I don't know. I'll talk to him." Alex said. "But regardless, you are right, you need to learn to defend yourself."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you cooking?" The teenage Alex said entering the kitchen the next morning.</p><p>"I am. Blueberry pancakes." Her mother confirmed.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because out of everything I can cook, they are your favourite."</p><p>"They are the only thing you can cook." The teenager pointed out.</p><p>"My Frengl was good." Kara argued.</p><p>"No. Not really." Her daughter countered.</p><p>"You always said you liked it."</p><p>"I felt bad telling you I didn't."</p><p>"Do you like my pancakes?"</p><p>"They're my favourite of all your cooking." The teenager replied before seeing her mother's frown and reassuring her. "I love you pancakes."</p><p>"You sure? We can go out." Kara offered.</p><p>"I like your pancakes." The teenager repeated. "But why are you really cooking pancakes?"</p><p>"You had a rough day yesterday and I wanted you to feel better."</p><p>"You could have just given me a hug."</p><p>"You are getting that anyway." Kara said putting the plate on the table and hugging her daughter. "How are you really doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay." The teenager said before adding. "A little tired."</p><p>"Take it easy today." Kara said.</p><p>"What's going to happen today? Are we hiding again or going to school?"</p><p>"School, but you need to stick with your cousins." Kara said.</p><p>"I'm on protection detail?" Alex asked enthusiastically.</p><p>"More like cousin duty."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Morning." Kara called as she and her daughter entered her sister's house.</p><p>"Hey!" Someone called from the kitchen. As the pair followed the sound they saw two teenagers packing their school bags.</p><p>"How are you two doing?" Kara asked when she saw them.</p><p>"Okay." The teenage Kara replied.</p><p>"And the face?" Kara asked pointing to the bruising.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"Doesn't look it." MJ commented earning a slap to his arm from his sister. "Oww, that's my bad arm."</p><p>"My bad." His sister said unsympathetically.</p><p>"Where's your mom?" The older Kara interrupted.</p><p>"Getting ready." The teenage Kara said picking up her bag before looking for phone. Then muttering when she realised she no longer had it.</p><p>"You know the rules?" The adult Alex asked jogging down the stairs.</p><p>"Straight to school. Straight back from school. No phones, email or anything modern." Her daughter listed.</p><p>"There will be extra security round the school. Any problems go to them." Alex added.</p><p>"Any thing else?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Just remember that I love you." She said hugging both children.</p><p>"New phones will help with that message." MJ pointed out before leaving the house.</p><p>"You look bad." Kara said to her sister once the kids had left.</p><p>"Have you looked in the mirror?" Alex countered.</p><p>"Decided it was best not to." Kara said. "Didn't get much sleep last night."</p><p>"Same here. The kids couldn't sleep." Alex explained.</p><p>"Alex had nightmares." Kara said.</p><p>"Hopefully they can help each other through it." Alex replied.</p><p>"And you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Me what?"</p><p>"You have a slightly homicidal look on your face."</p><p>"I joined the DEO to protect them, but what happened yesterday was because of my work." Alex said pacing. "I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't got to MJ. And what were they going to do with Kara?"</p><p>"We will figure it out together." Kara assured her. "The important thing is they are safe and we are going to keep them that way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are they?" Lena asked entering the conference room.</p><p>"Shaken, but okay." Alex said.</p><p>"Where are they?"</p><p>"At school, along with plenty of security. All schools in the area have increased security, just in case." Alex explained.</p><p>"So what's the plan?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Last night we managed to badly block the servers." Alex said.</p><p>"Badly?" Lena asked.</p><p>"If they know what they are doing, they will come back online today."</p><p>"Then why are Kara and MJ at school?" Lena asked confused.</p><p>"I have their phones and watches. They can't be tracked." Alex said. "We have also accessed the accounts of every DEO agent as well as LEO and stopped the sharing of family location. Instead those phones are sharing fake information, which will lead to DEO agents and J'onn, who will be pretending to be Kara, my Kara."</p><p>"So you are hoping they kidnap J'onn thinking he is your daughter?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex confirmed. "There's a chance they will take J'onn to someone higher up the food chain and we can start to get answers. It's risky and would be far safer with Brainy to manage the information flow, but he isn't here so we will go with what we have."</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" Lena asked.</p><p>"We think this is going to go on awhile, so can you watch the kids tonight?" Alex asked. "I don't want them to be alone."</p><p>"They were going to be alone?"</p><p>"No, there are going to be some DEO guards. But that's not the same."</p><p>"Of course." Lena said.</p><p>"Ma'am, the servers are coming back online." Harris interrupted.</p><p>"Are we sure there is no real info on the app?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." He said. "We have flooded it with fake data, including J'onn. J'onn currently has the highest point total associated with him."</p><p>"Let's hope that makes him the first target." Alex said.</p><p>"I still don't see what their end game is." Supergirl said as she paced. "I mean the original game was a distraction to split our forces right? But right now there is no other threat."</p><p>"Could it be about the returned prisoners?" Lena asked.</p><p>"What benefit would it bring?" Alex asked. "I mean they aren't released into the public yet so pose minimal danger. Plus the facility is secure and everyone is accounted for. It is possible that this round of the game is unconnected to Mongul and the invasion." Alex went on. "It could be that the original game sparked the interest of someone who has different goals. I mean targeting family, moving to kidnap. Something feels off."</p><p>"At least we know it isn't Lobo. Subtle isn't his style." Kara said.</p><p>"True. But it could still be Mongul, there are still a lot of his Lieutenants unaccounted for." Alex replied before standing. "But this conjecture is getting us nowhere. Right now we need to stop the threat."</p><p>"Ma'am." Harris said approaching the trio.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"NCPD just arrested dog man."</p><p>"Dog man?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"The guy who had a chunk of his leg bitten by the dog when he tried to kidnap your daughter."</p><p>"Can we use actual names?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not really." He said passing them the tablet displaying the name 'Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz'.</p><p>"I'd stick with Dog man." Supergirl said not sure where to start with the pronunciation.</p><p>"Anyway, he is at the 41st if you want to talk to him." Harris said.</p><p>"I doubt he will be any more talkative than the others, but it is worth a go." Alex said.</p><p>"Want some company?" Supergirl offered before adding quietly. "Or protection for Dog Man."</p><p>"No. I need you to stay within range of the school, just in case." Alex said. "I'll see you in a bit."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Lena what are you doing here?" The teenage Kara asked when she saw the family friend waiting outside the school.</p><p>"Taking you home."</p><p>"Has something happened?" MJ asked as Alex questioned.</p><p>"Is mom okay?"</p><p>"Everything is fine. Your mothers are just worried about you. And it has been awhile since we hung out."</p><p>"Don't you have an empire run?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I have people for that." Lena said as she unlocked the car.</p><p>"So what exactly do you do?" The teenage Alex asked climbing into the car.</p><p>"I don't think you are meant to ask that." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any luck?" Supergirl asked when Alex returned.</p><p>"No. Same as the others. They are playing a game. The sick thing is they don't even know what they are playing for."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Apparently you only get told what the prize is when you get to level 13."</p><p>"They are trying to kill and kidnap, but they don't know why?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Technically they aren't killing or kidnapping." Alex said. "We are stopping them. Also some of them I don't think know it is real. Some of them are so high they think it is just VR."</p><p>"It's pretty sick." Supergirl said as Rose approached.</p><p>"Ma'am, we are starting to see movement."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Nine red dots are heading for J'onn." Rose said causing Alex and Kara to move to the main console to watch it unfold.</p><p>"This reminds me of Pacman." Supergirl said watching the screen.</p><p>"Can you stop referencing antiquated computer games?" Alex asked as she watched the screen.</p><p>"What? It does look like Pacman." Supergirl said pointing as J'onn's dot became surrounded.</p><p>"Are we sure J'onn is going to be okay?" Supergirl asked feeling nervous.</p><p>"J'onn has two trackers on him. One emits an RF frequency, which if they know what they are doing they will block. The other is an ultrasonic device, which you should be able to hear. He will activate it when he arrives to where ever they take him."</p><p>"And if I can't hear it?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"We go old school. But if J'onn gets into trouble he said he will just walk out. We are assuming no one is expecting a shape shifting Martian." Alex said as the red dots on the screen moved with J'onn's dot.</p><p>"We have a visual." Rose said showing CCTV footage of J'onn, in the teenage Kara's form, being roughly bundled into a van. Seeing it Alex stormed from the control room.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Supergirl asked when Alex finally emerged from the cubicle where she had been throwing up.</p><p>"No. They were targeting Kara again. That's on me." Alex said.</p><p>"No that's on them. The important thing is Kara and MJ are safe and soon the bad guys are going to be taken down." Supergirl reminded her.</p><p>"What if we hadn't found the game? What if Alex hadn't have been there? I would have lost Kara and MJ."</p><p>"You aren't losing anyone." Supergirl said hugging her sister. "Kara and MJ are safe and we are going to make sure they stay safe." She added.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said pulling away.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked, her eyes burning with concern.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said, clearly lying.</p><p>"We are going to stop them." Kara repeated.</p><p>"I know. I need to finish some paperwork. Let me know if anything changes." Alex said leaving the bathroom.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl watched the dot on the screen associated with J'onn, Ruby came up to stand beside her.</p><p>"How's it going?"</p><p>"They are still moving." Supergirl said. "They are going in a very circular route so it looks like they are worried about being followed."</p><p>"We have sent out plenty of visible search parties to different areas so hopefully that will make them relax." Vasquez added.</p><p>"That's good. Do you have a minute?" Ruby asked the caped hero.</p><p>"Sure. what's wrong?"</p><p>"You might want to talk to Alex."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She is suiting up. Something tells me going into the field is going to not be clever. She looks really ticked."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked entering the armouring.</p><p>"Suiting up."</p><p>"I can see. Why?"</p><p>"We are about to trap the ring leader."</p><p>"And you are Director of the DEO. As in you do a desk job. A desk job that keeps you safe. And keeps the bad guys alive."</p><p>"As Director I get to choose what missions to go on." Alex countered.</p><p>"Isn't there a directive against that?"</p><p>"This isn't Star Trek." Alex pointed. "Even if it was, they always ignored it."</p><p>"But it is dangerous out there."</p><p>"You'll have my back." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Of course I will." Supergirl said. "But what if you, I don't know, lose your temper. How would I explain to Kara and MJ that you are in jail?"</p><p>"I'm not going to lose it." Alex assured her.</p><p>"Your eyes say different." Supergirl argued as Harris entered the armoury.</p><p>"Ma'am, we have lost the tracker."</p><p>"Where was it last seen?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Heading to the underpass."</p><p>"Can you hear anything?" Alex asked Kara.</p><p>"No." She said after a moment.</p><p>"J'onn was only going to activate the sonic tracker after he had arrived at the HQ or if he was in danger, so let's hope it is going to plan." Alex said, feeling her stress levels rise.</p><p>"What's happening about all the other fake targets?" Supergirl asked Harris as she paced.</p><p>"We are suppressing the attacks." The agent said. "Agent Baxter is ready to be taken if needed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Awww." Supergirl said clutching her head. "That is loud and annoying."</p><p>"J'onn?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I think so. I'll head over." Supergirl said flying off.</p><p>"Remember, don't go in." Alex called after her before looking round the control room. "Alpha, Bravo teams, follow Supergirl in convoy. Echo we are taking the chopper."</p><p>"We?" Ruby asked. Seeing Alex's glare she added. "Ma'am."</p><p>"Yes we. Let's move." Alex barked.</p><p>As the helicopter started to move Supergirl came over the radio.</p><p>"I've found the signal."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"They are on a cargo container." Supergirl said.</p><p>"They are taking J'onn by ship?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Looks that way. The ship is heading out. I can see twenty two people in there, plus J'onn." Supergirl said as she hovered high above the ship and out of sight.</p><p>"Can you hear J'onn?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. He's talking and sounds okay. Well a little freaky sounding like Kara, but okay. I don't think he is in danger. I mean he keeps saying the word 'safe'."</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked aware that her sister's voice seemed a little strained.</p><p>"Yeah, the tracker is really loud." Supergirl explained. "It is hard to filter it out."</p><p>"Okay, we are six minutes out, let me know if anything changes." Alex said ending the connection.</p><p>"What about Alpha and Bravo? They won't be able to get on the ship." Ruby said.</p><p>"I know. We'll become the prime squad, the chopper can transport them from the dock when they get there." Alex said worrying about everything that could still go wrong.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Who are you?" J'onn, as the teenage Kara, asked as he was strapped to table.</p><p>"Your saviour." A man said. "Well not really, think of me as your new employer. Actually that isn't right either. Owner would be a better description."</p><p>"Owner?" The fake teenager asked pretending to struggle against the restraints.</p><p>"Welcome to the Empire." He smiled. "From now on you will be shifting product. Probably. You see I don't know if this will work yet." He said picking up a box from the side and taking out some contact lenses. "We have had a couple of practices and they were promising. But we haven't tested properly. But if they work these will now control every action you do. If they don't they will cook your brain. Which is also what they will do if you resist. And we know that part works."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sit Rep." Alex barked over the radio to Supergirl three minutes later.</p><p>"There are ten guards on deck. J'onn is in a room with five people. The rest are grouped in a room to the back." Supergirl reported.</p><p>"Is J'onn talking?"</p><p>"Yes." Supergirl said.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He is fine, but may not be in a minute. We need to move." Supergirl said not wanting to divulge the details of the conversation, knowing it would cause Alex to explode, but sensing J'onn could actually be in danger.</p><p>"Everyone in position?" Alex asked over the radio.</p><p>After a chorus of confirmations she gave the order and the raid started.</p><p>"Go get J'onn we will approach and secure the platform." Alex ordered her sister. "Make sure no one gets away."</p><p>Knowing if she didn't do something about the guards on deck the helicopter would be taken out Supergirl listened into J'onn's conversation once more to ensure he was okay, before deciding to take out the deck guards.</p><p>Flying round the deck as fast as she could she collected up the guards and threw them in a shipping container before heading to J'onn. As she did so she tried to shut out the sound of his tracker that was getting uncomfortably loud.</p><p>When she reached the room the fake teenage Kara was in she saw a man hovering over the teenager about to insert something in their eyes.</p><p>"Stop." Supergirl said using her heat vision to burn the man's hand before focusing her efforts on the other guards as J'onn effortlessly broke free of the restraints and subdued the leader.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked approaching J'onn who was still in the teenage Kara's form.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Any chance you can turn the tracker off?"</p><p>"Of course." J'onn said reaching into his body and doing something that resulted in silence.</p><p>"Thank Rao." Kara said rubbing her ears. "Man that was loud."</p><p>"Where are the others?" J'onn asked, still in the teenager's form.</p><p>"Should be on deck. Have you got this?"</p><p>"I'll stay with him." J'onn confirmed as Supergirl hurried off to find the DEO strike team.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are the deck guards?" Alex asked approaching Supergirl.</p><p>"I locked them in a cargo container. I didn't want them taking you out." Seeing Alex looked less than please she asked. "What?"</p><p>"I'd planned to use it as training."</p><p>"Sorry. I just thought you smelt blood and lost common sense."</p><p>"Appreciate the faith you have in my leadership." Alex deadpanned.</p><p>"You have been giving off a distinctly dark vibe." Kara shrugged. "The other guys are still ready to be captured."</p><p>"I know, we have done that already." Alex said following her sister to where J'onn was waiting.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Alex asked the spitting image of her daughter.</p><p>"I'm fine." J'onn confirmed.</p><p>"You can change back." Alex reminded him, unnerved at seeing her daughter restraining a man.</p><p>"Of course." J'onn said shifting back into his normal form, confusing the man who had been threatening him.</p><p>"This him?" Alex asked looking at the man.</p><p>"Yes. They plan on using these." J'onn started to explain as he picked up the contact lenses.</p><p>"To do what?" Alex asked sensing J'onn and Kara weren't telling her something.</p><p>"To control people's minds and get them to carry out crimes for them." J'onn said.</p><p>"Them being?"</p><p>"Says he is part of the Empire."</p><p>"Empire as in Mongul" Alex asked.</p><p>"Sounded more like a gang." J'onn said as Alex approached the man.</p><p>"You can't make me talk." He said seemingly unworried by Alex.</p><p>"Debatable." Alex said. "But there are quicker ways to get the information." With that she nodded to J'onn who gripped his head.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" J'onn asked as came and stood next to Alex who stared out over the city at the DEO.</p><p>"You need to ask?" Alex countered.</p><p>"No." J'onn confirmed. "But the kids are safe."</p><p>"They nearly weren't." Alex reminded him. "And I put you in danger."</p><p>"I was never in danger." J'onn said. "I could have escaped at anytime."</p><p>"But I couldn't guarantee that when I asked you to go in."</p><p>"It was a risk I was willing to take." J'onn said. "I will do whatever it takes to protect them."</p><p>"I know. Thank you." Alex said struggling to keep her emotions in check.</p><p>"It's over." J'onn assured her.</p><p>"No it's not. Now one of these games have cropped up, many more will follow. What if we don't find them in time? What if they use more intelligent ways of linking family member? I don't know how to keep them safe." Alex said sounding defeated.</p><p>"You will find a way you always do." J'onn said.</p><p>"What if I can't? I did this to protect them, but now it feels like all I am doing is putting them in danger."</p><p>"If you stay, you will have oversight of what is going on. If you go you will be in the dark." J'onn said, sensing the debate Alex was having with herself. "Both offer risk."</p><p>"And betrayal."</p><p>"Betrayal?"</p><p>"I said I would help Kara, walking out goes against that."</p><p>"Kara would understand." J'onn said.</p><p>"I know. But I wouldn't. And I'm not really thinking about leaving." Alex pointed out. "I mean I did, but everything is telling me that staying is the right thing to do. But I am so scared. I feel like I am drowning in darkness."</p><p>"Is that why you are here rather than interrogation?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"We both know what will happen if I go into that cell." Alex said darkly.</p><p>"There used to be a time that wouldn't have stopped you." J'onn reminded her.</p><p>"Well, maybe I think things through a little more." Alex said. "Doesn't mean I have faith in my decisions though."</p><p>"If Kelly were here what would she tell you?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"To stop the bad guys." Alex said without hesitation. "But she isn't here. If I screw up I lose the kids or I leave them with nothing."</p><p>"They will never have nothing. We will make sure of that." J'onn said as Vasquez appeared.</p><p>"Ma'am we have got some information on our prisoner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joel Campbell. General low life." Rose started. "Ran away at twelve having murdered a local kid. Then joined the Kai gang. At the time they were a small gang operating on the East side. But over a ten year period they grew in power and influence, normally by brutally dispatching rival gangs. Campbell climbed the ranks and is now wanted by the NCPD and FBI."</p><p>"The FBI are looking into this gang?" Alex asked surprised.</p><p>"They are. They are interested as they believe cult like practices are being used in recruitment."</p><p>"How do you mean?" Alex asked.</p><p>"There is a religious order called 'The Orange Tree." Over the last three years they have gone from nothing to membership of over five hundred. The majority of the order are teenagers who appear to be getting brainwashed."</p><p>"What has that got to do with the Kai?" Alex asked.</p><p>"There isn't a huge amount of information, but at least thirty of the Orange Tree members have been connected to crimes committed by the Kai gang." Rose explained. "The good news is the FBI have used Campbell's arrest to lead a raid on several Orange Tree meeting houses. All had server farms linked with the game. They have all been shut down. No new servers have appeared. It looks like the threat has ended."</p><p>Sensing the Agent was holding something back Alex asked. "What else?"</p><p>"Over the last three weeks seven teenagers have turned up dead. All with an unusual, but very specific brain injury." Vasquez said taking over the briefing. "Based on the contacts we retrieved from the scene, we think that they could be responsible."</p><p>"Find out for sure. I want to know everything about those contacts and what they are capable of." Alex said before asking. "Is there any connection to Mongul?"</p><p>"No ma'am. It looks like the Kai found the game and exploited it. It looks like this is just a normal gang crime." Harris said.</p><p>"They tried to kidnap my daughter." Alex snapped.</p><p>"I meant non alien, not normal." Harris corrected.</p><p>"Work on a way to neutralise those contacts." Alex said walking out of the room.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I know you are scared, but the kids need you and they need to see that you are okay." Kara said approaching her sister.</p><p>"I know. But right now that would be a huge lie."</p><p>"I know." Kara said. "But you are great at lying."</p><p>"Thanks, I think."</p><p>"My point is, you need to go home."</p><p>"I'm too angry."</p><p>"I know. But Kara and MJ are okay." Supergirl reminded her. "And I am pretty sure they are going to get over what happened much faster than you. But they do need to see you and you need to see them. You know giving them a hug is going to make you feel better."</p><p>"Yes I do." Alex said.</p><p>"Then let's go." Supergirl said before pausing. "But before we do, in front of the kids you need to be strong, but you don't need to be strong in front of me." She added pulling Alex in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's with the somber mood?" Alex asked when she and her sister walked into the house and saw three disgruntled teenagers.</p><p>"Alex asked me what I actually did, job wise, so I demonstrated." Lena explained.</p><p>"You made them get you coffee?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm not Cat." Lena said. "We played monopoly and I demonstrated how money makes money."</p><p>"While screwing over everyone else." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"That's life." Lena said.</p><p>"You cheated." MJ pressed.</p><p>"Also life." Lena replied.</p><p>"You approve?" MJ asked his mother, sounding outraged.</p><p>"You should have been expecting it." The adult Alex shrugged unsympathetically before moving to her daughter and hugging her.</p><p>"Everything okay?" The teenager asked confused.</p><p>"Minor freak out." Her aunt said.</p><p>"About what?" The teenager asked pulling out of the hug.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." The adult Alex said holding her daughter. "What matters is you are safe."</p><p>"Looks like you are no longer the favourite." The teenage Alex said to MJ as they sat to one side.</p><p>"So is it over?" The teenage Kara asked when she was finally released.</p><p>"We have shut down the game." Alex said. "But we don't know if other ones will start up."</p><p>"So what happens to us?" The teenager pressed.</p><p>"For now the danger has passed. But it could come back at anytime so you need to be extra careful. We still don't know who was behind it."</p><p>"When are we getting our phones back?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Not until we are sure the tracking information can't be exploited." Alex explained. "My team are removing all the location info so you should have them tomorrow."</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining, but if all the tracking information is being removed, how are you going to stalk us?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Probably with a tracker. Still deciding if it will be subcutaneous." Alex said. The comment initially being treated as a joke by her offspring before her daughter asked.</p><p>"Wait, are you serious?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"You are going to chip us like Chewie?" MJ asked.</p><p>"It's a possibility." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"What happens when someone hacks the signal? It is not like you can just rip out the tracker." Her daughter argued.</p><p>"That's why I said I still thinking about it." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kara? What are you doing here?" The adult Alex asked when she saw her sister enter the lounge carrying two big tubs of ice cream just after midnight.</p><p>"I thought you'd be freaking out and would want someone to talk to."</p><p>"What about Alex?"</p><p>"She's asleep, and I can still hear her from here." Kara said before sitting down next to her sister, handing her a tub. "Talk to me." Kara said as she started eating the ice cream.</p><p>"My life is an endless stream of bad decisions." Alex said miserably.</p><p>"I mean you have very questionable taste in music, but everything else is okay." Kara said.</p><p>"I'm being serious." Alex said.</p><p>"So am I." Kara replied. "The kids are fine. The person who isn't fine is you."</p><p>"I know it wasn't Kara, but seeing J'onn as Kara get taken, really freaked me out." Alex finally said.</p><p>"I know." Her sister said hugging her. "They are both okay though."</p><p>"I just want them to be safe But I have brought them danger."</p><p>"You kept them safe." Kara countered.</p><p>"No, you kept them safe. I just watched." Alex said miserably.</p><p>"We're a team." Kara reminded her. "And I will always look out for them and you."</p><p>"I know. But I am still freaking out."</p><p>"That is completely understandable." Kara assured her.</p><p>"I thought about quitting. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Why are you sorry?"</p><p>"I said I'd have your back and then first sign of trouble I thought about leaving."</p><p>"You have to do right for the kids." Kara said.</p><p>"How can you be so calm?"</p><p>"I thought about leaving the planet." Kara reminded her, pausing before adding. "Maybe a break would do you good?"</p><p>"I'm not quitting the DEO." Alex said.</p><p>"I meant take some time off."</p><p>"I have had loads of time off recently."</p><p>"Sick leave doesn't count." Kara countered. "But maybe you just need time to reflect."</p><p>"Are you reading self help books again?"</p><p>"Maybe." Kara said. "I'm worried about you."</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said. "Or I will be when I stop seeing Kara being kidnapped."</p><p>"So that's why you are not sleeping?"</p><p>"One of the reasons." Alex said. "Seriously, I'm okay. You don't have to be here."</p><p>"I want to be." Kara said before asking. "Anymore panic attacks?"</p><p>"No. Although I don't understand why." Alex said before adding. "The nightmares are getting worse."</p><p>"Anything I can do?" Kara offered.</p><p>"No, I think I just need to process all my new demons." Alex said before noticing Kara stiffen. "Problem?"</p><p>"It's Alex. I've got to go." Kara said speeding back to her apartment where her daughter was in the throes of a nightmare.</p><p>"Alex." Kara said moving to her bedside, avoiding the random assortment of objects that were flying round the room.</p><p>As she reached the bed she gently shook her daughter whose eyes shot open as all the flying objects dropped with a bang.</p><p>"It's okay. It was a bad dream." Kara said hugging her. "You're safe." She added. When she felt her daughter had calmed down she asked. "Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"You bought a cat."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"In the dream, you bought a cat. Chewie was upset."</p><p>"You had a nightmare about a cat?" Kara asked still confused.</p><p>"Yeah. Why? Is that weird?"</p><p>"No, nothing wrong with that. Just not what I was expecting. But I promise no cats."</p><p>"Good." The teenager said before asking. "Have you been eating ice cream?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"You have some on your nose."</p><p>"I was talking with your aunt." Kara said.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then why were you eating ice cream at two in the morning?"</p><p>"You ask too many questions." Kara said hugging her. "You should get some sleep."</p><p>"I'm not tired."</p><p>"Your eyes say different." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'm serious. My mind is racing after the dream."</p><p>"About the cat?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You said it wasn't weird." Her daughter said.</p><p>"Come on then." Kara said standing.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"You can join sisters' night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the teenage Alex got off the elevator at CatCo she looked round the bustling office for her mother. Not seeing her, but not sure where she would be sitting she started to walk around the floor plate until a young woman approached her.</p><p>"Can I help you?" The woman asked.</p><p>"I'm looking for my mother, Kara Danvers."</p><p>"Oh, right." The woman said looking to Kara's desk, then glancing nervously at Cat's office. "She's probably in the staff meeting. It's probably safer for you to wait somewhere, not here."</p><p>"Kiera junior, in here." Cat called from her office.</p><p>"That's me, I think." Alex said to the woman before walking towards Cat.</p><p>"Shouldn't you have stopped her?" A young man asked approaching the woman who the teenager had been talking to.</p><p>"How?" The woman asked. "She was summoned. And technically she went of her own free will."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any more signs of that game?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No ma'am. All is quiet. Since the Orange Tree servers were shut down there has been no activity. We were assuming that you wanted to not completely hand over the investigation to cyber crimes, so will keep monitoring from here."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said before looking round the room. "We have just had orders from the President to release all of the returned civilians. However, they will need to undergo weekly testing. It is being run by Homeland, but we will give oversight."</p><p>"We will? Do they know that?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"They do. They took it surprising well." Alex said. "Probably hoping they can use us for fall guys if they screw up."</p><p>"What about Cody?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Release him, but for now he is not to have any access to restricted areas and files. Keep him at the Echo site."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>Alex then turned to another Agent and asked. "Where are we with the Lieutenants? There must be some sign of them somewhere."</p><p>"Not yet. They are either dead or very good at covering their tracks."</p><p>"We should be better than them." Alex said. "Go through everything and find them. The have been on the Earth for weeks now, there has to be some sign of them. And if you still find nothing redo the interrogations with the ones we captured." She ordered leaving the control room.</p><p>"This is going to be a long day." One of the Agents muttered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey Brad, what's wrong?" Kara asked as she returned to her desk an hour later.</p><p>"Um, well, the picture on your desk, is that of your daughter?"</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>"We tried to stop it, but there is no stopping her."</p><p>"Stopping who?"</p><p>"Ms Grant. You know what she is like."</p><p>"Brad. What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Ms Grant." He said as if that explained everything.</p><p>"Ms Grant what?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Ms Grant took her, well summoned kind of. In our defence she went of her own free will."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Your daughter has entered the pits of hell." He said nodding towards Cat's office.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she walked onto Cat's balcony where her mentor and daughter were standing looking over the city eating M&amp;Ms.</p><p>"Hi mom." Alex said before walking over to her and hugging her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Talking to Ms Grant."</p><p>"I meant at CatCo." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I was going to walk you home."</p><p>"Did I know that?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"No. Do you want me to go?"</p><p>"No, but I have some things I need to finish, why don't you go sit at my desk." Kara suggested to her daughter.</p><p>"Go home. Why break the habit of a life time and actually meet a deadline?" Cat said.</p><p>"Really?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself." Cat warned.</p><p>"Yes Ms Grant."</p><p>"And Kiera Junior, think about what I said."</p><p>"Yes Ms Grant." The teenager said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where's Chewie?" Kara asked as she walked home with her daughter.</p><p>"MJ is borrowing him. You'd prefer not to know why."</p><p>"Now I really want to know why." Kara said. "Wait, does this involve a girl?"</p><p>"You know I am not answering that." Alex countered.</p><p>"So what were you talking about with Ms Grant?"</p><p>"Just stuff."</p><p>"Stuff?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Stuff." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"I remember when you told me everything." Kara grumbled.</p><p>"No, you remember when you thought I told you everything." Alex corrected.</p><p>"Thirty minutes with Cat and you have been corrupted." Kara complained.</p><p>"Cat called it being educated."</p><p>"Did she?"</p><p>"Umm hmm."</p><p>"Did she make you sign anything?"</p><p>"Like an exclusive rights interview?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Very specific, but sure."</p><p>"No. We just talked about living on Earth. Fitting in. Changing things."</p><p>"Changing what?"</p><p>"Perceptions."</p><p>"Of?"</p><p>"Just in general." Alex said, being deliberately obstructive.</p><p>"You keeping this up all night?" Kara questioned.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Okay then." Kara sighed. "So what was the real reason you came to CatCo?"</p><p>"I was struggling with my powers. I wanted to go to the Botanical Gardens, but I didn't have any money, so I was hoping you could take me."</p><p>"We can do that." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hello?" Kara greeted confused when she entered her apartment with her daughter only to find her niece and nephew where there.</p><p>"Hi." Her niece greeted.</p><p>"Not that I am not happy to see you guys, but why are you here?"</p><p>"Hanging out." Her niece replied.</p><p>"I thought you were doing something with Chewie." The adult Kara said looking at MJ.</p><p>"I was. Until mom stopped me. So now I'm here."</p><p>"Does your mom know you are here?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"She's probably tracking our every move." MJ complained.</p><p>"I know the last few days have been hard on you guys, but try giving your mom some slack." Kara said. "You being in danger really freaked her out, it is going to take some time to get over it."</p><p>"Doesn't mean she can lock us away while she has a freak out." MJ said.</p><p>"She's not going to lock you away." Kara said.</p><p>"Not what she said." MJ countered. "Plus I am pretty sure I am going to wake up one morning and find myself chipped."</p><p>"I'll talk to your mom." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Thanks." Her niece replied.</p><p>"I assume you guys won't object to staying here tonight?"</p><p>"So you can go deal with the crazy?" MJ asked.</p><p>"So I can talk to your mom." Kara corrected.</p><p>"That's what I just said." MJ replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kids okay?" Alex asked when Kara entered her house.</p><p>"You are stressing them out." Kara replied. "But they are safe at my place convinced that you are tracking their every move. But seeing they are safe and occupied, I thought we could have a sister's night."</p><p>"I don't know, I have work I need-"</p><p>"Do I need to break out the pout?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm growing immune." Alex said.</p><p>"If you'd prefer I can take the kids and have a wild night out on the town." Kara said.</p><p>"You? Have a wild night?" Alex asked trying not to laugh.</p><p>"What? I can go wild."</p><p>"Sure you can." Alex said.</p><p>"I can." Kara protested. "Besides MJ and Kara would help me."</p><p>"Okay, that threat worked. We'll have a sisters' night." Alex conceded.</p><p>"Good. Pizza will be here in two minutes."</p><p>"What if I had said no?"</p><p>"That wasn't going to happen." Kara pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Should not have eaten that." Alex said after her third slice.</p><p>"But it is so good."</p><p>"Not for humans."</p><p>"When did you get so old?" Kara asked moments before Alex hit her with a cushion.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said after a moment.</p><p>"For what? Eating pizza? No thanks required."</p><p>"Being here." Alex said.</p><p>"Always. But still no thanks required." Kara said pulling Alex in for a hug. "How are you really doing?"</p><p>"I'm scared. I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Well as someone who has lived in fear for a long time there are two choices. You can live in fear, which sucks. Or you can accept that bad things may happen, but if they do we will beat them."</p><p>"I miss Kelly." Alex said into the hug. "I feel so lost."</p><p>"I know. But you are not alone." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Why am I so weak?"</p><p>"You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know." Kara assured her. "You are scared. But it is going to be okay."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"We're the Danvers' sisters. Nothing can beat us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If there is a connection between Kai and Mongul we can't find it. In fact the Kai are really anti alien, so I can't see them collaborating." A weary sounding Harris briefed the next morning. "Based on what the Feds gave us the Kai have been growing for years and their power growth has not diverted from it's trajectory since Mongul." He explained before avoiding eye contact and saying. "Based on the lack of alien involvement the FBI Cyber crimes team have officially and completely taken over the investigation." He then looked up and added. "We are of course going to be unofficially monitoring from here and if any game comes online we will know before the Feds."</p><p>"There's something you should know." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There is a sub committee that is providing oversight into the investigation."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said not surprised by the news</p><p>"It is chaired by Senator Olsen."</p><p>"Perfect." Alex said as Vasquez walked off.</p><p>"As in James?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"Perfect time to bury the hatchet." Supergirl said.</p><p>"There is no hatchet to bury."</p><p>"Yet you don't talk."</p><p>"We do. Since the accident James and I have run into each other a few times, professionally."</p><p>"You have?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And we always clash. Avoidance is best." Alex said going back to reviewing the report she was reading.</p><p>"The kids follow your example."</p><p>"I keep telling the kids to make contact."</p><p>"They won't until you talk to him." Kara said.</p><p>"Why don't you talk to him?" Alex suggested.</p><p>"You okay with that?"</p><p>"Like I keep telling the kids I don't hold a grudge. We both said things we didn't mean." Alex said. "But that doesn't mean that when he oversteps on the sub committee I won't tear him a new one."</p><p>"Right." Supergirl said. "I have to go to CatCo. Are you okay watching Alex tonight?"</p><p>"Sure." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"Her powers have been a bit fritzy, so she might need some help."</p><p>"Sure." Alex said not looking up from her report but as Supergirl disappeared she looked up and said. "What does fritzy mean? Who says fritzy?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Shouldn't you be at work?" The teenage Alex asked her aunt.</p><p>"Hello to you too." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"I meant I thought you were still stressed over the game and working stupidly long hours."</p><p>"Who told you that?"</p><p>"Kara, MJ, Mom." The teenager listed.</p><p>"Well the game is being investigated by the FBI. And there isn't much happening at the DEO."</p><p>"Mom asked you to talk to me." The teenager guessed.</p><p>"She may have mentioned your powers are acting up." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Only the telepathic ones."</p><p>"Then you are doing way better than your mom." Alex said. "Have you tried sound?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When your mom first got to Earth she really struggled to concentrate. Especially when she started panicking. But if she listened to my heart beat she started to calm down."</p><p>"But I don't have super hearing."</p><p>"You don't need it. You just need the right sound." Alex said getting out her phone. "When you first got to Earth, you really liked the ocean right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Why don't we try that?" Alex suggested.</p><p>"Going to the ocean?"</p><p>"No, listening to it." Alex said pressing play on her phone. "What you need to do it practice breathing in time with the waves."</p><p>For a moment the teenager stared cynically at her aunt before shutting her eyes and following the suggestion.</p><p>"Whenever you feel like you are loosing control or are getting overwhelmed, match your breathing to the waves and picture yourself on the beach." The older Alex said. "Focus on the waves and ignore everything else. Try to remember what the waves sounded and smelt like."</p><p>"Smelt?" The teenager asked opening her eyes.</p><p>"This will work better if you can completely immerse yourself." The older Alex said.</p><p>"Okay." The teenager said shutting her eyes once more before following her aunt's instructions.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you feeling?" The adult Alex asked thirty minutes later as she stopped the sound coming from her phone.</p><p>"Okay I guess. I mean nothing flew across the room, so that's good." The teenager said.</p><p>"It'll take time and practice and if it isn't the ocean we'll figure out something that does work for you." The older Alex assured her.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Okay. On to more important things."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think it is time."</p><p>"Won't mom be mad?"</p><p>"She'll get over it. And she'll be happy you are having fun."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Kara called as she entered her sister's house.</p><p>"Through here." Her daughter called.</p><p>"Hey Sweetie." Kara smiled hugging her daughter. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"It's good. Alex has been teaching me how to use the ocean to relax and control my powers."</p><p>"That's great." Kara smiled.</p><p>"And we got you dinner." The teenager said handing her mother a box. As Kara opened it and saw green she asked.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Kale salad. It's good for you."</p><p>"It's green." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"But not Kryptonite so you can eat it." Alex pressed.</p><p>"But I don't need to. I have powers."</p><p>"Which you lost recently." Alex said staring at her mother.</p><p>"But-" Kara started only for Alex to ask.</p><p>"Do you not want to get better and protect me?"</p><p>"Of course I do, but that has nothing to do with kale." Kara argued.</p><p>"Sure it does."</p><p>"Is Alex pouting at Kara?" The teenage Kara asked her mother as she watched the exchange from a distance.</p><p>"Yes." The adult Alex grinned.</p><p>"Why?" The teenager asked as her cousin walked away from the adult Kara looking triumphant. As she walked back into the kitchen the two Alex's hi-fived.</p><p>"What's going on?" The teenage Kara asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Nothing." Both of them replied.</p><p>"Then why is Aunt Kara looking miserable? Is that kale she's eating?"</p><p>"Yes." The older Alex said.</p><p>"Why is she eating kale?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Alex guilted her into it." The adult Alex said, sounding almost like she was proud.</p><p>"Why?" Her daughter questioned</p><p>"We thought it would be fun." The teenage Alex said. "Plus your mom wanted to win a bet."</p><p>"You are torturing your mom for fun and a bet?"</p><p>"Kale isn't torture." The older Alex pointed out. "Plus kale is good for people, including your aunt. Besides we've got potstickers for her."</p><p>"Then what is the point of making her eat kale?" Her daughter asked confused.</p><p>"To prove that her pout is not the most powerful weapon on the planet." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"You pranked me?" The adult Kara asked moving over to them.</p><p>"You heard that?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"My hearing works just fine." Kara said before returning to her original question. "You two ganged up on me and pranked me?"</p><p>"You said you wanted me to have fun." Her daughter argued.</p><p>"Pranking me is not what I meant." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Fun is fun." The older Alex replied before handing Kara a bag.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Pot Stickers."</p><p>"Don't think I'm sharing." Kara said walking off with the bag.</p><p>"Like you ever do." Her sister called after her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You still sulking?" Alex asked handing her sister a tub of ice cream.</p><p>"I'm not sulking. I am outraged."</p><p>"That we made you eat kale?"</p><p>"That you unleashed Alex's pout. You know I am going to have to help your kids reach their full potential."</p><p>"You so aren't ready for that." Alex said as Kara ate the ice cream.</p><p>"So I take it you have been spending lot's of time with Alex? I mean in order to corrupt her and unleash the pout."</p><p>"We normally hang out when Kara and MJ have after school activities."</p><p>"What do you talk about?"</p><p>"What happened to the aunt niece confidentially pact?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yeah well, I remember what you taught me when I was fourteen." Kara argued.</p><p>"Like what?" Alex asked innocently.</p><p>"You know what." Kara said.</p><p>"Seriously, she's fine." Alex said.</p><p>"Thank you for looking out for her."</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Has she seemed okay to you?"</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"I don't know. Something feels off. I think her powers are really bothering her."</p><p>"Is it Alex who is bothered or you?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Could you be projecting your issues with Lobo and the lantern ring onto Alex's powers?"</p><p>"No. Of course not. Maybe. You think?"</p><p>"Right now is she having fun with Kara and MJ having pranked you tonight, while you are sitting here moping." Alex pointed out. "If she is struggling we will help her. But you need to work on your issues too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is he doing?" The teenage Alex asked her cousin when she saw MJ harassing his mother.</p><p>"Blackmailing mom out of a better birthday present and party." The teenage Kara explained. "Well trying, he's not making much progress."</p><p>"Wait, you actually celebrate birthdays?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah." MJ said pausing his debate with the older Alex.</p><p>"That's really a thing?" The teenage Alex pressed.</p><p>"I still can't tell with you. Are you messing with us?" The adult Alex asked her niece.</p><p>"No." The teenager said.</p><p>"You don't celebrate birthdays?" MJ asked staring at his cousin as if she had just said the most alien thing ever.</p><p>"Mom would always give me cake and presents, but no one else out there celebrated birthdays so I just assumed it was a mom thing. Especially as she never had a birthday."</p><p>"Birthdays are a huge deal." MJ said. "Especially this year as mom owes me big time. Plus now it is the first Earth birthday party you will have gone to, it has to be huge."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You haven't celebrated your birthday for eighteen years?" Alex asked as she walked up to her sister.</p><p>"What?" Kara asked turning.</p><p>"You've not celebrated your birthday for eighteen years?" Alex repeated.</p><p>"Is that a crime? I always celebrated Alex's birthday."</p><p>"It wasn't a criticism. It was surprise. You loved birthdays."</p><p>"And I still love Alex's birthdays." Kara said.</p><p>"But not yours?"</p><p>"I didn't really have anyone to celebrate it with and it was kind of hard to keep track of. Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"I'm just thinking we have lot's of lost time to make up for."</p><p>"Does this mean I am getting eighteen birthday cakes at once?"</p><p>"If that is what you want." Alex said. "And next birthday is going to be big."</p><p>"And by next birthday do you mean Earth birthday or birthday birthday?"</p><p>"Both." Alex said.</p><p>"You're the best." Kara grinned. "Why are we talking birthdays?"</p><p>"MJ's is coming up and Alex seemed surprised we celebrate it. Don't worry, MJ is using Alex as an excuse to go big."</p><p>"What exactly do fifteen years old do for birthday parties now?"</p><p>"Video games."</p><p>"How is that any different from every other day?"</p><p>"It isn't. It is win win." Alex said. "Although this year MJ wants paintballing, bowling and pizza."</p><p>"Sounds harmless enough." Kara said.</p><p>"That's what I think every year. Is Alex going to be okay bowling?"</p><p>"Should be, she was out bowling with MJ and Kara last night." Kara said.</p><p>"I thought they were at your place last night?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Ummm." Supergirl started only to be saved by Agent Harris approaching.</p><p>"Ma'am, we think we have hit." Harris said.</p><p>"A hit?" Alex asked.</p><p>"One the Lieutenants. We have detected an abnormal radiation spike, similar to what we saw come from gems. It's weak, but there."</p><p>"On it." Supergirl said flying from the DEO.</p><p>"I wish she wouldn't just fly off like that." Alex muttered as she moved to one of the workstation and grabbed a radio.</p><p>"Remember it could be a trap." Alex warned over the radio.</p><p>"I know." Supergirl said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"There's nothing here." Supergirl said having searched the apparent source.</p><p>"Something has to be giving off that signal." Alex said.</p><p>"I can't see anything." Supergirl said walking round the abandoned warehouse.</p><p>"Alpha team is five minutes out, they will do a full scan. Until then keep the area secure."</p><p>"Secure form what? There is literally nothing here." Supergirl said taking to the sky so she could get a better look at the whole area.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Yes. No wait, I have something. There is a rabbit. But no carrot and no snark so I don't think Bugs is up to anything."</p><p>"Something is giving off that signal." Alex said.</p><p>"There's not even power here." Kara replied.</p><p>"Ma'am, we have lost the signal." Rose said.</p><p>"What do you mean lost?"</p><p>"It's gone."</p><p>"Gone where?" Alex asked before reaching for the radio.</p><p>"Can you hear anything out of place?" She asked her sister.</p><p>"No. Like I said it is dead here."</p><p>"I want every grain of dust scanned." Alex said to Rose. "Something gave off the signal, figure out what it was."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"There was nothing there." Alex said as she reviewed the report.</p><p>"I did tell you that." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Something gave off that signal." Alex countered.</p><p>"Perhaps it was a sensor blip?"</p><p>"I had them recalibrate the sensors this afternoon and they are working fine."</p><p>"What if they can travel to parallel universes and we only see them when they are not hiding? Or what if it is like when Barry uses Speed Force?"</p><p>"Does Speed Force still exist?" Alex asked, not keeping up with Barry's exploits.</p><p>"Don't know. May do. Or something similar." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I guess it's not completely crazy. Do you have time to talk to Barry?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course. But not now. I have to get to CatCo, I am so late. I'll see him later." Supergirl said disappearing.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kara! Hey." Barry greeted when his friend appeared in front of him holding ice cream.</p><p>"Hi Barry. I have ice cream."</p><p>"I can see." He grinned. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"Well I can eat ice cream so I'm pretty good. Well better than last time." She said handing him a cone. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Still not missing the Flash?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Still not missing the Flash." Barry confirmed. "Why do you need help?"</p><p>"Yes, but not Flash help. More Flash knowledge help."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Can speed force be used to hide things?"</p><p>"Things?"</p><p>"People, gems, psychotic warlords." Kara listed.</p><p>"In theory. But to what end? I mean if they had access to Speed Force they would probably use it to travel in time."</p><p>"Time travel is bad." Kara said.</p><p>"Yes." Barry confirmed. "Besides, none of the Lieutenants were fast. I mean the gems gave them strength not speed."</p><p>"You're right. I guess I am grasping at straws."</p><p>"Want to brainstorm?"</p><p>"You have time?"</p><p>"Always. Why don't we get some dinner and you fill me in?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Not speed force." Kara said entering Alex's house only to see three confused teenagers staring back at her.</p><p>"Hello?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Sorry. Where's your mom?"</p><p>"Work."</p><p>"Still?"</p><p>"You came in saying speed force, that kind of implies you are still in the clock as well." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"You have a small point." The adult Kara said. "Everything okay here?"</p><p>"You think it wouldn't be?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Three teenagers, alone. There's room for suspicion." The adult Kara replied.</p><p>"What have I done?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Don't play innocent, I haven't forgotten the kale stunt." Her mother replied.</p><p>"Should we be happy that is the level of the bar?" MJ asked his sister.</p><p>"Just roll with it." The older teenager replied.</p><p>"I'm going to the DEO. I'll see you later." The adult Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you still doing here?" Kara asked entering Alex's office.</p><p>"Working. Did you see Barry?"</p><p>"Not speed force."</p><p>"Did have any bright ideas?"</p><p>"Plenty." Kara said handing Alex several scraps of paper.</p><p>"Is this a napkin?" Alex asked looking at one of the scraps.</p><p>"Yeah, we were eating doughnuts when he had another idea." Kara said, the mention of food causing Alex's stomach to growl.</p><p>"I take it you've not eaten." Kara said.</p><p>"No time."</p><p>"There's always time for food." Kara countered before taking the papers off Alex.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Out there you have a team, who live in a permanent state of fear of what you might do to them, who are ready to do their jobs. So I am going to give them these ideas. Then I am taking you home so you can eat and sleep. Besides don't you need to conserve energy for MJ's birthday?"</p><p>"I thought you were going to help with that?"</p><p>"And cramp Alex's first Earth birthday party? No way. You're on your own." Kara said.</p><p>"But you have powers." Alex said.</p><p>"They're just kids." Kara replied.</p><p>"Is this revenge for teaching Alex to pout?"</p><p>"No. That revenge will be served cold. Very cold."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey. What are you doing here?" The adult Kara asked entering her sister's house and seeing her niece sprawled on the couch.</p><p>"I live here." The teenager reminded her.</p><p>"I meant, why aren't you with the others?"</p><p>"At MJ's party?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Not really my thing."</p><p>"Birthday parties?"</p><p>"MJ's friends."</p><p>"What's wrong with his friends?"</p><p>"Do you remember high school?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And high school boys?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"There you go." The teenager said.</p><p>"Should I have let Alex go?" The older Kara asked.</p><p>"She'll be fine. MJ's best friend has a huge crush on Alex."</p><p>"He does? Does Alex know?"</p><p>"Smart money would be on no. I mean she's your daughter."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Mom has told us all about it."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Your history."</p><p>"What history?"</p><p>"Exactly." The teenager said as her aunt's phone rang.</p><p>"Hey Vasquez." Kara answered. "I'll be right there. Yeah, no. Don't tell Alex."</p><p>"We will continue this later." Kara said to her niece before flying out of the house.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Could they have cloaking technology?" Supergirl asked as she once again arrived at a completely empty area.</p><p>"Maybe, but I don't see why it is so intermittent." Vasquez said. "And no cloak is perfect. Our clean up team should have found something. But they got nothing from the last site."</p><p>"And I am seeing nothing here." Supergirl said. "I'm not sure anyone has been here in years. Even the trash is caked in dust. And despite all the dust there are no footprints."</p><p>"We are getting nothing from IR and GPR scans either." Vasquez said. "The team will be with you in two minutes. Once they are there, head back to base."</p><p>"Is that it?" Supergirl asked sounding a little disappointed.</p><p>"Well if you are bored there is a … a ….. pile up on the freeway. Or a bank robbery on 3rd." Vasquez suggested.</p><p>"I thought we weren't meant to coordinate civil rescues from the DEO." Rose said to Vasquez.</p><p>"We're not. I was just passing on the headlines." Vasquez said. "Besides the Director is already, umm-"</p><p>"Angsty?" Rose suggested.</p><p>"Sure, you want to add a restless Supergirl to the list of things we need to deal with?"</p><p>"No. I'll make sure we have the latest newsfeeds." Rose said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where's Alex?" Lena asked she entered the briefing room and saw the lack of DEO Director.</p><p>"Chaperoning MJ's birthday." Supergirl explained.</p><p>"Is she going to be okay with us doing this without her."</p><p>"I'm keeping her in the loop." Supergirl assured her.</p><p>"Your crinkle says different." Lena countered. "So what do you need?"</p><p>"For the last few days we have had sensor alerts indicating that a gem has been detected. But when I get there, there is nothing. The signal then disappears. But the DEO have sent teams and they see nothing."</p><p>"What if they are trying to make new gems? Maybe what we are detecting is chemical waste." Lena suggested. "It could be the waste is in the ground water. If it was deep underground it would explain why you saw nothing and as it was washed away it might explain the signal disappearing."</p><p>"We thought about that and we have used GPR to look for water. One of the sites had none for over one hundred feet. The others had streams closer to the surface, but none of those streams cross with any of the other alerts." Vasquez said displaying a variety of maps on the screen. "Another theory was they could also be testing our capability." Vasquez said. "They may want to see how sensitive our detectors are. But there is no sign anyone is watching our response."</p><p>"Could the trace come from anything else?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Don't see what, it is a unique signature." Lena replied.</p><p>"Then why can't we find anything?"</p><p>"What if there is nothing to find?" Lena asked. "What if the signatures aren't real?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What if the sensors were hacked?"</p><p>"It's possible." Vasquez said.</p><p>"But what's the point?" Supergirl questioned.</p><p>"Keep us busy while they do something else. I mean that is kind of their MO." Lena said.</p><p>"So what haven't we been doing while we have been chasing the alerts?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That's the thing, there is nothing obvious. I mean you have been chasing them down so we haven't been getting distracted. Plus since the invasion attempt the normal number of alien attacks have decreased so we actually have less to do than normal." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Could it be related to the game?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That all seems to have gone quiet." Vasquez said. "No more servers have gone up and there is still no link between the Kai gang and Mongul."</p><p>"What if the alerts aren't for us?" Supergirl tried. "What if there is a hidden message?"</p><p>"That's not something we have thought of." Vasquez said. "I'll start running the signals through and ANN and see if comes up with anything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Everything go okay?" Kara asked entering Alex's house where her sister was clearing up pizza boxes.</p><p>"So far. They are all upstairs gaming. What happened with the signal?"</p><p>"How did you know?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"I know everything. So what happened?"</p><p>"Another dead end." Kara said before asking after her daughter. "Is Alex okay?"</p><p>"She looked like she was having fun. I mean you could just listen."</p><p>"I'm not doing that." Kara said looking shocked at the suggestion.</p><p>"Your over the top outrage indicates you do it all the time." Her sister countered.</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"And there is the crinkle."</p><p>"So should have had that fixed when I had no powers." Kara complained rubbing the offending characteristic.</p><p>"Alex is fine. She was even laughing."</p><p>"With the boy?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"Tom?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"Everyone knows. Apart from Alex. How do you know?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"Kara."</p><p>"Don't worry, Alex is oblivious and it all innocent fun. And in about twenty minutes twelve monosyllabic teens will come downstairs and leave."</p><p>"What happens in twenty minutes?"</p><p>"The internet goes off."</p><p>"That's evil." Kara commented before asking. "You doing okay?"</p><p>"Sure why?"</p><p>"You seem a little, not fine." Kara said as the front door opened and the teenage Kara returned.</p><p>"Where have you been?" The adult Alex asked unaware that her daughter had not been in the house.</p><p>"Out."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"With my friends."</p><p>"It's after nine." Alex said.</p><p>"And I'm sixteen not six."</p><p>"It's not safe out there."</p><p>"You said things were normal." The teenager said.</p><p>"I also said you needed to be careful. Sneaking out isn't careful."</p><p>"I didn't sneak I walked out of the front door." The teenager argued.</p><p>"You are meant to tell me where you are going." Alex pressed.</p><p>"I did. I sent you a message. It's not my fault if you ignore them."</p><p>"Guys. Why don't we have a time out." The adult Kara suggested. "Do you want an argument to ruin MJ's birthday?"</p><p>"No." The teenager said just as they heard thumping from upstairs moments before a gaggle of teenagers thumped downstairs, grunting briefly at the older Alex before leaving.</p><p>"If only invading aliens were so addicted to the internet." The adult Kara commented before walking over to her daughter and asking.</p><p>"Did you have fun today?"</p><p>"Yes." The teenager said hugging her mother.</p><p>"Good." Kara smiled "Let's get you home."</p><p>"You can't." MJ said.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Because we need you for the party."</p><p>"Didn't that just end?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"That was the friends' party. Now it is the family party." MJ said. "We have cake."</p><p>"Cake?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It is a birthday." Her sister reminded her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Any more sign of the Lieutenants?" Alex asked entering the control room a few days later.</p><p>"One more trigger this morning, but when the team got there, there was no sign. Again." Harris said. "Other than that we have no evidence the Lieutenants are on Earth at all."</p><p>"Unfortunately we are pretty certain they are here." Alex reminded him. "What about the captured Lieutenants?"</p><p> "That's where it gets a little more interesting." Rose said. "They are still not talking to us or giving us anything useful, but according to the shrink some of them are displaying changing behaviour, indicating they may be about to talk. Sibley has suggested some environmental changes we might want to implement to speed the process up."</p><p>"What type of changes?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Moving a couple to a better area. Make the others think they have turned."</p><p>"Do it." Alex said, feeling they had nothing to lose. She then asked. "How are the released prisoners doing?"</p><p>"So far no signs of anything unusual. They have all integrated back into their lives. They are all attending the regular checks. Eighty percent are undergoing therapy, which was expected."</p><p>"The fleet?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The fleet, seems to be completely broken up. There are sixteen sub groups now, all heading in different directions."</p><p>"Anything unusual on long range scans?"</p><p>"No ma'am. It is looking really quiet."</p><p>"And the game?"</p><p>"No more servers have come online. The Feds can't connect it to the Kai at the moment, well not in a way that would lead to successful prosecutions. But they are still pursuing. But right now there is no immediate threat."</p><p>"So we are winning." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Or it is the calm before the storm." Alex said.</p><p>"I need to get to CatCo. Let me know if anything happens." Supergirl said flying off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You didn't call." Kara said when she entered Alex's lounge that evening.</p><p>"Because nothing happened." Alex said. "It was the quietest day in ages."</p><p>"And let me guess, you are seeing that as proof that the end is nigh." Kara said.</p><p>"No, but it is reason to be on high alert." Alex countered.</p><p>"Do you ever see reason to not be on high alert?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Not right now." Alex said.</p><p>"So, have you thought about Argo?" Kara asked changing subjects.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Letting MJ and Kara go."</p><p>"Have they put you up to this?"</p><p>"No, I am just trying to plan." Kara said but as Alex stared at her she added. "But they may have mentioned it."</p><p>"I'm not sure, I'm still worried about unleashing them on Argo." Alex said.</p><p>"And the real issue?"</p><p>"I'll miss them." Alex confessed.</p><p>"You could come too."</p><p>"I have too much to do here." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Which could be put off so you could see Argo?"</p><p>"No it can't. Besides I've seen Argo." Alex replied.</p><p>"When?" Kara asked not remembering her sister having gone.</p><p>"After you disappeared. I went over and spent some time with your mom."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"I did. She was very tolerant. She helped me a lot."</p><p>"I never knew." Kara said.</p><p>"Why would you?" Alex shrugged. "The point is I have actually spent a lot of time on Argo."</p><p>"And they still offered you help?"</p><p>"Cute." Alex said rolling her eyes at her sister.</p><p>"If Argo coped with you, the kids will be fine." Kara said.</p><p>"They do really want to go." Alex said.</p><p>"I know. They mention it at least five times a day. I think they are more excited than Alex." Kara smiled.</p><p>"The break may do them good, especially after everything they have gone through. But are you sure you are okay looking after them? I mean you won't have powers."</p><p>"I don't need them."</p><p>"I love your optimism."</p><p>"It will be fine." Kara said.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure. Besides if they are they there with Alex, I will have more time to search the records for information on the lanterns and Lobo."</p><p>"Okay." Alex agreed, albeit with some reluctance.</p><p>"So we can go?" MJ asked from the doorway.</p><p>"Do you guys not believe in privacy?" Alex asked unimpressed.</p><p>"Says the stalker." The teenage Kara countered from behind her brother.</p><p>"Can we go?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"Fine." Alex conceded earning a hug from both her kids.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Anything turning up from the sensor alerts?" Supergirl asked as she entered the DEO control room.</p><p>"The ANN did uncover a pattern. We had to use a MDRNN and we ran it through a BPTT. Having done that we did a PMI and POS and are looking at a BLEU." Harris listed.</p><p>"Sorry what?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"There is a pattern." Alex translated. "But whether that is a real pattern or a random pattern is unclear."</p><p>"Right. I knew that." Supergirl said still looking lost.</p><p>"It's a lead, but it may turn out to be nothing." Alex clarified before looking at Rose. "Have you correlated it with any other system alerts?"</p><p>"Trying to. But so far I am not finding anything. Well I am, we actually get several spurious alerts every day. It will take a while to figure out if they are random or not." Rose said. "But I will keep looking." They added just as red light started flashing.</p><p>"What's that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Um, it's a newsfeed alert." Rose said. "There's a bank robbery."</p><p>"On it." Supergirl said flying off.</p><p>"Why are we directing Supergirl on civil cases?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We aren't. We are tracking Supergirl …. in case we need her help." Rose explained as a suited man was escorted into the control room.</p><p>"Director Danvers." He greeted.</p><p>"Agent Aptil." Alex nodded.</p><p>"We need to talk." He said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked as they entered a meeting room.</p><p>"I thought you'd appreciate an update."</p><p>"Always. But I thought you were trying to distance yourself from us."</p><p>"The Section Chief doesn't want me talking to you." Aptil said as he sat down. "However, this would be easier with help. But that involves you knowing what is going on."</p><p>"You okay breaking rank?"</p><p>"Not really, but the end result is what matters. Plus something tells me you will get all the intel regardless of whether or not I tell you." Aptil explained before sliding a data drive across the table to Alex. "Everything is on there but the key point is the original leader of the Kai has been found, dead. They have been dead for approximately a year. The thing is no one is really clear on who the new leader is. People won't be loyal to a faceless entity. I mean the more senior members will need something tangible. We were assuming that was money. But we aren't sure. What worries us is the change. Back when the Kai started they were ruthless thugs. Don't get me wrong, they still are. But something changed that allowed them to become top dog. Money will do that up to a point, but it needs more than that. Whoever is pulling the strings knows what they are doing, but we have no idea who they are. However, we have gathered enough intel to get warrants for raids and starting next week we will be raiding all Kai locations. I am aware that you guys follow different processes to us." Aptil said. "I was, unofficially, hoping you might use that. When we carry out the raids it could cause a backlash, or it might force Kai to change their plans. Worst case scenario is that stupid game comes back and family members get hurt. I need to make sure that doesn't happen."</p><p>"We both want the same thing." Alex said. "We will assist any way we can."</p><p>"Thank you. I will send you details of the raids." Aptil said standing.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You two could at least pretend you are going to miss me." Alex complained as her kids excitedly packed for the trip to Argo.</p><p>"We'll miss you." MJ said. "We are just looking forward to Argo more."</p><p>"That's great." Alex said sarcastically as she headed back to the lounge where her sister was waiting.</p><p>"You going to be okay?" The adult Kara asked her sister.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Alex said. "Besides the timing works out well."</p><p>"It does?"</p><p>"The FBI are stepping up their raids on Kai next week. There is a chance that might spark the game's revival. Kara and MJ not being here will keep them safe."</p><p>"Who is going to keep you safe?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"We've discussed this. J'onn will be here, pretending to be you. He will have my back." Alex reminded her before adding. "Plus I won't go out into the field." Seeing the doubtful look Kara was giving her she said. "I won't. I will stay behind my desk. Stop worrying. I will be fine. You need to go to Argo."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure. I've raised two kids, I can take care of myself." Alex argued.</p><p>"Aren't you convinced those kids are about to spark a war on Argo?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Kara, I will be fine. Stop worrying about me."</p><p>"That's not happening." Kara said. "But I will stop going on about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom." Kara greeted as she stepped through the portal with the children.</p><p>"Kara!" Alura smiled before pulling her into a hug as MJ and the teenage Kara looked round their new surroundings, while the teenage Alex waited to one side, only to then be hugged by Alura.</p><p>"Welcome." Alura smiled at her granddaughter before looking at the other two teenagers. "You are all welcome here. If you need anything please ask." She smiled. "Why don't we take your things to the house and then I'll show you three round?" Alura suggested. "We could start with the old temple then go to the markets."</p><p>"What about you?" The teenage Alex asked her mother, aware the invitation hadn't seemed to include her.</p><p>"I need to read up on some things. I will see you later." Kara said. "But remember you won't have at least some of your powers so be careful."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any signs of the game?" Alex asked as she paced the DEO control room.</p><p>"No ma'am. We expanded our search of the dark web and still aren't finding anything. We also tried to exploit some of the security issues in the server that Aptil brought us, but we have found nothing that links back to Kai." Rose said.</p><p>"Keep searching." Alex said. "The second anything looks off let me know. If that game does get turned back on we may have less time to react. We also have to consider they will try to share information in other ways so keep an eye out."</p><p>"We were considering that earlier." Vasquez said. "And we think you should have a protection detail."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"In the game you had more points than anyone. If they do come back online you are going to be a target. Maybe the prime target."</p><p>"If it comes back on line everyone here will be a target. We don't have the resources to protect everyone." Alex argued.</p><p>"That's why we have to prioritise." Vasquez said. "And we think that means giving you protection." Before adding. "Technically, as Director, you are meant to have 24/7 protection."</p><p>"I'll be fine." Alex said. "Let's use our resources to shut down Kai." She said, her tone daring people to argue. When no one did she asked. "Where are we on the gems?"</p><p>"No more false alarms. We are going back to reviewing the logs in case the system was being tripped deliberately." Rose said. "We have also deployed some portable sensors where we picked up the spurious signals. Maybe they'll show something."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" The adult Kara asked when she saw her niece sitting outside her mother's home that evening.</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenager said.</p><p>"You don't look it. Argo not what you thought it would be?"</p><p>"What? No. Argo is great."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Do you think mom is okay?" The teenage Kara asked her aunt.</p><p>"In what way?" The adult Kara said sitting down next to her.</p><p>"I remember her being away for odd nights, but never more than two. This will be the first time she will be alone for like ever."</p><p>"She won't be alone. Eliza is going to stay with her."</p><p>"She is?" The teenager asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Does mom know?"</p><p>"I would have thought it'd be obvious by now."</p><p>"Don't they need some buffering?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"I thought they kind of outgrew that." The older Kara said.</p><p>"No. We are the buffer."</p><p>"They'll be fine. At the very least it will be a distraction." Kara said. "Seriously don't worry about your mom. Eliza, J'onn and Lena will look after her. And she has Chewie. Besides part of the point of this trip is to help you get over what happened with that stupid Pokemon game."</p><p>"Pokemon?" The teenager asked confused.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. The point it use this time to focus on yourself. Your mom will be fine." The adult Kara said as the door opened.</p><p>"Mom! You're back." The teenage Alex said before hugging her mother.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Kara said. "How was your day?"</p><p>"Would have been better if you had been there." Alex said, guilting her mother, before adding more enthusiastically. "But it was great. We saw the old temples and we went shopping in the market. Alura said there was an old ruin you always used to go to. Perhaps we can see it?"</p><p>"Like now?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay." Kara agreed standing before looking at her niece. "Are you coming?"</p><p>"No, I'll protect your mom from MJ who is currently dismantling the house." The teenager said. "Have fun."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she opened the front door and saw her mother on the other side.</p><p>"I thought you might want the company."</p><p>"You didn't have to come down. I'm fine."</p><p>"Perhaps I wanted to." Eliza said.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said letting her mother in.</p><p>"So how are you really doing?"</p><p>"The enjoyment of the peace wore off a lot more quickly than I thought it would." Alex sighed as she sat down, Chewie quickly taking up residence on her lap. "The house feels really empty and I have only been back like an hour."</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Eliza said.</p><p>"That's not overly comforting." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Sorry." Eliza said before seeing a news report of 'Supergirl' making a save. "That's weird to see. I assume that is J'onn."</p><p>"It is. But this trip to Argo has worked out pretty well. As far as everyone at the DEO is concerned, Kara is putting her investigative journalism to good use and is doing a mission for me and is off world, while Supergirl is still here making saves, so no one can link the two. Mind you if she stays away too long J'onn has threatened to bring back the skirt." She explained as Eliza turned off the TV.</p><p>"Come on, let's go out."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"See a show?" Eliza suggested. Seeing Alex's less than enthusiastic expression she added. "Or, let's get some food."</p><p>"Are you confusing me for Kara?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You need to eat." Eliza said.</p><p>"I'm not very hungry."</p><p>"You still need to eat." Eliza pressed. "Let's go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" The teenage Kara asked her cousin when she found her in a lab the next day.</p><p>"Looking."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Information."</p><p>"On?" The teenage Kara pressed.</p><p>"The lanterns and Lobo."</p><p>"Isn't that what your mom is doing?"</p><p>"Yeah, like all the time. Maybe if I find something she'll take a break." The teenage Alex argued.</p><p>"We are on an alien planet and you are going to the library?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Every planet is kind of an alien planet for me." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Always with the boasting." MJ teased as he looked over Alex's shoulder. "Yeah we can't help. Can't read any of this."</p><p>"There's an interactive hologram." Alex pointed out. "It speaks english."</p><p>"Where?" MJ asked excitedly moments before a small cube flew across the lab into his hand.</p><p>"Um, did you do that?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, telekinesis still works here." Alex said.</p><p>"That's awesome."</p><p>"What about your other powers?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"It only seems to be telekinesis." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Director." James said approaching Alex after an oversight meeting.</p><p>"Senator." Alex replied.</p><p>"How are you?" He asked looking slightly awkward.</p><p>"I'm good. You?"</p><p>"Yeah good. How are the kids?"</p><p>"MJ misses you." Alex said. "He'd like it if you called."</p><p>"That's okay?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Then I will call him tonight."</p><p>"He's not actually around at the moment."</p><p>"He's somewhere with no cellphone access?" James asked.</p><p>"Yes. He's on Argo."</p><p>"You sent the kids to Argo?" James asked.</p><p>"I didn't send them. They chose to go." Alex said.</p><p>"You are meant to be their mother. You are meant to protect them."</p><p>"It's Argo and they are with Kara." Alex started to argue before deciding it wasn't worth it. "James, the kids, MJ especially, want to see you. And I support them with that, but I have too much going on right now to put up with your judgement." She said walking off.</p><p>"Alex wait-" James called but she had already gone.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are the kids?" The adult Kara asked when she saw her mother sitting by herself.</p><p>"In your father's lab." Alura said.</p><p>"Is that safe?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There are no longer omegahedrons lying around."</p><p>"Once." Kara complained. "I took one once."</p><p>"And we learned to lock them away." Alura said. "The lab is safe. How did your searching go?"</p><p>"My current grand plan revolves around Space dolphins." Kara replied.</p><p>"Lobo is definitely an enigma." Alura agreed. "But there are many reported cases of people appealing to his code."</p><p>"That doesn't get round the fact he is psychotic and any alliance will be temporary and probably still end badly." Kara pointed out as she sat down.</p><p>"When you are ready Teloth is waiting to discuss the Lanterns." Alura said.</p><p>"Thanks. Will he be okay waiting until tomorrow?"</p><p>"Of course." Alura said.</p><p>"Are you busy right now?"</p><p>"Not unless the children need me." Alura said.</p><p>"Good." Kara said.</p><p>"You seem troubled." Alura said after a moment.</p><p>"No. Not exactly. Just overwhelmed."</p><p>"About Lobo?"</p><p>"In part. But more Alex."</p><p>"Has something happened?"</p><p>"No not really. I mean she has adjusted much better to Earth than I did. But her powers are still freaking her out. And I am not sure my help is being all that helpful. Especially with the telekinesis."</p><p>"How did you learn to control your powers?" Alura asked.</p><p>"With difficulty and a lot of help from Eliza and Alex and Jeremiah."</p><p>"What did that help involve? Alura asked.</p><p>"Mainly listening and supporting."</p><p>"Then you have your answer." Alura pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Alex called as she entered the house.</p><p>"No problem. Dinner is almost ready."</p><p>"Actually, I'm not very hungry."</p><p>"You need to eat." Eliza warned.</p><p>"I am." Alex said.</p><p>"You skipped breakfast."</p><p>"I had lunch."</p><p>"A bag of chips?"</p><p>"How did you know?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I guessed."</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"No I don't want to talk." Alex snapped before quickly apologising. "Sorry it was a bad day and I reached my limit."</p><p>"Are you drinking?" Eliza asked frowning.</p><p>"No. Of course not." Alex said.</p><p>"Sorry." Eliza apologised, feeling guilty for asking. "I'm just worried. You aren't eating, you are barely sleeping, you are a little snappy and you won't talk about it."</p><p>"I just feel like everything is so out of control at the moment. I mean I placed the kids in danger. I can't protect Kara. And I have a horrible feeling something bad is about to happen, but I have no idea what and to top it all of I saw James today."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"We made it thirty seconds before things broke down."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I told him MJ was on Argo and he accused me of being a bad mother."</p><p>"Then what happened?"</p><p>"I left. Why is is always so difficult with him?"</p><p>"Probably because you are both in pain." Eliza said hugging Alex. "Right now we can't solve the James problem, but we can work on you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"You need to slow down and take some time for yourself."</p><p>"Nice in principle, but I don't have time for that." Alex pointed out. "I have to protect the kids and Kara."</p><p>"What good will it to of you drive yourself to the brink of exhaustion?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I'm not on the brink of exhaustion." Alex countered.</p><p>"You look terrible." Eliza said as gently as the blunt words allowed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"</p><p>"Nightmares." Alex confessed. "About the kids getting hurt, Kara getting hurt, the accident."</p><p>"Have you talked to anyone?"</p><p>"Kara, a bit."</p><p>"You can't run from your nightmares forever."</p><p>"I know." Alex said. "I just need to figure them out before I talk about them."</p><p>"Okay. But when you are ready I'm here." Eliza said hugging her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kara, Daughter of the house of El. Welcome." An old Kryptonian greeted as Kara approached him.</p><p>"Teloth." Kara nodded. "Thank you for seeing me."</p><p>"Of course my child." He smiled. "Please sit."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said sitting opposite him.</p><p>"Your mother said you have questions about the Lanterns." He said.</p><p>"I fought someone who had a yellow ring. A ring that made me see things."</p><p>"Your fears?"</p><p>"Yes. I need to know were they my fears or my future?"</p><p>"You believe this was a Qwardian power ring?" He asked, clearly doubting the statement.</p><p>"A what? All I know is it was a yellow lantern ring. Well that's what it looked like."</p><p>"You survived?" He asked confused.</p><p>"Yes." Kara said.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly."</p><p>"Some believe the Qwardian ring is the most powerful weapon in the universe." He said. "They should not be treated lightly."</p><p>"I'm not." Kara assured him. "Which is why I am here. I need to know what that ring does."</p><p>"Where is the ring now?"</p><p>"Locked away, where no one can use it." Kara explained.</p><p>"Have you used it?"</p><p>"No. Having been on the receiving end I want nothing to do with it." She replied. For a moment Teloth said nothing as he contemplated her words. Finally he said.</p><p>"The ring allows the bearer to manipulate fear. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. They can create the energy constructs of an opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the ring's ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder."</p><p>"The ring feeds off fear?"</p><p>"Yes. The ring's one weakness is the need to recharge regularly. However, energy can be drawn from fear. A skilled user can power the ring indefinitely through magnifying fear in others."</p><p>"But what I saw was not the future it was just my own fears magnified?" Kara asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yes. However, they were your fears and if you allow yourself to be controlled by those fears they may come to pass."</p><p>"So it is my future?" Kara asked feeling the conversation was getting circular.</p><p>"It is a possible future, but nothing is written in stone. And only you control your destiny. The natural antidote to the yellow ring is the blue ring. The blue ring is based on hope. The way to ensure what you saw does not happen is to focus on your hopes, not your fears." He explained. "There is a corporation, the Sinestro Corps. They are behind the yellow rings. Their purpose is to spread fear and they will do anything to achieve that. Including targeting the families of their enemies. Like fear itself they hide in the shadows and are not suppressed easily. They have also sent rings across the universe. Rings that seek out suitable bearers."</p><p>"So there could be more rings on Earth?"</p><p>"Anything is possible. But they are not the only threat. Before Krypton's destruction we were worried by the Lanterns. They have many factions. All competing for dominance. Their fight threatened to encompass the galaxy. While we may have lost track of what is happening, I am sure the threat is still there. While the yellow ring may be the most powerful weapon, the red ring, the ring of anger is the most dangerous. While the yellows and reds are enemies, the yellows will exploit the carnage caused by the reds."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Human." Mongul sad as Alex approached his cell.</p><p>"Failed warlord." Alex countered.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I thought it was time we talked. I mean no one is coming for you. Maybe it is time you reconsidered your options."</p><p>"My options? I live for far longer than humans. I can wait many years and it means nothing to me. They will come for me and you will perish."</p><p>"Do you want a comic or something to help spice up your imagination?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You are only here because you are scared." Mongul said. "The second you walked in here I won."</p><p>"Enjoy your victory." Alex said walking out.</p><p>"I'm not sure you won that round." J'onn, in the form of Supergirl, commented as he fell into step along side Alex.</p><p>"I'd say it was a draw. Did you get anything from him?"</p><p>"No. He can shield his thoughts. He does so at all times." J'onn said. "So are all the other Lieutenants. But if you want me to do any more interrogations just let me know."</p><p>"They aren't going to give us anything." Alex said.</p><p>"Want to talk about what is really bothering you?"</p><p>"I still feel like we are missing something. But I'm not sure if it Mongul or the Kai gang or everything."</p><p>"Do you think that hunch is real or paranoia?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"You taught me to trust my instinct."</p><p>"I did. And you should. But is it instinct or fear?"</p><p>"What's the difference?" Alex asked. "I mean they both have the same source. One just turns out to not be groundless."</p><p>"You have a point." J'onn agreed. "I have an idea. Why don't you meditate with me?"</p><p>"Meditate? Me? You know it isn't my thing."</p><p>"True, but I think the troops could use some time off." J'onn said. "And it may provide clarity."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How did it go?" Alura asked.</p><p>"Teloth gave me lots of information." Kara said.</p><p>"You look troubled."</p><p>"Well, it wasn't exactly good information." Kara sighed. "And it seemed to raise more questions than answers."</p><p>"Why don't we go to temple?" Alura suggested.</p><p>"Temple? To pray?"</p><p>"Or contemplate." Alura said. "You may have forgotten, but when you were six Astra and I had a big argument. You were not meant to hear, but you listening from one of the side rooms. You became upset and tried to fix things. Neither Astra or I were willing to listen."</p><p>"I remember." Kara said recalling the events. "I got so upset I ran off and ended up at the temple. I knew I would get into trouble if anyone found me so I hid at the back under some robes. Then a service started, I can't even remember what it was for, but I fell to sleep listening to the priest."</p><p>"Your snoring gave you away." Alura said smiling at the memory. "But that day Astra and I stopped arguing long enough that we could find you. Sometimes you find answers in unexpected ways."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What did you do to her?" Eliza asked when she returned home and found Alex passed out on the couch.</p><p>"We meditated." J'onn explained before following Eliza to the kitchen.</p><p>"Alex?" Eliza asked confused.</p><p>"She was reluctant, but I think it did her some good." J'onn said. "At the very least she fell to sleep."</p><p>"I thought when Kara came back Alex would, I don't know, magically recover."</p><p>"You know more than anyone that it is not that easy." J'onn said. "Overcoming grief takes time. Even with Kara's persistence."</p><p>"I know. I just feel so helpless."</p><p>"But I think she is changing." J'onn said. "She is far less angry than she was when I returned with Alex."</p><p>"But still angry." Eliza said.</p><p>"She has always had a fire."</p><p>"That is why I am worried every time she goes to the DEO." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"She has built a good team, they look out for her." J'onn assured her. "So do I and so does Kara. "</p><p>"I know. But I still worry. Especially when she seems so lost."</p><p>"Alex will find her way." J'onn said. "She just needs time."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How did it go?" Alex asked when Agent Aptil entered the DEO.</p><p>"The raids were a success, in the sense none of our guys got hurt and we made several arrests."</p><p>"But?" Alex probed.</p><p>"We found nothing."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean nothing. It is like there isn't a leader. Only there clearly is, but there is no paper trail. On one level it was like Kai doesn't exist. Only there are a huge number of dead bodies that proves it does."</p><p>"You've lost me." Alex said.</p><p>"Kai is run as a conglomerate. The city is divided into patches. Each patch has a leader. Like the guy who tried taking your daughter. Within their patch they can do what they want. But something stops them encroaching onto neighbouring patches. In gangs that is normally the boss who maintains control through money and power. But that always leaves a trail. This time we can't find it. There is no money flowing into the local leaders."</p><p>"Weapons? Other hardware?" Alex suggested.</p><p>"There is plenty. But none of it can be traced."</p><p>"Everything can be traced." Alex argued.</p><p>"Not this. There are no serial numbers on anything. The guess is, it is made in house. But to make that much would require multiple factories, not to mention a distribution hub akin to a mid size retailer. Both of which we should have heard rumours of. But we haven't. All the raids gave us nothing. Whoever took over the running of Kai has put in an incredible amount of effort to stop them being linked to Kai. That is hard to do."</p><p>"And requires resources in the first place, which should narrow the suspect pool." Alex said.</p><p>"Sure, but there is no proof, it is all hearsay and even then weak. When I say no evidence I mean nothing. Not even hints."</p><p>"The local leaders must know something." Alex said.</p><p>"That's why I am here. I believe you have access to telepathic resources that could shed light on the matter."</p><p>"Of course." Alex said. "But you know you can't use anything we get in court."</p><p>"Getting a name gives us something to work with." Aptil argued.</p><p>"I can loan you Agent Rashid for as long as you need." Alex said.</p><p>"Thank you. I'll let you know if we find anything." Aptil said leaving the room. As he did so Alex picked up a phone and dialled J'onn.</p><p>"Every thing okay?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I need you check the whereabouts of someone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom?" The teenage Alex called.</p><p>"Hey. You okay?" Kara said looking round.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?"</p><p>"Just looking at the stars. Want to join me?"</p><p>"Sure." The teenager said sitting next to her mother. "You weren't at dinner."</p><p>"Sorry, I got distracted in the archives." Kara said.</p><p>"You were looking for information on Lobo?"</p><p>"Yes." Kara said.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Let's not worry about Lobo." Kara said. "It's our last night here, let's do something fun."</p><p>"It's ten at night."</p><p>"And we are both awake." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Okay." Alex agreed. "But before that. I still have powers."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Here on Argo, I can still move stuff by thinking about it."</p><p>"That's pretty cool." Kara said.</p><p>"Not really. I still can't control it. I keep moving stuff without meaning to and it freaks everyone out."</p><p>"Everyone?"</p><p>"The kids round here and their parents."</p><p>"It doesn't freak me out." Kara said pulling her daughter in for a hug. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"</p><p>"You've been busy."</p><p>"I am never too busy for you." Kara said. "Please don't hide things from me."</p><p>"I don't think I am ever going to figure them out." Alex said after a few moments.</p><p>"You will. It will just take time. But I will be with you every step of the way. Why don't we go for a walk to the old ruins and when we are there we can work on your powers?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Ma'am." Agent Watkins called from the door.</p><p>"What is it?" Alex asked looking up from her report.</p><p>"We have a problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Agent Rashid is in the infirmary."</p><p>"I thought she was helping the FBI?" Alex said standing.</p><p>"She was. But she collapsed when she got home. We don't know if the two are connected. She's in a bad way." Watkins said leading Alex to the infirmary.</p><p>"Get Aptil over here now." Alex ordered. "We need to know what happened in that interrogation."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Watkins said peeling off from Alex who walked with purpose to the infirmary.</p><p>"What happened?" Alex asked when she saw her Agent convulsing on a bed.</p><p>"She came in seizing." The doctor replied. "Everything I have tried only stops it for a few minutes."</p><p>"Who brought her in?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Containment team 1. She triggered an alarm before collapsing." Wilock explained from the side. "The rest of my team are at her place looking for a physical cause. So far they haven't found anything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You set a really bad example for us." MJ said as Kara and Alex entered Alura's home the next morning. "Pulling an all nighter? What will mom say?"</p><p>"That you drove me to it?" The adult Kara guessed as her daughter wearily slumped in a chair.</p><p>"She's got you there." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Where have you two been?" Alura asked.</p><p>"Just over to the ruins." Kara said.</p><p>"All night?" Alura asked looking from her grand daughter to her daughter.</p><p>"Well no. I mean we only got there after midnight." Kara said.</p><p>"You should know better than that." Alura said, her tone mildly chastising. "Alex needs rest, so do you." She went on to the teenage Kara and MJ's amusement.</p><p>"Mom is going to be upset she missed this." The teenage Kara whispered to her brother.</p><p>"Alex got rest." Kara said before looking at her daughter. "A bit of back up would be nice."</p><p>"Too tired." The teenager said as she ate her breakfast.</p><p>"Alex fell to sleep at the ruins." Kara explained. "Without powers I couldn't exactly carry her back."</p><p>"Then why does Alex look so tired?" Alura asked.</p><p>"She was using her powers."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Director." Agent Aptil greeted as she was shown into the meeting room.</p><p>"What happened during the interrogation?"</p><p>"Nothing, your Agent said she was blocked. Why?"</p><p>"Were you in the interrogation room with her?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"At all times?"</p><p>"Yes. What's going on?"</p><p>Rashid is in the infirmary in a coma."</p><p>"She was fine when she left." Aptil said.</p><p>"Well she isn't now and there is no physical cause. Are there recordings of the interogations?"</p><p>"Of course. I will get them sent over right away." He said before asking. "Is she going to be okay?"</p><p>"It is too early to tell." Alex replied.</p><p>"Understood. I'll head back and get those files transferred." He said leaving.</p><p>"Anything?" Vasquez asked entering the room.</p><p>"No." Alex said. "He's going to send over recordings of the interrogations. While he does that, dig into his background."</p><p>"You think he is involved?"</p><p>"Right now I am not ruling anything out." Alex said.</p><p>"On it." Vasquez said before adding. "It's time."</p><p>"Time?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"The Argo portal." Vasquez said. "Connection is due in ten minutes."</p><p>"Already?" Alex asked looking at her watch.</p><p>"Already." Vasquez said. "Go. We have everything covered."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I have missed you two so much." Alex said crushing her kids in a hug. "So how was it?"</p><p>"Awesome, can we go back next vacation?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Any diplomatic incidents?" Alex asked looking at her sister, ignoring her son's request.</p><p>"No. It was fine. They were very well behaved." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Did they bribe you to say that?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"No." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Blackmail?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They were role models." Kara assured her.</p><p>"That's laying it on a little thick." MJ whispered to his aunt.</p><p>"Everything okay here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It's fine." Alex nodded before looking back at her kids. "You ready to head home?"</p><p>"You don't have to work?"</p><p>"Not today. Let's get you back." She said wanting them out of the DEO as quickly as possible.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Grandma!" The teenage Kara said before hugging Eliza.</p><p>"Hi Sweetie." Eliza said squeezing her tightly. "How was Argo?"</p><p>"Awesome." MJ said standing far enough away to avoid a hug. "We brought loads of things back."</p><p>"You what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We brought stuff back."</p><p>"From another planet?" Alex asked. "And you brought it here to the house?"</p><p>"Aunt Kara and Alex are from another planet and they are here." The teenage Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I have not heard this conversation." Alex said leaving the room.</p><p>"Are you staying for awhile?" The teenage Alex asked Eliza.</p><p>"Just another day. But I was thinking we could go out tonight. You can tell me all about Argo. Although you look a tired."</p><p>"Mom made me stay up all night." The teenager said.</p><p>"Made is a strong word." Kara protested.</p><p>"So you are blaming Alex?" MJ asked.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she saw Kara enter the lounge in the early hours.</p><p>"Wondering why you are still awake."</p><p>"I meant why aren't you at home with Alex."</p><p>"She's asleep. And Eliza is staying over. I was more worried about you. So why aren't you asleep?"</p><p>"Just can't sleep."</p><p>"Why? And don't say nothing. Even I knew you were hiding something at the DEO."</p><p>"I've been working with the FBI on the Kai gang. I lent them Rashid, she's a telepath. Last night she collapsed and is now in a coma. It might be related to the assistance she gave in an interrogation. I didn't even consider she would be at risk and now she might not live. Maybe what happened isn't connected to Kai, but if it is, what does that mean? I mean are all telepaths at risk?"</p><p>"What's exactly going on with Kai?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The FBI raided all known locations when you were gone. But they found nothing linking them to the running of the game. More worryingly they have no idea who is in charge. Rashid was meant to get that information, but obviously that didn't go well. All we know for sure is someone very powerful with lots of money has been running things in secret for the last year."</p><p>"Has anyone checked Lex is actually in his cell?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Several times. J'onn even went to check it was him." Alex said. "Which in hindsight was really dangerous, but it's done."</p><p>"We'll figure it out." Kara said. "But that's not the only thing bothering you is it?"</p><p>"I really missed them." Alex confessed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken them."</p><p>"Why? They loved it. They talked about it all evening." Alex said. "And I need to get used to them not being round. I mean it isn't long until Kara goes to college and MJ will follow shortly afterwards and then I will be all alone."</p><p>"Want a cat?" Kara offered.</p><p>"You are such a brat." Alex replied.</p><p>"Don't worry, you will be stuck with me." Kara said.</p><p>"You will be a worst state than me when Alex goes to college." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Hence you will be stuck with me." Kara countered.</p><p>"So what did you discover on Argo?"</p><p>"I'm screwed."</p><p>"Lobo?"</p><p>"And the lanterns. If we get mixed up in that war we are beyond screwed. On that note, the people behind the yellow rings have form for targeting families. Are you sure there is no connection between Kai and rings?"</p><p>"Nothing we have found. But the actual leader is still hidden in the shadows."</p><p>"Like fear." Kara said.</p><p>"Kara, gangs target families all the time. There is no reason to believe that some sort of evil galactic consortium are behind it. Let's just follow the evidence. Did you learn anything about what Mongul made you see?"</p><p>"He played on my fears."</p><p>"That's good isn't it?"</p><p>"That was followed by a, if I am led by my fears they will become my future."</p><p>"Are you sure you are Kryptonian?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Whenever we go to them for help we get back gloomy messages. Yet you always provide hope. You are in fact the only optimistic Kryptonian I have ever met."</p><p>"What about Kal?"</p><p>"Preachy is not the same as optimistic." Alex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You okay?" Alex asked as Supergirl sat down heavily in a chair.</p><p>"Just don't like goodbyes."</p><p>"Mom will be back soon, she is convinced I don't eat if she isn't here." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"She mentioned that last night. She's worried about you."</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said. "Or I will be once we have figured out this Kai thing and found the Lieutenants, and stopped Lobo."</p><p>"See that doesn't sound fine." Supergirl pointed out before asking. "What is happening about the gems?"</p><p>"We haven't seen any sensor blips for days now. We still have no idea what caused them." Alex said. "To be honest I'm more worried about the fact we started seeing something, but are now seeing nothing."</p><p>"Ma'am." Harris said knocking on the door.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Krej is asking to see you."</p><p>"Krej?"</p><p>"The six eye, purple Lieutenant. He said he wants to trade."</p><p>"Could it be a trap?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Probably, but we have nothing to lose." Alex pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Krej." Alex said entering his cell, Supergirl at her side. "You wanted to talk."</p><p>"You are in charge?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex confirmed sitting opposite the alien as Supergirl stood, arms folded, by the door. When Krej said nothing Alex stood and said."If you don't want to talk I have things to do."</p><p>"I want to trade."</p><p>"Trade what?" Alex asked. "Because from here it doesn't look like you have much to offer."</p><p>"Mongul's network was here long before you knew of the threat. Before he fought Superman he had already set up a smuggling network. We have been using humans for years. Humans already have underground fight clubs. You made it easy for us. Which was for the best as humans are weak and pathetic -"</p><p>"And holding you prisoner." Supergirl pointed out.</p><p>"We have been taking humans for years and you never knew." Krej said.</p><p>"How was he taking them?" Alex asked as she sat down again.</p><p>"His network has portals. They are how the rest of us escaped. I will tell you their locations. In return you let me go."</p><p>"That doesn't seem like you are being very loyal to Mongul." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Mongul gave me power. I like power. But Mongul took my home and my family. I owe him nothing." He said before asking. "Do we have a deal?"</p><p>"I'll think about it." Alex said standing.</p><p>"Don't think too long. Portals work in both directions." He smiled.</p><p>"Well?" Alex asked Supergirl as they walked out of the prison area.</p><p>"He was blocking me." J'onn said turning back to his normal form.</p><p>"Then we go back to square one." Alex said. "I will follow up on missing person cases. If it is portal technology we will find a way to track it. But we also have to assume he is trying to distract us. But if he is telling the truth it makes you wonder what else he is hiding."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara entered her apartment she saw books and clothes thrown around the lounge.</p><p>"Alex?" She called concerned before seeing her daughter sitting on the floor holding her head.</p><p>"Alex?" She repeated rushing to her daughter's side. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Can't stop it." Alex said as shoe flew across the room.</p><p>"It's okay." Kara said sitting by her side and taking out her phone before playing some ocean sounds.</p><p>"Listen to this. Focus on the ocean." Kara said. "Match your breathing to the waves." She said wrapping an arm round her daughter. "Just keep breathing and listen to ocean."</p><p>Finally regaining control all the flying objects dropped to the ground.</p><p>"It's okay." Kara soothed.</p><p>"No it isn't. I hate it here. I don't want to be here." Alex said before abruptly standing and going to her room before slamming the door.</p><p>"Alex." Kara said following her daughter to her room.</p><p>"Leave me alone." The teenager shouted back.</p><p>"That's not happening." Kara said trying to open the door, surprised when it didn't immediately open. Using her super strength she forced the door and moved over to her daughter who was lying on her bed.</p><p>"What's going on?" Kara asked as she lay on the bed and wrapped her arms round her daughter. Feeling Alex trying to shake her off she said. "You aren't escaping this hug." Kara said holding her tightly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>When the teenage Alex woke the next morning she found herself still being hugged by her mother. Assuming she was asleep Alex carefully tried to escape her mother's arms only for Kara to say.</p><p>"I told you last night you aren't escaping this hug."</p><p>"You're awake?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"I am." Kara said kissing her daughter's head. "Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"You wouldn't understand." The teenager said.</p><p>"You think you are the first alien to feel completely out of place on Earth?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Her daughter conceded.</p><p>"For me it was high school." Kara said. "People would say one thing to a person's face and then something completely different behind their backs and because of my hearing I heard everything. I felt like no human could be trusted. All I wanted was to not hear, but I couldn't control my powers so I was stuck. And then I spent so much time trying to not hear I was just so tired all the time." She then waited and after what felt like hours Alex asked.</p><p>"What's the point in having powers if you can't help people?"</p><p>"Who do you want to help?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Why does it matter? I can't help them."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Your no powers rule."</p><p>"Before we came to Earth, neither of us had powers and yet we still tried to help people. Having or not having powers isn't what defines us or our ability to help." Kara said. "But I can't help you if you don't talk to me."</p><p>"There's a boy. He seems nice, but he's always by himself and a guy always bullies him."</p><p>"Maybe what this kid needs more than anything is a friend?" Kara suggested.</p><p>"That won't stop the bully." The teenager said.</p><p>"You don't know that." Kara replied. "Bullies are normally cowards. There can be strength in numbers."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as Supergirl entered her office and sat opposite her looking frustrated.</p><p>"Alex is struggling with her powers and throwing tantrums."</p><p>"Tantrums?"</p><p>"There was door slamming."</p><p>"Wow." Alex said sarcastically before remembering they weren't talking about her kids and conceding. "I guess that's a little unusual for Alex. What caused it?"</p><p>"Her powers, maybe saying goodbye to Eliza and mom, and I think bullying."</p><p>"She's being bullied?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. I think some one in her class is and it is causing her to feel frustrated, which then makes it hard to control her powers. Have MJ or Kara said anything?"</p><p>"No. But I am pretty sure I am not the first person they would tell."</p><p>"Has Alex said anything to you?"</p><p>"I would have told you." Alex reminded her. "Want me to talk to her?"</p><p>"Doubt it will do much good." Supergirl said miserably. "But if you have time?"</p><p>"Always." Alex assured her.</p><p>"So do you need me out there? I feel like hitting something." Supergirl said.</p><p>"That's probably not a good idea." Alex warned. "But Wildcat is in the gym and his training session has just been cancelled."</p><p>"That could work." Kara said standing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the teenage Alex walked through the almost deserted corridor she saw the school bully pinning one of her class mates to a locker, while a group stood around and laughed.</p><p>"There are charity programmes that can help." Alex said approaching the lockers.</p><p>"What?" The bully asked turning to face her.</p><p>"If you can't afford lunch, there are organisations that can help. I mean that is why you are trying to steal his money right?"</p><p>"This doesn't concern you." The boy said trying and failing to intimidate Alex with a stare.</p><p>"Poverty concerns everyone." Alex went on.</p><p>"You think I'm poor?" He asked getting angry.</p><p>"Why else would you steal?" She asked as some of the bully's friends started to snigger, only making the bully more irate.</p><p>"I said this doesn't concern you. Leave or end up in a locker." He threatened.</p><p>"You want me to get a teacher?" Alex asked.</p><p>Releasing the other child the bully looked at Alex and said. "You will pay for this." He then tried to shoulder barge her out of the way only to find himself almost bouncing off her.</p><p>"That's physics." Alex said. "It's all about moments."</p><p>"I don't care who your cousin is. You will pay." The bully threatened before storming off followed by his friends.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked her classmate.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that." He said avoiding all eye contact before scampering off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Portals still follow physics." Lena said. "They have to be powered. And all power sources give off some form of radiation."</p><p>"But if it deep enough underground we wouldn't see it." Alex countered. "Same is true if it is shielded."</p><p>"Precisely." Lena said. "If we aren't seeing a signal it is either because there isn't one or it is being blocked. If it is the latter there should be evidence that blocking is happening. I mean it won't just be the portal's energy that is concealed it will be everything. Including the standard 60 Hz signature associated with everything. Let's look for areas where we don't see that. We probably also want to look power for drain and heat signatures. Although if they know what they are doing the heat could be regulated. But apart from time we have nothing to lose by looking." Lena said before offering. "If you would like I can task L-Corp's NanoSat fleet to look."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said.</p><p>"I can also offer you these, to help with your other problem." Lena said sliding some contacts over to Alex. "They may allow you talk, well interface, with your telepathic Agent."</p><p>"I appreciate that, but we can't risk anyone. Not until we know the cause." Alex said. "If someone did something, linking up to Rashid could effect whoever links with her. I can't put anyone else at risk."</p><p>"I understand. But if you change your mind let me know."</p><p>"I will." Alex said.</p><p>"What's happening with the Kai gang?"</p><p>"No new leads. And according to the FBI despite the raids and arrests they are already back up and running, just with new local leaders. And we still have no idea who is pulling the strings."</p><p>"I hate to suggest this, but what if the two are linked?" Lena said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Say these portals exist, and the Kai have access to them, either due to a collaboration with Mongul or they found one, then all their weapons and tech could be made off world and transported back. No one would know."</p><p>"We had considered that. But all the weapons seized during the raids are made of materials from Earth. There was no sign of anything alien about them." Alex said.</p><p>"Would there need to be? Let's say they just make them off world. If all the materials came from Earth originally then would you be able to tell?"</p><p>"Maybe not." Alex said. "We need to figure out if there is link between Kai and Mongul." Alex sighed. "That means I need to make a trade."</p><p>"With Krej?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said not looking happy.</p><p>"Or you could lie." Lena said.</p><p>"The President does not approve of that approach." Alex said.</p><p>"But the President is a politician." Lena said confused.</p><p>"With low approval ratings." Alex pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked when she entered her apartment and saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Homework."</p><p>"Why are you doing it here?"</p><p>"Because it is home. Unless you are telling me we have moved." Alex said without looking up.</p><p>"What's with the attitude?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There is no attitude." Alex protested.</p><p>"Hmm. I meant why are you doing your homework here alone, when you normally do it with MJ."</p><p>"He has basketball."</p><p>"Okay." Kara replied. "Are you doing better?"</p><p>"Yes. You were right. All I had to do was forget about my powers."</p><p>"You're controlling them?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"No. I meant with the bully. I just had to think outside the box."</p><p>"What did you do?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"Nothing much. Just suggested a few charitable programmes to help with his money issues."</p><p>"What money issues?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"The ones causing him to steal from the other kid."</p><p>"He's stealing because he has to?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Doubt it, but I suggested that is why he was doing it."</p><p>"To who?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Him. His friends."</p><p>"And what did he do?"</p><p>"Stomped off."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>"And the more part?" Kara asked.</p><p>"He said Kara couldn't protect me. But don't worry, he can't actually hurt me. My powers stop that." Alex said calmly as Kara's mind went to worst case scenario.</p><p>"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Kara asked.</p><p>"He annoyed me."</p><p>"Because he was bulling the other kid?"</p><p>"No. Well yes, mainly. But that wasn't all of it."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"He had been saying bad things about MJ and Kara and Alex."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. The point is he is a bad person." Alex said before asking. "Am I in trouble?"</p><p>"Why would you be?"</p><p>"Because I am sticking out."</p><p>"You are, but you are trying to do the right thing. Just please be careful." Kara pleaded. "And tell your cousins what you are up to."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"So they have your back."</p><p>"This is my problem not theirs."</p><p>"It doesn't work like that." Kara said. "Besides it is possible that your actions will result in the bully going after Kara and MJ, so at least warn them."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Geez." The teenage Kara exclaimed when she looked up and saw her her aunt tapping window. "Ever heard of doors?" She asked before moving to the window and unlocking it.</p><p>"Sorry, but we need to talk." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"She's fine. It's about Alex."</p><p>"What's happened?"</p><p>"She waging a war against a bully and I'm worried."</p><p>"She's being bullied?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"No. Someone else is and she tried stopping it and now I'm worried."</p><p>"Who is the bully?"</p><p>"Don't know." The older Kara confessed.</p><p>"I'll talk to her."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You have come to make the trade?" Krej asked.</p><p>"I have come to talk." Alex corrected.</p><p>"Without your bodyguard?" He asked noticing Supergirl wasn't there.</p><p>"She's not my bodyguard." Alex said sitting down. She then waited for him to sit opposite her before starting. "We know there are portals on Earth." Alex said. "But I don't know how many are yours. Tell us how many and where they are and we will consider a trade."</p><p>"I will give you the locations of fifteen portals in return you let me go through one of them."</p><p>"And after that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You hope you never see me again. We both know there is no point asking me to commit to anything once I am through. I mean I am proving that I will sell myself to the highest bidder."</p><p>"But you trust me to keep my side of the bargain?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. But Supergirl and Superman are both sanctimonious. If one of them agrees we have a deal."</p><p>"I'll need the location of all the portals." Alex said.</p><p>"I will give you fifteen. But I will tell you how many we have." He said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I'm not sanctimonious." Supergirl complained when Alex joined her in the observation room.</p><p>"He was talking about your cousin." Alex said.</p><p>"No, he said me." Supergirl replied. "Are you doing the deal?"</p><p>"I don't know. I will recommend it to the President though. I mean fifteen portals is a huge security threat." Alex said chewing on her lip before saying. "If he was willing to offer them up so easily it makes you wonder how many others he isn't telling us about. But if we can find these ones and figure out how they are staying hidden, maybe we can find others."</p><p>"Careful, that almost sounded like optimism." Supergirl said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I finished reading those files you brought back and I don't want to sound unsympathetic, but I don't get it." Lena said.</p><p>"Get what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Lobo and the problem. I mean yes he is strong and possibly immortal, but from everything I have seen, he is not as strong as Kara."</p><p>"He's immortal." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Not having died yet doesn't make him immortal. Some people believe Kara is immortal." Lena reminded them. "But even if he was, Kara is more powerful. When she gets tired she can sit on the sun for ten minutes and come back fully charged."</p><p>"He's intelligent and can see weaknesses." Kara said.</p><p>"Your suit protects you from Kryptonite." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"Different weakness." Alex said. "He'll know that Kara will sacrifice everything for others. He will come to Earth and tear it to pieces just to get to her."</p><p>"While that is a problem, Kara will still be ok." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"But many other people won't be." Kara pressed. "I mean he killed every one on his planet. And then blamed a science project."</p><p>"He really does sound like Lex." Lena commented.</p><p>"My mother thinks I should try talking to him." Kara said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He has a code. A very strong code." Kara said.</p><p>"And you plan on appealing to this code?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Seems the best option."</p><p>"I'm not sure I would go that far." Alex said.</p><p>"What exactly is his code? I mean what does he want?"</p><p>"Protection of Space Dolphins."</p><p>"Has she cracked?" Lena asked Alex.</p><p>"No, he loves space dolphins. He rides them and thinks they cure hangovers." Kara explained.</p><p>"I repeat my last question. Have you finally cracked?" Lena said.</p><p>"I'm being serious. They are the one thing he actually respects and wants to protect."</p><p>"He destroys planets but he is also an environmental conservationist?" Lena asked.</p><p>"And insane." Kara said.</p><p>"So is every bad guy that you fight." Alex said. "We have a prison full of insane Lieutenants to prove that."</p><p>"Speaking of which this is for you." Lena said passing Alex a thumb drive. "This contains all the locations that could be hiding a portal. But don't thank me, there are over a thousand in the US alone. I can't figure out how to narrow it down further."</p><p>"I'll just fly round and look." Kara said. "It won't take that long."</p><p>"And if one of them is a trap?" Alex asked. "What if Mongul was working with Lobo and that is how Lobo will get to you?"</p><p>"Portals aren't his thing." Kara said. "He likes his Spacehog too much."</p><p>"He wants to protect dolphins and he rides a pig?" Lena asked, now fully convinced Kara had cracked.</p><p>"Are you sure you read the files I gave you?" Kara asked. "The Spacehog is his ship. Think space bike. Like Biker Mice from Mars, but sleazy."</p><p>"They have biker mice on Mars?" Lena asked.</p><p>"It was cartoon." Alex corrected before trying to move the conversation in a more focused direction. "I was being serious, the portals could be a trap. You can't just fly in there. Even if Lobo isn't connected to them, Mongul's Lieutenants want you dead."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Alex collected her gym kit from her locker she heard raised voices coming from the down the corridor. Shutting her locker she followed the voices until she reached the pool where she saw the bully beating the kid she had tried to help days earlier.</p><p>"Again?" Alex asked.</p><p>As the bully pushed the boy into the pool, water splashed everywhere hitting Alex. Shaking her head she reached down and offered the boy her hand before helping him from the water.</p><p>"Real big of you." She said turning to face the bully. But as she stood opposite the bully Alex started to feel warm and was aware she was loosing focus.</p><p>Suddenly she was shoved and she found herself unable to resist the movement and she stumbled backwards before falling in the pool.</p><p>As Alex fell into the pool she suddenly couldn't breathe and found herself sinking to the bottom, getting weaker and weaker.</p><p>Desperately flailing she tried to reach the surface, but she couldn't fight gravity and kept sinking.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Help." The sopping wet bullied kid said as he almost tackled the teenage Kara to the ground.</p><p>"What-" Kara started to asked.</p><p>"Alex, pool." He panted. Not waiting for anymore information Kara sprinted back down the corridor towards the pool. As she entered the pool area she saw the bully standing on the side looking shocked. Kara followed his gaze and saw her cousin sinking to the bottom of the pool. Without hesitation she dove in and grabbed Alex before swimming to the surface. As her head broke the water she made sure her cousin's did as well before looking to the side.</p><p>"Help!" Kara called to the bully who just turned and ran.</p><p>Not having the strength to lift her cousin out of the water the teenage Kara began treading water and reached for her watch. After a couple of rings the call was answered and she gasped. "Mom, need help."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl and the adult Alex landed by the pool Supergirl saw her unconscious daughter in her niece's arms and dived in to pull them out. As she placed them on the poolside she asked, unable to hide her panic.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"She's breathing, but she is burning up." Her sister said before glancing at her daughter. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes." The teenager said shivering.</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex asked as she kept assessing her niece.</p><p>"Don't know, she was sinking when I found her." The older teenager said.</p><p>"Take her to Lena. We'll see you there." Alex instructed her sister, who scooped the teenage Alex up in her arms and disappeared.</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Alex asked her daughter as she hugged her.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"What's going on?" The principal asked breathlessly as he ran into the pool area with the coach.</p><p>"Attempted murder." The teenage Kara muttered as she pulled away from her mother.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Holtz pushed her in and watched as she nearly drowned."</p><p>"Who nearly drowned?" The principal asked frowning.</p><p>"Alex." The teenage Kara said as she started to shiver from the cold.</p><p>"Well where is she?" The principal asked.</p><p>"Supergirl took her to hospital." Alex said as the coach passed Kara a blanket.</p><p>"Supergirl?" The principle asked sensing a PR disaster.</p><p>"I'm taking Kara to get checked out." Alex said. "I will be in first thing tomorrow waiting for an update."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What exactly happened?" Alex asked her daughter as they walked though the school.</p><p>"I don't know exactly. A guy from Alex's class came at me like a bat out of hell and said Alex was in trouble at the pool. When I got there she was already in the water and at the bottom. I got her to the surface, but I couldn't wake her or get her out of the pool. That's when I called you."</p><p>"You did great." Alex assured her wrapping an arm round her.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said. "Did you notice anything strange at the pool?"</p><p>"Didn't have time to think about it. But it smelt the same as normal."</p><p>"And you are feeling okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Why are you limping?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, worry about Alex."</p><p>"What's going on?" Her mother pressed before pointing out. "The two could be related."</p><p>"They're not. It's just my bad leg. Treading water for that long was hard." She said.</p><p>"Okay, we'll run some scans when we get to Lena's."</p><p>"I'm going to Lena's?"</p><p>"You could have been exposed to something." Alex said. "I need to make sure you are okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is she?" Alex asked when she entered Lena's lab with her daughter.</p><p>"She is warm, but not burning up anymore." Lena said glancing through a small window to the side room where Kara was hugging her daughter. "And she is awake. She improved after a shower, so my guess is some sort of chemical poison." Lena said before looking at the teenage Kara.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Can I get a blood sample?"</p><p>"Sure." Kara said sitting down and offering her arm.</p><p>"We've not managed to get a sample from Alex because of her powers." Lena said as she stuck in the needle.</p><p>"So they're back?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes, but we don't know to what level." Lena said withdrawing the needle and putting a some gauze over the puncture.</p><p>"Go get changed." Alex directed her daughter. "Then we'll look at your leg."</p><p>As the teenager disappeared Alex turned to Lena and asked.</p><p>"What aren't you telling me?"</p><p>"Nothing." Lena said. "So far I have been able to do very few tests. Her recovery suggests a toxin probably from the pool water. I'm running what I collected through a mass spec. Assuming it is something not terrestrial, results may not be in for a while." She explained before asking. "I take it there is no history of anything similar happening?"</p><p>"Not that Kara has ever said." Alex said. "But we need a history. I'll talk to Kara."</p><p>"I'll keep running tests." Lena offered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Your mom is freaking out next door." The teenage Kara said as she approached her cousin, who was sitting alone in a small room as the adult Kara tried to identify every illness her daughter had ever suffered from to Alex and Lena. But when she saw how pale her cousin was looking the teenager said. "Wow, you look like crap."</p><p>"Feel it." Alex said miserably wrapping the blanket round herself tightly, still feeling cold despite having changed into dry clothes. "Thank you."</p><p>"You've saved me plenty of times." Kara shrugged. "But what were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me or MJ what was happening? In fact why did you out right lie about it when I asked?"</p><p>"It wasn't your problem. I chose to take him on."</p><p>"We're family, we don't do things alone." Kara said. "But it is hard to have your back if you don't talk to us. So next time you take on the top of the food chain tell us." She added before noticing the small anklet round her cousin's ankle, which was poking out of the bottom of the blanket.</p><p>"Isn't that what you got on Argo?" The teenage Kara asked pointing at her cousin's ankle.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is your skin normally this inflamed?"</p><p>"No." Alex said looking at red raw skin under the anklet.</p><p>"Mom." Kara yelled.</p><p>"What is it?" Alex asked rushing into the room, her sister on her heels.</p><p>"I think you need to see this."</p><p>"What is this?" The adult Alex asked looking at the anklet.</p><p>"Something I got from Argo." The teenager said.</p><p>"How long have you had this rash?"</p><p>"First time I noticed it." The teenager said as her aunt removed the anklet. Having removed the anklet she carefully washed the area and noticed the rash starting to disappear.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"Better." The teenager said sounding confused. "Much better."</p><p>"I'm going to take this and run some tests." The adult Alex said taking the jewellery.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Well I think we have discovered her kryptonite." Lena said entering the room where Kara was sitting on a couch with her daughter, while the teenage Kara sat to one side texting her brother an update.</p><p>"She was poisoned?" The adult Kara asked looking up.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Who? How?"</p><p>"The anklet, or rather the anklet mixed with chlorine."</p><p>"Something from Argo did this?"</p><p>"Something she got from Argo. It may not have originated from there." Lena said. "But the key was the chlorine interaction which released an unknown compound, but one Alex seems to react very badly too."</p><p>"Since removing it everything has started to look normal again." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"So she's okay?" Kara asked, her tone practically begging.</p><p>"Seems to be." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"Told you." The teenager said.</p><p>"But we'll keep monitoring her for a few days." The adult Alex added as Kara tightly hugged her daughter.</p><p>"Can we go home?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Maybe we should stay here." Kara said. "And run some more tests."</p><p>"I want to go home." The teenager said pouting.</p><p>"She can wear this." Lena said holding a sensor. "If there are changes it will sound an alarm." She then looked at the teenage Kara and said. "You need to wear one too, just in case."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Kara said passing her daughter a mug of hot chocolate.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Want to talk about what happened?"</p><p>"As in drowning?"</p><p>"Or the whole bully thing." Kara suggested.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Really?" The teenager asked suspiciously.</p><p>"After what happened, you get a pass tonight. But it is one night only." She warned as she sat next to her daughter. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said, with less bravado than normal as she hugged her mother.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Why aren't you in bed?" Kara asked entering the kitchen the next morning where her daughter was feeding Chewie.</p><p>"It's after eight." The teenager pointed out.</p><p>"You are meant to be resting." Kara said.</p><p>"But I am fine now." Alex countered.</p><p>"We don't know that."</p><p>"Yes we do. Lena and Alex said I was fine and the alarm thing Lena gave me hasn't gone off. Hence, I'm fine."</p><p>"And you will be a lot more fine going back to bed and resting." Kara said trying to usher Alex towards her bedroom.</p><p>"I don't need rest." Alex protested, but there was no way to stop her mother lifting her and flying her to room.</p><p>Ignoring the muttering and complaining Kara returned to the kitchen and finished feeding Chewie just as the front door opened.</p><p>"How's Alex?" The teenage Kara asked when she and MJ entered her aunt's apartment.</p><p>"She's okay thanks to you." The older Kara said before walking over and hugging her niece. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." The teenager said.</p><p>"Is she allowed out?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No. Not today." Kara said.</p><p>"But I'm fine." Alex complained as she emerged from her bedroom.</p><p>"We don't know that. You aren't going anywhere."</p><p>"What about Chewie?"</p><p>"I'll take him for his walk." The older Kara said. "You are staying here."</p><p>"But we can stay here?" MJ pressed.</p><p>"She needs to rest." Kara said.</p><p>"We'll just watch movies." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Please." The teenage Alex pleaded, flashing her pout.</p><p>"Why did Alex have to teach you that?" Kara grumbled.</p><p>"Plus, we can keep an eye on Alex while you talk to mom." The teenage Kara pressed.</p><p>"Fine you guys can stay, but no using powers." The adult Kara warned. She then looked at her daughter and said. "Don't forget you promised to call Eliza."</p><p>"I won't." The teenager replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex okay?" The older Alex asked when Kara walked into her kitchen.</p><p>"I think so. Quiet. Maybe Kara and MJ can get her to open up. I know I couldn't. It didn't help that I think I annoyed her."</p><p>"How?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I possibly got a little over protective." Kara confessed.</p><p>"So how are you doing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I keep thinking about what would have happened if Kara hadn't have been there."</p><p>"Well she was and Alex is going to be fine."</p><p>"I should have done something before. I encouraged her to face a bully. What was I thinking?"</p><p>"You couldn't have know she got her version of Kryptonite from Argo." Alex reminded her. "On that note, I am sending Ruby to Argo today to see if she can figure out where it came from."</p><p>"Is that wise?"</p><p>"I know I may be a little hard on Ruby, but she is a good Agent."</p><p>"No I meant. What if this is a hangover from the Worldkillers? Ruby could be in danger."</p><p>"You are jumping to Worldkillers?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Kara said. "But the Worldkillers came from Argo, the anklet came from Argo."</p><p>"Whatever that compound is, it is not her Kryptonian DNA it is interacting with." Alex reminded her. "It is her paternal DNA. Seeing you don't know what that is, how can anyone else?"</p><p>"I guess. Do you think it could have caused issues without the chlorine?"</p><p>"We will need to do more tests. Do you think it was causing problems?"</p><p>"I don't know. She has been really grumpy since coming back from Argo."</p><p>"Well she is a teenager." Alex said. "But Lena and I will keep looking into it. We will figure it out. In the mean time don't jump to conclusions" She then glanced at her watch and asked. "You ready?"</p><p>"For what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"To see the Principal."</p><p>"Isn't it Saturday?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes, but I told the Principal I would be there first thing. Seeing Alex could have died I doubt he'll care about weekends."</p><p>"Not that I am not grateful, but shouldn't I be the one driving this?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I have a badge and a gun." Alex reminded her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything okay?" The adult Kara asked when she and her sister returned to the apartment where the teens were on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn.</p><p>Getting three non committal grunts in response the adult Alex looked at the TV which had just started to show the end credits of a movie she had seen many times and asked in both surprise and disappointment.</p><p>"You thought Carrie was a good idea?"</p><p>"Yes. Shows things can always be worse." MJ shrugged.</p><p>"And no matter how insanely protective mom gets there is always someone more crazy." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The adult Alex said to her sister. "I thought they had more sense."</p><p>"What? It's a good movie." MJ said, earning a nod of approval from his cousin.</p><p>"You all need to get better taste." The older Kara said.</p><p>"So we shouldn't mention the Shining?" MJ asked.</p><p>"You watched the Shining?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes. It's good." Her daughter said.</p><p>"No it's traumatising. So's Carrie." Kara said. "I'm never going to sleep now."</p><p>"You didn't actually watch them." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"I did when Alex made we watch them."</p><p>"Thirty years ago." Alex said.</p><p>"And I am still having flashbacks."</p><p>"I'm going to take these two home and discuss appropriate viewing content." Alex said.</p><p>"Won't that make things worse?" Kara asked earning an eyeroll from her sister who led her two teenagers out of the apartment.</p><p>"Have you stopped freaking out?" The teenage Alex asked her mother.</p><p>"No." Her mother replied sitting down next to her. "I was so scared."</p><p>"So was I." Alex said leaning in for a hug. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"What I did with Holtz. I mean if I hadn't provoked him it wouldn't have happened."</p><p>"You never have to apologise for trying to do the right thing." Kara said. "Unless you do it in a really stupid way. You are going to make mistakes. The important thing is that you learn from them. The most important lesson from this is don't do things alone. You will always be stronger as part of a team. I know growing up you never really had the chance to rely on anyone apart from me. But things are different now. Kara and MJ want to help."</p><p>"I know." Alex replied as Chewie jumped up on her lap seeking attention.</p><p>For a moment Kara silently watched as Alex stroked Chewie wondering what to say. But after a moment it was Alex who broke the silence by asking.</p><p>"Do I have to talk to the Principal?"</p><p>"Yes, but not until Monday, or later if you don't feel like school."</p><p>"What will happen then?"</p><p>"I don't know. For now Holtz is suspended for a few days. But his final punishment won't be decided until you and Kara have told the Principal what happened."</p><p>"All of it?"</p><p>"No. Nothing to do with powers or being poisoned." Kara said.</p><p>"Isn't that unfair to Holtz?"</p><p>"Did he push in?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did he stand there and watch before running off?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then everything else doesn't matter." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom. Can't breathe." The teenage Alex complained when she woke to find herself in a crushing hug on the couch.</p><p>"Mom!" She shouted waking Kara from her nightmare.</p><p>"Alex? What's wrong?" Kara asked sitting up quickly.</p><p>"You were having a nightmare and crushing me."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"I'm fine. It proves my powers are back to normal." She said as Kara once again hugged her tightly.</p><p>"You are so important to me." Kara said. "I don't know what I would do with out you."</p><p>"Then you should let me breathe."</p><p>"Sorry." Kara said loosening her grip again before looking at her watch. "It's late. You should be in bed."</p><p>"Can we watch a movie instead?"</p><p>"Aren't you tired?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Are you worried about school?"</p><p>"Yes. I mean no. Maybe. What if things get difficult for MJ and Kara because of what I did?"</p><p>"Have you talked to them about it?"</p><p>"Yes. And they said they'd be fine. But I still feel bad."</p><p>"I am pretty sure your cousins can cope with anything that gets thrown at them." Kara assured her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's Alex?" Lena asked as she met Kara and Alex for coffee.</p><p>"Okay. I think. I mean she says is fine, but she's subdued. But I think that is more to do with what happened rather than lingering physical effects."</p><p>"What is the school doing?" Lena asked.</p><p>"For now Holtz is suspended. But the Principal wants a mediation session in a couple of weeks."</p><p>"That sounds a little rough on Alex." Lena commented.</p><p>"Well a parent, guardian or responsible adult can sit in." Kara replied.</p><p>"Is Supergirl going?" Lena asked.</p><p>"No. Alex wanted Alex." Kara said.</p><p>"Not a bad choice for intimidation." Lena commented. "If you want me to do any follow ups, just let me know. In the meantime she might want this." Lena said passing Kara a bracelet. "It won't protect her, but it will warn her if she is close to the compound."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said before asking. "When you tested the anklet did you find anything linked to the Worldkillers?"</p><p>"No. Should I? Wait you think Worldkillers are involved?" Lena asked confused.</p><p>"No." Alex said.</p><p>"It's possible." Kara countered.</p><p>"We don't know the cause." Alex repeated.</p><p>"Yes we do and it came from Argo, like the Worldkillers." Kara pressed.</p><p>"I didn't find anything to suggest the anklet originated on Argo. It was made of a very unique element." Lena cut in. "And how would the witches of Juru know that you would have a child and know the other half of that child's DNA?" Lena asked.</p><p>"I don't know. But I don't want to rule anything out just because it is unlikely." Kara said.</p><p>"We're not ruling anything out." Alex said. "But we are also not jumping to conclusions. Ruby should be back later, hopefully she will have some information for us. Until then don't make any assumptions."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said looking at her phone. "I need to go, Alex should be back from school soon. I'll see you later."</p><p>Once she had gone Lena looked at Alex and asked. "Worldkillers?"</p><p>"Don't look at me. That's Kara's idea."</p><p>"I just thought she was going to assume Lobo."</p><p>"I'm surprised she hasn't." Alex agreed. "Right now I don't think she is giving it much thought. She's still in the panic stage. That said, when Ruby gets back with the anklet, let's make sure there isn't anything Worldkiller about it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Kara asked when she returned home.</p><p>"Fine." Alex said not looking up form the computer.</p><p>"Any more words to accompany that less than descriptive answer?"</p><p>"No. I'm fine."</p><p>"How was school? And if you say fine I am going to binge eat pizza." Kara warned.</p><p>"It was okay." Alex replied carefully.</p><p>"Any problems?"</p><p>"No. Apparently having an aunt who threatened to send Holtz to jail for attempted murder is enough to have everyone keep a wide berth."</p><p>"Everyone?"</p><p>"Apart from MJ's friends. They were still talking to me." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Looking through the door Kara suddenly said surprised. "Mom?"</p><p>"How's Alex?" Alura asked hugging her daughter.</p><p>"She's okay." Kara said released her mother and stepped to one side.</p><p>"Alura!" Alex greeted before hugging her grandmother.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Alura asked the teenager.</p><p>"I'm fine. Mom is freaking though."</p><p>"That is because she loves you." Alura reminded her as she pulled away. "Are you sure you are okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenager shrugged.</p><p>"I am so sorry this happened." Alura said looking from her grand daughter to her daughter. "As soon as Ruby told me what happened I started an investigation into the jewellery." Alura said.</p><p>"And?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The anklet was purchased from Arn-Nee. I have known his family for years and have no reason to suspect malice." Alura said before sensing what Kara was about to say and conceding. "Although I have been wrong before." She paused and then explained. "Before the destruction of Krypton his father was a merchant, he traded with many planets. No records exist of where it came from, but he thinks he remembers it being on Krypton before the end. The effect it had on Alex seems to be completely accidental." She paused and added. "I have to return to Argo tomorrow. I will continue searching for information, but I do not believe this was deliberate."</p><p>"Can you stay tonight?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course." Alura smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you really think it was a coincidence?" Supergirl asked as she stood with Alex in the DEO control room a few days later.</p><p>"The anklet?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"If it isn't, it is one of the biggest, if not the biggest, conspiracies we will have come across." Alex said.</p><p>"Doesn't mean it isn't real."</p><p>"Is that why you have the crinkle?"</p><p>"No. Alex is mad at me."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Apparently I am stressing out too much."</p><p>"You are." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Of course I am. I thought I had lost her."</p><p>"I get that. But maybe you should dial it back, at least in front of Alex."</p><p>"I do dial it back."</p><p>"Remember how a few weeks ago I freaked out and you had to talk me back?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well you are way more freaked out than I was."</p><p>"It's worse than that."</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"I have been having nightmares. When I wake up I hug Alex. Probably too tightly. And may have made it a little hard for her to breath, forcing her to relive the drowning."</p><p>"I'd heard about that." Alex said.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Kara and MJ, who had been told by Alex, along with the whole using your powers to keep her confined to her room."</p><p>"That's not exactly accurate. I just used my powers to make sure she went to bed on time." Kara argued. "Don't look at me like that. I know I am freaking out. I just can't help it."</p><p>"Okay, well toning down the hugs should be an easy first step."</p><p>"Easy for you to say." Supergirl grumbled before changing topics and asking. "How's Rashid?"</p><p>"Still in a coma." Alex said. "Good news is she isn't getting worse, but she isn't showing improvement either."</p><p>"What's happening about the Portals and Krej?"</p><p>"Ma'am, we are getting reports of aliens fighting." Rose said interrupting them.</p><p>"On it." Supergirl said disappearing.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl flew to the source of the disturbance she saw smoke billowing. Stopping mid air she scanned the area before seeing a head fly into the air past her head before gravity took over and pulled it back to the ground where it landed with a sickening thud.</p><p>"Pretty sure I am too late." Supergirl said over the radio as she landed by the head. "There is now one dead head. Can't see the body or the other alien." She added before a high pitched buzz sounded in her ear causing her to hiss in pain and take out the ear piece.</p><p>"Hey I know you." A deep, but slightly slurred voice said from behind Supergirl.</p><p>Turning she saw the infamous cigar smoking bounty hunter leaning against a building looking smug.</p><p>"Regretting not meeting you earlier bastich." He said, his voice still slurred.</p><p>"Are you drunk?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"No. Probably. Not yet. Soon. Plenty to share. Wanna go to my place?" He asked as he sauntered over to her.</p><p>"No." Supergirl replied.</p><p>"The name's Lobo. That's L as in "Lacerate", O as in "Ob….Obliterate", B as in "disem-Bowel" and O as in, uh…"</p><p>"Offensive?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No. Well, I guess I can use "Obliterate" twice, huh? What do you think?"</p><p>"You are mad and drunk." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Thanks." He said belching. "Point is, if you don't know me, I simplify the maiming process." He paused again as if searching for words before adding. "What yer doin' later? Drink? I need a drink. Wanna drink?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I don't like no." He said dropping a small metal cannister at the feet of Supergirl which exploded moments later knocking Kara out cold.</p><p>"Hope your face is okay." He said reaching down to pick up the unconscious hero.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We don't know." Rose said. "Some sort of explosion, which knocked everything offline. Including radio. We don't know if Supergirl isn't answering because comms are down or she can't."</p><p>"Get a team down there." Alex ordered.</p><p>"Delta squad are four minutes out." Rose said.</p><p>"Where are overheads?"</p><p>"Ten minutes until they are in position."</p><p>"What about CCTV?"</p><p>"Went down with the power." Rose said. "No way to know when power will be back in that area. Whatever took it out, did a good job. I am trying to access any footage that was uploaded before the explosion. But it will take a few moments, the mirror site is slow." Sensing Alex's impatience they added. "But working on it. Should be here any moment." Trying to ignore Alex's gaze Rose furiously typed away, hoping that by looking busy Alex would not get more angry. Finally a beep sounded and Rose announced. "It's here."</p><p>"Play it." Alex ordered as she looked at the screen. Moments later they saw the out dated footage of Supergirl talking to a large man.</p><p>"That's looks like the drawing Supergirl gave us." Vasquez pointed out.</p><p>"It's Lobo." Alex confirmed as she watched the grenade explode before the footage shut off.</p><p>"That's all we have." Rose said. "But Delta squad are on scene." The added before listening to report. "There is one dead body, the headless alien. Other than that no one is there."</p><p>"He had to move her somehow. His ship is fast but should be detectable by radar. Figure it out." Alex ordered before looking at Vasquez. "I have to do something before the story breaks, let me know if you find anything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex walked into her house she saw the three teenagers sitting in the lounge listening to music and talking. For a moment she stood there not wanting to ruin their evening. But after a moment she knew she had no choice and walked into the room.</p><p>"Hi." She called.</p><p>"Mom." MJ called barely looking over to her. As her daughter looked up though the teenager immediately realised something was wrong. Not saying anything the teen turned off the music and waited for Alex to approach them.</p><p>As the adult Alex reached the couch she perched on the coffee table and looked at her niece before saying.</p><p>"Earlier tonight you mom was taken by Lobo."</p><p>"Lobo? Where is she?" The teenage Alex asked as panic started to rise.</p><p>"I don't know. We haven't found her yet. But I promise you that I am looking for her. So is every person at the DEO. And we both know your mom will be doing everything she can to escape." She then took her niece's hand and repeated. "We will find her."</p><p>"What if you don't?"</p><p>"We will." Alex said with no doubt in her voice. "But I promised your mom that I would look after you. So until I find her I need you need to stay here with Kara and MJ." Alex said. "Mom is coming down and will be here soon." She then looked at her daughter. "In the mean time you are in charge. Don't leave the house."</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Supergirl woke up she found herself chained from a cave ceiling, while being bathed in red light. Lifting her head slightly she couldn't help the groan that escaped as pain washed through her body.</p><p>"Hey bastich." A deep voice said causing her to look up and see Lobo, who was still smoking a cigar. "Like the frag?"</p><p>"Where am I?" Supergirl asked trying to get her bearings.</p><p>"The Lobo cave. Kinda homely, if you like homes. I added some mood lighting, so we can talk." He said pointing to the red lamps. "We won't be disturbed here." He added. "Which is bad for you. You're mine cheeseball. Drink?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And they say I'm crazy." He said as he had a swig. "This planet has good booze. May have to come back someday."</p><p>"What do you want?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Right now, you are looking pretty good." He said drinking again. "After we conclude business we need that drink."</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>"You only say that 'cause you know me." He grinned. "I'm curious. You faced Rensh, without powers. And you won. From here you look pretty feeble." He said punching Supergirl, who without powers groaned into the punch.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Tell me you have something." Alex growled as she returned to the DEO.</p><p>"No ma'am. Not yet." Harris replied as Vasquez walked over to Alex.</p><p>"There is also a chance this is meant as a distraction. If there are portals, they could be about to activate." Vasquez warned.</p><p>"Any sign that is happening?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not yet." Vasquez said before adding. "But we have limited resources. Every sensor we use to search for Supergirl is one we can't use to search for portals."</p><p>"I know." Alex said. "Right now our only way to find Supergirl is picking up Lobo's ship. To do that radar is our best option. Keep the other sensors on the portal search."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Rose said.</p><p>"Let me know if Rashid's condition changes. I don't care how small a change. I need to know. Worst case is all these events are linked and we have reached the crunch point." She then turned to Vasquez. "I need to brief the President. The second something happens let me know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the kids sat playing a computer game the teenage Kara noticed an object fly across the room, followed by another.</p><p>"Alex?" She asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you doing that?" Kara asked as she swerved out of the way of a flying mug that smashed into a wall.</p><p>"Can't stop it." Alex said shutting her eyes and grabbing her head as more objects started to fly.</p><p>"Alex, calm down. Remember that breathing thing your mom taught you." Kara said as MJ scrambled to turn on some ocean sounds.</p><p>"Can't stop it." Alex said clutching her head.</p><p>"Yes you can. Focus on the ocean." Kara said trying to move over to her cousin. But as more objects flew across the room she instead retreated to behind the couch, but still kept trying to talk her cousin towards calmness. Meanwhile MJ cranked the volume on his phone up to full, hoping the sound effects would work.</p><p>As Alex finally regained control she opened her eyes and saw the trashed room. "I'm sorry." Alex said picking up Chewie and sprinting from the house.</p><p>"Alex wait." Kara said chasing after her only to trip over some of the debris and fall flat on her face moments before her brother tripped over her foot and landed on top of her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The President doesn't want to lose Supergirl and seeing there is s chance Lobo took her to a portal so he has authorised the trade." Alex announced as she returned to the control room.</p><p>"Don't we need Supergirl for that?" Vasquez asked. "I mean I thought Krej didn't trust us."</p><p>"J'onn is going to stand in for her. Once Krej has given the locations we send teams to secure the portals and make sure no one comes though." Alex said.</p><p>"Once they are secure?"</p><p>"We send Krej through one of them." Alex said.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Get some one to randomly select one." Alex said before asking. "Have we got anything on Lobo?"</p><p>"No Ma'am." Harris replied.</p><p>"Keep looking." Alex said as her phone rang.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked taking the call. "When? … No. Don't leave the house. I'll find her."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you here to finish the contract?" Supergirl asked staring at Lobo.</p><p>"Rensh's contract? No. That died with him." Lobo said smoking his cigar.</p><p>"So who is the contract with?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"There is no contract, not on you." Lobo shrugged.</p><p>"So you are a bounty hunter with no contract." Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Don't always kill for money. Sometimes it's just for fun bastich. Sometimes people just piss me off." He said walking towards her. "Wait, you think I want to kill you?"</p><p>"Don't you?"</p><p>"I can think of far better things to do with you." He said drinking a swig before offering Supergirl the bottle. When she shook her head he said. "You need to loosen up. I thought it was your cousin who had a skyscraper up his ass, not you." He added taking another sip. "I'm not here to kill you. I had a contract. You saw him, or his head. Didn't know I'd see you. But seeing I did, seemed like we could talk."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Us."</p><p>"Us?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"We could be good together."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"Don't be like that. You haven't even seen the gift."</p><p>"Gift?"</p><p>"Do you know what this?" He asked holding a ring in front of her.</p><p>"A lantern ring." She said recognising the markings.</p><p>"A red ring from the big cheese himself." He smiled. "They say when worn a force of hate will rise as the red lantern is anointed in blood, the bearer's rage unfiltered and unchecked. Damned if I know why he gave it to me. I don't need ring for that. But you do. Can you imagine how much fun we'd have you released your inner red?"</p><p>"No." Kara said eyes wide.</p><p>"I am quite the giver." He said. "But these, these are nasty. Once on, you are forever bound to it. Removing it is death."</p><p>"Thought you were't here to kill me." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I'm not. I said what would happen if you took it off. But no one takes these off. That requires control. That goes straight away." Lobo said drinking again. "People say I'm nasty. I'm not, I'm efficient. These rings, they are the real evil."</p><p>"But you want to use it." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Only because I'm bored. Do you know the last time I destroyed a race?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Six weeks and nothing. Completely non climatic. I can't feel good. Then I saw you. You know what I saw? Repression. It's not good for you. You need to be free. Plus under red, you could be my mate." Seeing Supergirl's expression he said. "Don't need to look like that."</p><p>"Maybe you need a new hobby?" Supergirl suggested. "Perhaps you could use your powers for good."</p><p>"Good? Fragging is good. Well for me anyway. Others not so much."</p><p>"What about the space dolphins?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"What about the fishies?" He asked.</p><p>"Don't you want to protect them?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"But you want me to have the ring and to lose it. I wear that ring we both know I'll kill everything."</p><p>"You threatening the fishies?" He asked hitting her.</p><p>"No. Just warning you if unintended consequences." Supergirl spluttered.</p><p>As she spoke Lobo grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. After what felt like an eternity Lobo said.</p><p>"Maybe yer ain't ready. You need to have somethin' to rage over. You got over a planet, so I need to think big. What will make yer lose it?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So you want us out looking for you, or looking for your mom?" Alex asked as she caught up with her niece. "We can't do both and your mom gave me very specific instructions about who to prioritise. So if you really want to help her, you come home and you stay there." Alex said, but when she saw how distraught her niece was looking she added in a softer tone. "I know you are scared, so am I. But I am going to find her."</p><p>"What if it is too late?"</p><p>"Your mom will never give up." Alex said. "She will fight with everything she has to get back to you."</p><p>"I called her a freak. It was the last thing I said to her."</p><p>"Your mom is a freak. A good freak, but still a freak. I have told her that many times." Alex said. "But she knows you love her. Come on, we need to get you home."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I broke it."</p><p>"Broke what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The fountain. I have to go to jail."</p><p>"What?" The adult Alex asked confused following her niece's gaze and seeing the remnants of the fountain.</p><p>"I didn't mean to. I just couldn't stop it."</p><p>"Okay. We'll worry about that tomorrow. For now let's get you home."</p><p>"No. I could hurt MJ or Kara. I can't stop it."</p><p>"Your mom used to struggle and we came up with some tricks to calm her down."</p><p>"I'm trying the tricks. They don't work." The teenager said clearly frustrated.</p><p>"Well there is something important that we discovered after awhile." Alex said. "It's not just about the tricks, it's about belief. Belief that you can control your powers. Your mom believes in you. She knows you can control your powers. So do I. You need to believe that to."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex!" Eliza called when her daughter escorted her granddaughter into the house. Engulfing her in her hug she asked. "Where have you been? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No." The teenager said hugging her tightly.</p><p>"She's okay." The older Alex said looking at her mother. "I have to get back. I'll see you later."</p><p>As the teenage Alex pulled away from Eliza the older Alex looked at her and said. "Do not leave the house." With that she turned and walked out of the lounge.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Eliza asked looking at her granddaughter. But seeing how upset she was she pulled her in for another hug. "She'll be okay."</p><p>As the adult Alex reached the front door she noticed her kids on the stairs.</p><p>"You two okay?" She asked turning.</p><p>"We're fine." Her eldest said. "Aunt Kara?"</p><p>"We're still looking." Alex said. "Look after cousin. I'll be home as soon as I can."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We've run into a problem with Krej." Vasquez said as Alex returned to the control room.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He's insisting on showing us the portals in person."</p><p>"That's sounds like a trap or a double cross." Alex said.</p><p>"That's what we were thinking." Vasquez replied.</p><p>"Do not let him outside of his cell." Alex ordered.</p><p>"Ma'am. We think we found Lobo." Harris called over.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"His ship has left orbit." Harris confessed before quickly adding. "But we were able to work out where it had been."</p><p>"Alpha team with me." Alex barked heading to the roof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're one minute out." The helicopter pilot said to Alex over the radio. "Looks like there is a good landing spot."</p><p>"It could be a trap. We'll abseil down." Alex replied. "Find somewhere suitable to set down within one click and wait for us to call."</p><p>"Roger that." The pilot replied as Alex looked round the team.</p><p>"We'll take everything with us." Alex said to the team who started to secure ropes to various bags and boxes. "Remember this could be at trap." Seeing everyone nod Alex attached herself to the rope and checked her weapon.</p><p>"We're here." The pilot reported. "No sign of anything on scanners."</p><p>"Let's go." Alex said moments before the first four agents started their descent. When they were down Alex clipped herself on, nodded to the other three and followed.</p><p>As the DEO team reached the ground they spread out and looked for signs of Supergirl.</p><p>"Director." Ruby called. "There are big foot prints heading into and out of that cave."</p><p>"Spencer, Doyle, Elliott, Ottis spread out and secure this area. Pedersen, Mason, Lewis, with me. Stay alert, the cave could be rigged." Alex ordered as she walked towards the cave.</p><p>"Shouldn't I go in first?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"If we do our jobs right we won't set off any traps." Alex pointed out as she scanned the entrance.</p><p>"And if we don't?" Ruby asked just as Alex stuck her arm out across her chest causing Ruby to come to an abrupt stop.</p><p>"There." Alex said pointing downwards. "The ground has been disturbed." She said shining her flashlight on the ground. Seeing a strange reflection she added. "There's a tripwire."</p><p>"I've got it." Lewis said stepping forward. Nodding Alex took a step back and started to shine the flashlight further into the cave, hoping to see signs of life. "Mason?" She called.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Get the drone and the bomb disposal robot in here." She ordered.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." He replied leaving the cave.</p><p>"Geez." Lewis muttered from in front of Alex.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"There's enough explosive to bring down this cave." He said. "It's safe now, but if you'd tripped it none of us would have made it out. This goes beyond overkill."</p><p>"Whoever set this up wants to make a statement." Alex said. "When Mason gets back we use use the drone and robot and go very slowly. Anything feels off, we stop and check."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Lewis and Ruby said just as Mason returned.</p><p>"We'll send the drone first." Alex said holding out her hand and taking the controller. "Mason, have the robot follow the drone."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." He said powering up the robot as Alex started to fly the drone further into the cave.</p><p>Watching the feed on a tablet the group saw the drone go deeper into the cave through small tunnels before it entered a cavern that was lit.</p><p>"Do those lights look weird?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"It's red light." Alex said looking at the spectrum feed.</p><p>"That's good isn't it? I mean that means Supergirl is there right."</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said bring the drone to hover before rotating it. As she did so they saw Supergirl hanging unconscious from the ceiling.</p><p>Repressing her instinct to run into the cave she looked at Mason and asked.</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"No traps so far. I am still thirty feet from the cavern though."</p><p>"Wait. There." Lewis said looking at the images from the drone. "Can you get more light on that spot?" He asked pointing to the screen.</p><p>Nodding Alex rotated the drone and moved it to where Lewis had pointed. As she did so she saw a shimmering reflection.</p><p>"Another tripwire?" She asked.</p><p>"Looks like it. The ground is really disturbed as well." Lewis said. "My guess is there are even more explosives there."</p><p>"Can you use the robot to deactivate it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'd prefer to do it in person, but I can use the robot." He confirmed.</p><p>"Do it." Alex said before turning to the others. "You two wait outside."</p><p>"But-" Ruby started to argue as Lewis took the robot's controls from Mason.</p><p>"That's an order." Alex said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you wait outside as well?" Ruby pressed.</p><p>"I have every faith in Lewis." Alex said. "Go."</p><p>As the other two Agents reluctantly left, Alex continued to fly the drone round the cavern looking for traps as Lewis set to work making the area safe.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Done." Lewis said after ten minutes and a lot of sweating.</p><p>"Good job." Alex said.</p><p>"There were even more explosives on this one." He said. "Whoever set these really didn't want anyone walking away."</p><p>"Good news is I haven't seen anything else that looks like a trap. But we'll go slow." Alex said before reaching for her radio and saying to Ruby and Mason. "We're heading in." She then looked back at Lewis and said. "Let's go."</p><p>"We're not waiting for the others?" Lewis asked.</p><p>"They'll catch up." Alex said. "Keep your eyes open and stick to the path used by the robot."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Lewis said following Alex down the tunnel.</p><p>As they entered the cavern and Alex saw her sister hanging unconscious, as she made out the bruising on her face and felt her blood boil. Forcing herself to stay calm she looked at Lewis and said. "Get those lamps turned off and look out for traps."</p><p>Nodding Lewis split off as Alex approached her sister carefully looking for traps. When she finally reached Kara she paused and looked for hidden bombs before reaching out gently holding her sister's shoulder.</p><p>"Kara?" She called quietly.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked forcing her eyes open.</p><p>"Right here." Alex assured her.</p><p>"Where is he?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Gone. I think. Let's get you down."</p><p>"No ... Not safe ... The ring."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Where's the ring?" Kara asked trying to look up at her hands.</p><p>"What ring? There's no ring." Alex said looking at her sister's hands.</p><p>"No ring?"</p><p>"No ring." Alex confirmed, worried about her sister. "Let's get you down." She said drawing her gun and blasting the chains causing Supergirl to fall into her.</p><p>"I've got you. Can you make it outside?" Alex asked. Seeing Supergirl nod she hooked her arm over her shoulder and led her out of the cavern.</p><p>As they reached the start of the small tunnel they passed Ruby and Mason. As they did so Alex ordered. "Secure the cave." With that she kept leading her sister towards the entrance.</p><p>As they reached the outside the pre dawn light was not enough to recharge Supergirl so instead Alex sat her down jogged over to one of the bags they brought down form the helicopter. After a moment of digging around she grabbed a small canister and ran back to her sister. She then released the solar grenade, bathing her sister in fake sunlight.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked as Supergirl healed.</p><p>"I think so." Supergirl said, once again checking her hands for the ring.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"He wanted to talk. He wasn't after me." Supergirl said before looking at her sister. "Alex? Is she ok?"</p><p>"She's fine. Worried about you, but okay. Do you want me to take you to her?"</p><p>"Yes. No. I need you to run some tests first."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"These are all normal." Alex said as she approached her sister in a DEO lab.</p><p>"How do they compare to when I was exposed to Red K?"</p><p>"He exposed you to Red K?"</p><p>"No. But he wanted to, well something similar. I don't think he did. But what if he did? Maybe that's what he meant."</p><p>"Kara, slow down, you are not making any sense." Alex said. "What happened?"</p><p>"He had one of the lantern rings. A red one."</p><p>"Anger right?" Alex recalled.</p><p>"More like out and out rage. Remember what I was like on Red K?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Think worse. And no cure. Apart from my death."</p><p>"Kara, you are the kindest person I know. Yes you have inner rage. Everyone does. But unlike me, you don't let it control you. If Lobo did do something like the ring you can overcome it."</p><p>"Once you wear the ring you become controlled by your anger and can't remove it." Kara explained. "He said he was going to give it to me because when I wore it I would lose it and it would be fun."</p><p>"But he didn't actually give you the ring." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Apparently I am not broken enough yet. He said I would need a reason and seeing I had got over a planet dying, he would need to think big."</p><p>"So what does that mean?"</p><p>"I don't know." Kara said. "He kind of left after that."</p><p>"Your scans look normal." Alex repeated but seeing how uneasy Kara was looking she added. "But I will run some more." She said hoping to comfort her sister.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Kara, if it makes you feel better, he's gone."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How is Supergirl?" Vasquez asked as Alex entered the control room.</p><p>"Tests are looking okay. I'm just running some final tests to convince her of that." Alex replied before asking. "What's happening about Krej?"</p><p>"Claims to not have enough knowledge to point to a map. Apparently the portals are connected to the gems. So if we give him a gem he can then guide us."</p><p>"So he was playing us."</p><p>"On the very small chance he wasn't, we are currently seeing if our portal causes any resonances in the gems. I'll keep you posted."</p><p>"Anything else happening?"</p><p>"No. And seeing we aren't about to uncover fifteen portals, I have things covered here. You should take Supergirl and get out of here."</p><p>"Thanks. I'll debrief the President before I go." Alex said. "In the meantime upgrade Krej's cell and give him luxury items and keep thanking him."</p><p>"But he played us."</p><p>"The other Lieutenants don't know that." Alex pointed out. "Let's see if we can cause some disharmony and backstabbing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure I am normal?" Kara asked as Alex drove her home.</p><p>"Your scans are completely normal." Alex said. "Besides, you were worried about the ring. You aren't wearing the ring. And you said to remove it was death so clearly you haven't worn it. You are the exact same you that you were before you ran into Lobo."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said. "But if I turn, you have to stop me before I hurt Alex."</p><p>"Kara, you are not going to turn. You are fine." Alex said. "But I will protect Alex."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said before looking out of the window.</p><p>"Want to fill me in on what happened?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I told you."</p><p>"You talked about the ring. I get the impression there was more to it than that."</p><p>"The ring is the important point." Kara said. "Most of the rest of it was him drinking, and talking, but mainly drinking."</p><p>"If it makes you feel better we know he left orbit hours ago. He is gone. He went straight from the cave."</p><p>"It is what he is going to do next that worries me." Kara said as Alex pulled onto the driveway.</p><p>"Whatever it is, we are in it together." Alex assured her. "Let's get you inside. Alex wants to see you."</p><p>"Alex." Kara said as she got out of the car. "Thank you for coming for me."</p><p>"Always." Alex said as she fell into step along side her sister. Before they reached the house though the front door flew open and a teenager sprinted towards them.</p><p>"Mom!" Alex said before tackling her mother.</p><p>"Alex." Kara said holding her tightly before looking over her head at Eliza and silently try to assure her foster mother that she was okay.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The teenager asked, refusing to release her mother.</p><p>"I'm fine. Especially now I'm home."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." The teenage Alex said as she passed her mother a mug of hot chocolate that evening.</p><p>"You don't have to fuss over me." Kara assured her daughter. "I'm just a little tired. Other than that I'm fine." Seeing the doubtful look she was getting back she asked. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I was scared."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry." Kara said. But as she looked at her daughter she sensed she was hiding something and asked. "What is it?"</p><p>"I made Alex mad." The teenager confessed.</p><p>"Been there." Kara sympathised. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Ran away. I mean not away away, but to protect Kara and MJ and find you." The teenager explained.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that." Kara said sitting up straight and looking at her daughter.</p><p>"That's what she said. Right before I think I was grounded."</p><p>"She grounded you?"</p><p>"It was a little ambiguous, but maybe."</p><p>"Well then I will be not ambiguous and tell you that you are definitely grounded."</p><p>"While you are grounding me I may have trashed Alex's house and broke a fountain."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Not deliberately. I just kind of lost control of my powers."</p><p>"Come here." Kara said drawing her daughter in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Unable to sleep Kara sat in the darkened lounge of her apartment thinking about what Lobo had said and what he might do. As she started to lose herself to dark thoughts she heard a noise and looked up to see her daughter walking towards her.</p><p>"Alex? Why aren't you asleep?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep. Why aren't you asleep?" The teenager countered.</p><p>"Just thinking."</p><p>"Without the TV on?"</p><p>"I don't always have the TV on." Kara protested Alex sat next to her and hugged her.</p><p>"Yeah you do. So what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. I really was just thinking."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"How important you are." Kara said kissing her head.</p><p>"And that makes you frown?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm not frowning."</p><p>"Yes you are."</p><p>"Want to talk about what happened with your powers?" Kara asked changing subjects. For a moment Alex didn't say anything, but finally she said.</p><p>"They're harder to control when I'm scared. And the wave thing doesn't work."</p><p>"Every one gets scared." Kara said. "But you can overcome your fears and when you learn to do that being scared won't cause you to lose control."</p><p>"What if I can't overcome my fears?"</p><p>"You will." Kara said. "And if the waves aren't working we will find something that does."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Because I have gone through what you are going through."</p><p>"And what worked for you?"</p><p>"It changed with time. But right now it is you." Kara replied.</p><p>"What if my fears come true? What of something happens to you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara assured her as she held her tightly.</p><p>"But Lobo is still after you?"</p><p>"No he isn't."</p><p>"He always completes his contracts."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"I read about him on Argo."</p><p>"You did? Why?"</p><p>"I wanted to help. So what's going to happen now? When is Lobo coming back?"</p><p>"I don't know if he is." Kara said. "He has no reason to. There is no contract on me."</p><p>"Then why did Lobo take you?"</p><p>"He was bored, apparently. He wanted to talk. The important thing is he is gone."</p><p>"So you're safe?"</p><p>"From Lobo? Yes." Kara said, hoping she wasn't lying.</p><p>"But not from everyone else?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Because of Supergirl people will always come after me. But I will do every thing I can to stop them."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked when Kara appeared in her kitchen the next morning.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You don't look it." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I didn't sleep well last night. I kept thinking about what Lobo said. Plus Alex confessed."</p><p>"Confessed what?"</p><p>"Everything. At least I hope is was everything. It seemed like some big ticket items. Thank you for looking after her."</p><p>"I didn't do a particularly good job on that." Alex reminded her. "Before you get too mad with her though, she was just scared."</p><p>"I know." Kara said. "But she shouldn't have run off. And she needs to learn that lesson." She added as Eliza walked in.</p><p>"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked hugging her.</p><p>"I'm fine. All healed."</p><p>"Not quite what I meant."</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara assured her. "Thank you for being here for Alex."</p><p>"Always." Eliza said hugging her again. "Where is Alex?"</p><p>"At my place. Kara and MJ came over."</p><p>"They did?" Alex asked confused, convinced they were upstairs.</p><p>"Yeah, about thirty minutes ago. Kara cooked breakfast."</p><p>"She did?" Alex asked before wondering. "How did they sneak out without me noticing?" She then paused before asking. "How come my kids do your chores, but not mine?"</p><p>"I'm their favourite aunt." Kara pointed out. "And I don't want to take sides, but walking out of the front door isn't sneaking." She then looked at Eliza and asked. "Can you keep an eye on Alex today?"</p><p>"Of course. But where are you going?"</p><p>"The DEO."</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked.</p><p>"To work."</p><p>"No you're not." Alex said.</p><p>"So you aren't going in?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"I am, but you're not. You need to rest."</p><p>"I'm fine. Besides don't we have to do the debrief?" Kara asked before saying. "Will you two stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."</p><p>"Kara, ignoring the beating you took when the red lamps were on, that grenade he used was enough to knock you out even with powers. You need to rest." Alex said firmly.</p><p>"Really I am fine now. But if it makes you feel better I will spend an hour under the lamps at the DEO."</p><p>"You are volunteering to spend time under the lamps?" Alex asked. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. I was just trying to appease you." Kara said.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked refusing to accept Kara's answer.</p><p>"Nothing." Kara protested.</p><p>"Kara Sweetie, you are clearly lying." Eliza said.</p><p>"I'm not. Physically I am fine."</p><p>"But?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"I'm still worried about the Lantern rings. If I stay here I am just going to worry about what I will do if I wear that ring. At the DEO I can at least look at the information you got off Diggle."</p><p>"Fine. But you go under the lamps first and you tell me everything that happened in the cave." Alex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you feeling?" Lena asked as she entered the briefing room where Supergirl and Alex were waiting.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said. "All healed."</p><p>"And Lobo?" Lena asked</p><p>"Rode off onto the sunset." Kara said before Alex added.</p><p>"He left orbit before we found Kara."</p><p>"So he's no longer a threat?" Lena asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Kara said. "He may be a bigger threat than we thought."</p><p>"Yet you live." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"He doesn't want to kill me. He wants to weaponise me. And there may be a bigger issue."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What about the whole Jet Shark think these rings have going on?"</p><p>"What?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Mongul is in with the yellows and Lobo with the reds. Are we going to get caught in the middle of a power struggle between the yellows and reds?" Kara clarified.</p><p>"If that does happen, perhaps the greens will get off their backsides and help." Alex said. "Rather than worry about the what ifs, focus on the fact that Lobo doesn't want to kill you."</p><p>"No, instead he wants to turn me into him, and I am pretty sure he was hitting on me."</p><p>"Let's park the slightly disturbing second point for now and focus on the first. You are a good person. He isn't."</p><p>"But the ring. It unleashes rage. You've seen me like that before. I am not a good person. And he is off working out how to make me angry so wearing the ring is worthwhile."</p><p>"Can't you just take the ring off?" Lena asked.</p><p>"That would kill her." Alex said.</p><p>"Which might be preferable." Kara said. "The bigger problem is I would lose the ability to think and wouldn't want to take it off. But what worries me is what he'll do to get me angry. What if he goes after Alex? Or you or Kara or MJ?"</p><p>"He is no where near Earth." Alex reminded her. "Kara, he's gone. There is no contract on you. It's over."</p><p>"You aren't very good at groundless optimism." Kara said. "I'm going home. I'll see you later." She added dejectedly as she left.</p><p>"How bad is this ring?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Bad." Alex said. "Plus she is still carrying around a lot of guilt over what happened after she was exposed to Red K."</p><p>"But that was over twenty years ago." Lena said.</p><p>"And she still isn't over it." Alex said.</p><p>"Does it have anything to do with what Mongul made her see? I mean has she told you the details?"</p><p>"No." Alex said after a moment. "I guess I have just been filling in the gaps. But you're right, there may be more to it that I have been assuming."</p><p>"There's another option regarding Lobo and the ring." Lena said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What if Kara isn't his target for the ring? What if it is Alex?"</p><p>"Why Alex?"</p><p>"Who is going to be better at controlling their emotions. An adult or a hormonal teenager?"</p><p>"But Alex isn't as powerful as Kara."</p><p>"We don't know that. We don't know the full extent of her powers." Lena said. "And if I am right it raises the question of whether or not what happened to Alex at the pool was an accident. Maybe that anklet was deliberate."</p><p>"There is no evidence of that." Alex reminded her. "At the moment it is speculation. And speculation we don't share with Kara." Alex said.</p><p>"Of course. In the meantime I will read up more on the Lantern files Kara brought back."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said as Rose knocked on the door.</p><p>"Ma'am, Rashid has woken up."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she approached Rashid in the infirmary.</p><p>"Okay, I think."</p><p>"Can you tell me what happened?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I tried reading the mind of Fraser. He blocked me, which isn't that unusual, but it hurt more than normal. Normally when someone blocks me, there is a kind of dull ache. But this time was sharper. But it wasn't so different that I worried. And afterwards I felt okay. But then I went home and I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't move properly. I hit the alarm and then nothing until today."</p><p>"Anything like this ever happen to you before?"</p><p>"No Ma'am."</p><p>"Did anything feel off before you went into the interrogation?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"What aren't you telling me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Before I went into the interrogation room, I had been talking to Aptil. I may have accidentally, deliberately, read his mind. Or tried to."</p><p>"Tried to?"</p><p>"He blocked me. Thinking about it, that block also felt off."</p><p>"In the same way as Fraser?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did Aptil know you tried reading him?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am. I tried covering but he knew."</p><p>"Okay, get some rest. We'll talk more later." Alex said leaving the infirmary.</p><p>"This is probably a good time to give you these." Vasquez said handing Alex a file before explaining. "Aptil's file. He's not a fed. Well he is, but he didn't used to be. He is former army, assigned to one of the units set up by Lane before his retirement. The unit specifically trained to defeat J'onn and Supergirl."</p><p>"That might explain what happened to Rashid." Alex said. "But it doesn't tell us if it was deliberate. Invite Aptil over here tomorrow."</p><p>"When you say invite do you mean at gun point or more of a coffee thing?"</p><p>"A coffee thing. Right now he is our only ally in the FBI. In the hope he isn't a snake, let's try to keep him onside."</p><p>"Okay." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked noticing Vasquez was looking at her.</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you haven't slept for days. You should home."</p><p>"I will. But first I am going to talk to Mongul."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I hear you are trying to bribe Krej." Mongul said.</p><p>"No. A bribe is something you offer before an action is performed. A reward is something you do after." Alex replied.</p><p>"And what are you rewarding him for?"</p><p>"That is of no concern to you. Well actually it is. But I'm not telling you." Alex said.</p><p>"I will find out anyway." Mongul shrugged. "My guess is, it is a bluff. You merely want us to think he turned. If he had you would not put him in danger."</p><p>"Unless we have everything we need from him." Alex said. "You see my government won't order your deaths. Politically it would be a bad move. But if you all end up killing each other, although it might look bad, people will get over it and it solves our problem of what to do with you."</p><p>"An interesting tactic." He conceded. "But Supergirl wouldn't let you."</p><p>"I don't work for Supergirl." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"Where is Supergirl?" Mongul asked. "I have not seen her recently. Maybe she does not like your tactics or maybe she is afraid of me."</p><p>"She kicked your ass." Alex pointed out. "She has better things to do and hasn't been ordered to talk to you."</p><p>"Have you? Is that why you are here?" Mongul asked.</p><p>"Yes I have been ordered to talk to you once a week." Alex said. "I think I upset the President and this is my punishment. Trust me, I have better things to do than be here. But orders are orders. I am sure you appreciate that."</p><p>"Yet you do not obey yours. I am sure the order was to extract information from me. You have not done that. If you were my prisoner you would have been tortured into submission."</p><p>"Physical torture rarely provides useful intel." Alex said before adding. "Although it is satisfying."</p><p>"Was that a threat?"</p><p>"No. An observation." Alex said.</p><p>"Seeing I will tell you nothing and you will do nothing perhaps we can end this session." Mongul said.</p><p>"I imagine you want to figure out what Krej gave us." Alex commented. "But today I do have a question for you. One which you probably won't answer, but I was curious so thought I would ask. Why the yellows?"</p><p>"Yellows?"</p><p>"Why side with the Sinestro Corps? Aren't the Red Lanterns more powerful?"</p><p>"Where did you hear that?"</p><p>"The Reds are famous or rather infamous." Alex said. "Even on Earth we have heard of them and what they have done. But the yellows and Sinestro, their reputation is lacking."</p><p>"Do not mistake your ignorance with your perception of our power."</p><p>"You keep saying you are all powerful, but it is hard to take that seriously when you are locked away." Alex said.</p><p>"Seeing someone's deepest fear and magnifying it, nothing is more powerful than that. I may be in this cell but I won't be forever and when I am out I know exactly what to do to beat Supergirl."</p><p>"I doubt that, I mean she beat you with hope." Alex pointed out. "But from all accounts not even Supergirl could overcome the power of the red ring."</p><p>"By wearing the red ring you give everything. You aren't in control. The yellow ring, you make others lose control. Hence it is the yellow ring that makes you powerful." Mongol said.</p><p>"So it's not that you were rejected by the reds?"</p><p>"Rejected? Me?"</p><p>"So you are saying Lobo is lying?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Lobo?"</p><p>"He was on Earth briefly. He had a contract, not on Supergirl as it turns out. But Supergirl was able to talk to him before he left. And they got talking about the Lanterns and he said you had been rejected by the reds and then sided with the yellows. While is was on Earth he taught himself some human phrases. On Earth yellow has another meaning. To be weak or cowardly. When Lobo heard that he couldn't stop laughing. He said no colour suited you more." Alex said as Mongul lashed out at the cell force field.</p><p>"Was that anger? Maybe you do have some red in you?" Alex suggested before leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I bring doughnuts." Alex said as she entered Kara's apartment.</p><p>"Not that I am not grateful. But why?"</p><p>"I thought you needed the comfort food." Alex said sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said sitting next to her. As she started to eat a doughnut she asked. "Did you and Lena figure anything out?"</p><p>"Not exactly. But Lena pointed something out earlier." Alex said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You have never specifically told us what Mongul made you see. We have all just been filling in the gaps. Maybe it would help to talk about it."</p><p>"It was me." Kara said after a long pause. "I saw everyone I care about die and I was the killer. I lost myself to rage and killed everyone. After the fight I had so many nightmares relieving it, but after a while I started to believe it could never happen as you'd find a way to stop me. And Red-K, well you could just shoot me with the antidote. But when Lobo threatened to make me wear the ring I realised how possible what I saw really was. Now every time I try to sleep I relive what I saw with Mongul. I'm scared."</p><p>"I don't care how powerful those rings are meant to be, there is no way you'd hurt Alex."</p><p>"I broke your arm." Kara reminded her sister.</p><p>"I spoke to John again and it turned out Lobo lied. There is another way to overcome the effects of the red ring." Alex said. "The blue ring can be used to return the wearer to their original state. It can do that because hope can extinguish anger. You may not have a blue ring, but you are the Paragon of Hope. That hope allowed you to beat the yellow ring and it will allow you to beat the red ring too." Alex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Agent Aptil. Thanks for coming." Alex said as the FBI agent was shown into her office.</p><p>"In the interest of full disclosure I'll be honest and say I can never figure out if your invites are optional." Aptil confessed.</p><p>"Agent Rashid woke up." Alex said ignoring his comment.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"She appears to be, but there was something that happened, which may not be relevant, but I feel you should have mentioned it."</p><p>"Her reading my mind?" He guessed.</p><p>"Why didn't you mention it?"</p><p>"At the time I thought it was irrelevant. In hindsight I can see that was a mistake, especially if you have looked into my past."</p><p>"I have." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"I know my old unit has a reputation, but most of it is rumour."</p><p>"But not all of it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. But we never learned a way to attack a telepath like that. Don't get me wrong if there was a way we would have been trained in it. But as far as I know there is no attack, unless you are a telepath. Which I am not. But what we did learn was a telepath was at their most vulnerable when they were being blocked." He added looking distracted. "I wasn't the only one in the room." He then looked straight at Alex and asked. "Can you look up personnel files? Actually don't answer that. But if you can get information on Jeff Conway that would be useful. In the mean time I am going to head back to the Bureau and do some digging."</p><p>"What do you think?" Vasquez asked after Aptil had been escorted from the room.</p><p>"He gave up Conway very easily." Alex said. "So either he is trying to cooperate and is worried about an inside threat, or he is trying to distract us. Dig into Conway and check with Rashid if he was actually near her."</p><p>"There's another option." Vasquez pointed out. "He could be trying to set us up. We have no remit to investigate his team. If the Senate Select Committee catch wind of what we are doing they could use it as reason to remove you from post."</p><p>"Then we had better make sure no one figures out what we are doing." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Alex got home that afternoon, feeling drained, she headed straight for kitchen and coffee. She had barely switched the coffee machine on when she heard the door open. Turning she saw her niece standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>"Hi Alex." She greeted. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The teenager started. "For running off and trashing your house."</p><p>"Learning to use your powers will take time." Alex said. "But you shouldn't have run off. I know how special your mom is. But I also know that the only thing that can really hurt her, is something happening to you. So if you really want to help you mom you have to stay safe."</p><p>"I know." The teenager said sounding miserable.</p><p>"I've been thinking and I have an idea about your powers. Want to try it?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You survived your latest kidnapping then?" Cat asked as she joined Supergirl on the balcony.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"And the person who took you?"</p><p>"Is gone. For now anyway. It was the bounty hunter."</p><p>"Yet you are still alive."</p><p>"There isn't actually a contract on me." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Yet you look miserable. I can't imagine that being because you aren't the centre of attention."</p><p>"No." Supergirl said smiling faintly before turning serious and saying. "He doesn't want to kill me. He wants to turn me into a psychotic killer."</p><p>"Who does he want you to kill?"</p><p>"No one specific. I guess everyone. He's bored and wants me to entertain him."</p><p>"You certainly keep more interesting company than you used to." Cat pointed out. "How exactly does he intend on turning you into a killer?"</p><p>"There's a ring, it unleashes rage. You saw what I was like when I was influenced by Red-K. The ring will be worse and there will be no way back." Supergirl said.</p><p>"And this ring is drawn to anger?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then why are you in danger?" Cat asked. "You are in control."</p><p>"I know. But Lobo threatened to change that. And now he has gone to plot how to make me lose it."</p><p>"You have lost everything and still ended up abnormally hopeful and almost balanced." Cat pointed out. "He can't touch you."</p><p>"I wish that were true." Supergirl said. "But we both know that Alex is my strength and my weakness."</p><p>"How much time have you spent with Alex recently?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Lots. I mean we went to Argo together."</p><p>"And what did you do on Argo?"</p><p>"I searched the archives for information on Lobo and the Lanterns."</p><p>"What did Alex do when you were doing that?"</p><p>"Spent time with my mom."</p><p>"So she wasn't actually with you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alex is one of your strengths and you need to keep it that way." Cat said. "You could just worry about everything that could go wrong, lock yourself away and sacrifice your relationship with Alex in the hope that you are making the world safer for her future. Or you could live for the moment and actually spend time with your daughter and have faith that no matter whats happens you will win."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you seen Alex?" The adult Kara asked her niece and nephew.</p><p>"Your Alex?" Her niece asked.</p><p>"Yes, my Alex, as in grounded Alex who is not at home." Kara said both concerned and annoyed.</p><p>"Mom took her." MJ said.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Don't know." MJ said. "She just told her to grab a jacket and then they left."</p><p>"You weren't invited?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"No." MJ said. "Don't worry we'll guilt her over it later."</p><p>"Everything okay?" Eliza asked walking into the room.</p><p>"Just wondering where Alex took Alex." Kara said.</p><p>"Can't help you with that, they left rather abruptly." Eliza said. "But I am sure they will be home soon. Why don't you help me prepare dinner while we wait?"</p><p>"Just to check, when you say help what do you mean?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Slicing and dicing." Eliza said.</p><p>"So we don't need to order a backup pizza?" MJ clarified.</p><p>"My cooking is not that bad." Kara argued.</p><p>"You are literally the only person who thinks that." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Come on." Eliza said wrapping an arm round her daughter's shoulder before looking at the kids. "You two can lay the table in thirty minutes."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So how are you doing?" Eliza asked as Kara chopped the carrots.</p><p>"Okay I guess. Better than I was. But I'm still scared of what might happen."</p><p>"We all believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself."</p><p>"I thought when Rensh died Alex could have a normal life. But since we arrived all I seem to do is cause her stress."</p><p>"I know she was scared when you were taken, we all were. But she is so proud of you and what you do as Supergirl." Eliza said.</p><p>"Yet, I'm kind of neglecting her because of it."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"On Argo I spent very little time with her, instead I trawled the archives for information on Lobo. Cat pointed out there is no point in sacrificing the present for the future. So I am going to try living a normal life."</p><p>"Wise words. You know what could help with that?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You could try dating." Eliza suggested.</p><p>"I don't date." Kara said</p><p>"But you could." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"It's too complicated and it would be unfair on Alex. Besides I want to spend more time with Alex, not less." Kara said as she heard the front door open. "They're back." She said moving to the lounge.</p><p>"Where have you been?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"The aquarium." The teenager said.</p><p>"You are meant to be grounded." Kara pressed.</p><p>"Alex said it was okay." The teenager said dropping her aunt in it.</p><p>"You do realise aunt Kara now has the power to break us out of being grounded?" The teenage Kara asked her mom.</p><p>"Why don't you guys go wash up." Eliza said. "Dinner is almost ready." As the three teenagers reluctantly left the room the adult Kara turned to her sister and asked.</p><p>"Why the aquarium?" The adult Kara asked her sister.</p><p>"I figured that sound wasn't enough. So I hoped that if Alex could used to visualising fish next time she struggles with her powers she'd calm herself a little easier."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea." Kara conceded. "Ignoring the whole, she's grounded thing."</p><p>"Sorry, I kinda forgot." Her sister said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" The teenage Alex asked she and her mother returned to the apartment that evening.</p><p>"Pretty sure equal blame lies with your aunt." Kara said sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to her. As Alex sat down, Chewie jumped onto her lap and made himself comfortable as Kara said.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" The confused teenager asked.</p><p>"I have been so worried about Lobo and the Lanterns and Mongul, that I have spent all my time worrying about them, when I should I have been worrying about you. So from now on I'm not going to worry about Lobo or the Lanterns."</p><p>"You're not?"</p><p>"No. I'm just going to worry about you and try to get things back to how they were."</p><p>"Were when?" Alex asked. "I mean it is not like we have ever had a normal life, especially by Earth's standards."</p><p>"For that I am also sorry." Kara said. "What I meant is I want things to go back to how they were when we used to spend time together without worrying."</p><p>"You've always worried." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But you haven't."</p><p>"So does that mean I am not grounded?"</p><p>"No." Kara said.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Do you have somewhere to be?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No big party?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why are you wanting me to rescind the grounding?"</p><p>"Kara and MJ imply freedom is important."</p><p>"I bet they do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm confused, is Alex grounded or not?" The adult Alex asked her sister a couple of days later.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She's camped out with MJ playing video games at my place." Alex said. "Or is my house an extension of your apartment so being there still counts as being grounded?"</p><p>"I think your house counts as an extension." Kara said.</p><p>"So your punishment had zero impact on Alex's social life?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"Technically, yes. But I think she probably isn't grounded anymore anyway."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"I think she talked me out of it."</p><p>"She talked you out of it?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"You were the one who taught her how to pout." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I didn't think she use it like that. Mind you I didn't think she'd ever get grounded."</p><p>"Well you taught her too well." Kara said. "But I am pretty sure she has learned her lesson. Besides Holtz returns to school this week, and I don't want her stressing about anything else."</p><p>"What has she said about Holtz coming back?"</p><p>"That he can't hurt her while she has powers and she Lena's bracelet and if it gives her a warning she'll run."</p><p>"So she's not worried?"</p><p>"Nope. And that is what worries me. I think she is putting too much faith in her powers." Kara said before noticing the look her sister was giving her. "What?"</p><p>"You were exactly the same." Alex reminded her. "Some might say you still have too much faith in your powers to protect you." She added as her phone buzzed.</p><p>"Problem?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. Vasquez has been digging for me and she's found something."</p><p>"Need me to come?"</p><p>"No, it's fine. Besides don't you have an article due at CatCo?"</p><p>"No. Shoot I do. I'll see you later."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Agent Jeff Conway. Thirty eight, single. Spent three years with the MDPD before applying to the FBI. He rotated round departments for the first three years before moving to organised crime where he has been ever since. His record is unremarkable, describing him as solid would be a good description." Harris said.</p><p>"Any hint he is a meta?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No ma'am, but that isn't to say he isn't."</p><p>"Anything to suggest he is dirty?"</p><p>"Not exactly. His financials came back clean and there is nothing obvious in his records. However, widening the search his only family is a sister, who is a programmer, in Florida. She has two kids." Harris said before pausing.</p><p>"And?" Alex asked wondering why there was a pause.</p><p>"A year ago there was an accident. The family smart car crashed and the husband was killed." Vasquez said taking over. "No other cars were involved and weather conditions were good. The police felt an accident was unlikely and investigated the wife for murder, they thought she deliberately altered the car programming."</p><p>"Were charges brought against her?"</p><p>"No ma'am. The case was suddenly dropped." Harris said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Insufficient evidence is the official line, but I called a friend in MDPD and they said an order came from high up. But what if it was a trade? What if the Kai traded the sister's freedom for Conway's help?"</p><p>"It's a stretch." Alex said.</p><p>"There's another possibility." Vasquez said. "Kai could have caused the crash and they have since threatened the sister and kids."</p><p>"I have obtained the original case file if you want to look." Harris added.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Supergirl asked entering Alex's office.</p><p>"Conway's brother in law was killed in a car crash. Harris and Vasquez think there could be a link to Kai."</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said. "I can't stay objective on this one. Reading the police report, it is so similar to what happened to Kelly. And I keep wondering if Kai were involved in that to. I know the timeline doesn't fit and it is probably paranoia, but – like I said I can't stay objective."</p><p>"Want me to look?" Kara offered.</p><p>"Sure." Alex said passing her the file.</p><p>"Not much in it." Kara said after a few seconds. "Is this all they had?"</p><p>"It's all we have. Whether or not part of the original file went missing I don't know."</p><p>"But you think there might be a connection to this and Kelly's accident?"</p><p>"It's hard not to. But like I said the timeline doesn't fit."</p><p>"Well the good news is we know a very good P.I.." Kara reminded her. "If there is a connection I am sure J'onn will see it. And if there isn't one at least you get some peace. Either way we will get a step closer to Kai."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You think there is a connection?" J'onn asked as he read the files Alex had brought him</p><p>"It's hard not to think that." Alex said. "After the accident I wasn't thinking clearly and I never investigated properly. The official investigation found that the GNSS chip was at fault."</p><p>"Which was the finding of Conway's brother in law accident." J'onn said.</p><p>"It's possible that we are just uncovering a huge safety issue with smart cars." Alex said. "Either the chips are faulty or maybe they are easy to hack. If it is the latter then that means neither were accidents."</p><p>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." J'onn said. "Kai's leadership and MO changed a year ago. Kelly's accident doesn't fit with that."</p><p>"I know. But I don't like coincidences."</p><p>"Didn't you tell Kara that the anklet Alex got from Argo was just a coincidence?" J'onn asked.</p><p>"Yes. But that was different. No one could know she would pick that anklet and no one even knows what the other part of her DNA is." Alex reminded him. "I know none of this makes sense, but there is something gnawing away at me telling me there is a connection. But I am hoping you will prove there isn't. Because if there is that means I am responsible."</p><p>"You don't know that." J'onn said.</p><p>"Why else would Kelly be targeted?"</p><p>"I don't know. But jumping to conclusions won't help anyone." J'onn said. "I will find out as much as I can."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said.</p><p>"In the mean time I may have uncovered some information on Mongul's missing Lieutenants."</p><p>"You have?" Alex asked surprised.</p><p>"It's not much, but there are rumours, a lot of rumours, that some of them might be hiding at the old oil refinery. I've not checked it out so it may be dead end."</p><p>"Well that is more than we have. Thank you."</p><p>"Of course. But Alex, be careful."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Can you get images of the old oil refinery?" Alex asked as she came into the DEO control room.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am" Harris said. "Anything in particular to pull up?"</p><p>"At this stage everything. There are rumours Mongul's Lieutenants may be hiding out there." She said as she paced behind the young agent.</p><p>"It'll take a few minutes to pull up all the imagery." Harris said.</p><p>"Let me know when you have something, I'm going to prep Alpha and Beta teams."</p><p>"What did J'onn say about Conway?" Vasquez asked as she followed Alex out of the control room.</p><p>"He'll look into it. And warned me not to jump to conclusions."</p><p>"So you think there may be a connection with Kelly's accident?"</p><p>"Hard not to." Alex said.</p><p>"There is another possibility." Vasquez said causing Alex to stop and look at her. "Aptil will know about what happened with Kelly. He gave up Conway really quickly. What if he is trying to distract you?"</p><p>"At the moment I am not ruling anything out." Alex said. "And I want you to keep digging into Aptil. Just make sure you don't get caught. The last thing we need is James coming in and trying to shut us down for inappropriate use of government resources." She added before walking off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you found anything?" Alex asked when she returned to the control room.</p><p>"Yes and no." Harris said. "Right now the refinery is dead. No thermal traces apart from rats, of which there are a lot." He said showing an image.</p><p>"What are they all doing in there?" Alex asked as she looked at the extended red clump on the screen.</p><p>"No idea, prefer not to think about it." Harris said. "But a week ago there were a lot of warm bodies in there." He said pulling up another image. "I don't have access to any CCTV from around the same time so can't tell you if those warm bodies are alien or human. But something was definitely going on there."</p><p>"Okay, let's send in Alpha and Beta teams." Alex said.</p><p>"Want me to call Supergirl in?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Not yet. Let's get our people in position first, then we'll call Supergirl."</p><p>"You think she'd fly in without backup?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"I think it is a strong possibility." Alex confirmed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How'd you get here so fast?" Supergirl asked Ruby as she landed in front of her an hour later.</p><p>"We didn't." Ruby said. "I mean it took the right amount of time to get here."</p><p>"But I only just got the call." Supergirl said.</p><p>"The Director was worried you'd rush in before backup arrived."</p><p>"Was she?" Supergirl asked frowning.</p><p>"But we are all here now." Ruby said.</p><p>"I'm going to look from above." Supergirl said taking off and scanning all the buildings with her x-ray vision. As she came back down she reported. "I can't see anyone moving in there. But there seems to be a lot of rats."</p><p>"Yeah, we saw that on the thermal scans." Burns said.</p><p>"Nothing looks out of place." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Okay. Pedersen, Moore, Thorpe, go with Supergirl. The rest of you spread out and go through the other buildings. Remember it could be a trap." Burns ordered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl's group approached the room where all the rats were Thorpe asked.</p><p>"What's that smell?"</p><p>"Rotten meat?" Ruby suggested. "Maybe that is why there are so many rats."</p><p>"Aren't they vegetarian?" Thorpe asked.</p><p>"Not in the city. They eat anything they can get their paws on." Ruby said.</p><p>"When did you become a rat expert?"</p><p>"Infestation in college." Ruby shrugged.</p><p>"I just hope they aren't mutant rats." Moore said. "Normal rats are bad enough." He pointed out as they entered the room where all the rats were. "Man I feel sick." He added when she saw hundreds of rats in the middle of the room.</p><p>Silently Supergirl flew up a few feet then used her heat vision to blast the ground in a few strategic places causing the rats to scatter. Unfortunately for the DEO agents several ran straight past them.</p><p>"I hate rats." Moore complained.</p><p>"Not as much as that guy." Ruby said pointing at what the rats had been feasting on. Lying on the ground in separate piles was the torso, head and limbs of a very dead and very chewed upon alien.</p><p>Recognising an insignia on the chewed uniform Supergirl tapped her radio and said.</p><p>"I think we have found a former Lieutenant." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Think?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He's pretty dead." Supergirl said. "And it wasn't a pleasant death. Whoever did this definitely wanted him dead. And then the rats have been feasting."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Eliza asked Alex late that evening.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked looking up.</p><p>"You have been distracted all evening."</p><p>"No I haven't."</p><p>"You gave Kara permission to go to party this weekend."</p><p>"No I didn't. Did I?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"You did. Don't worry, it sounds like a fairly harmless party." Eliza said. "So what's wrong?"</p><p>"Something we are investigation has made me question if the accident was an accident. J'onn is looking into it. If it wasn't an accident how do I tell the kids?"</p><p>"Don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"That's what J'onn said." Alex smiled.</p><p>"Maybe you are looking too hard. You are a scientist, you like answers, whereas accidents are by definition unpredictable and unpreventable. Even it really were an accident it will always be easy for you to believe something else."</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said. "I just have a bad feeling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Autopsy results are in." Harris said as the briefing started the next day. "The rats have complicated the issue, but the alien was killed about a week ago. Cause of death blood loss. Their limbs were severed pre-death. After death the head was detached."</p><p>"Someone wanted to make a statement." Alex commented.</p><p>"The uniform, or what was left of it, the rats went to town on that as well, we could match with what one of the Lieutenants had been wearing. However, the face was to too badly chewed up to run facial recognition on."</p><p>"What about the gem stone?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Not found."</p><p>"So all we know for sure is we have a dead alien who was wearing a uniform associated with Mongul?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"What else did you find at the refinery?" Alex questioned.</p><p>"It had been used recently for accommodation. There was lots of food waste and abandoned bedding etc. Hard to tell numbers as we don't know how long it was used for, but based on the different footprints the team found our guess is at least twenty. But we have no idea where they went or when they left."</p><p>"So we no better off than were yesterday?" Alex concluded.</p><p>"No." He confirmed.</p><p>"What's happening with the fleet?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The remnants of the fleet are now outside sensor range so we can't track them. But the good news is the defensive net is now fully operational."</p><p>"That's something." Alex said.</p><p>"The better news is we have configured the defensive net to identify Lobo's ship. If he enters Earth's orbit we will know."</p><p>"Good work." Alex said. "So the active threats are the remaining Lieutenants, the portals, that may or may not exist and Kai?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Harris confirmed. "Although maybe now one less of the Lieutenants."</p><p>"Or maybe not." Alex countered.</p><p>"Are we sure we counted correctly?" Supergirl asked. "I mean are we sure there are missing Lieutenants on Earth?"</p><p>"We are ninety five percent certain some were stranded on Earth." Harris said. "Of course if there are portals they could have left."</p><p>"I'm not sure the portals make sense, especially if dead alien guy was a Lieutentant." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Let's say there are portals on Earth that Mongul used. His Lieutenants will know where they are. So they could have made it to the portals and left the Earth. Which would explain why haven't found them. But if the dead alien is a Lieutenant why was he still on Earth?"</p><p>"Going through a portal is only worth it if they are going to a stronghold that will have remained loyal to them. If Mongul's empire has crumbled, and those planets are no longer loyal, going through the portal would be a death sentence." Alex argued before looking at Harris and asking. "Did any of the fleet go to any planets after they left here?"</p><p>"No ma'am. At least not when we could pick them up."</p><p>"If they had portals, why send a fleet. Why not use the portals?" Kara asked. "The more I think about it the less sense portals make."</p><p>"Which begs the question, why did Krej offer them? Obviously he wanted to get out of here. But where did he want to go and then what was his plan? Especially if there aren't portals." Alex asked before looking at Rose and ordering. "Have Krej brought out to one of the interrogation rooms."</p><p>"Krej has said he doesn't want to see you."</p><p>"Well last I checked Krej wasn't in charge." Alex pointed out. "Bring him out and make sure all the other prisoners see."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do you want me dead?" Krej asked when Alex entered the room.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said. "It would solve many problems for me. But killing prisoners is frowned upon. So I can't actually kill you. Obviously if your fellow prisoners took matters into their own hands, I can't do anything. Either way I am pretty sure you have no future with Mongul. If he did manage to magically escape there is no way he would take you back. For some reason, he no longer trusts you."</p><p>"You told him I was working with you."</p><p>"Why are you acting like I betrayed you? It was you who tried to cross me." Alex reminded him. "You shouldn't have done that." She then paused. "If I were you I'd be more upset over the fact that Mongul believed me when I said you betrayed him. Presumably you have tried denying it, but he still believes me. So you may as well accept the fact you will never be trusted again."</p><p>"I will give you nothing."</p><p>"That's fine. But the longer you stay in this room the more guilty you look to Mongul and the less likely it is you will survive."</p><p>"When we are freed you will be the first I kill." Krej snarled.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How was school?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's lounge and saw all three teenagers doing their homework.</p><p>"Fine." Alex replied.</p><p>"Do they not teach you english anymore?" Kara asked. "Surely you must know more words than, 'fine'?"</p><p>"Fine is the most efficient word in the english language." Alex said. "It can mean anything."</p><p>"So conveys no information." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"We're teenagers." MJ pointed out. "You really expect information?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That would be your first mistake then." MJ said before asking as he showed his tablet to his aunt. "What's a ju … juxta...whatever this is?"</p><p>"Juxtaposition." Kara said. "It's the contrast between things. In literature it's where two concepts are put side by side to show the difference."</p><p>"And in Romeo and Juliet?"</p><p>"There are many examples. Like when Romeo compares Juliet to other girls, he likens her to a white dove among dark crows to demonstrate how she stands out among the rest. And then Juliet says 'Come, Romeo, come, thou day in night' showing the brightness he brings to her life."</p><p>"Thanks." He said typing up an answer.</p><p>"I have homework too if you want to do it for me." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"I'm not doing his homework, I am helping with his homework." The adult Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Well writing this report for me would help." The teenager replied.</p><p>"But wouldn't benefit you." Her aunt countered.</p><p>"It would be a huge benefit. It would mean I could go out tonight." The teenager pointed out.</p><p>"That's not what I meant." The adult Kara said before looking at her daughter and asking. "Want to walk Chewie with me?" Her tone implying it wasn't optional.</p><p>"Sure. This is boring anyway." She said putting her tablet down.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So want to tell me what really happened with school today?" Kara asked as they walked.</p><p>"It was fine. I didn't even see him." The teenager replied guessing at what her mother was getting at. "That might have been because MJ and, or Kara were glued to me at all times."</p><p>"That is because they like you and want to look out for you." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I know. But between them and my powers I'll be fine."</p><p>"Just please be careful."</p><p>"You know you get into more trouble than I do?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Mongul, Lobo, the weird gang." Alex listed.</p><p>"All of those I chose not to fight alone." Kara countered. "Besides, I'm an adult."</p><p>"That's a cop out." Alex replied.</p><p>"Your use of slang is getting better." Kara commented. "Just please be careful."</p><p>"I thought you were going to worry less."</p><p>"I am. But I am never going to not worry about you." Kara pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where's Alex?" The adult Alex asked when she returned home and only found her children.</p><p>"Aunt Kara took her out for an interrogation." MJ replied.</p><p>"Obviously aunt Kara didn't phrase it like that." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"But the intent was clear." MJ said.</p><p>"So what happened? Did Holtz cause any trouble?" Alex asked.</p><p>"For Alex no. But he didn't have a chance, one of us was with her at all time." Kara said.</p><p>"What about the kid who was being bullied in the first place?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He's keeping a lower profile than normal." MJ said, not sounding sympathetic of his plight.</p><p>"You don't like him?" His mother asked.</p><p>"Alex could have died and he hasn't even said thank you."</p><p>"He did get help though." Kara reminded him.</p><p>"He's probably really shy." Alex said. "And he might be assuming he is going to get the brunt of any backlash." She added as the front door opened.</p><p>"You're back early." Eliza commented walking into the room.</p><p>"Well it was an almost quiet day so I managed to leave on time." Alex said before noticing how many bags Eliza was holding. "Anything left in the shops?"</p><p>"Seeing you seem incapable of stocking your own fridge I thought I would do it for you before I left."</p><p>"Technically she can shop." MJ said. "She just can't do anything with the food when she has it."</p><p>Alex opened her mouth to defend herself, then realised she had no defence to offer so shut it again. Only this allowed the teenage Kara time to say.</p><p>"You know you are going to have to get a girlfriend so that you can actually eat when we go to college."</p><p>"How were things at school today?" Eliza asked, deflecting attention away from her daughter.</p><p>"Fine. No issues with Holtz." Kara replied.</p><p>"And Alex?"</p><p>"She's fine. Assuming she survives the interrogation." MJ said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The answers are in the numbers." Lena said walking into the DEO control room.</p><p>"Have you got any sleep recently?" Kara asked noticing Lena looked tired and less together than normal.</p><p>"No. This has been bugging me, but the answer , it turns out, was obvious."</p><p>"And is?" Alex prompted.</p><p>"Sloane Syndicate." Lena said triumphantly only for both sisters to look lost. Taking a breath she explained. "They have ten geothermal plants in this State alone. But you look at their annual accounts and they don't produce anywhere near enough power."</p><p>"So they are deliberately running below capacity? It wouldn't be the first time." Alex said, still not sure where Lena was going. "Or they could just be nearing end of life. You know as well as I do they get a lot less efficient with age."</p><p>"True, but the finances don't make sense. The plants they own they purchased over the last two years. Trading power plants isn't that normal and these ones are odd as they were loss making to start with, because as you said they were getting less efficient with time. Yet they paid over the market rate." Lena said. "There was a rumour that they had a patent that would increase efficiency allowing them to turn a profit. However, the power coming out of the plant for the last year has remained low."</p><p>"So their idea failed?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Or it worked and the power is being used for something else. Geothermal power plants need deep underground networks and they generate power. It is the perfect place to hide a portal or a factory."</p><p>"So you think Sloane Syndicate is behind Kai?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I think it is possible."</p><p>"Why would a big company support gangs?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Increase crime rates lead to lower property prices, good if you are looking to buy up an area." Alex said. "Or they could be making money off selling drugs." She then looked at Lena and asked. "Do they have any technology companies capable of making the contacts or the AR game."</p><p>"They do, but I caveat that with I have found no evidence of their involvement in that."</p><p>"There is something else." Harris said as he furiously typed at his workstation.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Have a look at the traffic going into and out of the geothermal plants. In general you'd expect a few trucks for maintenance. But the traffic is through the roof."</p><p>"Pull up as much information on Sloane Syndicate as possible." Alex asked. "Let's see if we can get see a way to get someone in there."</p><p>"Ma'am. Agent Aptil is here." Rose announced.</p><p>"Clear the screens." Alex said, still unsure about whether to trust Aptil. Once there was no information showing she ordered. "Show him through."</p><p>"We have a problem." Aptil said as he approached Alex. "Agent Conway is dead."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Killed last night at his apartment. He was shot three times in the head."</p><p>"By who?" Alex asked.</p><p>"That's where it gets weird or weirder. The killer was Libby Jensen, seventeen. Up until last week she was a stable teenager. But a week ago she disappeared. No sign of her until last night when she killed Conway. So far we can find no connection between her and Conway. Where it gets strange and even more tragic is, she committed suicide straight after killing him by jumping from his apartment balcony. She was wearing these." He said opening a box containing contact lenses. "According to our tech guys they are the same as what Fraser tried giving your daughter. Well fake daughter."</p><p>"So the shooter was ordered to kill Conway then ordered to jump?" Alex asked. "Why not just fry the brain?"</p><p>"Actually we think the jumping Jensen chose to do. We have CCTV footage of her going to the balcony and jumping. She looked distraught. We can't tell for sure but our guess is the contacts got her to kill Conway and she couldn't cope with what she did and jumped. Conway's autopsy is later today if you want to send someone over. There isn't much of his brain left so I have no idea if it will be possible to tell if he was a meta. But if you have anyone with expertise they are welcome to observe the autopsy."</p><p>"I'll send someone over." Alex said.</p><p>"What about Jensen?"</p><p>"We are talking to her parents. But she had no criminal background, got into no more trouble than a normal teenager and as far as her parents knew didn't even know how to fire a gun." Aptil said. "And there's one more complication. We have been summoned to go in front of the Senate Select Committee."</p><p>"I've not received that invite." Alex said.</p><p>"I am the invite. Sorry." He said. "But I have a feeling it will be my hide they are after not yours."</p><p>"Where and When?"</p><p>"The Bureau in an hour. I was told to bring you back with me."</p><p>"Give me a few minutes." Alex said walking off.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked catching up with her..</p><p>"The last thing I need right now is committee hearing." Alex complained.</p><p>"Want me to come?"</p><p>"Not sure that would help." Alex pointed out entering her office and going to her filing cabinet. "And Aptil is right, he is the one who will carry the blame. But I am likely to clash with James."</p><p>"I could help with that." Kara pointed out. "I could run interference or play peacemaker."</p><p>"You can't be in the hearing, but there is nothing stopping you being at the building entrance. You can grab James before we have a chance to clash after the hearing."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"James!" Kara said happily before hugging him on the steps of the Bureau building.</p><p>"Hey." James said surprised he was getting such a warm welcome. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good."</p><p>"Sorry for not seeing you before. I thought it would be better to stay away." James apologised.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I didn't think you'd want to see me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm not exactly popular with your family."</p><p>"Are you talking about what Kara said to you?"</p><p>"She told you?"</p><p>"She did."</p><p>"I never meant to criticise Alex, but I...after Kelly died I wanted to make up for all the times I wasn't there for her. I thought I could do that by being the best uncle. But them I started to tell Alex how to raise her kids and we got into an argument and my guilt over flowed and I said things I shouldn't have done. If I had known Kara could hear us I would have never spoken. But's it's not just that. Every time I see Alex we argue."</p><p>"She mentioned that." Kara said. "But MJ definitely misses you." Kara added. "I think he thinks there are too many females in his life."</p><p>"I miss him too. And Kara and Alex. But I don't want to cause Alex any more stress."</p><p>"Have you tried not criticising her?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I've tried to apologise to Alex and Kara." James said not really answering the question.</p><p>"By actually talking to them?"</p><p>"No. I normally end up turning the car round when I approach their house or hanging up the phone. I didn't want to make things worse."</p><p>"Well seeing you are in the city why don't you drop by?"</p><p>"I'll try." James said as his assistant approached. "Sorry, I have to go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do we still have jobs?" Vasquez asked as Alex and Supergirl returned to the DEO.</p><p>"We do. Aptil took the brunt of their wrath. But we have been ordered to lend more assistance while simultaneously not interfere." Alex said.</p><p>"Got to love committees and all the different voices." Vasquez commented.</p><p>"So where are we on Sloane Syndicate and the power plants?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We've been following the trucks after they leave the power plants." Rose said. "On the face of it, ignoring the sheer number, it looks normal, they all go off to different hubs. Once at those hubs we assume they unload. But we can't see exactly what they are doing. However, the day after the trucks arrive at those hubs, several vehicles leave the hubs and head to different parts of the city." Rose went on displaying various images as they did so.</p><p>"Are those ice cream trucks?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Looks like it."</p><p>"They are using ice cream trucks for nefarious purposes?" Supergirl questioned.</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"They have really crossed a line." Supergirl commented.</p><p>"That's your line in the sand?" Alex asked.</p><p>"That sounded a little judgmental." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I was going for a lot judgemental." Alex countered before looking at Rose. "Let's pull one of those ice cream trucks over for an abducted child search and see what they are carrying." She then looked round and said. "But make sure we don't officially find anything. Instead place a bug on board we'll watch them for a bit and see what they do."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"And make sure we are the only ones who know what is happening." Alex said.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Rose repeated as Harris approached Alex.</p><p>"Senator Olsen is here." He stated.</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He wants to see you."</p><p>"Show him to the briefing room. I'll be there shortly." Alex said.</p><p>"Want some backup?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No, I've got this. Besides weren't you meant to be meeting Alex?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex." James greeted.</p><p>"James. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you. I know you are working and I shouldn't be here, but I didn't want to overstep and say this in front of the kids."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked worried.</p><p>"It's not bad." James said. "I just didn't want you to feel cornered into saying yes. The thing is I have tickets for the game tonight. I was hoping I could take everyone."</p><p>"I can't tonight." Alex said. "I have to work. But I'm sure MJ would love that. I'm a due break, why don't we go back to the house and you can ask the kids."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"James!" MJ greeted happily when he saw his uncle.</p><p>"MJ. Wow you have grown." James replied. "I hear you are an excellent point guard."</p><p>"Backup point guard." MJ shrugged.</p><p>"Well I have tickets for the Eagles game tonight. Do you want to come with me?"</p><p>"Can I?" MJ asked his mother.</p><p>"Sure." Alex said.</p><p>"I actually have enough tickets for everyone." James said looking at the teenage Kara.</p><p>"I can't. I have a report due."</p><p>"Okay." James said.</p><p>"Seeing it's not a school night why don't we go out for a pizza after the game?" Alex suggested. The comment getting a silent glare from her daughter.</p><p>"That sounds great." James smiled.</p><p>"I'm sure Kara and Alex would love to come as well." Alex added thinking backup would be a good idea. "Why don't we meet at Luigi's at 10?"</p><p>"Sure." James said before looking at MJ and asking. "You ready?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are the kids, it's abnormally quiet?" The adult Kara asked as she and her daughter entered Alex's house.</p><p>"Kara is upstairs and MJ is at the Eagles' game with James."</p><p>"He is? that's great."</p><p>"We're going to meet them after for pizza if you want to come." Alex said.</p><p>"Well you did say the p word." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Do I have to go?" The teenage Alex said unenthusiastically.</p><p>"Yes." Her mother said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"James is a friend."</p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Kara told me what he said." The teenager explained.</p><p>"He had just lost his sister. Grief makes people do stupid thing." Kara said.</p><p>"It's also weird that he used to date you and Lena."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"Kara."</p><p>"How does Kara know that?" The older Kara asked before pointing out. "It was a date rather than dating."</p><p>"But you did have a big crush for a long time." The adult Alex commented.</p><p>"Not helping." Kara said to her sister.</p><p>"A date still makes him one of your longest boyfriends." The teenage Alex pointed out as the adult Alex cracked up in the background.</p><p>"We're not having this conversation." Kara said.</p><p>"So I don't have to go?" The teenager asked optimistically.</p><p>"No. You do." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"That's so unfair." The teenager complained walking off, to find her cousin.</p><p>"Kara had a very similar reaction. This is going to be long evening." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"At least MJ is happy." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe I should I have left it with that and not suggested the meeting up afterwards." Alex said.</p><p>"I know things have been tense, but James is still family." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Let's just hope Kara and Alex remember that." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How was the game?" Alex asked as the two groups met after the game in the pizzeria.</p><p>"Awesome." MJ said as he sat down.</p><p>"Hi Kara." James smiled at the teenager as he sat down.</p><p>"Hi." Kara replied.</p><p>"And you must be Alex." James smiled at the youngest teenager.</p><p>"Hi." She said, sounding more reserved than normal.</p><p>"So is the political world what you hoped?" The adult Kara asked trying to spark a conversation.</p><p>"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I can make a difference. But sometimes it feels like the whole political system is set up to stop changes."</p><p>"Have you tried bribery?" MJ asked.</p><p>"That would be illegal." James pointed out.</p><p>"That wasn't a no." The teenage Kara stated.</p><p>"I have not tried bribery." James said. "I have always tried to stay on the right side of the law."</p><p>"Weren't you a vigilante?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Well technically, but I was trying to do the right thing." James said.</p><p>"But illegally?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"This isn't meant to be an interrogation." The adult Kara said looking pointedly at her daughter.</p><p>"So are you going to be in National City much?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but I should be back in National City in a couple of weeks, when I am, perhaps we can go to another game?" James suggested before looking at the teenage Kara and saying. "Or something that appeals to you?"</p><p>"That sounds great." Alex said on her kids' behalf.</p><p>"I hear you are back at CatCo." James said looking at the older Kara.</p><p>"Yes, Cat offered me a job."</p><p>"I can't believe she is still there." James said.</p><p>"I think many are hoping she will retire, but I think she is having too much fun." Kara said.</p><p>"I can imagine." James smiled. "And I am pretty sure many of my elected colleagues wouldn't mind if she retired."</p><p>"That shows she is doing a good job." Kara said.</p><p>"There is nothing worse that be in Cat's cross hairs." James commented.</p><p>"You've experienced it?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately." James said.</p><p>"Does that mean you have something to hide?" The teenage Kara asked, earning a pointed look from her mother.</p><p>"No." James smiled.</p><p>"Then why was Cat targeting you?" The teenage Alex asked. "I mean she would only do that if she thought you were doing some thing wrong."</p><p>"Cat has high standards and she thought I wasn't living up to them." James said. "I'm not sure if anyone can live up to her standards. Just ask your mother."</p><p>"Cat definitely pushes you to do better." The older Kara agreed.</p><p>"So what was it Cat Grant didn't like?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"She felt like I wasn't making good on my campaign promises."</p><p>"And were you?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Have you now?"</p><p>"Alex." The adult Kara cut in in a mildly chastising tone.</p><p>"It's okay." James smiled. "No. Not yet. Getting them through is harder than I thought. But I am still trying."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry." Kara apologised to James as she walked him to his car.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Alex seemed to give you a bit of a rough ride."</p><p>"I've had worse. General Lane was good at it." He recalled. "Not that I am comparing Alex to Lane." He added quickly. "Thank you for arranging this."</p><p>"That was Alex. As in the adult one, not me."</p><p>"Something tells me you were working behind the scenes. So thank you."</p><p>"I know you want to do what is best for the kids." Kara said. "So does Alex. What the kids need is to see their uncle not arguing with their mom so go easy on Alex."</p><p>"I will. Or at least I try." James said hugging her goodbye.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Morning." Kara said entering Alex's kitchen.</p><p>"Hey." Alex said. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"The kids are all doing something at mine."</p><p>"Something?" Alex asked amused.</p><p>"It looked like a game. They're fine." Kara shrugged. "But I felt that I wasn't wanted, so I thought I'd hang out here."</p><p>"You let the kids chase you out of your apartment?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They didn't chase. I am just giving them space. Don't you want me here?"</p><p>"You are welcome here anytime." Alex said. "Especially after you provided backup last night."</p><p>"I think James was more in need of backup than you." Kara said. "Last night taught me that I don't want to get on the wrong side of Alex and Kara."</p><p>"They make a formidable pair." Alex agreed.</p><p>"Speaking of wrong sides, were all the emails you got last night about Conway?"</p><p>"Only some of them."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"The autopsy revealed very little of his brain was left so there is no way to look for the normal abnormalities associated with psychics."</p><p>"So seeing his was shot three times in the head, whoever ordered the killing didn't want us to know if he was a meta." Kara said.</p><p>"Which either means he was and they want to hide it. Or he wasn't and the dirty Fed is still working the case." Alex said.</p><p>"Using a kid to murder him is dark." Kara said.</p><p>"There is a theory behind that, we think the way the contacts work means the brain needs to not be fully developed. That places a max age of the victims as twenty five. But the younger the better." Alex said.</p><p>"Still dark. So what are we going to do?"</p><p>"Technically this is an FBI case." Alex said.</p><p>"So what are we doing unofficially?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Working on a way to stop those contacts, without frying the brain. We are still digging into Aptil and Conway as well."</p><p>"Any news from J'onn?"</p><p>"Not yet, but it will take a few days to get all the information."</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"Taking it one day at a time." Alex said. "We did find some good news. There was a hidden compartment under the floor of the ice cream truck we pulled over. It had a lot of guns in."</p><p>"You and I have a different definition of good." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"What I meant was we have a possible link between the power plants and Kai. It gets us a step closer to figuring out who is behind this. In a couple of weeks, if they keep using that truck, we should have the locations of several Kai hideouts."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was wondering when my entertainment would arrive." Mongul said when he saw Alex and Supergirl approach the cell. "But why are you here?" He asked Supergirl.</p><p>"To make sure she doesn't kill you." Supergirl said. "Or harm you. Or do anything she may later regret."</p><p>"Has something happened to make you think she might lose control?</p><p>"Your former underlings have been talking." Alex said. "The more I hear about you the less I like."</p><p>"They would not betray me." Mongul said.</p><p>"The problem with ruling by fear is when people realise there is nothing to be afraid of they tend not to be so loyal." Alex pointed out. "Pretty soon, I think you will be down to three, maybe four who are still loyal."</p><p>"They will pay for treachery." Mongul snarled.</p><p>"Actually they get rewarded for it." Alex said.</p><p>"I will make them pay." Mongul said angrily.</p><p>"And what would you like to happen to all your Lieutenants who betrayed you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I will decorate my next ship with their heads."</p><p>"Very Reaver like." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Reaver?" Mongul asked confused.</p><p>"They are a breed of cannibal pirates, men that went insane at the edge of space and became savage. They stared into the void beyond and became what they saw: nothing. They gave into their primal nature and all that was civilized was discarded. Now they spend their entire lives aboard their grotesque spacecraft, decorated with the corpses of their victims, floating through the void and setting planetfall only to raid and pillage before leaving for the hunt once more." Supergirl explained.</p><p>"I have never heard of these Reavers." Mongul said.</p><p>"Which is a shame, you would have liked them." Supergirl replied. "Of course they would have ripped you limb from limb before eating your flesh, and sewing your skin into their clothing."</p><p>"I would have heard of such a species." Mongul replied.</p><p>"I spent years living on the outskirts of civilised space. A lot goes on out there that never gets reported back. Which is funny, because compared to you, the Reavers are actually worth worrying about." Supergirl said leaving.</p><p>"Quoting Firefly?" Alex asked as she and her sister walked away from the cell.</p><p>"You lied to him too. Besides I thought Reavers would appeal to him. Plus if he thinks there is a race like that, that he doesn't know about, it will drive him crazy. Also I was thinking last night and the whole red ring thing is like the Pax."</p><p>"Okay, you need more sleep and less TV." Alex said. "I thought you had decided not to worry so much."</p><p>"Well deciding that and doing that are very different things." Kara pointed out. "Especially when I keep having nightmares."</p><p>"Why didn't you call?"</p><p>"Because you need to sleep and you have enough on your plate at the moment."</p><p>"Next time call." Alex said.</p><p>"I will. So which alien are we tormenting next? Krej?"</p><p>"No. Let's see what Mongul does. I still want to figure out how they are all talking to each other. Their information network is disturbingly good seeing they are all meant to be in isolation."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So I have been thinking." Lena said when she met Kara for lunch.</p><p>"Is this going to lead into a lecture on the economics of power plants?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. I have been thinking about your red ring issue."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"The only reason you are dangerous is because of your powers." Lena said.</p><p>"That's a pretty big reason." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"But all we have to do is switch off your powers."</p><p>"But we can't guarantee to have red lights."</p><p>"You can solar flare on demand." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"Yeah, but when you wear the ring you aren't in control you don't think for yourself." Kara argued.</p><p>"Even if the ring really did what you described, it wouldn't work instantaneously. It would take time. And if you couldn't take it off because it bonds with your skin or something, during that time you could just solar flare."</p><p>"That might work." Kara said. "So all I need do is practice solar flaring. Except Alex will not like that."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Well both, but I meant the one who will take me into a DEO training room and spar with me while I have no powers to remind me what a dumb idea it is."</p><p>"That could still be either Alex." Lena pointed out. "Hopefully you will never need to do it, but if you do at least you have an out."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said.</p><p>"Although I would still go for just taking it off." Lena pointed out before commenting. "You don't seem happy."</p><p>"I am. I'm just worried about Alex."</p><p>"Is the bully causing issues? I could do something about that."</p><p>"That's a disturbing offer. But I meant the older, slightly more grumpy Alex."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"J'onn is investigating the death of Conway's brother in law."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He was killed in a car crash, involving a smart car. The fault was reported to be the GNSS chip."</p><p>"Like Kelly and Kara's accident." Lena recalled.</p><p>"Exactly. If there is a connection Alex is going to feel so guilty and if there isn't, it is still dredging it all up."</p><p>"Alex got through what happened. She'll be okay."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Because this time you are here." Lena said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she entered the apartment and saw her daughter sitting on the couch and objects floated by.</p><p>"Just practicing." Alex said carefully using her powers to put all the objects back down.</p><p>"Looks like you are getting good."</p><p>"Until I actually need to use them and then I just panic and it goes wrong."</p><p>"Maybe you need to start competing and get used to some pressure." Kara suggested.</p><p>"Competing at what? It's not like sports are hard."</p><p>"What about debating?" Kara suggested. "Or what about taking up a musical instrument or dance? Maybe we can go out and look at instruments tonight?"</p><p>"Actually I was hoping to go out with MJ and his friends tonight."</p><p>"Which friends? Tom?" Kara asked.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Just a guess."</p><p>"Yes Tom, Carlos, Jen and Steph."</p><p>"And what are you doing?"</p><p>"Movie and pizza. Can I go?"</p><p>"You'll be in a group all night?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes. Can I go?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I thought you were taking Alex out tonight?" The adult Alex asked when her sister came into the lounge and sat on the couch.</p><p>"She wanted to hang out with MJ and his friends." Kara said. "I have been replaced."</p><p>"And that's bad?"</p><p>"Yes. No. I mean it's good."</p><p>"But?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Tom is there."</p><p>"Does Alex know he has a crush on her?"</p><p>"I don't know. If she doesn't I don't want to say anything and cause her to freak out. But what if she does know and what if she feels the same? She's too young to date."</p><p>"You tell yourself that." Alex said. "I'm surprised you aren't hovering above the bowling alley listening in."</p><p>"I am so tempted." Kara said. "But I thought if Alex saw me she might get mad."</p><p>"As her mother you can make her mad. The problem lies with when she makes you mad." Alex reminded her as her phone buzzed. "We're needed at the DEO."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked as she and Supergirl landed at the DEO.</p><p>"One of Mongul's Lieutenants just turned himself in."</p><p>"What do you mean turned himself in?"</p><p>"Just that. They turned up at the door and begged for mercy and protection. We scanned them for bombs and other hidden surprises. We didn't find anything, but there are in an iso cell, just in case."</p><p>"Protection from who?" Supergirl asked going back to the earlier part of the summary.</p><p>"They haven't said. But they were pretty beaten up." Harris said. "They were also missing a gem."</p><p>"Are you sure it is one of Mongul's Lieutenants?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. We have footage of him killing Reid."</p><p>"And he still came here?" Supergirl asked. "He must be running from something bad."</p><p>"Or he is a Trojan Horse." Alex pointed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am Director Danvers." Alex said entering the cell. "I assume you know Supergirl."</p><p>"You are in charge?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex confirmed.</p><p>When the alien didn't say anything Alex asked. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Okay. Then I will show you out."</p><p>"No." He said. "You should detain me. I killed your slave."</p><p>"My slave? Reid wasn't my slave." Alex said. "He was a colleague and a friend. But seeing you are admitting killing him, why come here?"</p><p>"Your justice system is appealing."</p><p>"Which I take to mean that you think it is safer in here than out there." Alex said. "And to be clear, you aren't staying here unless you make it worth my while. And your fellow followers of Mongul have already been cooperative. So far we have been offered gems, portals, money. Looking at you I can't see you matching any of those offers. And seeing you killed one of my people you owe us a lot just to get to the starting line." She paused and asked. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Revolt." He said.</p><p>"Who is revolting?"</p><p>"My slaves."</p><p>"Your slaves?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Having slaves is probably your first problem." Supergirl said.</p><p>"We knew if anything happened Mongul's children would come. All we had to do was wait. But my slaves grew impatient. They were corrupted by what they saw here. They overpowered me, took the gemstone and then beat me and left me for dead."</p><p>"I imagine your former slaves would like us to hand you back." Alex said. "After what you did to Reid that seems like a good plan."</p><p>"I have studied your ways. You would not do that."</p><p>"Supergirl wouldn't do that." Alex said. "I would. Right now no one officially knows you are here. If I give you to your former slaves no one would know. If you don't want me to do that come up with a very good reason."</p><p>"I can trade."</p><p>"Like I said so far we have been offered gems, portals, money, so think big." Alex said. When the alien said nothing Alex stood. "I don't have time for this." She then looked at Supergirl and said. "I'm going to send a broadcast to his former slaves, let's see what they will offer."</p><p>"Wait." He said. Before pausing again. Eventually he said. "Mongul rules by fear. Fear only works when you believe there in no better option. Every victory must be absolute. There was no room for contingency plans as that implies weakness. But Mongul is clever so he made those plans. He just didn't share them. Even with those he trusted with gems. But we knew those plans existed, just not what they were. When Mongul was defeated we tried to get back to the ships. When that failed we tried to figure out what the escape plan was."</p><p>"The fact you are still here suggests you didn't get very far." Supergirl said.</p><p>"If the invasion failed, that would mean the fleet failed. So the plan had to involve a different way to send an army to Earth. We figured out he had a portal. We were trying to find it."</p><p>"Who is the we you refer to?" Alex asked.</p><p>"There were six of us." He said before adding, almost as an after thought. "And our slaves. We all took different areas, based on what we had heard when we near Mongul."</p><p>"Where are the other five?" Alex asked.</p><p>When he didn't answer, Alex got to her feet again. "Enjoy you reunion with your former slaves." She said.</p><p>"Wait." He said once more. "Give me a map, I can show you where they were looking. Without my gemstone though I can't contact them."</p><p>"But with it you could?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course. Are you testing me?" The alien asked confused.</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said. "You see I don't trust you and pointing at a map isn't exactly worth my while."</p><p>"He has family. A son who seeks power for himself. And a daughter who wants to prove herself. They will come here seeking revenge. I can tell you about them."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Why can't aliens hand themselves in and tell us good news?" Alex complained.</p><p>"If they did you would never believe it." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Speaking of believing, do you believe him?"</p><p>"I don't know. It's plausible. Especially after we found the other dead alien. What we need is to find some of the rebelling foot soldiers, something tells me they will give us better overview of the situation." Alex said as her phone buzzed. Seeing her sister pull a face Kara asked.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's James. He wants to go for dinner."</p><p>"You should."</p><p>"I don't have time."</p><p>"There is always time for family. Besides Kara will follow your lead."</p><p>"Fine." Alex said sending back a reply. "Happy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You just want free food."</p><p>"I'm not going."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>"I need to teach Alex tact before her next meeting with James." Kara said before noticing J'onn walking towards them.</p><p>"J'onn, you're back." Kara smiled before hugging him.</p><p>"Kara." He said into the hug before pulling away and looking at Alex. "We need to talk."</p><p>"You found something." Alex guessed.</p><p>"Yes." J'onn confirmed. "Let's talk in private."</p><p>Nodding, Alex silently led him to her office, as she felt the dread build.</p><p>When they were all sitting down J'onn started.</p><p>"In the last five years there have been forty seven unusual accidents involving smart cars. All of them involved a single car, apparently crashing for no reason. The cars were different makes and models, so on the face of it don't seem connected. However, a little further digging found that although the chips that were blamed were made by different companies, those companies are ultimately owned by an umbrella company called Sloane Syndicate." He said before seeing Alex's and Kara's expressions. "You've heard of them?"</p><p>"We think they are making weapons for Kai." Alex said before asking. "What about Kelly's accident?"</p><p>"Your car also had chips made by companies owned by Sloane Syndicate." J'onn confirmed. "But it could still be a coincidence."</p><p>"I need some air." Alex said walking out of the office.</p><p>"J'onn's right, it may till be a coincidence." Kara said rushing after Alex who headed for a balcony.</p><p>"And if it is not?" Alex asked reaching the balcony as she tried to take some deep, calming breaths.</p><p>"We bring them to justice." Kara said. "For now we need to dig into Conway. Let's figure out if that accident was an accident. If someone did something there will be evidence."</p><p>"I am already looking." J'onn said joining them on the balcony. "Conway's sister, is being very cooperative. She doesn't believe it was an accident and is upset over the fact they thought she was involved. She even hired a PI to look into it and she has shared everything they found. She also gave me access to an email account her brother used. She doesn't think the FBI knew about it."</p><p>"Why would he hide it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"She said he was paranoid because of what he saw gangs do. Of course it could be because he was dirty." J'onn said. "I'll figure it out."</p><p>"Had she heard of Kai or Sloane Syndicate?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. And if he was being blackmailed she doesn't know."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are we with the ice cream trucks?" Alex asked an hour later as she returned to the control room, her temper shorter than normal.</p><p>"We have tracked its movements for the last couple of weeks and it does a distinct lack if ice cream selling. It goes from the depots where the power plant trucks go to the city. Every time it is a different city location. None of them are places you would expect kids to be lined up buying ice cream. After a few hours it heads back to the depot. But it does have a licence and permit and files tax returns."</p><p>"Who is the driver?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Stan Sparkes. Based on the records he went into the ice cream business ten years ago. Based on the tax returns, the last year has not been good. Probably due to not selling ice cream."</p><p>"Are we sure it is Sparkes still driving?"</p><p>"Based on the photo we got of him at a toll station, yes."</p><p>"Does he have any family?"</p><p>"A teenage son."</p><p>"Wife?"</p><p>"Divorced him five years ago, remarried shortly afterwards."</p><p>"Okay, we need a team looking into Sparkes. There is a chance he is being blackmailed and his son could be in danger. Another team needs to starting looking at those city locations. They could be Kai hideouts." Alex said. "I am going to go and talk to the CEO of Sloane Syndicate. Tell them that one of Mongul's men said they have been using this building as a hide out. Let's see how they react."</p><p>"Is that wise?" Supergirl asked. "Maybe I should go with you?"</p><p>"I'll be fine." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm not so sure."</p><p>"I said I'll be fine." Alex snapped. Hearing the complete lack of sound from the control room Alex said. "You have your assignments. Do them." With that she stormed out of the room.</p><p>"You aren't going by yourself." Supergirl said catching up with Alex. "You have form. You smashed Maxwell Lord's head into a desk."</p><p>"Well I have matured since then." Alex said.</p><p>"But you are still angry and right now you are upset. If you storm in there you could blow the investigation. So I am going to come with you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I am Director Danvers with the DEO." Alex introduced. "And this is Supergirl."</p><p>"Of course." The young looking CEO smiled. "I'm Matt Joiner. What can I do for you?"</p><p>"You have several geothermal plants. We believe that the remnants of the recent invasion attempt may be using them." Alex explained.</p><p>"Using them?"</p><p>"They need power." Alex said.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"That's classified."</p><p>"We aren't a traditional business." Joiner said. "We provide financing opportunities. But every business that we help, although it falls under our umbrella remains a separate legal entity. They are run independently. We chose not to interfere. We leave each company to do its own thing."</p><p>"Be that as it may, if they are being used it could still damage you reputation and your bottom line." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Yes it could. So we will investigate. But I would like to think that the plant management would notice if an army of aliens were walking round."</p><p>"These aliens are very good at blending in as well as hiding in the shadows." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I will personally contact the managers of the plants and ask if anything unusual has happened. If it has I will contact you."</p><p>"I think it would be safer for my team to look." Alex said. "If there are aliens they may attack your people."</p><p>"I appreciate your concern. However, we have several clean rooms there that we need to ensure aren't contaminated. You being there could cost those plants a lot of money and damage our bottom line. So we will investigate and contact you if needed. Unless you have a warrant?"</p><p>"Perhaps you could have the security teams at each of the plants contact me, we could advise on what to look for?" Alex suggested.</p><p>"That sounds perfectly sensible. Do you have a card?" He asked.</p><p>"Call that number and they will help." Alex said passing him a card.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"That was a waste of time." Alex complained as she drove Kara home.</p><p>"I don't know." Kara said. "He had a bad CEO vibe about him. Definitely worth looking into."</p><p>"We were doing that anyway." Alex said.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"Well I didn't slam his head into anything so I clearly doing okay." Alex said. "Except I really don't need this dinner with James." Alex said. "I mean what am I meant to say to him about the accident?"</p><p>"Nothing. Let's wait until there is proof one way or the other." Kara said. "For now just meet James and try to forget about everything."</p><p>"Easier said than done." Alex said.</p><p>"I know. But while you are out rebuilding your relationship with James I will dig into Joiner."</p><p>"Or I could send the kids to be with James and I will help with the investigation."</p><p>"If you don't go, Kara won't go. And if she did go, James will need you to run interference." Kara said. "Besides, you are too close to this."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey guys." James smiled as Alex and her kids approached him in his hotel lobby.</p><p>"James." Alex replied.</p><p>"Everything okay?" He asked, noticing how stressed Alex was looking.</p><p>"It's fine. Just work."</p><p>"Well, thanks for coming tonight." He said leading them to the elevator.</p><p>As the group took the elevator down to the parking garage Alex noticed a hissing sound before she started to feel tired.</p><p>Looking round she saw both kids were struggling to key their eyes open.</p><p>"Gas." She said as she reached for her phone, only the gas affected her coordination and she couldn't grab it. Moments later everyone in the elevator fell to the floor unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking to a pounding headache, Alex forced her eyes open and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Looking round she saw her children lying unmoving on the floor. Ignoring her nausea and dizziness she crawled over to them and sagged in relief when she found they were still breathing.</p><p>Taking a moment she took a few breaths before looking round again wondering where James was. She then looked down at her wrist and saw her watch had gone, as had her jacket, bag and everything in her pockets.</p><p>Looking back at her kids she realised all their personal items, including jewellery, wallets and phones had been taken. The realisation that their captor's hands had been crawling over her kids' bodies, making her skin crawl.</p><p>She then glanced at the children once more before unsteadily getting to her feet. Once again she took a few breaths before she started looking round the room for a means of escape, or the very least something she could use as a weapon.</p><p>After several minutes of methodical, yet fruitless searching she heard her daughter move.</p><p>"Mom?" Kara called groggily.</p><p>"Kara?" Alex said moving to her side. "Take it easy." She warned seeing her daughter try to move.</p><p>"What happened? What's wrong with MJ?" The teenager asked seeing her brother lying unconscious.</p><p>"We've been kidnapped. We were drugged, MJ should wake up soon."</p><p>"Uncle James?"</p><p>"He's not here. I don't know where he is."</p><p>"What about our trackers?"</p><p>"Yours were taken. I'm assuming mine isn't working. We are probably in a screened room." Alex said.</p><p>"So help isn't coming?"</p><p>"I am sure Kara is looking for us." Alex said. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Sit there and rest." Alex instructed. "I'm going to keep looking for a way out."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you thought anymore about learning an instrument?" Kara asked as she ate dinner with her daughter.</p><p>"Not really." She replied as she passed some food under the table to Chewie. "I've been busy."</p><p>"Hanging out with Tom?" Kara asked.</p><p>"All of MJ's friends. Why do you keep focusing on Tom?"</p><p>"No reason." Kara said. Before Alex could question her further there was a rapid knocking in the door.</p><p>Looking through the door Kara saw James and immediately grew concerned.</p><p>"James? What's wrong?" Kara asked opening the door. "Where's-"</p><p>"They took them." He said entering the apartment.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Kai. Or they claimed to be Kai. They took Alex and the kids." He said as he started to pace the apartment. "They gassed us. When I came to Alex, Kara and MJ were gone. There were three masked men who told me to do what they said or they would kill them."</p><p>"What do they want?" Kara asked trying to stay calm.</p><p>"They want me to vote their way and use my position and committee chair to influence the investigation. They said if I involve the police they will kill them."</p><p>"When's the vote?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Tomorrow in DC. The kidnappers want me on the 9pm flight tonight."</p><p>"You have to go. Act like you are doing what they want." Kara said. "I'll find them, but you need to buy us time."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"There is no way I am not finding them." Kara said. "But they have to think you are going along with the plan." Seeing the doubt in James's eyes Kara repeated, as much for her benefit as his. "I will find them."</p><p>"Okay." James said.</p><p>"Buy me as much time as possible." Kara said.</p><p>"Please find them." James pleaded.</p><p>"I will." Kara said hugging him. "Now go."</p><p>As he left Kara turned to her daughter who was using her phone.</p><p>"Kara and MJ aren't answering." The teenager said.</p><p>"They probably took their phones." Kara said. "I'm going to take you to Lena."</p><p>"I don't need a babysitter."</p><p>"You could still be targeted." Kara said.</p><p>"So? I can help find them."</p><p>"No." Kara snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about them. I need you to go to Lena's. But when you are there I have a more important job for you." Kara said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I am going to ask J'onn to bring Eliza down to Lena's. But Eliza is going to be really scared, so I need you to look after her." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong?" Vasquez asked when Supergirl approached her looking concerned.</p><p>"Not here." Kara said leading Vasquez into on of the meeting rooms. Once they were inside she shut the door before explaining. "Alex and her kids have been taken by Kai. According to James they are threatening to kill them if he doesn't do what they want or if he goes to the police. So no one can know that we know they've been taken. So can you see if you can track them, without anyone knowing what you are doing?"</p><p>"Of course." Vasquez said moving to a computer. After a moment she said. "I'm getting nothing. So it could be like when they took J'onn and blocked the signal. I can go back in time and see where the blocking started." She added. After a minute she said. "Okay. They were at the Fairmount hotel."</p><p>"That's where they were taken from." Supergirl said.</p><p>"The signal must have been blocked there." Vasquez said. "But I know when the block happened so maybe I can access CCTV to figure out what vehicle they left in. But it will take time."</p><p>"Do what you can I will fly over the city and see if I can hear anything."</p><p>"What about Eliza? Could she be in danger as well?"</p><p>"J'onn is bringing her down to be with Alex." Kara explained. "I was going to use him in the search, but maybe he should stay with them."</p><p>"Or I could send Ruby over to guard and J'onn can help in the search." Vasquez offered.</p><p>"Good idea. Let me know as soon as you have something." Supergirl said leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you looking for?" MJ asked as he sat on the floor watching his mother crawling on the floor.</p><p>"Something sharp." Alex said without looking round.</p><p>"What about this?" Her daughter said holding out her hair clip.</p><p>"That might work." Alex said taking it. She then looked at the teenagers and said. "You don't want to watch this. Stand by the door facing it and let me know if anyone is coming."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Just do it." Alex said. She then waited for the kids to obey her before breaking the clip in two, making it easier to use. She then unbuttoned her shirt so she had access to her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she plunged the hair clip through her skin, opening a wound big enough to allow her to remove her tracker. Once it was out she kept her eyes shut for a few seconds while drawing some deep calming breaths. She then re-buttoned her shirt before wiping the tracker, trying to remove the blood. She then turned to face her kids and called.</p><p>"I'm done."</p><p>Immediately both children turned to face her and both were concerned with how pale their mother was looking.</p><p>"Listen to me." Alex said. "I need you to get out of here-"</p><p>"Not without you." The teenage Kara immediately said.</p><p>"You need to take this." Alex said ignoring the objection and passing her the tracker. "Keep it safe. When you are away from the building it should start sending a signal."</p><p>"Where did that come from?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I don't think we want to know." Kara said as she took the tracker and put it in her jeans' pocket.</p><p>"Take your brother and get Kara." Alex went on. "I can get that vent cover off. After that you and MJ go through the ventilation system."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I'll buy you time." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you." Kara said.</p><p>"Listen to me." Alex said. "If you are here they are going to hurt you. They will use you to get to me. The best way for us all to stay safe is for you to go and get help. But we don't have long so you need to move quickly."</p><p>"But-" MJ started.</p><p>"I know this is hard, but I need you do this." Alex said before hugging them. "I love you. But I need you to go, now."</p><p>When they nodded Alex removed the grill and helped them into the ventilation shaft, trying to ignore the throbbing in her shoulder.</p><p>"When you get out do what ever your aunt tells you." Alex said before looking at her daughter. "Look after MJ."</p><p>Nodding Kara turned and started to crawl through the small shaft with her brother.</p><p>Once they were moving, Alex put the vent cover back, ensuring it didn't look like it had been opened and then sat in the corner of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alex sat in her prison, her shoulder throbbing from where she had removed the tracker she questioned whether or not she should have gone with the kids. As every minute passed, without their captors revealing themselves, Alex regretted letting the children alone. But then all of a sudden the door opened and three armed men entered.</p><p>In response Alex got to her feet and demanded.</p><p>"Where are my kids?"</p><p>The question confusing the armed men who looked round the cell.</p><p>"Where are they?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"What did you do with them?" The largest of the men asked.</p><p>"You were the one who took them. Bring them back. I'm not giving you anything until I see them."</p><p>Confused the men backed out of the room, locking it behind them.</p><p>"Didn't think that would work." Alex said to herself as she sat back down hoping she had bought her kids a bit more time.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are the children?" A tattooed man asked entering the room ten minutes later.</p><p>"It was your goon who took them. Give them back." Alex said.</p><p>"I like your style. I will admit your tactic confused Benson, who has been terminated for his stupidity. But I am not fooled. You helped them escape. Where are they?"</p><p>When Alex remained silent he said.</p><p>"My men didn't know who you were. You were taken because you seemed important to Senator Olsen. Imagine my surprise and delight when I realised that you are in fact the Director of the DEO. The original plan had been to use the three of you as leverage with the Senator. But now I know I can get so much more from you and when we find your children, which we will, they will face unimaginable suffering."</p><p>"Go to hell." Alex said.</p><p>"Actually that will be you." He said walking towards Alex and punching her to the ground. He then nodded to the armed guards who approached Alex and hauled her to her feel before strapping her to a chair.</p><p>"You are going to tell me everything I want to know. Every question you don't answer will result in something very painful happening to you and then when we find them your children."</p><p>"The kids are gone. You can't hurt them." Alex said. "Next time don't leave the door unlocked."</p><p>"They will be back." He said. "I own this entire area. My people are on every street. They will never get past them. And when we get them, you will watch them suffer."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Anything?" Supergirl asked, her tone one of desperation, as she returned to the DEO.</p><p>"In the half hour following the tracking signal going off eight vehicles, large enough to carry all three of them, left the parking garage." Vasquez said. "But that is assuming they were kept together. If they were split up there are thirty two vehicles."</p><p>"Focus on the big ones first." Supergirl said.</p><p>"That's what I did and one of them had fake plates. I used CCTV to track it. But it was abandoned five miles from the hotel in a CCTV dead zone."</p><p>"How do you know it was abandoned?"</p><p>"A police patrol vehicle drove past ten minutes ago and their cameras showed the van, but no one in the front. It's likely if it was them, they changed vehicles. But If it was Kai and we send someone to check, it is going to be obvious we know what is happening."</p><p>"But I could look from above." Supergirl said. "I should be able to see through the van."</p><p>"Unless it is lead lined." J'onn said entering the office.</p><p>"J'onn." Supergirl said hugging him.</p><p>"We'll find them." J'onn said before asking. "Where is the van?"</p><p>"On Gibson." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I'll approach from below and phase into it." J'onn said. "You keep searching."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We've been crawling round this thing for two hours. I am pretty sure we are no closer to freedom." MJ whispered.</p><p>"On the bright side we haven't been caught." Kara said trying to sound positive, despite the number of dead ends they had come across.</p><p>"But mom is there alone." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"I know. But we'll be out soon." Kara said as she crawled pass another junction. "Wait. Do you feel that?"</p><p>"What MJ said sliding closer."</p><p>"It's a breeze." Kara said holding her hand out. "Let's go that way."</p><p>-00</p><p>"Do you like pain?" The man asked hitting Alex again. "You will tell me what I want to know. Why put yourself through this?"</p><p>When the bruised and bloodied Alex remained silent he said.</p><p>"I read your file. It is very colourful. So much trauma. I particularly liked the fact you were kidnapped and nearly drowned. I imagine that leaves some scars." He said as the door opened and two more men entered wheeling a container. "Maybe water is the key. I mean the government still uses waterboarding in secret right? So you should approve. Well maybe not. But I'll enjoy it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The van is empty." J'onn said from inside the van as he radioed Kara and Vasquez.</p><p>"Any sign of them?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. Good news is there is no blood. But there is no sign they have been in here." J'onn said. "There are no papers or in fact anything that links back to the drivers."</p><p>"So a dead end." Kara said frustrated.</p><p>"Looks that way."</p><p>"I started looking at the smaller vehicles as well. But so far nothing." Vasquez said.</p><p>"There's something else, are we sure this is Kai?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You said that is what James said." Vasquez reminded her.</p><p>"I know, but they could have lied. What if this is what Lobo meant? What if he is going after my family?"</p><p>"I think you are jumping to conclusions." J'onn warned. "Let's focus on finding them. Remember for now Alex and Eliza are safe."</p><p>"Ok. I'm going back to flying over the city hoping I can hear them." Kara replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Kara and MJ reached the end of another shaft they found themselves starring through a vent at the outside world.</p><p>"Can we kick the vent off?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Probably, but we need to make sure there is no one out there." Kara whispered back as she looked through the vent. "Plus we are kind of high up. Getting down will be hard." She added as she rotated her head trying to get a better view. Eventually she said. "I can't see anyone out there, but it is dark. Even if there is no one directly under it when the vent hits the ground some one will hear it."</p><p>"Unless we catch it." MJ said.</p><p>"How will- give me your sneaker."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I need the lace." Kara said. Nodding MJ reached down and pulled off one his shoes before pulling out the lace and handing it to his sister. The teenage Kara then threaded through the vent before tying a knot in it.</p><p>"I'll kick it." MJ said. "My leg is more trusted."</p><p>"Fine." Kara said giving him the end of the lace before sliding past him.</p><p>"Ready?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>MJ then lay down on his back and kicked at the vent. When it didn't get knocked free he kicked harder and the vent broke free, only to be stopped from crashing to the ground by the lace.</p><p>"Well no one came running." MJ said as he pulled the vent cover into the shaft before looking out. "Can't see anyone." He reported before saying. "You go first, I'll hold you."</p><p>"You're taller." Kara argued. "It will be easier for you to help me down if you are on the ground."</p><p>"Okay." MJ said shimmying to the gap before sticking his legs out as Kara lay flat and held his arms.</p><p>"Ready?" He asked. Seeing his sister nod he started to lower himself down as Kara helped support his weight.</p><p>"Geez, you are heavy." Kara complained as her muscles burned with effort.</p><p>"Okay, let go." MJ said moments before Kara released her brother and he dropped to the ground.</p><p>"Go get help." Kara called from the vent as she tried passing him the tracker. "I'll find mom."</p><p>"I'm not going without you. Get down." MJ said holding his arms out stretched to offer his sister a foothold, but refusing to take the tracker.</p><p>"Go." Kara commanded.</p><p>"No. Get down here."</p><p>"Why are you so stubborn?"</p><p>"Pot, kettle." MJ muttered. "You are wasting time."</p><p>"Fine." Kara said sliding out of the shaft before MJ managed to offer support to one, then both of her feet before helping her unceremoniously scramble down.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, let's go."</p><p>"How are we going to get help?"</p><p>"Hope the tracker works, or find a phone." Kara said. "For now let's just get away from here."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Ready to talk?" The man asked pulling Alex's head out of the icy cold water.</p><p>"Go to hell." Alex said shivering.</p><p>"Boss." One of the guards said.</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>"Look." The guard said pointing at Alex's left arm, which was dripping watery blood.</p><p>"Where is that coming from?" The man in charge asked knowing he had not yet caused any injuries to her left arm that should be bleeding.</p><p>Looking closer he saw a darkened patch on her shirt, near her shoulder. Confused he ripped the shirt open and saw the gash on her shoulder.</p><p>"What?" He started before he realised she had been wearing a tracker.</p><p>"What did you do with it?" He asked. Once again met by silence he punched her and turned to the guard.</p><p>"We need to move. Get a van ready."</p><p>"Boss?" The underling asked confused.</p><p>"If they took the tracker and get outside they can trace us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ma'am the Director's tracker has just activated." Vasquez said to Supergirl over the radio as Supergirl listened for her sister.</p><p>"Where?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Hooper Avenue, but moving towards 7th Street."</p><p>"I'll be there in two minutes." Supergirl said flying towards the location. "Tell J'onn where to go."</p><p>"Do you want anymore backup?"</p><p>"Not yet, just in case it is a trap." Supergirl replied, continuing to fly as fast as she could.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Kara and MJ ran through the darkened street Kara heard her brother curse.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She asked turning.</p><p>"Nothing. There was something sharp on the ground." He said, regretting having left his shoes in the shaft. Which way?" He asked as they reached a deserted junction.</p><p>"That way." Kara said setting off. But having gone a few feet two men stepped out of the alley way. Seeing the children they both looked surprised before looking at each. Not wanting to wait the teenagers turned and sprinted in the other direction. Moments later they heard footsteps following them.</p><p>"You suck at multiple choice." MJ complained to his sister.</p><p>"Next time you can choose." She said, breathing hard as they ran.</p><p>"That way." He said seeing another road to the right. But as they ran down the road a car turned into it from in front of them.</p><p>"Now who sucks?" Kara asked turning back only to see the two men from earlier.</p><p>"Stop." One of them called pointing a gun at them. "We only need one of you." He warned as he fired a shot that went close to Kara's head causing both kids to reluctantly raise their arms.</p><p>"Don't worry aunt Kara will find us." Kara assured her brother as a man got out of the car and approached them.</p><p>"You have caused us a lot of trouble." He said as the teenagers turned to face him. "Something your mother has paid for. But it is time you pay your dues." He added just as there was a thud from behind the teenagers moments before he was knocked out cold by a blue and red blur.</p><p>"Are you two okay?" Supergirl asked hugging the confused teenagers.</p><p>"Yes, but they still have mom." MJ said.</p><p>"But her tracker?" Supergirl said confused as J'onn landed next to them.</p><p>"Mom gave it to me." The teenage Kara said taking the item from her pocket. "They still have her. We have to go back."</p><p>"I have to get you to safety." Supergirl said.</p><p>"No, you have to get mom." The teenage Kara argued.</p><p>"Where is she?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"The warehouse a block over. The one with the green paint." Kara said.</p><p>"You've got this?" Supergirl asked J'onn.</p><p>"Yes." He said changing form so he looked like MJ. Nodding Supergirl grabbed hold of Alex's actual children and flew them away.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Take me back." The teenage Kara pleaded once they had landed inside Lena's penthouse.</p><p>"I can't do that." Supergirl said. "I promise you I am going to get her out. But you have to stay safe."</p><p>"No. I can take you to mom." The teenage Kara argued.</p><p>"That's not happening." The older Kara said. "You have to stay here and stay safe."</p><p>"Kara, MJ." Eliza said rushing into the room and hugging them.</p><p>"I am going back." Supergirl said. "I need all of you to stay here." She said looking round the room.</p><p>"Don't worry, they aren't going anywhere." Ruby said from the doorway, where the teenage Alex and Lena stood by her side.</p><p>As Supergirl flew off the teenage Kara walked to the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"To find mom."</p><p>"No you're not." Ruby said. "Even if it wasn't a really dumb idea the doors are all locked. The only open exit is the balcony and that has a sixty storey drop."</p><p>For a moment the teenager glared at Ruby before barging past her and going into a room and slamming the door.</p><p>"What it is about this family and doors?" Lena asked as the teenage Alex hurried after her cousin.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Eliza asked as she hugged MJ.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"What happened? You're filthy." Eliza commented pulling back.</p><p>"We got lost in a ventilation shaft for awhile." He said. "I need to talk to Kara." He said walking off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Leave me alone." The teenage Kara said as her cousin walked into the room she was hiding in.</p><p>Silently the teenage Alex approached her cousin, who was sat on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest.</p><p>"I said leave me alone." The teenage Kara repeated.</p><p>Undeterred the teenage Alex sat down next to Kara and hugged her. Mimicking the way her mother used her super strength to prevent her from escaping, the teenage Alex tightly gripped her cousin</p><p>"I can't lose her. It's like the accident I was there and I couldn't do anything and then tonight I was there and I left her." The teenage Kara eventually said.</p><p>"Because your mom told you to." Alex guessed.</p><p>"I should have gone back when MJ got out."</p><p>"We were completely lost. There was no way you would have made it back." MJ said entering the room. "Plus mom would have grounded you for life."</p><p>"Mom will find her." The teenage Alex said. "She always has."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the bound and battered Alex was thrown into the back of van an armed man, dragging 'MJ' approached, and said.</p><p>"Found one." He then threw 'MJ' into the van.</p><p>When the man in charge saw Alex's defeated and fearful look at the news he couldn't help but smile. "Now we are getting somewhere." He then shut the door and banged on the side causing the van to start moving.</p><p>"Time for you to talk." He said to Alex. "What are the access codes?" He demanded before pointing a gun at 'MJ's' knee. "I won't ask again."</p><p>"Actually there is a better plan." 'MJ' said fiddling with is hands.</p><p>"Your job is to scream in pain. Other than that you stay silent." The man warned.</p><p>"Or you release us, before you get hurt." 'MJ' said.</p><p>"MJ. Stop." Alex pleaded.</p><p>"Too late." The man said shooting his gun.</p><p>"No." Alex screamed, but 'MJ' didn't react.</p><p>"You done?" 'MJ' asked before punching the man hard enough to send him flying into a side. He then turned and took out the other two guards before phasing into the front of the van. Moments later the van came to an abrupt stop.</p><p>Phasing back into the rear compartment Alex looked at him confused and asked. "J'onn?"</p><p>"The kids are fine." He said reverting to his normal human form, just as Supergirl ripped off the rear door and climbed in. As she did so J'onn deactivated the sonic tracker.</p><p>"Alex?" Supergirl asked approaching her sister. "It's okay. It's over." She said ripping off the restraints and pulling Alex in for a gentle hug.</p><p>"The kids?"</p><p>"They're fine. They are with Eliza and Ruby at Lena's." Kara said trying to warm Alex up. "It's okay, it's over." She repeated before saying. "Let's get you out of here."</p><p>"No. They're here." Alex said.</p><p>"The kids are safe." Kara assured her.</p><p>"I know. I mean Kai we can get them." Alex said shivering. "Need to put an end to them. Or they will always be a threat."</p><p>"You need a hospital." Kara said. "The DEO will be here soon." She added grabbing hold of her shivering sister and flying her to safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is she?" Supergirl asked as she paced the infirmary while a doctor tended to Alex's injuries.</p><p>"She'll live." The doctor replied as he finished stitching up one of Alex's wounds.</p><p>"Can she go home?" Supergirl asked the doctor.</p><p>"Absolutely not. She needs rest and monitoring." The doctor said. "She has three broken ribs, two broken fingers, one sprained wrist, a probable concussion, several deep lacerations, one of which is showing signs of infection, not to mention mild hypothermia."</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said attempting to stand only to sit back down straight away as the pain got too much.</p><p>"Director or not, I can sedate you." He warned.</p><p>"I'll stay." She conceded.</p><p>"Good. Take these." He said handing her some pills. He then waited until Alex had taken the drugs.</p><p>"I'll give you some space." The doctor said. "But do not leave." He warned.</p><p>"I was so worried." Kara said carefully hugging her sister.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex replied. "Are you sure the kids are okay?"</p><p>"Ticked that I wouldn't let them join in the rescue, but other than that okay. Kara has so inherited your temper. Do you want me to bring the kids here?"</p><p>"No. I'm not sure it's safe." Alex said. "Whoever was holding me knew too much. Besides I don't want them seeing me like this."</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked.</p><p>"They wanted me to answer their questions and didn't take it very well when I didn't." Alex explained.</p><p>"How'd that result in hypothermia?"</p><p>"They tried drowning me in an ice bath." Alex said causing Kara to hug her again as J'onn entered the infirmary.</p><p>"I hear you are already trying to disobey medical orders." He said approaching the sisters.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said before looking for J'onn to Kara and back and adding. "Thank you."</p><p>"There was no way we weren't getting you. But MJ and Kara deserve the praise not us." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl and J'onn flew into Lena's penthouse through the window, Alex's children immediately ran to them.</p><p>"Mom?" They asked.</p><p>"She's okay. But she needs to stay at the DEO for observation." Supergirl explained.</p><p>"Can we see her?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"No. At the moment you can't go to the DEO." Her aunt said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's too dangerous."</p><p>"Then why is mom there?"</p><p>"J'onn is about to take Eliza and go to the DEO and keep an eye on her." Kara said.</p><p>"Why can grandma go and not me?" The teenage Kara demanded.</p><p>"The DEO need her help."</p><p>"I want to go too." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"You can't. Your mom has ordered authorised personnel only." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I don't care." The teenage Kara shouted back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you can't go." The adult Kara said, hating being the bad guy. "But you can go home."</p><p>"Is that safe?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I'll make sure it is." Kara replied. "Besides, we'll have Ruby as well."</p><p>"Isn't that overkill? I mean we have you and Alex." MJ pointed out.</p><p>"True, but the DEO don't know why that is important. As far as they are concerned you have no one here who can protect you. So you get Ruby." Kara explained.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Kara asked when she saw her niece sitting on the couch later that evening.</p><p>"No." The teenager said.</p><p>"Your mom is fine."</p><p>"But she got hurt, didn't she?"</p><p>"Yes." The adult Kara said sitting down next to her niece.</p><p>"Is that because we left her?"</p><p>"No." Kara said hugging her. "They figured out who she was and tried to get information out of her. If you had been there they would have hurt you to get her to talk. You getting out and getting help saved her."</p><p>"I'm sorry I yelled at you." The teenager said.</p><p>"I would have done the same thing." The older Kara replied. "The important thing is your mom is going to be fine and you are safe."</p><p>"Are we?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"We are going to get the people that did this." Her aunt assured her. "Just remember no matter what happens I will always come and get you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Aren't you meant to be in the infirmary?" Vasquez asked Alex who slowly walked towards her, before adding. "Ma'am."</p><p>"This is more important. I was thinking about the questions they were asking. They were after access codes so I think they want to free Mongul."</p><p>"Why? I thought Kai didn't like aliens."</p><p>"Assuming the intel on that isn't wrong, I think they want a distraction. They took us to influence James into stopping the investigation. Which means we are getting close."</p><p>"But the FBI are in charge of the Kai investigation not us." Vasquez said.</p><p>"But we were still investigating, albeit unofficially. We were the ones who uncovered the link to the syndicate. And I was the one who went in and talked to that weasel of a CEO. It can't be a coincidence that we were taken the same day."</p><p>"I get that, but shouldn't they also be distracting the FBI then?"</p><p>"They are. Conway." Alex said. "Regardless of whether he was working for them or not, his death has made the FBI investigate him and Aptil has been tied up with oversight committees."</p><p>"Do you need to sit down?" Vasquez asked noticing how pale Alex was getting.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said. "We also need to reconsider those fake sensor alerts we were getting. Maybe they were deliberately tripped, but not by Mongul's people."</p><p>"But by Kai or Sloane Syndicate to keep us worried about the aliens taking our focus off Kai." Vasquez finished for her.</p><p>"Exactly." Alex agreed.</p><p>"Alexandra!" Eliza exclaimed as she and J'onn were shown into the control room.</p><p>"Mom?" Alex asked turning.</p><p>"Why aren't you in the infirmary?"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"That's adrenaline talking." Eliza said walking towards her. As she reached her she stopped and starred at her daughter with concern. As she took in the bruises and bandages she carefully hugged Alex.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex repeated.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing here?" The older Kara whispered when Alex and Eliza walked into the lounge in the early hours.</p><p>"Someone couldn't be trusted not to work." Eliza said.</p><p>"Is Kara okay?" Alex asked looking at her daughter who was fast asleep, resting against her aunt.</p><p>"Worried about you." Kara explained.</p><p>"Where's MJ?"</p><p>"In bed. He passed out pretty early. Ruby is upstairs keeping an eye on things up there. Should you be walking around?"</p><p>"No." Eliza answered on Alex's behalf.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex jumped in.</p><p>"Mom?" The teenage Kara groggily asked waking up. As she sat up and saw her mother standing a few feet away she jumped up and hugged her causing Alex to wince.</p><p>As her daughter started to cry, Alex held her as tightly as she could and said. "We're all okay."</p><p>Wanting to give them some space the older Kara and Eliza went into the kitchen. As the door shut Kara asked.</p><p>"Is this a good idea? The doctor seemed really against it."</p><p>"If she is at the DEO she is going to work." Eliza said. "We'll just have to make sure that she rests."</p><p>"Easier said than done." Kara countered as they heard the teenage Kara call for her aunt. Moving through to the lounge at superspeed the older Kara asked.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing." Alex said as her daughter cut in.</p><p>"Mom started to get dizzy."</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm taking you upstairs." The adult Kara said picking Alex up and flying her upstairs. But instead of taking her to her room Kara took her to MJ's room. Gently she put Alex down, careful to support her weight, and said quietly.</p><p>"J'onn told me what happened in the van. I thought you'd like to see him."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said staring down at her son, who slept like a log. But when Alex started to sway Kara lifted her up again and carried her to her own bed.</p><p>"You going to be okay?" Kara asked as she helped Alex get comfortable.</p><p>"Not until we get them." Alex said.</p><p>"We will." Kara promised her. "But you need to rest."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing up?" Kara asked she entered the study that was to be her and teenage Alex's bedroom for the evening and saw Alex playing with Chewie.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." The teenager said sounding miserable.</p><p>"Why not?" Kara asked moving over to her daughter.</p><p>"Just keep think how useless I am."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kara asked sitting on the bed next to her.</p><p>"Tonight, I couldn't do anything."</p><p>"Eliza said you were a big help."</p><p>"I didn't feel it."</p><p>"Helping doesn't always mean throwing yourself in harms way." Kara reminded her. "But your most difficult task is about to start and you'll need to be rested for it."</p><p>"What?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"MJ and Kara are going to need you over the next few days."</p><p>"I know and I'll help."</p><p>"I know you will." Kara said hugging her. "But first you need to sleep."</p><p>As the two lay down, Chewie lying in the middle of the bed, the teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"What is it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Don't feel bad about not being here."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"I know you have to work hard to find who did this. Don't worry about being here. I can look after myself."</p><p>"I love you." Kara said hugging her. "No matter what happens, never forget how important you are to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked as she entered Alex's bedroom in the morning.</p><p>"I think you were right." Alex said.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I was surviving on adrenaline last night."</p><p>"I take it you don't feel so good today?"</p><p>"I feel awful." Alex confessed.</p><p>"These may help." Eliza said handing Alex some pain meds. "But not as much as sleep."</p><p>"No time I have to get to the DEO. We're so close."</p><p>"Alex, the children need you here right now. Let Kara worry about the DEO."</p><p>"You don't understand-" Alex started only for her bedroom door to open.</p><p>"Mom? You're back?" MJ said from the doorway looking both tired and confused. But once he was sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, he rushed to the bed and hugged her before asking. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Does a doctor agree?" He asked, his doubt evident.</p><p>"I just need some rest. How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"I'm so proud of you." Alex said kissing his head.</p><p>"Does Kara know you are back?" He asked.</p><p>"I saw her when I got back. Why?"</p><p>"She felt really guilty about leaving you."</p><p>"I know. But like I told her, it was the right thing to do."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's Alex?" Vasquez asked as Supergirl strode towards her.</p><p>"Ticked." Supergirl said. "She won't be coming into today. But she said you are to take the Sloane Syndicate down. She said it was okay to brief Aptil, but make sure you watch him."</p><p>"I know. She has already sent me an email." Vasquez said.</p><p>"She did? But she's meant to be resting."</p><p>"It's fine I ordered Ruby to confiscate her computer."</p><p>"What has Ruby done to upset you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It's training. If she can deal with that she can deal with any homicidal alien that comes her way."</p><p>"Still harsh." Kara said before changing subjects and asking. "Did you find anything at the warehouse?"</p><p>"No. Everyone had gone by the time we got there." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What about the prisoners?"</p><p>"They haven't said anything. And because we don't know what happened to Rashid, we can't risk using a telepath."</p><p>"I could fly one of them somewhere." Supergirl offered.</p><p>"Right now we are being watched very closely." Vasquez said.</p><p>"So that's a no?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"You aren't allowed near any of the prisoners." Vasquez said. "We have to follow the rules on this one."</p><p>"What about the aliens?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I want to do something useful."</p><p>"Well Aptil will be here soon, if you want to be involved." Vasquez offered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex went into the bathroom she turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. But as she did so the sound and sight of the water caused to think back to the night before. Shaking away the memories she painfully peeled away her clothes before stepping into the shower. But as the water hit her face she once again found herself back in the prison of the previous night, before those memories intermittently switched with those of over two decades ago when she nearly drowned in the tank. Sliding to the floor she brought her knees to her chest and lost herself in her memories.</p><p>Suddenly she heard her mother's voice, from the other side of the door, calling.</p><p>"Alex sweetie."</p><p>"Mom?" She croaked.</p><p>"You okay in there."</p><p>"Yes." Alex lied, grateful to find her mind in the present.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I'll be right out." She said painfully standing and turning off the water.</p><p>Not hearing a reply form her mother Alex carefully dried herself off, finally noticing the bruising down the top half of her body. Pulling a face she reached over and slowly put on her pyjamas before leaving the bathroom, only to find her mother sitting on the bed waiting.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it just takes a lot longer to move." Alex said as Eliza moved to her side and helped her to the bed.</p><p>"And the truth?" Eliza pressed.</p><p>"I just need some time." Alex said.</p><p>"You don't have to go through this alone."</p><p>"I know, but I would prefer that everyone focuses on the kids." Alex said before noticing her laptop had gone. "Where's my computer?"</p><p>"Confiscated." Eliza said. "DEO orders."</p><p>"Ruby took it? Can you send her up?"</p><p>"No. She is focussing on the kids. Now get some rest."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How is the Director?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"Homicidal." Supergirl answered.</p><p>"I can imagine. But is her family okay?"</p><p>"They will be." Vasquez said.</p><p>"So why am I here? I mean I know technically you should be handing over the prisoners you arrested last night, but something tells me you want to keep them here."</p><p>"Actually we have some intel to hand you." Vasquez said passing him a tablet with several documents open revealing the Kai locations and the potential link to Sloane Syndicate.</p><p>"And found all of this this morning?" Aptil asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Not exactly. But following the attack last night, we believe there is now enough evidence for you to act on it." Vasquez said. "We didn't want to bother you with mere speculation."</p><p>"Or you didn't trust me and kept me out of your investigation." He guessed.</p><p>"Can you blame us?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"No. But I promise you I am not dirty and I am not working with Kai."</p><p>"Now is the chance to prove it." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Actually successful raids will prove nothing. As you gave the evidence to me so late and have kept this under wraps, if I was dirty I would still be forced to make the raids successful to keep my cover." Aptil said.</p><p>"How quickly can you set up the raids?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"On this many locations, it will take awhile. But we need to do it as quickly as possible to ensure there aren't any leaks. Give me five hours."</p><p>"We can assist." Vasquez said.</p><p>"You can't take part." Aptil said.</p><p>"Why?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"We would like successful convictions. The DEO is not associated with public trials or convictions." Aptil said.</p><p>"What about me?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Again, we want successful convictions. However, if we find any portals we will call you in." With that he turned and left.</p><p>"I so don't trust him." Supergirl said to Vasquez.</p><p>"Don't worry, a mutual acquaintance may have assumed the identity of someone on the task force. They'll let us know if there are issues." Vasquez said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are the kids?" Alex asked when Eliza brought her some lunch.</p><p>"Still in shock. But they are talking about what happened to Alex and Ruby and Ruby is pointing out there are worse things that could happen."</p><p>"Is one of them working for me having stolen my laptop?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I wasn't listening." Eliza said. "How about you? Want to talk about earlier? "</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said.</p><p>"You can say it as much as you want, but it doesn't make it true." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"I know. I'll be okay. Right now I am worried about Kara and MJ."</p><p>"So you understand why I am worrying about you." Eliza said.</p><p>"I'll be okay." Alex repeated. "And I'll be a lot better when I know that the people who did this are no longer a threat." She added before asking. "How's James doing?"</p><p>"Feeling guilty." Eliza said. "He wants to see you and the kids, but said he'll stay away until you're ready."</p><p>"I'll call him later." Alex replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's Alex?" Lena asked as she entered a DEO briefing room.</p><p>"She'll be okay." Supergirl said. "Thanks for looking after everyone last night."</p><p>"Anytime." Lena smiled. "For a change I may have come with good news."</p><p>"What?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Firstly, new phones for Kara and MJ." She said sliding a box over to Kara.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll appreciate it, but I assuming there is more than that?" Vasquez said.</p><p>"Yes. After what you told me about the gemstones being used for comms and tracking I realised we hadn't run some obvious tests."</p><p>"Like what?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"How much do you know about crystal oscillators?" Lena asked.</p><p>"A property of crystals is an electrical charge can produce a mechanical force by changing the shape of the crystal and likewise a mechanical force applied to the crystal produces an electrical charge. They are used for comms." Supergirl said. Seeing the surprised on Lena's face Kara explained. "What? We used crystals all the time for communications on Krypton. The Earth method is more basic, but it is kind of the same thing. I mean you call it the, I can't remember, we called it the Larthic effect."</p><p>"Right, we call it the Piezo-electric Effect. The point is you need to apply a charge. The tests we ran deliberately didn't do that in a methodical way. I mean we powered it to power the suits, but we never optimised the charging process. But if we apply the right charge and warm it up, it is possible we could use it to communicate with the other gemstones. My guess is, their suits, which the gems were embedded in, provided that charge."</p><p>"So you want one of the suits and a gemstone?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"They are in secure lab five. I'll take you down there." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Wait." Supergirl said. "If we do that, won't the other Lieutenants be able to track us?"</p><p>"They probably already know where we are, but to be safe, let's do the test in the desert." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I'll go as well." Supergirl said. "Just in case."</p><p>"Remember the raid happens in an hour, we'll need you on stand by for that."</p><p>"Well why don't I get things set up today and we'll test tomorrow?" Lena asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here you go." Vasquez said holding out a box of doughnuts to Supergirl who paced the control room.</p><p>"What are these for?"</p><p>"I'm hoping they will calm you down and you will stop pacing." Vasquez said. "You are unnerving everyone."</p><p>"Sorry. I just hate waiting." Supergirl said, taking a sugary treat. "And after what they did to Alex I really don't want them to get away."</p><p>"The same is true for all of us. But it shouldn't be long now."</p><p>"If Aptil is on the level."</p><p>"Like he said earlier, even if he was a rat, he'd need to cover his own tracks. That's why we left giving him the intel to the last minute."</p><p>"Anything from our mutual friend?"</p><p>"Not so far. But I'm not expecting anything until after the raids."</p><p>"Which should be happening now. Why aren't they calling?"</p><p>"Maybe there aren't any portals." Vasquez said. "Or ... no never mind."</p><p>"Or what?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Aptil used to work for Lane right. I imagine that squad would love to have a portal."</p><p>"You think they'll steal it?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No chance." Rose said.</p><p>"Something to add Rose?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, didn't meant to eaves drop. But there is no chance they could steal a portal without us knowing."</p><p>"Why?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I'm maybe, unofficially, watching the live feeds from the raid, including body cams and several aerial drones located above the power plants."</p><p>"Whose cameras are those?" Supergirl asked looking over their shoulder.</p><p>"Please don't answer that." Vasquez said. "But put the feeds on the screen in the conference room. We'll watch in there."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Rose said typing away as Supergirl and Vasquez walked to the conference room.</p><p>"Not that I am complaining, but does anyone here follow the rules?" Supergirl asked Vasquez.</p><p>"They were all trained by Alex." Vasquez reminded her.</p><p>"So no." Supergirl said as she looked at the screens.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Agent Aptil." Vasquez greeted as he was shown into the briefing room a few hours later.</p><p>"Agent Vasquez, Supergirl." He replied.</p><p>"How did it go?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"I have a suspicion you know all of this already. But I will pretend you don't as if you did it would open up a whole can of worms." Aptil said as he passed them some files. "We raided all the locations you gave us and you were right, the power plants were hiding large factories that were generating arms and electronics. Including those contact lenses that are controlling teenagers. The good news, I guess, is there weren't any portals. Or at least, none we could find. You are welcome to send some teams in and look."</p><p>"Thanks, I'll send some teams over after this." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What about linking Sloane Syndicate to Kai?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That's where it gets tricky. They have been set up in a very clever way so Sloane Syndicate is effectively acting like a bank. They are legally separate from the companies they finance which means we can't, with the evidence we have, go after Sloane Syndicate. But rest assured we are looking at every company connected to Sloane Syndicate. Even if we have to take them out one by one, we will get to the truth"</p><p>"And Kai?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"For now we can't be sure we got all of Kai, but we got a lot of it and we will be conducting thorough investigations. We also raided the transport hub and have seized over a hundred vehicles. We will be trying to figure out their normal routes from CCTV and then raid the premises they are connected to. But something tells me they will have scattered by then. I will share what we find, but on the understanding you don't interfere."</p><p>"Of course." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Any idea who ordered the Director's kidnapping?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No. The men you detained aren't saying anything. After what happened before I don't want to risk a telepath. So for now we are assuming the best route to the truth comes from the people we arrested today or the computers we took. They are all being cloned and we will give you copies."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How did it go?" Alex asked when Kara entered her room.</p><p>"Good news bad news. They raided over twenty locations in the city and uncovered huge numbers of weapons and electronics, including hundreds of those contact lenses. They also raided the power plants and found they had been turned into factories. But no portals were found." Kara explained as she noticed Chewie lying on the bed next to Alex.</p><p>"So what's the bad news?"</p><p>"Sloane Syndicate. Although the power plants are owned by them, Joiner was right they are allegedly run independently, technically they are separate legal entities so we can't go after Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"Like that is going to stop me." Alex said darkly.</p><p>"Or the DEO as it turns out. They are all looking for a link." Kara said. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said.</p><p>"Really? Because you look terrible." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Well I hate sitting round doing nothing."</p><p>"You aren't doing nothing. You are recovering, which is what the kids need more than anything."</p><p>"That's the other problem, I am pretty sure the kids are avoiding me."</p><p>"They don't want to disturb you. They just want you to get better." Kara said. "They naively believe you are here sleeping, not plotting revenge."</p><p>"Well if it weren't for Chewie I would have died of boredom." Alex said.</p><p>"What is Chewie doing up here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Alex thought I might want company."</p><p>"Well why don't I stay with you until you fall to sleep?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Because I am not five."</p><p>"You are really grouchy." Kara pointed out as she sat down on Alex's bed. "But that isn't going to deter me."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Why are you still awake?" Alex asked her daughter as she looked into her room in the early hours of the morning.</p><p>"Why aren't you in bed?" Kara countered.</p><p>"No one specified which bed." Alex sad stiffly walking to her daughter's bed and sitting down. So why aren't you asleep?"</p><p>"Not tired."</p><p>"Your eyes say different. How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm not the one who was tortured."</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"They could have killed you."</p><p>"You and your brother will always be my priority." Alex said. "I will do anything to protect you two."</p><p>"I know. But we need you." The teenager reminded her.</p><p>"I got out of there because you did what I asked and that allowed Kara to find you and me." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Leaving you didn't feel like the right thing to do." The teenager said looking upset.</p><p>"Well it was. You got your brother to safety. I'm proud of you." Alex said hugging her. "But I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault. Alex told me they took us to make uncle James do things for them."</p><p>"That's true. But when I was there they figured out who I was and told me they would have come after me anyway." Alex said as the door opened.</p><p>"MJ? What's wrong?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to Kara. Why are you in here?"</p><p>"I was just talking to your sister." Alex said before repeating her earlier question. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I had a nightmare." MJ confessed.</p><p>"Come here." Alex said. As MJ walked towards the pair Alex said. "You are both safe now."</p><p>Seeing them nod she added. "You both need to sleep."</p><p>"There's something else I need." MJ said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I need some new shoes." MJ said.</p><p>"You are such a girl." His sister replied.</p><p>"You're the one who made me rip the laces out."</p><p>"To stop the vent from falling." Kara said. "But you did need new shoes. Those stank." She added causing her brother to grab a cushion off her desk chair and throw it at her.</p><p>"What's going on in here?" Eliza asked entering the room. "Alex why aren't you in bed?"</p><p>"Technically I am." Alex pointed out, but on seeing her mother's expression she decided retreat was the best choice. Carefully she hugged her daughter once more and said. "Get some sleep." She then carefully got to her feet and hugged her son.</p><p>"You going to be able to sleep?" She asked. When he nodded she kissed his head and said. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too." He said before leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you get any sleep last night?" The adult Kara asked noticing how tired Eliza, MJ and the teenage Kara looked.</p><p>"No. Mom kept us up." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Your mom?" Kara asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Ask Grandma." MJ said.</p><p>"I don't know who was ultimately to blame, but Alex was involved." Eliza said.</p><p>"What did I do?" The teenage Alex asked entering the kitchen.</p><p>"Nothing Sweetie, I was talking about your aunt."</p><p>"Is this about my phone?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"What phone?" Her mother asked confused.</p><p>"That's a no then." The teenager guessed.</p><p>"What phone?" Kara asked before guessing. "Wait, did Alex try to make you give her your phone?"</p><p>"We're going to be late for school, even with Ruby driving us." The teenager said avoiding the question. "See you later." She added hugging her mother and heading to the front door, followed by her cousins.</p><p>"What?" Kara asked when she noticed Eliza smiling.</p><p>"Alex has the exact same expression you do when you are covering for your sister."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You ready?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Almost. It'll just take a few minutes to do a few safety checks." Lena said. "Why do you look so frustrated?"</p><p>"The raids haven't given us anything we can use on Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"But you kind of took out Kai." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"But if Sloane Syndicate are behind Kai, they will just rebuild."</p><p>"Maybe the question you need to ask yourself is who runs Sloane syndicate?"</p><p>"Joiner."</p><p>"No. He is the public face of Sloane Syndicate. But he doesn't run it." Lena said.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because he spends his life going to press conferences, charity events and other meetings. He barely has time to sleep on top of that, let alone do anything else. He is just a puppet. The more I look at Sloane Syndicate the more it has Lex written all over it. But I can't see any link between him and Sloane Syndicate. And I have looked under every rock I can think of." Lena said as something bleeped.</p><p>"Bad sign?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. Safety checks are complete. We can start testing." Lena said. "You ready?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Here we go." Lena said putting the gemstone in the suit. "Not going to lie, I was expecting more." Lena said when nothing happened.</p><p>"Does some one need to be wearing the suit?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Maybe. Or it could be the suit is drained." Lena said removing the gemstone. "I'm going to figure that out. I'll let you know when I have something."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked when she saw her sister walking round upstairs.</p><p>"Proving I can make it downstairs." Alex said</p><p>"By collapsing six feet from your bedroom?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm not collapsing." Alex said, breathing hard.</p><p>"Or is it you want to fall down the stairs and collect another broken bone?" Kara went on. "I mean they are getting really bored in the DEO infirmary."</p><p>"Funny." Alex said breathlessly.</p><p>"Why are you pushing yourself?"</p><p>"MJ has a game tonight. I want to go."</p><p>"I get that, but that's not a good idea. And if you collapse, MJ is going to feel really guilty." Kara pointed out. "He won't be alone. I'll go. So will Eliza."</p><p>"I know. But it's not the same." Alex said.</p><p>"MJ understands. And he'd prefer you to miss this one but make all the ones after, rather than make this one and not be able to go to any future games."</p><p>"You don't understand, I keep letting him down."</p><p>"You haven't let him down." Kara said.</p><p>"He was kidnapped because of me. He is having nightmares because of me."</p><p>"He is safe because of you." Kara countered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the group walked through the school towards the gym, Kara noticed her niece was slowing down. Changing her speed to match her niece she allowed Eliza and the teenage Alex to go on ahead before asking.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Is mom okay?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"It will take time to heal." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"I didn't mean her physical wounds." The teenager countered.</p><p>"She is going to feel guilty for awhile."</p><p>"Why does she feel guilty?"</p><p>"She thinks she let you and MJ down."</p><p>"That's bull."</p><p>"I know." The adult Kara said. "But your mom is going to take a bit of convincing."</p><p>"My not sleeping probably isn't helping." The teenage said.</p><p>"Hiding things from your mom will make things much worse for her."</p><p>"But telling her will stress her out." The teenager argued.</p><p>"She is going to stress anyway. If you hide things form her she'll make up reasons about why you are doing it and make it much worse."</p><p>"Didn't you hide things when you came back to Earth?"</p><p>"Yes. I thought I was protecting your mom. Turned out I made things worse. So trust me when I say it is better to be honest. More importantly, for your sake you need to talk about what you are feeling. Bottling everything up isn't good for you." Kara said as they reached the gym. It was then she heard a strange noise in the distance. "Go join the others, I'll be back in a minute."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I really don't like bullies." Supergirl said landing behind a large kid who was beating a smaller one.</p><p>"So?" The bully said turning, only to look a lot less brave when he saw Supergirl.</p><p>"So I think you should stop." Supergirl said.</p><p>"You can't do anything to me." The bully said.</p><p>"I can take you to the principal or your parents." Supergirl said."Ah, I see you are not keen on the parent option. Let's start with them."</p><p>"You don't know where I live."</p><p>"15 Orchard Avenue." Supergirl said confusing him. "Let's go." She said flying him away.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kara, as Kara, said approaching the bullied kid, who was sitting at the base of the football post, a few minutes later.</p><p>Silently he nodded and got to his feet.</p><p>"Do you need to see a doctor?" Kara asked subtly trying to look for broken bones. This time the question got a shake of the head.</p><p>"Are you here for the game?" Kara asked, once again getting a shake of the head.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"I was waiting for my ride. But he got stuck at work."</p><p>"Well, why don't you come watch the game, and afterwards I'll take you home?" Kara suggested.</p><p>"I don't like football."</p><p>"That's okay. It's basketball." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"You shouldn't be nice to me." The boy said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You're Alex's mom right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It's my fault she nearly drowned."</p><p>"Well I am pretty sure you aren't Holtz." Kara said. "Wait was it Holtz who did this?"</p><p>This time the boy nodded.</p><p>"And you're Martin?" Kara asked. Again he nodded.</p><p>"When will your dad finish work?" Kara asked.</p><p>"He's not ... A couple of hours." He replied still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"In that case, we'll watch the game. When it is over he should be home."</p><p>"I can just go."</p><p>"It's dark." Kara said. "Besides I don't think it is a good idea for you to be alone."</p><p>"Don't you blame me?" He asked.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Alex getting picked on."</p><p>"Holtz is the bad guy here. Not you." Kara said as she led him towards the gym. "You sure you don't need to see a doctor or nurse?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Well let me know if you change your mind." Kara said.</p><p>"I'll just go home." He said stopping.</p><p>"You aren't going to go alone, so either you watch the game with us or I'll miss the game and take you home."</p><p>"Ok, I'll stay." Martin said as he started walking again.</p><p>"You never know you might like it."</p><p>"Randomly bouncing a ball?" He asked.</p><p>"Randomly bouncing a ball with skill." Kara corrected. "Besides we brought food." She said as they entered the gym.</p><p>As the pair reached the seating area with Martin, Eliza and the two teenage girls gave her an inquisitive look, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Have we missed anything yet?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Just the warm ups."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"J'onn? What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she saw her friend and mentor standing in her bedroom doorway. "Did mom send you?"</p><p>"No." J'onn said. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Frustrated. I want to be out there. But instead I am stuck here."</p><p>"You need to rest." J'onn reminded her. "The sooner you do the sooner you will be out there watching MJ's games."</p><p>"I know. But it is still frustrating." Alex complained before asking. "If mom didn't send you, why are you here?"</p><p>"Conway's brother in law's death was definitely not an accident." J'onn said. "The GNSS chip had been hacked."</p><p>"How? They are meant to be unhackable, And I know nothing is unhackable but the skill required should make the suspect pool very small."</p><p>"That's why they stopped investigating Conway's sister. Although she is a programmer, her skill set is not good enough to access the chip. Whoever did this was extremely skilled or knew of backdoor. Currently there is no way to link the accident to Sloane Syndicate or Kai." J'onn said. "But we are still looking."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Martin? Where have you been?" The man asked when he answered the door. On seeing Kara he asked. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Kara Danvers. My daughter is in Martin's class. Martin watched the game with us tonight so we gave him a ride home."</p><p>"Right. Thank you." He said. "Wait, Danvers. It was your kid who was being bullied right?"</p><p>"One of many." Kara said looking at Martin who shook his head.</p><p>"Well thanks for bringing him home."</p><p>"Of course." Kara smiled. "But if you ever want me to drop him off, give me a call." Kara said handing him her number.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Want to explain how we ended up with an extra kid?" Eliza asked when Kara returned to the car.</p><p>"He was being bullied by Holtz."</p><p>"What did you do?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Supergirl intervened." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Where's Holtz now?"</p><p>"Last I saw getting yelled at by his father. I may have interrupted some big party his parents were having and when I explained why I had to bring Holtz back Holtz senior was not happy with Holtz junior." The older Kara said before asking. "What's the deal with Martin?"</p><p>"Don't know. He never talks to anyone." Her daughter said before looking out of the window.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kara asked when she entered her apartment with her daughter.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"You were very quiet on the journey back."</p><p>"I didn't make any difference." The teenage Alex said miserably.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Martin is still being bullied by Holtz."</p><p>"No one changes overnight. But the more people who stand up to him, the weaker he becomes." Kara said. "But I am more worried about Martin."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't think he has told his family he is being bullied."</p><p>"Like I said he doesn't talk to anyone." The teenage shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked when she saw her sister walking round upstairs the following morning.</p><p>"Going to work."</p><p>"No, you're not." Kara argued.</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>"Seeing you never win this argument, why don't you just go back to bed? Or I can take you."</p><p>"You wouldn't.</p><p>"I would. Just ask your niece."</p><p>"I've heard the stories." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Then back to bed." Kara ordered.</p><p>"I need to go in." Alex said.</p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>"Yes I do. J'onn came round last night and I really need to go in."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"Not here." Alex said not wanting the kids to hear.</p><p>"Fine, when they go to school you can tell me." Kara said before using her super strength and speed to put Alex back in bed.</p><p>"I will make you pay for that." Alex threatened.</p><p>"Why are you threatening your sister?" Eliza asked walking past the room and hearing the threat.</p><p>"She's upset that I made her go back to bed." Kara said, earning a glare from Alex moments before Eliza asked.</p><p>"What were you doing out of bed? You know you have to rest. I thought we had got past the needless rebellion stage."</p><p>"I'll leave you to it." Kara said retreating from the room.</p><p>"Did you just throw mom under the bus?" The teenage Kara asked as her aunt came downstairs.</p><p>"No. Not exactly. Shouldn't you guys be at school?"</p><p>"That sounded like a yes." MJ pointed out as the teenage Alex asked her mother.</p><p>"Still on for tonight?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Kara said hugging her. "Have a good day."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The kids are gone. What did J'onn say?" Kara said returning to Alex's room where Eliza was still lecturing her eldest.</p><p>"Conway's brother-in-law's accident was not an accident. The GNSS chip was hacked. Seeing it was the same chip that was in Kelly's car, it leads to it may not being an accident."</p><p>"That doesn't mean that chip was hacked." Kara reminded her. "Did J'onn find any evidence pointing to Kai or Sloane Syndicate?"</p><p>"No. Not yet."</p><p>"So it could be a coincidence?" Eliza argued.</p><p>"No such thing."</p><p>"You said the timeline didn't work for Kai to be involved in the accident." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Well who knows how long Sloane Syndicate have been doing things in the background." Alex countered.</p><p>"If Sloane Syndicate or Kai were responsible wouldn't they have told you already? Else what is the point? Besides even if it was them, that doesn't mean it is linked to you. It could have been Kelly's connection with James. Or maybe someone holds a grudge over the VR contacts she was involved in." Kara argued.</p><p>"We may never know the truth, but that doesn't mean you should jump to conclusions." Eliza added. "For now, focus on recovering." She said leaving the room sensing Alex might open up more to Kara.</p><p>"You have the biggest guilt complex in the galaxy so you will always blame yourself." Kara said sitting down on the bed next to Alex. "But that doesn't mean you are to blame." She said wrapping an arm round her and gently hugging her. After a moment she asked.</p><p>"So what else is bothering you?" Kara asked. "And don't say nothing, you have been grumpy for days. So what's wrong?"</p><p>"Apart from having a super snitch as a sister?"</p><p>"It's for your own good." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"Have the kids said anything to you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Nightmares? Not sleeping?"</p><p>"Not exactly. Kara mentioned she wasn't sleeping."</p><p>"I wish they'd talk to me."</p><p>"They are trying to protect you. They hate seeing you beat yourself up. Drop the guilt and they will open up." She said before adding. "I have to go to work. Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"Sure." Alex said. But as Kara stood she asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"You just seem a little different."</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said leaving the room.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"He wants to talk." Vasquez said.</p><p>"He?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"The alien who turned himself in."</p><p>"That's great." Supergirl said. "But you look worried."</p><p>"Based on past experience he'll just lie and waste our time."</p><p>"He might surprise you." Kara Supergirl said.</p><p>"True, but probably not in a good way."</p><p>"You are really channelling your inner Alex." Supergirl commented. "Is that one of the conditions of being in charge?"</p><p>"Funny. Let's go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What will you give me?" The alien asked as Supergirl and Vasquez sat down.</p><p>"What will we give you when?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"If I give you information, what will you give me?"</p><p>"Depends on the information." Vasquez said. "And how much you mess us around. Seeing you tried to invade this planet, kill Supergirl and have been lying ever since we captured you, you are not getting anything until you have given us something worth while." Vasquez said. "If you want to die in that cell, still loyal to the man who is responsible for your current situation, that's your choice." She added as she stood. "But next time you waste my time will be the last."</p><p>"Wait, if I betray Mongul how do I know I will be safe?"</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"If I betray Mongul I will be killed."</p><p>"How?" Vasquez asked. "I mean you are in your own cell. You are isolated from everyone."</p><p>"That won't stop him."</p><p>"If Mongul could escape he would have escaped."</p><p>"It won't be Mongul."</p><p>"Then who? You are isolated from everyone."</p><p>"Apart from your people." He said.</p><p>"If my people wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."</p><p>"They won't have a choice. If they have any desire it will be used."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Nothing. I must return to my cell."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What was that about?" Supergirl asked Vasquez.</p><p>"I don't know, but I am pretty sure we won't like the answer." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Are we sure none of the prisoners are telepaths?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Vasquez said. "If one of them was that would explain the fact they are communicating. To be on the safe side I will have some blockers installed in the cell area and have all guards wear headsets. Of course it could be another piece of misdirection."</p><p>"Part of me wishes they would make their move so we can end this." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I know the feeling." Vasquez replied. "How are you and Lena getting on?"</p><p>"Technically it is just Lena. She is still working on it. I'll let you know when there is an update. In the mean time I need to get to CatCo. Call me if anything comes up."</p><p>"Will do." Vasquez confirmed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked looking up from her CatCo desk and seeing her daughter later that afternoon.</p><p>"We were meant to be going out." Her daughter reminded her. "Did you forget?"</p><p>"Shoot. I'm sorry. Just let me finish this."</p><p>"I can go home." The teenager said.</p><p>"No." Kara said. "Just give me a minute."</p><p>"Wait in my office." Cat said from behind Alex. "We'll talk there."</p><p>"There's no need. I'm almost done." Kara said.</p><p>"I've read the draft." Cat said, her tone indicating it was no where near done. "We'll be in my office. Follow me Kiera Junior."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You have the look of someone who is shouldering more responsibility than they should." Cat pointed out as she handed Alex a pot of M&amp;Ms before looking out over the city.</p><p>"I just hate feeling useless. I want to help people, but I don't know how. Mum is fighting so much at the moment including a shady corporation and-"</p><p>"What shady corporation?" Cat interrupted.</p><p>"Sloane Syndicate I think."</p><p>"And in what way are they shady?"</p><p>"They may have been behind the kidnapping."</p><p>"What kidnapping?"</p><p>"Alex, MJ and Kara's."</p><p>"Are they okay?"</p><p>"Kind of. Alex not so much, they hurt her pretty badly."</p><p>"And you want to take on this syndicate?"</p><p>"Yes. Kind of. But no. I mean I do, but there is nothing I can do. I mean I can't even sort small problems. And even if I did, if people find out who I am, what I am, it will make things difficult for MJ and Kara."</p><p>"Understanding your limitations is a useful skill." Cat said. "Perhaps a way to help your mother is to ensure you don't make her worry more."</p><p>"She'll always worry." Alex countered.</p><p>"True, but if you helped reduce that worry it would be of benefit."</p><p>"Easier said than done."</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"She wants me to fit in and have friends."</p><p>"And you oppose this philosophy."</p><p>"If I spend all my time hiding who I am then how can I be a real friend to anyone?"</p><p>"None of us ever reveal our true self." Cat said. "Doing so would make us vulnerable. So instead we hide who we are. Sometimes what we hide are small things, sometimes large things, objectively speaking. But what they all have in common, is to the person hiding them, they are very important." Cat said eating her own pot of M&amp;Ms before adding. "With your other problem, there are many different ways to help people." Cat said. "The trick is to find something that works for you. In general there are three tools at your disposal, your fists, your heart and your head. Sometimes your mother seems to forget the last one. But that doesn't mean you have to." She finished as Kara walked onto the balcony. Turning she asked.</p><p>"You done?"</p><p>"I am, Jensen has approved it."</p><p>"Yet it is my name on the cover." Cat said holding out her hand. Expecting that response Kara handed Cat a copy of her article.</p><p>"Unlike the draft it isn't terrible." Cat said reading it.</p><p>"Does that mean I am back on stories permanently, rather than just research?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. I think that might over tax you with everything else you have going on. Besides I heard there is a research project you want to pursue." Seeing Kara's confused look she added. "Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I have my sources." Cat said causing Kara to look at her daughter and ask.</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I pay attention." The teenager shrugged.</p><p>"An admirable quality and something you could learn." Cat said to Kara.</p><p>"Hi Mom, sorry I'm late." A man called from the office before stepping onto the balcony.</p><p>Immediately recognising him Kara asked. "Carter?"</p><p>"Kara?" He questioned in disbelief.</p><p>"How are you?" She asked hugging him.</p><p>"I'm good." He smiled, while looking awkward. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He added before seeing the teenager. Looking back at his mother he said. "Your employees are starting to look really young."</p><p>"This is my daughter Alex." Kara explained.</p><p>"Daughter? Wow. Congratulations." He said.</p><p>"Anyway we should be going. See you tomorrow." She said to Cat.</p><p>"See you tomorrow. We'll discuss the Syndicate then." Cat nodded before looking at Alex and saying. "Until next time Kiera Junior."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara and Alex took the elevator down the teen asked.</p><p>"Did you used to date Carter or something? He was looking at you weirdly."</p><p>"No. I babysat him. Once. After I lost him Cat lost faith in my babysitting skills."</p><p>"You lost him?"</p><p>"Technically it was Winn, not me." Kara said. "And I saved him."</p><p>"Saved him?" Alex asked eyes wide. "You must have been a terrible babysitter."</p><p>"I didn't do a bad job with you." Kara argued.</p><p>"Were there any kids before me? Do I have a long lost sibling lost on a planet somewhere?"</p><p>"You need to spend less time with your cousins. They are teaching you bad habits."</p><p>"Speaking of which, I'm going to join a club."</p><p>"You are? That's great. What?"</p><p>"Chess."</p><p>"Do you know how to play?"</p><p>"Lena showed me. But it means I will be at school late on a Tuesday and Thursday. Are you okay with that?"</p><p>"Of course. Wait are you doing this so I don't feel guilty about not being home?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You really want to join the club for you?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay then. That's great."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have figured it out and well Mongul is sicker than we thought." Lena said entering the control room.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I was right, the gemstones are powered by the suit. But the suit is powered by the wearer, it literally sucks the life out of them." Lena explained.</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>To act as a communications device the gemstone has to be powered in a very specific way. The suit doesn't generate that energy it takes it from the wearer."</p><p>"I am assuming you don't mean from kinetic energy?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Lena said. "The way it takes energy will do significant damage to the wearer."</p><p>"Do you think they knew?"</p><p>"If they did, or at least the full extent, I doubt they would have worn them." Lena said. "Obviously we don't have information on all their species. But these three," she said pointing to the screen, "have similar healing properties to humans and similar life times. But my estimate is that they will have knocked at least fifteen years off their life in the Earth battle alone."</p><p>"We put our people in suits. Have we done this to them?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"No, our suits were powered up from a battery, which were then charged by the gemstone and kinetic energy." Lena said. "Which is one of the reasons the gemstones didn't act as communicators for us."</p><p>"I'm going to talk to this alien." Supergirl said pointing to one the aliens Lena had down selected.</p><p>"I'll have them brought to the interrogation room after they have been to medical. Let's see if we can find any proof." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Now I know how the suits work I am going to see if I can make a new power source and activate the gemstone as a communicator." Lena said.</p><p>"Don't turn it on until I'm there." Supergirl warned.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What is so valuable that it is worth your life?" Supergirl asked as she entered the interrogation room.</p><p>"Do you not understand how an army works?" The alien asked.</p><p>"Yeah I get the fighting for a cause. But people who fight are normally given guns or shields to give them an advantage and protect them."</p><p>"And I was given weapons and a gemstone."</p><p>"Yeah, but that came at quite a price, so I was wondering what you got out of it. Was it money? Power? A ship? Was any of that really worth your life?"</p><p>"What are you talking about Kryptonian scum?"</p><p>"Okay, so it wasn't manners that you got out of it." Supergirl said. "Although seeing it was Mongul who set this up that doesn't surprise me." She then paused and asked. "Wait, you don't know what I am talking about do you? You don't know how much it cost you using the gemstone. I have to hand it to Mongul, as abhorrent as it is, it is a clever strategy. I mean power seeks power right? The more you get the more you would want until one day one of you would go after Mongul. But by tricking you into using the gemstone and shortening your lives he got round that." She paused again and then said. "Okay, you are looking really confused. Let me break it down for you. The gem needs to be powered. The suit it was in powered it. Only that suit got power from you. It sucked the life from you. If you don't believe me we can show you scans of your insides. From your looks I would say you are forty?"</p><p>"Twenty eight."</p><p>"Wow, time is not your friend." Supergirl said. "However, compared to you insides you look like, as they say on Earth, a spring chicken. Your insides are comparable to a seventy year old. Mongul took everything from you, so why are you loyal?"</p><p>"You lie." He said after a moment.</p><p>"No, I don't. Feel free to ask for any tests you want."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she entered the apartment and saw the three teenagers standing on one side of the room, while on the other were several poles of different sizes with rings on.</p><p>"Just ring tossing." MJ said.</p><p>"Did your mom deactivate the internet or something?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We were assuming fun fairs would feature in our futures." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Okay." The adult Kara said looking confused before asking. "How's your mom?"</p><p>"Grumpy. Perhaps you can talk to her?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Sure. Well enjoy playing quoits." Kara said.</p><p>"Playing what?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Quoits." Kara repeated.</p><p>"She means the ring tossing." The teenage Kara said before looking at her aunt and saying. "We will."</p><p>"Okay. Make sure the door stays locked." Kara said before leaving.</p><p>Once they were sure she was gone MJ said.</p><p>"Okay, let's go for the smaller pole and rings this time." He then stood back as his cousin used her telepathy to quickly send rings flying across the room to the poles.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I heard you were grumpy." Kara said entering her sister's bedroom.</p><p>"Did mom say that?"</p><p>"No, Kara."</p><p>"Where are the kids?"</p><p>"My place, they're playing quoits, or in MJ's language, ring tossing."</p><p>"Did the internet break?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Apparently not. But it seems harmless enough." Kara said. "So want to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>"It isn't obvious?"</p><p>"I meant specifically." Kara said.</p><p>"I'm just not sleeping at the moment. I'm having nightmares."</p><p>"About?" Kara asked as she sat on the bed next to her sister.</p><p>"Everything, MJ being shot, drowning, the accident." Alex listed as Kara hugged her.</p><p>"We need a sisters' night." Kara said.</p><p>"Seeing I can't move, I can't afford the extra calories right now."</p><p>"That's fine. I can eat for both of us."</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I don't know, you are acting strange."</p><p>"How is eating acting strange?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I didn't mean the eating I meant in general."</p><p>"Maybe you are projecting. Or maybe you are trying to deflect from how you are feeling." Kara suggested.</p><p>"Deflecting from what? I have just admitted to having nightmares."</p><p>"You haven't actually talked in detail about what happened." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"The same could be said about you and Lobo." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"No it couldn't. I did tell you."</p><p>"Your account implied you were only with him for an hour, not a whole evening."</p><p>"I was out cold for most of it. That grenade thing really did a number on me. Something tells me you were awake for most of your time with Kai."</p><p>"He had my personnel file. He knew about what happened with Rick, that's why he tried drowning me."</p><p>"How did he get access to it? And why are you only mentioning this now?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm not, Vasquez knows and she is looking into it. But it may not be my current file. It could have been my file from my first stint at the DEO, which would have been stored somewhere very different to my current file."</p><p>"You should have told me all of this."</p><p>"You are dealing with too much already. In order to figure it out we need someone who is good at forensic analytics, and that isn't you." Alex said.</p><p>"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I've told you everything important." Alex said.</p><p>"It feels like you are hiding things." Kara countered.</p><p>"What is the thing you fear most at the moment regarding Lobo?" Alex asked. Not giving Kara time to answer she went on. "It is getting angry and losing control. If I describe everything in minute detail, you will get angry. Besides when you get angry you don't think straight and right now I need you to think straight." She paused again before adding. "Also, I don't want you flying off trying to fix things tonight. Tonight I just want my sister."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said hugging her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" Supergirl questioned when she entered the DEO and saw that Vasquez was looking over her shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry, I keep expecting Alex to come in." Vasquez explained.</p><p>"She is still banned. Although it is getting harder to keep her in bed."</p><p>"So you think tomorrow?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Getting bored of the paperwork?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Well yes, but more importantly there is a lot of money at stake."</p><p>"You are betting on it?"</p><p>"Think of it as team bonding." Vasquez shrugged as Kara looked at one of the security feeds.</p><p>"Are they all looking restless?"</p><p>"Yes. They have been like that all morning. Like they have all learned the truth about what the suits did to them. Which would be great, except they are all in isolation and should have no way of communicating."</p><p>"Maybe we should talk to one of them and the first question we can ask is how they all know?" Supergirl suggested.</p><p>"I doubt they will answer, but we need to hold off for another couple of hours."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We haven't finished installing the anti-telepath devices yet." Vasquez said. "But Aptil is about to come in for a briefing if you want to sit in?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Tell me you have something." Supergirl greeted when Aptil walked into the briefing room.</p><p>"I do. But I doubt it is anything you'll get excited by." He said before he started projecting some information on the screen.</p><p>"The men who were with the Director when you found her are too well trained. They aren't going to break. They were also very careful about who to share information with. So although the more junior members of the group are talking, they don't know much to start with." He said. "But your first lead, Stan Sparkes, the driver of the ice cream truck, he is signing like a canary. Apparently Kai threatened to use the contacts on his son, or at least that is his defence. Regardless of whether he is lying about that he gave us several addresses that were used by Kai."</p><p>"Were?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"They were cleared out by the time we got there."</p><p>"So there are enough members left to clear buildings out." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Yes. At the moment they are busy trying to make sure we can't find them but after they have consolidated it is possible they will go after the Director, or her family, out of revenge."</p><p>"We have already assigned her a security detail." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Even if none of the people we arrested can lead us to Sloane Syndicate I am sure some of them must know about the contingency plans. Once we have that intel we can end Kai for good." Aptil said trying to sound optimistic.</p><p>"What about the cult who was running the servers? Any link to Sloane Syndicate?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Nothing obvious and to be honest they dropped down our priority list. With the threat neutralised we had more pressing issues." He said.</p><p>"So you won't mind if we look?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Knock yourself out." He said. "I'll let you know if we find anything."</p><p>"Well that was a big load of nothing." Supergirl said frustrated after Aptil had been shown out.</p><p>"We'll get them." Vasquez said as Kara's phone started to ring.</p><p>"Kara Danvers speaking …. who? …. oh right, is he okay? …. ummm, sure … thirty minutes? … yes I know it … I'll see you there."</p><p>"Problem?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"I don't think so, but I need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi." Kara greeted as she approached the man from the other evening in NoonNan's</p><p>"Hi." He said standing. "Thank you for coming."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I didn't know what you'd like so I ordered a latte." He said pointing to the cup. "But if you want me to change it let me know."</p><p>"It's fine." Kara smiled as she sat opposite him.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not introducing myself the other night, I was a bit tired after work."</p><p>"No problem." Kara smiled.</p><p>"I'm Steve, Steve Keller."</p><p>"Keller?" Kara asked thinking Martin's surname was Kerr.</p><p>"Martin's mother was my sister, she took her husband's name when they married."</p><p>"Sorry, I thought you were is dad."</p><p>"No. Uncle. Heather, my sister, died soon after he was born. And his father died a couple of years ago. I have been taking care of him since then."</p><p>"That must be really hard on both of you."</p><p>"He's a good kid. But I think he is worried that if he causes trouble I'll get rid of him, which I would never do, but I can't make him believe it. So he doesn't tell me anything. But your expression the other day told me I should be worried."</p><p>"He's getting bullied, pretty badly." Kara said.</p><p>"So your daughter was trying to help him when she got hurt?" He guessed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault or Martin's." Kara said.</p><p>"According to his, well our, therapist, Martin has a deep rooted fear of loosing people he cares about, which makes sense. But it stops him wanting to make friends."</p><p>"So he doesn't have to go through the pain of losing them." Kara guessed.</p><p>"Precisely." He said.</p><p>"I lost a lot of people when I was growing up." Kara said.</p><p>"How did you get over it?"</p><p>"With time I found a new family and I realised the love I got from them outweighed my fear of losing them."</p><p>"Martin is definitely not there yet." Steve said.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll get there."</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for bringing him back the other night. Actually that's not true. I mean it is, but it isn't the main reason."</p><p>"So what's the main reason."</p><p>"It doesn't matter, I have taken up enough of your time."</p><p>"It does matter, what is it?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"I felt like I needed a sympathetic ear. Martin told me that it is just you and Alex, and I am not prying, I just thought you might understand how overwhelmed I am feeling and have some advice."</p><p>"Advice? No. But I am happy to be a sympathetic ear whenever you need it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any breakthroughs?" Alex greeted as Kara entered her room.</p><p>"Hello to you too." Kara said.</p><p>"Hello, any breakthroughs?"</p><p>"We are still getting more questions than answers." Kara said. "But Aptil is worried that when Kai have reconsolidated they may come after you and the kids again. But I am not going to let them hurt you again."</p><p>"I'm going to call Vasquez and arrange a protection detail." Alex said.</p><p>"You don't need to, you already have one." Kara said.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"Since we found the kids. Ruby has been the one interacting with the kids, but you have a team permanently outside and round the school. The kids and the house are being watched the whole time."</p><p>"I didn't order that." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, but Vasquez did." Kara said. "And Aptil is working really hard to find the rest of them and he is getting leads."</p><p>"You trust him?"</p><p>"No, so we are keeping an eye on him and J'onn is kind of working undercover there."</p><p>"He is?"</p><p>"It's probably best not to ask too many questions." Kara said as Eliza entered the room.</p><p>"Dinner is ready. Can you fetch the kids?"</p><p>"Where are they?" Alex asked.</p><p>"At Kara's." Eliza said before noticing Alex was getting out of bed. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Going downstairs so we can have a family dinner." Sensing Kara's thoughts she said. "I can walk."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said holding her hands up defensively. "I'll get the kids."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara entered her apartment, three teenagers, all wearing guilty expressions looked over to her.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Nothing." Alex said.</p><p>"Your expressions say different." Kara said looking round the apartment as Chewie ran over to her. "Have you been ring tossing again?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes." MJ said. "To help with my basketball."</p><p>"And your excuses?" She asked looking from the teenage Kara to the teenage Alex.</p><p>"Keeping him grounded." The oldest teenager said.</p><p>"Right." The adult Kara replied before looking at her daughter who was yawning. "You okay?" She asked.</p><p>"Fine. Just tired." The teenager said.</p><p>"You sure?" Kara pressed. When her daughter nodded she said.</p><p>"Okay, well it's dinner time."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Did something happen at school?" Kara asked when they returned home, noticing her daughter seemed more tired than normal.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why have you been so quiet?"</p><p>"Just tired."</p><p>"Have you been using your powers?"</p><p>"Only at home."</p><p>"Is that what you were doing this evening?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said, feeling too tired to make up a lie.</p><p>"Why did you all lie about it earlier?"</p><p>"We didn't, we were ring tossing. But with powers, for me anyway."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We overheard you talking to Alex about being scared of not taking a ring off." Alex said. "So I have … it'd be easier to show you."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said confused.</p><p>"Give me a minute." Alex said going to the kitchen and removing a narrow metal stick with several small finger width rings on, from a cupboard. She then put it on the side and moved back to her mother. Moments later each of the small rings flew from the pole to her hand. She then turned to her mother she said. "See you don't have anything to worry about. I can get it off."</p><p>"Come here." Kara said hugging her. "I really appreciate what you are trying to do. But I don't want you being anywhere near the rings. They are all dangerous." Pulling away she added. "It's late and you're tired. Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."</p><p>-00-</p><p>Having heard everyone go to there rooms, the adult Alex waited ten minutes before getting out of bed and heading to her daughter's room.</p><p>"Kara? Can I come in?"</p><p>"Sure." The teenager called back. But as her mother entered her room she said. "But I'm not being your shield if grandma finds you in here."</p><p>"Fair enough." Alex said walking over to her bed. "So, how are you doing?" Alex asked as she sat.</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenager said. But after awhile she said. "I keep having nightmares."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"You getting hurt." The teenager said.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said hugging her.</p><p>"I keep dreaming that you are sending me away. Not just in that building, but in general, and I can't get back."</p><p>"I hated sending you away, but I thought it was for the best." Alex said.</p><p>"I know." The teenager said.</p><p>"But even if I have to send you away, I will always come for you." Alex said kissing her daughter's head. After a few moments she said. "You should get some sleep. But if you have any dreams come and see me."</p><p>"Okay." The teenager agreed as Alex stood.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Will you stay here until I fall to sleep?"</p><p>"Of course." Alex said sitting on the bed again and hugging her daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Feeling better?" Kara asked when she went to the kitchen the next morning and saw that her daughter was already up and finishing breakfast.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said taking the empty dish to the sink.</p><p>"Good." Kara said hugging her. "But we need to talk about why you need to stop with your idea."</p><p>"But it could help you." Alex protested.</p><p>"Just listen to me." Kara said. "Like the anklet hurt you, there are things that can hurt me."</p><p>"Kryptonite?" The teenager guessed.</p><p>"Yes. But there are different varieties. Green weakens me and red gets rid of my inhibitions."</p><p>"That's why you threw Ms Grant off a building?"</p><p>"Did Ms Grant tell you that?"</p><p>"No. I found the video on the web."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"I assumed you'd talk when ready." Alex said.</p><p>"While green Kryptonite can hurt, red kryptonite can make me hurt others. And that scares me a lot more than green Kryptonite. The ring that I am worried about would make act in a similar way as red Kryptonite does. That's why if I ever wear the ring you have to stay away from me."</p><p>"I would be away from you. I can do the ring thing from the end of a football pitch."</p><p>"Alex, I know you are trying to help, but there would be consequences to removing the ring and you'd be in danger if I kept wearing. So promise me you will stay away."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"I mean it Alex, I need you to promise."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Good. Now you should get to school."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You look stressed." The adult Alex said as Kara entered her bedroom with Chewie.</p><p>"Do you know what the kids have been up to?" Kara asked as Chewie ran over to the bed and jumped up.</p><p>"From you expression I assume I don't want to." Alex replied.</p><p>"Training Alex to use her telepathy to remove the Lantern ring from my hand." Kara went on.</p><p>"That's actually pretty smart." Alex commented before seeing Kara's annoyed expression and adding. "But not suitable for kids."</p><p>"After all the times I have told Alex not to use her powers for rescuing people until she is older and this is what she has been doing. And Kara and MJ are just as guilty."</p><p>"She's worried about you. She just wants you to be safe." Alex pointed out stroking Chewie who was trying to find his favourite position.</p><p>"I get that, but I don't need her help. I have a plan."</p><p>"What plan?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Kara said looking guilty.</p><p>"What plan?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Lena pointed out that the ring would be unlikely to instantaneously take control, so I could use the time to solar flare."</p><p>"Are you insane?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What? It is a good plan."</p><p>"It is a stupid plan. Besides if you have enough time to solar flare you could just take the ring off. Solar flaring is not the way to go." Alex said, not concealing her disdain for the plan.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You said people were meant to die when they take the ring off." Alex said.</p><p>"Which is another reason Alex should not remove it from me. How would she get over the guilt of killing me?" Kara argued.</p><p>"Let's put Alex's plan to one side for a moment." The adult Alex said, trying to sound calm. "The stories of people dying are based on normal people, not a Kryptonian with access to the sun. There is a good chance that if you still have your powers you will recover. Think of everything else you have come back from. But you solar flare first, taking it off will kill you. I can't believe you are being so stupid. You need to learn from the kids. As this they are engaging their brains." She then paused before asking. "When were you going to share this plan?"</p><p>"When Wildcat had trained me enough that you wouldn't beat me to death in training."</p><p>"I can't believe you could be so stupid." Alex said. "The way to defeat the ring is hope. Focus on that." She added as Kara's phone rang.</p><p>"I've got to go." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex lay in bed looking out of the window she saw the lights in Kara's apartment turn on. Confused she checked her watch before getting out of bed, quickly followed by Chewie.</p><p>When she got down stairs she saw her mother napping on the couch. Not wanting to wake her she scribbled a note before slowly making her way over to Kara's apartment.</p><p>Entering the apartment she didn't see anyone, but Chewie immediately ran to the teenage Alex's bedroom door and used his head to push it open before disappearing inside.</p><p>"Alex you in there?" The adult Alex called as she knocked on the teenager's door.</p><p>"If I say no will you go back home?" The teenager eventually called back.</p><p>"No." The adult said. Moments later the door opened all the way and she saw her niece on the other side. Chewie by her feet.</p><p>"What are you doing back?" The adult asked. "I thought you had chess club?"</p><p>"Didn't feel like."</p><p>"Did something happen at school?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you upset about what your mom said this morning?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"I don't see why I can't help."</p><p>"Come sit down." Alex said feeling the strain of walking round. "What reasons did your mom give for not supporting your plan?"</p><p>"She said the ring would make her angry and dangerous and she didn't want me anywhere near it. But I wouldn't be, I can use my powers from a football field away."</p><p>"While that is impressive, your mom can fly the length of a football field in under a second so that distance wouldn't protect you." Alex said.</p><p>"So I need to increase my range?" The teenager questioned.</p><p>"There's another problem." Alex said. "According to stories taking the ring off will do a lot of damage to the wearer, so if you remove it, you'll be the one hurting your mom, she doesn't want you dealing with that guilt."</p><p>"I haven't stopped Martin being bullied, you, MJ and Kara got kidnapped and I couldn't help. And there is nothing I can do to help mom." The teenager said frustrated. "I hate being useless."</p><p>"You aren't useless."</p><p>"Yes I am and mom doesn't trust me."</p><p>"Of course she trusts you."</p><p>"She doesn't want me to use my powers."</p><p>"That's not to do with trusting you. She wants to protect you."</p><p>"Your mom loves being Supergirl, but it has cost her a lot. Once you come out as a hero, your life will change and you can never go back. You need to be sure."</p><p>"Fine, but my powers could be used to keep me safe." The teenager argued.</p><p>"Which is why she is helping you learn to control them." The adult Alex said. "But there is a big difference between using your powers for self defence and using them to protect others or face down dangerous people. Your mom wants you to be safe and to have a normal teenage experience."</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>"I have no idea." The adult Alex confessed. "All I know is no one is normal." She paused again before adding. "A lot of the stories about the rings sound fanciful to me. But if they are true, the ring your mom is scared of has a natural weakness and that's hope. So if you give your mom a reason to be hopeful then you will be helping."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara entered her apartment and she saw her daughter asleep on the couch, hugging her sister, she whispered.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing." Her sister whispered back.</p><p>"Why is she asleep?"</p><p>"She has been working really hard at improving her telekinesis, I assume it has taken it's toll on her."</p><p>"Why isn't she at chess club?"</p><p>"She didn't feel like it. She was upset after you said she couldn't help you." Alex explained. When she saw Kara sigh she asked. "Do you remember how you felt when you were told you couldn't use powers?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Including to help people?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you chose to disobey mom anyway?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then you know how Alex feels now."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom?" The teenage Alex asked confused when she woke up and saw her mother looking down at her.</p><p>"Hi." Kara smiled back at her.</p><p>"Where's Alex?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"She went home. Are you hungry?"</p><p>"I guess." She said sitting up.</p><p>"How about we go out? You can choose the restaurant."</p><p>"Any restaurant?"</p><p>"As long as I can afford it."</p><p>"Even a salad bar."</p><p>"If that is what you want." Kara said trying not to pull a face.</p><p>"Where's Chewie?"</p><p>"Alex took him. We'll pick him up on the way back." Kara explained, before instructing. "Go get your coat." As the teenager went to her room Kara picked up her bag and waited. Moments later the teenager reappeared and Kara asked.</p><p>"So where to?"</p><p>"Vital Root." Alex said as they stepped out of the apartment.</p><p>"Vital what?" Kara asked fearing the worse.</p><p>"Vital root. It is on Central. They have burgers and pizza."</p><p>"They do?" Kara asked.</p><p>"They do."</p><p>"Okay, then." Kara said as they stepped out of the elevator.</p><p>As they walked towards the restaurant Kara said. "I want to clarify some of the things I said this morning." She then looked over at Alex to make sure her daughter was listening before saying. "I'm proud that you want to help. But now isn't the time. Ignoring the fact you still don't have full control of your powers it is too dangerous and -"</p><p>"Once I am out I can't go back and there is a high price to pay. Alex told me." The teenager said. "She also said taking the ring off you could hurt you. Why didn't you mention that?"</p><p>"I didn't want to scare you." Kara said. When her daughter didn't respond they walked in silence for awhile before Kara asked. "You still want to help Martin right?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Well, I still think friendship is the way to go. So what do think to me asking Martin and his uncle out to dinner with us?"</p><p>"I think if you asked Martin it would freak him out, it be better to ask his uncle."</p><p>"You know what I mean." Kara said.</p><p>"What happens if Supergirl is needed during dinner?"</p><p>"I'll step out to take a call." Kara replied. "So what do you say?"</p><p>"I don't think it will work, but okay."</p><p>"Have a little faith." Kara said moments before Alex came to a stop.</p><p>"We're here." Alex said.</p><p>"This is a vegan restaurant." Kara said reading the sign.</p><p>"Yes. But they have vegan pizzas and vegan burgers." The teenager said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked her sister as Alex walked into the DEO control room.</p><p>"I work here."</p><p>"Not today. I'm taking you home."</p><p>"Try that and I will find Kryptonite and shoot you."</p><p>"You don't mean that. Do I need to tell Eliza you are threatening me?"</p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"Yeah I would."</p><p>"Fine yes you would. But I am meant to be here. I have a check up."</p><p>"Oh okay." Supergirl said turning away only to turn back and ask. "Are you lying?"</p><p>"When did you get so cynical?" Alex asked.</p><p>"That wasn't a denial." Supergirl pressed.</p><p>"Director, the infirmary is that way not here." The doctor said approaching the pair.</p><p>"Be right there." Alex said. For a moment the doctor looked at Alex before finally heading to the infirmary.</p><p>"You were telling the truth?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I was."</p><p>"Oh sorry."</p><p>"Seeing I heard you had to eat vegan food last night, I will forgive you."</p><p>"Did you put Alex up to choosing that restaurant?"</p><p>"No. That was all her."</p><p>"That's what worries me." Supergirl said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Okay, I have done it." Lena said before seeing the elder of the two sisters and greeting. "Alex? When were you allowed back?"</p><p>"Today. Desk duty only."</p><p>"Isn't that what you are meant to do anyway?"</p><p>"What have you done?" Alex asked, ignoring the question.</p><p>"Figured out a way to power the gem to allow comms, without sucking the life out of people."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Vasquez can fill you in." Supergirl said before walking up to Lena. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yes, but we're not flying." She said moments before Supergirl grabbed hold of her and flew her to the desert base.</p><p>"Vasquez!" Alex shouted annoyed by how much she didn't know.</p><p>"You called?" Vasquez asked entering the office.</p><p>"What is Lena up to at the desert base?"</p><p>"Supergirl didn't tell you?"</p><p>"If she had would I be asking?"</p><p>"Right, we have a bit to catch up on." Vasquez said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Anything else I should know?" Alex asked when Vasquez had finished.</p><p>"Nothing major, but I have been looking into something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"One of Supergirl's ideas."</p><p>"Which one?" Alex asked. "There have been several."</p><p>"Sinestro Corps." Vasquez said. "What if they are trying to influence things on Earth? What if they are actually linked to Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"The only proof we would have is if one of them had a Lantern ring. So I have set up an algorithm to look for Lantern rings in CCTV footage. Obviously there is a lot of footage to go through so it will take awhile, but it is running in the background. If that ring has passed in front of a CCTV camera, we'll know."</p><p>"Unless the owner is wearing gloves." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"That would be an issue." Vasquez said as Harris knocked on the door.</p><p>"Ma'ams, Supergirl just radioed in, they are ready."</p><p>"Get Alpha, Delta and Foxtrot team ready."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So, even if this works, how exactly do we use it to track them?" Supergirl asked Lena.</p><p>"It's a theory, but I think it was cause a resonance, which we can measure in this signal and then search for in the others."</p><p>"How is that different from our current gem tracking sensor?"</p><p>"Each of these let off low levels of radiation, that can be track. However, a lead box would stop us seeing it, as would enough absorbing material, like a cave. Once we power it up and it starts to resonate, it should have a different, stronger signal associated with. Either it will communicate with the other gem stones over air, or more likely with quantum entanglement. And if it is the latter it means whatever resonance we detect here will be identical to the one produced in the crystal and in theory should not be limited in range. The hard part will then be detecting that signal. But this time we'll know what we are looking for." Lena said as she typed on a keyboard. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yes." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Okay, here we go." Lena said pressing a button.</p><p>"Doesn't quantum entanglement have an infinite reach?" Kara asked.</p><p>"In theory." Lena said. "We are years away from testing that theory."</p><p>"Or maybe not." Kara said looking at the gemstone.</p><p>"Indeed." Lena said as the gem started glowing. Immediately she started scanning it before reaching for her phone and dialling the DEO. "We have a new resonance." Lena said. "I am sending you the details can you try scanning for it?"</p><p>"Yes." Vasquez said. "But it was take a few minutes to configure. Can you leave your one powered until we can detect it with our systems?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Remember they could track you in the same way we are trying to track them." Alex warned.</p><p>"Every one here is on alert." Supergirl said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Assuming this works, which order to you want to hit the targets in?" Vasquez asked Alex. "I mean if our prisoner told us the truth, we know roughly who is in each area."</p><p>"Take out the threats first and hope that the groups that turned on the Lieutenants aren't hostile." Alex said. "Of course, there's a chance we won't find those groups anyway anyway. I mean they took the gem but not the suit so unless they have another suit they won't be able to power it. But I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Alex said. "At the very least hopefully we can round up four groups."</p><p>"Six teams are on standby, just in case." Vasquez said as the computer started to bleep. "Okay, we know what signal to look for. Starting scan now."</p><p>"Lena, we have the signal." Alex said over the radio. "Stay vigilant."</p><p>"Where do you want me?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I'll let you know." Alex said as she watched the screen with Vasquez.</p><p>"You know this could take awhile." Vasquez pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, I know." Alex said. "But when it comes in we need to act quickly. Have the teams head out." Alex said.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"One North, one, East, one, Sou-"</p><p>"Okay, I get the pattern." Vasquez said.</p><p>"It may reduce the response time." Alex said. "And we will still have two teams on standby." She added as there was a bleep from the computer.</p><p>"Is it them?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Give me in a minute." Vasquez said as she typed. "It's a match." Vasquez said just as there was more bleeping followed by more typing. After what felt like an eternity Vasquez said. "Four confirmed signals."</p><p>"Send the teams to the closest one to them." Alex ordered before hitting her radio.</p><p>"Supergirl, we have them."</p><p>"Where do you want me?"</p><p>"The furthest one is outside of the city. Our team won't be there for another 20 minutes. I've sent you the coordinates, but if anything looks off, wait for back up."</p><p>"And if it doesn't feel like a trap?" Supergirl asked as she flew.</p><p>"Then you can go in." Alex said. "But back up won't be with you for several minutes."</p><p>"Understood." Supergirl said.</p><p>As she approached the location she slowed down and looked for signs of a trap. Not seeing anything obvious she used her x-ray vision on the abandoned building and saw approximately twenty figures, some human like shapes, some very alien."</p><p>"Okay, there are twenty ish in an old factory. There is no lead in the factory and I can't see anyone else anywhere near here."</p><p>"What are they saying?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Hang on." Kara said closing her eyes and listening after a minute she said.</p><p>"I don't understand the language they are speaking."</p><p>"Did they sound agitated?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but so to the Klingons, even when they're not. Where is the DEO team?"</p><p>"A few minutes away."</p><p>"Okay, I'm going in." Supergirl said. "If it looks bad I will leave straight away."</p><p>"To be fair she held out for two minutes." Vasquez said, seeing Alex's expression.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl landed in front of the group and prepared to fight, the conscripted army suddenly turned on the Lieutenant and they mobbed and attacked him.</p><p>"Stop." Supergirl shouted, but the soldiers either didn't hear of didn't care Sighing Supergirl flew into and through the group and extracted the Lieutenant and flew him skywards, ripping the gem from his suit as she did so.</p><p>"Why do you save him?" The soldiers below demanded as s DEO task force arrived.</p><p>"Because I do not support murder." Supergirl said. "This is over and he will be punished."</p><p>"And us?" One of the aliens asked.</p><p>"You'll have your chance to tell us what happened."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"All four groups were taken in a similar way. As soon as we showed up the soldiers turned on the Lieutenant in charge. Kind of like they were waiting for an opportunity to rebel. All the prisoners have been split across our bases and are being processed and going through medical. When they are done we will start the initial interviews. We won't be ready for full interviews until tomorrow." Vasquez reported.</p><p>"In which case I'm going home." Alex said.</p><p>"You are?" Vasquez asked, unable to hide her surprise.</p><p>"Well, I'm meant to be taking it easy." Alex reminded her. "But call if anything comes up."</p><p>"Did Alex just go home early?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"By choice?"</p><p>"It seemed that way."</p><p>"Then I will ask you my question." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Is this a question Alex has already said no to?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"No. I have only just thought of it."</p><p>"Okay, ask away."</p><p>"If I record a message could you transmit it at a frequency outside of human hearing?"</p><p>"I can. Why?"</p><p>"Well there are two groups of aliens out there somewhere, chances are at least some of them have ears tuned to different frequencies than human ears, like me. So maybe I can send them a message asking them to come in."</p><p>"It's worth a shot." Vasquez said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are the kids?" Kara asked when she finally arrived back at Alex's that evening.</p><p>"Gone bowling with mom."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you." Alex replied.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Today and the last few days where you haven't told me key information."</p><p>"You've heard about the message already?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"What message?"</p><p>"I sent a message to the other two groups." Kara said.</p><p>"How? When?"</p><p>"This afternoon, after you left, by using frequencies humans can't hear. But if that isn't what you are talking about, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Everything else you've not been telling me. The message is a great example though."</p><p>"You were meant to be resting." Kara argued. "If I told you, you would have just gone back to work earlier and endangered your health."</p><p>"Or if I had the full picture I would have relaxed more knowing you and Vasquez were dealing with everything." Alex said before adding. "You used to trust me."</p><p>"I do trust you. But if you want this conversation, it goes both ways."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Since coming back to the DEO it feels like sometimes you keep me at arms length or you deliberately don't tell me things. Like the lead J'onn gave us. You waited until backup was there before telling me."</p><p>"Since you have come back you have been flying into danger without considering the fact it might be a trap. So yes I waited, to ensure that you would be safe."</p><p>"And not giving me updates on the investigation?"</p><p>"You are raising Alex, being Supergirl, working at CatCo and helping at the DEO. It's too much, I am trying to lighten the burden."</p><p>"And that's okay, but me not telling you all the details of the investigations isn't?"</p><p>"I never said I wasn't a hypocrite." Alex said. "I am your big sister so I will always protect you. But if you promise to cut down on the fly first, think later approach I will tell you everything."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said.</p><p>"But that also goes two ways."</p><p>"Vasquez told you everything."</p><p>"I didn't mean about the DEO. I meant you. What's going on with you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What do mean?"</p><p>"Something feels off. I don't know what, but it has for a while. Are you still worried about Lobo?"</p><p>"No. I mean yes, kind of. You and Cat have kind of convinced me that I shouldn't fear the ring. But I'm still worried about him turning his attention towards Alex, or you and the kids."</p><p>"But that isn't the main issue?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"No. I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Not going to that stupid dinner."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"If I had gone to the dinner with James, none of you would have been taken. And then to compound it I couldn't find you quick enough." Kara said. "I was so scared when you were taken and I felt so useless."</p><p>"You found us." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Not soon enough. You were so badly hurt. I should have stopped that. And I can't help feeling bad about that. Everytime I see your injuries I just want to punch something."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"</p><p>"You needed to worry about the kids and then J'onn told you about those chips. The last thing you needed was to worry about me."</p><p>"This is stupid." Alex said. "We used to manage to protect each other and tell each other everything. In fact maybe that is why we were able to protect each other. What changed?"</p><p>"I don't know. I guess I just got used to not having anyone to tell." Kara said.</p><p>"Well you do now."</p><p>"I know, it'll just take time."</p><p>"From now on, we'll tell each other everything." Alex said hugging her sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is the processing of the prisoners going?" Alex asked when she entered the DEO the next morning.</p><p>"It's interesting. A quarter of the foot soldiers are refusing to speak, some of that could be down to a language barrier, a third are begging for asylum, the rest claim to be willing to give us all the intel they have, if we can send them home." Vasquez said. "I have down-selected a list for you to talk to."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Don't thank me yet, it will probably take all day and then some." Vasquez warned.</p><p>"Just make sure the coffee keeps flowing."</p><p>"I will. The strange thing is some have requested Supergirl's presence, some have requested she isn't involved. I have starred the prisoners who I think it is worth meeting the demands of, at least in the short term."</p><p>"Why wouldn't they want Supergirl involved? I mean I thought none of them trusted us, but they trusted Supergirl." Alex said confused.</p><p>"I don't know. They wouldn't say." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I'll add that to the questions to ask." Alex said before noticing how tired Vasquez was looking and asking. "Have you been home yet?"</p><p>"No, the processing took all night."</p><p>"Then go home. We have this." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You are Rill?" Alex asked entering a room where a prisoner was waiting.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"I am Director Danvers." Alex explained as she sat down.</p><p>"You are in charge?"</p><p>"I am." Alex confirmed. "And I have been told you seek asylum."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Why?</p><p>"I served because I had no choice. Now I may. If I have a choice it is not to be a slave."</p><p>"Okay, but why do you want to stay here? Don't you have family to get back to?"</p><p>"My world was attacked when I was ten. My family was killed, but I was saved as I had potential. I have nothing to go back for. This world may be backward in terms of technology, but it is more peaceful than most planets I have seen."</p><p>"That may be, but there is still a lot of hatred, especially towards aliens." Alex said.</p><p>"I am used to hatred." He said before pausing. "People acknowledging it and admitting it I am not used to."</p><p>"Even if I believed you. Ultimately you attacked Earth and its civilians."</p><p>"I am not expecting an easy life. I will pay off my debt. I am used to hard labour."</p><p>"We'll need something from you." Alex said.</p><p>"I am prepared to tell you everything I know."</p><p>"Such as?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Each ship in the fleet had weaknesses. I can tell you those."</p><p>"The fleet is gone." Alex pointed out. "And if they came back I am sure they will have addressed those weaknesses." Alex argued before suddenly changing the line of questioning and asking. "Why didn't you want Supergirl here?"</p><p>"She is not one of you. She does not speak for you. If she offered help it would mean nothing. I do not want false hope."</p><p>"Start thinking about what you can give us." Alex said standing. "Brewster over there," she added nodding at one of the Agents in the room, "will listen to anything you have to say. I'll be back later."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Anything?" Supergirl asked as she met up with Alex.</p><p>"No. So far they have all claimed to want to be free, but they aren't giving us anything. I don't know if that is because they don't know anything or are playing us. Maybe," she then paused as she read a name, "maybe Dra will give us something. He's one of the one's who wants you in the room."</p><p>"Am I going in?"</p><p>"If you want to." Alex said.</p><p>"Beats sitting out here doing nothing." Supergirl replied.</p><p>"Okay then, let's go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Dra." Alex greeted. "I'm Director Danvers. You have requested that we send you home."</p><p>"I imagine you want us here as little as we want to be here." The alien said. "Sending us home would solve your problems."</p><p>"It may not be that easy. We don't have fleet we can use to transport everyone."</p><p>"But you could send us through the portal." The alien said.</p><p>"Let me guess, you know where it is?" Alex asked wearily.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How do you know where it is when Mongul's trusted Lieutenant's don't?" Alex asked.</p><p>"My sister is also a slave. She was in Mongul's direct service. She had access to certain information that she shouldn't have. After drinking too much Mongul let his guard down and sometimes left data crystals out. She reviewed the contents."</p><p>"If you know where it is why haven't you escaped already?"</p><p>"It is heavily guarded and not all of my team, regardless of what they say, wanted to break ties with Mongul."</p><p>"Say you are telling the truth, when you go through wouldn't you be killed by Mongul's son?"</p><p>"The portal does not go to the main planet."</p><p>"Even so, the planet it is on will be guarded. You could be killed the second you walk through." Alex said.</p><p>"I would be interrogated first." The alien said.</p><p>"It doesn't sound particularly good for you." Supergirl said.</p><p>"All I need to do is tell the truth. I pleaded with the humans for my return. There were too many of us to hold and the humans were too naive to see the danger in releasing me. The more of us who return the easier it will be to believe." He argued.</p><p>"And what is stopping you rejoining the fight against us?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"You are not exactly selling your case here." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Even if I am lying and I rejoined the fight after I went through, you would deactivate or destroy the portal. I would not be able to come back."</p><p>"Apart from by ship or another portal."</p><p>"Mongul has no other portals on Earth. If he did it would be an admission that he could lose. One could be explained by gaining intel, taking slaves. Two would point to Mongul being a coward." He argued. "And the ships, well you won once."</p><p>"You seem to get a lot more out of this than we do." Supergirl said.</p><p>"How many humans have been taken?" The alien asked. "My sister will know. So let me suggest a trade. I will tell you where the portal is and you send me through. In return I will find as many of the captured humans as possible and send them back by ship. After that you can chose to return more of the prisoners you have captured or not." He said. "But if you are going to release us it is in your benefit to talk to as few of us as possible."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Mongul is a telepath, rumours are at least one of his children inherited that power. A few of us are naturally immune from Mongul's powers, most aren't. If they discover this plan we will all die. If it makes you feel better Mongul's telepathy is very weak and out of the races he can't use it on, humans are one of them."</p><p>"That's not what we heard." Supergirl said. "We heard he can use his powers to make people do things."</p><p>"He can, but that has nothing to do with telepathy. He plays on fears and desires. He manipulates people." The alien said. "Can I see a map?"</p><p>After a moment Alex stood and said. "I'll get one."</p><p>As she put the map down on the table the alien looked at it for a while before pointing. "This is where you fought Mongul?"</p><p>"Yes." Supergirl confirmed.</p><p>"And this is where you found us?" He said pointing to a different location.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"The portal is here." He said pointing somewhere else."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What do you think?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That felt too easy. And I don't trust him." Alex said approaching Rose. "It had trap written all over it." She then looked at Rose and asked. "Any news from the aliens Supergirl tried to contact?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"In that case I am going to do more interviews. See if you can get some remote eyes on this location." Alex said pointing to the map.</p><p>"Okay." Rose said looking at the map.</p><p>"Do you have photos of all the prisoners?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"What gets me is all the aliens who are offering up information aren't the ones who turned on the Lieutenants."</p><p>"They aren't?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Technically they did, just not at the start and kind of half heartedly when they did."</p><p>"Might be because they were still choosing sides."</p><p>"That's what I was thinking. So I am hoping to talk to one of the aliens who led the revolt. … Like this guy." She said pointing to the screen.</p><p>"He is at the Delta base." Alex said pulling up the details. "But doesn't speak English. And wouldn't give us any hints of what languages they did speak."</p><p>"This one?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The same."</p><p>"This guy." Kara said pointing to another. "I know he speaks English."</p><p>"Um." Alex started pulling up a record. "He was compliant but asked for nothing and only gave the minimum amount of intel."</p><p>"Let's try him next." Supergirl said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do you remember me?" Supergirl asked as she and Alex entered the room.</p><p>"Of course. You saved Jens. You are weak, like Mongul said."</p><p>"Yet Mongul and Jens are our prisoners. As are you." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"They should both be dead." The alien said. "But being a prisoner doesn't scare me. I have always been a prisoner. But here I am not expected to die for Mongul., that gives me more freedom than I am used to."</p><p>"Is that why you didn't use the portal?" Supergirl asked. "Because you didn't want to return to slavery?"</p><p>"Slavery?" He asked. "If we had gone through we would be labelled traitors and cowards. We would be tortured and killed, unless we paid a high enough price."</p><p>"And what would be that price?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Supergirl. If we brought Supergirl back with us we would be heroes. After Mongul's defeat we thought it would be easy. Supergirl seemed will to fly into areas without gathering intel first. We assumed it would be easy to lay a trap. We tested various ways to signal Supergirl including sending signals associated with the gems. Each time Supergirl came, but not alone. Your soldiers followed to quickly behind. So we waited and watched and then saw the truth."</p><p>"What truth?"</p><p>"We were overthinking it. Sending signals got your attention as well. So we needed to get Supergirl's attention without getting yours. The easiest way to lure Supergirl alone was to use a child."</p><p>"Yet you didn't do that." Alex pointed out as Supergirl fumed in the corner.</p><p>"No. Even Supergirl would be cautious of a child needing help in a cave. And if we used a child in a more believable location we would need to transport Supergirl."</p><p>"So what's the new plan?" Alex pressed. When the alien stayed silent Alex said. "Would you like to share a cell with Jens? He sure wants to see you again."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then what is the new plan?"</p><p>"Get Supergirl to go to the portal." The alien said.</p><p>"What about the DEO?" Alex asked feeling like they were going in circles.</p><p>"The portal is being upgraded." The alien said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It is being enhanced so as soon as Supergirl is near it activates. Everyone in its proximity would be sent to the moon of Mongul's empire. Supergirl would be enslaved. The DEO agents killed. And we would be heroes."</p><p>"What about freeing Mongul?"</p><p>"That is not in our interests."</p><p>"The others who served him? Shouldn't you all have been round the portal so you could all get home and share in the reward?"</p><p>"We knew if Supergirl was taken you would not deactivate the portal. Your hero is too important. You would keep the portal open so you could attempt rescue. Many believed that Mongul's son would exploit that to come through rescue those loyal to Mongul."</p><p>"But you don't believe that?"</p><p>"Of course not. By now Mongul's son will be enjoying his new found power, he wouldn't want to risk losing it."</p><p>"So what is it you want?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Jens to die."</p><p>"What else?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A life free from Mongul."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Can portals do that?" Alex asked as she and her sister walked towards the control room.</p><p>"No idea, but we do know a portal expert." Kara pointed out. "We should talk to Lena."</p><p>"Good plan." Alex said</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need to go home. You don't look so good." Kara said noticing Alex was looking pale.</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Let me rephrase, you look terrible. I'm going to take you home." Supergirl said before grabbing hold of Alex and flying her out of the DEO.</p><p>"I wish you would stop doing that." Alex said as Kara unceremoniously deposited her on the couch a few seconds later.</p><p>"Would you prefer me to take you upstairs?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm fine here." Alex said.</p><p>"Good. Well I am going back to the DEO."</p><p>"Kara, do not go anywhere near that portal." Alex warned.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't. But in return you stay here and rest."</p><p>"She's not going anywhere." Eliza assured her as she entered the room.</p><p>"What happened?" Eliza asked when Kara had gone.</p><p>"I got so caught up in interviews I forgot to take the pain meds." Alex said.</p><p>"At least that forced you to slow down." Eliza said disappearing into the kitchen before returning with some pills and water, but by the time she reached the couch Alex was already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong with mom?" The teenage Kara asked when she entered the lounge that evening and saw her mother fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>"She pushed herself too hard today." Eliza said ushering the three teenagers from the room, not wanting to disturb her daughter. "But she'll be okay."</p><p>"Is mom back yet?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"No. She's still working, she'll probably be back late. Why don't you go do your homework? I'll call you when dinner is ready." Eliza said.</p><p>"Do you need any help?" Alex offered.</p><p>"Your homework is more important." Eliza said.</p><p>"I've done it. It was easy." The teenager shrugged.</p><p>"You've not done mine." MJ pointed out before seeing the look Eliza was giving him. "Just kidding." He added before disappearing upstairs.</p><p>"Come on then." Eliza said to her youngest grandchild who followed her to the kitchen.</p><p>As Alex started to chop vegetables Eliza asked. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Sure." The teenager said non-committally.</p><p>"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Eliza pressed.</p><p>"MJ and Kara tell me not to get involved. But if people are spreading lies shouldn't you stop them?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Who is spreading lies?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"I guess not." Eliza conceded. "Do the people who the lies are about know?"</p><p>"Yes, well at least some of it. They said to leave it alone or it will get worse. But that feels wrong."</p><p>"You can't force people to accept help." Eliza said as they heard whimpering from next door. Putting down her knife Eliza rushed to the lounge where her eldest daughter was thrashing around on the couch.</p><p>"Alex Sweetie, wake up." Eliza called.</p><p>"Kara!" Alex called as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"It's just me." Eliza said. "Kara is upstairs with MJ and Alex, do you want me to get her?"</p><p>"What?" Alex asked confused still feeling disorientated.</p><p>"You were calling for Kara, do you want me to get her?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"What? No. Wrong Kara." Alex said trying to shake off the dream.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Eliza asked sitting next to her daughter.</p><p>"The remnants of Mongul's army have a plan to kidnap Supergirl and take her back to Mongul's home world." Alex explained. "I guess it triggered memories of her disappearing eighteen years ago."</p><p>"They want to kidnap mom?" The teenage Alex asked from the door.</p><p>"Yes, but that isn't going to happen." The older Alex said looking over to her.</p><p>"And if it does?"</p><p>"We'll find her."</p><p>"You didn't last time." The teenager pointed out.</p><p>Knowing she had no defence to offer against that accusation the adult Alex stayed quiet.</p><p>"I'm going to take Chewie for his walk." The teenager walking out of the room.</p><p>"I'll come with you." Alex said standing.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You shouldn't have come." The teenager said when they paused for her aunt to catch her breath.</p><p>"I'm okay." The adult Alex said. "I was more worried about you. I didn't mean to scare you. Just because there is a plan to take your mom, doesn't mean we are going to let it happen."</p><p>"But it could." The teenager said.</p><p>"Yes. And you were right. I failed your mom before. I gave up and I shouldn't have. But if something does happen we will get her back."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Are you telling me you'd give up?"</p><p>"Of course not." The teenager said.</p><p>"There you go then."</p><p>"So I'd be allowed to help?"</p><p>"Within reason and under supervision. Yes." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Really?" The teenager asked, clearly not believing her aunt.</p><p>"Really." The adult Alex confirmed. "No matter what happens we will overcome it, but to do that we need to stick together."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey, where's Alex?" The adult Kara asked entering the lounge and seeing her sister wasn't there.</p><p>"They are both walking Chewie." Eliza replied.</p><p>"Alex is meant to be resting." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"She was, then she had a nightmare and told me about the plan to kidnap you send you to Mongul's world and Alex overheard. So they both went dog walking so they could talk." Eliza said. Seeing her daughter frown she added. "She will be okay. But I'm worried about you."</p><p>"Me? Why?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You are pushing yourself too hard." Eliza said.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said.</p><p>"What about this portal and the plan to take you away?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"That's not happening." Kara assured her. "Now we know there is a trap we can avoid it."</p><p>"I've only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." Eliza said.</p><p>"I'll be okay." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>As Eliza finally pulled back she added. "I can't lose you again."</p><p>"You won't." Kara said just as the front door opened.</p><p>"Mom!" The teenage Alex said before rushing over to her mother and hugging her.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said hugging her tightly as her sister sat on the couch.</p><p>Seeing her daughter's pained expression Eliza fetched Alex's medicine and handed her the pills. As Alex took the medicine Eliza looked at her granddaughter and suggested.</p><p>"Why don't you get your cousins down for dinner?"</p><p>"Okay." The teenage Alex said before disappearing.</p><p>"Sorry." Kara's sister said when it was just the adults in the room.</p><p>"It's not your fault." Kara assured her. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I slept this afternoon and now I feel much better. Apart from the pain." Alex assured her. "Did you speak to Lena?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"She is working on it. She also came up with some crazy and disturbing suit ideas to protect me."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"If I am unconscious and someone touches the suit they will get electrocuted."</p><p>"That sounds like an idea that can go wrong in so many different ways." Alex said.</p><p>"That's what I said. So she is going to focus on the portal issue." Kara said. "Mean while no one has found proof one way or the other that a portal exists. But it will take a few more hours to complete all the scans. After that they can send in drones. They will let us know if they find anything. But for now there is nothing we can do. And before you ask there is still no more news on the Sloane Syndicate investigation, but everyone is still looking."</p><p>"We should stop that and have everyone focus on the portal." Alex said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"To beat Sloane Syndicate, we will need you." Alex argued. "So keeping you safe has to be the priority."</p><p>"What if there is a link between Sloane Syndicate and these aliens. I mean we can't rule out Sinestro Corps being behind both."</p><p>"Yeah, but that is still unlikely. We have not found anything linking Sloane Syndicate to Sinestro." Alex argued.</p><p>"We also haven't found anything concrete linking them to Kai, but we know they are." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is everything okay at school?" Eliza asked her two oldest grandchildren that evening as they helped her with the dishes.</p><p>"Yeah." They both said shrugging.</p><p>"Are you sure? Alex seemed frustrated earlier." Eliza pressed.</p><p>"Did she say why?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Something to do with spreading lies." Eliza explained.</p><p>"Well it is high school." MJ said.</p><p>"You both told her to let it be."</p><p>"She's already gained the attention of the number one bully in the school. No point in her getting more attention." Kara said.</p><p>"I think she is finding inaction frustrating. Make sure you keep an eye on her."</p><p>"We will." MJ said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Agent Aptil? What can I do for you?" Alex asked when the FBI agent was shown to her office.</p><p>"I am here to return your personal belongings." He said. Seeing Alex's confused look he held out an envelope and explained. "We found those in the hotel car park where you taken from. They have been in evidence but they've been cleared for release, if you want them."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said taking the envelope. "Where are you with the investigation?"</p><p>"We still have nothing on Sloane, but our numbers guy did find they were paying over the odds for security. While that is not illegal, we decided to dig a little deeper. The companies they were buying the security from are less on the level. On the one hand they offer security services and seem legit. But those companies invests some of it's profits in other companies, such as buying armour and weapons for their guards. Again nothing unusual, except how much they are paying. Again it is way more than it should be. If we follow this chain to the end, and it is a long chain we find links with Kai. Right now there is no way we can use this, except to look for other instances where Sloane are paying too much. Which is why Sloane Syndicate is about to find itself at the heart of a random tax audit. It probably won't let us cut off the head, but we should be able to cut off a limb."</p><p>"Then why do you look worried?"</p><p>"If we are right and Sloane Syndicate are behind Kai, I'm a little worried about what their next move will be, especially if they think we are onto them. I mean the smart thing to do is close ranks and wait for it to all pass over, but they don't have that vibe about them. We are looking out for another version of the game, but if your team could look as well that would be appreciated."</p><p>"Of course." Alex said.</p><p>"Anyway, I need to go. If anything comes up I'll let you know." Aptil said leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Don't you have a CatCo meeting?" Alex asked as Supergirl approached her at the DEO.</p><p>"It finished early." Supergirl said. "Anything new?"</p><p>"On the portals no. But we had a message from Brainy and Nia." Alex said.</p><p>"Are they okay?"</p><p>"They're fine. But they did have some new information. Mongul wasn't telling the whole truth."</p><p>"Shocker." Kara said. "What was he lying about?"</p><p>"His yellow power ring. He didn't get it from Sinestro Corps." Alex said. "Actually, that isn't true, he did get it from Sinestro Corps, but it wasn't given to him, he stole it."</p><p>"Stole it?"</p><p>"Murdered someone for it." Alex clarified.</p><p>"So chances are they are going to want that ring back? And they'll probably want Mongul as well." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Yes and news of Mongul's defeat has spread. So they probably know we are holding him." Alex said.</p><p>"So what are we going to do? Can we to extraditions to sinister alien corporations?"</p><p>"The President is looking in to it, but the answer is probably no."</p><p>"Does that mean we have to protect him from Sinestro Corps?"</p><p>"Can't see that idea being very popular." Alex said. "Right now that decision is out of our hands."</p><p>"Is it just me or does it feel like the whole Galaxy is conspiring against us?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It's not just you." Alex said. "And there is so much going on I can't help but feel we are missing something really important."</p><p>"I know that feeling." Kara said. "So much so I think we should all take a night off, but if we do that I feel like the planet would be invaded." She then stood and said. "If you figure out what we are missing let me know."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To help people, maybe that will help focus my mind."</p><p>"Just be careful out there." Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course." Kara smiled. "Call if you need anything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl flew over the city she found herself approaching the teenagers' school. Part of her thought she should turn round, but her maternal instinct took over and she started to listen for signs of Alex being in trouble. Using her hearing she picked out Alex's voice and relaxed, until she realised she was talking to a boy. Forcing herself not to listen she was going to fly away when she picked out another familiar voice. Sighing she flew into the school, stopped at the Principal's office where she collected the Principal before flying them both to the back of the school.</p><p>"Are you really this stupid?" Supergirl asked landing behind Holtz who had Martin pinned against a wall. "You know I have super hearing right? That means that now I have heart your heart beat I can find you anyway. And now I have heard you speak I can pick your voice out. Which means I can hear when you are being a bully and I really don't like bullies."</p><p>"Touch me again and my father will sue you." Holtz said, surprising Supergirl.</p><p>"School discipline isn't my problem. It's his." She said pointing to the confused Principal who was trying to get his bearings. She then looked at the Principal and said. "This school has a serious bullying problem. I hope he is the main culprit, but I am beginning to have my doubts. I have an interview with CatCo magazine next month, I hate this school to feature in it due to the bullying problem."</p><p>"It's not a problem. This is an exception and it will be dealt with." He said looking worried.</p><p>"Good." Supergirl nodded. "I hear that they are looking for volunteers to help rebuild the homes destroyed in Mongul's attack. Maybe that will help give him perspective." With that she flew off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry I am late, I had to sort out a bully issue." Kara said as she arrived for her lunch with Lena.</p><p>"At the DEO?" Lena asked confused.</p><p>"At the kids' school."</p><p>"Holtz again?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is Alex okay?"</p><p>"It was Martin being targeted." Kara said.</p><p>"You should let me deal with it. Let me talk to the Principal, I could get him an internship in one of the labs and-"</p><p>"Thank you, but I think it is in hand." Kara said as a waiter came and put two plates of food down.</p><p>"I ordered for you." Lena explained. "I assumed you'd want a heart killing burger."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara smiled before looking at Lena's food with contempt.</p><p>"Perhaps I like kale." Lena said noticing the look Kara was giving her salad.</p><p>"Are you really telling me that if my burger had the same calories and same alleged health benefits as your salad, you would still go for kale?"</p><p>"Perhaps burgers taste nice only because they are unhealthy." Lena suggested. "I mean you like every unhealthy food there is and dislike every healthy food."</p><p>"So you are admitting that burgers taste nice?" Kara asked looking like she had just won a battle.</p><p>"I am suggesting that people give into temptation. And that gives a psychological effect that makes people think they are nice."</p><p>"Except they aren't bad for me." Kara countered.</p><p>"But you would have heard Eliza often say they were unhealthy." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"Are you also teaching Alex, my Alex, these anti good food arguments?" Kara asked, her voice full of suspicion.</p><p>"No, she's intelligent so she can make them up herself. What do you mean also?"</p><p>"She said you were teaching her chess."</p><p>"I just showed her the basics."</p><p>"Well you inspired her to join chess club."</p><p>"She said, but I had her down for debate club or code club." Lena said before adding. "Perhaps there is a boy she likes in chess club."</p><p>"What has she said?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Nothing. I thought you were cutting back on the over protectiveness?" Lena asked, amused by Kara's reaction. "But while we are talking about Alex I wanted to discuss something with you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"While I was going over my portal research, I found an old file I had forgotten about. It reminded me that we, L-Corp, helped fund a National City university sensor in space." Lena said. "It uses electron attachment and ion-molecule processes to effectively sniff the universe to map the molecular structure. The purpose is to identify molecules that are key to life. But with a bit of recalibration we could use it to look for the material that was used in the anklet. That might, and I say might, reveal its origins, which could be the planet that Alex's father was from. It's a long shot, but let me know if you want me to do it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is Supergirl going to be a regular occurrence at school?" The teenage Alex asked when she returned home that evening.</p><p>"No." Her mother said. "Although that depends on Holtz. How's Martin?"</p><p>"Fine. Confused why Supergirl is stalking him, but other than that fine." The teenager said as she put some food down for Chewie. As she did so she noticed her mother was acting strangely and asked.</p><p>"Have you done something else?"</p><p>"No." Her mother replied.</p><p>""What exactly were you doing at the school?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I was just passing by." Kara replied.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" Alex asked, assuming she had done something to upset her mother.</p><p>"No." Kara said before asking. "Have you done something wrong?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why would you be in trouble?"</p><p>"I don't know. You're the one acting weird." The teenager argued.</p><p>"I'm not." Kara said. "But I want to talk to you about something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Lena has access to a satellite sensor that can be used to look for specific molecules in space. In theory she could use it to look for molecules comprised of the element used in that anklet you got on Argo."</p><p>"Doesn't she have better things to do?"</p><p>"Helping friends is important." Kara said.</p><p>"This helps how?"</p><p>"It's possible, that it could lead us to the planet your father came from."</p><p>"So you want to find out where he was from?"</p><p>"This isn't about what I want. This method may not even work. But if it did and if we figure it out we might be able to figure out your powers a bit more and what things are dangerous to you." Kara said. "But you might want to take it a step further and figure out who your father was, which may still be impossible. This is about you and what you want. You don't have to decide now. Just think about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did it go with Alex?" The adult Alex asked the next morning after the kids had left for school.</p><p>"Fine I guess. She didn't say one way or the other what she wanted, but she is going to think about it."</p><p>"You sure you are okay with her having the final choice?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It's her father. If she wants to know then I'll support her."</p><p>"What do you want?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Fels is in the past. He's dead. Finding out about him is not going to change that." Kara said.</p><p>"Might dredge up old memories." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"There aren't many memories to dredge up, I barely knew him. Besides it was a long time ago."</p><p>"You know it is okay to not be okay?" Alex reminded her. "I know you are putting on a brave front for Alex, but you don't have to with me."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Really? Sometimes I wonder if you have forgotten that."</p><p>"I haven't. And regardless of what Alex decides I'm okay with it."</p><p>"But?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"Last night I was thinking. And what if we can find answers and what if Fels isn't who I thought he was? I mean he was on that planet for a reason. What if he wasn't a good person? How is Alex going to deal with that?"</p><p>"There were a lot of ifs in that sentence." Her sister reminded her. "And knowing Alex, she'll be fine."</p><p>"I hope so." Kara said.</p><p>"Whatever happens, Alex is a great kid." The adult Alex assured her.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara smiled as Eliza entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Shouldn't you two be at work?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said glancing at her watch before downing her coffee. She then looked at Kara and asked. "So you ready for the weekly Mongul session?"</p><p>"You seem uncharacteristically enthusiastic about it." Kara said suspiciously.</p><p>"Well now we know about the fact he stole the ring we can use that."</p><p>"You mean you are going to threaten him?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Threaten? No. That would be wrong. I'm going to make promises." Alex said picking up her bag. "You coming?"</p><p>"No, I have to get to CatCo." Kara said.</p><p>"Want me to hold off until you are free?" Alex offered.</p><p>"No. It's fine. Just don't go in there alone." Kara asked.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Okay. Well have fun. I'll be by the DEO later." Kara said as Alex walked out of the door. Once she was gone Eliza hugged Kara.</p><p>"What's that for?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You seem stressed."</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said.</p><p>"You are shouldering everything right now."</p><p>"I'm just trying to take the strain off Alex."</p><p>"And who is taking the strain off you?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said facing her foster mother. "Really, I'm fine. If I wasn't I would tell you. But I do need to get to work." She said hugging Eliza goodbye.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I am not accustomed to being kept waiting." Mongul said as Alex and another agent entered the room.</p><p>"I had planned on being here earlier. But I do have more important things than you to worry about." Alex said.</p><p>"Have you come to surrender?" Mongul asked.</p><p>"No. I have come to weigh up my options. You see here we take the law very seriously. And we try to respect other people's laws as well. So much so that if someone committed a crime in one country then hid in another, the country which they are hiding in would probably hand them back to the first country so they could be punished. Do you see where I am going?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well you are wanted for theft, murder, trafficking and war crimes all over the galaxy and all those planets want a piece of you."</p><p>"You won't hand me over to die."</p><p>"That's normally true. But if not handing you over is likely to get us killed then what happens to you isn't so important. And I have just heard that Sinestro Corps are after you, not to help you escape, but to punish you for murder and theft. Based on what you said about Sinestro I think it is best I don't ask them for details. Of course I could argue we should keep you, but you know what, I won't." With that Alex turned and left.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Having fun?" Kara asked Alex as she left the cell area.</p><p>"It was kinda fun." Alex said.</p><p>"What did you taunt him with for three hours?"</p><p>"I got delayed, I was only in there for about ten minutes." Alex said.</p><p>"But enough time to have fun?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It will be more fun when we actually hand him over." Alex said.</p><p>"Wait, you are really handing him to Sinestro Corps?" Kara asked surprised.</p><p>"No. Of course not. Ignoring the small ethical issue, there is still the chance our intel is wrong."</p><p>"So who are you handing him over to?" Kara questioned confused.</p><p>"The Green Lanterns."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"While I was talking to Mongul, I realised the answer was staring us in the face all along." Alex explained.</p><p>"Yeah, still lost." Kara said.</p><p>"The Greens and yellows don't like each other right?"</p><p>"That would be an understatement." Kara agreed.</p><p>"The Greens also claim to be defenders of the Galaxy and want to stop evil."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So it is in their interests to take him off our hands and due to their claims of being good guys, politically that should be acceptable."</p><p>"That kind of makes sense, but you haven't actually asked the Greens?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Not yet, but I will try to make contact with John Diggle."</p><p>"Do you trust the Greens?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. Of course not. But it is the best option for us. Plus I'd like to think John wouldn't screw us over."</p><p>"What if the Greens refuse?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We lie."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Don't know yet, but I am sure we will come up with a way for the Greens to think it is beneficial to take Mongul."</p><p>"What about the ring?"</p><p>"Don't know. Part of me wants to keep it, but part can see it falling into the wrong hands. Can you imagine if some one like Lex got hold of it?"</p><p>"Yes." Kara said, shivering at the thought.</p><p>"I'm going to go interview more prisoners. Want to come?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes, but no. I have to get back to CatCo. I am really behind."</p><p>"In that case focus on CatCo. I'll let you know if anything interesting happens."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Shouldn't you be packing?" Alex asked that evening when she returned home and saw her mother reading in the lounge.</p><p>"Why?" Eliza asked confused.</p><p>"You are the meant to be in Japan next week to deliver the keynote at the Xeno Biology conference." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Family is more important than a keynote."</p><p>"We're okay. And I am really grateful for what you have done, but we're okay now. You should go. You've been looking forward to it for ages." Alex said.</p><p>"You aren't okay yet." Eliza countered.</p><p>"Okay, but we're getting there."</p><p>"And you specifically?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I'm better than I was. Besides Kara is watching over me." Alex said. "Please don't not go because of me. Besides you'll only be gone two weeks."</p><p>"Which is more than enough time for you and your sister to find trouble."</p><p>"We will do our best to avoid it. But if something did happen Kara, J'onn or even Clark could get you back here quickly." Alex argued.</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"We'll be fine." Alex said hugging her before pulling away and adding. "Besides, and I know this all happened after your time, but nowadays we have a thing called the internet, that allows us to talk where ever we are in the world."</p><p>"Don't be cheeky." Eliza said as the adult Kara walked in.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I was just persuading mom to pack for her trip." Alex said.</p><p>"Are you okay if I go?" Eliza asked Kara.</p><p>"Of course. Besides, if you were difficult about it I was just going to fly you to your Tokyo hotel." Kara said.</p><p>"I think you need to cut down on the abuse of powers." Alex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Meet Valentine, Earl and Rhonda." Vasquez said putting three small metal creatures on Alex's desk.</p><p>"Who?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"They are our latest robotic bugs, well critters. They can scamper, burrow and climb. And they are equipped with cameras, radiation detectors and microphones, oh and a radio. For our current issue the burrow function is the most important."</p><p>"Which is why you named them after characters in Tremors?" Alex asked.</p><p>"That wasn't us."</p><p>"Supergirl?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"She saw them in the lab and grew attached." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Of course she did. I assume you didn't mention the standard self destruct function?"</p><p>"No." Vasquez confirmed.</p><p>"When will they be ready to go?" Alex asked.</p><p>"As soon as we have your approval. We think we can drop them five miles away without attracting attention." Vasquez said pulling up a map. "If we do, they should make it to where we think the portal is by tomorrow afternoon."</p><p>"Do it." Alex ordered before asking. "I take it there is nothing conclusive from our scans?"</p><p>"Not yet. There is some activity near the area, indicating people coming and going. But at the moment we have no way to tell if they are aliens or teenagers. Hopefully these guys will clear it up."</p><p>"Let's hope so. Stopping Kara flying in head first to every call for help is going to get harder as time goes on." Alex said before asking. "Any news from J'onn?"</p><p>"He missed his formal check in, but we got a message to say he'd be in later today." Vasquez said collecting the robots and leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where have you been? I was getting worried." Alex said when J'onn showed up at the DEO.</p><p>"Sorry, Aptil has been assigning lots of tasks to everyone, including Agent Brody."</p><p>"So he doesn't suspect anything?"</p><p>"No." J'onn said.</p><p>"Where is the real Agent Brody? Alex asked.</p><p>"A Buddhist temple in India discovering inner peace. He is due to come back in a couple of weeks. What we do after that I don't know. But I'll figure something out."</p><p>"So what have you found?"</p><p>"So far nothing. Aptil appears on the level, but that's not why I'm here."</p><p>"Then why?"</p><p>"During my non-FBI time I have been trying to track down car parts."</p><p>"Conway's brother in law?"</p><p>"His were easy to find. It was parts from Kelly's car I was trying to find." J'onn said.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. It was a dead end. The car was dismantled, crushed and recycled. There is no way to find the original parts. At the time Lena looked for evidence of hacking. She didn't find any but she didn't have full access as the police wouldn't release it." J'onn said. "So although there is no evidence, we can't rule it out. But by the same token if someone did confess that doesn't mean they did it, they could just want to mess with you. There's no way to prove it one way or the other." He paused letting the news sink in before adding. "I know you hate not knowing, but you need to put it behind you. Besides, even if it wasn't an accident, that doesn't mean you are to blame."</p><p>"It doesn't mean I'm not either." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex pummelled a punchbag in the gym Supergirl walked up behind her and hugged her. Despite Alex's best attempts to shrug her sister off, without the lamps being on Supergirl was fully powered and refused to let her go.</p><p>When Kara finally felt Alex relax she said. "I know you are mad right now, but your injuries aren't healed yet. Hitting the gym is not a good idea."</p><p>"Why? I deserve the pain."</p><p>"No you don't." Kara said still holding on tightly.</p><p>"Yes I do."</p><p>"J'onn said he couldn't find any evidence that it wasn't an accident." Kara said.</p><p>"He couldn't find any evidence that it was an accident either." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"My description is better." Kara argued before finally relaxing her hold on Alex and turning her around so she was facing her. "You have to put this behind you. What you need is to spend some time with the kids. We won't have any more intel on the portal until tomorrow, so why don't you go home and spend time with Kara and MJ?"</p><p>"Okay." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing home?" The teenage Kara asked when she saw her mother.</p><p>"Aren't I allowed to be here?" Alex countered.</p><p>"Sure, but it's a little unusual."</p><p>"Your mom asked me to send you over." Alex said to her niece, ignoring her daughter's comment.</p><p>"Has something happened?" The teenage Alex asked suspiciously.</p><p>"No." the adult said, but her body language implied different.</p><p>"See you later." The teenager said to her cousins before leaving.</p><p>"What's going on?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Sit down. I want to talk to you." Alex said.</p><p>"What's happened?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Sit down and I will tell you." Alex said.</p><p>"Has something happened to grandma?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. She's fine. Just sit down." Alex said. She then waited for them to obey before starting.</p><p>"The group who kidnapped you-"</p><p>"Kidnapped us." The teenage Kara corrected.</p><p>"Who kidnapped us." Alex said. "J'onn has been investigating them and some of the things they have done. Part of that investigation looked at a car crash that happened a few months ago." She paused briefly before saying. "The brother in law of an FBI agent was killed when his smart car crashed. They couldn't find any reason for the crash. But J'onn uncovered evidence that someone had hacked into the GNSS chip that the car used and caused the crash. The chip was the same type that was used in your mom's car. That doesn't mean what happened wasn't an accident, but it does mean it may not have been."</p><p>"I'm going out." MJ said abruptly as he stood and left.</p><p>"MJ wait-" Alex called, but he had already gone.</p><p>"I'll talk to him." The teenage Kara said standing before walking round to her mother and hugging her.</p><p>"Even if what happened wasn't an accident, it doesn't make it your fault." Kara said. "Especially if the Kai gang were behind it."</p><p>"Your mom didn't have enemies. The only reason to target her would be to get to me."</p><p>"Or uncle James. I mean we were kidnapped because of him." The teenage reminded her before releasing her and saying. "I'll talk to MJ." As she reached the door the teenager called back to her mother. "Mom?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said looking up.</p><p>"Thanks for telling us."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Kara entered her aunt's apartment, her aunt looked up from what she was reading and pointed at her daughter's room before saying. "He's in there."</p><p>"Thanks." The teenager said before adding. "I think mom could use some company."</p><p>"I'll talk to her." The adult Kara said before watching her niece disappear into her daughter's bedroom.</p><p>"Is mom ok?" MJ asked his sister.</p><p>"She's worried about you. Why'd you run off?"</p><p>"I needed to think. And see if there was any more to the story."</p><p>"Is there?" The teenage Kara asked her cousin.</p><p>"This is the first I have heard about it." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"What happened wasn't mom's fault." Kara said to her brother.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why'd you run off?"</p><p>"You don't know what it was like." MJ said.</p><p>"What do mean?"</p><p>"After the accident, when you were in hospital, mom was blaming herself because she missed your game. When she was home she was a different person. She was angry and sad and full of guilt. You've seen what she has been like since we were kidnapped. After the accident she was so much worse that that. I don't want her to go back to that."</p><p>"You running off isn't going to help her guilt complex." His sister pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Your kids are at my place." Kara said as she sat next to her sister who was hugging a cushion on the couch.</p><p>"How are they?"</p><p>"According to Kara it is you who needs help." Kara said wrapping her arm round her sister.</p><p>"I told them the accident might not be an accident." Alex explained.</p><p>"I guessed. What did they say?"</p><p>"Kara said it wasn't my fault and MJ stormed out."</p><p>"You should listen to your daughter." Kara replied. "And MJ will be fine. What made you tell them?"</p><p>"I remembered how I felt after mom told us dad didn't really die in a plane crash. I felt so much of my life had been a lie. I didn't want the kids to feel like that. But now MJ hates me."</p><p>"No he doesn't. He's scared that you are going to go back to how you were after the accident. Angry, miserable and full of guilt. His words." Kara said before pausing and adding. "He really needs you to not be that person."</p><p>"So what I just bury my feelings?"</p><p>"No, you find an outlet of the irrational ones and focus on the positive ones."</p><p>"You stopped me using a punchbag." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"We'll work on the outlet together." Kara said hugging her as the front door opened again. As Kara looked round and saw her nephew she released Alex and said. "I'll give you some space."</p><p>"MJ?" Alex called as Kara left the house.</p><p>"I'm sorry." MJ said as he sat next to his mother.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Walking out."</p><p>"You're entitled to be angry." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm not. Not with you." MJ said. "I just don't want you to go back to how you were after the accident."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"You are already half way there." MJ argued.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But I am working on it." Alex said. "But if you think I am slipping tell me and your aunt."</p><p>"Okay." MJ replied before hugging her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anything from the guys?" Supergirl asked as she entered the DEO control room the next day.</p><p>"The guys?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Valentine, Earl and Rhonda."</p><p>"We're not calling them that." Alex said.</p><p>"That's not what the camera feeds say." Supergirl said pointing to the screens that used the names as labels.</p><p>As Alex turned to Vasquez the DEO Agent said. "Those names are easier to use than x390-Mw2, x390-Mw3 and x390-Mw5."</p><p>"What happened to x390-Mw1 and x390-Mw4?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Production accident." Vasquez explained.</p><p>"Can we concentrate please?" Alex snapped.</p><p>"Snapping at the troops wasn't the negative emotion outlet I was suggesting." Supergirl whispered.</p><p>"I'm not snapping at anyone. Yet." Alex replied.</p><p>"They are about to go in." Vasquez said interrupting them.</p><p>"Are Alpha and Bravo ready?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They are holding three minutes out." Vasquez confirmed just as the feeds went dead.</p><p>"What happened to the feed?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Interference. It is possible they have set up a Faraday cage round the area." Alex said.</p><p>"We were prepared for this." Vasquez said. "As soon as they lose the link with us they run in an autonomous mode collecting data. The first one will leave the area in 24 hours. After that we can download the recordings."</p><p>"Why so long?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"They are small, it will take time to move round the entire area." Alex explained before looking at Vasquez. "Have Alpha and Bravo teams stand down. But if that feed shows anything let me know." She added as her phone buzzed.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said as Alex read the message and walked off.</p><p>"Problem?" Supergirl asked hurrying after Alex.</p><p>"No. Not really. It's James. He's in the city and wants to meet this evening."</p><p>"That's good." Kara said. "Want me to come with you this time?"</p><p>"No. It's fine. I need to do this alone."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing home?" The adult Alex asked her daughter when she saw the teenager lying on the couch.</p><p>"I live here." The teenage Kara reminded her. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I live here." Alex mirrored. "Shouldn't you be at school?"</p><p>"Mr Waverly is sick so club was cancelled. Why are you back early?"</p><p>"I'm going out and wanted to get changed first."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To see your uncle James." Alex explained causing her daughter to sit up and ask.</p><p>"Are you telling him about the accident maybe not being an accident?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"I want to be there."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>"That answer isn't getting you an invite. Seeing you have been avoiding your uncle, why do you suddenly want to see him?"</p><p>"I don't exactly. I just want to be there when you tell him."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"To see how he reacts. He either reacts like a human should and point out it could still be an accident and if it wasn't it's not your fault. And if he does I will accept what happened before was due to grief and cut him some slack. Or he goes the other way and blames you. If he does, you shouldn't be there alone."</p><p>"I can look after myself." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Apart from when it comes to guilt." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Alex countered.</p><p>"You know I'm not letting this go." Kara said.</p><p>"Fine, but that doesn't mean you can come. And it's not like you can force me into telling you where we are meeting."</p><p>"I can just get Alex to hack into your phone." The teenager shrugged.</p><p>"What?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"The point is, even if you try to exclude me I will still be there. So you might as well just include me."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"James, hi." Alex greeted as she and her daughter reached the table.</p><p>"Alex, Kara. Hi." He smiled standing before hugging them and asking. "How are you?"</p><p>"We're okay."</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I -"</p><p>"James, it's okay." Alex said.</p><p>"No it's not. I-"</p><p>"James. It wasn't your fault." Alex repeated as they all sat down.</p><p>James then looked at his niece and asked.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I wasn't the one who was tortured. Mom made sure MJ and I were safe."</p><p>"Kara." Alex said, her tone bordering on frustration.</p><p>"What? He asked."</p><p>"I did." James said. "I'm just glad you are all okay." He then looked at Alex and said. "You said you wanted to talk about something?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said as James became aware of how closely Kara was watching him. "We have been investigating Kai."</p><p>"I know." James pointed out.</p><p>"This is a deeper, less official investigation." Alex said. "We found that the FBI agent who may have been working for Kai had a brother-in-law who was killed in an accident. His wife thought it wasn't an accident and J'onn has been looking into it. He found evidence that the car's GNSS chip was hacked. We think Kai could be behind it. The thing is the chip was the same chip that was in Kelly's car."</p><p>"So you are saying Kelly's accident wasn't an accident?" James asked.</p><p>"It's possible."</p><p>"But Kai weren't even around back then were they?" James asked.</p><p>"We don't know."</p><p>"It sounds like a coincidence." James said unconvinced before getting lost in thought.</p><p>"James?" Alex asked when he didn't say anything further.</p><p>"Sorry, I have to go and look into something. Give me a few days and I'll explain everything." He said standing. "Say hi to MJ for me." With that he rushed from the table.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How did it go?" The adult Kara asked when she saw her sister that evening.</p><p>"Don't know. I told him. He said it was coincidence then kind of ran off."</p><p>"Did he say why?"</p><p>"No. Just that he would explain everything in a few days." Alex said. "Maybe Kara scared him off."</p><p>"Kara was there?"</p><p>"She insisted on going as my protection."</p><p>"Clever kid." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Like I told her it wasn't needed."</p><p>"So you're okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex replied.</p><p>"Good. Seeing I can't go back to my place why don't we have a sisters' night."</p><p>"Why can't you go back to your place?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"The kids are camped out watching The Shining."</p><p>"You are such a wimp." Alex said.</p><p>"So sisters' night?" Kara asked.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kara? What brings you here?" J'onn asked confused, unaware that the teenager knew where he lived.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Okay, come in." He said worried about how nervous she seemed.</p><p>"So I guess you know why I am here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You didn't read my mind?"</p><p>"I try to stay out of teenage minds." J'onn said before asking. "Do you want me to read your mind?"</p><p>"Kind of." Kara said before explaining. "Mom is convinced the accident wasn't an accident and no matter what happens she will always blame herself unless there is proof it wasn't."</p><p>"I know. But we won't be able to prove a negative." J'onn pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe." Kara said. "But what if we could?"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"The crash that wasn't an accident, when the chip was hacked there would have been things that happened right? I mean the guy who died would have known something was wrong or the car would have crashed in a weird way right?"</p><p>"Yes." J'onn said.</p><p>"And you know how it crashed?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So you could look for the same features in the accident and if they don't exist it would mean it was an accident."</p><p>"In theory, but your accident was a long time ago. The evidence is gone."</p><p>"Not all of it." Kara said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I was there. You could read my mind or extract my memories right?"</p><p>"Your mother would never allow it." J'onn said. "Something you know, which is why you came here alone."</p><p>"If mom agreed, could you do it?"</p><p>"I could. But there is no way she'd agree. Even if she did I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it."</p><p>"But it would be possible?" Kara pressed ignoring all the issues.</p><p>"Technically, yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've done it." Lena said approaching Kara and Alex.</p><p>"Figured out how to detect the portal and deactivate the trap?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. Still working on that." Lena said.</p><p>"So what have you done?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I have these." She said putting several small objects on the table.</p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>"New trackers for the children. Well not trackers, more of a Supergirl whistle. Or an electronic one anyway." She said. "All they need do is hold it for three seconds and it activates." Lena said picking one up and demonstrating.</p><p>"Ow, too loud." Supergirl complained.</p><p>"It is the required sound level for you to hear it anywhere in a one hundred mile radius, including from underground." Lena said turning it off. "If it hasn't been deactivated after ten minutes it gets louder. They are small enough that they can clip onto whatever jewellery or watches they currently have."</p><p>"Why are there ten?" Kara asked.</p><p>"In case you wanted to give them to more people." Lena said. "Use them how you see fit and if you need more let me know."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said.</p><p>"Ma'am there is a huge fire at the docks." Rose said entering the room.</p><p>"I'll be right there." Supergirl said. "I'll see you later."</p><p>"Why do I have a horrible feeling MJ is going to abuse the system?" Alex asked Lena once Supergirl had left.</p><p>"Experience." Lena answered. "Anyway I am going to go back to the lab and work on the portal issue."</p><p>"Are you making any progress?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not really. You can make a portal as big or as small as you want, but it has to be constrained within the frame. And right now I can't see how they can make a new frame. Of course if you had pictures of the portal I may be able to do more."</p><p>"Hopefully we will by lunch time today." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Kara said giving her sister a bag.</p><p>"What is it?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Lunch. I was guessing you hadn't eaten."</p><p>"I hadn't. Thank you." Alex said opening the bag, as she did so she became aware of the smokey smell in the room. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you might want to shower before going back to CatCo."</p><p>"I have already. I can't get rid of the smell." Supergirl said as the door opened and J'onn walked in.</p><p>"J'onn? Have you found something on Aptil?" Alex asked as her mentor entered her office.</p><p>"No. This is about something else." He said shutting the door. Once it was shut he said. "Kara came to see me yesterday."</p><p>"No I didn't." Supergirl said confused.</p><p>"I meant the teenage Kara." J'onn clarified.</p><p>"When? Wasn't she at your place?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"She could have left. It's not like MJ or Alex would report her." Kara pointed out. "Maybe that is why they were watching The Shining."</p><p>"Why did she go to see you?" Alex asked J'onn confused.</p><p>"She had an idea on how to prove if the accident was an accident or not and needed my help."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"She's worried about you and wants to give you peace by proving it was just an accident."</p><p>"How?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"She wanted me to read her mind and extract her memories of the crash."</p><p>"Absolutely not. I am not going to let her re-live that night." Alex said.</p><p>"That's what I told her. But you should talk to her."</p><p>"I will, thanks." Alex said before looking at her sister. "Can you look after MJ tonight so I can talk to her?"</p><p>"Of course. But before you get too mad with her, remember you would have done exactly the same thing when you were sixteen."</p><p>"Ma'ams." Vasquez said knocking on the door. "Earl has just come back online. The data will be downloaded in a few minutes."</p><p>"We'll be right there." Alex said standing.</p><p>"You going to be okay?" Supergirl asked her sister.</p><p>"I'm fine. Let's figure out the portals. I can kill Kara after school."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"That looks like a portal." Supergirl said seeing the image on the screen in the control room.</p><p>"It definitely looks like one." Vasquez said. "But we aren't getting any readings from it."</p><p>"Because it isn't powered?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"Probably." Vasquez said. "We are currently looking at the data for signs of activation."</p><p>"There are a lot of footprints there." Alex said looking at he images.</p><p>"So far we haven't seen any aliens there, just their footprints. We can't date the footprints either so it is hard to work out how recently it has been accessed. There is a lot of data to get through but at least we know there is a portal." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Send a copy of everything to Lena." Alex ordered.</p><p>"Oww." Supergirl complained touching her head.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked</p><p>"Someone is trying to talk to me." Supergirl said. "I so need a volume control on this."</p><p>"What are they saying?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Hard to listen and talk." Supergirl pointed out as she tried to focus on the message. After a minute the sound stopped and Supergirl stood up straight.</p><p>"It was a message from the rest of Mongul's forces. The want to talk."</p><p>"If they are in on the plan to kidnap you it is a trap." Alex said.</p><p>"I know. I don't plan on being kidnapped." Supergirl said. "Besides they are not offering to meet. They said they will talk to my spokesperson."</p><p>"Who?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Cat?" Supergirl guessed before flying to CatCo.</p><p>"Which part of trap are you pretending not to notice?" Alex asked angrily over the radio.</p><p>"I'm not going in, I am just going to check that it is okay. And if it is quiet, warn her." Supergirl replied as she flew towards the CatCo building. Coming to a stop a considerable distance away she used her super vision to look through the building for any signs of trouble. She then listened in before finally reporting. "There doesn't seem to be any aliens."</p><p>"They could be hiding outside. Maybe it is better to go in as you."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl said landing a few blocks away before changing into Kara and rushing towards CatCo.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I really need to see Ms Grant." Kara said as she stopped at the desk of Cat's latest PA.</p><p>"She's aske- well demanded not to be disturbed." The PA replied.</p><p>"This is important. She could be in danger. Can you just let her know that-"</p><p>"I'm not going in." The PA replied.</p><p>"Okay, well could you go get a coffee?" Kara suggested.</p><p>"I'm not your PA." She said affronted. "I did not do a degree and Harvard to get your coffee."</p><p>"I meant for yourself." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Right. Okay." The PA said confused before walking off. Once she was gone Kara entered Cat's office.</p><p>"I said don't disturb me." Cat said without looking up.</p><p>"This is important." Kara said.</p><p>"It had better be. Where's Liz?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"The nitwit PA who is meant to be guarding my office."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure her name is Sarah. I asked her to take a coffee break."</p><p>"Have you been promoted?" Cat asked.</p><p>"No." Kara said. "But like I said this is important."</p><p>"Sit down." Cat said. Once Kara had sat Cat guessed. "Sloane Syndicate?"</p><p>"Um, no. This is something else."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You may have unwittingly been volunteered to handle some negotiations."</p><p>"Volunteered by whom?"</p><p>"Yourself. Kind of."</p><p>"Kiera, I don't have time for puzzles. Get to the point."</p><p>"We have been rounding up the remnants of Mongul's army. We have most of them. But one group rebelled a few weeks ago and are in hiding. We want to talk to them. They sent me, well Supergirl me, a message that they would talk to my spokesperson. And we think they meant you."</p><p>"You trust them?" Cat asked.</p><p>"No. And having seen what one group did to their former leader the only thing I know is they are violent and angry. So you could be in danger."</p><p>"So what is it you want from me?" Cat asked.</p><p>"If they come to you. Please call me." Kara said before putting a small metal object on the desk. "If you hold that for three seconds it will act as a distress beacon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"J'onn talked to you?" The teenage Kara guessed as entered the lounge where her mother was pacing.</p><p>"He did." Alex confirmed. "MJ, can you give us a minute?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll be at Alex's." He said, throwing a sympathetic glance at his sister before leaving. Once he was gone Alex asked.</p><p>"What were you thinking?"</p><p>"That I wanted to make it better."</p><p>"By sneaking out and asking for a very dangerous procedure."</p><p>"It's my choice."</p><p>"No it's not." Alex said. "Besides, I thought you couldn't remember the accident?"</p><p>"Yeah, but the doctor's said there was no physical reason for that. So J'onn should be able to extract the memories."</p><p>"If your brain is blocking you recalling the memories and you force the issue it could cause you major trauma." Alex warned.</p><p>"Or it may help." The teenager said optimistically.</p><p>"Unlikely." Alex said. "Even if it didn't, the process of extracting the information could cost you all your memories or put you in a coma."</p><p>"I know. But I still want to do it. It's my head."</p><p>"The answer is no."</p><p>"You can't stop me forever."</p><p>"True. But I can now." Alex said.</p><p>"Why do you never trust me?"</p><p>"This has nothing to do with trust." Alex argued. "This is to do with keeping you safe. And I will always do that."</p><p>"By controlling me?" Kara asked before storming out of the house.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How did it go?" The adult Kara asked as she entered her sister's house.</p><p>"There was door slamming and now Kara has run off. Hopefully to your place." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"She's not there." The older Kara said.</p><p>"Then where is she?" Alex asked sitting up.</p><p>"I'll go look for her. In the mean time you see if MJ or Alex know." Kara said leaving the house.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Your mom is worried about you." The adult Kara said to her niece as she approached her at Kelly's graveside. When her niece said nothing she added. "You don't need to force this. When you are ready you will remember."</p><p>"And until then I just watch mom blame herself?"</p><p>"What happens if J'onn does read your mind and discovers the chip was hacked? Are you going to blame your mom?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"But she will." The adult Kara argued. "Your mom has always had a big guilt complex. Some of that, a lot of that, is probably my fault. But I have always talked her round and I'm sure we can this time too."</p><p>"If it had been you in the accident and you couldn't remember, would you ask J'onn to read your mind?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're lying." The teenager accused before carefully looking at her aunt and conceding. "You're not lying."</p><p>"I'm not lying." The adult Kara confirmed.</p><p>"Is that because J'onn can't read your mind?" The teenager asked. Seeing her aunt's expression change she said. "That is such a cop out. So if there was someone who could read your mind, would you want them to?"</p><p>"J'onn's powers are amazing, but they are also dangerous. Changing people's memories changes people."</p><p>"It's not changing. It's releasing my own memories." The teenager argued. "And you haven't answered my question."</p><p>"Why haven't you asked J'onn to do this before?" The adult Kara asked, still not answering her niece's question.</p><p>"I was scared."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"What if I was responsible and that is why I can't remember?"</p><p>"How would you be responsible?"</p><p>"What if we were fighting? What if I distracted her?"</p><p>"That wouldn't make it your fault." The adult Kara said. "In the same way if some one had hacked the chip, it wouldn't be your mom's fault. Both you and your mom are assuming a lot of responsibility for what happened. The truth is we may never know exactly what happened, but what I do know is neither of you are to blame." The adult Kara said before hugging her niece.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"I just know. In the same way I know your mom is going to be really angry that you ran off and ditched your DEO guard, while at the same time being a little proud that you managed to ditch him. But I didn't tell you that." The adult Kara before silently holding her niece. After a few minutes the adult Kara asked.</p><p>"Is that the only thing that is bothering you?"</p><p>"How did you do it?" The teenager eventually asked.</p><p>"Do what?" The adult Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Fit in."</p><p>"I never fitted in. Not really. Your mom was the only person who really made the Earth feel like a home." The adult Kara explained, not sure where the question had come from. "While I was out there, stranded light years from here, I figured out that no one ever really fits in. We are all too individual for that." The adult Kara said. When her niece didn't say anything she asked. "Is there something specific that's causing you problems?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter." The teenager said, her tone making it clear there was no point asking further questions.</p><p>"Well, if you do want to talk I'm here." The adult Kara offered as she stood. "That is assuming your mother hasn't killed you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where have you been?" Alex asked when her daughter was brought into the house my her namesake.</p><p>When the teenager didn't respond Alex looked to her sister who said.</p><p>"The cemetery." The answer cutting off Alex's rant. Instead Alex's tone softened slightly and she said.</p><p>"You can't run off like that. Not when there is still danger out there."</p><p>"I'll give you some space." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Alex is upstairs." Her sister replied causing Kara to head upstairs.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you guys up to?" Kara asked entering MJ's room.</p><p>"Beating MJ." Alex said, not taking her eyes off the screen until she had confirmation of victory.</p><p>"How? Powers shouldn't even help." MJ complained.</p><p>"Skill." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Be nice to your cousin." Kara warned.</p><p>"He was the one garbage speaking." Alex protested.</p><p>"Trash talking." MJ corrected.</p><p>"What's the difference?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Using one lets you be normal, using the other gets you put inside a locker for being a freak." He explained before asking his aunt. "Did you find Kara?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is she grounded?"</p><p>"Don't know. They're talking."</p><p>"You sure? Because it seems really quiet. Normally by now they are yelling." MJ said as Kara's phone rang. Recognising the number as the CatCo switchboard she quickly answered.</p><p>"Kara Danvers speaking … I'll be right there." She then ended the call and looked at her daughter. "I've got to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can." With that she turned and jogged down the stairs, the two teens following behind.</p><p>"I have to go to CatCo, Cat has a visitor." Kara said walking into the lounge.</p><p>"I'm coming with you." Alex said before glancing back at her daughter. She then went to a safe and typed in the code before taking out a gun. She then faced all the teens and said. "Do not leave the house."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You're getting slower." Cat said as Supergirl and Alex entered the briefing room.</p><p>"Sorry." Supergirl apologised.</p><p>"Peter, this is Supergirl and Director Danvers."</p><p>"Your name is Peter?" Supergirl asked confused.</p><p>"No. She gave me an Earth name." The alien said.</p><p>"Sounding like I was was coughing up a fur ball every time I addressed him, didn't work for me." Cat explained. "If you wish to call him by his full name feel free."</p><p>"Peter is fine." The alien said.</p><p>"Is it just you here?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We felt it was safer to leave everyone else hidden."</p><p>"So why are you here?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Supergirl said she wanted to talk."</p><p>"Were you responsible for the body at the power plant?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We all were. We decided we needed a change of leadership."</p><p>"Why did you rebel but not others?" Supergirl asked. "I mean the other teams stayed loyal, what was different about yours?"</p><p>"Mongul came to our planets and took those he deemed strong enough to provide entertainment. We were then put in the ring. Once there, there were two choices, win or die. After enough victories it was possible to gain the interest of Mongul or those most loyal to him. If that happened we were conscripted. But Mongul knew that giving weapons to those he had enslaved wouldn't be sensible so he then gathered up the family of the chosen few and forced them to work for him. The weak were given positions of servitude, the strong went into labour camps. If we rebelled they would all be killed. A tactic that ensured loyalty. Even now, his son will control those who are enslaved."</p><p>"But you don't have family to keep you loyal?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I did, I had a wife and two sons. All were taken by Mongul. As is all too common they all died. Mongul believes that we don't know the whereabouts or condition of family members, but those who seek information can get it.</p><p>"You didn't rebel straight away." Alex pointed out. "Why?"</p><p>"One man's rebellion is suicide. We needed numbers and we needed a location. Mongul's defeat by Supergirl offered us an opportunity, but we had no idea what type of planet this was. We had heard stories, none of them good. We did not want to trade one life of slavery for another. Our plan was to rebel and escape Earth, but for that we had to have a way to escape. After Mongul's defeat we all thought we shared a common goal. To find any portals that might exist, we knew there was at least one. But then we discovered the plan."</p><p>"Which plan?" Alex asked.</p><p>"To capture Supergirl and give her to Mongul's son." The alien said. "We knew those who did that would be granted freedom by Mongul's son. So now there were two reasons to stay loyal, protect families and buy freedom. For years we have done what it takes to survive. We play the odds. So for many of us it staying loyal seemed the best option."</p><p>"But not you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Like I said I had nothing to go back for."</p><p>"But you needed numbers." Alex pressed.</p><p>"Numbers were not a problem. Mongul may have been cruel, but he was smart. Sevek was just cruel."</p><p>"Sevek? He was the Lieutenant you killed?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. None of us had anyone left because of him."</p><p>"And after you rebelled? Were you planning on getting Supergirl and returning as heroes?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. If there was any hint of rebellion we would have been killed regardless of what we brought back with us."</p><p>"So you don't want to kidnap Supergirl?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you know where the portal is?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where?" Alex asked as she took a map out of her jacket and put it on the table.</p><p>After a minute of looking at the map, getting his bearings, he pointed to the same area they were already investigating causing Alex to ask.</p><p>"And how it is set up?"</p><p>"Set up?" He asked.</p><p>"We heard there is a trap set to trigger when Supergirl enters."</p><p>"It wouldn't surprise me. Mongul learned all he could about Kryptonians after the fight with Superman."</p><p>"But you don't know what the trap is?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What exactly do you want?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I was taken by Mongul when I was a boy. Slavery is all I have known, I wouldn't know what to do with freedom. For now I was sent to find out if you could be trusted. If you are to open a negotiation."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We'll see. I must go. Unless you will detain me?" He said standing.</p><p>"Go." Alex said, hoping he wasn't about to do something stupid.</p><p>"I will return here in three days." He said leaving.</p><p>After he had gone Supergirl looked at Alex and asked.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"He was the most believable of all of them. But that doesn't mean he was telling the truth. And he admitted to being self serving." Alex said feeling like they were going in circles.</p><p>"Did he say anything to you?" Supergirl asked Cat who was sitting at the end of the table observing.</p><p>"Nothing to indicate his trustworthiness." Cat said before asking. "How is your investigation into Sloane Syndicate going?"</p><p>"More slippery than a bar of soap." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Well there is a function this weekend hosted by Sloane Syndicate. An event I have an invite to. An invite that came with two press passes." Cat said handing one of them to Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Chapter 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we with the portal?" Alex asked entering the control room with Supergirl the next day.</p><p>"We have images that may suggest there is portal." Vasquez said. "But it is not powered up and for all we know it could just be a fake with a few footprints to distract us from the real one. Unless we get in there we won't know."</p><p>"But we can't risk going in there and getting sent to somewhere else in the Galaxy." Alex said.</p><p>"What about sending in an army of robots?" Supergirl suggested.</p><p>"Great idea. Do you have any?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No, but surely you do." Supergirl countered.</p><p>"Why would I have an army of robots?" Alex asked.</p><p>"This is the DEO and you have cool toys and the brains to create Skynet."</p><p>"Well Skynet isn't our thing." Alex said. "If Lane was still in business I'd say he might, but since his retirement there have been fewer sinister ongoings"</p><p>"So no army of robots?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"Well what about sending in more robotic critters?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Earl and co didn't trigger it so sending in more won't either." Alex said. "We need something bigger and probably with living cells."</p><p>"So we need cyborgs." Supergirl said.</p><p>"You may be on to something." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I am?" Supergirl asked sounding surprised.</p><p>"Not you so much, I meant the Director. If there is a plan to activate the portal when you get near it, chances are it will be based on some sort of biological sensor." Vasquez said. "So if we send in robotic anything, it won't trigger it. But we could send in something living."</p><p>"Like?" Supergirl asked as Vasquez pointed to the map.</p><p>"There is a goat farm a few miles from where the portal is. What if there was an escape and the goats happened to wander over to the portal?" Vasquez asked. "Chances are they could trigger the portal. They should be big enough."</p><p>"That's so not what I thought you were going to say." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I mean they aren't so different from you." Vasquez argued.</p><p>"Are you calling me a goat?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I meant in terms of mass. A pre adult goat probably weighs about the same as you."</p><p>"You want to use goats?" Alex asked, convinced she was being pranked.</p><p>"It wouldn't be the fist time they had been militarised." Supergirl said. "the first one was accidental at the Siege of Boston 1755."</p><p>"Have I missed a movie?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Eliza made me learn all the boring US history at school." Supergirl reminded her sister. "The goat story seemed more interesting so I guess it stuck."</p><p>"We can't just use goats." Alex said. "Although, we don't have a better plan." She sighed. "Do it. But you can sort out the paperwork." She said to Vasquez.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Supergirl asked her sister when she entered her office later.</p><p>"No. I have clearly cracked. I mean I agreed to recruit a squad of goats."</p><p>"You've done crazier things." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I'm not so sure."</p><p>"You jumped off a skyscraper." Supergirl reminded her.</p><p>"Yeah, but I knew you'd catch me." Alex countered. "In fact all my crazy schemes to date I've always had to to back me up."</p><p>"And you do this time too." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I'm not sure the defence 'because Supergirl told me to do it' will cut it." Alex said.</p><p>"Technically it was Vasquez not me. But if it works you'll be legendary."</p><p>"I'll be legendary either way and not in a good way." Alex pointed out before noticing the time. "Maybe it will look better tomorrow." She said shutting down her computer.</p><p>"You heading home?"</p><p>"I am. Unless you want to go over the plan for the Sloane Syndicate event."</p><p>"Has it changed since the last briefing?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then it can wait until tomorrow."</p><p>"Somewhere to be?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The dinner with Steve and Martin. And Alex obviously."</p><p>"I forgot about that." Alex said wondering where the days were disappearing to.</p><p>"You are welcome to come." Kara offered.</p><p>"I'll pass. I am going to take the kids out. MJ and Kara have pointed out I've not been great company recently, I'm hoping to change that."</p><p>"So what are you doing? Karaoke night?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Have you met my kids?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Karaoke is fun." Kara said.</p><p>"There's fun and there's fun with mom. And Karaoke does not fit into the latter." Alex explained.</p><p>"So what are you going to do?"</p><p>"I don't know. I'll let the kids decide."</p><p>"That's brave."</p><p>"I'll maintain veto rights." Alex pointed out. "So where are you going with Steve?"</p><p>"And Alex and Martin. Don't know. What I do know is I am not letting Alex choose."</p><p>"What if Steve and Martin are vegans?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Don't mess with me."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi Steve." Kara greeted as she and Alex joined him and Martin at the table.</p><p>"Kara. Hi." He said standing. "And you must be Alex."</p><p>"Hi." Alex said.</p><p>"I hope this place is okay." Steve said. "I thought you can't go wrong with pizza. Unless you are vegan."</p><p>"Are you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"God no." Steve said before quickly adding. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. I just like steak and cheese and well real food too much. But if that is your thing this place also does vegan pizzas. And gluten free. Plus there is a retro games centre attached for when we aren't cool enough for Martin and Alex to hang with. From their faces I'd say that ship has already sailed."</p><p>"You have covered the bases." Kara smiled.</p><p>"I tried. Although to be honest we don't get out much, so if this place is terrible, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It looks great." Kara replied as she noticed both kids had the look of teenagers who wanted to be somewhere else.</p><p>"To be honest I haven't been out for dinner socially for a long time. And the last time was a disaster."</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It was a date and she insisted on going to Starbucks. Not because she loved the coffee, but so she could figure out my name. It was three hours into the date."</p><p>"Ouch." Kara sympathised. "Don't worry, I have written your name on my hand." She said causing him to laugh in a nervous and over the top way. "But surely that wasn't bad enough to keep you locked away at home?"</p><p>"No. But work keeps getting in the way."</p><p>"What do you do?"</p><p>"I'm a trauma surgeon."</p><p>"Wow, impressive." Kara said.</p><p>"But creates issues, I work unpredictable shifts."</p><p>"I can imagine."</p><p>"I have been trying to encourage Martin to join more clubs so he doesn't come back to an empty house. But so far it is only Chess that he is interested in."</p><p>"Chess club? Really?" Kara asked looking at her daughter.</p><p>"I'm not as good as Alex though." Martin said.</p><p>"Do you play?" Steve asked Kara.</p><p>"Not recently." Kara said. "You?"</p><p>"No. I mean I tried when Martin showed an interest, but it isn't for me. So I am a useless practice partner for Martin."</p><p>"I'm sure you're not that bad." Kara said.</p><p>"I am worse." He said as the waitress came.</p><p>As Kara ordered a cheese feast pizza Alex asked.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"What?" Kara questioned.</p><p>"You couldn't have a vegetable on there?"</p><p>"The sauce is tomato." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"You're a doctor." Alex said looking at Steve. "Aren't you going to say something?"</p><p>"Like?" He asked confused.</p><p>"A lecture about how bad cheese is for me and my heart." Kara guessed.</p><p>"No. You look amazing." He said before correcting. "As in you look in great shape. I'm sure your heart can cope with a bit of cheese. Besides I just ordered enough processed meat to cause several coronaries." He then paused before saying. "So Martin said you you recently moved here?"</p><p>"Yes, around Christmas."</p><p>"Where were you before?"</p><p>"All over. We did a lot of travelling."</p><p>"Where abouts?"</p><p>"Well, you know it really isn't that interesting." Kara said wishing she had thought her backstory through a little more. "Your job sounds much more interesting." She said trying to change topics.</p><p>"It really isn't." He said as an awkward silence fell. Eventually he asked.</p><p>"So you like cheese?"</p><p>"Yes, my favourite is Gouda."</p><p>"She's the Man." Steve said, as the two adults lost the teenagers.</p><p>"You've seen it?" Kara asked surprised.</p><p>"Well yes, it's a modern classic interpretation of Twelfth Night." Steve said.</p><p>"You like rom coms and Shakespeare?" Kara asked surprised.</p><p>"No and no. I remember someone told me it was based on Twelfth Night, but they could have been lying. But it's one of my favourite it's so bad it's good movies." He said before wincing and asking. "Did I just insult one of your favourite movies?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You sure, because if I did I can give you my top five movies and you can unleash hell on them. Of course if you are in the same camp as me as to why you like it you are probably feeling insulted that I suggested it was one of your favourites. Should I quit while I'm behind? God this is awkward. Well you're not awkward. I'm awkward. You're amazing. I'm shutting up now. But before I do, in my defence I spend most of my time with patients who are unconscious. Okay, that sounded creepy, I am really stopping."</p><p>"Can we go to the games area?" Alex asked not wanting to watch the pair any longer.</p><p>"Sure." Kara said. "Be back in ten minutes."</p><p>"Sorry." Martin said as he and Alex entered the games area.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Uncle Steve."</p><p>"Mom was just as bad." Alex said.</p><p>"You think we have to go back?" Martin asked.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You told me you were joining chess club for you." Kara said as she walked home with Alex.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"So Martin being in it was coincidence?"</p><p>"I wanted to help him and you said becoming his friend was the way to go. He likes chess so I joined the club so I could help, which is what I wanted to do." Alex said.</p><p>"Why didn't you say that?"</p><p>"Because you would have got weird and jumped to conclusions like you did with Tom."</p><p>"I did not. I do not act weird."</p><p>"Yeah you do. Like tonight."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Really?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Yes really. But if you don't want to answer, let's get back to chess club."</p><p>"Or not." The teenager said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Chapter 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was the hot date with Steve?" The adult Alex asked the next morning when she saw her sister.</p><p>"It wasn't a date." Kara said.</p><p>"Not what I heard."</p><p>"What did you hear?"</p><p>"You were flirting all evening."</p><p>"I don't flirt and Alex wouldn't know flirting if it was staring her in the face." Kara pointed out, guessing her daughter was the source of her sister's intelligence.</p><p>"And yet even Alex noticed." The adult Alex countered.</p><p>"How was your night with the kids?" Kara asked changing subjects.</p><p>"Well, I am pretty sure I embarrassed MJ and Kara less than you embarrassed Alex, so I can't really count it as a win."</p><p>"I gave you the chance to come with us last night. When you chose not to you lost teasing rights."</p><p>"I'm your big sister, I always have teasing rights. Besides when you invited me you never said it was to chaperone you."</p><p>"You are so not funny." Kara grumbled as the doorbell rang. "A bit early for visitors isn't it?" Kara asked as Alex walked to the door.</p><p>"James?" Alex asked surprised when she found him on her doorstep.</p><p>"Hi Alex. Sorry about the other day, but I need to check on something. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Sure." Alex said stepping to one side. "Go through to the lounge."</p><p>"Thanks." James said following Alex's instructions. But as he entered the lounge he saw the adult Kara.</p><p>"James!" The adult Kara said hugging him.</p><p>"Hey Kara." He smiled before asking. "Where are the kids?"</p><p>"Gone to school already." Alex said.</p><p>"Good. it is probably best if they aren't here." He said.</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked.</p><p>"When they took you they demanded that I voted their way on a Bill." James said.</p><p>"Yeah, but the Bill didn't have anything to do with well anything." Alex said.</p><p>"We all assumed it was another smoke screen." James said. "But after what you said about Kelly's accident I remembered that after she died I missed several votes because I was here. So I started to go through all the Bills I missed. On the face of it there was nothing sinister about any of the Bills. And nothing that seemed connected to the Bill I was told to vote on."</p><p>"I sense a but." Alex said.</p><p>"But there were several riders."</p><p>"Like in The Simpsons and the Flags for Orphans Bill." Kara recalled before deciding then wasn't the time to demonstrate her knowledge of TV and falling silent again.</p><p>"Like the Simpsons." James smiled. "Anyway of the Bills I didn't vote on there were three I had been vocal in my opposition to. Like I said none of them looked particularly sinister."</p><p>"But you would have voted against them?" Kara asked.</p><p>"One would have been bad for my State. It would have cost jobs. One would have led to large corporations paying less tax, and the final one would have allowed more sales of arms to some countries."</p><p>"Some of them seem pretty bad." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"They were actually pretty tame. However, they all had various riders attached, including this one." James said taking his table from his briefcase and pulling up a document before saying. "It allowed easier transfer of ownership of critical infrastructure." He then passed Alex the tablet.</p><p>"It passed by two votes. Since then there has been a lot less oversight in ownership transfers and that has been used by Sloane Syndicate to purchase several power plants. On the face of it it is tenuous at best. But the thing is one of my colleagues was just as vocal in opposition to the main Bill, but he voted for it."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. Unfortunately he died a few months afterwards of a heart attack. But according to his wife he had been very stressed leading up to the vote. She also said he had lots of skeletons in his closest. She thought people had been blackmailing him leading up to his death. And it was that added stress that led to his heart attack. The point is you could be right, Kelly's accident may not have been an accident and if it wasn't I'm to blame." James said.</p><p>"Before you both jump on the guilt wagon," Kara jumped in, "many people voted against this and many were vocal in their opposition. Why target you and why not just kidnap you or Kelly. Killing is extreme, especially as it passed by two votes. But I will look into it as well as other close votes and see if there is anything linking them."</p><p>"There is." James said. "The Bill I was told to vote for also had some riders attached."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"One of them was to allow less accountability of umbrella organisations. If passed and if you were right about Sloane Syndicate there would be even less way to nail them for any of the crimes we think they are involved in."</p><p>"You said 'if passed'" Kara said.</p><p>"Yes it failed." James said. "My assistant is currently looking through all the riders to look for anything that may help Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"What about links with who attached the riders?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I don't know." James said.</p><p>"I'll look into that as well." Kara offered.</p><p>"There is something else as well." James said looking at Alex. "I ordered a security review of the archives and several personnel records of former Agents have been accessed without permission. Your old DEO file was one of them. The IDs of the people who accessed them have been handed to Aptil."</p><p>"This will be a test of whether we can trust him." Alex commented.</p><p>"You don't trust him?" James asked.</p><p>"We have doubts." Alex said. "But that is based on, well not fact. Who else knows you know the files were accessed?"</p><p>"At least twenty of us. I can give you names if that helps." James said before handing Alex a thumb drive. "This contains the information I gave Aptil. It may be nothing, but maybe it is a lead."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex replied.</p><p>"Anyway. I should go. I have to be in DC this afternoon. I'll let you know if I find anything else."</p><p>"James, be careful." Alex warned.</p><p>"You too."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are the goats?" Supergirl asked when she and Alex entered the DEO control room.</p><p>"Proving difficult to herd?" Vasquez said.</p><p>"Can't you leave a tempting trail of hay?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That might give the game away."</p><p>"This is stupid." Alex said. "Maybe we should just send someone in. Next Agent who screws up gets sent in?" Alex suggested walking off, indicating to Vasquez that she should join her.</p><p>"She's joking." Supergirl said looking round the control room. "But to be on the safe side no screwing up today."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Can you cross reference the names on this list with your investigation?" Alex asked passing Vasquez the thumb drive as they walked to her office.</p><p>"Sure, but which investigation are you talking about?"</p><p>"How Kai got hold of my personnel file." Alex explained. "That drive has a list of everyone who accessed archived personnel files without permission."</p><p>"I'll get right on it." Vasquez said. "Anything else I need to know?"</p><p>"Just wild speculation and paranoia." Alex replied. "Just so you know, Aptil has a copy of that disk. Well technically we have the copy, but you know what I mean."</p><p>"So I technically don't have this?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Something like that." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Supergirl asked entering Alex's office.</p><p>"Just frustrated that this is taking so long. I mean the portal is only part of the trap. They are probably going to try to take you somewhere else and then take you to the portal."</p><p>"Except you are watching the portal." Supergirl said. "Besides it is not that easy to take me."</p><p>"Except Lobo showed how easy it was." Alex said. "If Mongul really did do his research, perhaps they'll have some of those stun grenades."</p><p>"I hope not. They weren't any fun."</p><p>"My point is we are so focused on the portal we may be ignoring something important."</p><p>"Right now Mongul's plan can wait. We need to think about tonight."</p><p>"Maybe we should scrap tonight." Alex said "After what James told us, I am even more worried about Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"Which is why we have to stop them. And tonight is the first step of doing just that." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"What if it is a trap?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Brave move with Cat being invited." Kara pointed out. "Besides it is more likely that they are trying to look clean so the investigation stops."</p><p>"Just be careful."</p><p>"I will." Kara promised. "But I do need to get some CatCo work done first. So meet you at yours in a couple of hours?"</p><p>"Okay, I'll bring the kit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Chapter 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She got hit on." MJ said to the other teens as the trio sat the table, half heartedly doing homework.</p><p>"But she didn't know." Kara countered.</p><p>"She never dates. As in never." Alex added. "And whatever that weird thing was last night no way would it lead dating."</p><p>"Lena goes to functions all the time." MJ said. "But I guess that doesn't count."</p><p>"Why?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Because she just hires the plus one."</p><p>"You are making it sound like she using an escort service." Kara pointed out confusing her cousin who asked.</p><p>"What's an escort service?"</p><p>"What's going on?" The older Kara asked entering the room.</p><p>"Nothing." All three teenagers said.</p><p>"Then why are you talking about escort services?"</p><p>"Alex doesn't know what they are." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Wait, Lena uses these?" The teenage Alex asked having used the internet to figure out what everyone was talking about.</p><p>"What are you three doing?" Kara repeated.</p><p>"Nothing." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"MJ, do you want me to fly you Midvale next time we visit?" The older Kara offered her nephew.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then what are you doing?"</p><p>"Just debating who was going to date next, you, mom or Lena." MJ explained.</p><p>"You are such a sell out." His sister griped.</p><p>"Or Eliza." The teenage Alex chipped in. Just as everyone's phone seemed to buzz.</p><p>"What did you say to Lena?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"I was just asking for verification." Alex said.</p><p>"About wha-" Kara started as she phone buzzed again. "You asked if she was a hooker?" Kara asked reading the message.</p><p>"A what?" Alex asked searching the internet again.</p><p>"No. The user of hookers and the male equivalent." Alex said trying to get to grips with what she was reading. "It was MJ who said it."</p><p>"Lena is going to kill us." MJ said.</p><p>"Well I suggest all three of you apologise to Lena and then reflect on the fact that Luthors are infamous for holding grudges." Kara said.</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong." The teenage Alex said. "It was them that said it."</p><p>"You are really good at shirking responsibility." MJ said looking at his cousin.</p><p>"Why are you even discussing this?" Kara asked. "Actually I don't want to know." She added as the adult Alex walked in carrying a large bag while looking at her phone. "What have you two done to upset Lena?" She asked looking at her children.</p><p>"See nothing to do with me." The teenage Alex said to her cousins.</p><p>"Don't ask." The adult Kara said to her sister.</p><p>"Okay then. You ready?"</p><p>"I am." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Let's go upstairs then." Alex said said leading her to her bedroom where she put the bag on the bed and started to pull out the contents.</p><p>"Just in case it is a trap and they have Kryptonite, the dress is bullet proof." Alex said. "This necklace will detect Red Kryptonite. These glasses have a camera in, it will feed everything back to me. Remember tonight is about gathering intelligence not taking them down."</p><p>"This isn't the first time I have done this." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I know. But last time I talked to Sloane Syndicate we were kidnapped." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I'll be careful. Just make sure Alex is okay."</p><p>"She will be." Her sister promised. "Ruby will be watching the kids and I have doubled the DEO patrol. Alex will be fine, you just need to concentrate on being safe. Which is why J'onn will be on the inside as a waiter." She then paused and picked up a card. "Okay, this card should unlock any RFID pads." Alex said handing her the card.</p><p>"This is so Mission Impossible." Kara said happily.</p><p>"Kara, this is dangerous. Please pay attention." Alex said.</p><p>"Sorry." Kara said. "So where is the safe cracker?"</p><p>"I'm starting to think the goat plan was the more common sense plan." Alex complained.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"An unfamiliar face in the tide of normalcy." The young Sloane Syndicate CEO greeted as he approached Kara.</p><p>"I'm Kara Danvers from CatCo magazine."</p><p>"Ah, the press. I will be on my best behaviour then. Wait. Danvers? That name sounds familiar." The CEO said. "Have me met?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But I have met a Danvers recently." He said, trying to think where. "That's right. Director Danvers."</p><p>"That's not me." Kara said. "I am just a reporter, from CatCo."</p><p>"I can see that." He smiled. "Well enjoy your evening."</p><p>"Actually I was hoping to ask you a few questions." Kara said.</p><p>"Right now I am on meet and greet. But perhaps later we can have a dance, you will have the length of the dance to ask any questions you like. Let's say 21:32." He said looking at his phone.</p><p>"21:32 it is." Kara said.</p><p>"That was awfully specific." Kara said over the radio link once he had gone.</p><p>"CEOs are quirky." Alex said.</p><p>"I am sitting right here." Lena said from Alex's side.</p><p>"Anyway that gives you 71 minutes to plant the device and get to the dance floor." Alex said.</p><p>"Easy." Kara said heading off down a corridor as she did so she saw another familiar face.</p><p>"Is that Aptil?" Kara asked over the radio.</p><p>"Looks like it." Alex said.</p><p>"What's he doing here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No idea. He didn't tell us anything." Alex said. "Have you met him as you?"</p><p>"Don't think so." Kara said. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Stick with the plan, but watch your back."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you doing?" Alex asked when she noticed Lena get up.</p><p>"Making my entrance."</p><p>"You're going in?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll try to make sure Kara doesn't get into too much trouble."</p><p>"And who is going to be watching you?"</p><p>"They expect trouble from me, I would hate to disappoint." Lena smiled.</p><p>"Please be careful." Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course." Lena said leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Told you this would be easy." Kara said as she slipped into an office.</p><p>"Don't get cocky." Alex warned.</p><p>"You sure this computer is okay? I mean it was a kinda easy to get in here."</p><p>"As long as it is on the network it is fine." Alex said. "You just need to place the device." She said as Kara removed the cover of the laptop.</p><p>"Anywhere?" Kara asked.</p><p>"On the chip."</p><p>"The black thing?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said before seeing Kara's hands move to the heat sink and saying the other black think. She then watched Kara's hands move again before saying. "That's the one." Once it was placed Alex said. "Okay, put the cover on and get out of there."</p><p>"I know." Kara said placing the laptop back on the desk.</p><p>"Does the Director know you are here?" Aptil asked as he entered the room.</p><p>"Um well I don't know where I am, so I'd be surprised if the Director knew. Um, who is the Director?" Kara said, trying and failing to act natural.</p><p>"You can drop the act. I know who you are and I am pretty sure you know who I am. And I am pretty sure we are here for the same reason. But my life will be easier if I never saw you. Just make sure you are out of here in six minutes, that's when the next patrol comes this way." He said leaving the office.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So Ms Danvers what is it that CatCo magazine wants to know? How I made it to CEO so young? If I was helped by my family? My story is even better. I came from nothing. I am completely self made. Not even a degree to my nam-"</p><p>"Actually, no. The young CEO angle has got a little boring." Kara said cutting Joiner off as they danced. "The readers are more interested in the criminal CEOs."</p><p>"Criminal? And what crimes am I meant to have committed? Is this because I have shaken the business world to the core?"</p><p>"Supplying the Kai gang with weapons and contact lenses designed to control teenagers." Kara listed.</p><p>"The latter sounds like every parents dream." He said without missing a beat.</p><p>"Is that an admission?"</p><p>"No, just acknowledging the idea." He smiled. "I can assure you, just in case my designer suit and lack of tattoos doesn't give it away, I'm not part of any gang."</p><p>"I didn't say you were part of it. I said supplying it."</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Control, driving property prices down, profit."</p><p>"I wish my life was as exciting as you make it sound. I am merely a spreadsheet jockey."</p><p>"Are you good at that?"</p><p>"The best."</p><p>"So you know how to hide funds?"</p><p>"So now you are accusing me of embezzlement?"</p><p>"I was just asking if you were skilful enough, not if you were actually hiding funds." Kara pointed out before asking. "So how is business going since all your power plants got shut down?"</p><p>"This is a very different interview to the one I was expecting." Joiner said.</p><p>"So you were controlling the guest list so you were only asked easy questions?" Kara asked. "You wanted to use the press as a way of publishing your rhetoric rather than the truth?"</p><p>"Look at that we are out of time." He said walking off the dance floor.</p><p>"I feel like you might need to brush up on tact." Cat said to Kara walking past her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Alex asked over the radio as Kara walked away.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"That sounded like you were kicking a hornets nest." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I took it straight from your playbook." Kara countered.</p><p>"That's what worried me." Alex said.</p><p>"So where next?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Go up to the fifth floor."</p><p>"Why? I thought you said there was nothing up there." Kara said.</p><p>"Precisely. If they think you are digging round in safe places they may see you as less of a threat and not realise what happened earlier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Chapter 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Director Danvers." Aptil greeted the next morning as he was shown into her office.</p><p>"Agent Aptil."</p><p>"I spent the night with your sister."</p><p>"You might want to consider rephrasing that." Alex said.</p><p>"I met your sister last night, snooping round Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"My sister is a reporter."</p><p>"She was a reporter." Aptil corrected.</p><p>"She still works for CatCo." Alex said. "What she investigates is up to Cat Grant, not me."</p><p>"So you weren't behind last night?"</p><p>"Do you really think I can pull weight with Cat Grant?" Alex countered.</p><p>"No. But that doesn't mean you weren't involved."</p><p>"So what were you doing at this party?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Same as your sister. Searching for information."</p><p>"How did you get in?"</p><p>"The Feds provided extra security. I volunteered."</p><p>"A little obvious wasn't it?"</p><p>"No matter what you think about me I am not an idiot." Aptil said. "By going I would draw their attention. Whilst I had their attention, it could have been possible, hypothetically speaking, for others to slip in unnoticed. Your sister also provided a good distraction. After all the misinformation we have been fed the whole night had a nice feeling of symmetry." He went on.</p><p>"Did it turn up anything useful?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Did what turn up anything useful? All I did was attend a snobby cocktail party as security." Aptil said. "But hypothetically, if people had slipped in then they should be obtaining useful information over the coming days." He added. "But seeing what happened after you rattled Sloane Syndicate's cage, I suggest you arrange for your sister's family, which includes your children to have protection."</p><p>"I will." Alex said.</p><p>"Did you sister find anything?"</p><p>"Too early to tell." Alex replied. "But she did upset Joiner."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Alex asked as she approached Supergirl in the control room where she was looking at long range scans.</p><p>"Looking for sinister looking dots." Supergirl said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Lobo."</p><p>"The scanners don't work that way." Alex said. "Why are you looking for Lobo?"</p><p>"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."</p><p>"I think we have enough bad things on Earth, we don't have to look for extra ones." Alex said. "Especially as you upset Joiner last night."</p><p>"Did Aptil say anything?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"He was there as a distraction and he is hoping the intel will start flowing soon. He is concerned that Sloane will come after us again."</p><p>"So the kids are back under lockdown?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Which they are going to love." Alex said miserably.</p><p>"They'll understand."</p><p>"Or not. They were already complaining about their lack of freedom. Taking it away completely won't go down well." Alex said as her phone buzzed several times.</p><p>"Problem?" Kara asked.</p><p>"They are the messages of protest." Alex said as Kara's phone buzzed. "Let me guess they told Alex?"</p><p>"Apparently so. Aren't they not meant to use their phones at school?"</p><p>"Ma'ams, our goat force has entered the cave. Like before we have lost all feeds, but Burt is hovering outside and will go in in ten minutes. We should have -" She explained only to be interrupted by Harris.</p><p>"Ma'ams there has been a huge energy surge form the cave."</p><p>"Get Alpha and Bravo teams to take up position half a mile from the cave." Alex said before looking at her sister. "You too. But you do not approach the cave."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl said disappearing.</p><p>"Send Burt in now." Alex ordered Vasquez.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"That's strange." Vasquez said as several live feeds showed on the screen.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The feed is working. The Faraday cage is broken."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Maybe the power surge knocked everything out." Vasquez said as they looked at the screen that showed a portal but no goats.</p><p>"Are we sure that is a live feed?" Alex asked. "It seems to be missing our goats."</p><p>"Feed is live and uncompromised." Harris said.</p><p>"Any hidden tunnels?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not that we can see."</p><p>"Have Alpha team send in the drones and bomb disposal robot." Alex said. "Ensure there is no power getting to the portal. But no one is to enter that cave."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez said as she relayed the commands.</p><p>"I'm on site." Supergirl said over the radio. "I can't hear anything coming from the cave."</p><p>"We are still investigating, hold your position." Alex said.</p><p>"Ma'am, Valentine just came back on line." Vasquez called. "We have the footage from the last five minutes."</p><p>"Put it on the big screen." Alex ordered turning her attention to the screen. Moments later they saw the screen come to light showing the portal. After several seconds several goats came into view before there was a blinding flash. When the light had gone so had the goats."</p><p>"So we just vaporised the goats or sent them to Mongul's son?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Maybe he will see it as a sign of friendship?" Supergirl said.</p><p>"Or an act of war." Vasquez chipped in before noticing something on the screen. "Look at that." She said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked following Vasquez's finger which pointed to images of small boxes.</p><p>"They weren't there before, or at least they were hidden."</p><p>"What do you think, pressure sensors or something to do with the Portal?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No idea. We should be able to get the bomb disposal robot to remove them though."</p><p>"I need to report to the President." Alex said before reaching for her radio.</p><p>"Supergirl, you can stand down. No one is going in the cave anytime soon. Alpha and Bravo teams secure the area. No one gets in or out."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You think they'll show?" Supergirl asked as she and Alex approached the meeting room at CatCo at evening.</p><p>"If they weren't part of the kidnap Supergirl plan, probably." Alex said as they entered the meeting room where an alien was sitting opposite Cat.</p><p>"You are not Peter." Alex commented, seeing it was a different alien from last time.</p><p>"No. Your voice calls me Lisa." The female sounding alien replied, nodding towards Cat.</p><p>"Is Peter okay?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"He is fine."</p><p>"Why the swap?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He sounded like he trusted you. We wanted to know for sure."</p><p>"So you are the leader?"</p><p>"No. I am the telepath."</p><p>"Shouldn't you have come last time then?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I was deemed too important to risk. Now Caturghakurgrahhuk has spoken in your favour I have come to assess you."</p><p>"Catu...Catahhgaa-" Supergirl started to ask only for Cat to jump in and say.</p><p>"Peter."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked the alien.</p><p>"And what?" The alien questioned confused.</p><p>"You said you are a telepath, I am guessing you have used the last two minutes to make an assessment."</p><p>"Technically I am an empath. I can not read you mind, just your feelings. Which are very mixed. Are all humans so conflicted?"</p><p>"Conflicted?" Supergirl said.</p><p>"She is cautious, sad, excited, controlled, angry, guilty." The alien said nodding at Alex.</p><p>"Maybe we should rename you Troi." Supergirl said.</p><p>"So what is it you want?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A home and direction."</p><p>"On Earth?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. Somewhere that Mongul has never been. We know you don't have ships, so we can wait. But before then we need help. Food and medicine."</p><p>"I am assuming you don't want to come to one of our bases to be checked out?"</p><p>"And be locked up forever?" The alien asked, clearly not trusting Alex.</p><p>"So what are you proposing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We have a, you call them medics, if they can spend time with your," she paused searching for the word, "kelinth."</p><p>"Doctor." Supergirl said recognising the word.</p><p>"Dooctoor." The alien repeated. "Strange word. But if they can spend time with this dooctoor they can explain our needs."</p><p>"Okay. But once we have given you food and medicine I need something off you." Alex said.</p><p>"Peter told you all we know about the portals." She said.</p><p>"This is something else. I have need of an Empath."</p><p>"You do?" Supergirl asked confused before guessing what Alex was getting at. "Oh, that's a good plan."</p><p>"Would I be in danger?" The alien asked.</p><p>"You would have guards and you can bring your own as well." Alex said.</p><p>"We will speak after medicine." The alien said before standing. "Our medics will be here tomorrow." With that she left.</p><p>"I assume you will start paying towards rent?" Cat asked earning a wry smile from Alex. "What exactly are you two hatching?"</p><p>"We are trying to find a mole. We had used a telepath, but they managed to attack her brain and until we know for sure how I can't risk another. But Troi or Lisa or whatever we are calling her, can just sit in the room and pick out who is feeling nervous and guilty."</p><p>"She won't be danger?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Apart from us no one knows she is an empath. Even if they did, from what I understand the process works differently, telepathy is an active power that leaves them vulnerable, empaths are passive. But I will check with J'onn before we do anything."</p><p>"There is a chance she will lie." Cat pointed out.</p><p>"I know." Alex said. "But doing something is better than doing nothing." She then paused and said. "I will have Dr Dansen be here from six pm tomorrow. There will also be some undercover DEO agents as well."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where's Alex and Kara?" The adult Kara asked when they got back to her place and just saw her son in the lounge.</p><p>"At your place. She was tired and wanted to feed Chewie. Don't worry there's a DEO guy outside your place." MJ said.</p><p>"I guess it is late." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Is Kara there as well?" The adult Alex asked, noticing her daughter was left out MJ's explanation.</p><p>"Umm, no." MJ said.</p><p>"Kara!" Alex called upstairs. Not getting a reply she asked. "Why can't she listen to music quietly?" Before heading upstairs calling for her daughter.</p><p>"I'm going to go see Alex. I need a … um… a book." MJ said standing.</p><p>"Where is she?" Alex asked rushing down the stairs before MJ got to the front door.</p><p>"Who?" MJ asked, trying and failing to look innocent.</p><p>"Where's Kara?" His mother demanded.</p><p>"She went out."</p><p>"Out where?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"MJ, now is not the time."</p><p>"I really don't." He said as Alex took out her phone and calling her daughter. When she heard a noise from upstairs she ran to her daughter's room again before coming down stairs a minute later, cursing under her breath, holding a phone and tracker. "I will kill her when she gets back." Alex ranted.</p><p>"Did she take the alarm?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I think so." Alex said. "I couldn't see it up there."</p><p>"That's something. Do you want me to go out looking for her?"</p><p>"We have no idea where to start." Alex said.</p><p>"I'll go see if Alex knows anything." The adult Kara said leaving.</p><p>"You had better not be lying." Alex said to MJ when it was just them.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Why didn't you stop here?"</p><p>"Seeing you can't, how can I?" He asked.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey mom." The teenage Alex said looking up from the computer.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said before asking. "Do you know where Kara is?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Now isn't the time to lie. There are bad people out there" Kara said.</p><p>"I'm not. I don't know, not exactly anyway."</p><p>"Alex." Kara said sternly.</p><p>"There was a party tonight. But I don't know where. Kara didn't say."</p><p>"Alex-"</p><p>"I swear." The teenager said. "Kara said it was best if we didn't know."</p><p>Before Kara could say anything a painful noise sounded in her ears. Recognising it as one of the alarms she changed into Supergirl and flew out of the window.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Seeing her niece sitting on a quiet street, under a tree, hugging her knees, as torrential rain fell she hurried over and knelt if front of her.</p><p>"Kara? Are you okay?" She asked gently.</p><p>Hearing her aunt's voice the teenager looked up and despite the rain, the older Kara could see she was crying.</p><p>"Did someone hurt you?" The older Kara asked. This time the teenager shook her head.</p><p>Pulling her niece in for a hug, she was concerned with how wet and cold the teenager was. Before she could ask anything further the teen sobbed. "I want to go home."</p><p>On hearing the words Kara immediately flew them back to her sister's house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Chapter 116</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear to god I am going to ki-" Alex started when she saw Supergirl flying into the house with her daughter.</p><p>"Alex." Supergirl said firmly, cutting her sister's rant off, just as she set the teenager down.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked, but then she saw the state her daughter was in and she immediately rushed over and hugged her.</p><p>"What happened? Are you hurt?" Alex asked as, as her daughter clung to her.</p><p>"You are freezing, you need to go get warmed up. Go have a shower and get dry clothes on. Then come back down." Alex instructed, trying to stay calm.</p><p>"What happened?" She asked her sister once she heard the shower turn on upstairs.</p><p>"I don't know. She activated the alarm. When I got there she was sitting under a tree. There was no one else there. I couldn't see any injuries and she said she wasn't hurt. But she was really upset."</p><p>"Can you take MJ tonight?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course. Do you need anything else?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"Just the truth. Hopefully Kara will give it." Alex said before sighing and adding. "But I didn't when I was her age."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenager sat on the couch Alex wrapped her in a blanket before giving her a hot chocolate. "Drink that it will warm you up." Alex said.</p><p>As the teenager clung to the hot mug she looked at her mother and said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"We'll get to that." Alex said. "But first I need to know if anyone hurt you?" In response her daughter shook her head.</p><p>"You sure?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No one attacked me." Kara assured her.</p><p>"Good." Alex said relaxing slightly. "So what happened?"</p><p>"I was stupid. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gone."</p><p>"All true, but doesn't answer the question. Where did you go?" Alex pressed.</p><p>"There was party."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Jack Flynn's place."</p><p>"Who is Jack Flynn?" Alex asked not recognising the name.</p><p>"One of the football team. He's a senior."</p><p>At that point Alex bit down all her criticisms of Kara's decision to go to the party and waited for her daughter to continue.</p><p>"His parents are away." Kara went on. As Alex heard that she jumped in.</p><p>"Was there alcohol?"</p><p>"Yes. But I didn't have any." Feeling her mother's eyes on her she looked up from the cup of hot chocolate that she had been staring at and said. "I swear I didn't." But after a few more silent moments of staring from Alex she added. "Plenty of others were drinking. But I didn't."</p><p>"I believe you." Alex said moving a stray clump of hair off her daughter's face. "But why would you go to that type of party?"</p><p>"The reason I went to the stupid party was because Chris asked."</p><p>"Who's Chris?" Alex asked, suddenly feeling like she was completely disconnected from her daughter's life.</p><p>"A boy from school. I thought he liked me. He didn't. It was just a game." Kara explained, the sentence causing Alex to feel alarmed, but she remained silent, wanting her daughter go at her own pace. But when the teen didn't say anything more Alex prodded.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Like I said it was just a game to him. A stupid bet. When I found out I left. Except I didn't have my phone or money and I didn't know that neighbourhood. Then I got lost and called aunt Kara."</p><p>"Teenagers can be cruel." Alex said, convinced there was more to the story, but knowing her daughter well enough not to push too hard.</p><p>"I know, but I really liked him." Kara sobbed as Alex pulled her into her arms.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's Kara?" The adult Kara asked the next morning when her sister entered her apartment.</p><p>"Heart broken."</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I am pretty sure I haven't got the full story yet, but something to do with a boy she really liked asking her out for a bet." Alex explained. "Thank you for getting her."</p><p>"Of course." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Where's MJ?" Alex asked noticing how quiet the apartment was.</p><p>"He and Alex have already gone to school. He said Kara wasn't going so they went without her. They were meant to stop by your place to say goodbye."</p><p>"They didn't." Alex said.</p><p>"He maybe avoiding you. He was pretty certain that he was going to get grounded." Kara said.</p><p>"At least he is perceptive." Alex said before Kara asked.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"I have got so used to dealing with threats from Mongul and Kai, I became completely blind to the normal teenage problems. How much else have I missed?"</p><p>"When we were teens we definitely didn't share everything with Eliza." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I know, but I still felt like she knew." Alex said. "I had no idea that Kara was even interested in dating. I knew something was off the other night, but I put it down to me being stressed and ignored it."</p><p>"The important thing is Kara is okay." The adult Kara reminded her.</p><p>"I'm not sure she is." Alex said sounding unconvinced. "I have to go to work, the President wants a full briefing on the goat fiasco. I don't know how long I will be tied up for, but it will probably be all day, so can you check in on Kara?"</p><p>"Of course." Her sister assured her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey." Kara said popping her head round her niece's door in the early afternoon.</p><p>"Did mom send you to babysit?" The teenager asked from the bed, without looking round.</p><p>"No. But she is worried about you. She also said you skipped breakfast and you know how important I think food is so I brought a small selection." The adult Kara said before the teenager felt something drop on her bed. Looking round she saw various wrapped food options scattered on the duvet.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." The teen said rolling back onto her side so her back was facing her aunt.</p><p>"Well eat when you're ready." The adult Kara said before asking. "Want to talk?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then I'll talk. I remember when I had my heartbroken." The adult Kara started oblivious to her niece's eyeroll. "I shut myself off from everyone, including your mom. I even turned down a food tasting session. I convinced myself the world would be better without me and slowly but surely Supergirl took over. Eventually I pulled myself out of the funk. Actually your mom kind of dragged me out out of it. Then a few weeks later your mom had her heart broken and I really wanted to help, but she reminded me after hiding myself away for weeks I had no right to criticise her."</p><p>"So you got over it?" The teenager guessed not particularly interested in the story.</p><p>"You want the truth?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"A fews weeks later we found a spacecraft under water and in it was Mon-El. Only in, what had been months for me, had been years for him. In that time he had been sucked through a portal, sent to the future and got married."</p><p>"You suck at pep talks." The teenager said rolling over.</p><p>"Yeah, in my head this went differently." The adult Kara conceded. "You should talk to your mom."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She can relate a lot more than you think. But that story is hers to tell not mine." Kara said, just as her phone rang.</p><p>"Kara Danvers …. yes why? … What? I''ll be right there."</p><p>"What's wrong?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"That was the school. Alex has been in a fight."</p><p>"What has mom done?" The teenager asked, making an assumption on who Kara was talking about.</p><p>"It's not your mom." The adult Kara said. "I've got to go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked when she reached the Principal's office.</p><p>"Miss Danvers. Please come in." He said opening the door. As she entered the office she saw her daughter sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to her face.</p><p>"Alex? What happened?" She asked panicking that Alex had lost her powers again. "Why are you using an ice pack?" Kara asked her daughter as she hugged her.</p><p>"I was punched, they thought it would be a good idea." The teenager said. "I don't need it. I'm fine."</p><p>"Punched?" Kara asked before turning to look at the Principal. "What happened?"</p><p>"We are still trying to establish that. But there seems to have been a fight between the football team and basketball team."</p><p>"Alex is on neither." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Yes. She tried to rescue her cousin -"</p><p>"Is MJ hurt?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Some bruises-"</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"In one of the classrooms with the rest of team basketball."</p><p>"I wasn't allowed to wait with them." Alex said.</p><p>"We believe Alex is an innocent party." The Principal said. "And in light of other events involving her recently -"</p><p>"You mean her nearly drowning?" Kara cut in.</p><p>"Yes. In light of that we wanted to make sure she was okay. So kept her here."</p><p>"Surely you want every child to be okay." Kara argued.</p><p>"Well, yes of course, but I was concerned by Alex. I mean she was punched."</p><p>"So was MJ." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"I'm going to take them both home." Kara said.</p><p>"Well, that isn't possible. I need to speak to MJ's mother before he can be released." The Principal said.</p><p>"Alex is talking to the President of the United States right now. Do you really want that meeting to be interrupted?"</p><p>"Um, no."</p><p>"Well then, I'll take MJ."</p><p>"Right. Ok, I will take you down there." He said, in part grateful he would not have to deal with the adult Alex.</p><p>As they reached the classroom he said. "I'll just -" But before he could finish Kara walked in and headed straight to her nephew.</p><p>"MJ? Are you okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said surprised to see his aunt.</p><p>"Get your things, I'm taking you home."</p><p>"Um okay." He said as Kara caught sight of Martin.</p><p>"Martin? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"He was also involved." The Principal said. "We can't reach his guardian."</p><p>"I'll take him." Kara said.</p><p>"I can't let you do that-"</p><p>"So far this school as overseen my daughter drowning and being assaulted, but this is where you take a stand?"</p><p>"Well, it's up to Martin." The Principal said wondering if Alex might have been the easier parent to deal with.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Start talking." Kara commanded as she, the teenage Alex, Martin and MJ reached her apartment.</p><p>"Martin had nothing to do with this." Alex said.</p><p>"I kinda did." Martin said.</p><p>"It was my fault." MJ jumped in. "I may have started it."</p><p>"But it was that jerk who threw the first punch." Alex said.</p><p>"One at a time." Kara said. "Actually wait. Matin, leave a message for your uncle and let him know you are here and safe." Kara instructed. "You can call from in there if you want some privacy." She said pointing to her bedroom. As he disappeared she looked at the two remaining teenagers.</p><p>"Fighting?" She then looked at her daughter and added. "You know you can't do that."</p><p>"I didn't. I was just a kind of shield for MJ. I'm fine."</p><p>"And Martin?" Kara asked.</p><p>"He tried to help me." Alex said as the teenager in question re-emerged.</p><p>"I left a message for him." He said before his stomach growled. "Sorry. Kinda missed lunch." He said avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"We all did." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Okay, make some lunch." Kara instructed her daughter. "I'm going to try to get hold of Alex."</p><p>"Do you have to?" MJ asked. "She was already going to ground me before this."</p><p>"You should have thought about that before you started a fight." Kara said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Chapter 117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Martin? Are you okay?" Steve asked as Kara let him into her apartment.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked looking at his nephew.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What happened? The school's message said there was a fight." He said looking from his nephew to Kara.</p><p>"We are still trying to figure that out." Kara said.</p><p>"MJ, what were you thinking?" Alex asked as she stormed into the apartment. But when she saw Steve she stopped. "Hi."</p><p>"Hi." Steve smiled. "I'm Steve."</p><p>"Alex. Wait was Martin involved?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"All three of them were apparently." Kara said.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after Martin, but I get a feeling we probably don't want to be here for the interrogation." Steve said to Kara, while glancing at Alex.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"If I discover anything I'll let you know." He added ushering Martin out of the apartment. Once the door had shut Alex looked at her son and said.</p><p>"Speak."</p><p>"It wasn't my fault. Not exactly. Chris was being a jerk."</p><p>"Chris? As in Kara's Chris?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"I wouldn't call him that, especially in front of Kara. He doesn't deserve to be linked to her." MJ said. "But yes. I told him to stop and he punched me. I went down and Alex came to help me. Only he punched her, which did not work out so well for his hand. But then his football team mates saw him clutching his hand and thought I was responsible so started to attack us. Only then my team mates saw and joined in. And then Martin appeared from no where and pulled Alex and I out of it."</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Just some bruises." He said.</p><p>"There are no breaks." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"Can you look after MJ tonight?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"Um, sure." Kara agreed surprised at the request.</p><p>"So I'm not grounded?" MJ asked confused.</p><p>"I'll deal with you tomorrow." Alex said leaving.</p><p>"That did not go as I expected." MJ said.</p><p>"Unless she wants you to eat mom's cooking as punishment." He cousin said.</p><p>"You don't get to be involved in fights and make comments like that." Kara said looking at her daughter.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi." Alex said entering her daughter's bedroom, where she was still lying on the bed.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said looking round.</p><p>"It will just be us tonight." Alex said.</p><p>"I know. MJ just messaged me." The teen said. "He was a little confused about why you left him over there."</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you." Alex said. "Without MJ around."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said sitting up.</p><p>"What really happened last night?" Alex asked. "And don't tell me you told me. MJ is starting fights to defend you."</p><p>"I never asked him to." The teenager said.</p><p>"I didn't say you did. But you know MJ will always stick up for you. What worries me is why he thinks he needs to stick up for you. Especially as he is refusing to tell me." Alex said. "So what really happened last night?"</p><p>"It's not about last night, not exactly anyway." Kara said.</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked sitting on the bed next to her.</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"You don't get to come home in the state you were last night and say it doesn't matter." Alex said. "Something is happening at school isn't it?"</p><p>"After I started High School, rumours about the accident spread and there was lots of talk about about me. Never to my face, but I still knew. I ignored it. Then MJ started and when he was harassed I lost it and broke that guy's nose."</p><p>"I remember." Alex said, unsure if the story was relevant, but she let har daughter go on.</p><p>"After that no one dared say anything bad anywhere near where I was. And MJ and I were kind of left in peace. But the last few months or so things have started to build again and it wasn't just about me this time. It spread to my friends as well. Some of them decided it wasn't worth the trouble to be my friend but others put up with it or just ignored it. Only then the whole game thing happened and Kai, and I was basically grounded for life and we kind of drifted apart. And I don't know if it was because of that or not but the stories about me got worse."</p><p>"What kind of stories?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"If it is bothering you, it matters." Alex argued. But when her daughter remained silent she sighed and added. "I can't force you to tell me. But why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"It wouldn't have done any good. Besides you've had enough on."</p><p>"No matter what is going on, you and your brother are more important." Alex said hugging her. "I assume MJ knew?"</p><p>"He started hearing things. And Alex figured it out, but I told her to leave it as doing anything would make it worse. I just wanted to be normal, but I didn't feel that way. There was a guy I really liked and I thought maybe if we dated I'd feel normal."</p><p>"Chris?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But they assume because you're gay, I'll be gay. Jen tried telling me, but I thought she was jealous so I ignored her. But at the party I heard Chris talking to his friends about how he was going fix me."</p><p>"Fix you?" Alex asked, starting to loose the battle to stay calm.</p><p>"Turn me straight." Kara clarified thinking her mother had missed the meaning.</p><p>"I got that. What were they doing to do?"</p><p>"Don't know. I left as soon as I heard him say it."</p><p>"Then what happened?"</p><p>"I got lost and aunt Kara got me … but when I got home, when you thought I was in the shower, I may have sent an anonymous tip off to the police about underage drinking at the party."</p><p>"He deserved much more than that." Alex said squeezing her tightly. "I know how cruel teenagers can be and how tough high school is. But you don't have to face any of it alone. No matter what happens the important thing is you stay true to yourself. And remember I will always love you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Director, it's 5am and you are destroying my punchbag." Wildcat said as he entered the gym.</p><p>"It was that or teenagers so a punchbag seemed safer." Alex said.</p><p>"What have the Three Amigos done?" He asked.</p><p>"They haven't. It was what was done to them that has made me mad."</p><p>"What happened?" He asked frowning. "Is this a Kai thing or a High School thing?"</p><p>"High School." Alex said. "Which unfortunately means I can't beat the crap out of those responsible."</p><p>"But they can." Ted pointed out. "Let me know if you want me to give more training to the kids, even if it is just self defence."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said before glancing at her watch. "I need to get home or I will miss breakfast."</p><p>"Alex." He called. "Next time you want to beat the crap out of something, give me a call and we can spar. I might even be able to improve that dodgy left hook of yours."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said leaving. As she walked through the corridors she ran into one of the DEO doctors.</p><p>"Director, it's a little early isn't it?" He asked.</p><p>"Just getting in some early morning training. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well I was going to save it for the staff meeting. But I made a break through last night, which I have been testing all night."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I think I can safely remove the contact lenses."</p><p>"You can?"</p><p>"Obviously I haven't tested it on an actual person, but in theory yes." He said. "However, depending on how long they have been wearing them for caution should be used."</p><p>"Let's hope we don't need to, but brief our containment teams, just in case."</p><p>"Of course." He said.</p><p>"Any news from Dr Thornton?"</p><p>"Yes. She said to tell you the meeting went well, she has come up with a list of supplies they need and the alien Lisa said she will come here once they have been delivered."</p><p>"Get them delivered ASAP." Alex said.</p><p>"You don't want to see the list?" He asked.</p><p>"I assume you read it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Any reason I shouldn't sign off on it?"</p><p>"No. It is just standard medicine."</p><p>"Then get it delivered."</p><p>"Yes Director." He said. "Oh don't forget you are due a check up."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You don't look it."</p><p>"That has nothing to do with my injuries." Alex said walking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Chapter 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alex came down from her shower she noticed both her kids sitting in the kitchen, with her sister and her niece.</p><p>"Morning." Her sister greeted. "I assumed you wanted to see MJ this morning and seeing last time he bypassed the house I thought we could have family breakfast."</p><p>"Thanks." The adult Alex said pouring coffee. As she did so MJ asked, while nodding at his sister.</p><p>"So how long is she grounded for?"</p><p>"She's not." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm not." The teenage Kara asked confused.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because the easiest thing to do is hide in your room for the next few months. But that isn't the way to deal with it. So you get to go out and be a teenager."</p><p>"What about Kai or whoever is after us?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"You'll still have a guard, but they'll keep their distance."</p><p>She then looked at her son and said. "Don't look so happy, you are getting punished."</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong. I mean I didn't punch anyone. I was the one who was punched."</p><p>"That doesn't get you out of it." Alex said.</p><p>"Well, how long am I grounded for?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Do you want it in days or years?" Alex asked.</p><p>"This is so unfair." MJ muttered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" The adult Kara asked once the teens had left for school.</p><p>"No. Right now I am thinking of murdering a teenager, which won't end well for anyone."</p><p>"Stopping yourself is progress." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Well it's partially my fault. I let all the unknowns about Kelly's accident get to me and I started to get obsessed again. If I spent more time focusing on what was actually happening with Kara now rather than something I can't change, maybe I could have stopped it getting so bad."</p><p>"The important thing is that from now you focus on now and the future, not the past." Kara said.</p><p>"I'm trying. And I did get some good news this morning though." Alex said.</p><p>"You did? What?"</p><p>"The medical team think they have come up with a way to remove the contact lenses without killing the user." Alex explained.</p><p>"That is good news. But when did you find all this out?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Five o'clock."</p><p>"In the morning?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"They called you at 5?"</p><p>"No I was already at the DEO."</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"I needed to punch something, so I used the gym."</p><p>"So you are feeling better?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"What can I do?"</p><p>"I don't know." Alex said. "Actually, one thing. Can you make it to the DEO at two?"</p><p>"Sure, why?"</p><p>"The FBI are coming in for a brief. Lisa is going to be there as well. It could get interesting."</p><p>"I'll be there.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Thank you for coming." Alex said as she, Supergirl, Vasquez and Harris entered the meeting room where several FBI agents were waiting. "We thought a joint meeting made sense." Alex added as she sat.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Aptil said. "But without wanting to sound rude. Who is that?"</p><p>"This is Lisa. She was on one of Mongul's squads. She knew of his plans and has been filling us in. She is here to help us explore any potential connections between Mongul and Sloane syndicate."</p><p>"You think that is possible?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"I do. I mean I hope it isn't. But in the interest of cooperation we are putting all our cards on the table." Alex said.</p><p>"Well, nice meeting you, Lisa? But are secret names really necessary?"</p><p>"It is my Earth name." The alien said. "The human tongue can not pronounce my real name."</p><p>"Okay." Aptil said before looking at Alex and saying. "Again I don't want to be rude, but are you happy with me revealing our progress with a non government employee."</p><p>"Share what you feel comfortable with. If there is no obvious link we carry on later behind closed doors." Alex said.</p><p>"Okay." Aptil said before starting his recap. As he did so Lisa looked round the room.</p><p>After a few minutes Lisa started to whisper something to Alex causing Aptil to stop and ask.</p><p>"Is there a problem?"</p><p>"Um, yes. Can you come with me a minute?" Alex said standing.</p><p>"Okay." Aptil said confused.</p><p>Alex then looked at Supergirl and said.</p><p>"No one leaves this room."</p><p>"Okay." Supergirl agreed before watching the pair leave.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Aptil asked as Alex shut her office door.</p><p>"Lisa is an empath." Alex said.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"An empath, she senses people's emotions."</p><p>"That must be kinda annoying." He said before he realised why Alex was telling him. "This was a set up. You're screening us?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The only people who knew were Supergirl, Lisa and me. We wanted everyone acting normally."</p><p>"I'm assuming you are telling me now for a reason."</p><p>"Yes. But remember Lisa could be lying, but she says Rogers and McGuire are both feeling unusually nervous and guilty. They are hiding something."</p><p>"So how do we play it?"</p><p>"What about sending J'onn into the room? They'll know he is a telepath. After what happened before he won't use telepathy, but it might drive a change in behaviour." Alex suggested.</p><p>"How are you going to do that when he is already in the room impersonating one of my agents?"</p><p>"How long have you known?" Alex asked surprised.</p><p>"Awhile. I should be angry, but I understand your paranoia. Plus he is incredibly efficient. That said, if we are going to work together, which I believe we have to to stop the threat, you have to start trusting me." Aptil said.</p><p>"I am trying." Alex said.</p><p>"That's a start. What if we drag J'onn, well Agent Brody from the room? Make it look like we think he is the mole, then send him, as in J'onn, in as himself." Aptil suggested.</p><p>"Seeing there is a lack of any other plan, let's go with it." Alex replied as she opened her office door and called to the two guards.</p><p>"Simms and Landry please can you detain Agent Brody and have him brought to interrogation room three."</p><p>"Umm, yes ma'am." Simms said before the two disappeared.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" One of the FBI Agents asked as Alex, Aptil and J'onn entered the briefing room thirty minutes later. "Where's Brody?"</p><p>"Sorry." Aptil said. "We have been running a counter mole operation. For obvious reasons I couldn't tell you. We found evidence pointing to Brody, who is now being interrogated."</p><p>"By the DEO?" McGuire asked, glancing nervously at J'onn.</p><p>"Yes, they have more freedom in integration."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"The evidence was overwhelming." Aptil said. "He deserves everything he gets."</p><p>"I feel uneasy about this Sir."</p><p>"If you want to raise a complaint feel free to leave now." Aptil said, deliberately offering an exit.</p><p>"Yes Sir." McGuire said standing and leaving.</p><p>"Anyone with a problem?" Aptil asked looking round the room, trying not to subconsciously linger on Rogers. When no one else spoke Aptil restarted, being careful not to say anything Rogers didn't already know.</p><p>-00-</p><p>After the meeting ended and Lisa the FBI agents, less Aptil, had been escorted from the building the remaining group went to the control room where Alex asked.</p><p>"What happened to McGuire?"</p><p>"McGuire left here and went to Central train station." Rose said.</p><p>"Did he make a run for it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. He went to a storage locker and took out a phone, sent a message, locked it up again and went back to the FBI building." Rose explained putting various photos on the screen.</p><p>"What was the message that he sent?" Aptil asked. "I mean I am assuming the phone magically fell into your lap somehow?"</p><p>"The phone is in the sealed locker." Rose said. "As for the message we are assuming it was coded. It read. 'Home soon." The number it went to is not registered. When we searched the networks we couldn't find it. However, we could find where it was prior to that message being sent. Our guess is as soon as it received the message it deactivated. But it had been in a warehouse in Iceland."</p><p>"Iceland?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Although strange, none of this is exactly incriminating." Aptil said.</p><p>"Which shows how professional the people behind this are. But we are continuing to follow Rogers and McGuire." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What I want to know is why the different reactions?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I have some thoughts about that. During the meeting ended I pulled their files and Rogers has completed the TRT course. McGuire hasn't." Aptil said.</p><p>"TRT?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Telepath Resistance Training. It is pretty hardcore, I doubt J'onn will be able to read Rogers' mind." Aprtil said. "He probably thought he was safe."</p><p>"The other question is do they know about each other." Alex said.</p><p>"There is no way to answer that unless one of them breaks. For now all we can do is watch and wait." Aptil commented. "Which is frustrating. But at least McGuire will be kicked off the task force, assuming my boss doesn't side with him."</p><p>"I'm thinking we might want to bypass the chain of command and take this straight to the President." Alex said. "There could be other moles in the FBI."</p><p>"Won't that give the game away that you are still investigating?"</p><p>"Well there is the possible link to Mongul." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"You are going to lie to the President?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"I am going to present every threat we are considering."</p><p>"While you do that do you want Brody to approach McGuire?" J'onn asked. "He could say he was released, had heard how McGuire defended him. It may be possible to get a read."</p><p>"And it may fry your brain." Alex said. "I don't want to risk you. Let's see what happens."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"There are two more of you than there should be." Ruby said as all three teens walked towards her at the school gate.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it then." MJ said turning.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you, you were the one I was expecting." Ruby said before looking at the teenage Kara and saying. "The random instructions about you were 'make have fun'." But as she spoke there was a roar of an engine before a motorbike skidded to a stop behind them. Recognising the bike and the helmet Ruby relaxed and looked at the rider, wondering why they were there.</p><p>"Hey guys." Wildcat said taking his helmet off.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" MJ asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I've got some time, thought we could restart the lessons. Don't worry, your moms signed off on it."</p><p>"Sweet." MJ said as Wildcat looked at the teenage Kara and asked as he held out a spare helmet. "Want a ride to the gym?"</p><p>"Mom would kill us." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"So, want a ride to the gym?"</p><p>"Okay." Kara said taking the helmet and climbing on he back of the bike, oblivious to the fact that the scene was the centre of attention at the school.</p><p>As they rode off MJ said to Ruby. "Mom is going to kill you to."</p><p>"The instructions were for Kara to have fun." Ruby said. "Your mom should really know better." She then looked at the teenage Alex and asked. "Aren't you meant to me in chess club?"</p><p>"Wrong day."</p><p>"Fair enough. Let's get to the gym then." Ruby said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Chapter 119</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry I'm late." Kara said entering her apartment where Alex and Chewie were watching on TV. "How was training?"</p><p>"Kinda fun." Alex said looking up at her mother moments before she found herself being hugged.</p><p>"Everything else okay?" Kara asked as she released her daughter and took off her coat.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"Have you eaten?"</p><p>"Yes. Alex ordered take out for us. I brought some back and put it in the fridge if you are hungry."</p><p>"Thanks. But why are you over here, rather than with your cousins?"</p><p>"Alex was entering lecture mode." The teen explained.</p><p>"A wise escape then." Kara said sitting next to her daughter.</p><p>"Don't worry David walked me back here and made sure it was safe before going back to waiting in the shadows." The teen explained before asking. "Aren't you going eat?"</p><p>"Too tired." Kara said as she hugged her daughter.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I had lunch." Kara said as her phone rang. Seeing it was coming through on her Supergirl SIM she answered. "Yes … of course … I'll be right there."</p><p>As she hung up she looked at her daughter and said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, there's been a big accident. Supergirl is needed. Do you want me to take you over to your cousins'.</p><p>"No, I'll wait here." Alex said.</p><p>"Don't stay up too late." Kara said hugging her before disappearing.</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Kara flew back into her apartment a couple of hours later she saw her daughter asleep on the couch. Carefully she scooped her up and carried her to her bed before tucking her in. She then silently left the room and went to the lounge where she took out her laptop and started to work on her CatCo report. As time ticked by she found herself getting more and more tired until she fell to sleep.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom?" Alex called trying to wake her.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked opening her eyes. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, but you're going to be late."</p><p>"Late?" Kara asked looking at the time. "Shoot." She said standing.</p><p>"You okay?" Her daughter asked frowning.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said hugging her. "I just need some food and to be in the sun for a few minutes." She then pulled away and looked at her daughter and added. "I'm sorry I've not been around much."</p><p>"It's okay. I just don't want you working so hard you go back to how you were on Trini."</p><p>"Trini was a very bad planet, the Earth isn't." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"That doesn't mean that you can't work too hard here."</p><p>"I won't." Kara assured her. "I'm going to get ready. I'll be back in a minute."</p><p>"I'll make breakfast." The teen offered.</p><p>When Kara remerged she saw a feast laid out and asked. "Are Kara and MJ coming for breakfast?"</p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p>"You have made a lot."</p><p>"I found your dinner in the fridge so I thought you'd be hungry." The teen explained.</p><p>"I am." Kara agreed. "But you didn't have to make all this."</p><p>"I thought if I didn't you would just buy lots of doughnuts."</p><p>"I like doughnuts." Kara said as she started eating.</p><p>"They aren't good for you." The teen said.</p><p>"I need the calories." Kara shrugged as she kept eating.</p><p>"Are you going to be home tonight?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I hope so." Kara said looking over to her daughter and adding. "I'll try."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said not believing that her mother would be home early. She then hugged her and said. "I've got to got to school."</p><p>"Love you." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Did you get any sleep?" Alex asked entering her sister's apartment a few minutes later.</p><p>"A little."</p><p>"I thought you were cutting down on standard Supergirl stuff?"</p><p>"I was, but when they called it sounded bad."</p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard." Alex warned.</p><p>"I won't." Kara promised. "So what's on the cards today?"</p><p>"Hope that McGuire and Rogers slip up. The President doesn't want either of them arrested. He is hoping they can lead us to whoever they are working for."</p><p>"So we are just waiting?" Kara asked.</p><p>"At least that gives you time to focus on your CatCo work." Alex said.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I'll make it home tonight."</p><p>"Don't jinx it." Alex warned.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Did someone call you in?" Alex asked confused when Supergirl entered her office at lunch.</p><p>"No. But I thought you'd need a break and food." Kara said passing Alex a bag.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex smiled.</p><p>"I assume neither of the moles have done anything?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. It has been really quiet. Not even Mongul has complained yet."</p><p>"I may have found something." Kara said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I took what James gave us and tried to find links between the riders he highlighted and specific politicians or regions-"</p><p>"I thought you were doing CatCo work today?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I had some time between meetings." Kara said.</p><p>"So did you find anything?" Alex asked.</p><p>"On James's theory? No. Nothing. However, I searched a bit wider and looked more generally. Did you know that Joiner has contributed the legal limit to several politicians? And if we take Senator Greenwood as an example, Sloane Syndicate also built a university in Greenwood's hometown and offers all places free of charge if the students come from poor backgrounds. Then Senator Nelson, his home city now has a brand new factory, employing over ten thousand people. The owner of that factory, Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"That doesn't prove they are actively being bribed. In fact it makes Sloane Syndicate look pretty good." Alex warned. "But it is a start." She added as the room shook. "What was that?" She asked standing.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Kara sat by herself in a secluded part of the school grounds a shadow fell across her. Looking up she asked. "Shouldn't you be in practice?"</p><p>"Practice is banned this week because of the fight." MJ said sitting next to her on one side as Alex sat on her other side. "So why are you out here?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I just wanted some fresh air." Kara said.</p><p>"So you're hiding?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I'm out in the open." Kara countered.</p><p>"You know what I mean." He said stealing one of his sister's sandwiches.</p><p>"You guys don't have to sit out here with me." Kara said just as the ground rumbled and they heard a huge explosion. Jumping to their feet they turned and saw a huge flame in the distance.</p><p>"We should get back to the main building." Kara said leading the others away from their lunch area. As they moved the ground shook again and they heard another explosion, from much closer. They stopped momentarily looking at the plumes of smoke before Kara reiterated. "We should get to the main building."</p><p>"Wait. Did you here that?" MJ asked causing all three teens to listen.</p><p>"Someone is shouting for help." Kara said.</p><p>"Sound like it is coming from the old gym." MJ added before taking off in that direction.</p><p>"MJ wait." Kara called before she and Alex chased after him. As they approached the shouting MJ stopped and saw Holtz and Chris were trapped by some debris, although not hurt.</p><p>"Can you move that from here?" Kara asked her cousin, pointing to the debris trapping Holtz and Chris.</p><p>"Do I have to?" The teenage Alex asked. "I mean they deserve it and it's not like they are in danger."</p><p>"What would your mom do?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Fine." Alex said reluctantly before focusing on the debris and using her powers to move it as her cousins kept look out. Once it had been moved the trio watched as Chris and Holtz ran from the area. The three teens were about to follow suit when they heard another cry for help.</p><p>"Is that Martin?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I can't see anyone." MJ said. "We'll have to get closer." He said as the trio set off for the old building. When they reached it another brick fell landing at their feet.</p><p>"That does not look safe." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I'll deflect it." Alex said as they entered the building and saw Martin tied to an old radiator. Hurrying over to him Kara and MJ released him, while Alex used her powers to deflect falling debris, hoping Martin didn't notice. Once freed the trio helped Martin out of the building. When they were clear Kara asked.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"They were upset with me for helping you guys the other day." He said briefly glancing at MJ and Alex.</p><p>"And they just left you there?" Alex asked clearly angry.</p><p>"We can deal with this later." Kara said. "We need to get to the main building."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It looks like it was just an accident." Vasquez said before Alex had asked anything. "Preliminary reports suggests one of the old gas mains was damaged during the Earthquake."</p><p>"That was weeks ago." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but they think it was just a small crack, not bad enough to be noticeable. But with the rail line running over it, the vibrations caused the crack to grow, until it started to leak. Then as the train went over the spark from the wheels on the line ignited it. The initial explosion caused so many vibrations several other pipes were then damaged and there were a whole host of explosions until the line could be cut off."</p><p>"Could it have been deliberate?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Possible, but unlikely. But based on the McGuire incident the FBI have been told to rule nothing out." Harris said.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"We may have intercepted the order." Harris explained.</p><p>"How are our facilities?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No issues. All are still secure." Rose said.</p><p>"One of the explosions was pretty close to your kids' school." Vasquez said. "But Pedersen and Jones reported that all three were fine."</p><p>"I know thanks. Kara sent me a message." Alex said before asking. "Where is Supergirl?"</p><p>"Still at the site of the initial explosion. The train that caused the explosion was virtually incinerated, there was a huge amount of damage."</p><p>"What is the casualty count?"</p><p>"From the train, One hundred and ninety three in hospital and sixty nine confirmed dead. But they think there are at least twenty unaccounted for."</p><p>"Ask Supergirl to report back here when she is done." Alex said knowing that many causalities would hit her sister hard.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Vasquez said you needed me here." A charcoaled covered Supergirl said from Alex's office door an hour later.</p><p>"Come in and shut the door." Alex said standing.</p><p>"I need to get home. I told Alex I'd try to be home early tonight." Supergirl said, although she did enter the office.</p><p>"You will be." Her sister said. "But we need to talk first. You need to talk."</p><p>"About?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"What happened." Alex said. "I saw the news."</p><p>"I was too late." Supergirl said. "So many people died. There was nothing I could do."</p><p>"I know." Alex said hugging her. "But no matter how many people died, plenty more lived because of you."</p><p>"There were children." Supergirl said as a tear ran down her sooty face, leaving a winding white line. "They died because I wasn't fast enough."</p><p>"Nothing could have saved them."</p><p>"I know you are trying to make me feel better, but nothing is going to bring them back." Kara said pulling away. "I'll be okay. But I need to go home."</p><p>"Okay, but you aren't going alone." Alex said. "The kids are at mine. Let's go to your place. You can shower and change and then have family dinner."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Feeling better?" Alex asked when Kara stepped out of her bedroom forty minutes later, free from soot and grime.</p><p>"Sure." Kara said, her words sounding hollow.</p><p>"I know it doesn't feel like it, but you did a great job today. You saved over two hundred people." Alex said. "If it weren't for you they would have died too."</p><p>"I don't feel like I did a good job. Every time I close my eyes I see the bodies, I can still smell burning flesh." Kara said her eyes welling up with tears again.</p><p>"I know." Alex said hugging her, not sure how to help her. "Do you want to stay here and talk about it?"</p><p>"No. I promised Alex I'd be back early and I've already broken that promise."</p><p>"No you haven't." Her sister said. "It is still kind of early. Besides Alex knows what you did today, she'll understand if you need some time."</p><p>"She's a kid, she shouldn't have to understand." Kara said. "Let's just go over to your place."</p><p>"Okay." Alex replied. "But whenever you want to talk, no matter the time, promise me that you will call me."</p><p>"I promise." Kara said before following her sister across the street.</p><p>As they entered Alex's house, Alex had barely called out their arrival when the teenage Alex appeared and hugged her mother before talking to her in a language the adult Alex didn't recognise. Wanting to give them some space Alex walked into the lounge where her kids were watching TV. Seeing it was showing the news, in particular clips of Supergirl carrying bodies from the burning train she said.</p><p>"Turn that off."</p><p>Knowing not to argue MJ followed the instructions.</p><p>"You two okay?" Alex asked moving over to the couch and kissing each of them on the head.</p><p>"We're fine. We weren't anywhere near the old gym when bits started to fall off." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"But we were close enough so Alex could free Holtz and Chris. From a distance obviously. Don't worry no one saw." MJ added enthusiastically.</p><p>"Why didn't you call me?" The adult Kara asked entering the lounge with her daughter.</p><p>"It wasn't serious and we had it handled. We thought you'd have your hands full." The teenage Kara said. "We weren't in any danger." She said deciding not to mention the rescue of Martin.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the group ate dinner the adult Alex kept looking at her sister, knowing something was wrong, but not wanting to say anything in front of the kids. So instead she watched her sister as the teenage girls sensed something was wrong and watched the two adults. All the while MJ happily kept eating oblivious to what was happening.</p><p>As soon as they finished the teenage Alex, knowing her aunt wanted to talk to her mother, asked. "Seeing it is still early can we play games for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure." The adult Alex said before Kara could say anything. "Go. We'll clear up." She added, causing all three teens to scarper. Once they were gone Alex looked to her sister and said. "Why don't you go to the lounge, I'll be through in a minute."</p><p>Silently the adult Kara obeyed and went to the lounge where she sat on the couch and hugged her knees, trying not to think about the train wreck. She was pulled from her thoughts by Alex waving a tub of ice cream under her nose.</p><p>"I don't think ice cream will help."</p><p>"Maybe. But you once told me ice cream can never hurt." Alex said as Kara took the tub. As Kara started to eat it Alex sat next to her.</p><p>"What if they had been?" Kara eventually asked.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked lost.</p><p>"The kids. What if they had been hurt? What if they had needed help? The more I become Supergirl the harder it is to be a mother. What if I make the wrong choice one day?"</p><p>"When it comes to Alex I am sure you will never make the wrong choice." Her sister said. "Kara, Supergirl is an illusion. She is what people want. But the person behind Supergirl is you. All that matters right now is what you need."</p><p>"I'll be okay." Kara said.</p><p>"Of course you will, I am not letting you be anything other than okay. But to get to okay what do you need?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A hug?" Kara asked causing Alex to wrap her arms round her and hold her tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Chapter 120</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kara leaned against her sleeping sister in the early hours, recalling the train wreck, she heard whimpering from upstairs. Recognising it as her daughter she moved upstairs with superspeed, stopping out side her niece's door where the sounds were coming from.</p><p>"Kara?" She called quietly as she knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in." Her niece called.</p><p>As Kara walked in she saw her niece hugging her daughter who sat on the bed looking upset.</p><p>"Alex? What's wrong?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." The youngest teen said.</p><p>Not wanting to intrude the teenage Kara quietly stood and left the room and went downstairs. Seeing her mother asleep on the couch she sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket round them before leaning against her mother and trying to sleep.</p><p>"You're the wrong one?" Alex said waking and noticing it was her daughter not sister leaning against her.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Her daughter said hugging her.</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said wrapping her arms round her. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p>"No. Alex did. Kara is talking to Alex so I came down here."</p><p>"Alex was in your room?" The adult Alex asked feeling lost.</p><p>"She crashed out on my bed last night, so I took the floor."</p><p>"You could have used the spare room." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"I thought Aunt Kara would be in there. I had my sleeping bag, I was fine."</p><p>"Your leg okay?"</p><p>"It's fine. I'm almost starting to think Lena is telling the truth when she says it is healed."</p><p>"That's good. I'm sorry we didn't talk last night." Alex said.</p><p>"Aunt Kara needed you." The teen said.</p><p>"So how is it going?"</p><p>"Your DEO spies aren't telling you?"</p><p>"They aren't there to spy on you." Alex said.</p><p>"That wasn't a denial." The teen said.</p><p>"Seriously, how is it going?"</p><p>"I'm just avoiding everyone." Kara said. "I'm still viewed as a pariah."</p><p>"It'll pass. They'll move onto something else."</p><p>"I know." The teen said. "But something did happen."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Remember how we said Alex saved Holtz and Chris?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Afterwards we found that they had tied Martin in the old building and just left him. We got him out and he is fine, but they did it because he had tried to help Alex and MJ."</p><p>"Did he go to the Principal?"</p><p>"No. He's too scared."</p><p>"Leave it with me." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are we with McGuire and Rogers?" Alex asked entering the control room.</p><p>"No strange comms from them. All their emails are going to verified friends and families. There have been no more trips to train stations. My guess is they are waiting for a signal before they do anything." Harris said.</p><p>"Has anything turned up in the background searches?"</p><p>"McGuire has a mother and a sister who he speaks to regularly, but Rogers has no family. Both his parents died nearly twenty five years ago in accident."</p><p>"Any chance he blames the government for that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I doubt it. It happened during the big Earthquake. They were driving and ended up driving straight into the two hundred foot hole created on the East side."</p><p>"Any sign McGuire's family is in danger?"</p><p>"Nothing so far. Both the mother and sister seem to be calm. But if there is a threat they may not know about it."</p><p>"Let me know if you find anything." Alex ordered.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Harris said as Vasquez approached Alex and said.</p><p>"You are needed in training room three."</p><p>Knowing that was the training room with adjustable levels of Kryptonite and red light Alex nodded and hurried to the training area.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked as she entered the room and saw her sister being pinned to the ground by Ted Grant.</p><p>"Hey boss." Wildcat said releasing his hold on Kara and standing. Before Alex could say anything Kara launched herself at Wildcat again, who effortlessly used her momentum to flip her onto the mat where she landed with a huge thud. "She's been like this for the last hour."</p><p>"I've got it from here." Alex said as Wildcat nodded and left the room. As he did so Alex turned off the lamps allowing her sister to return to full strength.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Alex asked walking over to Supergirl who was still lying on the floor. Not getting a response she said. "Training like this isn't actually going to make you perform better. In fact it will probably have the opposite effect."</p><p>"Great, so I can't even train right." Kara said.</p><p>"That's not what I said." Alex said sitting down on the mat next to her sister, who continued to lie on her back. "Kara, unless you mastered time travel there is nothing more you could have done yesterday. Most of those deaths were instantaneous."</p><p>"That doesn't make their deaths less meaningless." Kara said.</p><p>"I know. But you can't save everyone."</p><p>"I'm going to go to CatCo." Kara said standing. "I'll see you later."</p><p>"Kara wait." Alex called, but her sister had already gone.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey guys." Ruby greeted as the teenage trio approached. "How was school?"</p><p>"You don't know?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Know what?" Ruby asked confused.</p><p>"What mom did." Kara clarified.</p><p>"What?" Ruby asked lost.</p><p>"So you don't know?" Alex asked.</p><p>"What are you three talking about?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Mom came down here and met with the Principal." Kara explained.</p><p>"What did you do?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Alex said.</p><p>"She wanted to sort the Holtz issue." Kara added.</p><p>"Is Holtz still alive?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Yes, but he is suspended again." Kara said.</p><p>"So is Chris." MJ added happily.</p><p>"And the Principal won't look us in the eyes anymore." Kara added.</p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad." Ruby pointed out.</p><p>"My life still sucks." MJ complained as the teenage trio walked home with Ruby.</p><p>"It is way worse for me." Ruby said.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Not only I am stuck on babysitting detail, which you have pointed out is career regression, I have to hear you whine all the time." She pointed out.</p><p>"At least you get to go home at the end of the day. I'm stuck with the whining all night." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Why is smoke coming from the drain?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It's steam." Ruby said. "They must have installed a new steam system down there, or the explosions yesterday has caused a lot of venting."</p><p>"Shame it's not enough for me to get lost in and disappear." MJ said.</p><p>"Yeah, sucks to be you." Ruby said.</p><p>"What if we stop for bowling on the way home?" MJ suggested. "That wouldn't be breaking any rules."</p><p>"Apart from the go straight home rule." Ruby countered. "Face it MJ, a life of solitude and boredom awaits you."</p><p>"This is so unfair." He complained.</p><p>"On the bright side you can do you homework."</p><p>"You are such a freak." He mumbled.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are we with the portal?" Alex asked as she paced the control room, still worried about Kara.</p><p>"The bomb disposal robots have removed everything that might be a sensor or power. The portal is completely dead. We think it is safe to go in. the question is do we sent a sacrificial goat?" Vasquez asked before clarifying. "I meant another actual goat, not Barton."</p><p>"I know." Alex said. "Wait Barton is out there?"</p><p>"Yes, his team are on portal duty today, so you could send him in."</p><p>"I am sure he knows better than to cross me again." Alex said. "But we'll keep him as plan B. Send in another goat."</p><p>"Can I at least let him know we were thinking about sending him in?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"What has he done to you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You'd be happier not knowing." Vasquez said.</p><p>"That just makes me more curious." Alex pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kiera!" Cat called across the ballpen. "My office. Now."</p><p>Slowly Kara stood, fully aware of the sympathetic glances she was getting, before she marched to her mentor's office. Walking inside she shut the door before waiting in front of Cat's desk. For a moment Cat looked at her before standing and saying.</p><p>"Outside. This is clearly a balcony talk."</p><p>Nodding Kara silently followed Cat onto the balcony and waited. Finally Cat spoke.</p><p>"The people love Supergirl because she has a heart. It is your heart that sets you apart." Cat said. "But because you have a heart you will feel every injury and every death that you couldn't prevent, regardless of if you had a chance. But if you don't deal with it, it will eat away at you and you will close your heart off to everyone."</p><p>"I can't just forget all those people."</p><p>"No one is asking you to." Cat said. "But you have to find a way to deal with it."</p><p>"You make it sound easy."</p><p>"It won't be. I can't begin to imagine how you feel and you can't just turn off your emotions. But just like you need an outlet for anger you need one for your sadness and guilt. And you need to sleep." She paused and then asked. "When was the last time you slept for a full eight hours?"</p><p>"Eight hours? I don't know. Normally it is in more bite size chunks."</p><p>"Because of Supergirl?"</p><p>"It's not as if criminals work to a timetable."</p><p>"But there are other heroes who can pick up the slack. Sure many of them are self serving, but that doesn't mean they are completely incompetent. No one can replace you, but that doesn't mean they can't help you. You don't need to help every old lady across the road. In fact the world will be safer if you conserved your energy for when it is really needed."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Our goat is ready." Vasquez said. "Do you want me to call Supergirl?"</p><p>"No, let's give her a day off." Alex said looking at the screens that showed the feed from the goat's head mounted camera.</p><p>"Send him in."</p><p>"It's a her." Vasquez said. "Ginny."</p><p>"Supergirl isn't even here, how has she named her?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She hasn't." Vasquez said. "The randomly naming things has kind of stuck."</p><p>"Of course it has. Okay send in Ginny." Alex said watching as the goat entered the cave. After watching if for a few moments walking through the portal and back Alex said. "Looks like it is deactivated. Dismantle the portal, remember that could still be traps."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said before asking. "When does Agent Ginny get inducted?" The question causing Alex to shake her head before leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teens sat working through their homework, MJ tried to explain why the pun Alex was reading was funny. But as he explained it Alex took a sip of water and started choking on it only for MJ to point out.</p><p>"It wasn't that funny." But as Alex continued to cough the teenage Kara frowned and asked.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just went down the wrong way." Alex said in-between splutters. "I'm going to get some more water." She said standing before feeling like the world was swaying.</p><p>"Alex?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Ye-" Alex said before collapsing to the ground.</p><p>"Ruby?" Kara shouted for help before moving to her cousin's side. "She's burning up. Get Ruby and call mom." Kara said before activating her Supergirl beacon as she continued to try and wake Alex who was starting to come round.</p><p>"Kara?" Alex asked confused. "What happened?"</p><p>"You fainted." Kara said. "Just lie there, help will be here soon."</p><p>"You called mom?" Alex guessed before she started to cough.</p><p>"Alex?" The adult Kara asked flying into the room and seeing her daughter on the floor. "What happened?"</p><p>"She choked on water and then fainted." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"I'm okay." Alex said trying to sit up as they heard MJ sprint up the stairs.</p><p>"It's Ruby, she's unconscious as well."</p><p>"I'm going to take both of them to Lena's lab." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Mom is already on the way there." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex asked as she and Lena approached the two half Kryptonians who were lying barely conscious on the beds. Kara hovering at her daughter's side.</p><p>"I don't know." Kara said panicking as her daughter's breathing got more laboured. "Kara said Alex choked and then collapsed, but MJ found Ruby unconscious. Both of your kids are fine."</p><p>"Are you feeling okay?" Alex asked wondering if it was Kryptonite related.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said.</p><p>"I'll run tests on Ruby, you focus on Alex." Lena said looking at the adult Alex, as Kara stood beside her daughter squeezing her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Chapter 121</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's going on?" Eliza asked as J'onn and she walked into the lab.</p><p>"Mom." The adult Alex said hugging her mother. I'm so glad you're here."</p><p>"What's going on?" Eliza repeated as Lena and J'onn shared a silent exchange, ending with J'onn nodding and disappearing.</p><p>"Alex and Ruby collapsed an hour ago." Alex explained. "We can't figure out why. But since then they have been feverish and their breathing is bad and getting worse. Both my kids are fine, despite being with Alex and Ruby when they got ill, and so is Kara. They also both have powers, which makes getting blood samples kind of hard." Alex said.</p><p>"Currently we can't find anything that links their conditions." Lena added.</p><p>"Ruby and Alex do have something in common." Eliza said as Alex's phone rang in the background.</p><p>"Kryptonian blood." Lena said. "But so does Kara and she's fine."</p><p>"Kara's blood is one hundred percent Kryptonian, Ruby and Alex are only half Kryptonian." Eliza said.</p><p>"Yeah, but Ruby is half human, Alex isn't." Lena said.</p><p>"Maybe it is the fact they are mixed species that's important." Eliza said before looking at Alex and saying. "Shouldn't you get that?" But when the phone silenced Alex said.</p><p>"It's fine." But a moment later the phone rang again.</p><p>"What?" Alex snapped down the phone. "When and where? … How many? … Where's Vasquez? ….Yes, put her on….Vasquez? Yes I know … Alex and Ruby … We don't have much at the moment, but based on our limited sample it may have something to do with mix species … Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can … start gathering samples."</p><p>As she ended the call Eliza looked at her and asked.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Several aliens across the city are showing the same symptoms. I have to get to the DEO. But, I'm going to see Kara first."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"She's burning up. Can't you do anything for her?" Kara pleaded as Alex looked at some of the screens by her niece's bed.</p><p>"We still don't know what is wrong with her." Alex said. "For now we have to keep her comfortable."</p><p>"I knew I should have done something about Lobo." Kara said</p><p>"Lobo?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"He wanted to make me angry and for me to lose more and now Alex is ill and-"</p><p>"Firstly you are not losing anyone. Secondly this isn't Lobo. This isn't about Alex. Vasquez just called and it's not just Alex and Ruby."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Several aliens have collapsed. So far there have been at least fifty reported. I have to go to the DEO. The extra cases there may yield some clues. But mom and Lena are here."</p><p>"Eliza's here?"</p><p>"J'onn brought her. She is just reviewing the scans. She'll be in soon. Until then hang in there." Alex said squeezing her shoulder before leaving the room.</p><p>As Alex left her niece's room and entered the main lab area she saw J'onn leading a stressed looking Sam into the area.</p><p>"Where is she?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Just through there." Lena said nodding to another room.</p><p>"What's happened? J'onn said she was sick."</p><p>"Ruby collapsed. We think it is some type of virus." Alex explained. "Whatever it is causing her systems to degrade. Right now we have no cure, but we are doing everything we can."</p><p>"Ash. Ash should be here." Sam said.</p><p>"Ash is in a radio blackout zone." Alex said.</p><p>"Ruby asked that we didn't tell them." Lena added.</p><p>"Can I see her?"</p><p>"Of course." Lena said.</p><p>"I'll be back soon." Alex said to Eliza. "When you have a moment, I think Kara needs to see you."</p><p>"Okay." Eliza said.</p><p>"J'onn, can you come with me?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Ieiu?" The teenage Alex croaked as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Right here." Kara said.</p><p>"Wh what's happening?"</p><p>"You're sick. But Alex, Lena and Eliza are going to make you better." Kara said squeezing her hand. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Hurts."</p><p>"What does?"</p><p>"Breathing."</p><p>"It'll be better soon." Kara said.</p><p>"Ieiu?"</p><p>"I'm right here." Kara said.</p><p>"Stay with me?" Alex pleaded sounding much younger than her actual age.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Kara assured her kissing her forehead.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's Alex?" The teenage Kara asked when her mother entered the house with J'onn.</p><p>"The same." Her mother said. "You two okay?"</p><p>"I guess." Kara said.</p><p>"Do you have any symptoms of anything?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I need to know what happened today. Start from when you met up with Ruby."</p><p>"We met outside school like normal and she walked back with us." MJ said.</p><p>"Okay, well on the walk did anything strange happen? Or did Alex and Ruby drink or eat anything?"</p><p>"No." MJ said. "Well, when we got home Alex dunk some water, but so did Kara."</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara jumped in.</p><p>"No other food or drink?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." MJ said.</p><p>"Wait. Maybe something strange did happen." Kara said.</p><p>"Think very carefully." Alex said. "Tell me what happened in as much detail as you can."</p><p>"It's not much, but we were outside Luigi's when one of the drains started venting steam, like all the pictures from New York. But I don't remember it happening before. Ruby said they had probably installed a new steam system or maybe it as an after effect of the explosions yesterday."</p><p>"Okay, we'll look into it. In the mean time think about anything else strange that has happened." Alex said. "I know this is hard. But I need you to stay here."</p><p>"We know." The teenagers both said.</p><p>"I also need a sample of your blood."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What have we got?" Alex asked entering the control room.</p><p>"So far over one hundred reports of people collapsing." Vasquez said. "However, we think there will be far more cases that aren't being reported. Seventy six have been confirmed as mixed species. There have been no confirmed non-mix species. The others we are still trying to determine."</p><p>"Any idea on how this virus spread?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Not yet, but the doc may have more ideas by now. Because we are so stretched I shared your drain theory with Aptil and he has sent a team to look."</p><p>"Let me know if he finds anything. I'm going to head to the infirmary." Alex said.</p><p>"I'll come with you." Vasquez said following Alex. When they were out of earshot of everyone she asked. "How are Alex and Ruby?"</p><p>"Deteriorating." Alex said. "My mum is at Lena's lab trying to figure out what is happening."</p><p>"Does she need any files or samples?"</p><p>"As many blood samples as we have." Alex said.</p><p>"I'll get them sent right over." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Of course. I'll see you back in the command room."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said approaching Kara.</p><p>"Eliza. Do you know what is wrong with her?" Kara asked hopefully.</p><p>"We are still working on it. How are you holding up?"</p><p>"I'm scared." Kara said looking at her unconscious daughter who was wheezing.</p><p>"I know how hard this is." Eliza said. "Just remember you aren't here alone. Anything you need just ask."</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Listen up everyone." Alex said when she came back into the command room some time later. "We still don't know who is behind this attack, but it may not be over. Until we know how the contagion is being spread it is going to be hard to contain. We need to figure out where it came from."</p><p>"I may be able to help with that." Agent Aptil said as he was brought in carrying a box. As he put the box down he removed a large sealed bag containing a cannister. "I may have stretched the truth a little and told my AD that there may be a link to Kai and he has now ordered we put everyone on this. So after your tip off about the steaming drain I sent a team to look. They found this. We think it is dispersal device. I have sent teams through the network looking for others. So far two more have been found. This one had no fingerprints and we are looking at CCTV footage, but they are likely to entered and exited somewhere else. But if we find more cannisters at least that might tell you where there will be sick aliens."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said gratefully. "Right now we need to find everyone who has been infected. Finding a cure won't help them if we can't get it to them."</p><p>"We can set up shelters and clinics." Aptil suggested. "My concern is though if we do that they will become targets."</p><p>"It's a risk we are going to have to take." Alex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Chapter 122</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is she?" Alex asked approaching her niece's bed a few hours later.</p><p>"The same." Kara said from where she lay next to her sleeping daughter, holding her tightly.</p><p>"Have you got any sleep?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. And don't tell me to rest. I'm not leaving her."</p><p>"I know. But you still need to look after yourself." Alex said. "I've brought some food and drink. You need to have it."</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Kara, when Alex gets over this she is going to take time to fully recover. She'll need you then. So you need to keep your strength up."</p><p>"I'm scared Alex." Kara said not moving from her daughter's side.</p><p>"I know you are. But we are going to get through this."</p><p>"What if we don't? What if she dies? I can-"</p><p>"No one is dying." Alex said.</p><p>"They did on the train." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I know. But this is different. Mom, Lena and I are doing everything we can to find a cure."</p><p>"What's the point of powers if I can't help her?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Kara, right now you are here for her. That is more important than anything and will be helping her a lot."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara lay next to her daughter she became aware that the teen's breathing was getting much more laboured. Sitting up she tried to soothe her daughter hoping it would pass. But seeing the fear in her daughter's eyes as she gasped for oxygen she shouted for her sister.</p><p>"What's wrong?" The Adult Alex asked rushing into the room with Eliza and Lena.</p><p>"She's can't breathe. Help her." Kara pleaded as her daughter continued to gasp for oxygen. As she did so objects started to fly round the room.</p><p>"You need to stand back." The older Alex said as she started to examine her niece who was fighting hard for every breath.</p><p>"Alex, you need to stay calm." The adult Alex said. "I know it is scary, but I'm going to help you breathe." She said as she was hit by a flying box of gloves.</p><p>"Kara sweetie, come over here." Eliza said trying to pull her daughter away. "Let Alex work."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kara asked noticing Alex trying to set some equipment up as objects continued to fly.</p><p>"I need to incubate." Alex said as she dodged a flying water bottle. She then glanced over at her sister. "I need you to make sure I don't get hit."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said moving over to her daughter who she tried to soothe, while using her powers to shield Alex from all the flying equipment.</p><p>Confident she wasn't going to be nudged Alex set to work inserting the tube. Before she was done there was a huge crash as all the objects dropped to the floor and the teenager went limp.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked panicked.</p><p>"Almost done." Alex said as she finished inserting the tube. Once finished she hooked her niece up to the ventilator and watched as her oxygen levels increased.</p><p>"What's happening?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Her lungs are failing, but the ventilator will keep her breathing." Alex explained.</p><p>"Is Ruby on a ventilator?"</p><p>"No. Her lungs are okay at the moment."</p><p>"Why is Alex getting hit harder? Is it because of the illness she had when she was younger, could it have damaged her lungs permanently? I knew I should have asked you to look into it, but I got so-"</p><p>"Kara there is no reason to believe a childhood illness is causing her problems right now." Alex cut in, still not sure what her niece had suffered from in her early childhood. "It could be she's younger or it could be the other half of her DNA is more susceptible." Alex said. "The important thing is, right now she is stable."</p><p>"But for how long?"</p><p>"Kara, we are doing everything we can." Alex assured her. "Remember Alex is a fighter, just like you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"That's not a good expression." Ruby wheezed as Alex and Lena entered her room.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sam asked.</p><p>"We've had to incubate Alex. Chances are we may have to do the same with you." Alex explained to Ruby. "We'll hold off for as long as we can, but be prepared." As she spoke Sam squeezed her daughter's hand tighter before asking.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to get Ash?"</p><p>"I'll be better in no time." Ruby wheezed.</p><p>"You are getting closer to a cure right?" Sam asked changing her focus to Alex.</p><p>"We are doing everything we can." Alex repeated her earlier words to Kara. "As soon as we have something we'll let you know." She then turned to Ruby and added. "In the mean time if your symptoms get worse let us know."</p><p>As Lena and Alex walked out Lena asked. "How are you holding up?</p><p>"Better than Kara. I just wish we had even a small hint that we could cure this in time." She said, sounding frustrated, as they walked into the main lab area where she saw a familiar figure talking to her mother.</p><p>"Barry, what are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"I heard what had happened and I thought I could be a runner, you know bring samples from the DEO to here and anywhere else you need."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said.</p><p>"How's Kara?"</p><p>"A wreck. I'm sure she would appreciate talking to someone. She's just through there."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So that is mini Kara." Barry said walking towards his friend who was gripping her daughter's hand in a vice like grip.</p><p>"Barry?" Kara asked looking up. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I thought I could help. I'm good at errands and make an excellent centrifuge. And I'd like to think I'm a good friend. So how can I help?"</p><p>"Right now I want everyone focused on Alex, not me."</p><p>"I get that." Barry said sympathetically. "I've been where you are now and I know how hopeless it feels. But you have to keep believing."</p><p>"That's meant to be my speech, but I can't-" Kara started only to stop herself.</p><p>"Kara, everyone is working hard to help her." Barry said.</p><p>"I know. And I want to believe they are going to find a cure but-"</p><p>"Kara." Barry cut in. "I meant it when I said I have been where you are and I know the longer you sit here the less faith you are going to have. Do you know what we did?"</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Reading old stories. Iris and I thought we were doing it for her, but I think it actually helped us a lot more. Maybe you should try it."</p><p>"I will." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here." Lena said passing Kara a water bottle a few hours later. "Even if you aren't going to sleep or eat, at least drink."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said taking the bottle. "Have you found anything?"</p><p>"Not yet, but Alex is stable." Lena said.</p><p>"I feel so helpless." Kara said.</p><p>"We're doing everything we can." Lena said, not wanting to offer hollow words.</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"Is there anything I can get you?"</p><p>"No. Yes. Maybe. I was thinking about what Alex said earlier." Kara said. "She said Alex might be being affected faster than Ruby because of the other half of her DNA."</p><p>"It's possible." Lena agreed.</p><p>"You talked about being able to find out where Alex's father was from." Kara said.</p><p>"With the satellite?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes. Can you still do that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do it. Maybe it will give us something we can use to help her."</p><p>"It may find nothing." Lena said.</p><p>"But it might something, anything, that can help her."</p><p>"Okay." Lena agreed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you found anything?" Alex asked approaching her mother.</p><p>"Maybe. Have a look at this." Eliza said pointing to the screen. "It is a sample taken from the cannister that was found."</p><p>"That looks familiar." Alex said. "Wait, isn't that the Medusa virus?"</p><p>"Not quite. It is similar but different. Once I knew what I was looking for I found markers in all the blood samples, but it is a much more subtle variant. This particular variant targets victims who have mixed DNA. Mixed species specifically." She said pulling up a blood sample.</p><p>"That's good isn't it?" Alex asked. "I mean it was easy to reverse Medusa."</p><p>"Like I said this is similar but different. It may have originated from the Medusa virus but it has been altered to make it less detectable and less reversible."</p><p>"So we can't cure them?"</p><p>"I didn't say that." Eliza said. "But it will be harder than before and the fact that all the patients have mixed DNA is going to make it more challenging and any cure will potentially be dangerous. But the differences between this and last time work in our favour as it is much more slow acting this time round." She then pointed at the screen and said. "Plus we got lucky, if we can call it that, and one of the people this is affecting was arrested by the DEO a few years ago so you already had a sample of his blood. On the left is the old sample, on the right one taken a few hours ago."</p><p>"They look pretty similar." Alex said before seeing something. "Wait have the monocytes changed shape?"</p><p>"Yes, the indention is smaller. Plus the enzyme content of the cytoplasm has changed. I think this is what is being targeted, which gives a possible way of reversing it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Chapter 123</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alex's team assembled in the control room, she quickly looked round making sure everyone was there before starting.</p><p>"The virus is a variant of the Medusa virus. Rather than targeting aliens, it is targeting mixed species." Alex explained. "Whoever modified it will have needed access to the original virus. That knowledge could have come from here or whatever is left of CADMUS."</p><p>"What's CADMUS?" Rose asked.</p><p>"A terrorist organisation run by Lilian Luthor."</p><p>"As in Lex Luthor's mother." Vasquez clarified. "They caused a lot of problems twenty or so years ago."</p><p>"Purging the Earth of alien DNA would fit into CADMUS's remit, but it doesn't make sense not to target non mixed species as well. So we may be looking at a brand new terrorist organisation who have obtained the information somehow. If we are facing a new group they are likely to make a statement so keep searching online. However, right now the suspect pool is large and the motivation is unclear. But it could be another distraction technique so don't lose focus." Alex ordered. "That said, if we don't come up with a cure a lot of people are going to die. But even if we do find a cure, if we can't find the victims it is for nothing. So we are working hand in hand with the FBI. Share what you need to with Aptil and ask for anything you need. So far Aptil's team has found eleven cannisters, of which we have ten here. We need to make sure anyone who has been exposed is checked out. The FBI are going door to door, but there is a lot of distrust out there. So if anyone has any theories on what to do, no matter how crazy, let me know."</p><p>After receiving a chorus of 'yes ma'am's Alex let everyone get back to work.</p><p>"How's Ruby?" Vasquez asked quietly as the other agents continued with their tasks.</p><p>"I had to ventilate her." Alex said.</p><p>"And Alex?"</p><p>"Also on a ventilator. We don't have much time."</p><p>"Hi Alex." Barry said skidding to a stop in front of her. "Any more samples you want me to move?"</p><p>"No. That's the one good thing about this. There have been new cases, which suggests the virus is not contagious and it only those who were initially exposed who are effected."</p><p>"Although that does raise the question, was the placement random or targeted?" Barry said.</p><p>"Until we figure out a motive we won't be able to answer that." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"To help figure that out, do you mind if I take one of those canisters to STAR labs?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I didn't think you worked there anymore." Alex said.</p><p>"I don't. But I know people who do." Barry replied.</p><p>"Take whatever you think will help." Alex said.</p><p>"I'll let you know when we have something." Barry said disappearing in a blur.</p><p>"Ma'am." Harris called over.</p><p>"What is it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The first fatalities have just been reported."</p><p>"Damn it." Alex muttered.</p><p>"I've sent their files to your tablet." He said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you got anything?" Alex asked as she returned to Lena's lab.</p><p>"Yes. I think I have a way to neutralise the virus." Eliza said.</p><p>"You don't look happy."</p><p>"Even if we can synthesise the antidote it will put a huge strain in their systems. And because everyone has a different mix of DNA I don't know how they will react. There is a chance it could kill them."</p><p>"If we don't do anything they'll all die." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"We don't know that." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"So far three people have died." Alex countered passing her mother the tablet with the data. "Three who had no genetic connections. The one good thing is their progression through the stages was much faster than Alex's or Ruby's. But extrapolating I'd say Alex only has thirty five hours as a maximum. Ruby a few more." She paused for a moment before asking. "What is the problem with the synthesis process?"</p><p>"The equipment required Lena has, but the raw components she doesn't have all of them." Eliza said showing Alex the list.</p><p>"We have most of those at the DEO." Alex said reading the list. "I'll talk to Lena and make sure we have it all covered between us."</p><p>"I know time is running out, but can you check in on Kara?" Eliza asked, worry burning in her eyes.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you got something?" Kara asked looking up when her sister entered the room.</p><p>"Not yet, we are still working on it." Alex said as she looked at the various monitors. When she was done she asked her sister. "Are you experiencing any symptoms?"</p><p>"No. None." Kara said. "I thought you said it was only effecting mixed species."</p><p>"It is, but it could evolve and if it does it might provide us with more clues." Alex said as she sat next to her sister.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said.</p><p>"Let me know if that changes."</p><p>"Ok." Kara said before asking. "How bad is she?"</p><p>"The next forty eight hours are critical." Alex said. "But we are doing all we can."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said squeezing her daughter's hand tighter.</p><p>"There's something else." Alex said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We're working on a cure. But if we make one it is going to have risks. Especially for Alex as her DNA will be unique, we can't test it on anyone like her. It's possible the antidote might not work and it could make her worse."</p><p>"But you, Eliza and Lena would only recommend it if you thought it was the best option."</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"I trust you. All of you." Kara said.</p><p>"Hang in there." Alex said wanting to offer more support, but not sure how.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Did you tell her?" Eliza asked Alex.</p><p>"That Alex may only have thirty hours to live? No, not exactly. She's struggling enough as it is. I did tell her the next two days are critical." She then paused and said. "I'm going to go chase up those DEO supplies. Is there anything else you need?"</p><p>"Apart from a miracle? No. But when you come back I'd appreciate you double checking some of these calculations."</p><p>"Of course." Alex said. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do you have something?" Sam asked, looking up from Ruby's bedside, as Alex and Lena entered the room twelve hours later.</p><p>"We think so, but it is not without risks. The cure will put a huge strain on her body and could be too much for her. It could kill her. But if we do nothing she will probably die. You can say no. But we wanted to give you first refusal." Alex explained.</p><p>When Sam looked to Lena, Lena went on. "Ruby would be the first recipient of the cure, which is risky. But like Alex said without it her chances of recovery are minimal."</p><p>"Do it." Sam said.</p><p>"You sure?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Ruby would want to fight." Sam said.</p><p>"Okay." Alex said moving over to Ruby's bed side and injecting something into her.</p><p>"How long will it take?" Sam asked.</p><p>"We don't know. Could be hours." Alex said as Ruby started to seize.</p><p>"Rubes." Sam called as Alex prepared a crash cart. But before it was needed Ruby stilled and the alarms stopped.</p><p>"Vitals are stabilising." Lena said reading the monitors. "I think it is working."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Well?" The teenage Kara asked when J'onn ended his phone conversation.</p><p>"That was your mother. They are making progress. But they need my help."</p><p>"Can we come?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No." J'onn said.</p><p>"Because you don't think Alex and Ruby are going to make it?" Kara guessed.</p><p>"I didn't say that." J'onn said. "The lab isn't safe for you right now. There is a DEO squad outside. But I want you to promise that you won't leave this house."</p><p>"We haven't so far." Kara reminded him.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Kara asked when Eliza, Alex, Lena and J'onn entered the room.</p><p>"We think we have a cure." Eliza said. "But it is not without risks."</p><p>"It has worked on Ruby, but that is the only patient we have tried it on. But the longer we leave it the more risky it will be." Alex said.</p><p>"But you believe in it?" Kara asked looking from Eliza to Alex. When they both nodded Kara said. "Do it."</p><p>"Okay, but I need you to wait outside." Eliza said.</p><p>"I'm not leaving her." Kara said.</p><p>"Kara, you need to come with me." J'onn said. "You'll get in the way here and put Alex in danger."</p><p>"Okay." Kara reluctantly agreed. But before she went she kissed her daughter's head and whispered something in her ear.</p><p>Once J'onn had led her outside the room he said. "Why don't you go get something to eat while they work?"</p><p>"I'm not leaving." Kara said. "I'll watch from here, so I don't get in the way, but I am not going." She added looking through the glass into the room where Alex was injecting something into her daughter. After a few moments she saw her daughter start to convulse and she started to move only to feel J'onn's arms wrap round her, holding her in place.</p><p>"Let me in there." Kara said fighting against J'onn's arms.</p><p>"Not yet. Let Eliza, Lena and Alex do what they need to." J'onn said holding on tightly.</p><p>"Let go." Kara demanded as her daughter continued to convulse.</p><p>"This is a normal reaction. Ruby did the same." J'onn said not letting go. "Just give it a minute." He added. His words causing Kara to relax slightly, only for alarms to start sounding from her daughter's room as the monitors flashed red.</p><p>"Alex!" Kara cried as J'onn held her even tighter.</p><p>"Let go of me." Kara said still struggling tears running down her face. Still J'onn silently held Kara in place. Then suddenly Kara saw her daughter still and she immediately feared the worst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Chapter 124</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered Ruby's room.</p><p>"Okay I think. Better than you all look." She said as Alex looked at the screens. She then questioned. "Still alive?"</p><p>"Please don't joke about that." Sam pleaded from her side.</p><p>"I'm okay." Ruby assured her before looking back at her boss and mentor and asking.</p><p>"How's Alex?"</p><p>"Not out of the woods yet, but has turned a corner." Alex explained. "Her reaction to the antidote was a lot more extreme than yours and her recovery is much slower. We still haven't taken her off the ventilator. But we're hopeful."</p><p>"And Kara?"</p><p>"Holding it together, just." Alex replied.</p><p>"And Rubes?" Sam asked from the side.</p><p>"I told you I'm fine." Ruby said.</p><p>"You need to give your body time to recover. But you'll be fine." Alex said.</p><p>"Told you." Ruby said to her mother before looking back at Alex and asking.</p><p>"Who did this?"</p><p>"We're trying to figure that out." Alex replied. "But right now that is not your problem. You just need to focus on recovery. Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"Yes, I have a favour to ask." Ruby replied.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Can you take mom somewhere? Preferably where there is a bed so she can get some sleep."</p><p>"I'm fine here." Sam said.</p><p>"No you're not." Ruby countered.</p><p>"There's a room out there with a bed and a shower." Alex said looking at Sam. "If anything happens you will be thirty seconds away."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked seeing her daughter open her eyes. "It's okay." She added. But when Alex tried to speak she said. "Don't speak, there is a tube in your throat to help you breathe. Just lie still." She then shouted. "Alex!"</p><p>"Hey. How are you feeling?" Alex asked walking into the room and seeing her niece was awake. "Don't answer that. I need to take that tube out first. But before I do I need to listen to your lungs okay? Again, don't answer that." Alex said as she started to listen for fluid in the lungs.</p><p>"Well?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Lungs sound clear." Alex confirmed before looking at her niece. "You ready to get this tube out?" She paused and waited for her niece to nod.</p><p>"This is going to be a little uncomfortable and feel a little weird, but it won't take long." Alex explained. "First I need to make sure everything is clean so I am going to apply some suction. When I am done I'll ask you to take a deep breath in and then breath out or cough. When you you I'll take the tube out. After that I need you to wear this mask. Okay?" When her niece nodded Alex said. "First the suction." She then put an object in Alex's mouth for a few seconds before removing it and putting it down. She then deflated the cuff and said. "Deep breath in." She paused and waited for her niece to obey before saying. "Now a hard and fast breath out." As the teen followed the instruction Alex pulled the tube out, causing the teen to splutter and Kara to grip her hand tighter. As soon as the tube was removed Alex place and oxygen mask over her niece's head.</p><p>"All done." Alex said. "But you need to keep that mask on for awhile." She then moved to one side only for Kara to replace her and wrap her arms round her daughter.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara lay in the bed watching her daughter sleep, she felt herself start to lose the battle with consciousness. Just as she felt her eyes beginning to shut she heard a muffled sound from her daughter.</p><p>"Hey." Kara smiled opening her eyes and seeing her daughter looking at her. "How are you doing?"</p><p>In response Alex tried to remove the oxygen mask.</p><p>"You need to keep that on." Kara said, but Alex continued to try to removed it as she said something Kara couldn't make out.</p><p>"Okay, just for a moment." Kara said lifting the mask off.</p><p>"Water?" Alex asked hoarsely.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said putting the mask back on her daughter before rolling off the bed and going to the side with a jug.</p><p>"Everything okay?" The adult Alex asked entering the room.</p><p>"She's thirsty." Kara said.</p><p>"That's good. Give her some ice chips." Alex instructed as she looked at the monitors.</p><p>Alex then watched to see how her niece coped with the ice chips before saying. "You ready to lose the mask?"</p><p>"Is that a good idea?" Kara asked.</p><p>"She's doing fine." Alex assured her. "We'll keep her on a nasal cannula to be safe." She added as she switched the mask for the cannula.</p><p>"You need to keep the tube in for a bit longer, but at least now you can talk." Alex smiled at her niece. "As well as eat and drink." She added before passing the teen a cup and watching her drink the water. Happy she was able to, Alex took the cup from her and asked.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay. Tired." The teenager said still sounding hoarse.</p><p>"Well, you have a bit to go before you are fully recovered. During that time you will feel tired. But it is really important you tell me every symptom you have and if anything changes. Okay?" When her niece nodded Alex asked. "Are you in pain anywhere?"</p><p>"Throat hurts."</p><p>"That should pass." Alex said. "Anywhere else?"</p><p>"I ache all over."</p><p>"Do you feel sick?"</p><p>"No. Hungry maybe."</p><p>"In that case, I will bring you in some food." Alex smiled before standing. As she did so she looked over at her sister who was silently asking for information. "She's doing fine." Alex assured her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sitrep." Alex said as she entered the DEO control room.</p><p>"We have received two hundred doses of the cure so far." Vasquez said. "We have administered it to everyone here and so far it is working well. There is a ninety percent success rate. We have teams on the street with the cure trying to find more victims."</p><p>"Good." Alex said before noticing Vasquez's frown.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We found something that was confirmed by STAR labs. The metal in the cannisters that Aptil's team found wasn't terrestrial."</p><p>"Aliens did this?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Vasquez said. "The canisters looked like they had been tampered with. Our working theory is that we were right and the portal we found was Mongul's and he used it to transfer supplies to support his troops on the ground. We think there were weapons' dumps around the place and a group like Kai stumbled across one and got these cannisters."</p><p>"Which leads to the worrying question of what was in those cannisters and where is it." Alex said.</p><p>"I was going to ask our alien guests." Vasquez said. "Unless you want a crack?"</p><p>"Probably safer for them if I don't." Alex said darkly. "But you may want to try Lisa and Peter, so far they have been helpful."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"What's happening with McGuire and Rogers?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Both keeping a low profile, we have seen no evidence that they were involved with the virus. But if that changes I'll let you know."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Eliza whispered to her grandchild, so not to wake Kara who was lying next to the teen on the bed asleep.</p><p>"Okay I guess. Is mom okay?"</p><p>"She's exhausted." Eliza said. "She barely left your side. You gave her, well all of us, quite a scare."</p><p>"I'm okay now." The teen said feeling much better.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it." Eliza smiled.</p><p>"Can I go?" The teen asked hopefully.</p><p>"If your mom wakes up and you aren't here she is going to panic. But I'll see if we can get your cousins here."</p><p>"And Chewie?" She asked.</p><p>"And Chewie." Eliza agreed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any news?" The teenage Kara asked as J'onn ended a phone call.</p><p>"Yes." J'onn said turning to face the two teens. "Alex is recovering."</p><p>"Really?" Kara asked, not expecting good news.</p><p>"Really. But Alex is getting a little bored, she'd like to see you."</p><p>"Are you going to be okay going?" Kara asked her brother, knowing his phobia of all things hospital related.</p><p>"You don't have to go." J'onn said.</p><p>"Alex wants us there." MJ said. "I can do it."</p><p>"Okay." J'onn said.</p><p>"I'll pack a bag of her things." Kara said.</p><p>"I'll get some games." MJ added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Chapter 125</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She seems to be back to normal." Alex commented as she came and stood next to her sister who was watching the three teenagers joke around on the other side of the glass.</p><p>"She does." Kara agreed not taking her eyes off her daughter.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Do you know who did this?" Kara questioned instead of answering the question.</p><p>"We are chasing down leads." Alex said.</p><p>"What aren't you telling me?" Kara asked turning to face Alex.</p><p>"Do you want to be spending time with Alex or chasing leads with me?" Alex asked. "It's your choice and whatever you choose I'll support. But right now you don't have the energy or time to do both." She then paused, letting her words sink in before going on. "The last few weeks you have been a rock for me." Alex said. "But I am your big sister, it's my job to look after you. So whatever you need I'll make sure you have it. But you have been through hell these last few days and you need to take time for yourself. Right now Alex is fine and Kara and MJ are with her, so why don't you get some rest? If I find anything conclusive I will let you know and you can decide if you want to join in the raid. In the mean time you need to get some rest."</p><p>"I'm not leaving Alex."</p><p>"I know. There are plenty of beds here." Alex reminded her leading her to a small room. "Try to get some rest. If Alex needs you I'll get you."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it." Alex said.</p><p>"Alex wait." Kara called.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said crushing her in a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sam? Are you okay?" Alex asked seeing her friend sitting in a corner staring at the wall. "Sam?" Alex repeated.</p><p>"Alex?" Sam asked whipping her head round.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. No. Sorry. I was just thinking how close I came to losing her."</p><p>"Ruby is going to be fine." Alex assured her.</p><p>"I never wanted Ruby to join the DEO." Sam said.</p><p>"I know." Alex said recalling the heated debates of the past.</p><p>"Not because I didn't trust you to look after her, but because I wanted her to be safe. If she hadn't have joined the DEO she could have died."</p><p>"Regardless of if she joined, I would have always looked after her." Alex assured her.</p><p>"I know. But being close to you meant she got treatment faster. That saved her life. I don't know how to thank you."</p><p>"Mom saved her not me." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Well I owe all of you a lot." Sam said before asking. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"Me? I'm fine."</p><p>"Really? Ruby and Lena have both mentioned what you've been going through."</p><p>"They talk too much and I'm okay." Alex said.</p><p>"If you want to talk, I'm here."</p><p>"I appreciate that. But you should go smother Ruby."</p><p>"I'm not sure she was appreciating my smothering." Sam said.</p><p>"I'm sure deep down she loves it." Alex smiled.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you found anything?" Alex asked entering the control room.</p><p>"We may have." Vasquez said. "We have been running more tests on those cannisters to figure out what was in there before. While we can't identify it yet, we have found a unique low level radioactive signature. We are hoping it might lead us to either the stockpile or where the modified version of the virus was made."</p><p>"Good work." Alex said.</p><p>"I also spoke to Peter among others." Vasquez said.</p><p>"And?" Alex asked already knowing she wouldn't like the answer.</p><p>"According to the rumours going round Peter said there are probably at least fifty stockpiles round the globe. He has no idea where or what exactly would be in them, but he did provide a list and drawings of weapons Mongul has used before. One of those drawings looked like the cannisters Aptil found."</p><p>"Did he say what would have been in it?"</p><p>"Could have been anything from sedatives to toxins capable of decimating the population." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I do not like the look of you expression." Alex said.</p><p>"If these weapons having fallen into the wrong hands they could cause a lot of issues. The one bright side to this is they were designed for Mongul's army not humans. So most weapons Peter thought humans couldn't use without modification. However, the contents of the cannisters should be easy to use."</p><p>"Except they chose not to. Let's hope they keep that approach." Alex said. "Let me know when you get a location. And have the teams prepared for everything that might be there." She ordered before leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I thought you were resting." Eliza said as Kara joined her outside the room where the teenagers were.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." Kara said before Eliza pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I was so scared. And I can't stop seeing her hooked up to the ventilator and-"</p><p>"Kara, she is going to be okay." Eliza reminded her.</p><p>"I know. Thank you." Kara said squeezing her tightly. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her."</p><p>"You aren't losing her." Eliza said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Have you got any sleep?" Alex asked approaching her sister a few hour later.</p><p>"A little." Kara said looking into the room where the teenagers were.</p><p>"Why are you out here and not in there?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Alex sent me away. Apparently I was being over protective and she thought I should sleep."</p><p>"So why aren't you resting?"</p><p>"I'm worried if I'm not watching something bad will happen."</p><p>"She's going to be fine." Alex said. "But you need to rest."</p><p>"I tried, but I can't. My mind keeps racing." Kara said. "Have you found anything?"</p><p>"We have lead. Do you want in?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay, but no matter what happens you need to keep your cool. Remember no one knows Supergirl has a daughter, don't do anything to risk giving away that information."</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"Okay. And remember that this whole thing could have been to set up a trap, so stick with the DEO team."</p><p>"I will." Kara said.</p><p>"You sure you are ready for this?" Alex asked, clearly doubting it.</p><p>"I have to do this." Kara said.</p><p>"Okay, get ready. We should have a location soon."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What have we got?" Supergirl asked as she landed in front of the DEO squad.</p><p>"According to the scans it looks like this abandoned Metro station has been used for storing cannisters. We don't know if anyone is in there, but we have blocked all exits and secured a cordon. Can you see anything?" Agent Burlow said.</p><p>"There's no lead in there." Supergirl said after a moment. "There is an object that looks like a cannister, but I can't tell for sure out here."</p><p>"Proceed with caution." Alex said over the radio. "Make sure you look for traps."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Burlow said before barking out orders. When he was done Supergirl followed him down the old stairs to the station below.</p><p>As they reached the main area Burlow saw the cannister and was reporting it over the radio when it started venting gas.</p><p>Sensing the danger Supergirl inhaled deeply, sucking up all the gas before flying through the roof and high into the atmosphere and exhaling.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked over the radio.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." Supergirl said coughing. "Still better at the breathing out rather than breathing in thing. You were right it's a trap."</p><p>"But for who and why?" Alex asked as Supergirl landed in front of Burlow's team who had all evacuated.</p><p>"Is everyone okay?" Supergirl asked still coughing.</p><p>"We're fine." He said.</p><p>"You've got this?" Supergirl asked the DEO agents.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"I'll see you later then." Supergirl said before flying off. But as she spoke one of the Agents noticed her eyes flash red.</p><p>"Um, Ma'am, was that really Supergirl?" The Agent asked Alex over the radio.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Her eyes glowed red."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Supergirl, come in." Alex said over the radio. Not getting a response Alex said. "Supergirl I need you to hear me. You may have been exposed to Red K." Once again getting no response she looked to Harris and said. "Get me a location on Supergirl now." She then hurried to her office and called Lena.</p><p>As soon as Lena picked up the call Alex immediately asked.</p><p>"Lena, does Supergirl's suit protect her from gas?"</p><p>"Never been tested, but I doubt it. Why?" Lena asked, concerned by the question.</p><p>"Crap." Alex muttered before saying. "Lockdown the lab, do not let Kara in."</p><p>"Okay." Lena said, sounding confused but not questioning what Alex was saying.</p><p>"I'll be in contact." Alex said ending the call before heading back to the command room.</p><p>"Vasquez I need to use the link Supergirl used to try and talk to the aliens." Alex ordered.</p><p>"The outside human hearing one?" Vasquez guessed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It'll only be one way."</p><p>"I know. But I have to talk to her."</p><p>"Give me a minute." Vasquez said.</p><p>In response Alex paced round the control room as Vasquez worked. After what felt like an eternity Vasquez gave her a radio.</p><p>"Press to speak, you can use it in your office. No one else will hear."</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said taking the device and returning to her office. Having shut the door she activated the radio and said.</p><p>"Kara. Kara it's Alex. I know you can hear me. I need you to listen. You have been exposed to Red K. You need to come to the DEO. I know you are angry about what happened to Alex, but she needs you not revenge. Please just come to the DEO so we can fix this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Chapter 126</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's happening?" Ruby asked as she approached Lena.</p><p>"Ruby? You are meant to be resting." Lena said turning to face her.</p><p>"We both know I am fine. What's happening?"</p><p>"We are in lockdown." Lena said.</p><p>"I guessed that. Why?"</p><p>"Alex told me to."</p><p>"Why?" Ruby pressed.</p><p>"She didn't say, but she did say we weren't to let Kara in."</p><p>"That doesn't sound good." Ruby commented. "What are you telling the kids?"</p><p>"At the moment, nothing." Lena said. "I don't have anything to tell them."</p><p>"Is this place actually Supergirl proof?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"In theory." Lena said. "But it has never been tested, obviously."</p><p>"Where's Eliza and mom?"</p><p>"Your mom is sleeping and Eliza is with the kids."</p><p>"So they don't know either?" Ruby guessed.</p><p>"No. The call has only just come in."</p><p>"What are the weak points of this safe room?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"There shouldn't be any." Lena said.</p><p>"But you will always have doubts. So where are worried about being weak points?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"There are two places that a Kryptonian may have more luck getting in through. But I would rate it at less than two percent. My bigger concern is Alex. She is good with computers and has spent time here before. She might know how to override it. Which is much easier to do from the inside."</p><p>"You mean little Alex?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Show me where the weak points are, I'll make sure they are secure. You work on the cyber security."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Okay listen up." Alex said going back into the command room. "We have reason to believe that Supergirl has been exposed to Red-Kryptonite. Those of you who don't know what that is, it removes her inhibitions, lets her unleash her anger. Under the influence of Red K she is a threat. We can make a cure, but to administer it we have two problems. The first we need to know where she is, the second is her suit will stop us using darts." Alex said.</p><p>"So gas?" Vasquez said.</p><p>"If we can make it." Alex said. "Plus we will need to lure her somewhere we can use it. And do all of that before she can tear the city to pieces." She paused before looking at Vasquez and saying. "Oversee getting the antidote made in gas form." She then turned to Rose. "Rose work on tracking."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Rose replied as Alex walked off. But as she did so she remembered Kara's and Lena's plan to solar flare and came to a stop.</p><p>"Harris." Alex called turning. "Look for any energy surges in the last fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"I'm heading to L-Corp, call me if you find anything." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Eliza asked when she saw Lena and Ruby in deep conversation.</p><p>"Where are the kids?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Still in Alex's room. Why?"</p><p>"Kara has been exposed to Red-K." Lena said. "Alex has no idea where she is, but she is worried she'll come here. So right now we are in lockdown."</p><p>"The DEO is working on an antidote." Ruby added. "But it is not finished yet. Like Lena said Alex thinks she'll come here, so Alex is going to wait in the car park and try to talk her down."</p><p>"That's not going to work." Eliza said.</p><p>"It may slow her down." Lena said. "But at the moment we are concerned that Alex, as in Kara's Alex, may try to override the systems and let Kara in.</p><p>"I'll talk to her." Eliza said.</p><p>"There's something else." Ruby said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just after she was exposed there was a large energy spike." Ruby said.</p><p>"So?" Eliza asked as realisation spread across Lena's face.</p><p>"When Kara was worried about the Red Lantern ring I suggested she solar flared if she was ever forced to wear it." Lena said.</p><p>"We think when she realised what had happened she solar flared." Ruby added. "While that is safer for everyone out there, it may make the cure dangerous."</p><p>"What's happening?" The teenage Kara asked as the teenage trio approached the adults.</p><p>"Alex, you are meant to be resting." Eliza said, seeing her youngest grand daughter in the posse. "Back to bed."</p><p>"I'm fine. Besides Ruby is up." She said pointing at the other half Kryptonian in the room.</p><p>"Ruby is an adult and half human, her recovery time is different. Back to bed." Eliza said.</p><p>"Where's mom?" The teenage Alex asked refusing to move.</p><p>"With your aunt." Eliza answered. "Do you really want us to disturb her and tell her you aren't in bed?"</p><p>"No." Alex conceded. "But I want to know what's happening. Everyone is acting strange."</p><p>"Bed first, then I'll tell you." Eliza said knowing lying wouldn't help.</p><p>"It's bad isn't it?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Bed." Eliza repeated trying to usher the trio into the room with Alex's bed. She then let Alex get settled on the bed before sitting on it and taking Alex's hand as the other two teens stood to one side.</p><p>"We think your mother has been exposed to something called Red-Kryptonite. It is -" Eliza started only for Alex to interrupt.</p><p>"I know what it is. I talked to mom about it. Where is she?"</p><p>"We don't know. Your aunt is looking. But in the mean time it is really important that we stay here. I know it will be hard, but no matter what happens, you can't leave this area and we can't let your mom in." Eliza said before pulling her granddaughter in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex paced the car park she suddenly heard a sound from one side. Looking round she saw her sister, dressed as Supergirl walk towards the door.</p><p>"Kara stop. You know we can't let you in there."</p><p>"You can't stop me." Kara said turning to face her sister.</p><p>"Yes we can. And you have already stopped yourself by solar flaring."</p><p>"I did solar flare." Kara said taking a few steps towards her sister. "I heard what you said and I thought it was safer to solar flare. But now, now I know I was wrong. I couldn't think before, I was so concerned about you, Alex, your kids, CatCo, the world, I just couldn't see things clearly. But now I can. This is me, I don't need to fear me. There is so much I couldn't see before, but now I understand."</p><p>"Kara, this isn't you." Alex said.</p><p>"This is more me than I have been in years." Kara shot back. "I have been so naive. But no more. Ever since I got back I have been lying to myself about having a place here. I don't, well not in the way I want. You don't want a sister, you want a bodyguard. That's all I am to you. Don't deny it, you've admitted as much before."</p><p>"That's not true." Alex said. "You will always be my sister."</p><p>"Liar! You once said I was either part of the family or not. You've said some mean things to me but that really hurt. But I still clung to the belief you were just angry. But when I was stuck out there, alone, scared, in pain, clinging to the belief that my sister would never give up looking for me, it turns out you did just that. So you showed me exactly whether or not I was part of the family."</p><p>"That's not true." Alex said.</p><p>"Yes it is. But like the pathetic puppy I am, so desperate for love and validation, I still put you above everything. I stayed away to protect you." Kara shouted. "I went through hell to keep you safe. But when I got back the first thing you did was accuse me of killing Kelly. I was out there on the run with Alex because you did what you always do and acted without thinking. I was hunted for years because you went after someone without thinking through the consequences and yet when I act to help people you come down on me so hard." She paused and took another step towards Alex.</p><p>"I came back as Supergirl for you, but you have been holding me at arms' length. You don't tell me things, you don't trust my judgement, you treat me as a child. Are you still afraid I will steal your limelight?" She once again paused and looked at Alex.</p><p>"Don't look so upset, I am only speaking the truth and you are the real winner here aren't you? I mean despite everything you have done to me, I kept you safe. I kept your family safe. But you couldn't even reciprocate that could you? You have all these empty claims of wanting to protect me and Alex. Why even bother lying? Your actions prove it is a lie. Alex almost died."</p><p>"Kara, I-" Alex started, but as she did so J'onn appeared behind Kara and wrapped his arms round her before he put a mask over her face. For a few seconds Kara flailed around trying to escape, but without powers she was no match for J'onn and was forced to inhale the gas. But as the gas entered her lungs and started to be absorbed into her blood she started to spasm.</p><p>"Kara?" Alex called running to J'onn who was still holding her tightly as Kara started to scream in pain.</p><p>"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asked trying to get close, but still Kara, through the pain, tried to fight off J'onn.</p><p>"Easy." J'onn said as he kept trying to hold the mask in place, making her breath more of the gas.</p><p>"Burns." Kara cried in-between screams until she suddenly went limp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Chapter 127</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Eliza entered her granddaughter's room, she saw her eldest granddaughter trying to wake Alex from a nightmare.</p><p>Before Eliza could reach the bed Alex's eyes flew open as she gasped for breath.</p><p>"Alex Sweetie, it is okay." Eliza said, replacing the teenage Kara at her bedside. "It's okay. You're safe." She said as Alex struggled to breathe. "Deep breaths in and out." As Alex's breathing got under control she asked. "What happened?"</p><p>"I was drowning, couldn't breath." She explained still slightly breathless.</p><p>"It was a dream. You are safe now." Eliza said hugging her.</p><p>As Alex calmed she asked. "Where's mom?"</p><p>"She's with Alex."</p><p>"I want to see her."</p><p>"That can't happen right now." Eliza said.</p><p>"Why? Didn't J'onn give her the cure?"</p><p>"We don't know if it worked. Until we know for sure it isn't safe to be round her. But as soon as it is safe you can see her." Eliza said. "In the mean time you need to get as much rest as you can okay?"</p><p>When her granddaughter nodded Eliza kissed her head and tucked her back into the bed. "Call me if you need anything?" She added before leaving.</p><p>"Grandma." Kara said following Eliza out of the room.</p><p>"What is it Sweetie?"</p><p>"Is mom okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Really? She looked really upset on the CCTV."</p><p>"How did you see that?" Eliza asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Alex may have hacked into the security feeds." Kara confessed.</p><p>"No more hacking." Eliza said.</p><p>"Is mom okay?" Kara repeated.</p><p>"I am sure she was hurt by what Kara said, but she knows Kara didn't mean it. After your aunt recovers she and your mom will talk and they will both be okay." She said. "In the mean time I need you to look after Alex and MJ."</p><p>"Okay." The teenager replied, not happy with the answer she was given, but knowing she wouldn't get a different one.</p><p>"Good girl." Eliza said. "Call me if you need anything." She added walking back to the main room.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Lena asked as Eliza entered the room where Sam, Ruby and Lena were.</p><p>"Alex was having a nightmare about drowning."</p><p>"Not surprising." Lena said. "I mean how she felt when she was drowning was probably pretty similar to when the virus was shutting down her lungs."</p><p>"It could also be a side effect of the treatment." Eliza pointed out before looking at Ruby and asking. "Are you having any nightmares."</p><p>"No." She said.</p><p>"She'd actually need to sleep for that." Sam pointed out.</p><p>"Mom, I'm fine." Ruby said, her tone suggesting they had already had the argument several times.</p><p>"I'm sure Alex will be okay." Lena said looking to Eliza.</p><p>"What she really needs is Kara. Has there been any news from Alex?" Eliza asked hopefully.</p><p>"No not yet." Lena said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked her sister when she saw Kara start to wake.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked looking up at her sister, as she did so she recalled what had happened and tears started to stream down her face. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said squeezing her hand.</p><p>"No it's not. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." Alex said. "And nothing you said was a lie. I just wish you had told me earlier."</p><p>"Is Alex okay?"</p><p>"She's fine. As soon as I figured out what had happened Lena locked down the lab. Everyone there is safe. Get some rest and when you are up to it I'll take you down there."</p><p>"Why am I here?" Kara asked noticing she was in her own bed. "I should be locked up until you know it is out of my system."</p><p>"It is out of your system." Alex said. "But you still have no powers so you need to take it easy. Especially as your body seemed to struggle with the antidote. You really had me scared for a moment. I'm sorry it caused you so much pain."</p><p>"I deserved it." Kara said.</p><p>"No you didn't." Alex said squeezing her hand. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay I guess. Tired. Are you sure Alex is okay?"</p><p>"She's fine. Looking forward to seeing you." Her sister smiled.</p><p>"Not until we are sure I won't hurt anyone."</p><p>"Kara, you are you." Alex promised her. "But get some sleep." Alex added. "Kara. No matter what happens. You will always be my family."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked as she checked on her sister a couple of hours later and found her lying in bed with her eyes open.</p><p>"A while."</p><p>"Why didn't you call me?" Alex asked moving over the bed.</p><p>"I just wanted to think." Kara said as Alex lay in the bed next to her and hugged her.</p><p>"Don't." Kara said. "I don't deserve this."</p><p>"What happened wasn't your fault." Alex said refusing to release her.</p><p>"I didn't mean to hurt you." Kara said.</p><p>"You didn't." Alex said.</p><p>"Yes I did. I remember how hurt you looked."</p><p>Pulling back Alex said. "Look at me."</p><p>When Kara kept lying on her side unmoving, Alex repeated more firmly. "Kara look at me."</p><p>Reluctantly Kara rolled over and looked at her sister.</p><p>"Nothing you said was untrue." Alex repeated. "I should have noticed how you were feeling earlier and when I am sure you are up to it, we are going to work through what you said. But for now you just need to focus on the fact that I love you no matter what." She paused and looked at Kara who looked more miserable than she had ever seen her. "It's going to be okay." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kara repeated.</p><p>"What happened wasn't your fault. And you were right. I did treat you like crap when you came back, and I will never be able to make up for that." Alex said. "But no matter what you said and no matter what I have said and done, you are still my sister. And I love you." Alex repeated pulling Kara in for another hug. After a moment she pulled away and said. "But right now you need to get up."</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked as Alex got to her feet moments before the front door opened.</p><p>"Mom!" The teen Alex said rushing into the bedroom.</p><p>"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as her daughter hugged her.</p><p>"I missed you." The teen said clinging to her.</p><p>"She's fine." Eliza assured her daughter from the doorway, before leaving the apartment with her eldest.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex and Eliza returned to Alex's house Alex found herself being hugged by her daughter.</p><p>"Hi." Alex said returning the hug. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. What about you?" The teen asked pulling back and looking at her mother.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex assured her, causing Kara to hug her again. When the teen finally pulled back Eliza suggested.</p><p>"Why don't go keep MJ company, I'll call you when dinner is ready."</p><p>"Okay." The teen said disappearing upstairs.</p><p>"What was that about?" Alex asked her mother as they walked into the lounge.</p><p>"Alex hacked into the security cameras." Eliza said. "The kids saw what happened in the parking garage. Kara has been worried about you ever since." She explained before adding. "So have I."</p><p>"I'm fine. It's Kara you need to be worried about. It, and everything else that happened recently, hit her hard." Alex said sitting on the couch. "She seems to lost and defeated."</p><p>"How bad was it?" Eliza asked sitting next to her eldest.</p><p>"Pretty bad. She solar flared as soon as she realised what had happened so there were no physical attacks, but she didn't hold back on the verbal attacks."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Nothing she said was a lie." Alex said.</p><p>"That doesn't mean she meant it." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"I know. But it's not me I'm worried about. The day before Alex got sick there was gas explosion and it took out a train."</p><p>"I saw the news." Eliza said.</p><p>"Well Kara flew in and did her thing. But a lot of people died. It hit her hard. She didn't have time to deal with it before Alex got sick. And then when she was on Red-K, some of the things she said, it made we realised that she has been dealing with a lot and I have just ignored how much strain that put her under."</p><p>"We've all been guilty of that." Eliza reminded her. "The important thing is we are here for her now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Chapter 128</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here, I made breakfast." The teenage Alex said putting a plate on the table. "It's the dish Alura taught me."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said hugging her. "But I'm not very hungry."</p><p>"You need to eat." The teenager said.</p><p>"I'm just not hungry." Kara said.</p><p>"Fine, but if you aren't eating, neither am I." The teen said trying a new tactic.</p><p>"You have to eat. You are still recovering." Kara said.</p><p>"And I will when you eat." The teenager said.</p><p>"It doesn't work like that." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"It does today." Alex countered.</p><p>"No it doesn't." Kara argued. "I'm your mother and you need to do what I say."</p><p>"And you need to lead by example." The teenager said.</p><p>"Alex, I'm not having this conversation. Eat your breakfast and get ready for school."</p><p>"Not until you eat."</p><p>"Sorry, am I interrupting?" The adult Alex asked entering the apartment.</p><p>"Mom is refusing to eat." The teenager said.</p><p>"I'm not refusing, I am just not hungry. I will eat later." Kara said.</p><p>"Alex is right, you need to eat." The adult Alex said siding with her niece.</p><p>"Fine." Kara said taking a mouthful of the breakfast her daughter had prepared. She then looked at her daughter and said. "And you."</p><p>"Fine." The teenager said having a forkful of her food before stopping and waiting for Kara to have another mouthful.</p><p>After a tense several mouthfuls the teenager picked up both the empty plates, put them in the sink, disappeared to her room before emerging with her bag.</p><p>"I'll see you later." She said hugging her mother before nodding to her aunt and leaving for school.</p><p>"What's going on?" The adult Alex asked when it was just her and her sister.</p><p>"Alex is being stubborn."</p><p>"Looked like you both were." Alex said before asking "Do you want to come to the DEO so I can run some tests and to spend time under the lamps?"</p><p>"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to stay here." Kara said listlessly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex entered the control room, she immediately walked towards Vasquez and asked.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"In order to make the gas variant of Red Kryptonite three controlled chemicals were used. We have been able to trace them. The organisations that have purchased any of those chemicals are, the DEO, and before you asked all of ours is accounted for, L-Corp, Lena is checking her supplies, P-Tech, who are a pharmaceutical company, we are investigating, Petro-Corp, an energy company and Poly Industrial. The latter is owned by GenY who are owned by Trinity Corp who are owned by NSW who are owned by Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"Follow through on all those leads. I want to know how much of the chemicals are missing and if we should be looking for more Red-K."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez said before asking. "How's your sister?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know." Alex said as she saw Lena walk towards them.</p><p>"Have you found something?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I have checked all our supplies and the two chemicals we had, we still have. I have even verified the contents."</p><p>"I'll chase down those other leads." Vasquez said walking off.</p><p>"Other leads?" Lena asked looking at Alex.</p><p>"There is evidence pointing to Sloane Syndicate." Alex said.</p><p>"But you don't sound sure." Lena pointed out.</p><p>"I don't see a motive. Why draw attention to themselves? If they really built up Kai like we think they did, they did it in secret."</p><p>"Maybe they didn't. Maybe it appears that way as no one was looking." Lena said.</p><p>"That's getting a little deep." Alex said.</p><p>"My point is, maybe if we dig a little further back the pattern will start to become clearer."</p><p>"Well it can't get any less clear." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"How's Kara?"</p><p>"Not great."</p><p>"Sam is staying in town for a few days, why don't we all meet up tomorrow night like we used to. It might help take her mind off it."</p><p>"It sounds great." Alex said. "But we probably want to just do it, rather than telling Kara first."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara opened the oven door she temporarily forgot she didn't have powers, but got a very painful reminder when she tried to remove the pan without oven mitts.</p><p>"Damn it." Kara muttered dropping the pan and hurrying to the tap where she ran cold water over the burn.</p><p>"Kara what's wrong?" Eliza asked entering the smoke filled apartment and seeing her daughter running her hand under the tap.</p><p>"Nothing. I burnt my hand." Kara said as Eliza hurried over and turned the oven off and removing burnt offering before opening a window. With the smoke dissipating she stood behind Kara and said. "Let me see."</p><p>"It's nothing." Kara said.</p><p>"Kara, let me see." Eliza said sternly causing Kara to pull her hand away from the running water. Having taken one look at the burn Eliza said. "Keep it under the water I'll be back soon."</p><p>A couple of minutes later Eliza returned carrying a small first aid kit. "Let's have a look at it." She said turning the tap off and leading Kara to the couch.</p><p>As Kara held the burnt hand out Eliza started to apply some burns ointment. "This is going to be a sore for a while."</p><p>"It's not the first burn I've had." Kara said.</p><p>"Well this time you have me to help treat it." Eliza said wrapping the wound. "What happened?"</p><p>"I forgot I didn't have powers and tried taking the tray out with my hand." Kara explained.</p><p>"Why were you baking?"</p><p>"I wanted to do something productive."</p><p>"Painting would have been safer." Eliza pointed out as she wrapped a bandage round the hand.</p><p>"Probably." Kara said.</p><p>"Burn aside, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"I feel like such a failure."</p><p>"Why?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"I am meant to help people, protect people, but I couldn't even protect Alex. And before that I..." Kara started only to stop and fall silent.</p><p>"What is it?" Eliza pressed.</p><p>"Nothing feels the same. It's like I can't do anything. Mongul is locked up but he is still a threat and Sloane are out there terrorising Alex and again there is nothing I can do and-"</p><p>"Kara, for the last few weeks you have tried to take on everyone's problems. It doesn't matter how many powers you have, you are still just one person." Eliza cut in.</p><p>"But I am meant to be better than that. I am meant to help people."</p><p>"You do help people." Eliza assured her as she held her tightly. "You help everyone you meet."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Alex entered the apartment she saw her mother asleep on the couch, leaning against Eliza, as Chewie slept on her lap.</p><p>Eliza immediately put a finger to her lips to encourage her grand daughter to stay quiet.</p><p>Seeing her mother's bandaged hand Alex's eyed went wide and Eliza silently assured her it was okay as Chewie suddenly noticed Alex was back and jumped off Kara, waking her in the process.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Hi mom." The teen responded as Chewie jumped at her legs.</p><p>"Is it that late already?" Kara asked sitting up moments before her daughter walked over and hugged her.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Me? I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure? You are breathing okay?"</p><p>"Mom, I'm fine." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm going to start on dinner. It should be ready in an hour." Eliza said leaving the pair.</p><p>"What happened to your hand?" The teen asked her mother.</p><p>"I tried cooking." Kara said.</p><p>"Why?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Kara said before asking. "Are you sure your breathing is okay."</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenager repeated.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the full family sat round the table, Kara opposite her daughter, Eliza noticed that neither the adult Kara or teenage Alex were eating.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with the food?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Seriously?" Kara asked looking at her daughter who just stared back before saying something in a language the humans round the table didn't understand. However, Kara did understand it and spoke back in the same language.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of a very heated debated which no one apart from them could follow the teenage Alex looked at her grandmother and said.</p><p>"Thank you for dinner." Before standing and storming from the room.</p><p>"Alex." Kara called after her before chasing after her.</p><p>"This is weird." MJ said before looking from his mother to his sister. "That is normally you two."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex wait." Kara called as she followed her daughter across the street.</p><p>"What's the point?" The teen said turning.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Alex said storming off into the apartment.</p><p>"Alex-" Kara called after her. Getting no response she chased after her again.</p><p>"What's going on?" Kara asked as she entered the apartment where Alex was sitting on the couch.</p><p>"You tell me."</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about." Kara said. "You are the one being unreasonable."</p><p>"Me? You're the one not trying to get better."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"You're not even eating."</p><p>"There's just a lot on my mind." Kara said.</p><p>"But Alex forgave you."</p><p>"It's not that easy."</p><p>"When I first came to Earth I said some bad things to you. Did you not forgive me?"</p><p>"Of course I did. You didn't mean it." Kara said.</p><p>"But I still said it and I didn't even drugs as an excuse."</p><p>"Alex, what happened then has nothing to do with this."</p><p>"Then explain it to me."</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>"Fine. Do what you want. I'm going to stay with Kara and MJ tonight." The teen said rushing to her room, grabbing a bag before storming out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey Alex." The adult Alex said, surprised to see her niece back. "I was just about to come over with some food."</p><p>"I doubt mom will eat it." The teen said.</p><p>"Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. It's mom. She's - can I stay here tonight?"</p><p>"Umm, what did your mom say?"</p><p>"She didn't object."</p><p>"Okay, why don't you eat this then go hang out with Kara and MJ. I'll take your mom's food over to her."</p><p>"Okay." The teen said as she started to eat the food her aunt put in front of her. As she ate the adult Alex said.</p><p>"I know you are worried about your mom. I am too."</p><p>"You don't understand." The teen said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A couple of years ago we were on a planet called Trini. It wasn't exactly a bad planet, but no one helped anyone and it was really expensive. Mom worked really hard, she was doing three jobs and she got really tired and just seemed sad all the time and stopped eating. Before I got sick she was starting to act the same. But now she seems even sadder and I don't want her going back to how she was then."</p><p>"I'm sure we can help your mom through this." The adult Alex said. "But I think it would be easier if you were over there, rather than here."</p><p>"Or I could stay here and you could stay there. She might talk to you."</p><p>"You really okay not being there tonight?" The adult Alex asked. When the teenager nodded she asked. "What about tomorrow night as well?"</p><p>"Are you taking her somewhere?"</p><p>"No. But there is something I want her to do tomorrow night."</p><p>"But you'll be with her?"</p><p>"Od course."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kara?" Alex called entering her sister's apartment, carrying a dish.</p><p>"Is Alex okay?" Kara asked looking up at her sister.</p><p>"Worried about you. But she is safe at my place. And she has eaten dinner."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said before going back to staring at her bandaged hand.</p><p>"Seeing she is over there, that means you are stuck with me tonight." Alex said walking to the kitchen and reheating the food.</p><p>"I don't need a babysitter."</p><p>"Did you burn your hand when you forgot to use an oven mitt?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And did you refuse to eat dinner?"</p><p>"I wasn't hungry."</p><p>"Both of those tell me you need a babysitter." Alex said taking the food out and bringing it to Kara. "Now eat your dinner."</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>"You need to eat, especially while you don't have powers. Not only are you going to be needing the minerals you probably need a certain amount of energy to get your powers back."</p><p>"Maybe it is better if I don't have powers."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"So I can't hurt anyone."</p><p>"You don't. But without powers how are you going to protect me and Alex and how are you going to spy on the kids?"</p><p>"But I wasn't protecting anyone. All those people on the train died and Alex nearly died and I couldn't do anything to help." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"No one can fight every battle." Alex reminded her. "What mattered is you were there for her."</p><p>"I haven't achieved anything. Mongul is still a threat. If not him it is his son. Kai and Sloane Syndicate are still out there. Lobo is lurking somewhere-"</p><p>"Kara. Without you Mongul would have won. The only reason you feel you haven't achieved anything is because you are trying to do so much. I think you have pushed yourself so hard recently that you are exhausted. And until you rest the world is going to seem a much worse place than it is. But more than anything I know that Alex wants her mom back and if it takes a few days for that to happen she'll be okay with that. But she needs to see you are trying. So you need to start eating."</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"Tonight you have two choices. You can either talk to me or it is just hugging. But you don't need to decide now. Eat some dinner first." Alex instructed before watching Kara play with the food before finally having a mouthful.</p><p>When Kara had finally finished Alex took the plate to the kitchen before disappearing into Kara's bedroom for a minute before returning with a blanket. She then returned to the couch and wrapped the blanket round the pair of them and pulled Kara in for a hug, assuming Kara wouldn't want to speak. But after awhile Kara asked.</p><p>"Are you really okay with what happened?"</p><p>"No. I'm not." Alex said. "I'm not okay with the fact that you were bottling so much and I didn't notice. I'm not okay that I didn't notice how much you were struggling."</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Kara said.</p><p>"I used to say really mean things to you when I was drunk. And sometimes when I wasn't. You always forgave me, so why do you think I am going to hold what happened against you? Besides, like I keep saying nothing you said was a lie. I have let you down. I have been a terrible sister."</p><p>"No you haven't."</p><p>"Yes I have. And that is one of the reasons you have been keeping things from me. Like Trini."</p><p>"How do you know about Trini?"</p><p>"Alex told me. She's worried it is going to happen again."</p><p>"It's not. Trini was just a low point in my life when I thought there was no way out and I'd never be able to give Alex the life she deserved. But here, I'm okay."</p><p>"No you're not and you're not going to get close to being okay until you can admit that. I get that you need time to deal with what happened and I'll give you that. But you can't deal with it alone, so even if you aren't going to talk I'm not going anywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Chapter 129</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the adult Alex made breakfast for her sister the apartment door opened and her eldest walked in.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The DEO is trying to get hold of you." The teenager said passing her mother the phone. "I can finish breakfast if you want. That way aunt Kara may actually want to eat it."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said kissing her daughter's head. "I'll see you later."</p><p>As Alex left the apartment her daughter looked at the plate Alex had been working on and asked as she threw the contents away. "How can you screw up toast?"</p><p>As she started from scratch her aunt came out of the bedroom.</p><p>"Kara?" The adult Kara asked confused when she saw her niece in the kitchen.</p><p>"Mom had to go to work. On the bright side it means breakfast will be edible."</p><p>"How's Alex?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"Ticked at you." The teen said bluntly. "For what it is worth she is worried you are going back to how you were on Trini. Which means nothing to me, but I assume she meant you were like mom, you know, serious, grumpy, strict. Although I can't really picture the last one." She said putting a plate of food on the table. "But I am sure she'll feel better when I tell her I saw you eat breakfast."</p><p>"You can't lie to her." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"I wasn't planning to, because you are going to eat breakfast."</p><p>"I'm not very hungry."</p><p>"Do I need to get grandma over here?" The teen asked.</p><p>"No." The adult Kara said as she started to pick at the plate of food. As she did so she asked again. "Alex is really okay?"</p><p>"She misses you. But grandma spoiled her all evening." The teenager said before adding. "I know you feel bad about what you said to mom, but she'll have heard far worse. Mostly from me."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's up?" Alex asked as she approached Vasquez, who immediately led her into a briefing room.</p><p>"You know how I said all our chemicals were accounted for?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That turned out to not be accurate."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"According to the manifest we have exactly the right amount of the chemical in stores." Vasquez said.</p><p>"I'm not seeing the problem."</p><p>"It was one of the chemicals needed to synthase the antidote for the virus. According to our logs some of it was signed out and transported to L-Corp. The thing is the amount signed in by L-Corp was less than we signed out." She said handing Alex a tablet.</p><p>"That's way more than I asked for." Alex said looking at the DEO logs. She then looked at the L-Corp logs and said. "That is how much I asked for."</p><p>"We are going through to see who could have altered the amount and who had access to it during transport. The thing is some of the compounds your mother need to make a cure we made here. Others we had to send the raw components to L-Corp as we didn't have the right machinery. That chemical was obviously one of those."</p><p>"Are you saying the toxin was a sick way to get their hands on this chemical?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. But you can't deny it's a possibility. And if that guess is correct it means they wanted Supergirl to go on a rampage."</p><p>"But you said there was a company linked to Sloane Syndicate who had the chemical."</p><p>"I did. But their complete supply has been accounted for. It looks like we are the leak."</p><p>"So Sloane Syndicate may not be behind this?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Or they are good at diverting attention away from themselves." Vasquez replied.</p><p>"The second you find out who did this, I want to know." Alex said. "But keep this between us."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sam? What are you doing here?" Kara asked opening her front door, still in her pyjamas.</p><p>"Well, Ruby is at work, so I was getting a little bored. I thought we could catch up. I mean you have eighteen years to catch me up on"</p><p>"I won't be very good company." Kara said.</p><p>"That's fine." Sam said entering the apartment. "Let me guess, you feel guilty about what happened?"</p><p>"Alex told you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"She didn't need to. I've been where you are now." Sam said. "And I don't want to turn this into a competition and then beat you, but when I was Reign I killed people. I nearly killed you. I broke Alex's leg. And I did the one thing I still can't understand, I tried to kill Ruby."</p><p>"That was different. Reign was a different entity living in your body. Reign is gone now. But what I did, that was all me."</p><p>"I was still aware of what was happening. It wasn't me, but it was. The way I see it is you helped me remove Reign from my body, whereas you seal that darker side within you." Sam said. "So it is kind of the same thing."</p><p>"I was so mean to Alex."</p><p>"She seems okay with it." Sam pointed out. "In fact the only person who isn't is you."</p><p>"How did you forgive yourself?"</p><p>"I realised I didn't have the luxury of blaming myself. Ruby needed me not to. So I took a leaf out of Lena's book and boxed all my guilt up."</p><p>"And that worked?"</p><p>"Kind of, I mean I doubt I or anyone can ever reach Lena's boxing ability." Sam said. "But it gave me a short term fix and over time it got easier. But the important thing was Ruby saw me acting normally and that is what she needed. Plus I had Lena to talk to and as soon as I actually started to be honest with her, it got easier. It will for you to, but only if you don't shut yourself off." She said before noticing Kara's laptop was out. "What are you working on?"</p><p>"Trying to figure out who released that virus."</p><p>"Well I have a vested interest in that." Sam said. "So what do you have?"</p><p>"Option one, aliens connected to Mongul. Option two an insane bounty hunter called Lobo. Option three the Kai gang who are likely to be acting under orders or with financial help from Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"Sloane Syndicate?" That sounds familiar." Sam said.</p><p>"Familiar how?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Give me a minute." Sam said shutting her eyes. After a moment she asked. "Can I borrow your laptop?"</p><p>"Sure." Kara said before passing her laptop to Sam.</p><p>"The last time we teamed up to take on a corrupt CEO we did pretty well." Sam pointed out.</p><p>"We didn't stop Edge." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"But we saved Lena." Sam countered. "And Edge went down eventually."</p><p>"Not fast enough." Kara said miserably. "Do you want a coffee?"</p><p>"Sure." Sam said. As Kara went to the kitchen a phone buzzed.</p><p>"That was yours." Sam called.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Someone called Steve." Sam said looking at the notification.</p><p>"I'll be over in a sec." Kara said finishing the coffee. Noticing Kara struggling to carry two cups because of her burnt hand Sam quickly jumped up and took a cup off her.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said following Sam back to the couch. As she sat down she read the message on her phone before quickly firing off a reply and saying.</p><p>"Where have you come across Sloane Syndicate?"</p><p>"Technically it wasn't Sloane Syndicate. It was a company called VLT."</p><p>"Let me guess they are owned by Sloane Syndicate?" Kara asked.</p><p>"They described it as being financed by Sloane Syndicate." Sam said. "The more I looked into them the more unsound a deal it seemed. Nothing I found was illegal, but it left me feeling really uncomfortable."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I requested further files from them and they pulled out."</p><p>"Can you remember what you asked for?"</p><p>"No, but I may have the old emails." Sam said as Kara's phone buzzed again.</p><p>"Sorry." Kara said replying to the message before putting her phone back on the coffee table.</p><p>"It's fine." Sam said as she kept searching her phone for old emails. When Kara's phone buzzed again she glanced over at it and saw it was from Steve again.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" Sam asked as Kara fired off another reply.</p><p>"No." Kara said moments before Sam said.</p><p>"Found it. I requested files 20351023-final-section01-VBX03 through to 09."</p><p>"That doesn't mean much to me." Kara confessed.</p><p>"Or me. But they must have been referenced in the documents they had already sent over. Let me dig into those." Sam said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Chapter 130</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi mom." The teenage Alex called as she entered the apartment before seeing Sam and adding. "Hi."</p><p>"Hi Alex." Sam smiled.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Kara asked looking over to her daughter who came and hugged her.</p><p>"I'm fine." The teenager said as she pulled back and looked at her mother. Seeing the bruises still on her face and bandage on her hand she guessed. "You still don't have your powers?"</p><p>"Not yet." Kara said. "But I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. I missed you last night and this morning."</p><p>"I'm fine. All healed. But I have a school thing I need to do, so I'll be with Kara and MJ tonight."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said, sounding disappointed. "But don't stay up too late, you still need to recover."</p><p>"I'm fine." Alex said hugging her once more as the door opened again and the adult Alex walked in with Lena.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." The teenager said before nodding to her aunt and leaving.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asked looking from her sister to Lena.</p><p>"Girls' night in." Lena said.</p><p>"We have ordered pizza." Alex said.</p><p>"And seeing it might actually work on you for a change I have tequila." Lena said. "And wine if you'd prefer."</p><p>"Guys, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I really don't feel like company."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said. "You go sit over there and we'll sit over here and have fun."</p><p>"You really aren't going?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Lena said as she sat down and poured Kara a drink.</p><p>"Fine." Kara said taking the shot glass from Lena and drinking it.</p><p>"That's horrible." Kara complained.</p><p>"By your fifth shot it will taste wonderful." Lena assured her pouring her another shot.</p><p>"Just go easy." Alex warned as Kara downed it.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Kara assured her as Lena topped up her glass.</p><p>"So who is Steve?" Sam asked looking at Kara who downed the shot.</p><p>"Steve?" Lena questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, he was texting Kara all afternoon." Sam said.</p><p>"It was hardly all afternoon." Kara countered.</p><p>"Multiple texts." Sam added.</p><p>"It was three." Kara said as she downed another shot.</p><p>"That counts as multiple." Lena pointed out. "Wait, is this the infamous Steve?"</p><p>"Infamous?" Sam asked.</p><p>"He's Martin's uncle and guardian." Kara said.</p><p>"That means nothing to me." Sam said.</p><p>"Martin is a kid in Alex's class who is getting bullied." Alex clarified, frowning as Kara downed another shot.</p><p>"And you run a support group?" Lena asked.</p><p>"No." Kara said shaking her head.</p><p>"Then what did he want three times?" Lena asked.</p><p>"He wanted to know if I had time to meet for coffee." Kara said sensing the conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.</p><p>"Which you do." Alex said.</p><p>"Not." Kara corrected, her voice slightly slurred. "I am meant to be resting so I can get my powers back."</p><p>"I thought it was just coffee or is that a euphemism in Kryptonian?" Lena teased.</p><p>"S'not funny." Kara said trying to pour herself another drink.</p><p>"Maybe you've had enough." Alex said taking the bottle off her.</p><p>"No. Not enough." Kara said taking the bottle back.</p><p>"Kara, drinking when miserable is not a good idea." Alex warned.</p><p>"I am not. I can't. I mean … I mean …. I'm the par para paragon of hope. I don't get to be miserable." Kara said hugging the bottle.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Noticing his cousin wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying MJ threw a pillow at her head.</p><p>"What?" She asked whipping her head round.</p><p>"Grandma wants to know what pizza you want."</p><p>"Anything." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Glad I asked." MJ said walking off.</p><p>"You okay?" The teen Kara asked.</p><p>"What do you think she would have said to me?" The teen Alex asked her older cousin.</p><p>"Who?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Mom. I mean she tried to come to Lena's lab. So she was probably coming to find me. So what do you think she was going to say?"</p><p>"What?" Kara asked still confused.</p><p>"Mom was worried about Red Kryptonite and that Red ring because of what it might make her do."</p><p>"Yeah, well from what we over heard they are kind of dangerous." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Gets rid of inhibitions and releases inner anger is what we heard." Alex said.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"So they both act as an outlet for feelings that are already there." Alex argued. "So what would she have said to me?"</p><p>"She may have not been coming to find you. I mean Lena and Grandma were there too."</p><p>"We both heard her ask your mom to protect me if she ever got exposed. So she must know she has something she wants to get off her chest."</p><p>"Or she was just being super paranoid and protective." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Lena asked looking at Kara who was asleep on the couch hugging an empty bottle.</p><p>"I don't know. I've never seen her like this." Alex said, a constant frown etched on her face. "She was right, she was doing so much for me and I just let her. I didn't question if it was too much, I just let her get overwhelmed."</p><p>"We are both guilty of that." Lena said.</p><p>"Did she say anything this afternoon?" Alex asked Sam.</p><p>"Not really. To be honest we started looking into Sloane Syndicate."</p><p>"Why were you looking into Sloane Syndicate?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Kara mentioned the and I remembered coming across them a couple of years ago so we were digging up info."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"There were some files that they refused to share. I have no idea what was in them and to be honest I still can't remember why I asked for it." Sam said.</p><p>"Can you give me the file names?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes." Sam said. "They are kinda long so I will email them to you."</p><p>"You think you can get access to them?" Lena asked.</p><p>"We are in their system, plus the IRS are all over them at the moment. But there is a chance they would have destroyed those files."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I think I'm dying." Kara said, her voice cracking as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Or you have a hang over." Her sister said handing her a glass of water as she tried to sit up.</p><p>"Why'd I do it?" Kara groaned.</p><p>"I'm guessing for the same reason I always drunk, you wanted to not feel." Alex said.</p><p>"Why'd you let me do it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I tried to stop you." Alex said helping Kara sit up fully.</p><p>"Why is it so light in here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It's not. It is normal brightness." Alex assured her.</p><p>"Please don't talk so loud." Kara said burying her head under the cushion.</p><p>"I need to get to work. But mom will be over to check in on you."</p><p>"No. I don't want Eliza seeing me like this." Kara said.</p><p>"You're not a teenager." Alex said as the apartment door opened and the teenage Alex came in.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She asked seeing her mother holding the cushion over her head.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said. "Just don't speak so loudly."</p><p>"I thought last night was meant to help." The teenager said to her aunt with an accusatory tone.</p><p>"It did. Maybe. She's just hung over."</p><p>"You got her drunk?"</p><p>"Not so loud." Kara pleaded.</p><p>"That was all her." Her aunt assured her, wondering why she was the one getting the third degree. "I have to go to work, I'll leave you to it." She added leaving.</p><p>"Can I get you anything?" The teen Alex asked her mother.</p><p>"A hug?" Kara asked peaking out from behind the cushion causing her daughter to sit down next to her and her. "I love you." Kara said into the hug.</p><p>"Love you too." Alex said before pulling away and saying. "I'll make breakfast."</p><p>"Don't you need to get to school?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There's plenty of time." Alex said putting bread in the toaster. But as the smell of toast filled the air Kara's stomach churned and she sprinted to the bathroom.</p><p>When Kara finally emerged from the bathroom she saw her daughter waiting by her bed.</p><p>"This is a lesson in why you should never drink." Kara said collapsing on the bed.</p><p>"You are doing a stellar job in not leading leading by example." The teen pointed out.</p><p>"It's a great example why not to get drunk." Kara countered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Chapter 131</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anything?" Alex asked as she and Vasquez met in her office.</p><p>"Not yet, but I have narrowed it down to ten agents who could have orchestrated it. I have also set up a PEN test to see if it could have been set up from the outside. So far no vulnerabilities have been found, but they did say it could take another day to complete."</p><p>"I'm still trying to figure out motive." Alex said. "I mean if it was an anti alien thing, why only go for mixed species? If it was some elaborate plan to infect Kara, why? Unless ….. The yellows want fear right?" Alex asked.</p><p>"So the rumours go." Vasquez answered.</p><p>"The virus, uncontrollable Supergirl, the game, all of those led to fear, or should have led to fear." Alex argued. "So what if it is an audition? I mean I don't know how these rings work, but what of someone wants one and is trying to make a statement?"</p><p>"Plausible, but I am not sure that helps narrow down our suspect pool. In fact it probably increases it." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Probably. But I do have something." Alex said. "I have just emailed you some file names. They should be on the Sloane Syndicate server, can you see if you can find them?"</p><p>"Of course." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Plus anything you can find about a company called VLT."</p><p>"I'll let you know when we have something." Vasquez said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you feeling?" The teenage Alex asked as she returned home after school.</p><p>"Like I never want to drink again." Kara said. "But I'm okay." She added as she patted the couch next to her. Once Alex had sat down Kara said. "I'm sorry. I've not been a very good mom recently. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."</p><p>"I don't care if you have to work all the time." The teenager said. "I care about you getting hurt or sick."</p><p>"I know." Kara said hugging her. "And I'm sorry that you thought I wasn't trying to get better. The truth is, I got so caught up in my own guilt that I forgot about what was really important. That's you. I don't know how long it will take to get over my guilt, but I promise you I will do all I can to get my powers back and go back to normal."</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked pulling away from her mother so she could look at her.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"When you are on Red K, you are aware of what you are doing and why aren't you? You just can't control it?"</p><p>"That's a reasonable description."</p><p>"So why did to come to the lab?"</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You came to the lab. Why? Did you have something you wanted to say to me?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. That you were disappointed in me or you resented me?"</p><p>"No. Absolutely not." Kara said hugging her. "Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Because you wanted Alex to make sure you couldn't get to me. You'd only do that if you knew you had something bad to say."</p><p>"Last time I caused a lot of damage. Yes, I hurt people specifically like Cat, but in between I kinda went in a rampage and tried tearing up the city I got lucky that no one died. I was scared that I might you might get hurt in the crossfire. I know I have not been easy to live with this last few days and I know we have been fighting but I will never be disappointed in you and I will never resent you. I love you so much." Kara said tightening the hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Still no powers?" Alex asked frowning the next morning when she saw her sister still wearing the bandage over her hand.</p><p>"No." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"We should run some tests."</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Clearly not. Besides you inhaled a lot of that gas and we have no idea of the effects of solar flaring while under the influence of Red K."</p><p>"I just need some time." Kara said. "If I still don't have my powers next week you can poke me as much as you want."</p><p>"If you don't have your powers tomorrow I will poke you as much as I want." Alex countered before noticing Kara was actually dressed. "Are you going somewhere?"</p><p>"Work. Assuming Cat hasn't fired me."</p><p>"Shouldn't you spend a bit longer recovering?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Apart from no powers, I'm okay. I need to get back to work. Besides if Alex sees me working she might not worry so much."</p><p>"Something tells me she will always worry about you." Alex said as she poured a couple of coffees.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be at work?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It can wait. I can see something is bothering you and if recent events have taught me anything, it is to not ignore it. So what's up?" Alex said directing Kara to the couch.</p><p>"Alex. She thinks I was going to L-Corp to tell her that I resented her and that she had ruined my life. I mean I put her straight, or at least I tried to. But she has ben carrying that around by herself, because I was too focused on my own misery to notice."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I should have noticed. I mean I knew she was worried, but I thought that was just because you were acting like well…"</p><p>"Eeyore." Kara chipped in.</p><p>"Not who I was going to go with, but sure." Alex said. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Why did you go to L-Corp?" Alex asked.</p><p>"To take Alex away."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly, I wasn't exactly thinking straight." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"Do you still want to go?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." Kara replied. "But I do need to get to work."</p><p>"Okay, but don't push yourself and call if you need anything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The files you asked me to search for no longer exist on the Sloane Syndicate servers. We, well the IRS are currently looking for them on the backup servers. And they are looking at VLT."</p><p>"They are?"</p><p>"Turns out they are keen to stop Sloane Syndicate and as those files were to do with a large deal they are interested. They also shared some more information about the company." Vasquez said. "Sloane Syndicate is mainly owned by funds, but there are two shareholders each with a five percent stake, which is very large for individuals. Simon Stagg, founder of Stagg Enterprises and Simon Tycho, of Tycho Industries. Both are psychopathic businessmen and have more wealth than most countries."</p><p>"Why does Simon Tycho sound familiar?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Apart from the more money than god thing?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex said. "I feel like I have actually come across him in some files."</p><p>"He has being buying up alien tech from us, The Russians, the Chinese and the French."</p><p>"Us?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He was in bed with Lane. Any tech Lane obtained was leased to Tycho Industries for further research. He is a recluse, but we do know he wants to weaponise Kryptonians." Vasquez said, as she spoke Alex and her shared a look as they both considered the Red K attack on Supergirl. "I'll look for information on what he has been up to recently."</p><p>"And Stagg?"</p><p>"One of the wealthiest men in the US. He also worked with Lane on creating super soldiers. The Government axed the contract on ethical grounds. But we believe Stagg kept the project going. We have never had any direct dealings with him."</p><p>"But we have." Aptil said approaching them. "We have been looking into Stagg for running a metahuman trafficking ring. Needless to say we can't find enough evidence to make an arrest."</p><p>"So two corrupt individuals are large stakeholders in Sloane Syndicate?" Alex asked. "That sounds like a recipe for disaster." She then looked at Aptil and said. "Both these two had dealings with Lane. Can you shed any light on that?"</p><p>"Lane's dealings with them was way above my pay grade. I do remember Tycho supplying several weapons for assessment. But I never met him and I don't know what the arrangement was."</p><p>"I think it is time we sent in J'onn as Brody." Alex said to Aptil. "Neither Rogers or McGuire are giving us anything so far. Let's see if we can change that."</p><p>"I thought you were under watch and wait orders?" Aptil said.</p><p>"The use of Red K changed that." Alex answered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sit." Cat directed as Kara entered her office. Obediently Kara sat down before asking.</p><p>"Am I fired?"</p><p>"I knew when I took you back you would be less than focused on this job." Cat said before looking up at Kara. "But where have you been?"</p><p>"Alex was one of the ones effected by the virus."</p><p>"I guessed. Is she okay now?"</p><p>"Yes." Kara said.</p><p>"So where have you been since she recovered?"</p><p>"I, well Supergirl went on a DEO mission to find those responsible. It was a trap there was Red-Kryptonite and I inhaled it. Alex told me what was happening and I was in control enough to solar flare. Eventually Alex caught me and gave me the cure, but not before I said some really mean things to her."</p><p>"I'm sure she understands." Cat said looking at the fading bruises and Kara's bandaged hand and asking. "Still no powers?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"Days. I don't know why they aren't coming back. Maybe it is because I was given the cure when I didn't have powers. Alex said I reacted badly to it."</p><p>"Have you considered that your lack of powers stem from you not wanting any?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You solar flared to avoid hurting anyone yes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you are convinced that Lobo is trying to turn you evil by making you angry and getting you to unleash your powers?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Maybe you have convinced yourself powers are bad and you are stopping them come back. As they say the path to Hell is paved with good intentions and Generation Woke proved that." Cat said. "But you are wrong. I mean the previous time you were under the influence you did what? Went on a rampage?"</p><p>"I threw you off a building." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"True But the more important point to that story was you caught me. What you did wasn't because you wanted to kill me. If it was I'd be dead. You were trying to prove a point. You are not a killer, whether it is normal you or drug fuelled you, you are not a killer. Yes you may lose control, but you will still stay true to yourself. You have nothing to fear." Cat said. "Powers aside, you don't seem your normal sunny self. Normally I'd say that was an improvement, but why do I think there is something more to it."</p><p>"I failed."</p><p>"Failed what?"</p><p>"Everything. I'm not achieving anything and no matter what I do I seem to end up hurting Alex."</p><p>"You once asked if it was possible to have it all. Do you recall what I said?"</p><p>"Not all at once and not right away."</p><p>"Yet here you are, having returned to Earth, trying to raise a teen, defeat an invasion, take on a corporate conspiracy and try to work here. It wouldn't surprise me if you had volunteered for the PTA as well. It doesn't matter what powers you have no one can cope with that strain. You need to pick your battles. Well pick your priorities. You could throw yourself completely into Supergirl, but personally I think that would be a mistake. You saved me from a hostile take over and you reunited me with my son. I remember those events far more clearly than you catching me when I was falling from a plane."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Chapter 132</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"John. Good seeing you." Alex smiled as Diggle was shown into her office.</p><p>"Hello Alex." He replied. "Sorry it has taken so long to come."</p><p>"As long as you come with good news I don't care." Alex replied.</p><p>"I do come with good news. The Green Lanterns have agreed to take Mongul and imprison him."</p><p>"That is the best news I have heard in a long time." Alex said before asking. "If Mongul had been working for Sinestro would you have helped us?"</p><p>"I would like to think I wouldn't have been ordered not to." Diggle replied.</p><p>"That's not a yes." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"The situation is complicated. We don't want an all out war." John explained.</p><p>"Isn't it always? So what's the plan?"</p><p>"A ship will arrive in three days time." He started only for Alex to cut in.</p><p>"A ship? I thought you guys didn't need them."</p><p>"Need, no. But we do have access to ships." John confirmed. "The rings only have finite energy and we don't know how many prisoners we will be taking."</p><p>"You are taking more than just Mongul?"</p><p>"Possibly. If you don't object."</p><p>"You can have all of them." Alex said before asking. "So your ship is coming in three days?"</p><p>"We would be grateful if you did not destroy it. It will land by your desert facility and we can take possession of Mongul and anyone else we feel is appropriate. After that they will be transferred to a prison planet to serve time for their crimes. Until then I have been asked to help in Mongul's transfer to the desert facility."</p><p>"That would be great, especially with Supergirl out of commission."</p><p>"How is she doing?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know." Alex said. "But while you are here, do you think there is any link between the attacks and Sinestro, or at least could someone be orchestrating them to get Sinestro's attention?"</p><p>"Once Mongul has been imprisoned I will look into it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Your social life hasn't already bombed enough?" MJ asked as he sat next to his sister in the hall.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kara asked turning.</p><p>"Seeing Alex refused to tell Aunt Kara about the match I thought she might want support." MJ said. "You?</p><p>"The same." Kara said as she saw a couple of MJ's friends come into the hall. "Why are they here? They don't strike me as the chess type."</p><p>"Tom still has the hots for Alex." MJ said. "No idea about Carl." Waving to his friends.</p><p>"Pretty sure you didn't need to do that. We are like the only people here." Kara said.</p><p>"Is Chess watching actually a thing?" MJ asked.</p><p>"No idea." Kara said as MJ's friends sat next to him, just as the two schools' teams walked into the hall. As the teens took their seats at various tables one of the teachers started reading the rules.</p><p>"I'm getting tired all ready." Tom said as the reading went on before he heard a key statement. Immediately he looked at MJ said said. "Wait, each match lasts an hour and they all do three of them? That's like three hours."</p><p>"Looks like those math classes are finally paying off." Kara said from MJ's other side causing Carl to laugh in a very exaggerated way before Tom punched his arm to silence him. Meanwhile the teacher started to read out the first round of matches. As he said Alex's name, the four watching teens hollered their support. Then as Martin's name was read out Kara and MJ cheered.</p><p>"I kinda feel we are breaking etiquette." Kara commented to her brother.</p><p>"We are popularising it." MJ shrugged as the teacher kept reading the list.</p><p>"How exactly do we follow this?" Tom asked as a horn sounded and all tables became a hive of activity. Before MJ could answer though they noticed Alex shaking hands with her opponent.</p><p>"Wait, it's over already?" Tom asked confused. "But that was like a minute."</p><p>"Looks like Lena's tuition paid off." Kara said as Alex walked over to them.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.</p><p>"Cheerleading." MJ said. "Did you win?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Isn't chess meant to last longer than ten seconds?" Tom asked.</p><p>"I used Fool's mate, you win in two moves." Alex shrugged as the door opened again and they saw Martin's uncle enter the hall.</p><p>"Hi Alex." He greeted as he approached the chairs.</p><p>"Hi." She replied.</p><p>"You aren't playing?"</p><p>"My first match is over." Alex said.</p><p>"She won." MJ added.</p><p>"Congratulations." He said before noticing the lack of adults. "Should I not be here? Is watching not a thing?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Doesn't look it." Kara said.</p><p>"It's a practice match." Alex said. "They weren't expecting support."</p><p>"Then why put the chairs out?" Tom asked.</p><p>"So we could sit on them between matches." Alex said.</p><p>"Should I go?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Now you're here you may as well stay." The teenage Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Um, ok. How's Martin doing?" Steve said sitting.</p><p>"If he screws up the next move he'll loose in six." Alex said looking over at his table.</p><p>"You need to work on your sugar coating." MJ said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where have you guys been?" Alex asked when the teens finally returned home.</p><p>"School."</p><p>"I know that much. But why? Did you get a detention?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why are you back so late?"</p><p>"We were cheering Alex on." MJ said.</p><p>"On in what?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"Chess."</p><p>"You had a match?" Kara asked looking at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"It wasn't a match. It was a practice event to allow everyone to get ratings before the tournament." The teenage Alex explained.</p><p>"How did it go?" Her mother asked.</p><p>"She destroyed her opponents." MJ said.</p><p>"I had the worst rating as I hadn't played before. So I only played their worst players." Alex said downplaying it.</p><p>"I thought that last opponent was going to cry." MJ said.</p><p>"Not sure you are helping." His sister whispered to him.</p><p>"I'm going to walk Chewie." The teen Alex said.</p><p>"I'll come with you." Her mother replied.</p><p>"Is that okay? I mean you still don't have powers." Her daughter said.</p><p>"I can still walk." Kara reminded her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you had a match?" Kara asked as they walked down the street.</p><p>"Because it wasn't important." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"Yes it was. I would have gone."</p><p>"It wasn't really a watching thing."</p><p>"MJ and Kara watched."</p><p>"Yeah, that kinda confused everyone." Alex said. "And when Steve turned up it got worse."</p><p>"Steve was there?"</p><p>"He didn't believe Martin when he said it wasn't really a spectator thing. But he says hello."</p><p>"Don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I told you, It really wasn't a spectator thing."</p><p>"And?" Kara probed.</p><p>"And you were going back to work, I didn't want you to feel like you had to come and get stressed out again." Alex confessed.</p><p>"Firstly I will always stress about you, more so if you hide things. Secondly you are more important than work. Thirdly, I really hate it when you shut me out."</p><p>"Sorry." Alex said hugging her mother.</p><p>"It's okay, but next time tell me." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So how is school? Any more problems?" The adult Alex asked as they all ate dinner.</p><p>"Holtz is suspended." Her daughter reminded her.</p><p>"Doesn't mean he won't do something stupid." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Plus he probably feels pretty invincible right now. I mean he has got away with murder, almost literally. Why hasn't he been expelled?" Eliza asked, her tone making it clear she wasn't happy with the situation.</p><p>"Money still buys a lot of perks." Alex said. "His father is huge contributor to the school. The Principal probably doesn't want to miss out on a new arts centre."</p><p>"Why does he go to this school rather than a private one?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"He has been to private schools. Two in fact, but he was expelled from both. Apparently when everyone is capable of bribery, it doesn't get you as much." Alex explained.</p><p>"You know an awful lot about him." Eliza said.</p><p>"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat." The teenage Alex said. Noticing the strange looks she was getting she said. "It's a quote from Sun Tzu."</p><p>"We know that." Her mother said. "Why are you quoting The Art of War?"</p><p>"It seemed like an appropriate quote."</p><p>"She's got you there." MJ commented as Kara asked.</p><p>"When did you even read The Art of War?"</p><p>"Lena has a copy at her place." The teenage Alex shrugged.</p><p>"So what's going to happen with Holtz?" Eliza asked</p><p>"He has another couple of weeks of suspension after that there will be a school board discussion about it."</p><p>"But his father than just pay for the result he wants?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"Maybe not." Alex said. "I gave a strong counter argument to the Principal."</p><p>"Is that why the Principal seems to be avoiding all of us?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"I can't comment on his actions." Her mother said.</p><p>"What exactly did you do?" The adult Kara asked.</p><p>"I just talked to him and highlighted there were limits to what money could buy." Alex said.</p><p>"That didn't really answer my question." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"The important thing is that hopefully the Principal is going to see reason."</p><p>"Do you think he'll be expelled?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"There's a strong chance. But Chris won't be." Alex said looking at her daughter to see how she reacted.</p><p>"We figured." Her daughter said.</p><p>"But if he has any brains he'll stay away from you." Alex said.</p><p>"He doesn't." MJ commented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Chapter 133</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alex?" Kara asked confused when she was woken by her daughter climbing into her bed.</p><p>"Sorry." The teen said.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kara asked hugging her daughter.</p><p>"Nightmare."</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked sitting up.</p><p>"It's fine. I just needed a hug." The teen said as Chewie jumped up on the bed.</p><p>"You're shaking." Kara commented as she wrapped her arms round her daughter again. When she felt the trembling had stopped she pulled away and turned on the light before looking at her daughter. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." The teenager said looking down at her hands.</p><p>"I don't care about being woken up. I care about you. What happened?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It was just a bad dream." The teen said. "It doesn't matter. I'm being stupid."</p><p>"You said you'd stop hiding things from me." Kara said.</p><p>"I'm not hiding things. I just don't want you to worry."</p><p>"I'm always going to worry." Kara pointed out. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Ever since I got ill I've been having nightmares where I can't breathe. Sometimes I'm drowning, sometimes I'm in a room with no air."</p><p>"Come here." Kara said pulling her back in for a hug. "I can't imagine how scary it was when you had that virus. But I promise you no matter what happens to you I will always try to make it right."</p><p>"I know." The teenager said holding tightly onto her mother.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You look tired." Alex said looking at her sister when she turned up at Lena's lab the next morning.</p><p>"Didn't sleep much last night. Alex was having nightmares."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Drowning and not breathing."</p><p>"That's understandable." Alex said.</p><p>"I still felt useless." Kara said miserably.</p><p>"Alex is okay." Her sister reminded her.</p><p>"She's been hiding the nightmares from me to protect me. She hid the chess from me so I didn't get stressed out. I am meant to be the strongest person on Earth and my teenage daughter is lying to me to protect me."</p><p>"She's worried about you and will keep worrying about you. But when you get your powers back she'll probably worry a little less."</p><p>"I know. That's why I agreed to the tests."</p><p>"Yeah, you really had no choice over that." Alex said directing Kara to the bed. As Kara sat on it Alex asked. "Nightmares aside, how are you doing?"</p><p>"Okay I guess." Kara said Alex started to run some scans. "Have you found out who was responsible yet?"</p><p>"No. Not yet. We are working on it."</p><p>"But they could do it again?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It's possible. At the moment we aren't ruling anything out." Alex said as she kept running the tests. "But whoever did this, we will find them and make them pay."</p><p>"What if that is what they want?" Kara asked. "I mean, what if it was Lobo and he wants me all vengeful?"</p><p>"We don't think it was him."</p><p>"You don't know that." Kara said.</p><p>"The cannisters used to release the virus and the Red-K were cannisters associated with Mongul's army. According to Peter those cannisters, filled with something else would have been at the weapons' caches. Whereas Lobo would have brought his own." Alex explained. "Plus there is something else."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I should have told you this before, but I wanted an answer before I said anything."</p><p>"What?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"To make Red-Kryptonite there are several chemicals that are required. Three are controlled which means they can be tracked. And we tracked them to the DEO. We were the source. And those chemicals were required to make the cure for the virus. That's how they were taken."</p><p>"So Alex got sick so someone could expose me to Red-K?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said.</p><p>"Who's the traitor?"</p><p>"We are still trying to figure that out. But again, Lobo doesn't seem like the type to groom a double agent."</p><p>"But it doesn't rule out Lobo. I mean he said he wanted me to lose more so I would get angry."</p><p>"But you didn't lose anyone." Alex said. "And they needed us to figure out how to make a cure in order to steal the chemicals." Alex said.</p><p>"But why would anyone want me exposed, apart from Lobo?"</p><p>"We don't know. But I promise you I won't stop looking for answers."</p><p>"Do you think Alex is safe?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We have no reason to believe anyone knows that she is connected to Supergirl." Alex said. "For now focus on getting better. I'll take care of the rest. Including Alex." She replied as the finished the next scan.</p><p>"So how is it looking?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Everything looks normal. Maybe you just need an adrenaline rush"</p><p>"Maybe, but I'd be quite happy for no one to provide that." Kara replied.</p><p>"I hear that." Alex smiled. "I'll be at the DEO. Call If you need anything."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Director Danvers." Aptil greeted as she was shown into her office.</p><p>"You seem happy." Alex said.</p><p>"For once I come with good news."</p><p>"The bad guys peacefully turned themselves in?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I said good news, not drug induced hallucinations." Aptil said.</p><p>"So what's the good news?"</p><p>"Good news is the IRS have found enough on Sloane Syndicate to seize assets." Aptil said.</p><p>"They have?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes. As of ten minutes ago all accounts have been frozen and Sloane Syndicate can not do anything without IRS approval and a court order has just been granted allowing full access to their systems, including those on standalone networks. My contacts at IRS believe they will have enough evidence to issue arrest warrants in a few days." He listed before adding. "I was expecting you to look more happy."</p><p>"I am." Alex said. "I just thought it would be harder."</p><p>"It seemed plenty hard to me." Aptil said. "And these aren't the final actions. This will just allow access to files on personal computers."</p><p>"Alex." J'onn said entering the office, but when he saw Aptil he apologised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."</p><p>"I was going anyway." Aptil said.</p><p>"Wait, this concerns you to."</p><p>"You saw McGuire?" Aptil guessed.</p><p>"Well, Brody did. I told him about the terrible treatment I had received here. Went on about aliens having better rights than humans."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He told me I wasn't alone and that I could help level the playing field."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"He invited me to a meeting tomorrow."</p><p>"A trap?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"A trap." J'onn confirmed. "Well more of a test to see if I bring backup."</p><p>"You can read his mind?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I can. I haven't done a deep read, but I have pulled out his surface thoughts."</p><p>"Any chance they are a plant?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"It is possible." J'onn said.</p><p>"So we have two choices, bring Mcguire in or send you into the trap." Aptil said.</p><p>"Alex?" J'onn asked noticing she was lost in thought.</p><p>"Maybe we should bring him in."</p><p>"What?" Aptil asked surprised.</p><p>"Every time we have acted against Sloane and Kai they have tied up loose ends very quickly. They may do it this time too. If they do they may take out McGuire, Rogers and Brody. If we bring in McGuire and Rogers at least they will live long enough to give us something. Also I am pretty sure that McGuire knows J'onn is Brody or at least Brody is working for us."</p><p>"You are?" Aptil asked before guessing. "You have a mole?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex confessed. "And that makes me think the trap is to kill J'onn. I can't risk that."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Kara asked looking up from her desk.</p><p>"I thought we could have lunch." Eliza said holding out a bag.</p><p>"Did Alex ask you to check I was eating?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. I just wanted to spend time with you."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Just let me save this." Kara said tapping at her keyboard before standing. "All done." She added as she picked up her coat before asking. "Do you want to go to the park?"</p><p>"Sure." Eliza said as she followed Kara to the elevator.</p><p>"You didn't have to check up on me." Kara pointed out as they stepped into the elevator.</p><p>"Like I said I wanted to see you." Eliza pointed out as the elevator started to descend.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As they sat in the park eating the food Eliza had brought Eliza asked.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Alex needs me to be strong."</p><p>"Alex needs you to recover, there's a difference." Eliza pointed out.</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>"Do you?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Yes. And I am trying. I know I let things get to me and I shouldn't have."</p><p>"Letting things get to you isn't the problem." Eliza said. "Taking on so much and not asking for help is the problem. Maybe you rushed too hard to get back to what used to be normal. I'm sorry no one noticed how much you were suffering."</p><p>"I wasn't. I just let things get to me and then the train wreck happened and I just felt so useless. And then Alex got sick -"</p><p>"Kara no one is denying you have been through a lot, but we should have acted before it got too much."</p><p>"But you did. You saved Alex." Kara said.</p><p>"Alex was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back." Eliza said. "But you were suffering before that."</p><p>"I guess when I was away I remembered the good more than the bad. And I know there were times when I felt helpless, but the things I remember were helping people and overcoming anything that got thrown my way. I guess I forgot that second part wasn't always easy. And then there's Alex. She used to tell me everything and now she doesn't. And if that was her being a teenager I'd get it. I wouldn't like it, but I'd get it. But not telling me about her chess game, she did that to protect me. That's not her job."</p><p>"No it's not, but she is your daughter. And I know I have only known her a few months, but she is so much like you and she wants to protect the people she loves and you are top of that list."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Chapter 134</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look stressed." Eliza pointed out when Alex got home.</p><p>"I'm worried about Kara."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The Kryptonian one." Alex said before asking. "Why has Kara said something to you? Should I be worried about my Kara as well?"</p><p>"No, your Kara is a typical teenager."</p><p>"That is not comforting." Alex said sitting next to her mother.</p><p>"So what's making you worry about your sister, apart from the obvious?"</p><p>"She still doesn't have powers." Alex said passing her mother a tablet showing Kara's latest test results.</p><p>"Everything looks okay." Eliza said reading the results.</p><p>"That's what worries me. I'm starting to think it is phycological." Alex said.</p><p>"Kara loves her powers." Eliza reminded her.</p><p>"Yes, but she solar flared because of what those powers could do. And the other day she said she didn't want them back. And you've seen how down she has been."</p><p>"But she is getting better." Eliza said. "She ate normally at lunch."</p><p>"You met her for lunch?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I was worried about her so took her out." Eliza said.</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She's getting there. But there is no magic wand." Eliza replied. "And it will take time." She added as the front door slammed and the three teenagers trudged into the house.</p><p>"Hey guys." Alex greeted. "What's with the looks of gloom?"</p><p>"Even though tomorrow is a half day, or maybe because it is a half day, we have all been told we have tests tomorrow morning." The teenage Kara complained.</p><p>"If you are studying as hard as you claim that shouldn't be a problem." Her mother said unsympathetically earning a scowl from her two children. "From your expressions I assume it will be a problem, so why don't you two go study and you." She said looking at her niece. "You have dog walking duties. I'll come with you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Barry? What are you doing here?" Kara asked seeing her friend waiting in the lobby.</p><p>"I felt like an ice cream and National City does nice ice cream." He said. "Unless you have to get home?"</p><p>As Kara checked the time she said. "I can have a quick ice cream."</p><p>"Excellent." He said holding the door open for her.</p><p>"I never thanked you for coming to help when Alex was sick, but it meant a lot to me." Kara said.</p><p>"That's what friends do." Barry said. "How is she?"</p><p>"Fully recovered."</p><p>"And let me guess, completely oblivious as to why you are still worried about her." Barry said as he bought a couple of ice creams from the kiosk.</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Been there. Done that." Barry said. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. I feel lost." Kara said.</p><p>"The small things that don't work out add up and seem to add to more than the things that do work out." Barry said.</p><p>"How did you get past it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I quit." Barry said. "It got to a point where I couldn't justify the cost to myself or my family anymore."</p><p>"And you're okay with that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"That's the wrong question." Barry said. "They question you really want to ask is do I regret it? Honestly, sometimes I do. But I always have the option of changing my mind, like with Mongul. But for me walking away was right. I'd given all I could. But I see you and you still have hope in your eyes."</p><p>"Well that's kind of my job." Kara reminded him.</p><p>"Well no matter what you choose, as long as you keep hope you can get through anything." He said as his wrist buzzed.</p><p>"Sorry. Dinner is ready." He said reading the message on his watch</p><p>"Thanks for this and the ice cream." Kara said.</p><p>"Of course." Barry said. "I'll see you soon. And if you need to talk just call." He said hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is mom okay?" The teenager asked her aunt as they walked through the park.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"She says she is."</p><p>"But you don't believe her?"</p><p>"She still doesn't have powers."</p><p>"They'll come back." Alex assured her, hoping she wasn't lying. "I know you want to protect your mom by hiding things from her so she doesn't worry. But she is going to worry anyway."</p><p>"I know. I just don't want to burden her."</p><p>"You will never a burden to her." Alex assured her before directing the teen to a bench. As they sat the Adult Alex said. "She told me you thought she was going to L-Corp to tell you that you were a mistake and you'd ruined her life."</p><p>"Seemed a good guess." The teen said.</p><p>"That's not why she went. You are the most important thing in her life." Alex assured her. "The reason why she went to L-Corp was to take you away from here because we weren't doing a good enough job looking after you. And because she felt she was neglecting you because she was spending so much time sorting out my life. And she was right. And I am responsible for how how much she was taking on and not stopping her. But I promise you I'm going to do better. Your mom will be okay. But in the mean time, or whenever you want, if you want to talk through anything with me I'm always here." When the teen didn't respond she added. "Your mom said you were having nightmares. About drowning. I've had them too. For different reasons, but I know what they're like." Alex said. "They will get better." She then watched the teen who sat silently. But finally her niece spoke.</p><p>"When I first came to Earth I loved watching the ocean."</p><p>"I remember." Her aunt said.</p><p>"And you helped me use ocean sounds to calm me down when my powers got out of control." The teen went on. "But now when I think about water and the ocean I remember not being able to breathe and you putting me on the machine." The confession causing her aunt to hug her.</p><p>"Many many years ago I nearly drowned." The adult Alex said. "After that I was mess, I'd get panic attacks in the showers. But I slowly got better, but then something happened in my life that made me feel alone and as if I had to fight by myself. Around that time the panic attacks started to get worse. So I decided to face my fears head on and I went to Midvale and tried surfing again."</p><p>"And that cured you?"</p><p>"Um, yes, but not how I thought it would. I got out on the water but then I was hit by a wave, I went under and couldn't get to the surface and had a panic attack. I thought I was going to drown. But then your mom grabbed hold of me and pulled me to safety. Then she hugged me and then yelled at me, then hugged me some more. But she helped me see that I could get over anything if I had help. And that when your mom was around I'd never be alone. After that it got easier. And it will for you too because you are not doing this alone. But when you need help or you want something you need to ask. That can be your mom, me, mom, Kara, MJ, Lena even Ruby. We are all here for you." She said as she kept hugging her niece. Finally she pulled away and said.</p><p>"We should probably get home, your mom will freak if we are back late."</p><p>"Okay." The teenage said standing, to Chewie's excitement.</p><p>"Anything else you want before we go?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." The teen said before changing her mind and saying. "Yes."</p><p>"What?" Her aunt asked.</p><p>"Next time we are in Midvale can you teach me to surf?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Of course." Alex smiled.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Kara said entering the kitchen.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Eliza asked looking up from the stove.</p><p>"Barry stopped by." Kara explained grabbing a bottle of water. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Kara an MJ are studying for some tests and Alex took Alex and Chewie out for a walk. They should be back soon." Eliza said before asking. "Still no sign of your powers?"</p><p>"No." Kara confirmed as the door opened and Chewie ran to Kara, jumping up at her legs.</p><p>"Hi Chewie." She said bending down and stroking him as the two Alexes entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said hugging her daughter. "You still feeling okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." The teen said hugging her back before pointing out. "I'm not the one without powers."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Here you go." Alex said handing Kara a brown bag at lunch the next day. "I thought it was time I got lunch for you."</p><p>"I appreciate that, but you didn't have to." Kara said as she sat next to her sister on the park bench.</p><p>"If you don't want the sticky bun I can take it back." Alex said.</p><p>"I didn't say I didn't want it." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Still no sign of your powers?" Alex asked as Kara ate it.</p><p>"No." Kara replied.</p><p>"I'm getting worried." Alex said. "I think we need to run some more tests."</p><p>"Do we have to?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We both know your powers should have been back awhile ago."</p><p>"I know. But none of the tests have shown anything being wrong."</p><p>"Maybe we have been running the wrong tests." Alex said.</p><p>"Fine, I'll got to Lena's lab after work." Kara replied.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said.</p><p>"Actually, can we make it later tonight."</p><p>"Sure. Why?"</p><p>"The kids have the afternoon off today."</p><p>"I'd forgotten that." Alex confessed.</p><p>"I want to check Alex is okay. After that I'll go with you to L-Corp."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said before asking. "Any more nightmares for Alex?"</p><p>"Yes, but she fell back to sleep pretty quickly." Kara said. "She said you talked to her about them."</p><p>"Only briefly."</p><p>"Well whatever you said she seemed a little happier." Kara said as Alex's phone buzzed.</p><p>"Problem?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I need to get back to work." Alex said reading the message.</p><p>"Okay." Kara said standing. "I'll see you back at your place later."</p><p>"Be careful." Alex warned.</p><p>"Always." Kara smiled.</p><p>As Kara turned away from her sister something in the distance caught her eye. Seeing something glinting she stared at the building opposite and saw a gun sticking out from the window. Kara moved as fast as she could and shielded her sister with her body moments before a searing pain ripped through her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Chapter 135</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alex overcame the initial shock of being knocked to the ground she became aware of something heavy on top of her. As she opened her eyes she saw a mass of blonde hair spread over her body.</p><p>"Kara?" She asked before seeing all the blood. "Kara!" Alex cried trying to sit up.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said sitting up before seeing the blood over Alex. "You're hurt!"</p><p>"That's not mine." Alex said.</p><p>"Ma'am!" Two DEO agents called as they ran over to the pair.</p><p>"Find the shooter." Alex barked. Seeing their hesitation she added. "Go!" As they ran off she ripped Kara's top around where the blood was only to find unbroken skin.</p><p>"Guess my powers are back." Kara said as Alex hugged her in relief.</p><p>"Ma'am, we have to get you out of here." One of the braver DEO agents said approaching the pair.</p><p>"Have you found the shooter?" Alex asked as Kara helped her to her feet.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"That building fifth window from the right, fourth floor." Kara said pointing.</p><p>"You heard her. Go." Alex said.</p><p>"I have to take you in first." He said. "It's protocol." He added feeling like his career could come to an abrupt end.</p><p>Sensing Alex was bout to snap Kara said. "Alex, let's go."</p><p>"Okay." Alex conceded as she and Kara were escorted to the SUV.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I love teacher training afternoons." MJ commented as the trio headed to the school gate.</p><p>"Why? I mean you are still grounded." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But Ruby isn't on guard duty so I reckon I can ditch those two." He said seeing the DEO agents waiting outside the gate.</p><p>"Do you want mom to kill you?" His sister asked.</p><p>"As long as you screw up she'll focus on you. You could get a tattoo or something." He pointed out.</p><p>"You are the one who has been telling me to lay off mom." Kara said.</p><p>"Well I didn't realise how beneficial your constant arguing was to me." MJ countered as they saw two of the football team push Martin to the ground and walking off.</p><p>"Don't." Kara warned, seeing her cousin was staring intently at the two boys, as if she was about to use her powers on them.</p><p>"I was only going to trip them." Alex pointed out as the trio walked to Martin and helped him to his feet.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked him.</p><p>"Fine." He said picking up his bag.</p><p>"Is Steve picking you up?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No. He's working. I was just going to go to the library."</p><p>"Want to come back with us?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Is your mom going to be there?"</p><p>"No. She's at work." MJ said. "Why?"</p><p>"She looked really mad last time I saw her."</p><p>"She was." Alex said. "But only at MJ."</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Kara said as the group left the school grounds. As they walked down the street Martin asked.</p><p>"Do you always have those guys following you?"</p><p>"Kara has escaped a couple of times. But pretty much." MJ said.</p><p>"Escaped?" Martin asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Kara said. "Don't worry about them. They are meant to keep us safe."</p><p>"From what?"</p><p>"That's a long story." Alex said as a truck started to accelerate towards them. Hearing cars honking their horns the group looked towards the noise and saw the truck speeding towards them.</p><p>Concentrating as hard as she could Alex managed to get the truck to swerve at the last moment just as their DEO guards tackled them to the ground away from where they thought the truck would go.</p><p>"Are you okay?" One of the Agents asked as the other started to secure the area.</p><p>"Yes." The teenage Kara said as she, her brother and Martin sat up. It was then that she noticed her cousin will still lying still.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara called wondering why her cousin wouldn't get up.</p><p>"Let me see." The Agent said trying to create space round the teenager. After a moment he said. "She's breathing. She must have hit her head when I knocked her to the ground." He then scooped Alex up in his arms and said. "Let's get you three to the DEO."</p><p>"Four." MJ said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There are four of us. We can't just leave Martin here."</p><p>"Fine four." He said as an SUV screeched to a stop in front of them.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex as the group of teens came into the infirmary.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara cried when she saw her daughter being carried in.</p><p>"A truck tried to hit them." The DEO agent said. "I think she may have hit her head when I knocked them to the ground." He added as he placed the teenage Alex on a bed as her mother rushed to her side.</p><p>Sensing there was more to the story Alex said. "I'll take it from here."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." He said leaving.</p><p>"Dr Russell, could you take Martin and check him out?"</p><p>"Of course." Russell said leading Martin into the next room.</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex repeated looking at her kids.</p><p>"A truck tried to hit us. I'm pretty sure it missed because of Alex." The teenage Kara said. "I think she moved it away from us with her powers, but it kind of took it out of her." She added before asking. "Why are you two covered in blood?"</p><p>"It's fine." Alex said as she looked at the teenage Alex. As she did so she asked. "Are you two hurt?"</p><p>"No." MJ said before asking. "Whose blood is that?"</p><p>"Mine." The adult Kara said as her daughter started to move.</p><p>"Alex, can you hear me?" She asked.</p><p>"Mom?" She asked groggily as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"I'm right here." Kara said as her sister said.</p><p>"I need to run some tests."</p><p>"Are MJ, Kara and Martin okay?" The teenage Alex asked trying to sit up.</p><p>"We're fine." The teenage Kara called from the side of the room.</p><p>"What are you doing?" The teenager asked when her aunt started to shine a light in her eyes.</p><p>"Looking for signs of a head injury." Her aunt explained.</p><p>As she saw the blood on her aunt's face the teenager asked. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine." The adult Alex said as the teen saw the blood on her mother.</p><p>"Mom?" She asked worried.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>"But-" The teen started.</p><p>"I promise you I am fine." Kara said. "Right now I am worried about you. What happened?"</p><p>"I'm okay. I just got tired and then I guess I passed out."</p><p>"You didn't hurt your head?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"Could it be the virus?" Kara asked looking at her sister.</p><p>"Everything looks okay. I think it is just exhaustion." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Ma'am." Vasquez said entering the infirmary. "We need you."</p><p>"I'm a little busy." Alex said.</p><p>"I know, but it is all kicking off out here."</p><p>"Go." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"I'll be back soon." The adult Alex said hugging her two children. Once she had gone her daughter looked at her namesake and noticed the tear in the front of her aunt's shirt, that was surrounded by blood soaked material and another two small holes in the back of her shirt.</p><p>"Did someone shoot you?" She asked.</p><p>"Hmm?" The adult Kara asked before following her niece's gaze and saying. "Yeah, kind of."</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara assured her again as she hugged her.</p><p>"Mom was there. That's why she had blood over her." The teen Kara guessed.</p><p>"Yes, but she's fine." Kara assured her as Russell led Martin back into the room.</p><p>"He's fine." He said. "Do you want me to look at your shoulder?"</p><p>"I'm fine. But is there spare shirt?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'll get you one." He said leaving again.</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Kara asked Martin who nodded. "You should call your uncle and let him know you are safe."</p><p>"He's working." Martin said. "But I sent him a message when I was with Dr Russell."</p><p>"Hi." Ruby said entering the room. "I was told that you missed me so much you tried to get run over to get my attention."</p><p>"You wish." MJ said.</p><p>"Here you are." Ruby said handing some DEO clothes to the adult Kara.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Seeing the infirmary is likely to be needed, I've been ordered to move you somewhere safer." Ruby said to the kids.</p><p>"The gym?" MJ asked hopefully.</p><p>"The gym." Ruby confirmed before looking at the adult Kara and saying. "Alex wants to see you. Don't worry, I've got these guys."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked approaching her sister.</p><p>"No. the attack on us and the kids wasn't a coincidence. This afternoon several attempts were made on the lives of law enforcement and their families. The list of identities that was used to populate the game was used." Alex said looking more agitated than normal.</p><p>"How many causalities?"</p><p>"We are still trying to figure that out." Alex said. "And it gets worse. The methods used were varied. But one method was using kids wearing those mind controlling contact lenses."</p><p>"Where do you need me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There's more." Alex said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Mom was attacked-"</p><p>"How bad is she?" Kara asked eyes wide.</p><p>"I don't know. All I know is she is in hospital."</p><p>"Where do you want me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Can you go to mom?"</p><p>"Don't you want to do that?"</p><p>"More than anything. But I have to make sure everyone is safe." Alex said clearly torn.</p><p>"My powers are back, I can do that." Kara said.</p><p>"Kara, I missed how hard you had been pushing yourself. I am not making that mistake again."</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Having your powers back doesn't solve the anguish you have been going through." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"Bu-"</p><p>"Kara, the attacks were well planned. They all occurred within thirty minutes of each other. For now it looks like the danger is over and we are clearing up the mess. We can do that without you. But mom needs you."</p><p>"Okay. I'll call you as soon as I have news." Kara said hugging her sister before she left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Chapter 136</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kara?" Steve asked surprised as he walked into the waiting area where Kara sat alone.</p><p>"Steve?" Kara asked looking up, seeing Martin's uncle approaching her in scrubs and a white coat.</p><p>"Are you here for Eliza Danvers?" He asked suddenly connecting the names.</p><p>"Yes. She's my mother. Did you operate on her?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How is she? They've not told me anything."</p><p>"She's stable. She came in with several injuries, some of which had led to internal bleeding which is why we had to operate. But the operation was successful and if she follows advice she should make a full recovery. But it will take time."</p><p>"But she will be okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"There are no certainties, but the signs are good. Do you want to sit with her?"</p><p>"Yes. But first I have to tell Alex she is okay."</p><p>"Of course." He said. "If you need anything come and get me."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How's your mom?" Vasquez asked approaching Alex.</p><p>"Out of surgery. Kara said she should be okay. Any more attacks?"</p><p>"No." Vasquez confirmed. "We still don't know the exact number that happened. But there have been at least fifty and that numberis still growing. Thirty of them involved kids being controlled by contact lenses. The attack on your kids was the only one to use an autonomous vehicle."</p><p>"Like they were trying to send a message." Alex said.</p><p>"Possibly. The good news is there have been no more attacks." Vasquez said pausing before going on. "Right now there is nothing you can do here. Ruby and Wildcat are looking after the kids. So why don't you go see your mom?"</p><p>"First I am going to talk to McGuire." Alex said.</p><p>"I don't think that is a good idea." Vasquez said. "If he does have intel we will need him alive for long enough to tell us. You go to your mom, I'll talk to McGuire." Seeing the look of uncertainty Vasquez went on. "Alex, we have this. Go see your mom. I'm sure Kara wants you there."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara sat by Eliza's bedside holding her hand the door opened and Steve walked in.</p><p>"Here." Steve said passing Kara a sandwich. "It's from the food truck outside so is actually edible."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara smiled. "How is she?"</p><p>"Everything is looking good." He said checking the monitors.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said squeezing Eliza's hand.</p><p>"I think I should be thanking you." He said looking at the monitors.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"I spoke to Martin, he said your family were looking after him at some sort of top secret government facility where he was learning cool things and he was fine if he had to stay there tonight."</p><p>"I think there may be a lot of teenage exaggeration in that." Kara said.</p><p>"Maybe, but to be honest it was the most enthusiastic I've heard him in years. But he did say you were hurt, and that he thought you'd been shot." He said sounding concerned.</p><p>"No I'm fine. I mean there was a shooting and I had blood on me. Hence the slightly gloomy T-shirt." She said pointing to the standard issue DEO T-shirt that Ruby had given her. "But I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure? I mean this is a hospital and I am a doctor, I could look at any injuries."</p><p>"Not a scratch on me." Kara assured him.</p><p>"Glad to hear. And I meant it earlier. Thank you for looking after Martin."</p><p>"It's fine." Kara said. "He'll be safe there and I am sure Kara, MJ and Alex will like the extra company. But it might be because of us that he was in danger." Kara confessed. "There was an attack this afternoon on law enforcement and their families. The accident could have been part of that."</p><p>"Either way Martin is fine and he actually seems happy." He said. "How are you doing? Are you fully recovered?"</p><p>"I'm getting there." Kara said. "But everything that's happening at the moment just makes me feel useless. Especially here. I mean Eliza took me in, she raised me as her own, she loved me and I can never repay that kindness. I just wish I could help more now."</p><p>"How is she?" Alex asked bursting into the room.</p><p>"She is going to be fine." Steve said looking at her.</p><p>"Steve?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Steve was the surgeon." Kara explained.</p><p>"Kara said you were a doctor, so I am sure you have plenty of detailed questions. But for now why don't you sit with your mother and when you want to ask any questions you might have, come and find me." He said before leaving.</p><p>"She's really okay?" Alex asked looking from her sister to her mother.</p><p>"That's what Steve said. She's woken up a few times but has been kind of out it." Kara explained as Alex went to her mother's side and kissed her forehead. After a few moments she turned to her sister and asked.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"I am starting to hate hospitals, but I'm okay." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Kara, I should have said this earlier, but thank you." Alex said hugging her.</p><p>"For what?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"You saved my life." Alex reminded her before pulling away and saying. "But you are an idiot. What were you thinking? You didn't have powers. You could have died."</p><p>"I wasn't really thinking." Kara confessed.</p><p>"Clearly." Alex said before hugging her again. "Thank you."</p><p>"You would have done the same for me." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"I really don't deserve you." Alex said as she kept holding onto her sister.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Can I help you?" A nurse asked as Alex approached them.</p><p>"Yes, I'm looking for Steve." Alex said as the stress caused brain fade and she paused to think of his full name. Eventually it came to her and she said. "Steve Keller."</p><p>"Dr Keller's shift finished hours ago." The nurse said just as Steve rounded the corner.</p><p>"Alex." He greeted before looking at the nurse and saying. "I have this thanks Jen."</p><p>"You're not on shift?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Technically no. But I was worried about Kara so hung around after and then I said I'd answer your questions. Plus you have Martin at your … um office? And I don't know where that is."</p><p>"I'll take you." Alex offered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex and Steve arrived at the DEO, two agents were standing just inside the door with Martin.</p><p>"Agents Jetson and Hendry will take you home." Alex explained. "We don't think either of you will be in danger, but we want to play it safe."</p><p>"Thanks." Steve said as he approached Martin.</p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p>"Do I have to?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes you do." Steve said before looking back at Alex. "Thank you. And if you need anything or have any concerns about your mother, call me."</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said before entering the building and jogging up the stairs to the control room, missing Steve getting cornered by Lena and Sam.</p><p>"How's your mom?" Vasquez asked meeting Alex at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"Stable. I'm just going to see the kids then I'll be back." Alex said walking to the gym.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom! How's Grandma?" Kara and MJ asked as she entered the room.</p><p>"She's okay, but she'll be in hospital for a while." Alex said before looking at her niece. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine." She said.</p><p>"Okay, well tonight you three are going to stay with Lena." Alex said.</p><p>"Can't we stay here?" MJ asked.</p><p>"It's not safe enough." Alex said.</p><p>"But you are staying here?" Her daughter pressed.</p><p>"Yes, but I will be okay. Right now you need to go to Lena's. Please don't argue."</p><p>"Fine." MJ said reluctantly.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said hugging them both before walking towards her niece. "Your mom is okay, she's at the hospital with mom. I know it is hard, but try to get some rest tonight."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any luck with McGuire?" Alex asked as she returned to the control room.</p><p>"No. He isn't saying anything."</p><p>"I'm going to talk to him."</p><p>"Is that wise?" Vasquez asked.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't hurt him. Well I won't kill him." Alex said walking off. Once she was out of earshot Vasquez called a number. Once the call was answered she said.</p><p>"J'onn it's Vasquez, I need you at the DEO."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"McGuire." Alex said entering the interrogation room.</p><p>"You can't do this. I have rights."</p><p>"Not any more. Now you are linked to terrorism you have no rights." Alex said sitting. When McGuire remained silent Alex went on.</p><p>"I've met enough of your kind, the alien haters, the people jealous of other people, to know what lengths you will go to, but there is still something I don't understand. Why support murder of children?" Alex asked. When she got no answer she sighed and said. "That's right someone like you probably doesn't care who dies. Unless of course it is you doing the dying. You must know what has happened to others like you. Kai or Sloane or whoever it is, removes the threat and right now you are a threat to them. If you were working for them because they were threatening some one, they are probably already dead, and if it was for money well, here I can protect you, in jail I can't. You will be killed. Your only chance to live is to cooperate."</p><p>"You really do have a play book don't you?" McGuire asked. "Agent Vasquez tried the same speech."</p><p>"The difference is Vasquez is much more of a rule follower than me."</p><p>"Is that a threat?" He asked.</p><p>"No. Just a statement of fact." Alex said. "The way I see it, you either joined the other side because of some misguided philosophy, in which case you will be happy to die for cause. But you probably want to actually say what that philosophy is. Or you did it for money or some other materialistic reason, in which case you will want to strike a deal." Alex said before suddenly standing. "But I'm done asking. Talk, die, I don't care any more." Alex added walking out.</p><p>"New technique?" J'onn asked as Alex approached him.</p><p>"J'onn? When did you get here?"</p><p>"A couple of minutes ago." He said. "What was with that interrogation?"</p><p>"McGuire and Rogers may be a way in, but they may just be there to distract us. Either way, Sloane or Kai wouldn't share info about the attacks with them. Right now we have potentially hundreds of killers out there. There could be more attacks at any moment. That is what we need to focus on. If they want to talk to us great, but we can't waste time on them. We have to figure out if there will be another attack."</p><p>"Do you want me to read their minds?"</p><p>"No, it is still too dangerous." Alex said. "But can you talk to mom? Find out what she saw."</p><p>"You don't want to do that?"</p><p>"I do, but I am very angry right now. That conversation is likely to drive me over the edge."</p><p>"Okay." J'onn replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Chapter 137</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I get you anything?" Lena asked the teenage Alex who was sitting on a couch in Lena's penthouse stroking Chewie later that evening.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"So you don't want anything?" Lena asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"So I should tell your mom to go away?"</p><p>"She's here?" Alex asked looking up.</p><p>"According to our DEO bouncer she is about to walk through the front door." Lena said causing Alex to jump up and rush past her. Just as the teenager reached the front door Kara entered Lena's penthouse.</p><p>"Mom!" the teenage Alex said before launching herself at her mother.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara promised her as she hugged her. "And I am so proud of you for what you did."</p><p>"How's Eliza?"</p><p>"She's going to be okay." Kara said before pulling back and carefully looking at her daughter. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm okay, I slept most of the afternoon and I feel fine now. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara promised her, hugging her once more before walking towards the main area where Lena, Ruby and Sam were sitting.</p><p>"How's Eliza?" Lena immediately asked.</p><p>"She's doing okay. Well enough to send me away. J'onn is staying with her." Kara explained before asking. "Where are Kara and MJ?"</p><p>"Asleep. Wildcat put them through it this afternoon." Ruby said.</p><p>"We were about to order pizza." Sam said. "You want some?"</p><p>"Sure." Kara said as she sat down, her daughter sticking to her side.</p><p>"Any preference on toppings" Sam asked.</p><p>"Cheese, cheese and cheese." Kara said before glancing at her daughter and adding somewhat reluctantly. "And green peppers." The extra topping earning a raised eyebrow from Lena.</p><p>"Okay." Sam said as she added the pizza to the order.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Lena asked.</p><p>"I'm okay. My powers are back." Kara said wrapping an arm round her daughter.</p><p>"Any news from Alex?" Sam asked.</p><p>"There haven't been any more attacks, but everyone is on high alert. She said she was going to be at the DEO until late and then go to the hospital."</p><p>"Are you going back to see Eliza tonight?" The teenage Alex.</p><p>"No, she ordered me to stay away and get some rest." Kara said. "I'll go back tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Can I come too?"</p><p>"Sure." Kara replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You know eating salad completely defeats the point of having takeaway?" Kara asked looking at Lena who was eating a salad.</p><p>"And eating pizza topped with more cheese than Wisconsin produces in a year, defeats the point of wanting to stay healthy." Lena countered as Kara used her superspeed to strip her slice of peppers and put them on her daughter's slice.</p><p>Just as the teenage Alex was about to bite into her slice she saw the excess peppers. She then glanced at her mother's slice and saw the lack of peppers.</p><p>"Did you just put your peppers on my slice?" Alex asked looking at her mother.</p><p>"Me?" Kara asked trying and failing to look innocent.</p><p>"You did. You are unbelievable." The teenager said.</p><p>"You are shameless." Lena said looking at her friend as the teenage Alex swapped slices with her mother and watched as her mother ate the double pepper topped slice. "Why order peppers in the first place?"</p><p>"To keep Alex happy." Kara said.</p><p>"I think that involves eating them not ordering them." Lena said.</p><p>"I'm learning that lesson." Kara said pulling a face as she chewed through the pepper coated slice.</p><p>"What happened to your whole not abusing powers rule?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"I've never had that rule. Well for me anyway." Kara shrugged.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You should go to bed." Kara said to her daughter once the pizza had been eaten.</p><p>"Not tired." The teenage Alex said, although she was barely able to keep her eyes open. As she hugged her mother she added. "Can't I stay out here a bit longer?"</p><p>"Okay." Kara said kissing her head.</p><p>Seeing the teen losing the battle with consciousness Sam went to one of the bedrooms and returned with a blanket that she placed over the teen who had already fallen to sleep.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara smiled at her friend as Chewie jumped up and made himself comfortable on Alex's legs.</p><p>"Are you sure you are doing okay?" Lena asked Kara.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara confirmed. "Don't worry, I'm taking it easy. I've not even been Supergirl since I got my powers back."</p><p>"So we went to get the kids earlier we met Steve. He was just leaving the DEO with Martin." Sam said. "We told him you wanted coffee. Lena's tone when she said coffee may have confused him."</p><p>"You just aren't going to let this go are you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No." Lena and Sam said.</p><p>"How about we discuss your love life?" Kara asked Sam.</p><p>"On that note, I'm going to check all doors and windows are secure and go anywhere I don't need to hear this conversation." Ruby said leaving the room.</p><p>"So Steve." Sam said sipping her wine.</p><p>"I thought we agreed to talking about your love life." Kara said.</p><p>"No, we never agreed to that." Lena said. "Steve is much more interesting. At least admit you are interested."</p><p>"Even if I was, which I'm not. I don't want to date at the moment. I have put Alex through a lot and for now I want to focus on her."</p><p>"I get that." Sam said recalling how little she dated when Ruby was growing up. Her face then turned serious and she asked. "How are you really doing?"</p><p>"You were right." Kara said. "I need to focus on Alex and get on with life. Which would be a lot easier with Sloane Syndicate and Kai, but one problem at a time."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara poured herself a cup of coffee the next morning her niece entered the kitchen and immediately hugged her.</p><p>"What's that for?" Kara said as she returned the hug.</p><p>"I figured it out." The teenager said.</p><p>"Figure what out?" Kara asked still confused.</p><p>"The bullet holes, the blood, how you saved mom. Thank you."</p><p>"I'll always protect your mom." Kara reminded her before asking. "Did Alex figure out what happened as well?"</p><p>"Yes." Her niece confirmed. "She was a little freaked out, then mad. But she had calmed down before MJ and I crashed last night." She explained as the topic of their discussion entered the kitchen, her hair still wet from her shower.</p><p>"Is it time to go yet?" Alex asked as she hugged her mother.</p><p>"You're going somewhere?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"We're going to visit Eliza." Her aunt said. "You are welcome to come with us."</p><p>"I'll go get dressed." The teenager said leaving the kitchen just as Lena walked in.</p><p>"I'll get my coat." Alex said following her cousin out.</p><p>"Something I did?" Lena asked.</p><p>"We're going to see Eliza." Kara explained</p><p>"Before you do, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Sure, what's up?"</p><p>"When Alex was sick you asked me to search for clues about where her father was from. I set the search up and to be honest when we found the cure I kind of forgot about it. But yesterday morning I received a notification that the search found something. I don't know if you still want the information. But if you do, I have it."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi." Kara greeted as she entered Eliza's hospital room.</p><p>"You didn't have to come so early." Eliza said looking over to her.</p><p>"Yes I did." Kara said. "Besides these guys really wanted to see you." She added as her daughter and niece stepped out from behind her.</p><p>"Hi." Eliza smiled as the two teens approached the bed.</p><p>"MJ is with Lena, Sam and Ruby." Kara explained to her sister who had immediately noticed that they were a teen down.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"Coming to this hospital was a step too far." Kara explained. "Did you get any sleep?"</p><p>"A little." Alex said standing. "I have to go to work."</p><p>"Can't you stay for awhile?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Seeing neither of you have eaten yet, why don't you get some breakfast?" The older Kara suggested. "When you're done, bring Kara back here."</p><p>"Please?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Okay." Alex agreed, kissing her mother's head before leaving the room with her daughter.</p><p>"Does that mean you also didn't have breakfast?" Eliza asked her youngest.</p><p>"I'll get something when we get back." Kara promised her. "Right now all you need to do is worry about yourself."</p><p>"Unfortunately she is just as stubborn as you and your sister." J'onn said as he stood. "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Chapter 138</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You okay?" The teenage Alex asked her mother later that day.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You suck at lying." The teen said sitting next to her mother before asking. "You want to be out there helping?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So why aren't you?"</p><p>"Your aunt won't let me."</p><p>"You don't normally listen to her."</p><p>"That's not true." Kara said before adding. "Kind of. Besides, this time she might have been right. I may have been pushing myself too hard. So this time I am going to focus on what matters." Seeing her daughter starer blankly at her she added. "You, you dope." Before hugging her. When she released her she asked. "Why aren't you playing games with MJ and Kara."</p><p>"MJ needed time to rebuild his confidence."</p><p>"You should go easy on him." Kara said.</p><p>"Alex and Kara said he needed to learn humility." The teenage Alex shrugged. She then looked at her mother and asked.</p><p>"When you are out there as Supergirl, how do you decide who to save?"</p><p>"I don't, I help whoever needs help." Kara explained.</p><p>"So you'd help Holtz or Chris, even after everything they've done?"</p><p>"Having powers doesn't give you the right to play god." Kara said. "Besides maybe by being saved, someone like Holtz or Chris will reform."</p><p>"You really believe that?" The teenager asked not bothering to hide her cynicism.</p><p>"I do." Kara said. "But seeing we had a rule about you not being a hero until after college, why are you asking?"</p><p>"Just curious."</p><p>"Hmm, well I've got something I want to talk to you about too."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When you were sick, you were getting sicker than Ruby and no one knew why. One of the theories was that the other half of your DNA might be more susceptible to the virus. I know I said it was your choice, but you were so sick, so I asked Lena to try and find out what planet your father was from. As it turns out Eliza found the cure and I forgot I even asked Lena to look. But then the other day Lena got a hit."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I haven't seen the results. And we still don't know if the planet it found was where your father was from. But if you want to see the results Lena has them. But if you want she can lock them away."</p><p>"Not throw them away?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"If you don't want to know that's fine. But just in case you ever get ill like that I need to know the information is somewhere I can get it."</p><p>"Okay." The teen said. "I'll think about it."</p><p>"While you are thinking, you have something really important to think about." Kara said.</p><p>"More important than deciding if I want to figure out the other half of my genetic make up?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Yes." Kara said with no doubt in her voice.</p><p>"What?" The teen asked getting worried.</p><p>"It's your birthday coming up. So what do you want to do?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We have a break through." Vasquez said walking towards Alex.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A way to track the contact lenses. When they are being worn they have to connect to a network. But the way they interface, well exchange packets, seems unique. We think we can track it. Obviously it won't help us find the ones not in use, but we should be able to find everyone who is wearing them."</p><p>"Where are we on deactivating them?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We have prototyped several devices, spanning different powers and ranges. Obviously they have never been tested and the docs don't want them being used without medical presence." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Well we may not have a choice on that." Alex said as Vasquez's tablet started bleeping.</p><p>"Got them." Vasquez said. "They are all in one place." She then looked at Alex and asked. "Are we going to have Supergirl for this mission?"</p><p>"I hope not. But I will ask her." Alex said. "Get the team ready for a briefing in one hour."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex, is everything okay?" Kara asked when her sister entered Lena's apartment.</p><p>"Yeah." she said before looking at her niece. "Can you give us minute?"</p><p>"Sure." The teenager said going off to join her cousins in one of the spare rooms.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kara asked.</p><p>"When you were under the influence of Red-K you said I was keeping you at a distance and not telling you things. That wasn't deliberate, I guess I just got used to doing things by myself, especially after Kelly died." Alex explained before adding. "That's not meant to be an excuse." She paused and said. "I didn't realise how much that hurt you and I'm sorry. Which is why I am going to tell you this, but I'm not telling you because I want you to join in, I'm telling you so you know."</p><p>"Know what?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We know how to track the contact lenses. We have a location and will be doing a raid."</p><p>"I'll go." Kara immediately said.</p><p>"Wait." Lena said entering the room. "This is probably a trap, possibly involving Red-K."</p><p>"She's right." Alex said.</p><p>"But." Lena said. "I was assuming you'd want to get back out there, so I may have made some modifications to your suit to protect you."</p><p>"The only way to protect me from gas is to be enclosed." Kara said.</p><p>"And I know you don't want that." Lena acknowledged. "So I came up with a compromise. If gas containing any form of Kryptonite is detected the suit will turn into the full armour. You should be protected. As soon as it is safe the helmet disappears. Also there is a failsafe. The Red-K antidote can be released inside the suit."</p><p>"So we have a plan." Kara said. "I'll just say goodbye to Alex."</p><p>"It's alright we heard." The teen said appearing in the room with her two cousins.</p><p>"I'll be back soon. I promise." Kara said approaching her. But as the teen continued to frown Kara hugged her and whispered to her in an alien language.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are we?" Alex asked as she and Supergirl entered the briefing room where Aptil was also waiting.</p><p>"All the signals are coming from an abandoned car factory on the east side." Harris said. "There are over fifty signals coming from in there."</p><p>"We have just got IR footage from an overhead and there seem to be several figures at strategic points, we are assuming guards." Rose added showing some images.</p><p>"As you'll recall the longer the kids have been wearing the lenses the less likely our mitigation will work. We can blast the factory with a pulse that will deactivate the lenses." Vasquez said. "But it could be fatal to some of the wearers. Without having a medical team in there it is risky and against the advice of Russell."</p><p>"If you don't though they will become active and attack us, ultimately resulting in them being shot during the raid." Aptil said.</p><p>"Either way some kids will die." Alex said.</p><p>"That isn't good enough." Supergirl said.</p><p>"No it's not." Alex agreed. "But we don't have a choice."</p><p>"There's always a choice." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Even if we gas the building, someone could activate the self destruct in the lenses and kill all of them." Aptil pointed out.</p><p>"So jam comms." Supergirl said.</p><p>"May not work if they are inside the building." Alex said.</p><p>"Even if it did. We may not be fast enough." Vasquez added.</p><p>"So we need speed?" Supergirl said.</p><p>"And a medical team in there." Alex said.</p><p>"And luck and skill." Aptil added as Supergirl left the room.</p><p>"Where's she going?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"I think to get some speed." Alex said. "While she does, let's focus on making this mission as safe as possible."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi Kara." Barry said looking up from his work.</p><p>"Hi. I really hate to do this. It feels like I only see you when I need something, but I need you, well your speed, so that we can rescue fifty children."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Okay, we can put up an em barrier stopping any external over the air transmissions getting through." Vasquez said once the two heroes had returned.</p><p>"What about within the building?" The Flash asked.</p><p>"There is nothing we can do to stop those." Vasquez said. "If we sent a pulse capable of destroying electronics, even if we assume they weren't hardened against it, although it could knock out their comms it could also fry the contacts and as a result fry the wearer's brains. We can cut hard connections into the building, but the risk is someone in there can activate a signal."</p><p>"So we need to take out all the guards." Supergirl said to Barry.</p><p>"There are at least sixteen people not in the main area." Alex said.</p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad." Barry said.</p><p>"Only we don't know where the security room is." Alex said.</p><p>"So we just need to go in and take them out as quickly as possible?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yes, but there is one other issue." Supergirl said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They could have rigged a trap to send a signal if there is an intruder. And we have no idea how that trap would be rigged. So we have no choice apart from to send the pulse to deactivate the lenses at the start. Our job is to safely get the doctors into the room where the kids are as soon as possible, or the kids to the doctors."</p><p>"It would be best to get the doctors to the kids." Russell said. "That way they can triage. Any emergencies can then be transferred to here."</p><p>"Okay, so do you want me to take the med team and you handle the guards?" The Flash asked Supergirl.</p><p>"Actually, Supergirl I want you with the kids." One of the DEO doctors said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"If something goes wrong we may need you to freeze them."</p><p>"Is that safe?"</p><p>"You've done it before with Lena." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"And it nearly didn't work." Supergirl countered. "And these are kids."</p><p>"You are right, it could be fatal, but if they react to the lenses being deactivated, without freezing them they will die." The doctor countered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Chapter 139</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready for this?" Supergirl asked Barry.</p><p>"Always." He smiled as he looked at the plans again. "I'll take care of these guys and then I'll join you as soon as I can."</p><p>"So a minute?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"I was thinking more like forty seven."</p><p>"No chance." Supergirl replied.</p><p>"I have not slowed with age." Barry said. "If I do it in less than fifty you buy the ice cream."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said as Alex approached them.</p><p>"You two ready?" The elder Danvers sister asked.</p><p>"Yes." Kara said.</p><p>"Please remember it could be a trap." Alex pleaded.</p><p>"I'll be careful." Supergirl promised her sister. "And I've decided to wear the full suit."</p><p>"You have?" Alex asked surprised.</p><p>"It's safer and the last thing Alex needs is me getting exposed again. I can cope with being enclosed for a couple of hours."</p><p>"Hopefully it will just be ten minutes." Alex said.</p><p>"What happens if you need to use your freeze breath?" Barry asked. "I mean you can't if you are in the full suit right?"</p><p>"By then we should know if there is Red-K there." Kara said.</p><p>"Okay, just be careful. And remember there may be more traps." Alex said. "Everyone is in position."</p><p>"We'll go there now." Barry said as he and Kara disappeared in a blur.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Having heard the command to move both Kara and Barry set off with superspeed as the device was activate to turn off the contact lenses. While Barry concentrated on taking out the bad guys Kara ferried the doctors into the large room where the teenagers were being held.</p><p>As Supergirl went between the room to the outside to collect the doctors Alex warned.</p><p>"You are in and out of that room too quickly for the suit to get a reading on Red-K."</p><p>"Don't have much choice." Supergirl said bringing the final doctor to the room with the teenagers who were standing looking dazed or lying on the floor seemingly unconscious.</p><p>"Supergirl. Over here." A doctor waved. As she reached him she saw a child seizing by his feet. "You need to freeze her or she will die."</p><p>"We still don't know if it is safe for you in there." Alex warned over the radio.</p><p>"Again, there's no choice." Supergirl said deactivating the helmet and using the freeze breath on the kid moments before Barry scooped them up and took them to the DEO.</p><p>"Supergirl!" Another doctor called causing her to move to the other side of the room where she was once again required to freeze a child.</p><p>As Supergirl worked with the doctors, Alex nervously watched the data being streamed from her sister's suit. After what felt like an eternity the computer bleeped and Alex reached for the radio.</p><p>"No Red K has been detected, but keep you guard up."</p><p>"Understood." Supergirl said as another doctor waved her over.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are they?" Supergirl asked as Alex came out of the infirmary an hour later.</p><p>"Alive, thanks to you."</p><p>"Not all of them." Kara said bitterly.</p><p>"We saved a lot more than we thought we would." Alex said. "And that is thanks to you and Barry."</p><p>"But they are not out of the woods yet?" Kara guessed. "I mean the ones I froze, are they even awake yet?"</p><p>"No. And you are right, until they wake up we won't know if there is long term damage. But the thirty six who showed no symptoms after being disconnected are still fine." Alex said before looking at her sister. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Kara said but as Alex kept looking at her she asked. "What's going to happen to them?"</p><p>"Once they are up to it social services will try to find their families. But some of them will have runaway for good reason." Alex said. "They may not have family to go back to and even if they do they may not want to."</p><p>"That sucks." Kara said.</p><p>"Yes it does." Alex agreed. "You've done all you can. Go home and be with Alex."</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Barry asked approaching them.</p><p>"Sure, what is it?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Did you notice anything strange about the raid, well the people involved."</p><p>"Apart from being turned into zombies?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Thinking about it I wouldn't necessarily think you'd notice as it is probably like how it was before you disappeared." Barry said to Kara before looking at Alex. "But you, you didn't notice?"</p><p>"Didn't notice what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Everyone we found was, for lack of a better word, normal. There were no metas." Barry said. "But assuming National City is like every other city, the majority of teenage runaways are metas. And there were enough kids in that room that you'd expect at least a few of them to display powers out of panic if nothing else, but they didn't. And the ones that have recovered don't seem to be metas. So where are they?"</p><p>"Stagg." Alex said suddenly walking off.</p><p>"Who?" Barry asked looking at Kara.</p><p>"No idea." She said equally confused.</p><p>"Wait does she mean Simon Stagg?" Barry asked.</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p>"I did. Pre-Crisis I had some run ins with him, and then he died. But after Crisis he ended up alive in this universe. To be honest I kept my distance, but we still dug in to him. He is like the version I knew, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was exploiting Metas. Let me make a call." He said walking off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where does Stagg get the metas?" Alex asked walking into Aptil's office.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He asked looking up.</p><p>"You said you were investigating him for Meta trafficking. Where does he get the metas?"</p><p>"From what we can tell the homeless, run aways and loners. To be honest a lot of metas are afraid of the authorities so tend to live off grid. That makes it easier to take them without people noticing." He said. "Why?"</p><p>"There were no metas. Statistically speaking we should have found several amongst the kids."</p><p>"Maybe the lenses don't work on them?" He suggested.</p><p>"Maybe. But then the guards should have contained them as well. So far no one in the Kai gang has been a meta."</p><p>"So you are thinking what? Stagg is behind Sloane Syndicate and uses it to take in children. He then traffics the metas and turns the normal kids into soldiers"</p><p>"You have to admit it is possible."</p><p>"Possible yes, but it feels like a stretch." He argued.</p><p>"Can I see the files you have on Stagg?"</p><p>"Um sure. Take a seat and I'll get them." He said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I don't know if it helps but Iris has just sent you everything we have on Stagg." Barry said approaching Kara.</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said taking out her phone and looking at the email.</p><p>"I need to head back." Barry said.</p><p>"Thank you for coming." Kara said.</p><p>"Of course." Barry smiled. "And it kinda felt good saving all those kids."</p><p>"Not all of them." Kara said bitterly.</p><p>"Even though you are the most powerful, although not the fastest, hero on the planet, you still can't save everyone." Barry said. "But everyone who did make it is because of you."</p><p>"Us." Kara said.</p><p>"Anyway, I should go."</p><p>"Wait, you owe me ice cream." Kara said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Fifty two seconds."</p><p>"It was not."</p><p>"It was too. We have camera evidence."</p><p>"Alex could have faked it." Barry said. "But next time you are in my part of the country I will buy you ice cream." He said hugging her goodbye.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Found anything?" Aptil said bring Alex another coffee.</p><p>"Not yet. But I know there is something here." She said. "Plus Kara has just sent me a whole bunch of files on Stagg from his Central City days." She said as Aptil's phone rang.</p><p>"Excuse me." He said going to his desk and picking up the phone."</p><p>"Aptil." He answered. "Yes… you have … is that enough …. when? …. yes … thank you." He said before hanging up.</p><p>"Problem?" Alex asked.</p><p>"More like the opposite. We have them." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Chapter 140</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kara stood on the balcony of Lena's penthouse, staring out over the city she started to re-live events of the day, wondering how anyone could try to turn kids into zombies. She was pulled from her thoughts by Sam approaching and saying.</p><p>"Hey Kara, you have a visitor."</p><p>Confused Kara turned and looked into the room where Agent Aptil stood in the middle, being carefully watched by the kids and Lena.</p><p>"What does he want?" Kara asked confused before walking into the lounge.</p><p>"Agent Aptil." She said.</p><p>"Ms Danvers." Agent Aptil greeted.</p><p>"Are you looking for Alex?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"No. You. And you have been a difficult person to track down."</p><p>"Why are you looking for me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"May I?" He asked indicating the chair.</p><p>"Sure." Kara said before Aptil looked at the kids and asked.</p><p>"Can you give us a moment?"</p><p>"Should I call mom?" The teenage Kara asked her aunt.</p><p>"No." The adult Kara smiled.</p><p>"Okay." The teenager said as the trio left the room.</p><p>"We'll leave you to it." Lena said as she and Sam also left the room.</p><p>"I take it everyone will be listening?" Aptil asked.</p><p>"Probably." Kara smiled. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We have uncovered enough evidence to make several arrests."</p><p>"Are you here to arrest me?" Kara asked confused about why he was telling her.</p><p>"No." He smiled.</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"Whoever is behind this has links into very high places, possibly some rather embarrassing places, which makes me concerned that there will be a move to sweep this under the carpet. So I think we need to fight on multiple fronts. Rumour has it that you are working on a story on Sloane Syndicate. I believe it is in both our interests to make it as accurate as possible. So under the condition this does not get published before six am tomorrow, please use this information as you see fit." He said passing her a thumb drive.</p><p>"Will Alex get into trouble if I have this?"</p><p>"You mean will she be linked to the leak?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Some of the information I have given you Alex does not have access to." He said. "As long as you don't share it with her until after the story is published she'll be in the clear." He said before standing and leaving.</p><p>"Well that was awfully nice." Lena said, the doubt obvious in her voice, as she came back into the room. "Do you trust him?"</p><p>"He's come through so far." Kara said. "But I going to check everything he gave me really carefully before I do anything with it."</p><p>"Want some help?" Sam asked walking into the room.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I have a story." Kara said entering Cat's office later that evening.</p><p>"Weren't you meant to be taking it easy?" Cat asked.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"It is after eight and you have just come in with a story." Cat pointed out.</p><p>"This kind of fell in my lap." Kara said passing Cat the article.</p><p>"Sit." Cat instructed as she put on her glasses, leaned back in her chair, and read what Kara had given her.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Cat looked at Kara and asked.</p><p>"You have proof?"</p><p>"Yes and the arrests are happening tonight, well early hours of tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Who is your source?"</p><p>"Agent Aptil of the FBI. I also have the files from the Sloane Syndicate computers." Kara said passing Cat a folder.</p><p>"Very well. Tidy up the english and we'll publish it first thing tomorrow." Cat said. But as she noticed a slight hesitancy to Kara she asked. "Do you have doubts?"</p><p>"No. Everything there is correct."</p><p>"Then why the frown?"</p><p>"Earlier today we thought someone else might be involved, but it turns out he's not. I mean there is not a shred of evidence linking him."</p><p>"But you still think he is?"</p><p>"I don't know. I mean I didn't even know about him until a few hours ago, so it's not like I really believe he is behind everything. But I still feel like we are missing something."</p><p>"Your job is to report facts. Make sure you don't editorialise. Once it is published and the dust settles you can resume your digging into this other party if you still think there is doubt." Cat said. "But if there is someone behind this they are happy to sacrifice money and people to keep their involvement hidden. Going after them won't be without risk."</p><p>"So I should back off?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No one can answer that question apart from you." Cat said. "Right now there is nothing you can do. So focus on this story and then see what happens."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Why are you still at work?" Kara asked entering Alex's office a couple of hours later.</p><p>"Because I am miles behind on paperwork." Alex said.</p><p>"The kids are worried about you. So's Eliza."</p><p>"How was mom?"</p><p>"Getting restless. She's managing to stay awake long enough to notice you haven't visited tonight."</p><p>"I'll visit as soon as I have finished this." Alex said before asking. "What are you doing here so late?"</p><p>"Checking on you. Plus I wanted to know if you've seen something. But I'm not meant to ask you until tomorrow."</p><p>"You are not making any sense." Alex said.</p><p>"Have you seen the arrest list?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank Rao. Then I can talk about it." Kara said.</p><p>"You've seen it? I thought you'd gone by the time Aptil sent it over."</p><p>"I had."</p><p>"So how have you seen it?"</p><p>"Aptil gave it to me." Kara said.</p><p>"He did? When? Why?"</p><p>"This afternoon, to ensure that the powers that be don't try to hide what is going on. He wants me to publish an article on it."</p><p>"To think I thought he was such a rule follower when I first met him." Alex mused.</p><p>"You broke him down." Kara smiled before asking. "But did you read the list?"</p><p>"Kind of. I mean I skimmed it and then Aptil told me to go away as it was FBI and IRS territory. Why?"</p><p>"Do you still have it?"</p><p>"Yeah." Alex said loading up the document on her computer.</p><p>"Go down to the bottom of page 3." Kara said. "Recognise any names?"</p><p>"Wait is that-"</p><p>"Holtz senior." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"How did I miss that?" Alex asked reading the list again wondering what else she had missed. "What is his involvement?"</p><p>"He is CFO of The Resource Engineering Company and according to the IRS is complicit with the money laundering that has been going on. He is also golfing buddies with Joiner." Kara said.</p><p>"Well at least he has lost buying power at the high school." Alex said before Kara asked.</p><p>"Why are you frowning?"</p><p>"This whole case has been full of coincidences and I don't like it. I just have this feeling we are missing something. But it is probably lack of sleep. Seeing this is now and FBI and IRS thing and there is nothing more we can do, I'm going to visit mom. Want to come?"</p><p>"It's not like I'd let you go alone. At least not until after all the arrests." Kara said as Vasquez walked into the office.</p><p>"Sorry were you leaving?"</p><p>"Yes. But do you have something?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I found the proof we needed to work out who the mole was." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Who?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Tait. He altered the chemical transfer order, he had access to the chemical where he could have removed some of it and he accessed the Medusa files a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Son of a- bring him in."</p><p>"We can't." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"He died last night."</p><p>"Died how?"</p><p>"Shot in an alley. Currently there are no suspects. He was not on duty today, which is why no one noticed his absence." Vasquez added, pre-empting Alex's next question.</p><p>"So another loose end tied up without actually giving us any answers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Chapter 141</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi." Kara called as she entered her sister's house a few days later.</p><p>"Hi Sweetie." Eliza called from the lounge.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Kara asked entering the lounge.</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine. But you probably want to go to your apartment." Eliza said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"The kids brought Martin back this afternoon." Eliza started to explain. "Only soon after they got back Alex said she was feeling really tired and left. Kara went and checked on her and said she was okay, but it is not like her to leave like that."</p><p>"I'll be back later." Kara said frowning before rushing over to her apartment. As she entered she saw her daughter on the couch, using her telekinesis to send Chewie chasing after his toys.</p><p>"Well if you can use your powers like that you can't be that tired." Kara commented shutting the door before sitting next to her daughter. "What happened? Did you have a fight with the others?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why are you hiding over here?"</p><p>"I'm not hiding, I just didn't want to be there." The teen said as Chewie jumped up on her lap.</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It didn't feel right."</p><p>"What's going on?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Martin has opened up a bit more since he spent time with us at the DEO." The teenager said.</p><p>"That's good isn't it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"He's sharing stories about his life." Alex went on. "But I can't do that. I'm just lying to him the whole time. It feels like I'm betraying him."</p><p>"I know." Kara said hugging her. "But you need to remember that you are more than just an alien with powers. Those traits aren't what makes you you."</p><p>"But it is still part of who I am." The teen argued.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Does it get easier? All the lying I mean."</p><p>"No." Kara said. "It will always be hard and I screwed that up plenty. What it comes down to is who is more important to you. The more people who know the more danger Kara, MJ, Alex and Eliza will be in." Kara explained. "I know telling anyone is the wrong thing to do. But I also know how much keeping secrets suck. But like Cat said no one is ever completely honest. Besides if Martin is a friend I think he'd prefer to spend time with you knowing there is stuff he doesn't know than not spending any time with you."</p><p>"Okay." The teen said pulling away from her mother. "I'll go back over."</p><p>"Before you do. Have you had any thoughts about what you want to do for your birthday?"</p><p>"Do you remember what we did on Zerith?"The teen asked.</p><p>"I remember all your birthdays." Kara stated. "Including Zerith. You want to do something like that?"</p><p>"Yes, but I don't really know where. I mean I have only seen two parts of this planet."</p><p>"Leave that to me." Kara said. "Are you going to be okay with that, seeing the nightmares you've been having."</p><p>"You'll be with me, so I'll be fine."</p><p>"Do you want to invite anyone else to come with us?"</p><p>"Is it okay of it is just us going and then maybe have dinner with the others?"</p><p>"Of course. Whatever you want." Kara replied hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Any bank robberies? Escaped aliens? Muggings? I'll take anything." Kara said entering Alex's office the next day.</p><p>"Um, don't know. I think it is all pretty quiet." Alex said stopping her discussion with Vasquez. "Why?"</p><p>"I need something to do."</p><p>"CatCo not enough?"</p><p>"I meant I need a problem to take my mind off my other problem."</p><p>"Alex?" Her sister guessed.</p><p>"She is having problems lying to Martin."</p><p>"That's why she hid at your place yesterday?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"Yes. And we talked it through and she said she was okay. But I know it never gets any easier. I don't know what to say to her. Hence I was hoping to try another problem and while thinking about that problem be struck with inspiration." Kara said.</p><p>"Right now it is all quiet." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Yet you're still worried about something?" Kara said looking at the pair of them.</p><p>"It feels far too neat." Alex said. "They masterminded this for years and then it crumbles overnight. That seems too easy. Plus the evidence we found, it's like it just popped out of no where. Almost like it had been planted."</p><p>"Has anyone said anything?" Kara asked.</p><p>"According to Aptil they have all lawyered up. It could be awhile before any of them breaks. But to be honest the evidence they collected is so conclusive it doesn't matter if they confess or not."</p><p>"But why plant evidence? Do you think Joiner was deemed a failure and sacrificed?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Maybe, or maybe I am just being paranoid because Stagg and Tycho are involved."</p><p>"Who's Tycho?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't have heard of him. He is a business man, who became very big about fifteen years ago. A very very rich business man. He specialises in alien tech."</p><p>"But why are you worried about him?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Like Stagg he owns a five percent stake in Sloane Syndicate. But most importantly he wants to weaponise Kryptonians."</p><p>"Weaponise? How?"</p><p>"He said they could be controlled. We have no proof he has actually done anything, but we do know he has researched Kryptonite."</p><p>"What about Red-K?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Possible, but we have no proof of anything. But let's say Tait was working for Tycho." Alex said. "Not only did he supply the chemicals but intel as well. Tycho would have known we weren't letting go and how far we were with the investigation. In which case sacrificing Sloane Syndicate and Joiner would be a good option. Yes he'll lose 100 billion dollars but that only makes a small dent in his fortune."</p><p>"There is no link between Tait and Tycho though." Vasquez said.</p><p>"What about with Stagg?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Or Stagg." Vasquez confirmed. "Maybe we are not finding anything because there is nothing to find?"</p><p>"I hope so." Alex said.</p><p>"Or maybe they are meant as another distraction?" Kara suggested. "Maybe Joiner persuaded them to invest not just for the money but to take attention away from him."</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said. "But something is still bugging me." She then looked at Kara and said. "Seeing we are both after a distraction why don't we get some lunch?"</p><p>"I can never say no to food." Kara smiled. "But can we make a few stops on the way?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi mom." Alex said as she and Kara entered the house that evening.</p><p>"Hi." Eliza said looking up from her book as she lay on the couch.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Much better. In fact I have been awake enough today to feel bored."</p><p>"That's good I guess." Alex said. "Where are the kids?"</p><p>"All four are across the road."</p><p>"Four?" Alex asked. "When did we gain one, or does Chewie count as one?"</p><p>"Martin is with them again." Eliza said. "How are you two doing?"</p><p>"We aren't the ones who got out of hospital two days ago." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But we are fine." Kara said. "Although I am a little hungry."</p><p>"We've only just had lunch." Alex said.</p><p>"That was four hours and a car crash rescue ago. We should get takeaway." Kara said.</p><p>"Because Alex is in your apartment so can't criticise?" Her sister guessed.</p><p>"She'll learn to love Earth food." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"She does, just not the artery clogging food you like." Alex said.</p><p>"Seeing the kids are over there and out of ear shot, I need your help with something." Kara asked changing subjects.</p><p>"Sure, what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Alex's birthday. I have the day planned and thanks to today's shopping I have a present. But I need your help with the evening."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Chapter 142</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joiner confessed." Aptil said walking into Alex's office where Alex and Supergirl were sitting talking.</p><p>"To what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Everything. He provided a written statement via his lawyer." Aptil said.</p><p>"You don't look very happy." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"The statement was very thorough. It detailed everything, including the setting up of the Kai gang, creating the contact lenses, making weapons, making the virus. He even gave the location of a warehouse where the chemicals that were in the cannisters that were used for the virus, before the virus went in, and all the other alien weapons are kept. Not to mention the recruitment of Tait, McGuire and Rogers. And he gave names of previously unidentified moles."</p><p>"Again you don't look happy." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Joiner committed suicide shortly after his lawyer handed over the statement." Aptil said.</p><p>"Was the statement legitimate?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"No way to tell for sure." Aptil said. "But the lawyer said it was. And IRS have verified all the hidden accounts that were listed in the statement."</p><p>"Who paid for the lawyer?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Technically Joiner, but how he found that lawyer we don't know. But seeing your history you may be interested in some of the other names that lawyer, or his law firm, has represented."</p><p>"Who?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Lex Luthor. But there is no evidence to suggest any link between Luthor and Joiner. Apart from the lawyer. And let's face it good lawyers attract the worst clients. Another of their big clients is Morgan Edge."</p><p>"What about Tycho and Stagg?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Neither are mentioned in the statement and both use different law firms." Aptil said. "As far as the seniors go, this is all wrapped up in the best possible way and the task force is being stood down."</p><p>"You disagree with that decision?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It just feels too neat and tidy. But I can't find anything false in the statement. Plus I have to follow orders so for me this case is over."</p><p>"Fortunately it isn't over for us. We can still investigate the virus and the Red-K and the weapons." Alex said. "And if someone is trying to cover their tracks, then there can't be any retaliation, as if there is it will give the game away."</p><p>"That doesn't mean they won't go after you or your family, and this time I won't have any resources I can throw at you." Aptil warned. "But seeing I thought you would keep looking at this I have sent you a copy of Joiner's confession. All five hundred and thirty two pages." With that he left the two women alone.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"James? What are you doing here?" Alex asked looking up from Joiner's confession that she was still working her way through.</p><p>"Not that you aren't always welcome." Kara added as she stood and hugged him.</p><p>"I had to come down for the Sloane Syndicate debrief and thought I'd check in with you guys. But if this is a bad time I can go."</p><p>"No, it's fine." Alex said. "How long are you in the city for?"</p><p>"A couple of days at most." James said.</p><p>"Then why don't you come for dinner tonight?" Alex offered.</p><p>"You sure?" James asked. "I heard what happened to Eliza."</p><p>"Well she is recovering and she'll probably enjoy the distraction." Alex said. "Of course she won't be cooking so it'll probably be take out."</p><p>"I'm fine with that. I can even pick it up if you want." James said.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex smiled before looking at her sister and saying. "Shouldn't you be at CatCo?"</p><p>"No the meeting doesn't start for an-" Kara started before seeing the way Alex was looking at her and saying. "Um yes, you're right I have that thing, that important thing, I need to do. I'll see you both tonight."</p><p>"She has got no better at lying." James chuckled as Kara left.</p><p>"No she hasn't." Alex agreed.</p><p>"So what did you want to discuss?" James asked before guessing. "Kelly?"</p><p>"Kind of." Alex said.</p><p>"Have you found something?" James asked.</p><p>"I know you have doubts about Kelly's death, so do I. But recently I realised I don't have the luxury of digging into it. The kids need me to be focused on them so I've let it go. You should too. Kelly wouldn't want us sacrificing the present. Plus I am pretty sure she would be a little ticked with everything we have done over the last few years. So let's leave the past in the past and move on. Starting with dinner tonight."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do I have to? I mean there is the chess tournament tomorrow. I should be practicing." The teenage Alex protested when Kara filled her in on dinner plans.</p><p>"What you need is a good meal and an early night. You can get both of those and see James." Kara said earning an eye-roll from her daughter.</p><p>"But you'll just tell me off." The teenager said trying a different tactic.</p><p>"Not if you are nice." Kara countered. "Look, I understand you wanting to defend your cousin and I am proud of you for that. But if Kara has forgiven James, shouldn't you do too?"</p><p>"And if she hasn't forgiven him? If she is just saying she has to make things easier for Alex?"</p><p>"Then you could do the same." Kara said.</p><p>"You want me to lie to you?" The teen asked.</p><p>"No. I want you to be nice to James."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Before I left James was a close friend. No matter what your cousin told you, he's a good guy. So please give him a chance."</p><p>"Fine." The teenager agreed, although Kara feared she was in for a long evening.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said opening the apartment door and signalling for her daughter to move.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi James." Eliza smiled as he walked into the lounge carrying bags of food.</p><p>"Hi Eliza. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm getting there. I will miss all the attention when I go back to Midvale."</p><p>"You're going back to Midvale?" The teenage Alex asked looking disappointed.</p><p>"Not just yet, but soon." Eliza replied before adding. "You can always come and visit me."</p><p>"I guess." The teen said.</p><p>"Let me take that." Kara said taking the food off James before looking at her daughter and saying. "Why don't you help set the table."</p><p>As the pair walked off MJ hurried into the room, his sister following less enthusiastically behind.</p><p>"Uncle James." MJ greeted.</p><p>"Hi MJ, Kara." James smiled.</p><p>"Did you see the game last night?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I did." James confirmed. "It was a great comeback." He said as the teenage Kara slipped off to help her cousin and aunt.</p><p>"It's ready when you are." The adult Alex said coming into the lounge a few minutes later before helping Eliza get to her feet and supporting her moving to the table.</p><p>As the group sat down James said to the teenage Alex.</p><p>"So your mom told me you have joined the chess club."</p><p>"Yes." Alex said.</p><p>"She has a match tomorrow." The adult Kara added when her daughter didn't forward any more information.</p><p>"You know Clark tried to play chess?" James said.</p><p>"He wasn't very good." Kara recalled. "I mean he lost to me."</p><p>"He was convinced he'd win, that's why he suggested that match." James recalled. "You should let him win at something sometime."</p><p>"Someone has to keep his ego in check." The adult Alex shrugged.</p><p>"How's Kal doing?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Good. Lois is keeping him in check. But we were thinking of getting together soon. You should come." James said before looking at the teenage Alex and saying. "Clark would love to meet you."</p><p>"So are you taking us to the game tomorrow?" MJ asked after a slight awkward silence.</p><p>"I'm afraid not." James said. "I have to get back. But next time I'm over how about I take all three of you out."</p><p>"That's fine." The teenage girls said in almost unison.</p><p>"You don't like basketball?" He asked.</p><p>"Not as much as MJ." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"It be a good game for you to play, it is one of safest to use powers in without anyone noticing." James said. "I played a little one on one with Clark, before I knew who he was, and he actually used his powers to win." He recalled before noticing the teenage Alex wasn't eating any potstickers. Confused he looked at Kara and asked. "Have you lied about what they taste like?"</p><p>"Alex doesn't like them." Kara shrugged. "I'm guessing it's just a teenage thing."</p><p>"I don't know. Clark doesn't like them either." He pointed out.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the three teenagers went upstairs to the den following dinner, the teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Does he have a squeeze on Superman?" The questions confusing her cousins who stared at her blankly for a moment before MJ asked.</p><p>"Crush?"</p><p>"Yes that." Alex agreed. "I mean he has talked non stop about him all evening."</p><p>"Perhaps he was looking for a topic you could relate to?" The teenage Kara suggested.</p><p>"I have never met Superman." Alex countered.</p><p>"Perhaps he wants to use you as an excuse to go see him?" The teenage Kara said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Chapter 143</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello Kara." Steve said as he approached her in the hall.</p><p>"Steve, hi." She smiled.</p><p>"Can I?" He asked pointing at the seat next to her.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"How's your mother?"</p><p>"Much better. She's moving around and getting bored."</p><p>"That's good. And you?"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Good. And I am really glad you are here as that means I am meant to be at this one." He smiled before asking. "Alex's other cheerleaders aren't here?"</p><p>"No. MJ has practice and Kara has schoolwork she needs to do. So it is just me with strict instructions about no wild cheering."</p><p>"Well you have it easy. I have to log every move in Martin's games." Steve said. "Which would be easier if I actually knew the rules."</p><p>"I'll help." Kara offered.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As a thirty minute break was called following the first two rounds Steve and Kara hunted down the nearest coffee cart, both in need of caffeine and sugar.</p><p>"You gave me the heads up about Martin getting bullied, for which I am grateful, and I think it is time I return the favour." Steve said as he bought two coffees from the cart.</p><p>"Alex is getting bullied?" Kara asked frowning.</p><p>"No not exactly. Well technically yes, but not in the same way as Martin." He said handing Kara her coffee. "I rarely get time to go to any school function and when I do most parents don't recognise me so they talk in front of me without worrying. Anyway last week I was waiting for Martin in Cafe Moreso. It is where the soccer mom brigade hang out so not to upset their kids by turning up at the school gate. And yes, I am aware as I say that I was doing the same. Anyway my point was they were talking about this transfer kid with a bad father. There seemed to be a few theories, mafia, drug lord or just witness protection. Either way the father was pretty dangerous and sounded very Brando Godfather like. They were warning each other to make sure their kids stayed away from this kid. Turned out they were talking about Alex."</p><p>"Alex? As in my Alex?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"Yes and there's more." He said. "Apparently after the bullying incident Alex's father sent some protection, the guys in suits who hang around, waiting to beat up anyone who hurts her." He paused and said. "I know none of it is true, but I thought you should know."</p><p>"Thanks." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong?" The teenage Alex asked when she walked home with her mother. "I was expecting to lose that last game."</p><p>"It's not that." Kara said directing Alex to a bench. As they sat Kara said. "When I was speaking to Steve he said their were some rumours going around about you."</p><p>"Rumours?"</p><p>"About you having a bad, maybe criminal father. And that your DEO protection detail is actually his thugs."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You know? Why haven't you mentioned them to me?"</p><p>"Because you wouldn't approve."</p><p>"Of course I don't approve. This is still bullying." Kara said.</p><p>"No it's not." Alex countered.</p><p>"Yes it is. Spreading stories is a form of bullying."</p><p>"Only it isn't. I mean if the person who spread them wasn't doing it to be mean and everyone in the stories is okay with it, then it isn't bullying."</p><p>"Do you know who is spreading the stories? Are you trying to protect them?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yes and not exactly."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Martin."</p><p>"Martin? Why would he do that?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"I asked him to."</p><p>"Why?" Kara asked completely lost.</p><p>"So that they would leave us alone."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Everyone. After the fight and after Holtz and Chris got suspended the other kids kept their distance, but after a bit they started to spread rumours again. Bad ones about Kara and MJ. So I started my own to stop it. And it worked. No one dares says anything now. They are even leaving Martin alone."</p><p>"Do your cousins know about this?"</p><p>"They didn't. But they do now."</p><p>"And they are okay with it?"</p><p>"There were already rumours going round. This was a better rumour."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex asked when she saw Kara. "You seem really stressed. Did Alex lose?"</p><p>"No, well one game, but she did really well."</p><p>"Then what's wrong?"</p><p>"Alex has had Martin spread rumours round the school about her father."</p><p>"Okay, stop right there." Alex said. "This sounds like a conversation that needs a sticky bun, let's go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How did it go?" The teenage Kara asked as her cousin entered the den where the two human siblings were playing a video game.</p><p>"I lost the last match and mom is mad."</p><p>"Because you lost a match?" The teenage Kara asked confused. "That doesn't sound like aunt Kara."</p><p>"No, not because of the match. Steve told her about the rumours and I told her where they came from."</p><p>"We did warn you." The teen Kara said.</p><p>"But it was a good plan while it lasted." MJ added.</p><p>"She'll get over it." The teen Kara said.</p><p>"I hope so." Alex said sitting next to her cousin.</p><p>"While she does we have more important things to discuss." MJ said.</p><p>"Like what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"You can move any object with your mind right?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Not sure about any." Alex said.</p><p>"But anything truck size or smaller?"</p><p>"Or lighter." Alex said. "But we've not exactly tested that."</p><p>"But 200 pounds you could do right?" He asked causing Alex to frown as she tried to convert it into a measuring system she was comfortable with.</p><p>"I think he means a person." Alex's cousin clarified.</p><p>"I guess, but I don't know how far."</p><p>"But it might be possible for you to make them, I don't know, fly?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I'm not using my powers on you like that. I could hurt you." Alex said, seeing where MJ was going.</p><p>"I don't know, he can be pretty annoying. One day you may want to make him fly into a wall." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It's pretty smart." Alex said once Kara had filled her in in NooNan's. "There were always going to be rumours going round about the DEO guards. At least this way they are controlling the narrative."</p><p>"So you're okay with it? I mean all three will be treated like outcasts."</p><p>"Kara already was." Alex said. "At the end of the day if it gives them some space what harm is there? Also do you really want Alex to be friends with someone who'd believe rumours like that?"</p><p>"Well no. But it just feels dishonest."</p><p>"Do you think that the reason you are mad isn't to do with what Alex did, but is to do with the fact she needed to?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Probably." Kara sighed. "I just want to give her a good life."</p><p>"You are. But teenage troubles are part of life and builds personality and resilience. The important thing is Alex is happy."</p><p>"I guess." Kara said.</p><p>"But where did Alex learn to be so devious? Because it clearly isn't from you." Alex commented.</p><p>"She does hang out with you." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"True, but I'm not that good a teacher." Alex smiled. "It'd take at least her year to train her to this level." She paused before turning serious and asking. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay I guess. I mean finding out about the lying aside, today was nice, it felt normal, like I was real mom."</p><p>"You are a real mom." Alex said.</p><p>"I meant with Alex, her actually being in a club and being able to support her. I've never done that before."</p><p>"You've always supported her." Her sister said.</p><p>"I know, but not like this, not like Eliza did with us. We were jumping planets so much I never thought I'd be able to, so to do it today was kind of special. It felt like I was starting to give Alex a normal life. You know, she was on a team, maybe not friends with most of her team mates, but baby steps. And I was in the parent group and one of them even talked to me."</p><p>"You mean Steve?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you trust him?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Shouldn't I? I mean I assume you have run several illegal background checks on him." Kara said.</p><p>"Well that doesn't mean he is clean."</p><p>"Martin was in MJ's class before we got back to Earth." Kara pointed out. "So it would have be someone who can see the future or had been to the future. Plus wouldn't that make Martin part of the conspiracy?"</p><p>"I know it sounds stupid." Alex said. "I'm just worried about you."</p><p>"I appreciate that." Kara smiled. "But seeing conspiracy everywhere isn't healthy. Besides, no matter what Lena might imply there is nothing going on. I'm not interested."</p><p>"Okay." Alex said. "But mom won't let it go so easily."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you still mad at me?" The teenage Alex asked as she returned tot he apartment where her mother was waiting for her.</p><p>"I wasn't mad at you." Kara said but as her daughter stared at her she said. "Fine I was a little mad at you. But I think mainly I was mad at me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"That you have to go to these lengths."</p><p>"I didn't have to. I chose to."</p><p>"Are you happy here?"</p><p>"Before Earth I never really had friends or family or anyone I could rely on other than you. Now I do. I like that." The teenager said. "But sometimes I miss it just being us."</p><p>"No matter how many friends you have, I will always be here for you." Kara said hugging her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Chapter 144</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's happening with the investigation?" Supergirl asked when she met up with Alex.</p><p>"There is not a single loose end. Every bit of evidence points to Joiner, who can no longer defend himself, and his minions."</p><p>"What about the lack of metas we found?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The working theory that is the lenses didn't work on meta brain chemistry. Obviously we have no way to safely test that. In terms of the lack of metas in Kai, well, they seem to be a fairly right winged gang, it's plausible they just didn't trust metas. We found some devices at one of the warehouse that were raided, we think they are meta test kits."</p><p>"But then, out there somewhere should be some metas that were rejected. But we aren't hearing about them." Kara said.</p><p>"To get involved with Kai in the first place people were living in the shadows of society." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I think I am going to restart looking for missing people at CatCo." Kara said.</p><p>"Just remember you can't save everyone." Alex warned. "But it is not the metas that bug me, well it is, but it is not top of the list."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"The Red-K. According to Joiner's confession Tait suggested Red-K to get you out of the way. With Supergirl rampaging they thought there would be more opportunity for Kai to run weapons."</p><p>"And the virus?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Two purposes, one to scare aliens and the other to get hold of the chemicals for Red-Kryptonite. The only variant of the virus they could create that needed the chemicals for Red-K in the cure was the one that attacked only mixed races."</p><p>"And you believe that?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I don't know. According to the logs Tait accessed the Medusa files about three months ago. It all fits. But I still have this nagging doubt. But if Joiner was set up, by who and why? Like I said before if they were behind a set up that elaborate they won't want to be revealed anytime soon, so whatever there plan is is months if not years away from being realised. But what needs that timescale? Also why have Kai be revealed now? Or was that the problem? Did their underground activity become too above ground? I don't know. But I feel like I am going round in circles. But if someone else is involved, they are hiding that involvement in a really clever way. Then again, maybe I am just being paranoid." Alex said as her calender bleeped. "Only right now I don't have time to worry about it."</p><p>"Why?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Mongul is being picked up by the Green Lanterns. Want to come?"</p><p>"That's today?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"It's today."</p><p>"Let's go." She said standing enthusiastically. "I can't wait to get rid of him."</p><p>"You and me both." Alex agreed.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex, Supergirl." Diggle greeted when the pair landed outside the desert facility.</p><p>"Hi Diggle." Supergirl smiled.</p><p>"This is Salaak." Diggle said.</p><p>"Director, Supergirl." The alien Lantern nodded. "I am here to escort Mongul and his close followers to Oa, where they will be tried and convicted before being sent to a prison planet in the hope they will reform, but instead they are likely to escape and once more bring havoc to the Galaxy." He explained.</p><p>"Salaak is famed for his optimism." Diggle said dryly.</p><p>"I see that." Supergirl said.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?" Alex asked. "It's cooler inside."</p><p>"We are waiting for your formal invitation to enter." Salaak said.</p><p>"Formal invitation?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Just say you are happy for us to enter." Diggle said. "Salaak likes rules."</p><p>"Okay. Please enter the DEO base." Alex said, feeling stupid for saying it.</p><p>"Thank you." Salaak nodded before walking to the base. But when he saw Diggle following him he turned and asked.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Going inside."</p><p>"That is against protocol. You must remain out here and look for signs of attack."</p><p>"You know I am pretty sure Oliver is watching over this laughing at how having been the one to try to bring order and rules to his life I am now working with the biggest rule follower in the Galaxy and it is driving me insane." Diggle commented to Supergirl as Alex and Salaak continued their approach to the base.</p><p>"On the bright side he is walking next to Alex, if anyone can break protocol following, it is her." Supergirl smiled.</p><p>"That's true." Diggle replied. "I better start looking for threats. I'll see you in a few minutes."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How do you want to do this?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We will start with Mongul, when something goes wrong it is likely to because of him. If we contain the threat, we may be able to reduce the risk. But first I need you to sign him over to us." Salaak said. "I assume you have the same disregard for regulations as most of your kind and you do not wish to read all one hundred and thirteen of the sections relevant to the transfer?"</p><p>"Umm, I guess." Alex said.</p><p>"Then hold this anywhere." He said passing her a cube. After a moment it glowed and he took it off her.</p><p>"So are we ready?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We are ready."</p><p>"Perfect." Alex said.</p><p>"It is not perfect. In this universe perfection can not be achieved. It is merely life. Which is normally a disaster." Salaak commented.</p><p>"Wow, it's like having our very own Marvin." Supergirl said.</p><p>"Who?" The Lantern asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Alex said as she signalled the guard to open Mongul's cell door.</p><p>"Mongul, I am Salaak, member of the Green Lanterns Corps. I have been assigned to take you to Oa to face trial for your crimes. As per rule 321, subsection 54, sub subsection 5 I am required to inform you why you are being taken. You may want to sit, it will take a while."</p><p>"Let's go." Mongul snarled.</p><p>"You wave your right to hear the reason?" Salaak said.</p><p>"Yes." Mongul replied.</p><p>"Very well, it is not like anyone listens to me anyway." He sighed as he tapped some sort of metal device and recored a message. He then said. "We will go."</p><p>"Finally, I hate the stench of this planet." Mongul said walking out of his cell.</p><p>As Mongul was escorted down the corridor past the other cells some of his troops started to make strange noises from within their cells. As the nosies got louder they seemed to constructively interfere and they all felt vibrations go through them.</p><p>"What's going on?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Let's up the pace." Alex said getting a bad feeling.</p><p>"He knows." Salaak suddenly said.</p><p>"Knows what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Vibrations-" He started as Mongul suddenly broke free of his cuffs and smacked two of his guards into a wall. He then punched Supergirl who crashed into the opposite wall, creating a large dent.</p><p>"That hurt." Supergirl groaned, as dust dropped down on top of her, before getting to her feet and hurrying after Mongul who was almost outside. Grabbing a gun Alex took off in pursuit with Salaak at her side.</p><p>As Supergirl caught up with Mongul the two started fighting, only for Mongul to once again gain the upper hand knocking her to the ground once more before grabbing Salaak and throwing him into the door, causing the Lantern to crash straight through it into the desert.</p><p>"Pathetic." Mongul said leaving the building through the Salaak size hole before stepping over Salaak's unmoving body.</p><p>"Going somewhere?" Supergirl asked landing in front of Mongul. Before he could answer she punched him in the jaw sending him sprawling backwards. She was about to give a one liner when suddenly the power ring on Salaak's hand flashed and engulfed Supergirl and Mongul in light before the pair disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Chapter 145</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It worked." Mongul said happily as he surveyed the barren environment that he and Supergirl found themselves in.</p><p>"Where are we?" Supergirl asked looking round, seeing sand, rocks and dead trees. As she kept turning she saw a large mountain in the distance. Nothing she saw was familiar.</p><p>"The rings can access a pocket dimension. We are effectively imprisoned within the ring." Mongul said. "There is no way out, until the Lanterns let us out."</p><p>"You seem kind of happy about that." Supergirl said not understanding why.</p><p>"We will be released eventually. Well I will be. You'll be dead." He said stepping towards her. "In here you have no powers." He said punching her, sending her sprawling to the floor.</p><p>"When I am released I will be holding your severed head. I will be known as the slayer of Supergirl. Sinestro will beg for me to join them."</p><p>"That's not happening." Supergirl said getting to her feet.</p><p>"You can not stop me. Here you have no powers, you are just a female. You can not beat me."</p><p>"You really shouldn't underestimate women." Kara said throwing a punch. Only Mongul easily blocked it.</p><p>"You were saying?" He smiled as he tried to punch Kara again. This time though Kara successfully sidestepped the punch.</p><p>"Perhaps you should work on your own game before your criticise mine." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I have been in that cage for so long, I need a good battle." He smiled before unleashing punch after punch at Supergirl. As Supergirl worked on blocking the punches she missed Mongul raising his huge leg and ended up with a foot in her stomach, winding her. As she gasped for air he punched her jaw knocking her out cold.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Salaak?" Diggle called, rushing over to the Lantern who was coming to.</p><p>"What the hell did you do?" Alex demanded as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Do?" He asked.</p><p>"Mongul and Supergirl disappeared after being hit with light from your ring." Diggle said. "What did you set it up to do?"</p><p>"I didn't. It wasn't me."</p><p>"It was your ring." Diggle said.</p><p>"Oh." Salaak said.</p><p>"Oh what?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The Guardians must have taken control."</p><p>"The Guardians?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They can control the rings. I assume when they saw the fight they acted to protect the planet." Diggle said.</p><p>"What did they do?" Alex snarled.</p><p>"We may never no for sure, but it is likely that they sent them to a pocket dimension inside the ring."</p><p>"So Supergirl is stuck inside that ring with Mongul?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Possibly." Salaak said.</p><p>"Will she have powers in there?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know for sure." Diggle said.</p><p>"It is very unlikely." Salaak said.</p><p>"How do we get her out?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know. We probably can't without the Guardians." Salaak said.</p><p>"Send me in." Alex demanded.</p><p>"That would be a breach in proto-" Salaak started only for Alex to turn on him.</p><p>"Your screw up has resulted in Supergirl being in there with Mongul, without her powers. Do you think I give a damn about protocol. I gave up on her once, I am not doing that again."</p><p>"You don't have to." Diggle said. "We will get her out."</p><p>"How?" Salaak said. "The guardians sent them there not me. My will power is unlikely to be able to free them."</p><p>"Well you can try." Diggle said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Supergirl came to she found herself tied with what looked like vines to a dead looking tree. As she slowly lifted her head the motion was seen by her captor who approached.</p><p>"You are awake?" Mongul said. "Like I said you were no match for me."</p><p>"I thought you wanted to kill me." Supergirl said. "Or is it death by mundane conversation."</p><p>"You would have been a fine fighter in my cages." Mongul said. "People would have paid money for that attitude. But here it wasted."</p><p>"Why haven't you killed me?"</p><p>"Are you in a rush to die?" Mongul asked. "Of course you are. I have seen your fears I know how much you fear solitude and that is all that awaits you here. But I am not merciless. I will kill you. But I could be in here for years. I don't know the food situation. I may need to eat you at some point. Until I know for sure I will keep you alive. Don't worry we will have plenty of fun in the mean time."</p><p>"They will get me out." Supergirl said.</p><p>"You don't believe that." Mongul said. "They abandoned you once, they will again. While I am in here Earth is safe they won't risk that." He said walking off leaving Supergirl struggling to free herself from the vines.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You have failed to escape." Mongul said returning some time later. "Is that because you are that weak or because you realised the truth?"</p><p>"The truth?" Supergirl asked</p><p>"You can't run forever. And you can't beat this prison. And unlike me you do not prioritise your own survival. That is why you can't win." He said walking in front of Supergirl. "Tomorrow you will wake here and realise you aren't getting out. No one is coming for you, at least in the short term. Even if you escaped me, by the time we are out those you will grow to hate for leaving you here will probably be dead. And your thirst for revenge will never be quenched." He grinned before walking off once more.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What is taking so long?" Alex demanded as she paced.</p><p>"I've never sent anyone to a pocket dimension before let alone released them from one." The Lantern said.</p><p>"With everything else it is about will power and control." Diggle said.</p><p>"I do not need a lecture on will power from you. What I need is an event so improbable we may as well give up now. If I try to free them and get it wrong I could crush them to death or lock them away in a timeless zone forever."</p><p>"Do not fear what may happen. If you do you will lose control." Diggle said. "You need to focus and do it fast."</p><p>"Why fast and what do you mean timeless?" Alex asked, sensing Diggle was hiding something from her.</p><p>"There is another issue." Diggle said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The flow of time inside the ring maybe different to out here."</p><p>"Which way?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I don't know." He confessed. "It depends on how it was set up."</p><p>"Then hurry up and get her out." Alex growled.</p><p>"We're trying." Diggle assured her as the Lantern Alex held responsible said.</p><p>"It's not working." Salaak said. "It is more powerful than should be possible."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Thirsty?" Mongul asked as he drank some water using a large shell he had found near the lake. When Supergirl didn't answer he said. "I spent all of yesterday looking for food and water. This lake is the only water source. And it is mine." Mongul said. "You will die without water and you will die if you fight me. The only question that remains is how long can you hold out for?"</p><p>"They will release me." Supergirl said, her voice slightly hoarse.</p><p>"The Green Lanterns don't care about you. They are as self serving as everyone else in the Galaxy. You may despise me, but I acknowledge who I am and I don't hide behind meaningless words to justify my actions. I do what I do because I want to."</p><p>"Even if the Lanterns think it is better to keep you locked in here, I will get out." Supergirl said.</p><p>"I look forward to seeing your spirit crushed."</p><p>"You tried that before and you failed. You will fail this time to." Supergirl said defiantly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It won't let me." The Lantern said after another failed attempt. "It is as if the ring is fighting against me."</p><p>"You think the Guardians are still in control?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"No, it feels like it is the ring itself."</p><p>"Maybe it is." Diggle said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alex asked trying to remain calm.</p><p>"The Green Lantern rings can be powered by Blue Lantern rings." He explained.</p><p>"Blue Lanterns has something to do with hope?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes." He confirmed.</p><p>"It is possible that because Supergirl is the Paragon of Hope, that she may able to boost the charge of the ring." Salaak explained.</p><p>"In other words her hope is keeping her locked inside?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It is a possibility." Diggle said.</p><p>"Well how do we get round that?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Wait until Supergirl comes to the obvious realisation that her hope is unfounded." Salaak said.</p><p>"You want me to hope that she loses hope." Alex asked feeling her anger rise again.</p><p>"It may be the only way." The Lantern said.</p><p>"Or we need to drain the ring, but not so that much it looses all energy." Diggle said.</p><p>"What happens if you do drain it too much?"</p><p>"It's possible that the prison may collapse killing everyone inside." Salaak said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Chapter 146</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you know what we did for sport on my planet?" Mongul said approaching Supergirl again.</p><p>"Clearly it wasn't manners." Supergirl replied.</p><p>"Obviously there were the games, where our strongest slaves fought each other." Mongul said ignoring Supergirl's response. "They were very profitable, they made me a lot of money. But for the elite we also had hunts. The most cunning slaves were put in a forest and hunted, for a fee. If they survived they were granted freedom. If they didn't, well they were dead. None of them ever won freedom. But I enjoyed the hunt. And I will enjoy this one too." He said ripping the vines off Supergirl. "You are free to go. But before you get too excited I have laid traps all round here, any one of them will cause a slow and painful death. If it takes more than a day to find you we will do it again. If it takes less than I day I will kill you where I find you. You have 60 naerns before I start hunting you. You can use that time to run, take water, find food, fight me. The choice is yours."</p><p>"What's a naern?" Supergirl asked rubbing her wrists.</p><p>"In here, it is meaningless. I'll start when I choose. Of course judging a day will also be hard. So when I catch you whether or not you live will be based on how I feel. Now go." He said.</p><p>Sensing it was a trap Supergirl wearily went to the lake and started drinking, soothing her dry throat, half expecting Mongul to strike her down as she drunk.</p><p>Once she had drunk as much as she could she got to her feet and looked round. With the mountain the only noticeable feature she decided to take off in that direction.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl moved through the barren wasteland she kept looking over her shoulder for signs of Mongul. But as she ran she knew without food and water she wouldn't last long and had to conserve her energy. Coming to a stop she looked round and saw in the distance several boulders. Deciding shelter was her best option she moved over the boulders. Finding a small area, well hidden from sight, Supergirl lay against the rock and tried to ignore the hunger and thirst. She then took out of her pocket the small item that her daughter had made her years before. Gripping it tightly she wondered how she was going to get free.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Kara woke feeling very, very cold. Sitting up she looked round and realised the ground had frozen and snow was falling. Knowing she needed to stay warm, but a fire was too dangerous, she decided her only option was to keep moving forward. Picking up some snow she held it in her hand hoping it would melt enough to use it for water. After what felt like an eternity and with no feeling left in her hands she half ate, half drank the snow before once again heading to the mountains.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara trudged on, the cold feeling like it went straight to her bones, she looked round and saw all the footprints she was leaving.</p><p>Cursing herself for being so stupid she wondered how she could hide her tracks. Realising she couldn't she dropped to her knees and she felt panic well inside her. As her breathing got more laboured she once again pulled out the object her daughter had made for her and gripped it as tightly as she could as she tried to concentrate on breathing. As her breathing became more controlled she managed to fight off the panic.</p><p>"I'm getting out of here." Kara said getting to her feet and walking on.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's happening?" Alex asked as she noticed the ring starting to pulse.</p><p>"The power is fluctuating." Diggle said.</p><p>"Why? What's going on?" Alex asked, her concern growing.</p><p>"Maybe Supergirl is losing hope?" Salaak said as the ring suddenly stopped pulsing.</p><p>"It's stabilised." Diggle said.</p><p>"We need to hurry up and get her out of there." Alex said.</p><p>"Trust me we are trying."</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Supergirl finally reached the mountain she was faced with a cliff wall that seemed to run endlessly from left to right, leaving her no option but to scale the cliff.</p><p>Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the rock face and found a foothold and started to climb up as the cold kept biting at her hands.</p><p>"I am really missing my powers." She complained as she grunted with exertion.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Supergirl scaled the cliff, her hands burning from the cuts as the rocks cut into them and freezing from the cold, she felt something grip her boot. Looking down she saw Mongul who was trying to wrench her off the cliff.</p><p>"There is no escaping." He said tugging harder as Supergirl's fingers dug into the rocks. Knowing that she could not win the battle Kara took her free leg and slammed it down on Mongul's head. While the action caused him to release her other boot, without the support under her supporting leg her hands started to lose grip. Knowing she couldn't hold for long Supergirl stamped down on Mongul again before her legs scrambled to find any support to take her weight.</p><p>As Mongol lost his grip he reached out and snagged Supergirl's boot, tugging her enough for her to loose her grip as well and both of them slid down the cliff, landing in a heap on the ground.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Shaking the fog from her mind Kara opened her eyes and found she was lying on top of Mongul, who remained unconscious.</p><p>Knowing there was nothing to use to tie him up she left him where he was and tried climbing the cliff again hoping she could reach the top before he woke up. But after a few minutes of climbing as fast as she could, causing her arms and lungs to burn, she felt a hand on her boot again.</p><p>"Seriously?" Kara asked looking down and seeing Mongul.</p><p>"You will die before you escape." He said yanking hard and causing her to loose her grip causing both of them to slide then fall to the ground.</p><p>As they both landed on the ground Mongul immediately launched an attack, which Supergirl managed to just dodge before scrambling away and getting to her feet.</p><p>"You should have killed me. That mistake will cost you your life." He said throwing another punch. One that Supergirl managed to block. The next one came too fast for her to react to and she went flying back onto the ground. Before she could recover Mongul kicked her ribs, laughing as he did so. Once again Supergirl scrambled along the ground. As she did so she saw a dead branch to the side before grabbing it, jumping to her feet and swinging it at Mongul, screaming with effort. As the branch made contact with his head, Mongul dropped to the ground unconscious. Tired, cold and in pain, Kara dropped to her knees. She looked from Mongul to the cliff face to the flat wastelands that she had walked through and once again felt helpless. Knowing she couldn't fight Mongul forever, but also knowing there was no where to run she screamed out in anger and frustration. The scream echoing off the cliff face. Once silence had once again descended she screamed.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The question echoing round until once again the only noise was the wind. As the silence hit she felt the loneliness well inside her until it became unbearable and she once again screamed before all other emotions came to the surface and she started to cry.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The power is fluctuating again. It is too dangerous to release them while that is happening." Diggle said.</p><p>"What the hell is going on in there?" Alex asked, scared for her sister's safety.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Void of tears and emotions Kara looked back at the cliff and knew she had to climb again. But as Kara started to scale the cliff once more she started to wonder why she was bothering. Even if she made it to the top she wondered if there would be an exit. But yet she still felt driven to keep climbing. But where as before she was able to climb quickly, now she was so tired, hungry and bruised every foot of ascent seemed to take an age. But still she kept going, concentrating on one foothold at a time. She became so focused on climbing she forgot all about Mongul until once again she felt something grip her leg and yank. She was so tired by then though she fell off the cliff with no resistance and slid and fell to the ground along with Mongul.</p><p>But this time Kara didn't have the luxury of Mongul's body acting like a cushion and she landed on her arm, breaking it in the process.</p><p>Screaming in pain she lay on the ground hoping that the pain would go away. The throbbing so great she didn't even check on Mongul.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"It is too dangerous." Diggle said as Salaak's ring pulsed.</p><p>"But-" Alex protested.</p><p>"If I try now it is likely to kill both of them." Salaak said.</p><p>"What if it stabilises?" Alex asked.</p><p>"If that happens, although with every passing second she is in there it seems increasingly unlikely her hope will grow, but should it, then I will try immediately to free them." Salaak said</p><p>-00-</p><p>Finally sitting up Kara looked round and saw that Mongul was once again unconscious. Taking a deep breath she looked around and saw some small branches. Moving to them she did her best to one handedly make a splint. But as she tried to secure it she nudged the limb and another wave of pain washed over her, causing her to throw up.</p><p>Once the pain and nausea had subsided she finished securing the splint before grabbing another branch and getting to her feet. She then looked round wondering what her next move should be seeing she could no longer climb. But as she looked she became aware of movement behind her. Gripping the branch tightly in her good hand she spun round and smacked Mongul in the head just as they were engulfed in a blinding light.</p><p>-00-</p><p>In a flash the battered bodies of Kara and Mongul appeared. Both had torn clothes and cuts all over their bodies. As Mongul fell to the ground unconscious Alex ran to her sister.</p><p>"Kara." Alex said engulfing her in a hug. "You're freezing." Alex said concerned before Kara yelped in pain as her arm was moved.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked pulling back.</p><p>"Arm." Kara croaked. As Alex looked down at it she saw the bruising and makeshift splint.</p><p>"What else?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Water." Kara pleaded through cracked lips.</p><p>"Get some water and blankets." Alex barked as Kara's body absorbed the sun's rays and her wounds started to heal. Seeing the arm return to normal colour Alex hugged her sister again and pleaded. "Never do that again."</p><p>"Pretty sure that one wasn't my fault." Kara said feeling the energy from the yellow sun flow through her body.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Alex asked pulling away.</p><p>"I think so." Kara said as her final injuries healed moments before exhaustion got to her and she collapsed in her sister's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Chapter 147</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Easy." Alex said when she saw her sister sit up.</p><p>"Alex?" Kara asked stumbling from the bed and hugging her sister.</p><p>"It's okay, you're safe." Alex assured her. "But you need to rest." She said pushing Kara to sit on the bed.</p><p>"What happened?" Kara asked looking round confused.</p><p>"You were trapped inside a Lantern ring with Mongul. After we got you out the sun healed you but you collapsed. You passed out a couple of hours ago."</p><p>"A couple of hours?" Kara asked as Alex handed her a bottle of water.</p><p>"Don't worry, you have not missed much. Apart from Mongul and Marvin leaving. Not sure which one I was most happy about." Alex said as Kara greedily drank the water.</p><p>"Is Alex okay?" Kara questioned once she had finished the water.</p><p>"She's fine." Her sister assured her.</p><p>"But-" Kara started.</p><p>"I promise you she is fine." Alex repeated.</p><p>"How can I make this up to her?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll understand." Alex said, not sure why Kara was feeling so bad about it, before asking. "What happened in there?"</p><p>"Mongul had planned it." Kara said. "He wanted to trap me in there with him, knowing I wouldn't have powers. He planned on killing me so that when he was freed he would be known as the slayer of Supergirl and Sinestro Corps would invite him into their party." Kara explained before having another gulp of water from a new bottle.</p><p>"He seemed weaker than before, I assume the ring reduced his powers as well. But I had no powers in there. Fortunately you forced me to train with no powers so I could hold my own, kind of. But in the first of fight he still got the upper hand."</p><p>"First of? How many did you have?"</p><p>"Can't remember exactly but a few. Why do you look so surprised? I mean we were in there for a long time. Can I go see Alex yet?"</p><p>"She'll be in school." Her sister said before asking. "What happened then?"</p><p>"Not so much then." Kara said. "I mean it was actually the first fight I lost. He took me prisoner and said he wouldn't kill me until he knew of he needed me for food. Then he got bored and decided to hunt me. After that it was mainly me running and him chasing, with a few fights in between." Kara said loosing herself in the memory.</p><p>"How long do you think you were in there for?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Hard to tell as there was no sun, or daytime, but three to five days I guess, maybe longer. What's with that face?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Time ran differently inside the ring than it did out here." Alex explained.</p><p>"Which way?" Kara asked looking almost panicked.</p><p>"For us you were only gone for a couple of hours."</p><p>"Thank Rao." Kara said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I mean it would have been so hard on Alex if it had been the other way round."</p><p>"True, but it was still hard on you." Alex said. "You sure you are okay?"</p><p>"I think so." Kara said. "But I really need to see Alex."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the sisters walked to Alex's house Kara immediately headed for her daughter and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"What have you done?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Nothing. I just missed you." Kara said not releasing Alex.</p><p>"You saw me this morning." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"I still missed you." Kara said hugging her tightly.</p><p>"I missed you too, but I'll also miss breathing." The teenager said causing her mother to release her.</p><p>"Sit." The adult Alex said to her sister. "I'll get you a drink."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said collapsing on the couch, falling to sleep immediately.</p><p>"What's wrong with mom?" The teenage Alex asked frowning.</p><p>"She's fine. Just tired." Her aunt said before looking at her mother and asking. "Can you keep an eye on her?"</p><p>"Of course. But are you going somewhere?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Yes. I have to finish some things off at the DEO. I'll see you later."</p><p>As she left Eliza noticed all three teenagers were looking at their phones.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Both of them are hiding something, we are trying to figure out what." The teenage Kara said looking at the news sites.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Kara, wake up." Alex said gently shaking her sister from behind so not to get accidentally blasted by her heat vision.</p><p>"Alex? What happened?" Kara asked sitting up.</p><p>"You fell to sleep, I would have left you longer, but you need to eat. Dinner will be ready soon."</p><p>"I'm really back?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You're really back." Alex smiled. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Tired, but okay." Kara said. "Is Alex okay?"</p><p>"She's fine. She's upstairs with Kara and MJ." Alex said. "More importantly, everything you need for tomorrow is at your place. Either in the kitchen or your bedroom."</p><p>"How? When?"</p><p>"After you crashed on the couch I went and got everything."</p><p>"You didn't have to."</p><p>"Yes I did." Alex said.</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.</p><p>"I know it will sound hollow as it was only a couple of hours for us, but I need you to know that no matter how long it took I would have kept trying to get you out."</p><p>"I know." Kara said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Mom!" Alex called as her mother thrashed round in her sleep in early hours. The cry causing Kara to bolt upright and wake up. Realising she was in her own bed Kara felt some, but not all, of her panic subside. As she looked round she saw her daughter and immediately pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Alex? I missed you so much."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Her daughter asked concerned.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm fine." Kara said pulling away.</p><p>"No you're not. What happened yesterday?" Alex pressed. "Please don't lie about it."</p><p>"Mongul was being transported off-world by the Lanterns." Kara explained. "Only he tried to escape and then the Guardians did something and I ended up trapped in a pocket dimension with him. Time passed faster for us than it did here."</p><p>"You got hurt?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"A few bruises and I broke my arm. But as soon as I was back in this dimension I healed. I was always going to come back though."</p><p>"How long was it for you?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Not long, a few days." Kara said causing her daughter to hug her. "I'm okay." Kara promised her before tensing. "Wait, what time is it?"</p><p>"Um, three ten." Alex said looking over at a clock.</p><p>"Three ten?" Kara asked. "That means its your birthday," Kara said hugging her. "You need your presents."</p><p>"Pretty sure you need sleep more." The teenager said as Kara jumped out of bed and went to her wardrobe saying.</p><p>"Sleep can wait."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Happy Birthday Sweetie." Eliza greeted before hugging her granddaughter when the teenager came into the house that evening with her mother.</p><p>"Thanks." Alex said hugging her grandmother.</p><p>"Where have you been?" MJ asked.</p><p>"We went to Havasu Falls." The teenager said pulling away from her grandmother.</p><p>"Where?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Arizona." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"Why?" MJ asked not seeing the attraction of Arizona.</p><p>"It was like somewhere we used to live." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Wait, did you fly there?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Um, yes."</p><p>"That's so unfair." He complained as the adult Kara looked at her sister who nodded in response.</p><p>"Why don't you go to the lounge?" Kara suggested to her daughter who followed the instruction and opened the door, only to see her Kryptonian grandmother.</p><p>"Alura!" Alex said happily before hugging her grandmother.</p><p>"Hello Alex." Alura smiled.</p><p>"How are you doing?" The adult Alex asked her sister once the lounge door had shut and it was just them in the hallway.</p><p>"I'm okay. Today has been the perfect break." Kara said. Seeing the look of concern she was getting from her sister she added. "I just want to focus on Alex today."</p><p>"Okay." The adult Alex said wrapping an arm round her sister and guiding her into the lounge where her teenage namesake was happily talking to Alura, Lena and J'onn.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Is Alex okay?" J'onn asked noticing the teen was asleep on the couch soon after dinner.</p><p>"We did a lot of walking today." Kara said.</p><p>"And Aunt Kara made her open presents at 3 this morning." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Kara." Eliza said in a mildly chastising tone, looking at her daughter.</p><p>"That's not true." The adult Kara said. "Well, technically it is true, but it is not like I woke her up at three. Well actually I did, but not to open presents."</p><p>"Why can't you do things like that?" MJ asked his mother.</p><p>"Okay I will." Alex said.</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>"Tomorrow I will wake you at four and we'll go running."</p><p>"That's not what I meant." He said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How are you doing?" Alura asked after Kara has put her daughter to bed. "Alex said you had been having a hard time."</p><p>"It's not been easy. I have felt really lost. But everyone, especially Alex, kept me anchored."</p><p>"She also mentioned you were imprisoned by the Lanterns."</p><p>"Not deliberately. It was an accident."</p><p>"But you were stuck with Mongul for several days?" Alura pressed.</p><p>"I was." Kara said. "But I'm okay."</p><p>"On this planet you may be Supergirl and all that entails, but to me you will always be Kara. My sweet, strong and at times infuriating stubborn daughter. But I do not expect you to be all of those traits all the time. Tonight I'd like you to forget about your strength and your stubbornness." Alura said.</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara repeated. "And in a way it was kind of like an immersive therapy session."</p><p>"What?" Alura asked.</p><p>"When I was there, it was like I was facing all my fears at once. Abandonment, solitude, loosing Alex. And there were times that I felt so close to giving up. But I didn't and I got out, well Alex got me out." Kara said falling silent. But after a moment she added. "Mongul told me they wouldn't rescue me and I didn't believe him. But then I got so cold and scared and I lost faith."</p><p>"Loosing faith and having doubts is normal." Alura said.</p><p>"But all that time they were looking for me and I feel like I betrayed them somehow."</p><p>"You betrayed no one. You did all you could do to make sure you returned home safely." Alura said hugging her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Chapter 148</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" The adult Alex asked her mother a few days later.</p><p>"I'm fine." Eliza said.</p><p>"You can stay for longer." Alex offered.</p><p>"Alex, I was cleared by the doctor a week ago." Eliza reminded her.</p><p>"I know, but that doesn't mean you need to rush your recovery."</p><p>"Words I hope you remember." Eliza commented before pulling her two daughters in for a hug.</p><p>"I am going to miss you." Eliza said hugging Alex and Kara. "But not all the excitement."</p><p>"We'll miss you too." Kara said hugging her.</p><p>When she finally released her two children, Eliza looked over at her three grandchildren.</p><p>"You three try to stay out of trouble." Eliza said.</p><p>"It's not the trying we have issues with." MJ pointed out before Eliza hugged him. A hug that he reluctantly returned before Eliza moved onto her two granddaughters before finally leaving the house.</p><p>As Alex shut the front door she noticed her son and niece were grabbing their jackets causing her to ask.</p><p>"Where are you two going?"</p><p>"The movies." MJ said.</p><p>"With who?" Alex asked.</p><p>"The normal guys." MJ replied.</p><p>"As in Tom?" Kara asked suspiciously.</p><p>"And Carl and Jess and Martin." MJ listed.</p><p>"As in Steve's Martin?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"Yes." MJ replied. "But we'll be late if we don't go."</p><p>"Fine. Have fun." Alex said as the two teens left. She then turned to her eldest and asked. "Why aren't you going?"</p><p>"You heard the list of attendees right?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"So do you want to hang out with us?" The adult Kara asked. "We're going to NooNan's."</p><p>"My social standing has enough issues without hanging out with you two." The teenager said.</p><p>"I feel like I should be insulted by that." The adult Kara said to her sister.</p><p>"You should. But she does have a point." The adult Alex replied.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Want to tell me what's up?" Alex asked as she and Kara sat in Kara's apartment a couple of hours later.</p><p>"I hate goodbyes." Kara complained.</p><p>"Me too. But it isn't for long we'll be over in Midvale in a couple of weeks." Alex said.</p><p>"We will?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Alex didn't tell you?"</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"I'm going to be teaching her how to surf."</p><p>"You?"</p><p>"What is that meant to mean? I taught Kara and MJ."</p><p>"You were useless teaching me."</p><p>"I wasn't the problem." Alex said.</p><p>"What's that meant to mean?" Kara asked mirroring her sister's earlier question.</p><p>"Every time you saw a wave you flew over it, without your board." Alex reminded her. "You never wanted to surf you wanted an excuse to fly."</p><p>"That's so … true." Kara conceded.</p><p>"I have every confidence that Alex will be a better student."</p><p>"Well yeah, I mean she can't fly." Kara shrugged.</p><p>"So want to talk about what happened with Mongul?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Hmm?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I get that when you got back you wanted to focus on Alex. But now it's time to talk." Alex said. "Kara, the power ring that trapped you is powered by hope in some way. One of the reasons we had problems breaking you out was because your hope was powering it. But then the ring's energy started to fluctuate. So I know you lost hope. Twice."</p><p>"I just felt so lonely." Kara said as tears ran down her face.</p><p>"You are not alone." Alex said hugging her.</p><p>"It actually kind of felt good." Kara said after a while.</p><p>"Being lonely?" Alex asked confused.</p><p>"No." Kara said. "When it all got to much for me, not just what was happening there, but everything that had happened, I found myself screaming. Out loud, proper scream. It actually felt good, kind of, in a weird way."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Kara walked Chewie through the park, the light starting to fade she felt like she was being followed. Looking round, despite not seeing anyone suspicious, she found herself missing the DEO shadow that she had got used to.</p><p>"Come on." She said to the dog deciding to increase the pace and return home. As they continued to walk Kara became increasingly aware of how few people were around. Still having a bad feeling she looked over her shoulder again, nearly missing Chris stepping out in front of her. Suddenly seeing him she jumped and then tried to walk round him, only for him to grab her arm.</p><p>"Let go of me." She demanded.</p><p>"Not until we talk. Let's clear the air." He said as Chewie started to growl at him.</p><p>"Let go of me." Kara repeated trying to pull her arm free.</p><p>"After we talk." Chris said.</p><p>"I said no." Kara said.</p><p>"That doesn't work for us." Holtz said suddenly appearing behind her before wrapping his arms round her and dragging her off the main path into the wooded area.</p><p>"Get off me you creep." She said releasing the leash allowing Chewie to start attacking Holtz.</p><p>"Back off you dumb dog." Holtz said kicking out at Chewie. With his attention distracted Kara stamped on his foot causing him to release his grip. As he did so Kara jabbed her elbow into his chest winding him, before grabbing her necklace and activating the alarm.</p><p>"Get her." Holtz wheezed to Chris as Chewie continued to snarl and bark at him.</p><p>As Chris reached for her though the teenager grabbed his arm and flipped him round pinning him against a tree.</p><p>But with her attention on Chris she didn't notice Holtz lunge at her until she heard a grunt and saw him being pinned to the ground by a man in a suit.</p><p>"We've got it from here." The man, who Kara didn't recognise, said moments before Supergirl and Alex landed a few feet away.</p><p>"What's going on?" Alex demanded.</p><p>"These two tried attacking your daughter ma'am." The man said.</p><p>"Let me go." Chris demanded.</p><p>"It's her word against ours." Holtz said as two police men approached. "And we are the one with bruises."</p><p>"And we are the ones with cameras." The DEO agent said.</p><p>"Take them to the police station." Supergirl said instructed the police officers who were still trying to figure out what was happening.</p><p>"The two teenage boys." The DEO agent said flashing his fake FBI credentials at the police officers.</p><p>"Yes Sir." One of the officers said putting cuffs on Holtz who kept threatening everyone there.</p><p>"I need you to release him." The other police officer said to the teenage Kara who still had Chris's arm pinned behind his back as his chest was pressed against the tree.</p><p>"Kara, let him go." Alex instructed. Finally Kara released him and took several steps back moments before Alex pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>-00-</p><p>Having been dropped off at the house by the DEO agents following giving a statement to the police the teenage Kara commented.</p><p>"I thought we weren't meant to have a DEO tail anymore."</p><p>"You don't. But part of their training involves learning how to follow people without them knowing. So as a first task they were assigned to following you guys." Alex said as they walked to the front door.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that is abusing your power. But thanks." The teenager said.</p><p>"I was proud of how how you handled yourself back there." Alex said. "You were really brave."</p><p>"I didn't feel it." The teenager said. "I was really scared."</p><p>"You did great." Alex assured her as she unlocked the front door. The second they stepped inside Chewie scampered towards the pair of them.</p><p>"Hey Chewie." The teenager said picking up the dog. "How's my little hero?" She asked as he started licking her face. Seeing her aunt step into the hallway she asked. "Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's fine." The adult Kara assured her. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay." The teen said putting the dog down. As she stood upright again her aunt saw the tremble in her hands and she pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>When the adult Kara finally released her she said. "I'm going to get changed." With that she headed upstairs, Chewie, loyally following behind as the two adults went into the lounge.</p><p>"How is she?" The adult Kara asked her sister.</p><p>"Shaken, but okay." Alex said.</p><p>"What happened at the station?"</p><p>"Shields and North managed to capture everything on camera, but even with that because Kara managed to fight them off so quickly they can only press lesser charges against them. As it is a first offence they will probably be on community service for awhile."</p><p>"Do you want me to take MJ tonight?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Is that okay?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Can we just do a family thing tonight?" The teenager asked coming back into the room.</p><p>"You sure?" Her mother asked. When her daughter nodded she said. "Tonight's about you, so we'll do whatever you want to do."</p><p>"Bowling?" The teenager asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. Chapter 149</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Barry? What are you doing here?" Kara asked opening her front door the following morning.</p><p>"Did I wake you? It's five am, of course I woke you. I'm sorry. Should I go?"</p><p>"No. Come in." Kara said stepping away from the door.</p><p>"Actually, I need you to come with me. It's kind of an emergency."</p><p>"Okay. Give me thirty seconds." Kara said using her super speed to get dressed and write her daughter a note. When she returned to the door, as Supergirl. she said. "Let's go."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's happening?" Kara asked when she and Barry entered his house.</p><p>"A few weeks ago Iris was investigating a story about strange power consumption. To start with she thought it was due to a new drugs factory and kept investigating. Only suddenly the building that was drawing the excess power stopped using any power at all. Iris went in and found it empty. There was so much dust around she said it didn't look like it had been used recently, apart from one area. The walk in freezer. On closer look the freezer's motor had burnt out. But there was no sign of anything illegal going on. Then last night she called me to say that she had a lead linked to freaky temperatures. That's the last I heard from her. But I tried using the clue she left in the message and saw that the area round the old space rocket factory in the desert outside of town is really cold. So I went and looked and the whole site, all one million square feet is frozen. I tried to get in, but after fifty feet or so it is so cold I can barely move. One hundred feet in I get stuck."</p><p>"Okay, well that shouldn't be a problem for me. Plus I can use my heat vision to warm it up." Kara said.</p><p>"So you'll help?"</p><p>"Of course. Let's go."</p><p>"Wait." Barry said. "We don't know what we are facing or if Iris is even there."</p><p>"But she could be. So let's take a look. I can use my x-ray vision to see if there is anyone there."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hey Alex." The older Alex greeted as her niece entered the kitchen later that morning.</p><p>"Do you know where mom went?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"No. Probably a Supergirl thing. I'm sure she'll be back soon."</p><p>"Maybe." She said handing her aunt a piece of paper.</p><p>"What's this?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Mom left me a note, but some of it is for you." The teenager said as her aunt tried to read it.</p><p>"Her writing has got worse." The adult Alex complained squinting as she read the scrawl. She then looked at her niece. "She hasn't said anything to me, but I'll try to get hold of her. In the mean time try not worry." She added as her two kids entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Are we late?" MJ asked confused when he saw his cousin.</p><p>"No, I'm early." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"You like school far too much." MJ commented as the phones of all three teenagers buzzed.</p><p>Seeing her son's frown Alex asked. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Someone just sent this video round." He said passing his mother the phone.</p><p>"How did they get this?" The adult Alex asked as she watched the video of her daughter getting attacked by Holtz and Chris. As she spoke she looked at her niece who said.</p><p>"It wasn't me. It's the first time I saw it."</p><p>"From the comments everyone is team Kara." MJ said having taken his phone back.</p><p>"You okay going in?" Alex asked her daughter.</p><p>"Got to face them at some point." The teenager said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Well?" Barry asked when Supergirl landed next to him.</p><p>"I can't see anyone in there. But there is one area that has loads of lead so everyone is probably in there."</p><p>"I don't want to just charge in, but if Iris is in there she won't survive for long."</p><p>"Then let's go." Kara said.</p><p>"What if we trigger an alarm and they kill her?" Barry asked as he mind started racing through every bad outcome.</p><p>"It's your call." Kara said. "If you want me to go in I will."</p><p>"Okay, but you're not going in alone. Can you heat a path as you go?"</p><p>"Of course, but it will slow me down." Kara pointe doubt.</p><p>"That's better than you getting trapped in there as well." Barry said.</p><p>"Okay, let's do this. Meet on the west side, that will give the shortest path to the lead area." Kara said taking off and meeting up with Barry again at the west entrance to the huge abandoned factory.</p><p>Nodding at her friend she hovered a few feet off the ground and used her heat vision to heat a tunnel through the ice before she and Barry entered the building.</p><p>After the two had moved through three hundred feet Supergirl stopped heating the ice and landed next to the Flash.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, just need a moment." She said. "I'll be right back." With that she flew out of the building and allowed the sun to recharge her cells before rejoining Barry.</p><p>"Alex will kill me if I solar flare." She explained before she started to heat a way through the ice once more.</p><p>-00-</p><p>After several slow minutes of heating up ice Barry suddenly heard his phone ring. Answering the call he heard his wife's voice.</p><p>"Iris? We're here. What? I can't hear you."</p><p>"Go outside, I'll keep going." Kara said to Barry.</p><p>Nodding Barry turned and left the building, racing a few miles away to get good reception before finally saying.</p><p>"Iris? Where are you?</p><p>"I am safe. I am in the city.</p><p>"The city?" Barry asked confused.</p><p>"Yes and I am safe. But I need you to listen to me, you need to stop Supergirl warming the building."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It is being kept cold to keep some eggs stable."</p><p>"So what happens if they get warm?" Barry asked.</p><p>"They explode." Iris said causing Barry to switch calls and phone Kara.</p><p>"Supergirl, we have a problem." Barry said over the phone.</p><p>"What?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"That building is being used to house eggs."</p><p>"Yeah, I've just found them." Supergirl said standing in the large lead room with several huge eggs that were pulsing.</p><p>"They need to be kept frozen, if they aren't they'll expl-" He started only to hear several bangs, some squelching and then his friend saying.</p><p>"Awww, gross."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Barry asked fearing he knew the answer.</p><p>"They exploded. There is so much slime." Supergirl complained as she tried to remove the slime that was dripping off her.</p><p>"Sorry." Barry said.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"How was school?" Alex asked as she heard teenagers enter the lounge. Looking up she saw the extra teen and said. "Hi Martin."</p><p>"Hi." He said avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"School was fine." Her eldest said, not giving any details. Before the adult Alex could ask a follow up her niece asked.</p><p>"Have you heard from mom?"</p><p>"Not yet, I'm sure she'll be back soon though." The adult Alex said. "Why don't you go get started on your homework." As the three younger teens left the room Alex looked at her eldest and asked.</p><p>"How was it really?"</p><p>"Okay." The teen shrugged, frustrating her mother with the lack of detail. "Turns out Chris posted the video. Thought it would earn him sympathy. It didn't."</p><p>"Where did he get?" Alex asked.</p><p>"His parents didn't believe the accusations so the police sent them a copy and he took it from there." The teen explained.</p><p>"And how are you doing?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Okay I guess. Anyway I am going to do my homework." The teen said leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You sure you are okay?" Barry asked when Kara emerged from the shower.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm just glad you are okay." She said looking at Iris.</p><p>"I'm sorry you got pulled into this." Iris said.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm always happy to help." Kara said. "But why were there giant exploding eggs in a frozen factory?"</p><p>"It was an experiment on sustainable food sources." Iris said. "Dr Wilkins came up with the idea of plants that lay eggs. The only problem was the eggs were unstable if they got warm. So they used a building with a walk in freezer. Only the eggs grew and the temperature required burnt out the motor. But Wilkins came across a meta who could freeze things so they transported the eggs out to the old rocket factory thinking they could run the experiment without interruption. But then they saw me and took me to their city lab to explain what was happening and we kind of lost track of time. But when you guys went in you triggered an alarm and they remembered I had a connection to the Flash so they asked me to get a warning out. Only we were too late."</p><p>"Why not do it at the university?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Turns out the ethics committee banned the work. Wilkins was hoping he showed results they would change their minds."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where have you been?" Alex demanded when her sister entered the house.</p><p>"With Barry. Did Alex not give you the note?"</p><p>"She gave me a piece of paper that looked like a spider with broken legs had dragged itself across the page." Alex countered.</p><p>"Well I was in a hurry. Barry needed help and after all he's done for me, it was the least I could do."</p><p>"I get that, but next time try to make the note legible and give some useful details." Alex said just as her namesake hurried into the room and headed straight for her mother.</p><p>"Mom!" The teen said before hugging her mother.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said returning the hug. "I'm sorry that I worried you. But there was no need. I was fine. I am fine." She said kissing her head just before three other teenagers entered the room.</p><p>"Hi guys." Kara smiled before seeing Martin. "Hi Martin."</p><p>"Hi." He said briefly making eye contact.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling that Martin is scared of me?" The adult Alex asked as she and Kara moved to the couch once the teens had disappeared upstairs again.</p><p>"Because he is." Kara shrugged. "He remembers you on the warpath."</p><p>"So what happened with Barry?" Alex asked.</p><p>"There was so much slime." Kara complained.</p><p>"Slime?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A Meta and a scientist combined for an experiment, where they created this weird plant thing that laid eggs, like the ones in Alien."</p><p>"But it was a plant?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Like I said it was an experiment and those things were more egg like than seed or fruit." Kara said. "And so full of slime." She added pulling a face. "Anyway Iris found out about it and investigated, only she was kidnapped, although that turned out to be more of a consensual meeting rather than a kidnapping. Anyway the Meta froze everything so Barry couldn't use his speed, hence he needed my help."</p><p>"Is everyone okay?"</p><p>"They're fine." Kara said. "But there was so much slime. Have I mentioned the slime?"</p><p>"Just a few times." Alex said before frowning. "Did anyone test the slime?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Umm, don't know. There's probably still some on my boots if you want it."</p><p>"Yes and let's do some tests on you too."</p><p>"Now?" Kara asked sounding unenthusiastic.</p><p>"Yes now. Let's get you to the DEO."</p><p>"But the kids." Kara pointed out causing Alex to go to the stairs and shout up to her daughter.</p><p>"What's wrong?" The teen asked coming down stairs.</p><p>"We need to go to the DEO. We shouldn't be long, but until we're back you're in charge. If you get hungry order take out." Alex said.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" The teen asked.</p><p>"It's fine." Alex said kissing her daughter goodbye.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Well?" Kara asked when Alex came into the infirmary.</p><p>"You are all clear."</p><p>"Told you." Kara smiled. "So what was in the slime? Actually don't tell me, I really don't want to know."</p><p>"That's probably for the best." Alex agreed.</p><p>"Should I have another shower?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Couldn't hurt." Alex said as Kara pulled a face.</p><p>-00-</p><p>When Kara and Alex returned home they were surprised with how quiet the house was. Quickly using her super hearing Kara confirmed. "Three of them are upstairs."</p><p>"And the forth?"</p><p>"I'll ask." Kara said heading upstairs.</p><p>"Hi guys." She said from the door.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Her daughter asked as MJ paused the movie.</p><p>"It's fine. Where's Martin?"</p><p>"Steve picked him up an hour ago." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Kara asked.</p><p>"We had pizza." MJ said.</p><p>"What are you watching?"</p><p>"The Sorcerer Saga, parts 1 to 5." MJ said. Seeing her aunt's confused face the teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Don't worry it's not horror."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said before looking at her daughter and asking. "Do you want to go home?"</p><p>"Can I stay here and watch the end of the pentalogy?"</p><p>"No one says pentalogy." MJ commented as Kara asked.</p><p>"It's a school night." The older Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"What part are you on?"</p><p>"The third."</p><p>"No. It's a school night." Kara repeated.</p><p>"What about the end of this one." Alex asked. "I can sleep here to maximise my sleep."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said. "But bed as soon as this movie ends." She added leaving them to it.</p><p>"Everything okay up there?" Alex asked.</p><p>"They're fine." Kara said. "But they are doing a movie marathon. They've already eaten. Is it okay if Alex stays here tonight."</p><p>"Sure." Her sister said before suggesting. "So sisters' night?"</p><p>"Sister's night." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"So what do you want to watch?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Anything that doesn't have slime."</p><p>"So not ghostbusters?"</p><p>-00-</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked noticing her sister was lost in thought ratehr than watching the movie.</p><p>"Huh?" Kara asked looking over to her.</p><p>"Where's your head?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I was justing thinking back to that pocket dimension thing."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked turning off the tv.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Kara said.</p><p>"Yes it does." Alex said. "How bad was it?"</p><p>"Mongul knew what my fears were and he tried to use that knowledge against me and I let him." Kara said. "There was one point where I let him get to me so much I actually felt on the verge of a panic attack." She confessed causing Alex to hug her.</p><p>"I meant it when I said I will never give up on you again. No matter what it takes or how long it takes I will find you no matter where you are." Alex promised her.</p><p>"Some events are outside of your control." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I can't fight it." Alex countered. "Besides do you really think Alex would let me give up?"</p><p>Instead of answering Kara fell silent before eventually asking.</p><p>"Do you believe in fate?"</p><p>"Do you?" Alex countered.</p><p>"Right now I am feeling like the universe wants me stranded somewhere away from my family. First there was Krypton exploding and the Phantom Zone, then there was Lex sending me to the other side of the Galaxy and then the ring prison. It's just starting to feel like the universe wants me locked away somewhere." Kara said.</p><p>"I don't believe in fate." Alex said. "But if it exists and regardless of if the universe has plans for you, I say screw it. Together we are stronger than anything, including the universe and fate. So no matter what the universe tries I will always be there for you and I will always bring you home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Chapter 150</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does the house seem quiet to you?" Alex asked when she woke the next morning on the couch with Kara still resting against her.</p><p>"Yeah." Kara said before using her super hearing. "We're the only ones here. What time is it?"</p><p>"Half seven." Alex said as Kara sat up and stretched.</p><p>"Should we be worried that the kids are up so early?"</p><p>"Maybe they haven't gone to bed yet." Alex said standing and trying to make her back feel less stiff.</p><p>"That doesn't make me feel any better." Kara pointed out as the front door opened.</p><p>"Hey guys." Alex greeted as the three teens and one dog entered the room holding a box and coffee. "Where have you been?"</p><p>"We went out for breakfast." MJ said.</p><p>"Why didn't you wake us?"</p><p>"You looked like you needed the rest." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Almost like you forgot it was a school night last night." MJ added.</p><p>"But we got breakfast for you." The teenage Alex added as she handed her mother the box.</p><p>"Ohhh Crullers, my favourite." Kara smiled as she took one out of the box.</p><p>"You want to share?" The adult Alex asked her sister as she drunk the coffee her daughter had given her.</p><p>"No." Kara said honestly. "But if you want one you can have one." She said holding out the box.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"There is nothing at all that ties any of this into Stagg or Tycho." Vasquez said. "Everything points to them using Sloane Syndicate as an investment opportunity only."</p><p>"So the possible missing metas and Red-K just a coincidence?" Alex asked.</p><p>"We have nothing to say it isn't." Vasquez said.</p><p>"You don't sound convinced." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Well, I'm not." Vasquez said. "The good news is that Aptil's team is still looking into Stagg for Meta trafficking. He has said he will tell us if anything links back to Kai."</p><p>"And Tycho?"</p><p>"Apart from what he has said in the past, there is nothing to suggest he is behind any of this." Vasquez said.</p><p>"Could it actually just be Joiner?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"It does look that way." Vasquez said. "But it still seems too clean. Even if he was behind it, why would he confess and then commit suicide?"</p><p>"Maybe it got out of the control and that last attack and the deaths of the teens actually caused him to feel guilty." Kara said.</p><p>"Maybe." Alex said, clearly not convinced. "Regardless someone knows how to make Red-K and that scares me."</p><p>"Does Tycho have any link to Maxwell Lord?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It was one of the first things we checked and the answer is no. I mean they move in the same social circles, but actually even that isn't true. Tycho is a recluse and rarely socialises. But he'll get invited to the same events. But there is no close connection." Vasquez answered.</p><p>"Apart from Lane." Alex said.</p><p>"As in General Lane?" Supergirl asked.</p><p>"Yes." She confirmed. "Lord Industries was another corporation that Lane did business with. He gave Lord a lot of technology to investigate. Rumour has it though the relationship was terminated when Lane didn't see a good enough return. Which doesn't surprise me." Alex said. "Max hated the government, no way would he hand them anything."</p><p>"After that all business deals were with Stagg and Tycho." Vasquez finished.</p><p>"But we don't know the details." Alex said.</p><p>"Want me to ask Kal to dig into it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Can't hurt, but I doubt we will uncover anything. If someone other than Joiner is behind this they have done an amazing job at covering their tracks." Alex sighed as Rose knocked at the door.</p><p>"Ma'am you have a visitor." The DEO agent said as John Diggle stepped into the room.</p><p>"John, please tell me Mongul hasn't escaped." Alex greeted.</p><p>"No. He is on a prison planet." John said.</p><p>"So what brings you here?"</p><p>"I've been looking into Sinestro."</p><p>"And?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Firstly, following Mongul's stunt I looked at whether or not Sinestro would make a move for Mongul. So far they haven't. The rumour going round is they are both angry and impressed that he stole a yellow ring. However they aren't angry or impressed enough to either seek revenge or try to recruit him. However, the Guardians are concerned that they will be closely watching Mongul for signs that he should be recruited. That is their justification for sending him, and by accident you," he said looking at Kara, "to the pocket dimension. Apparently you kicking his ass while you were in there without powers has cost him some standing at Sinestro, but he could be a risk in the future. I also looked at yellow lanterns operating in this area and right now there are none. However, your theory of someone here trying to attract their attention has been deemed credible so I have been tasked to look for anyone on Earth who maybe trying to join Sinsetro. So I would like to ask that we conduct a joint investigation."</p><p>"Well, we have just hit a huge brick wall so I'd appreciate a fresh pair of eyes." Alex said before looking at her second in command. "Vasquez can you liaise with John?"</p><p>"Of course I'll get a computer ready." Vasquez said leaving the room.</p><p>"Thanks, but there is something else. You previously told me you were worried about the Red Lanterns." John said.</p><p>"Yes." Kara said looking more attentive. "How controlling is the ring?"</p><p>"When someone receives the ring they are indoctrinated. They give into the rage and hatred in their hearts. Soon it becomes all they know and it drives them. The Red Lantern Power ring replaces the heart of the wearer and the blood is spoiled. It becomes infected with rage energy and they can expel it. The thing is that blood is contagious. Anyone who is exposed can become infected, no matter how good and pure they are." Diggle explained.</p><p>"Exposed like a transfusion?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." Diggle said. "They can vomit blood. And if that gets on you it can infect you with rage."</p><p>"And I thought slime was bad." Kara said. "But that is way more gross."</p><p>"Even if you aren't infected the Red Lanterns are incredibly powerful. They can create blood portals, powered by their own blood, allowing them to travel anywhere. The Reds are consumed by anger. But they also have a strong sense of justice. They use their anger to bring justice at any cost. The reason I am telling you this is a warning to avoid them."</p><p>"It's not like we are seeking them out." Alex said.</p><p>"Then why the question?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"Lobo has a Red ring. He wants me to wear it and reek havoc on the universe." Kara explained. "We were trying to figure out how to stop that happening."</p><p>"There are two things that weaken a Red Lantern. Hope and Love. While you have those you should have nothing to fear." John said. "But we will keep watch."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"We need a games night." Alex said as she and her sister returned home and saw the kids in the lounge.</p><p>"I thought we were taking it easy on the kids." Kara countered.</p><p>"We'll beat you this time, because this time we aren't going easy on you." MJ said.</p><p>"That's what you thought you were doing?" His mother asked amused.</p><p>"I think he saw what we were doing and got confused." Kara said.</p><p>"You're claiming you were taking it easy?" MJ asked.</p><p>"I seem to remember you lost by just fifteen points." Kara recalled. "That was us taking it easy."</p><p>"You wish." MJ countered.</p><p>"Okay, we'll make it interesting." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Interesting how?" MJ asked.</p><p>"When you lose you you do all the chores for the next month."</p><p>"You are encouraging us to gamble?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"It's not gambling as we already know what the result will be." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"When we win what do we get?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"Whatever you want." The adult Kara said. "Because you aren't winning."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"So you lose by thirty points." The adult Alex said as she counted the scores as three shellshocked teens looked on. Looking at their faces she asked. "Sorry, do you want a recount?"</p><p>"No." The trio mumbled, clearly unhappy with life. "We're going upstairs."</p><p>"Thank you. I needed that." Kara said to her sister once the teens had stomped off.</p><p>"Well I needed MJ and Kara to do more chores, so everyone wins." Alex said.</p><p>"Apart from the kids." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Well I'm sure they will learn an important lesson from this." Alex said before looking at her sister and asking. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I don't know." Kara said. "There just seems to be so much bad stuff out there."</p><p>"There will always be bad stuff out there." Alex said. "But whatever is thrown at us we can beat it."</p><p>"There just seems so much of it at the moment." Kara said. "Even if Joiner was the one behind Kai and everything, Stagg and Tycho still seem to be dirt bags who will do something bad eventually."</p><p>"Worrying about it won't change it though. Maybe instead of concentrating on Lobo and Tycho and Stagg you should let someone else worry about those and focus on Alex."</p><p>"How is your concentrating only MJ and Kara going?" The adult Kara said.</p><p>"I never said do as I do." Alex pointed out. "But I'm serious, now Diggle is on board let him worry about the yellows and reds and all that come with them. You should focus on being Kara Danvers and all that entails."</p><p>"Then who will save you when you get into trouble."</p><p>"I'm going to stick to my desk for awhile." Alex said.</p><p>"Doesn't mean you won't find trouble."</p><p>"Said the kettle to the pot." Alex pointed out. "But I'm serious, you have carried a lot recently, it's time you stepped back and worried about yourself."</p><p>"I'll try." Kara said.</p><p>"You still suck at lying." Alex said hugging her. "I meant it when I said we will beat whatever comes our way, so quit worrying."</p><p>"Okay." Kara agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Chapter 151</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the teenage Alex emerged from the park with Chewie as night started to fall, she saw a man standing a few feet away. As the man looked at her his eyes narrowed in recognition before the teenager found herself being unable to move.</p><p>Sensing something was wrong Chewie started to jump up and down moments before Alex started to float, while her limbs remained unoperational. Unable to move her limbs Alex screamed for help before she focused on her neckless wondering if she could operate the alarm using telekinesis. All the while Chewie jumped and barked.</p><p>Opening her eyes again Alex saw that she was floating towards a van that was parked with its side door open. Deciding to use her telekinesis in a different way, she focused on the van, hoping to move it or at least shut the door and buy time. But no matter what she tried her telekinesis seemed to not work and eventually she found herself in the back of the van moments before the door was slammed shut.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi Kara, what's wrong?" The adult Alex greeted when her daughter called her.</p><p>"I think Alex is in trouble." The teenager said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alex asked, stopping what she was doing and giving the call her full attention.</p><p>"I just got back from school and found Chewie scratching at the front door."</p><p>"Well he probably wants a walk." Alex said.</p><p>"No, I mean he was on the outside. Alex took him for a walk, but Chewie came back without her and she isn't answering her phone and she's not in her apartment."</p><p>"I'll find her." Her mother said ending the call and going off to find Vasquez.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Let me go." The teenage Alex demanded when the forcefield round her head disappeared, although her body remained pinned.</p><p>"I can't do that. I need you." The man said in slightly broken English as the teenager looked round the abandoned building for means of escape.</p><p>"Why?" The teen asked.</p><p>"I need your mother."</p><p>"Then phone her."</p><p>"Phone?" The man said as if trying to picture what a phone was. "You have one of these phones?" He eventually asked.</p><p>"Yes. I can use it to call her."</p><p>"Interesting." The man said before approaching Alex and placing a hand on her head and asking. "Would anyone else come?"</p><p>"Yes, my aunt and the DEO." The teenager said, unsure why she told him that.</p><p>"That would be inconvenient." The man said. "I need time with your mother. Do you have another way to reach her?"</p><p>"A necklace. Only she would hear it." The teen said, once again wondering why she was telling him so much.</p><p>"Good." He said as the forcefield dropped lower and he used his free hand to pull on the chain round her neck. "How do I activate it?" He asked.</p><p>When Alex felt herself straining so not to speak the man said.</p><p>"Not telling me will only hurt you. I do not want to hurt you. How do I activate it?"</p><p>"Hold it tightly for three seconds." The teen said. Once again feeling she wasn't in control of what she was saying.</p><p>"Good." He said following the instruction. He then released the necklace and let go of Alex's head before stepping backwards. As he did so Alex felt the pressure on the rest of her body release and she could once again move her arms and legs. But as she moved her arms she discovered the forcefield wasn't gone merely expanded so she was enclosed in an invisible sphere.</p><p>With no way out she reached into her pocket and took out her phone, dismayed to see there was no signal.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"The problem is the dumbed down masses believe that they relate more to a fifteen year old millionaire with no brains or experience or well, anything, just because they are forever on TV, rather than a meta who apart from one small ability is in fact the same as them." Cat said. "You need to humanise these missing children."</p><p>"But they are human." Kara said.</p><p>"Indeed. But to the people out there they may as well be invading aliens. But this is why you are ideally suited to this task. You know how to relate to humans, probably more than humans do." Cat said. "Behind every name on your list is a story. Find it."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said just as she heard the alarm. "I have to go." She said before running to the balcony and flying off.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As she flew into the old, abandoned, building Supergirl saw her daughter seemingly punching thin air looking upset.</p><p>"Alex?" She called flying towards her only to find herself inside an invisible forcefield and being moved to the ground.</p><p>"Thank you for joining us." The humanoid alien said walking towards the trapped Supergirl, who tried to shout threats at him. However the forcefield kept her and sound trapped. However after a moment the man waved his hand slightly and the force field dropped away slightly so her head was free. As her eyes started glowing the man said.</p><p>"Before you do anything regrettable I am the only one who can deactivate the forcefields and there is a limited amount of oxygen in that one." He said pointing to where Alex was.</p><p>"Let her go." Supergirl demanded, but her eyes stopped glowing.</p><p>"You are in no condition to make demands. But tell me what I want and she will be released." The alien said before taking out a small device. "I am after information. I need to know everything you know about him." He said showing her a holographic image.</p><p>"You don't need Alex for that. She has no idea who that is. Let her go and I will tell you everything I know." Supergirl pleaded.</p><p>"If I trusted you, I might. But I trust no one." He said rolling up his sleeve revealing his arm that had a truth seeker wrapped round it. Seeing the recognition on Supergirl's face he said. "You recognise this? Good. But this is different. I have joined with my friend, his powers are combined with mine. We will uncover the truth." He said stepping towards Supergirl before reaching out and touching her face with the arm that had the truth seeker round it. "What do you know of him?"</p><p>"He's dead. He died years ago."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I don't know. They said it was an accident."</p><p>"You're hiding something." The man said. "That is futile. I will uncover the truth." He said. "This will hurt you."</p><p>As the teenager watched her mother's face display pain and sadness she tried once more to use her powers and knock the man over. But once again she found her powers were useless, so instead she screamed and cried against the forcefield using up precious oxygen.</p><p>-00-</p><p>After what felt like an eternity to the teenager she saw the man's mouth move. Although from inside her barrier she couldn't hear what he was saying. But no sooner as his mouth stopped moving she saw her mother crumple to the ground unmoving. The man then looked at Alex and waved his arm causing the forcefield surrounding her to disappear.</p><p>Spluttering, the teen stumbled towards her mother, screaming out to her. As she dropped down next to her she shook her, getting more scared when her mother did not respond.</p><p>"There was no need to hide that." The man said standing near the pair before he took out another metal cube from his pocket and started fiddling with it.</p><p>"What did you do to her?" The teenager demanded.</p><p>"I searched for the truth. She will recover." He said before adding. "She loves you very much." He then stepped towards the pair. Seeing the man approach Alex cradled her mother's head as if trying to protect her.</p><p>As he reached them he held out the metal cube. "This is all I can give you. It may provide answers." He said. When Alex did not take the device he placed it on Supergirl's chest and then left.</p><p>"Mom!" Alex called trying to wake her mother. Getting no response she took out her phone out once more, relieved to see she finally had a signal.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Alex?" The adult Alex called running into the warehouse with J'onn.</p><p>"Help her." The teenager sobbed in response from where she sat on the ground, still cradling her mother's head on her lap.</p><p>"What happened?" Alex asked as she started to look at her sister, relieved to find she was breathing.</p><p>"He did this. He said she'd wake up, but she won't." The teenage sobbed as the adult Alex turned to J'onn.</p><p>"Take her to Lena's lab." Alex said. "I'll stay with Alex."</p><p>"I don't want to leave her." The teenager cried.</p><p>"I know. But we need to get her help as soon as possible." The adult Alex said trying to sound calm.</p><p>"I'll look after her." J'onn assured her as he scooped the unconscious Kryptonian up before flying off.</p><p>When he was gone Alex called Lena to tell her to get to her lab before looking at her niece and asking.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Alex asked.</p><p>When the teen nodded again Alex asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>As the teenager explained things her aunt suddenly felt a pressure in her head and all of a sudden she could clearly see everything that the teenage Alex was describing. The sensation was so intense she staggered back a couple of steps causing her niece to ask.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Sorry, I just got a little dizzy." Alex said as J'onn flew back into the warehouse.</p><p>"She's safe." J'onn immediately said before asking. "You ready?" Seeing the nods he held onto both Alexes and flew them to Lena's lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. Chapter 152</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong with her?" The teenage Alex asked when her aunt and Lena emerged from the room that her unconscious mother was lying in.</p><p>"We can't find anything wrong with her." Her aunt said.</p><p>"Has she woken up?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"No. Not yet." The adult Alex said. "But we are confident she will soon."</p><p>"It's my fault." The teenage Alex said staring at her hands.</p><p>"No it's not." Her aunt said.</p><p>"He took me to get her. I couldn't fight him off and then when I was at the warehouse and he released the forcefield I told him what he wanted. I told him how to activate the alarm, I did exactly what he wanted."</p><p>"It's also what your mom would have wanted you to do." Alex reminded her as she sat down next to her niece and pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"She looked so sad and in pain, but I couldn't get to her. I tried to but my powers wouldn't work and I couldn't help her." The teenager said after a moment.</p><p>"The important thing is you are safe." Alex said. "That will have given your mom so much strength."</p><p>Not sure how to help comfort the teen J'onn said.</p><p>"Why don't I move a couch into your mother's room? Then you can sit with her and get some rest."</p><p>"While he does that I need to check you out." Alex said to her niece.</p><p>"I'm fine." The teen said.</p><p>"While you may think that, when your mom wakes up if I haven't confirmed that she's going to kill me." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"What if she doesn't wake up?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Alex, listen to me." Lena said stepping forward. "Your mother is a fighter. She'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are okay. Which is why I know she'll wake up."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Alex sat on the couch with her niece waiting for Kara to wake up the door opened moments before Chewie jumped up and started licking the teenager's face.</p><p>Looking over to the door the adult Alex saw her daughter standing there. "I'll be back in a minute." She said to her niece.</p><p>"How's aunt Kara?" Her daughter asked as she stepped out of the room.</p><p>"Right now she isn't waking up." Alex said.</p><p>"But she will right?" Her daughter pressed.</p><p>"We hope so." Alex replied before asking. "How did you know we were here?"</p><p>"Alex messaged me." The teenager shrugged.</p><p>"Where's MJ?" Alex asked.</p><p>"At home. He was letting grandma know what happened. Do you want me to go back home?"</p><p>"Yes." Alex said before looking back into her sister's room and seeing her niece sadly stroking Chewie. "No. Why don't you sit with Alex for awhile?" Alex suggested. "I'm sure she'd prefer your company to mine."</p><p>Nodding her daughter entered the room as her mother looked on.</p><p>"Anything?" Lena asked approaching her.</p><p>"No." Alex said shaking her head. "She is still completely unresponsive."</p><p>"All the tests look fine. Brain activity looks completely normal. Everything suggests she is just sleeping." Lena said. "Have you got anything more from Alex?"</p><p>"No. She's understandably upset and isn't being fully coherent. Going over it makes her more upset and is likely to trigger her powers playing up and that is the last thing we need right now." Alex said. "But from what she said I am pretty sure it was a Vertullarian."</p><p>"A truthseeker?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Yes." Alex confirmed.</p><p>"Do you think Kara resisted?" Lena asked.</p><p>"You shouldn't be able to." Alex said. "But maybe something to do with Kryptonian physiology caused some sort of reaction. Or maybe it wasn't that at all."</p><p>"If it was a truthseeker did Alex tell you what it was after?" Lena asked.</p><p>"She couldn't hear anything." Alex said. "But he did show Kara an image of a man. But Alex had no idea who it was."</p><p>"Do you think this is related to Sloane Syndicate?"</p><p>"I hope not. From what Alex said whoever did this knew Alex was Supergirl's daughter. So we need to figure out who was behind this as quickly as possible so we can figure out how much danger they are in. But until Kara wakes up I don't even know where to start with that investigation."</p><p>"And how are you doing?" Lena asked.</p><p>"I just wish I knew how to help her." Alex replied looking back into the room at her unconscious sister.</p><p>"I don't want to add to your problems, but do you have any idea why Alex's powers didn't work?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Nothing concrete. They seem okay now. My guess is either she was too upset or the forcefield her captor used stopped them somehow. But until we figure out who it was I can't narrow it down."</p><p>-00-</p><p>Waking from a nightmare Kara sat up gasping for breath before looking round for her daughter. "Alex?"</p><p>"Mom!" The teenager said rushing over to her as her cousin left the room to find her mother.</p><p>"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked jumping off the bed to hug her daughter. But still weak from her experience she stumbled into the hug.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Nothing. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Kara asked holding her daughter tightly.</p><p>"No. I'm fine." The teen said hugging her mother before asking. "Who was that? What did they want? Who was in the hologram?"</p><p>"Slow down." Kara said before looking over her daughter's head at her sister who was waiting in the doorway with similar questions. But instead of asking those questions the adult Alex directed Kara back to the bed.</p><p>"Let's all take a breath." The older Alex said. "Kara, get back on the bed."</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara said but allowed herself to be directed back to the bed.</p><p>"What happened?" Her daughter asked. "Who did this?"</p><p>"The important thing is it's over." Kara said.</p><p>"Is it?" The teenager asked before her aunt could.</p><p>"Yes." Kara replied, although doubt lingered in her voice.</p><p>"Who was he? Why did he hurt you?" The teenager pressed.</p><p>"The man was an investigator. He was trying to find out what had happened to someone." Kara explained.</p><p>"The man in the projection?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Yes." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"Why come after you?"</p><p>"I was one of the last people to see him." Kara said. "He thought I knew who had killed him. He wanted to know what I knew. When he didn't believe me he tried using a Vertullarian?"</p><p>"A what?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"It is something that forces you to tell the truth." Kara said. "Only it wasn't a normal Vertullarian. It was a kinda hybrid Vertullarian."</p><p>"What do you mean hybrid?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"He had merged with it somehow so it didn't just make me tell the truth, it was like it made me re-live the memories and he was there with me." Kara explained her voice trailing off slightly as she started to lose herself in the memory. Snapping herself out of it though she said. "But in the end he believed me." She then pulled her daughter in for another hug, leaving both Alexes believing there was more to the story.</p><p>"How are you feeling now?" The older Alex asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. A little tired maybe, but I'm okay." Kara replied before pulling back from her daughter and looking at her adding. "I'm just glad you are okay." Seeing her daughter's frown though Kara asked.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"</p><p>"No." The teen said.</p><p>"What aren't you telling me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"He gave me this." The teenage Alex said taking something from her pocket and showing it to her mother. "He said it was all he could give me."</p><p>"Have you activated it?" Kara asked as the older Alex stood, her jaw muscles twitching in frustration that her niece had hidden a potentially dangerous object from her.</p><p>"No." The teen said, oblivious to her aunt's annoyance.</p><p>"Can I?" Kara said holding out her hand.</p><p>Nodding the teenager passed her mother the device. Moments later Kara activated the device and a projection of a man entered the room. Alex immediately recognised it as the man the investigator had shown earlier.</p><p>"He's the one the man wanted to know about?" The teen guessed.</p><p>"Yes." Kara confirmed.</p><p>"Who is it?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"It's your father." Kara said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Chapter 153</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm okay. You don't need to watch over me." Kara said to her sister as she sat on the couch as her daughter went upstairs to talk to her cousins.</p><p>"Even if I believed that, mom has given me strict instructions." Alex pointed out as she passed Kara a bottle of water.</p><p>"Didn't those instructions involve pie?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. I think she had other things on her mind, like making sure you were okay."</p><p>"I'm okay." Kara repeated.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Alex asked as she sat next to her sister.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just worried about Alex."</p><p>"She seemed okay." Alex pointed out. "And it's not like she didn't know she had a father and maybe seeing his picture is a good thing."</p><p>"It is, but that's not what I meant." Kara said.</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"She shouldn't have to keep going through things like this." Kara said.</p><p>"Neither should you." Her sister countered. "The important thing is you are both safe now." When Kara didn't respond Alex asked. "Want to tell me what happened? As in all of it."</p><p>"He was sent by Fels' family." Kara said. "He told me that Fels came from a powerful family from the planet Dakran. He ran away twenty years ago, but he didn't know why. His family searched for him for years, and when they discovered he was dead they sent him and his truthseeker friend to find out the truth."</p><p>"How did they find you?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Lobo. He sent them here." Kara said. "Which means things aren't over with him." After a moment she continued. "He wanted to know about Fels. I didn't want him to know about his connection to Alex so I tried to hide it. But that just made him convinced I was hiding something about Fels' death. He thought I was able to overcome the hybrid truthseeker so he probed events before and after. But like I said, it wasn't reading my mind or making me say the truth he made me re-live every memory he probed." Kara said wrapping her arms round her knees. "But he was in my head too. I mean he was talking to me throughout, like an interrogation. He sensed I was hiding something so probed deeper. I tried so hard to hide the link between Fels and Alex, but it was so draining and hurt so much and he seemed so powerful. In the end I was no match for him and I couldn't hold out anymore and now he knows." Kara said. "Eventually he told me his job was to find out what happened to Fels and he was content I had nothing to do with his death and let me go. But now he knows about Alex. What if they want her?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Fels' family."</p><p>"I think you are getting ahead of yourself." Alex said. "But even if you're right, there's no way they are getting her." Before Kara could respond they heard the front door open and shut causing the sisters to look at each other before jumping up.</p><p>"Kara!" Alex called upstairs moments before both her kids came down.</p><p>"What?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Where's Alex?" The older Kara asked.</p><p>"She went down to get some water a few minutes ago." MJ said.</p><p>Realising it was Alex who had left Kara rushed out of the house and chased after her daughter.</p><p>"What happened?" The adult Alex asked looking at her kids.</p><p>"Don't know. She was fine when she came down." MJ said.</p><p>"Well she had been a bit quiet." The teen Kara said. "But other than that she was okay."</p><p>-00-</p><p>Seeing her daughter walk through the rain Kara called out to her, but got no response. Breaking out into a run, Kara quickly caught up to her.</p><p>"Alex." She said, but the teen kept walking into the park. "Alex stop."</p><p>"I need to be alone." The teenager said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to say anything to upset you." The teen said.</p><p>"You won't." Kara said moving to stand in front of her daughter who then changed direction and walked down a different path.</p><p>"Alex, stop." Kara repeated once again moving to in front of her daughter. "Talk to me. What's going on?" Kara asked as the rain lashed down.</p><p>"I just need to be alone."</p><p>"That's not happening." Kara said. "You can talk to me here or I will fly us home, but we are talking. What's going on?"</p><p>"You won't understand."</p><p>"Try me." Kara said.</p><p>"Maybe I will never be the hero you are, but I don't want you to choose someone over you. And I definitely don't want you to choose me over you."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I heard you talk to Alex. You got hurt trying to protect me."</p><p>"Of course I tried to protect you. You are everything to me. I will always protect you." Kara said.</p><p>"What good does that do if you are dead?" Alex cried, tears running down her face. "I thought he had killed you. You were on the ground. You weren't moving. I thought you were dead." She added moments before Kara hugged her tightly.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As Kara sat on the couch that evening thinking through everything that had happened she heard Alex whimpering from her bedroom. Jumping up Kara rushed in and saw her daughter thrashing in her sleep.</p><p>"Alex." She called moving to the bed, but as she did so she suddenly saw herself drowning, the image so vivid that it caused a moment of shock before she shook it off and gently shook her daughter awake. "Alex." She called again as the teen's eyes opened.</p><p>"Mom?" Alex gasped before hugging her.</p><p>"It's okay. You're safe." Kara said. "You were having a nightmare. It's over now." She soothed, refusing to release her until she felt her daughter's trembling stop. When she did eventually pull away she called out for the lights to turn on before looking at her daughter. "We are both okay." Kara assured her. When Alex nodded Kara asked. "Do you think you can sleep?"</p><p>"I don't want to go back to sleep." The teenager said, afraid of the nightmares that might be waiting.</p><p>"Then we'll do something else." Kara replied. "Let's go to the lounge. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Kara said starting to stand.</p><p>"Mom. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."</p><p>"I don't mind you yelling if it means you are being honest about how you feel, rather than bottling everything up." Kara said, hugging her again. "Although telling me how you feel over doughnuts would be better still." She added causing her daughter to snort. Kara's expression then turned serious and she pulled away from Alex before adding. "What I do mind is you running off. Especially after you had just been kidnapped."</p><p>"I'm sorry." The teen said.</p><p>"And Alex is still really annoyed with you for not handing the holo cube over earlier."</p><p>"I knew she would take it." The teen said.</p><p>"To protect you, you could have been dangerous." Kara pressed.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The teenager said.</p><p>"I know." Kara said. "There's something else you need to know. No matter how much you complain you will always be the most important person to me and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Even if that means I get hurt. But no matter what happens I will always try as hard as possible to get home to you." She paused and looked at her daughter before adding. "When I was trapped in that pocket dimension with Mongul it was you who kept me going. You will always be my strength." She said letting her words sink in before she stood.</p><p>"Come on. Let's get that hot chocolate." Kara said leading her to the lounge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Chapter 154</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Alex!" MJ called as he and his sister entered his cousin's apartment. Only his loud call woke the adult Kara and her daughter, who had been sleeping on the couch.</p><p>"MJ?" Kara asked confused as Chewie ran into the apartment and jumped onto Alex's lap.</p><p>"Sorry. Kinda thought you'd be up." MJ said.</p><p>"What time is it?" Kara asked as Alex sat up and tried to wake herself up, with the help of Chewie.</p><p>"Seven thirty." MJ said.</p><p>"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Kara asked confused.</p><p>"We're going out. We wanted to know if Alex still wanted to come?"</p><p>"Can I?" The teenage Alex asked looking at her mother.</p><p>"Of course." Kara smiled.</p><p>"I'll go get dressed." The teenager said walking off to her bedroom.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You look like crap." The adult Alex commented as her sister walked into the lounge, Chewie at her side.</p><p>"Alex had a few nightmares last night so we didn't get much sleep. Then Kara and MJ came in ten minutes ago and woke us up."</p><p>"I did tell you giving my kids access to your apartment was a mistake." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Because you thought they'd hold parties there, not because they are walking alarm clocks." Kara countered.</p><p>"How's Alex?"</p><p>"Stressed." Kara said.</p><p>"What was last night about?"</p><p>"She heard us talk and was annoyed that I had put myself in danger to save her." Kara explained before adding. "She thought I'd been killed."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Alex said.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"I should have seen it. I should have reassured her more."</p><p>"It's not your fault. I was the one who got hurt, again. How is it that I have all these powers but the ones I love the most I can't protect?"</p><p>"I was going to ask how you were doing, but I think you just answered." Alex said.</p><p>"I am trying so hard to keep it together. But I feel like everything I do at the moment is letting Alex down."</p><p>"You aren't letting Alex down. You have done everything possible to keep her safe." Alex reminded her.</p><p>"But she keeps getting hurt." Kara said miserably. "And what if they come after her?"</p><p>"If they do we will protect her." Alex said wrapping an arm round Kara. "Whatever happens you aren't in this alone."</p><p>"Thank you." Kara said, taking comfort from the hug.</p><p>"There's something we need to talk about though." Alex said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know this is going to make you mad, so I need you to stay calm."</p><p>"What?" Kara asked sitting up and looking at her sister.</p><p>"I needed to know how much danger you were in so I looked at the DEO files on the planet Dakran. It took a while to find as we call it a different name. But I did find it."</p><p>"Are we in danger?" Kara asked.</p><p>"They are capable of space travel, but they don't have a history of wars." Alex said. "If you don't want to know what I found I can bury the information, but there is something you may need to know."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They have several mental powers, including telekinesis. But some had a projection power."</p><p>"Projection?" Kara asked lost.</p><p>"Apparently some can project memories into peoples minds."</p><p>"And change their memories?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. More like it let's them share images of their memories with others."</p><p>"Okay." Kara said not sure where her sister was going.</p><p>"The thing is, after we found you Alex was telling me what had happened. She was obviously very upset. But as she spoke I suddenly felt a pressure in my head and then it was like I could actually see what happened to you. It maybe nothing, but it might be another power coming through." She then noticed Kara's expression and she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"Last night, well this morning, Alex was having a nightmare. When I went to wake her I suddenly had this image in my head that I was drowning. It was so vivid."</p><p>"It might be a coincidence." Alex said.</p><p>"And if it wasn't? Her nightmares are terrifying." Kara said worried.</p><p>"She's strong. She will be okay." Alex said stated before saying. "But if it is a new power she needs to learn to control it quickly or she might share things she doesn't want to."</p><p>"I'll talk to her." Kara said.</p><p>"If you want it, everything we have on Dakran is on this disk." Alex said passing her a thumb drive.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi guys." Alex called when her kids entered the house. Immediately noticing her daughter wasn't there Kara asked.</p><p>"Where's Alex?"</p><p>"She went back to your place." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She thought you were there." MJ explained.</p><p>"I'll head over." Kara said standing as Chewie ran to the front door. As she walked past her niece and nephew she asked.</p><p>"Was she okay today?"</p><p>"More cranky that normal." MJ said as his sister kicked him.</p><p>"She was only cranky with you. And you deserved it." The teenage Kara said to her brother. She then looked at her aunt and said. "Until Martin came she talked a lot about what happened. She's more worried about you than anything else."</p><p>"Thanks." The older Kara said before leaving.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kara asked her daughter when she entered the apartment with Chewie a couple of minutes later.</p><p>"I wasn't the one tortured." The teen pointed out.</p><p>"It wasn't torture." Kara said. "And I am fine now." She said hugging her daughter. "Where have you been all day?"</p><p>"We went to a theme park." The teenager said.</p><p>"Was it fun?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Kara said Martin was there to."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay, what's wrong?" Kara asked fed up of the short answers.</p><p>"Why did they want information?"</p><p>"What?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The man who took me and hurt you. Why did he want the information?"</p><p>"They think your father was murdered, they wanted to find out by who."</p><p>"But why now? And who sent him?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"He told me that your father's family had been searching for him for years. When they discovered he was dead they hired him to find out what happened."</p><p>"Did they know how he'd get information?"</p><p>"I don't know. Probably." Kara said.</p><p>"So I'm related to people who use torture?"</p><p>"They wanted answers. And I'm pretty sure your aunt has done plenty of the wrong things for the right reasons. Especially when it comes to protecting family. But it doesn't make her a bad person and I still love her." Kara countered.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Speaking of your aunt doing things, she was really worried when we went missing. And she was worried we might still be in danger, so she started to look for information about your father's planet. It turns out the DEO had some information about it. And Alex gave me this." Kara said holding out the thumb drive. "If you want to know about the other half of you it is on here."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"What the planet was like, culture, religion and powers."</p><p>"There's more than just telekinesis?"</p><p>"There is. That doesn't mean you develop them though."</p><p>"Have you looked at it?"</p><p>"No." Kara said. "And if you want to throw this away we can do that. But of you want to read the contents everything Earth has on them is here."</p><p>For a moment the teen looked at the disk before looking back at her mother and asking.</p><p>"Will you look at it with me?"</p><p>"Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. Chapter 155</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused when she saw her sister sitting at her desk at the DEO.</p><p>"I decided moping at home wasn't healthy so I thought I'd be productive and started looking for connections between Sloane Syndicate and Stagg and Tycho."</p><p>"Found anything?"</p><p>"Joiner, Stagg and Tycho do have one thing in common." Kara said.</p><p>"What?" Alex asked wondering what she had missed.</p><p>"They are all called Simon."</p><p>"So your plan is to not trust anyone called Simon?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Bad as it is, it's the best plan we have." Kara pointed out. "Has Diggle found anything?"</p><p>"Nothing. Maybe we are reading too much into this. Maybe it was a big coincidence." Alex said.</p><p>"And you say I'm the bad liar." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"How's Alex?"</p><p>"We looked at the information you found."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"She did that whole silent contemplation thing she does." Kara said. "She said she was fine, but she clearly isn't."</p><p>"It's a lot to process. She just needs time."</p><p>"I hope so." Kara said.</p><p>"What did she say about the other powers?" Alex asked.</p><p>"She said she was pretty sure she would have noticed powers like those. I've asked J'onn to talk to her, maybe he can help figure out if she does have any of those powers." Kara said as her phone buzzed. "Shoot, I am meant to be at CatCo. I'll see you tonight."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"You don't have that one." MJ said reading the list later that day.</p><p>"Based on?" His sister asked.</p><p>"How many times have I thrown a cushion at her head and had it land?" MJ asked.</p><p>"You have a point." His sister agreed. "Okay, no forcefield."</p><p>"Self-Sustenance?" MJ asked. "What's that?"</p><p>"Being able to survive without air, food, sleep or water." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"So that's a no. I mean you almost drowned and you sleep more than I do." MJ said.</p><p>"But she eats way less than aunt Kara, so maybe it is still developing." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Okay, we'll add that to the maybe pile. Telekinesis, yeah we know about that." MJ went on. "Telepathy. No."</p><p>"How do you know?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I'd know if you were reading my mind."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Alex pressed. "Maybe I am good at chess because I am reading my opponent's mind."</p><p>"She's got you there." Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Let's move on." MJ said, uncomfortable with the idea of anyone reading his mind. "Teleportation. We would have noticed that. But then again have you tried?"</p><p>"Pretty sure she will have thought about sending you somewhere else." His sister said.</p><p>"Pretty sure it would only work on me." Alex said.</p><p>"You should practice, then you could get an extra thirty minutes in bed everyday." MJ said as he continued down the list. "What's Illusion Casting?"</p><p>"Something to do with projecting thoughts into other people's heads." Alex explained.</p><p>"Well I am sure I would have noticed that. But if you do have that I'm not forgiving you. I mean you could have projected all the answers to the last test into my head." MJ said. "I really feel like you got short changed on the power thing." MJ added unsympathetically. "So are you going to go and see them?"</p><p>"Who?" The teenage Alex asked confused.</p><p>"Your relatives."</p><p>"They're on a different planet." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Your mom has a space ship so you could go." MJ countered. "And we could go as well."</p><p>"I'm not going." Alex said, her tone slightly snappy. "I don't want to see them."</p><p>"Sorry. You don-" MJ apologised.</p><p>"Why don't you get some more drinks and snacks?" His sister interrupted.</p><p>"Sure." He said leaving the room.</p><p>"Just because they hired some dodgy guy to get information doesn't mean they are bad and it definitely doesn't make your dad a bad person either." The teenage Kara said.</p><p>"Doesn't make him a good person either."</p><p>"From the sound of it your dad ran away from them." Kara said. "Maybe he thought they weren't good people and wanted a fresh start."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"You need a distraction." Kara went on trying to cheer her cousin up. "I have a great idea and it will make MJ think twice."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Where are the kids?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's house that evening.</p><p>"Upstairs. MJ is trying to figure out how to exploit any new powers Alex might get." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"Anything I should be worried about?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No. Well not until Alex develops new powers." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"That's really not comforting." Kara pointed out before asking. "How is she?"</p><p>"She seemed okay." Alex said. "MJ and Kara are keeping her busy. Do you have reason to think she shouldn't be okay?"</p><p>"Well she figured out her father's family employed someone to get the truth by any means necessary and she doesn't feel comfortable with that."</p><p>"Is that why your crinkle is etched on your face?" Alex asked.</p><p>"No." Kara said.</p><p>"Then what's wrong?"</p><p>"What if she wants to go there and she likes it and she feels closer to Fels's family than me?"</p><p>"That's never going to happen." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But it could-"</p><p>"Kara, I know exactly what you are feeling. A while ago MJ started looking for his biological father. And I was so scared that he'd feel more connected to him than me. And then after I got over that, then I started to worry about what would happen if MJ met him and was rejected by him."</p><p>"I hadn't even thought about that yet." Kara said miserably.</p><p>"My point is having worries is normal. But that doesn't mean any are grounded in fact."</p><p>"I know. But that isn't going to stop me worrying about it."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I'm going go back to my place." Kara said.</p><p>"What about Alex?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"If she's having fun she may as well stay here. Besides I have a CatCo thing to do."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Okay, I'll look at a card and think hard about it and you tell me what it is." The teenage Kara said looking at her cousin.</p><p>"Okay." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>As Kara picked up the first card she looked at it then closed her eyes.</p><p>"Two of hearts." Alex said.</p><p>"Right." Kara said picking up another card.</p><p>"Eight of spades." Alex said.</p><p>"Right again." Kara said going for the next card.</p><p>"Three of hearts."</p><p>"Yes." Kara said going for the next.</p><p>"Nine of clubs."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wait, let me try." MJ said.</p><p>"Okay, come sit here." Kara instructed. "So there are no mirrors or reflections." She explained.</p><p>Nodding MJ sat on the floor in front of the couch his sister was on and picked up a card.</p><p>"Try concentrating." His sister instructed.</p><p>"Okay." MJ said closing his eyes.</p><p>"Queen of diamonds." The teenage Alex said.</p><p>"Yes." MJ said picking up the next card, looking at it and closing his eyes.</p><p>"Seven of spades." Alex said.</p><p>"Right." MJ said going to the next.</p><p>"Five of hearts." Alex said.</p><p>"Yes." MJ confirmed looking more and more uncomfortable.</p><p>"MJ, your phone is ringing." The adult Alex said from the doorway.</p><p>"Okay." He said jumping up and running to his bedroom.</p><p>"What's going on?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"MJ seemed really freaked out about Alex being psychic so we set up an experiment to convince him she was."</p><p>"Which is why you were sat behind him telling Alex what card it was?" Alex guessed.</p><p>"Yes." Her daughter agreed.</p><p>"You are getting good at this pranking people thing." Alex said to her niece.</p><p>"Did mom come back?" The teenager asked.</p><p>"Yes, but she went over to your place to work on an article." Alex said. "But I think she'd like to see you."</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the teenage Alex entered the apartment with Chewie she saw her mother sitting at the table reading some reports.</p><p>"Hi." Kara called from the table.</p><p>"Hi." Alex replied as she came over and hugged her mother.</p><p>"You okay?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"What are you doing back?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I missed you." The teen said.</p><p>"I missed you too." Kara said. "But you should go have fun."</p><p>"I'm not sure how much more fun MJ could take." Alex said. "But when we were walking Chewie earlier there was a poster up. There's a fun fair or carnival, whatever they are called, starting tomorrow. Do you want to go?"</p><p>"I thought you didn't like fun fairs?" Kara said suspiciously.</p><p>"The theme park was kinda okay and you like them."</p><p>"Oh-" Kara said guessing that Alex was about to tell her she wanted to go to Dakran and was trying to soften the blow.</p><p>"What?" The teen asked.</p><p>"If that's what you want then I will support you."</p><p>"It's a fun fair." Alex said confused.</p><p>"Which you don't like, so it is your way of saying you want to go to Dakran."</p><p>"You think I want to meet the people who had you tortured?" The teen asked.</p><p>"You don't?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Not until I have developed my powers more so I can make them regret what they did." The teenager replied.</p><p>"You shouldn't use your powers for that." Kara said sternly.</p><p>"You said you were fine with Alex doing whatever it took to protect family."</p><p>"That's not exactly what I said." Kara countered.</p><p>"It was close enough." The teen countered before asking. "So are we going to go?"</p><p>"You sure you want to?" Kara pressed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay. But I meant it just now when I said I'd support you no matter what you wanted to do and if you want to go to Dakran I will take you."</p><p>"I know. But why would I want to go?"</p><p>"To meet the rest of your family."</p><p>"They're not my family." The teenager said. "I don't know what they are to me. But I do know my family is right here on Earth." She added as she hugged her mother once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Chapter 156</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We were starting to think you weren't coming." The adult Alex said when her sister and niece approached the car the following evening.</p><p>"Why are we driving?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Because it is across town and not all of us can fly." Alex pointed out.</p><p>"But if you want to fly me, I'm good with that." MJ said.</p><p>"No." His mother said sternly.</p><p>"So unfair." MJ muttered.</p><p>"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your flight to Midvale." The adult Kara said.</p><p>"What flight to Midvale?" The adult Alex asked.</p><p>"Next time we go to Midvale I am flying MJ." Kara said.</p><p>"Why?" Her sister asked.</p><p>"Payment." MJ said.</p><p>"You know, I'm not going to ask any more questions." Alex said getting in the car.</p><p>-00-</p><p>As the kids ran off to a ride and Alex went off to buy ice cream Kara looked up at the sky, taking in the stars and trying not to see danger in every dot. As she looked she suddenly felt something hit her. Turning she saw a man, who had just rebounded off her, on the ground.</p><p>"I am so sorry." The man apologised from the floor. "Kara?"</p><p>"Steve?" She asked confused as she helped him up.</p><p>"Hi. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."</p><p>"You were the one on the floor." Kara said feeling guilty.</p><p>"Please don't mention that to Martin. Part of me hopes he still idolises me. Him finding out I was knocked over from walking into someone might ruin the illusion."</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Are you here by yourself?" Kara asked not seeing Martin anywhere.</p><p>"Wow, you have a very sad impression of me." He commented.</p><p>"I meant you seem to be without Martin."</p><p>"He saw Alex, your daughter rather than your sister who he seems terrified of, and ran off with her." He explained before adding. "So I have to ask, what's with the names?"</p><p>"The names?"</p><p>"Two Karas and two Alexes. Why and doesn't it get confusing?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Kara agreed without giving any more information.</p><p>"You okay? Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem a little tired."</p><p>"It's been a busy couple of days." Kara said. "I just need more sugar." She added as Alex approached holding some ice cream.</p><p>"Hi Steve." Alex said surprised to see him.</p><p>"Hi." He smiled.</p><p>"Sorry did you want an ice cream?" Alex asked as she passed a tub to her sister.</p><p>"No. I'm fine thanks. Anyway I'll leave you to it."</p><p>"Are you here by yourself?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Good to see that impression runs in the family." Steve commented, confusing Alex.</p><p>"You are welcome to go round with us." Kara said. "Looks like we have been abandoned by our kids as well."</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Hi mum." The teenage Alex said approaching Kara later.</p><p>"Hey. Where are the others?" Kara asked looking round.</p><p>"On the Screamer ride."</p><p>"You didn't want to go on it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I wanted to make sure you were okay."</p><p>"Quit worrying about me. As long as you are having fun I'm happy." Kara said.</p><p>"You aren't just saying that so you can eat Wool Candy and ice cream?"</p><p>"I think you mean Cotton Candy." Kara said. "And no, I just want you to have fun."</p><p>"Where's Alex?" The teen asked not seeing her aunt.</p><p>"Competing with Steve in the shooting game." Kara explained. "I'm fine. Go." She added as someone carrying a huge soft toy approached.</p><p>"Here you go." Steve said passing Kara the toy. As he did so he saw the teenager and said. "Oh hi Alex. Sorry did you want that instead?"</p><p>"No thanks I'm good." She replied before looking at her mother who said.</p><p>"Go."</p><p>"Fine." The teen said walking off.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Yes, just trying to persuade her to have fun." Kara replied before looking at the large toy in her arms. As she did so she asked, not trying to hide her surprise. "You won?"</p><p>"I appreciate the surprise in your voice." He said.</p><p>"Sorry." Kara said. "Did Alex win as well?"</p><p>"No. And I would not like to be the manager of the shooting range right now."</p><p>"I'm sure Alex won't do anything. Although there was that time in high school … you know what, I'm just going to drag Alex away." She said passing the toy back to Steve.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"I can't believe it is so rigged." The adult Alex complained as Kara brought her back to where Steve was waiting.</p><p>"Deep down you are expecting it to be rigged." Kara pointed out. "And remember we are here to have fun, not to get ulcers and not to embarrass the kids."</p><p>"I walked away didn't I?"</p><p>"Technically I dragged you away, but sure we'll say you walked." Kara said as Alex glared at her, then at Steve and the large stuffed toy.</p><p>"Here." He said passing the toy back to Kara.</p><p>"You sure you don't want it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Not really my thing." He confessed, before saying in a stage whisper. "Plus if you are holding it your sister might stop glaring at me."</p><p>"I like your optimism." Kara smiled.</p><p>"Also, I need a favour."</p><p>"Sure." Kara said.</p><p>"Saturday's match starts at 10 over at Prescott High. The thing is my shift doesn't finish until nine, and it will cut it a bit close getting Martin there. Can you take him?"</p><p>"Of course." Kara said.</p><p>"You are a lifesaver. And as a thank you, you mentioned that you didn't really know any of the other parents, so if you are interested I have booked a restaurant for afterwards. At least four parents and their kids are coming. There is a place for you and Alex if you'd like."</p><p>"That be great. Thanks." Kara smiled as the four teens approached, both boys looking a little pale.</p><p>"You guys okay?" Alex asked.</p><p>"MJ and Martin just figured out hot dogs before rides are a mistake." The teenage Kara said unsympathetically.</p><p>"I'm fine." MJ said hoping the world would stop spinning.</p><p>"Let's get you home." Steve said to Martin who was not pretending to be okay. Steve then looked at Kara and said. "See you Saturday." He then walked away with Martin.</p><p>"So fireworks?" Kara asked looking back at her family.</p><p>"Fireworks." Her sister agreed as they started to walk towards a good vantage point.</p><p>"Why are you holding a giant toy?" The teenage Kara asked her aunt.</p><p>"Steve won it on the shooting gallery and gave it to me."</p><p>"Did you win one too?" Kara asked her mother.</p><p>"No." Alex said still annoyed. "The sights were crooked."</p><p>"I can't believe you are still such a sore loser." Her sister teased.</p><p>"I'm not a sore loser. I just don't like to be cheated."</p><p>"Uh huh." Kara said. "So what do you call the sulks you threw at school when I did better than you at Calculus?"</p><p>"Seeing you covered far more advanced stuff before you came to Earth, you were cheating, just like you did in gym."</p><p>"You used your powers in gym?" Her daughter asked.</p><p>"Only because Alex was being so competitive in history." Kara protested.</p><p>"You started it." Her sister countered.</p><p>"How did I start it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You kept getting me the blame for everything."</p><p>"Not everything."</p><p>"You being bad at history, my fault. You burning a hole in the wall, my fault."</p><p>"You did sneak up on me." Kara reminded her.</p><p>"You going out flying, my fault."</p><p>"Wait, you went out flying? But you say I can't use telekinesis outside?" The teenage Alex asked.</p><p>"I was younger than you are. By the time I was your age I had stopped." Kara said.</p><p>"So what bad things did mom do when she was our age?" The teenage Kara asked.</p><p>"If you want any of these doughnuts, don't answer that question." The adult Alex threatened her sister.</p><p>"We'll talk later." Kara said to her niece.</p><p>"Are we going to talk too?" The teenage Alex asked her aunt.</p><p>"You bet." The adult Alex said.</p><p>"You have nothing on me." Kara said.</p><p>"Then you have nothing to worry about." Her sister said offering her a doughnut. "I am glad you have made peace with Chestnut Hill."</p><p>"You wouldn't." Kara said.</p><p>"I would." Alex grinned as all the children felt lost and decided to back away and do their own thing.</p><p>"No you won't. I'll just call Eliza and tell her you are bullying me." Kara replied.</p><p>"I can't believe you are still using that threat." Alex complained.</p><p>"Well it still works." Kara shrugged as the first firework lit up the sky.</p><p>"I can't believe how much you love these." Alex commented as she saw her sister's face light up. "I still remember what you were like on your first fourth of July."</p><p>"You taught me they were nothing to be scared of." Kara said leaning against her sister while still holding the large soft toy.</p><p>Hearing laughter from nearby she glanced to the side and saw the three teens joking round at a distance where their mother's couldn't embarrass them. Seeing her daughter look so happy Kara couldn't stop the tears from falling.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alex asked hearing her sister sniff.</p><p>"Nothing." Kara said wiping the tears away.</p><p>"You're crying." Alex pointed out turning to face her.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Alex is safe and even if Fels' relatives turn up we won't let them get to her. You know that none can beat the Danvers."</p><p>"I know." Kara said. "It's not that."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"It's just for so long I never thought it would be like this. You know, being back here, having a place to call home, Alex feeling like she belonged somewhere."</p><p>"You will both always have a home here." Alex reminded her. "No matter what happens you are stuck with me. And no matter how much I have let you down in the past, I will always come for you." She added hugging her.</p><p>-00-</p><p>"Do you dislike my office? Is that why you never turn up in person?" Stagg said as he stared at the monitor on his wall.</p><p>"I don't like people." Tycho said from the monitor. "Besides it is harder to connect us if no one sees us together."</p><p>"Regardless of you living like a hermit, the DEO is not letting it go. I told you we had tied up too many loose ends."</p><p>"That can work in our favour."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"They will be so focused on an organisation in National City, that doesn't exist, they will miss what we are doing in Metropolis."</p><p>"Are we sure Metropolis is where we want to focus?" Stagg asked.</p><p>"We have been operating there for five years and no one has noticed. Besides Superman has started to make appearances there again now."</p><p>"Isn't that more of a reason not to operate there?"</p><p>"On the contrary, I have plenty of tests for Superman that I need to conduct." Tycho said. "Plus we have a patsy ready and waiting."</p><p>"You still plan on framing Lex Luthor?"</p><p>"Some are already blaming him for Sloane Syndicate. A bit more of a push and the world will believe he is behind what is about to happen."</p><p>"As long as I keep getting the metas I don't care." Stagg said.</p><p>"You've got your quota every month since this started."</p><p>"Which is why I am still doing business with you." Stagg said. "But what about the FBI? Selling out our inside men may have framed Joiner, but it left us exposed. Aptil is still looking into my businesses and I have no way to influence him."</p><p>"It is time Aptil had an accident."</p><p>"Tell me you are not thinking of another Smart car disaster?" Stagg asked.</p><p>"No. Like you I need protect my smart tech industries. Besides Danvers is already seeing more connections than I had hoped."</p><p>"So what's your plan?"</p><p>"Aptil is due to report in DC in three days. He will be taking the hyperloop. I hear it is still a very dangerous technology. Some believe it is an accident waiting to happen. And if an accident with fatalities were to happen that accident is projected to wipe 70% off the share price. A perfect time to buy. Within two years, with the correct PR and investment, the share price will be ten times what is today. What we lost on Sloane Syndicate will be made back with interest."</p><p>"And the investigation? What if Aptil's replacement is just as bad?"</p><p>"Agent Kendell, a very bright Agent, will be recommended to take over the investigation. He will help find evidence pointing to Lex Luthor."</p><p>"What about Danvers?"</p><p>"No. I need her alive."</p><p>"That's a change in philosophy." Stagg said. "Recently she and her family have been at the top of your hit list."</p><p>"Well now I think she can be useful."</p><p>"You'll never control her."</p><p>"I know. But I can use her to get to Supergirl."</p><p>"I still don't get your obsession with Kryptonians. Even if you succeed in controlling them, there are only two on this planet. Where's the profit?"</p><p>"If I have one or two god like creatures doing whatever I want, who will stand against me?"</p><p>"I can't fault your commitment." Stagg commented. "But you are insane."</p><p>"Do you know what the difference is between being a genius and being crazy?"</p><p>"Enlighten me."</p><p>"The same as the difference between bravery and stupidity. Timing." Tycho said. "And my time is now."</p><p>"Just keep getting me the metas and I'll buy into whatever it is you are smoking." Stagg said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End (for now)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. It did not take the path I had originally planned, but hopefully you enjoyed it. I hope to be at some point to either do a sequel or a follow on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>